A Different Town
by sian030
Summary: What if there were only women and children left in Hope Valley after the mine disaster? Elizabeth is not just a school teacher but trying to keep the town afloat. Constable Jack Thornton is assigned to investigate a possible crime in the town. This is Hope Valley with a big twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Note: This is my first fanfic. Please be kind with comments. I'm not aiming for historical accuracy, just something I thought would be fun to try out.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Elizabeth sighed looking out at the work site. It was a hot day and the workers were struggling. The mill had a deadline to meet and they were behind schedule. Her father would not be happy. Elizabeth had sought to prove herself and she knew what would happen if she failed and she dreaded the thought.

Over a year ago, Elizabeth had made her way to this sleepy town on the frontier. It had been rocked by a mining disaster that killed almost all the men in town. The mine had been badly damaged and the remaining men had uplifted their families and sought work elsewhere. Initially Elizabeth had read about the town in the Hamilton papers and her heart was set on coming when she heard the town's school teacher had also up and left.

Elizabeth had immediately written to the mayor of Hope Valley and offered her services and for the exchange of free food and board, off she went much to the disapproval of her mother, father and older sister, Viola. Her younger sister, Julie, was the only one who supported her and would have gone with her except she had yet to finish her own schooling.

Elizabeth arrived in Hope Valley to find the entire town consisted of women and children. Although Elizabeth's appearance and overall manner had initially put many of the town's women on guard, her friendly and hard working nature quickly led to her acceptance and respect within the community. In addition, Elizabeth was a great teacher. The children loved her and they loved going to school. In just a few months Elizabeth had established a prominent role in the community and had become great friends with the mayor, Abigail Stanton.

Elizabeth was a wonderful teacher but it was frontier life that Elizabeth needed help with. Elizabeth spent time with many of the schoolchildren's families, getting to know them but also learning to do everything else. Abigail had taught her to cook and light a stove, Florence had been a travel guide of sorts, Dottie was surprisingly good at shooting and had taught Elizabeth everything she knew, Cat and her eldest son Gabe had shown Elizabeth how to fish and trap animals. Every woman in town had a skill she was more than happy to show Elizabeth and her eagerness to learn had given her more accomplishments than she would have received in any drawing room in Hamilton. The only thing Elizabeth knew how to do was ride a horse from the lessons she had received from a young age. But even the way she rode wasn't appropriate here. It was like Elizabeth had moved to a new country rather than a small town.

Unfortunately, just as Elizabeth had really begun to settle in, a lot of the work in town had begun to dry up and the town was on the brink of collapse. Abigail, Elizabeth and the town council had tried to come up with ideas to bring income into the town but so far none of the strategies had worked and only brought more troubles. Concerned with her students and their family's futures, Elizabeth resorted to her last idea.

Elizabeth knew business and as the smartest and most adept of William Thatcher's daughters, Elizabeth had accompanied her father to work regularly, despite it not being appropriate for a young lady of her social standing. William, however, relished in the time he spent with his daughter. He found her to be head strong and intelligent and she learnt the ropes quicker than most of the men that he employed. Although he knew that Elizabeth would never be permitted to take over the business, he was glad that someone he trusted knew what was going on should anything ever happen to him. Between his daughter and his protégé, Leland Coulter, William knew the business would be in good hands.

So, on the day that Elizabeth wired William to ask him what he thought of her business proposal, even though he wanted his daughter to come back to Hamilton, William was overly excited in her interest in the business. Elizabeth had proposed that they look into opening a saw mill on the outskirts of the town she now lived in, Hope Valley. She had investigated the proposed site and advised that employees would not be a problem. She mailed through cost estimates for land accrual, site setup and other initial expenses along with potential clients that she had already approached. William was beyond impressed with his daughter's reports and the numbers did indeed look promising. After getting Lee to review all the information and check the site details Elizabeth had provided, William had agreed to Elizabeth's proposal.

The saw mill was set up in Hope Valley with Elizabeth overseeing the site while Lee managed some of the other business aspects from their office in Hamilton. William didn't care in the slightest that Elizabeth was a woman or that she had never overseen a project of this magnitude. He believed it was a sure thing and with Lee's assistance, the new mill would be fine. It was expected that Elizabeth would a hire a foreman to do all the "dirty work".

William had, however, given Elizabeth an ultimatum when he approved her proposal: if Elizabeth was successful, he would eventually send one of his men out to take over the mill and Elizabeth would come back to Hamilton but could pursue teaching until she was married; but if Elizabeth failed she had to leave and come home to Hamilton immediately. One way or another, William believed his beloved daughter would be home soon. He couldn't have been further from the truth.

Elizabeth had no choice. If she was to help the women and children in her town, the new mill was her only option. So she accepted her father's conditions. Six months later, Elizabeth had set up the mill with Lee's help and employed most of the women in the town. Twelve months later, the business was thriving and more single and widowed women had arrived in town once the word got out that Thatcher's Mill was hiring. Now as well as the bank, general store and saloon, the town had reopened a café and bakery, a dress shop and an infirmary. Everything was run by women. That was the one thing that William and Lee had failed to notice in Elizabeth's proposal. There were only women left in the town to run the mill.

Occasionally men passed through Hope Valley but they generally didn't last. They usually came for the wrong reasons and were driven away quite quickly – either by choice or by force. Having a Thatcher in the town also made Elizabeth a target. Young men had arrived, sought her out and tried to court her. They were all sent away disappointed, but it still had an affect on Elizabeth. She considered Hope Valley her home but with these types of men appearing, she was becoming very disillusioned with men in general. She didn't trust any of them.

It was this very reason that Elizabeth was on edge – not only because of her impending deadline. Looking out at the site now, she could see Amber and Tabby struggling to load a cart. Florence was there barking orders. Even Cat, who was normally so calm and patient, appeared stressed. They needed more women to keep up with the orders. As it was, Elizabeth spent every morning with the children, teaching until noon before handing out their homework and afternoon assignments. Then the children either went home or to the back of the café while Elizabeth worked at the mill from noon until late, doing the ledgers and other paperwork. She would then go to Abigail's and eat quickly before pouring over her students' exams and assignments for the rest of the evening. Saturdays and Sundays were spent catching up on work at the mill or lesson plans. Elizabeth worked hard all day, every day. And she loved it.

The harder labour for some of the women was taking its toll. Elizabeth had a quota to reach and she was pretty sure Lee could arrive any day, on request by her father. Elizabeth had written to Lee frequently over the last year for advice. They had practically grown up together and were as close as siblings could be, even though they weren't related. Elizabeth had felt bad omitting the fact that all the employees were female, but so far, she felt it didn't need to be mentioned. Elizabeth wouldn't mind handing the mill over to Lee, he was a great friend to her, but she felt as though this would indicate her own failure. She had never failed at anything in her life, she wasn't about to start now.

As Elizabeth watched the women struggling, she realised her ledgers and paperwork would have to wait again. She grabbed her hat and her gloves and stepped outside into the sun. Her father would be very surprised to see Elizabeth now. Her hair was pinned on top of her head. She didn't wear a corset at the mill, naturally, so her long-sleeved shirt was larger to hide her curves and she wore pants, like most of the other women. The dressmaker had begun designing custom pants for the women, so they were more practical and comfortable than the men's clothing they had all previously worn. At least now Elizabeth didn't stand out like a sore a thumb anymore. She blended in with all the women in town.

The heat was more overwhelming without the shade cover. Elizabeth walked over to Amber and Tabby.

"I can help with this. Do one of you want to go see how far off the next lot of cuts are?"

Elizabeth could have done that herself, but she knew that was the easier job. Amber and Tabby briefly argued over who would stay and help Elizabeth before Tabby reluctantly went off. Amber and Elizabeth worked in silence until Tabby returned with another young woman, Jenny. Jenny had only been working at the mill for a month, but she eagerly assisted the other three to load the rest of the wagon to take it to the railway car. The railway line was only one mile away, meaning it was close enough to be convenient but just far enough to make it a nuisance for transporting the freshly cut timber boards. They had four wagon loads to go onto the railway car that was supposed to depart tomorrow morning. This was only the third load.

Amber and Tabby jumped into the cart and led the horses away while the next cart was set and ready to be loaded. Florence found more women to help. The 5 o'clock bell sounded signalling the end of the work day when they had just started the last cart. The workers left the mill to head home, but as they saw Elizabeth and the other women still working, more women came to help. The last cart was loaded quickly and Elizabeth jumped on the back to head to the railway to unload it. Another three women followed her example, as well as the two women up front steering the horse. The last cart was unloaded at the railway and Elizabeth dropped the women back to town before driving the cart back to the mill, unharnessing the horses, brushing them out and feeding them.

The moon was high in the sky when Elizabeth went back to the office, grabbed her papers and pistol and walked the short road back to town. It was still a warm night and Elizabeth loved these nights watching the lightning bugs dance on the side of the road. She had never seen anything like that growing up in Hamilton. If her mother could see her now, and at that thought, a wide smile came across Elizabeth's face.

As Elizabeth walked, she thought back to her first few months, over a year ago in this small town. Elizabeth was so grateful for all that she had learnt and it had definitely come in handy the last month or so. The town had a trail of men passing through that appeared to get worse and worse each time. The first couple of men were harmless flirts that latched onto the pretty school teacher and a few of the other younger women in town, including the town's nurse and Elizabeth's friend, Faith. There was a Mountie that had come from Hamilton who was an old acquaintance of Elizabeth's who tried to drag her back to the city, much to her disgust.

The final straw was Billy Hamilton. He was smooth with the ladies and was quite attractive. He was staying at the saloon and had captured the attention of some of the younger women. Elizabeth had entered the saloon late on a Saturday after finalising some school work and joined Faith at a table. They ordered a couple of bowls of chilli and corn bread and had begun to chat about work and town gossip. Elizabeth heard a male voice at the bar and turned to see some of the local women talking to a blonde haired man. This man wasn't paying them all that much attention. Instead he was watching Elizabeth and Faith. Elizabeth turned back to her food and began to eat just as a shadow was cast over them.

"Miss Thatcher? Please allow me to introduce myself. The name is Billy Hamilton. It is such a pleasure, ma'am."

"Mr Hamilton. Nice to meet you." Elizabeth held out her hand to shake, which he boldly took in both of his hands and kissed it instead. Elizabeth pulled her hand back awkwardly. "This is Faith Carter, the town's nurse." Elizabeth waved her hand towards her friend, but he barely even glanced in Faith's direction. "And what are you doing in town, Sir?"

"I was told that you run the largest source of employment in town. Would you need any more workers at present?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but not right now. Maybe in another month though" Elizabeth smiled at him hoping that she appeared genuine.

"Oh well it doesn't hurt to ask. May I be so bold as to ask if you would be available to have dinner with me tomorrow evening?" Billy flashed a smile at Elizabeth as he spoke.

"Thankyou for the offer but I am very busy at the moment."

"Perhaps another time then. Ma'am" Billy nodded his head before returning to the bar.

Elizabeth watched him walk away. He was quite an attractive man but his boldness made her wary. It was such a shame that she had to shoot him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Note: Thank you to those who have taken the time to write a review! Much appreciated!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Not trusting Billy Hamilton had been merited. After he determined that there was no employment and after embarrassing a woman or two in town, after only a week, he had decided Hope Valley was a waste of time.

Elizabeth had been working late in the back room of the office when she heard noises coming from the barn. Picking up her pistol, she went to investigate. When Elizabeth had first come to Hope Valley, things like this would have terrified her. But now having been in the town for a year, having other strong female role models around her had made her a lot braver.

Thankfully the moon was out so she could see where she was walking without the aid of a lamp. As she quietly approached the barn she heard one of the horses whinny suggesting he wasn't alone in his stall. Elizabeth grabbed some rope and quickly tied a tripwire at the barn entrance before slipping around the back. She slid through the side door and hearing a male voice, she drew her pistol.

"Who's there?" Elizabeth attempted to yell but her voice came out like a scared whisper. She stood straighter and with as much courage as she could muster she yelled louder this time. "Put your hands up!"

Elizabeth saw a dark figure dart across the barn and run out the door. She watched in the low light as the figure crashed to the ground as he was tripped by Elizabeth's rope. He hit the ground hard.

"Ooof"

"I will shoot you if you move. Keep your hands where I can see them!" her voice was more certain now, the adrenaline of the situation kicking in.

Elizabeth walked toward the man, grabbing more rope off the stall door as she approached, her pistol still held in front of her. The figure on the ground raised his hands and Elizabeth knelt down, placing her knee in his back. Elizabeth pulled one arm back and started to tie the man's hand when he pushed up throwing her off balance.

"Stupid little rich girl! You don't belong here!"

His voice was familiar and Elizabeth knew immediately who it was before seeing his face. She recovered her footing and maintained a hold on the gun. He was close to her now and he backhanded her, trying to get her to release her grip.

She stumbled backward, but instead of dropping the gun like he assumed she would, she aimed the pistol and fired. Billy stepped back stunned and blood began to appear on his upper arm.

"You shot me!" Billy roared.

"Consider it a warning. Get of this town. You come back and you will have another hole in you." Elizabeth's voice was firm and she hoped that Billy couldn't detect the faint quiver in it.

With that, Billy Hamilton turned and disappeared into the night.

Elizabeth had gone to her office and locked herself into the back room. She had stood there shaking from all the adrenaline. She was almost ready to collapse in a mess, but she thought of Abigail and the other widows. She pushed her head up high, straightened her shoulders and turned back out of the mill office and walked into town.

A plan was already forming in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **CHAPTER 3**

After the Billy incident, Elizabeth thought things in town would go back to normal. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Only a few days after the shooting, three men on horseback rode in to town in search of Elizabeth Thatcher.

Thankfully at that time, everyone was gathered in the saloon on a Saturday afternoon to celebrate Florence's birthday. Abigail had made a small cake and here were biscuits and lemonade to go around. The children were laughing and dancing in the corner, while Cat played the piano. Everyone was having a great time.

Elizabeth had been standing talking to Florence at the back near the bar, while they each poured themselves a drink. The men walked into the saloon and their presence caused Cat to stop playing immediately. The silence caused everyone to turn toward the door. The three strangers were dressed in long coats and brimmed hats and appeared dirty and dusty from travelling.

Abigail immediately stepped forward. "Gentlemen, welcome to Hope Valley". She had forced a pleasant smile on her face. "What can we help you with?"

"We'd like a drink, ma'am. This is a saloon right?" One of the men spoke up.

"Yes, but you've just interrupted a private party. Are you just passing through?"

"Kind of. We're looking for someone." One man spoke, but one of the others shook his head trying to get him to be quiet. Everyone noticed this exchange.

"Perhaps we can help you." Cat stepped forward alongside Abigail. "Is it a man that you're after?"

The man looked at his friend before speaking. "No, it's a woman. Miss Thatcher is the name."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her chest. Thankfully no one gave her away. Abigail quickly spoke up.

"What do you need Miss Thatcher for?"

"It's a personal matter" the man replied. The third man snickered at his companion, before composing himself. Abigail didn't miss it, nor did anyone else.

"Sorry, gentleman. She has gone back to Hamilton for a few weeks on family business." Elizabeth noticed as the men looked disappointed at Abigail's response. "Are we able to help you with anything while she is gone?"

"No, that will be all. Good day ladies." Then they were gone.

Cat went back to the piano and began playing again, distracting the children from the men. Elizabeth went to the window to watch the men as they untied their horses. She saw their rifles saddled as well. Florence came up beside her, and they watched as the men jumped on their horses and trotted out of town. Elizabeth finally found her breathing return to normal. This was getting worse and worse. She was never going to stop being sought after by the wrong type of men.

Elizabeth made an effort to sit down and eat dinner with Abigail a few nights later. The two of them were often so busy that their paths didn't cross for long, despite them sharing the same roof.

"Elizabeth, it's so good to finally sit down and catch up."

"I know. It has been at least a week."

"There is something on your mind though, I can tell. You've been a bit distracted."

"How could you tell?"

"Honestly Elizabeth. You burnt the breakfast the last few mornings in a row. I heard Emily tell her mother that you have had the children reading sections from the Count of Monte Christo. I also heard from Cat Montgomery that you have been heard muttering that you need a man!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Ok, Detective Stanton. What do _you_ think is on my mind?"

"That is where I'm lost. But I'm guessing it has something to do with pretending to be someone you're not or finding a rich Count for a husband?"

Elizabeth grinned at her. "You know you are quite perceptive. Maybe you should think about a career in law enforcement. A rich Count though? That _is_ a good idea." Elizabeth threw her head back laughing.

"I'm only perceptive because I know my best friend." Abigail grinned back. Abigail stood to get a pot of tea before returning to the table. "Ok, spill."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "We both know that the future of this town requires men, right?"

"Yes, well I have to agree with you on that one. We have lots of young women in town now, and with all the widows as well, we need more balance. Why?"

"The mill needs more workers, so I was thinking of advertising. But I don't want trouble, so I've been thinking about ways to go about it."

Abigail took a sip of her tea, watching Elizabeth and waiting for her to continue.

"The problem is we have no law enforcement here, besides Detective Stanton that is" Elizabeth laughed softly under her breath. "My father has hired Pinkertons for a number of years, so I have been thinking of requesting their services to protect not just the mill, but the town too."

Abigail nodded. "That is generous of you Elizabeth. Are you sure your father won't mind?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm sure if I word the request appropriately, he won't hesitate to send someone out to protect his daughter."

Abigail chuckled. "You are the last person in this town that needs protecting, after that stunt you pulled with your pistol."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth gave Abigail a knowing smile. She had told Abigail that she had shot someone at the mill who had been trying to steal the horses and Abigail had almost had a stroke. "Anyway, once I can get my hand on some Pinkertons then, phase two of my plan will commence."

"What exactly is phase two?"

"You know James Blakely and Beau Smith? They are both finished their schooling and recently began working at the mill. James is very witty and can be quite intimidating when pressed, and Beau is so bright."

"Okay … I have no idea where this is going." Abigail was stumped. She was used to Elizabeth's elaborate ideas, but this was really stretching her mind.

"I am thinking about making them Site Managers at the mill. I will teach them how to do everything, apprentices if you will. They will become the front line of Thatcher's Mill."

"Okay … but what about you?" Abigail's curiosity was building. "Why have two boys at the front of the mill?"

"I can trust them. I will pay them well and as apprentices it will give them great experience and perhaps a long-term career at the mill. Once we have men come into town for work, they will answer to Mr Blakely and Mr Smith. Two unknown men in the scheme of it all. Miss Thatcher can disappear into the background, no one really needs to know who she is."

"Right …" Abigail was not convinced. "Clearly you have thought this through. But what about you?"

"As I said I will keep teaching and I will teach James and Beau everything I know."

Abigail sat there watching her friend. Elizabeth had a big smile on her face like this was the best idea in the world.

"I don't know Elizabeth. What is all this achieving? And how does the Count of Monte Christo fit into all this?" Abigail smiled at her friend. She admired Elizabeth's hard work and what she had done for the town and knew that Elizabeth's heart was always in the right place.

Elizabeth smirked. "I have two problems right now. I need men for the mill and I need Elizabeth Thatcher to be out of danger. This solves both problems."

"How is Elizabeth Thatcher out of danger though?"

"Abigail Stanton. My name is Izzy Austen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth offered her hand to Abigail to shake. Abigail just smiled and shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Note: Thanks again to the new reviewers!**

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Izzy Austen?" Abigail asked.

"Yep. No one calls me Izzy. Do you think it is too similar to Elizabeth?" Elizabeth frowned at her friend.

"It's not the 'Izzy' that I'm concerned about. Where did the 'Austen' part come from?" Abigail was exasperated. She knew where Elizabeth was coming from but was wary about her changing her name.

"Where do you think? I love books and writing. That's a big clue, Detective."

"Why not just call yourself Jane then?" Abigail sniggered. "The rest of your plan sounds do-able … but changing your name? How are you going to get everyone in town to do that?"

"That part is easy. Abigail, don't worry, it will be fine. I wanted to speak at the next town council meeting and just let them know about advertising for the mill perhaps at the end of the month."

"The next meeting is on Tuesday."

"Ok I will be there."

* * *

After running things past the town council and announcing her name change, Elizabeth put her plan into action. At school the following day, she announced that her name was no longer Miss Thatcher. By turning it into one big game, the children had caught onto calling her Miss Austen by the end of the day. There had really only been one problem.

"But Miss Thatcher?" Rosaleen asked, her hand raised above her head.

"Yes, Rosaleen?"

"If we call you Miss Austen, aren't we telling a lie?"

"That depends. Normally if we tell a lie it has the possibility of hurting someone. In this case telling a lie is to prevent someone being hurt. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of" Rosaleen's expression indicated that she actually did not understand.

Elizabeth gave her a reassuring smile. "Some people have tried to hurt me because of my name, so I'm changing my name for protection. If you agree to call me Miss Austen from now on, you will also be protecting me too. Does anyone feel uncomfortable calling me Miss Austen?"

All of the children unanimously shook their heads "no".

"But what if someone asks about Miss Thatcher?" Gabe asked.

"You can be honest and say Miss Thatcher was your teacher. Now Miss Austen is. There is nothing untrue about that." Elizabeth instructed. "Ok?"

"Yes" Gabe nodded in agreement.

"Now let's play a game." Elizabeth was smiling at her students and soon she had them all smiling too and asking Miss Austen questions. Miss Thatcher had slipped away.

* * *

Elizabeth was meeting James and Florence as well as Beau and his mother Martha at the saw mill office that afternoon to discuss their apprenticeships. Both mothers were eager to hear that their sons had been singled out. Truth be told they were the oldest men in town, but Elizabeth wasn't going to mention that. They had been working at the mill for a few months after finishing their schooling the previous year.

"Elizabeth, I mean Izzy, oh I'm never going to get used to this!" Florence was always so stern. She had frowned when Elizabeth had announced changing her name and had been heard gossiping around town about the lack of need for it. That was until she had got wind of the offer Elizabeth was making to James and then all of that had been forgotten. Florence was not going to get on Elizabeth's bad side now if it meant a pay rise and future for her son, especially one that she had only ever dreamed of.

"That's ok Florence. I'm sure James and Beau have filled you both in on my proposal but I thought we should discuss it altogether in case you had any questions. With your permission, I would like to train them to become Site Managers for the mill. We need strong, reliable men to become the face of the mill. I have been around my father's business since the age of fourteen. I know this business inside out and thought it would be good to pass this information on."

Florence's eyes were wide. "You're willing to train our boys to run a business? Your business?" She spoke abruptly but this was one of the reasons why Elizabeth liked Florence. Martha, just stood quietly next to Florence, letting her do all the talking.

"Yes, I have a plan for the business and James and Beau are a big part of that plan. I need men in this position that I can trust. They are both smart and hard-working. I have seen how James is witty and focused, even when he's throwing punches in the school yard." Elizabeth said with a smile, while James shifted his feet with embarrassment. "Beau is creative and he has a gift for understanding things differently to others, which could be a real asset to the company. I will teach them about all aspects of the business. So, are you both interested?" Elizabeth was a little uncertain how they would react. Beau was shy, while James was much more head-strong and outspoken like his mother, but she thought that together they would balance each other.

Florence looked at her son and elbowed him before giving him a stern look. James stepped forward to speak. "That sounds like a wonderful opportunity, Miss Th … Austen."

Elizabeth turned to Beau. He looked at his own mother who offered a small smile of encouragement. "I would be grateful for this opportunity also, Miss Austen."

Elizabeth grinned at them. "Great. We will start tomorrow. You will be paid on Thursdays along with all of the other employees."

"Elizabeth, um Izzy, you are going to pay them as well?" Martha asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course. It won't be an easy job and I will be rewarding their hard work, loyalty and trust. Please be here tomorrow at 1pm and we will start."

James and Beau both nodded before they all departed the mill office.

* * *

Elizabeth was pleased with how everything was progressing. The Pinkertons were to arrive by the end of the week, her identity change was in effect and the two new site managers would begin tomorrow. All that was left was to post the job advertisement to the papers in Cape Fullerton and Hamilton.

A few weeks had passed and the name Miss Thatcher was barely mentioned in Hope Valley anymore. Elizabeth had expected some women to be a lot fussier when it came to using her new name but most of the women had empathy for her situation. They knew it would help to keep Elizabeth in town and they needed her there desperately. No Elizabeth would likely mean no teacher and no jobs, so it was in everyone's best interests to help protect her name.

Elizabeth had just sent off the advertisement for more mill workers. Already, Elizabeth had received several letters and telegrams of people expressing interest in the work. Many of the new mill workers were expected to arrive by the end of the week.

At tonight's town meeting, Elizabeth stood at the front of the room speaking to most of the town's citizens, minus the children. Elizabeth had advised the council that the mill would cover the cost of building more accommodation around town. The topic of the new influx of male workers had caused concern, but most of the younger women were excited by the prospect.

"But Izzy" Florence spoke up, quietening the chatter from the other women that had been growing across the room. "These new male workers are not going to take instruction from a bunch of women, especially not an unknown _Miss Austen_. No offense."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I had already thought of that. The new security team arrives tomorrow, direct from Hamilton. We also have Mr Blakely and Mr Smith as our site managers." Elizabeth waved towards the saloon door. On cue, James and Beau entered the room in tailored suits with pristine white shirts and ties. They both stood tall and proud and looked almost ten years older in their new attire. Florence gasped. Elizabeth watched as jaws dropped and eyes widened all over the room. Everyone was rendered speechless. _I guess that worked_ , Elizabeth thought, a wide grin covering her face. "Mr Blakely and Mr Smith will now appear as the front-line men who take orders directly from Elizabeth Thatcher. Along with the Pinkertons, they will hold order over the mill" Elizabeth stated in a firm and confident voice.

Elizabeth sat down next to Abigail after she had finished speaking.

"You're crazy" Abigail whispered, a smile lighting up her face.

"Thank you? I think." Elizabeth chuckled. "If all else fails, there is always Plan B" she whispered back.

"Which is?"

"Let's just hope Plan A works!" Elizabeth glanced sideways at Abigail, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Note: To the reviewers that were worried, our favourite man in red is arriving here soon. Can't have a story about Elizabeth without him in it too!**

 **CHAPTER 5**

The Pinkertons arrived the following day. Elizabeth had managed to convince Cat to cover her lessons for the first few hours so that she could greet them personally. Elizabeth was dressed in her plainer skirt and blouse, what she normally wore to teach, which was a far cry different to the glamorous dresses she used to wear in Hamilton.

Lee had sent her a telegram promising to send her the most trustworthy men they had. Elizabeth was a little nervous, but when she saw Bill Avery and Shane Cantrell exit the stage coach, she was more than pleased. Ecstatic, actually. She couldn't have thought of two better men for Lee to send.

* * *

Bill and Shane had been travelling to Hope Valley from Hamilton for two days. It had been a long trip and they were both unsure what to expect. Thankfully William Thatcher had selected Shane to accompany him. Shane was young but at least he was quiet and didn't talk unnecessarily.

Elizabeth had been there to greet the stage coach. Bill had known Elizabeth all her life. He had last seen her about two years ago attending a fancy dinner party when he had called on her father, William. As she approached them when they arrived in town, Bill couldn't believe it was the same young woman standing in front of him. Although still beautiful, Bill couldn't believe this was the same woman. Her hair was now pinned up high on her head, instead of tumbling down her back, and her clothing was plain and practical.

"Bill! It's a pleasure to see you again. How are you?" Elizabeth held out her hand for Bill to shake.

"Miss Thatcher, I'm well. It's a pleasure to see you too. How is frontier life suiting you?" Bill shook her hand gently.

"Very well, thank you. I know you've been working in Hamilton for many years. I hope you're not too disappointed to be out in the sticks" Elizabeth laughed good humouredly.

"No, ma'am. I offered to come here, for a bit of a change in scenery you see. You remember Shane Cantrell?"

"Yes, of course. How was your trip, Mr Cantrell?"

"Quite fine, ma'am."

"I have booked rooms at the saloon here for both of you for the time being." Elizabeth led them toward the saloon. "I will hopefully have some more permanent quarters for you soon. I was hoping to show you around this morning before I get to work. Would that be ok?"

"Certainly. We will just get rid of our bags and then we will be with you."

Elizabeth waited for them outside the saloon. Just as Bill and Shane joined her, another young woman called out.

"Izzy?"

"Yes, Faith?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you had company." Faith had rounded the corner to see Bill and Faith standing right behind her.

"That's no problem. Faith, this is Bill Avery and Shane Cantrell. This is Faith Carter, the town's nurse." Elizabeth motioned between them. The three of them exchanged pleasantries.

"What were you after Faith?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh nothing. I will talk to you later. Maybe dinner?"

"Sure. Bye Faith."

"Bye Izzy." Faith walked back the way she had come.

"I didn't know your nickname was Izzy. I thought you were Beth back in Hamilton." Bill mentioned, looking up the main street.

"Yes, well a lot has changed in the last year, Bill. You won't hear Miss Thatcher mentioned too much around here." Elizabeth began to walk up the main street towards the mill.

"How did you manage that?" Bill was always curious. He was the same age as her father and had worked with him for years and William had never objected to Bill's curiosity. Bill had always kept everything he discovered to himself, but he liked to stay informed.

Elizabeth smirked. "I'm Izzy Austen around here. I would appreciate it if you both could call me Izzy or Miss Austen."

Shane spoke up the first time, seemingly just taking everything in. "Why, ma'am?"

"Why do you think both of you are here? I've had nothing but trouble from men passing through this town. Since there are about to be a whole lot more men arriving here, I am trying to protect my identity. No one needs to know who Elizabeth Thatcher is. So long as there is employment, someone giving the orders and everyone is getting paid, who does all that is not really important."

Bill, Shane and Elizabeth were out of town now, walking along the dirt road. Bill could hear the sound of heavy machinery in the distance and as they rounded the bend, the saw mill emerged in front of them. Bill noticed female workers everywhere. He had never seen so many women walking around in shirts and trousers before.

Elizabeth lead the men to a small building off to the side. She walked up the steps and opened the door. As Bill and Shane entered, one man stood in front of them while another walked out from the back office.

"Miss Austen." The broader man spoke. "It seems you have found some visitors for us. I am Beau Smith. This is James Blakely." Beau stuck his hand out toward Bill and shook his hand firmly as Bill introduced himself before Beau did the same to Shane. James also offered his hand to both men. "Please take a seat." Beau motioned to the seats opposite him, before sitting down himself. James stood slightly behind him, shoulders back and arms clasped in front of him. Bill looked at Elizabeth who smiled at him and nodded. Bill and Shane sat down.

"James and I are the site managers for the mill."

"Right." Bill said stunned, not knowing what to say.

"Are they convincing?" Elizabeth asked from the side of the room.

"Well, yes. I am just really confused right now" Bill replied.

"I will second that" Shane smirked.

Elizabeth laughed and proceeded to fill Bill and Shane in.

Bill had initially been concerned about being assigned to work with William Thatcher's daughter in the frontier town but if the last hour was anything to go by, he was really going to enjoy working for her. She was down-to-earth, intelligent and good humoured.

As Bill watched Elizabeth interact with her employees, he saw how much the two young men respected and looked up to her. The fact that the whole town appeared to be made up of women did not go unnoticed and Bill quickly realised that it was not just the sawmill that Bill and Shane were protecting.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Toronto, a young woman picked up the newspaper skimming it for interesting articles. On the third page, there was another story about the young socialite Elizabeth Thatcher. She had been gone from Hamilton for a year, and yet she still drew headlines after all this time. With her elder sister engaged, Elizabeth had become one of the most eligible bachelorettes in the country.

 _Honestly,_ the young blonde woman thought, _Elizabeth Thatcher is still getting publicity after living in a frontier town for a year. How is that possible!_

As an actress turned journalist, Rosemary LeVeaux knew that finding the elusive Elizabeth Thatcher would be a ground-breaking story but she had no idea where to start. All the pictures in the paper were old portraits of Miss Thatcher. No one knew where she had disappeared to. Rosemary kept flicking through the pages to the job advertisement section. She would eagerly pick up any freelance work that would be on offer, despite most papers still rejecting female writers. Rosemary needed a big break and then she was confident that every paper in the country would want her.

As she turned the pages, something caught her eye. Thatcher Shipping was seeking strong able-bodied persons to work in a town called Hope Valley in their timber mill. It was the "persons" that caught her eye. Most of the ads Rosemary saw all asked for men, occasionally women, but never persons.

"Hope Valley" she said to herself. "I think I'm going to have to look that one up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Hope Valley saw the influx of new men and families over the next month. Initially Elizabeth had put many of the new employees to work building more row houses and other accommodation.

James and Beau had become the face of the business. Between them, as well as Bill and Shane, there had not been any problems at the mill or in town. Some workers had requested an audience with Miss Thatcher, but most of the new mill workers had come to think that she had little to do with the business and was off doing whatever a socialite does in a small frontier town. She had begun to be the butt of many jokes amongst the men, but Elizabeth didn't mind because it meant her cover was working.

The men and women still had split duties on site. The women had automatically taken on all the roles that were less labour intensive. Initially the new men in town had been surprised by the number of women at the mill but after Mr Blakely assured everyone that there was more than enough work for everyone so long as there was no trouble, everything was fine.

James and Beau were often seen walking about the mill with the pretty Miss Austen following them making notes. Whenever a man approached them, Miss Austen always stayed in the background, seemingly paying no attention. Little did the male workers know that Elizabeth was giving her apprentices signs and Mr Blakely or Mr Smith would respond accordingly. "Yes, that would be fine", "No, not right now" or "Perhaps we could have some time to discuss that and we will get back to you." The mill workers were always pleased with their responses and Elizabeth could see that James and Beau were picking up the business side of things quickly. The three of them would discuss the issues later in the office and Elizabeth could see that in time, the two young men would become quite capable.

So far everyone was happy … until a man in a red serge came riding into town.

* * *

Elizabeth had let the students out for their morning recess while she was running her eye over the lesson plans for the rest of the week. She was feeling stressed. Things at the mill were expanding and her time was being stretched more than ever.

Elizabeth glanced outside to see a glimpse of red. She stood and moved closer to the window to see the back of a Mountie talking to some of her students. Her thoughts went back to that Mountie that had showed up in town months ago trying to drag her back to Hamilton. Immediately, her guard went up. Elizabeth went straight to the door of the schoolhouse and as she heard the Mountie's line of questioning, she held her breath. He had singled out Opal and Emily and Elizabeth heard the name Miss Thatcher pass between them.

Emily replied exactly as they had practiced. "Miss Thatcher was our teacher. Now we have Miss Austen."

"How long has Miss Austen been your teacher then?" he continued.

"Just a few months" Emily answered.

Elizabeth grabbed her teacher's bell and rang it loudly. "Ok children. Back inside please."

Elizabeth stood inside the door as her students returned, hoping that the Mountie would disappear. No such luck. As the last of the students trailed into the school room, Elizabeth reached to close the door but before she could the Mountie was in front of her. Having only seen his back moments before, nothing prepared her for the appearance of the man just a few feet away. He took his hat off before addressing her.

"Good morning, ma'am. My name is Constable Jack Thornton."

"Constable." Elizabeth nodded. "I'm Miss Austen. How may we help you?" Elizabeth did think that this Constable Thornton was the most handsome Mountie she had ever seen. He was probably up there with the most handsome _man_ she had ever seen. _Calm yourself down_ , she thought. _He's a Mountie. Nothing but trouble._

"I was trying to find Miss Elizabeth Thatcher."

"What do you want her for, Constable?"

Constable Thornton smiled and a deep set of dimples appeared. _Scratch that. He was definitely the most handsome man she had met,_ Elizabeth thought. Elizabeth tried to keep a stern face herself, but those dimples were melting away her own resolve.

"That is a private matter that I can only discuss with her."

Elizabeth forced a large smile. "Good luck with that, Constable. Good day."

Constable Thornton tilted his head at her, unsure of what she meant but noticing a hint of sarcasm.

With that Elizabeth closed the door to see her whole class had been watching their interaction. Elizabeth held up a finger to her lips briefly. "Can everyone please turn to page 30 of your readers? Timmy, could you please read the first sentence aloud?"

* * *

Jack was frozen outside the door to the schoolroom. Listening to Miss Austen's voice, he pulled himself away to head into town. Jack was determined to make this a quick assignment. He had been about to leave for Cape Fullerton before a request came for him to investigate a report someone had made of an attempted murder. It wasn't the "attempted murder" part that had his superiors interested but rather the fact that a young heiress had been the accused. Jack was convinced that he would be in and out of Hope Valley in one or two days, with or without Miss Thatcher taken into custody.

When Jack had arrived, he hadn't seen many people about and the children had immediately drawn his attention. The children had mentioned Miss Austen, but when he turned around to see their teacher he had been blown away. She was beautiful. She didn't seem to even notice he was there. When Jack met her at the door, he realised she was even more stunning at close range. Her eyes were like dark blue pools of water. Jack had smiled at her, trying to get a reaction. Women normally swooned whenever he did that, but she barely smiled. Jack could sense she was being guarded but couldn't imagine why.

Jack continued to the Mayor's office to which he found the door locked. That was odd in itself. It was 11 o'clock in the morning and there was no mayor to be found. Jack walked across town to the saloon. There was no one around except for a female barmaid who was just setting up for the day.

"Good morning, Miss. Quiet start to the day? Where is everyone?"

The barmaid had looked up warily at the Constable.

"Good morning, Constable. It's not quiet for this town. Everyone is working. They will start trailing in for lunch soon."

"What do you mean 'everyone is working'? Where are all the women?"

"They can work too, you know. So long as they have two hands."

Jack was surprised at that statement, although he knew she was correct.

"I am actually looking for Elizabeth Thatcher. Do you know where I might find her?"

The barmaid's eyes narrowed at him. "What do you want with her?"

"It's a private matter" Jack spoke quickly, feeling surprisingly uncomfortable.

"Then I cannot help you, Constable. Good day." She turned and disappeared into a back room leaving him all alone.

 _This day keeps getting weirder and weirder_ , Jack thought. He stepped back out of the saloon into the street. He saw a woman disappear into the Mercantile. That would be a good place to start, he figured. Miss Thatcher would have to send telegrams all the time. Jack walked up the steps and opened the door as a small bell rang overhead, immediately attracting the attention of a woman bending over behind the counter. She straightened up as she noticed the stranger. Jack noticed she was very young, barely old enough to be out of school.

"Good day, miss. I was after the telegram operator." Jack took off his hat, holding it in front of him.

"Yes, you are looking at her" the young woman said proudly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I have never heard of a female operator before. I am Constable Jack Thornton."

"I'm Katie Yost. Are you in town for long, Constable?" Katie appeared quite friendly and was the first person so far in this town that had genuinely smiled at him.

"Hopefully not. Just trying to wrap up a case. Miss Yost, could you tell me where I might find Miss Thatcher during the day? I just have a few questions to ask her."

Once again, Jack noticed Katie's eyes narrow with a familiar look of distrust he had noticed in both Miss Austen and the barmaid. Her smile also faded. _What is going on in this town?_

"She could be anywhere, Constable. Perhaps at the mill or maybe the café."

"Okay. Thank you. One more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Does she collect her own telegrams?" Katie was thrown by the question, her eyes widened.

"Sometimes."

"Who else would collect them for her?"

"Miss Austen often picks up the mail, I suppose."

"Miss Austen?"

"Yes, if she's passing by."

"Miss Thatcher and Miss Austen are friends?"

"You could say that" Katie said with a laugh, just as there was a loud crash from the back of the store. An older woman appeared from behind some shelves.

"Mother, is everything okay?" Katie asked.

"Katie, can you help me lift some of the crates at the back?" The woman beckoned her daughter away from Jack.

"I don't mind giving you a hand, ma'am" Jack stepped forward.

"No need, Constable. We have it under control. Thankyou for the offer. If you would excuse us." Mrs Yost and Katie disappeared behind the shelving.

Jack once again felt very uncomfortable as he let himself out of the store. Jack shook his head to himself. He had now been in Hope Valley for just over an hour and all he had discovered was that Elizabeth Thatcher was elusive. He wasn't sure if people didn't like her and didn't like talking about her or there was something else going on.

Jack saw the sign for the café a few doors down. He walked over and opened the door to find a large dining room decorated with individual tables. There were a few more people in here than he had seen across the whole of the town, but once again they were all women. _Where are all the men?_ Several women turned around as he entered. Once they saw his uniform, Jack could see that their curiosity was piqued, and many didn't look away. He was beginning to feel uneasy again, when a middle-aged woman wearing an apron bustled over to greet him.

"Hello Constable. Are you here for some lunch?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes and no. That is, I would like to get some lunch, but I also wanted to ask you a few questions." Jack's eyes darted around the room at his audience, who were all listening to his conversation.

The woman must have sensed Jack's discomfort. "How about you take a step into the kitchen and I will do my best to answer your questions." The woman led Jack back to another room where he could see a sink, stove and kitchen countertop. He could see a sofa at the other end with a few armchairs and a fire. His senses were overwhelmed by the smell of fresh coffee, bread and biscuits.

"Thank you, Mrs …" Jack prompted.

"Abigail Stanton. I'm also the Mayor of Hope Valley." Abigail extended her hand to Jack.

"Oh finally. I was looking for you earlier. Constable Jack Thornton." Jack shook her hand eagerly. "You might actually be able to help me!"

"I can most definitely try."

Jack's stomach released a loud growl. Abigail laughed and led Jack to a seat in the kitchen. "Let's take care of your stomach first" she said as she poured Jack a coffee and quickly made a roast beef sandwich. She handed him a plate, with some biscuits on the side.

"I will be back in just a moment." Abigail refilled the coffee pot and disappeared back into the dining room.

Jack began eating and was surprised at how good the food tasted. He hadn't eaten anything this good in a long time. Either that or he was just more famished than he thought. Abigail came back into the kitchen before taking a seat opposite him.

"Ok. What information do you need?"

Jack slowed his mouthful. "I am trying to find Elizabeth Thatcher, but everyone I have spoken to has been very vague. I can't tell if Miss Thatcher is generally disliked or there is something else going on. She appears to be quite elusive."

Abigail laughed. "That she is."

Jack was so puzzled. Abigail must have sensed that because she began to clarify.

"Constable Thornton, you will never find Elizabeth Thatcher in this town unless you prove that you can be trusted."

"What on earth does that mean?" Jack asked bewildered.

"Some things happened in this town a while ago and let's just say that Elizabeth and most of the women in this town distrust men. That's really all I can say."

At that moment, the back door to the kitchen came flying open behind Jack.

"Abigail, you wouldn't believe what …" Jack turned to see the woman from the schoolhouse freeze dead in her tracks at the site of who was in the café kitchen. Miss Austen's surprise at seeing Jack was evident but she managed to recover quickly.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt." Miss Austen came in closing the door behind her. She smoothed her skirt down as she spoke directly to Abigail, ignoring Jack altogether.

"I will talk to you later at dinner." Without waiting for Mrs Stanton to respond, she swept up the back stairs.

"Aaah sorry about that. Izzy normally finds me alone here at this time." Abigail stood and began making another roast beef sandwich.

"No problems. I already met Miss Austen at the schoolhouse today. She is friends with Miss Thatcher, I believe?"

"Everyone is friends with Elizabeth." Jack watched as Abigail wrapped the sandwich in paper and placed it in a brown paper bag, along with some cookies, before rolling up the top of the bag and placing it on the end of the counter.

"I got the impression that the women in this town don't like her."

"That is about the furthest from the truth that you can get. Elizabeth saved this town. We all feel very much indebted to her. She truly is a beautiful person, both inside and out."

Jack heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Miss Austen reappeared. No longer was she wearing a blouse and skirt, but she had changed into a shirt and pants. Tight pants. Jack's breath caught as he watched her descend the last few steps. _This woman is going to be my undoing. Those pants … why is she wearing pants? What type of woman wears pants?_ Jack looked away up from her pants, catching her eye. Miss Austen broke their contact, picking up the lunch bag at the end of the table.

"Thanks Abigail" she said as she went straight to the door.

"Izzy, wait" Abigail called to her. Miss Austen stopped in the doorway. She turned around and Jack observed a smile plastered to her face.

"Yes?"

"Maybe if you are on your way to the mill, you could take Constable Thornton with you?"

Jack interrupted. "Please just call me Jack."

Abigail nodded. "Maybe you could see if Elizabeth can spare a few moments to talk to him."

Jack observed Miss Austen, but she didn't falter. "Certainly. Jack?" she motioned towards the open door before walking off.

Jack took another mouthful of coffee and pulled some money out, placing it on the table before going to follow her out the door.

"Remember what I said Jack. You need to show everyone that you can be trusted" Abigail called to him. He nodded at her, before closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Jack joined Miss Austen on the street.

"Shall we?" Miss Austen began to walk down the road, heading straight out of town.

Jack walked by her side. As they walked, Jack began to notice a few men walking toward them along the road.

"Finally" Jack muttered under his breath.

Miss Austen looked over at him curiously but didn't say anything. As the men got closer, Jack noticed that they had stopped chatting between themselves.

"Miss Austen" one called out. The other two men tipped their hats to her. She smiled back at them. "Pete. Brian. Greg. How has your day been?"

"Good. We're ahead on the second saw. Making good progress."

"Sounds like you have been working hard. You were a bit behind yesterday, I believe." Miss Austen had slowed, stopping to stand in front of them. Jack remained behind her. "I presume you don't need any extra hands today then?"

The man named Brian jumped in. "We wouldn't say that" he spoke eagerly, and the other two men grinned.

Miss Austen laughed. "Sure. Okay, I will let Mr Blakely know."

Just as Jack was beginning to put some pieces together that was the puzzle of this town and its inhabitants, something else would throw him for a loop. _Why was the school teacher talking about saw mill progress in the street? And why was she on such familiar terms with these men? Maybe she was courting one of them. That's likely. She is beautiful. But they all smiled at her with the same friendly expression._ He couldn't understand any of it. This woman was driving him crazy after only knowing her for a few hours and he was sick of feeling like an idiot. She was walking down the street slightly ahead of him and Jack felt his eyes wandering back to those pants. _Do not look there! No woman should be allowed to wear pants like that. It should be against the law … and then I could arrest her and take her back to the jail with me … No! Do not go there. I have to get out of this town. She's too distracting._

"Miss Austen, what was that about back there?"

"Sorry Constable, what was what about?"

"Why does the town's school teacher need to know anything about mill operations?" Jack was exasperated.

Miss Austen just laughed. Her laugh was warm and drew Jack in. This woman in front of him was so intriguing. Even more so than the Miss Thatcher he was meant to be finding.

"I am not _just_ a school teacher, Constable." Her blue eyes pierced through him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply you were _just_ anything. And you can call me Jack."

Miss Austen just nodded at him. Jack stared back at her before the noise ahead of him, caused him to break eye contact with her. He could hear the saws at work and see the diesel fumes spiralling out above the trees. Jack saw a small building off to the side as they approached. Jack was hopeful that Miss Thatcher was sitting inside right now so that he could ask his questions and get away from this town as soon as possible. As Jack and Miss Austen approached the mill, Jack looked around to see many women dressed in pants and shirts, not unlike Miss Austen. As they came closer, several women turned and waved and called out her name to say hello. Jack was not surprised to see that she was very popular. She led Jack to the small office building and as they climbed the steps, a man walked around the corner dressed all in dark clothes.

"Izzy. Mr Smith would like to speak to you immediately."

"Thanks Shane. Is he in the back?"

"Yes."

"Shane Cantrell this is Constable Jack Thornton. Jack, would you mind waiting here for a few minutes? I will be back in a moment." Miss Austen turned and went inside before Jack could respond.

"Constable. What are you doing in town?" Shane asked.

"Trying to find the elusive Miss Thatcher. Have you seen her today?"

"Oh yes, she's around."

"Not you too. Everyone in this town is so vague. I'm a Mountie for goodness sake. Why won't anyone be honest with me?" Jack shook his head in frustration.

Shane just laughed at him. "Miss Thatcher pays my wage, comfortably I might add, to ensure that I remain loyal and honest to her and the business. I am the last person in this entire town that would sell her out – well, me and Bill Avery at least."

"Fine then. If I tell you why I need to speak to her, can you find a way to get her to meet with me?"

"Maybe." Shane smirked at him.

Jack sighed. "A man reported that she had attempted to murder him over a minor disagreement. Unfortunately, I have been sent here to ask questions and resolve the matter."

"And by resolve, do you mean arrest? Look there is no way you will lay a hand on Miss Thatcher. I promise you that. As for the allegations, Elizabeth wouldn't hurt a fly … unless they deserved it, that is. The man you are talking about is Billy Hamilton, a thief and a conman. He attempted to steal the mills horses which led to Elizabeth shooting him in the arm as a warning. She was on her own out here at the time. There were no witnesses, so it will always be his word against hers" Shane concluded.

"Where were you at the time? If you're the security around here, why was she out here alone?"

"We are here now, _because_ of Billy Hamilton. Bill Avery and I started here just over a month ago."

"And you know Miss Thatcher well? You're on a first name basis with her?"

"We've worked for Thatcher Shipping for years in Hamilton. Bill has known Elizabeth ever since she was born. I've known Elizabeth for about five years I suppose."

"It sounds like you are very certain about what happened considering you were miles away at the time." Jack looked Shane up and down. He seemed okay as far as first impressions go and Jack was normally a good judge of character, but Shane was in Miss Thatcher's pocket so who knows if he could be trusted.

As if reading his mind, Shane spoke with confidence. "I would trust Elizabeth over a man I don't know certainly. But I know Elizabeth is not guilty of _attempted_ murder."

"Why is that?"

Shane grinned at him. "Because Elizabeth doesn't miss. If she wanted him dead, he would be dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(Added 1/7/2018)

 **CHAPTER 8**

Elizabeth returned to the front of the office building to see Jack wandering down towards the mill shed. She had grabbed her hat and gloves just in case she needed them as she went.

"What does he want, Shane?"

"He's investigating the Billy Hamilton case."

"What? I don't need this right now. He could undo all our hard work."

"I know but once he gets the answers he's after, he will be gone again. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. Thanks Shane."

"See you at dinner? Faith said you were coming with us."

"Yes, I will see you then."

Elizabeth walked up to the shed where Jack just disappeared. He was standing inside watching everything. His head was held up high and he looked around at everything curiously. Elizabeth walked right up behind him.

"Jack? Should I show you around?" Elizabeth spoke, startling him. He turned around and it brought the two of them closer together than she was expecting. Elizabeth noted he had dark brown eyes and he was only marginally taller than she was. Jack nodded to her question, while giving her a strange look.

Elizabeth pulled away from him and led him through the different sheds explaining some of the different machinery. She tried to maintain a distance between them but it appeared Jack was doing the opposite.

"Why are there so many women working here? Surely a saw mill should be made up of male employees, not females." Jack stated with a hint of arrogance.

"Why can't women work in a saw mill? If they can do the work, what does it matter?" Elizabeth countered, her tone ready to defend the women.

"I just meant that it is quite labour intensive and hard on a woman's body" Jack glanced back at Elizabeth. She could feel the anger building and he must have seen it in her eyes, because he dropped his eyes to avoid eye contact.

"I will have you know that this mill started with only the women. The men only started about a month back. The mill needed more men to keep up with the orders. Male or female doesn't matter to Thatcher Shipping so long as everyone works hard and gets the job done." Elizabeth spoke with a fury that she hoped wouldn't give her identity away to this nosy Mountie. _But he is very handsome. Oh, stop it Elizabeth. He's leaving soon._

"Miss Austen, I apologise. It was an observation only. I didn't mean to cause offense."

Elizabeth could tell Jack's apology was genuine but he had still managed to wind her up.

"You seem to be very passionate about the mill. I still can't understand why a teacher would get caught up in a saw mill."

"It's a small town. Everyone works in the mill. I was approached to help with the books, so that's what I do." Elizabeth hoped her answer sounded reasonable. She had so much riding on this. She just hoped that Jack wasn't going to ruin all her hard work. For the first time in her life, Elizabeth felt much safer knowing that new people were befriending her for being herself rather than being a Thatcher.

"Izzy!" Elizabeth saw Cat calling her over. Elizabeth went over to see what the problem was. Cat explained that they needed her help, which would take longer than a few minutes. Elizabeth walked back towards Jack.

"Sorry, our tour is over for the moment. Perhaps you can go find Shane and he can show you the rest." Elizabeth pointed back towards the office, where a black figure could be seen standing near the door.

"Of course, thank you for your time Miss Austen." Jack tipped his hat and headed back toward Shane.

* * *

Shane was happy to continue showing Jack around the rest of the mill. As they walked, Jack glanced back into the shed that he had just returned from and saw Miss Austen had rolled up her shirt sleeves and put a hat on to cover her hair. She had put on some thick gloves and was now helping to shift some timbers. Jack looked at her toned arms, lifting and moving boards. The surprise on his face must have shown.

"What's the problem, Constable? Leave your mouth open like that and you will likely swallow a fly." Shane laughed loudly at his own joke.

"That woman is fascinating." Jack didn't take his eyes off her as he spoke. Miss Austen was now standing on top of the wagon loading the boards. She was bent over, her pants tight and her shirt dipping just above her camisole _. I must get to know this woman. I have never met anyone quite like her. She seems oblivious as to how good she looks._

"You don't even know the half of it!" Shake laughed, slapping Jack on the back and steering him away towards the second mill.

* * *

Jack spoke to several of the employees. The male employees all said the same thing. They had never met Miss Thatcher. Mr Blakely or Mr Smith came and delivered the instructions while Shane and Bill enforced all the rules. Even though none of them had met her, all of the men praised Miss Thatcher as an employer. She was flexible and fair and always found solutions to their problems. Jack found that even though Mr Blakely and Mr Smith were young, they always resolved issues quickly after speaking to Miss Thatcher. Jack managed to catch up to a couple of the women as well.

"How long have you been working here, Mrs Blakely?"

"Just over a year. I started when the mill first opened."

"Why did you start working here?" Jack had his notepad out but so far most of the pages remained empty.

"I needed money. This was the only job in town."

"Right. May I ask what happened to your husband, Mrs Blakely?"

The woman went pale and her feet shifted uncomfortably. Jack noticed her shoulders straighten before she replied.

"He was killed in the explosion."

"Explosion?" Jack latched onto this new piece of information. No one had mentioned an explosion.

"Yes. Just over a year ago now. It was a coal mining accident that killed most of the men in this town, including my dear Paul. That's why there are so many women working here. We are all the ones that were left behind. Other widows and young women came from neighbouring towns when they heard that Thatcher Shipping hired women in their mill."

"So if you have been here since the beginning and are somewhat of a manager, you must have worked quite closely with Miss Thatcher in that time."

"Yes, of course" Mrs Blakely spoke with an element of pride in her voice.

"Great. Can you please describe her appearance to me?" Jack watched Mrs Blakely's expression change to uncertainty. "Just so that I know what to look out for when I am around town" he reassured her.

"Fine. She is about my height and a similar build I would think, maybe a little slimmer."

"Okay." Jack noted these details down. "Hair colour?"

"A brown colour, I suppose."

"Eye colour?"

"You know I'm not really sure. I'm not all that observant. Will that be all? I must get back to work."

"Just one more thing. The site manager, Mr Blakely, is he any relation?"

"Oh yes. James is my son." Mrs Blakely beamed.

Jack smiled. "How did he manage to get into such a role?"

"Miss Thatcher approached him personally and trained him for the role. She taught him everything. He and Beau Smith have been so lucky to receive her attention. I have been very impressed with how well they both perform in their roles. Miss Thatcher is a very generous young woman. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Mrs Blakely left to return to her work.

* * *

Jack was becoming increasingly frustrated. He knew his superiors would not understand how Jack couldn't get a simple statement and close this report in a timely manner. It was nearing the end of the first day and he had made little progress, except for the small amount of information that Shane had provided and Mrs Blakely's vague description of her appearance. Unfortunately, that description could more or less describe half of the young women in town.

"Jack, are you staying at the saloon tonight?" Shane asked as they headed back into town.

"Yes, I suppose so. My horse is in the livery but that was as far as I got."

"Well I'm meeting some people for dinner if you would like to join us. The food is basic but I think you might enjoy the company."

"Sure thanks. I will get settled and meet you there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(1/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 9**

Elizabeth left the mill for the day and was absolutely exhausted. After doing mainly manual labour for the afternoon, she knew her paperwork and schoolwork was falling behind. Thankfully it was a Friday night and she could catch up over the weekend.

Elizabeth was due to meet Faith in the saloon in an hour, so she raced back to Abigail's and ran upstairs while Abigail was getting ready for the dinner rush. She grabbed her things and made her way to the washroom downstairs. It was on days like today that Elizabeth really missed indoor plumbing and the space she had in her parent's house in Hamilton. She had to pump the water and then clean herself from a basin in the back room of the café while she could hear people dining on the other side of the wall. She used soap to wipe away the perspiration and saw dust that had stuck to her skin. Elizabeth didn't want to wash her hair but as she pulled out the pins and let her long hair fall, she could feel just how dusty it was. With a sigh, she dunked her head in the bowl doing her best to clean her hair in the small bowl. She wrung it out and towel dried it as best as she could. Elizabeth got dressed in one of her plain blouses and skirts and brushed out her hair. She went back upstairs to her dresser and put some perfume on and pulled her hair back with two of her plainer clips. She went back downstairs to walk to the saloon.

Elizabeth was looking forward to catching up with Faith. Elizabeth had known Faith the longest and was the most intimate with her out of anyone in Hope Valley. Faith had grown up down the road from Elizabeth in Hamilton and they had become fast friends. It was probably Faith's influence, more than anyone's, that had led Elizabeth toward teaching. Although her parents weren't too impressed with their friendship because of their different backgrounds, Faith had a way with words that made everyone love her.

When Elizabeth had written to her telling her about a nursing job in the small town that Elizabeth was teaching in, she knew Faith would jump at the opportunity to come and stay near her friend. Although it was a quiet town to work in, Faith seemed to enjoy the country feel rather than the big city living, just like Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was more than surprised when Shane arrived about a month ago and he and Faith already knew each other. Since then Shane and Faith appeared to be courting, although Faith hadn't specifically mentioned anything to Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth entered the saloon, she saw Faith sitting at a large table with Shane next to her, as well as Bill, Molly Sullivan and another man who Elizabeth didn't recognise. As she approached the table, Faith waved to her and the unknown man turned around. _Jack. This man is everywhere today. He is just as handsome without his Mountie jacket on. Oh goodness, here I was wanting to relax tonight. I can hardly think straight around him._

Jack stood as she approached the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit.

"You again." Elizabeth said as she passed him.

"Nice to see you too." Jack whispered. Jack pushed her chair in before sitting back beside her.

"You must admit, you have been everywhere today. Are you following me, Constable?" Elizabeth said under her breath while forcing a smile for the rest of the table.

"Actually, I was here first. Perhaps you are following me." Jack grinned cheekily at her, his dimples emerging.

Elizabeth just shook her head before returning her attention to the rest of the table. The group had ordered some chilli and corn bread and it arrived quickly. Shane and Jack had gone to the bar to get some more drinks. Faith had leaned into Elizabeth and in a whisper had retold the events of the afternoon about Shane introducing her to Jack.

"He is gorgeous, Izzy. Just try and get to know him before you judge him, pleeease" Faith begged. Even Faith called Elizabeth "Izzy" now. Faith had a few slip-ups early on so decided it was best to call Elizabeth by her new name like everyone else.

"He's probably just like that other Mountie, what was his name? Mason?"

"Yes, but we already know he's not about to drag you back to Hamilton."

"We don't know anything because he hasn't found Miss Thatcher yet." Elizabeth's voice was low hoping that no one would hear their conversation.

"Can you at least admit he's gorgeous?"

"He's kind of cute." Elizabeth gave her a small smile.

" _Kind of_ cute? He is much more than that! Come on admit it! You can't tell me that you're not interested in him. I saw your face light up when you walked in. He's your type!"

"What exactly is my type?" Elizabeth said incredulously, her voice growing louder.

"You know … tall, dark, handsome, mysterious …"

"How is he mysterious?"

"So you admit he's handsome!"

"If I admit it, can we end this conversation?"

"Mmm hmm" Faith nodded grinning.

"Okay, he's handsome" Elizabeth agreed reluctantly as she realised Faith was watching something behind Elizabeth.

"Who's handsome?" Shane's voice interrupted them right as Jack sat down next to Elizabeth causing her to start. Elizabeth could feel herself blushing at what the men had just overheard. She didn't look at Jack, instead, her eyes were fixed on Faith. Faith just smiled innocently at her.

"Oh just one of my students. He is really growing up to be quite a good looking young man. He's distracting some of the girls in my class and I'm not sure that there's anything I can do about it." Elizabeth spoke directly to Shane. _Do not look at him, he will see straight through your story._

"Yes, that is a problem. I wonder what my teacher used to do?" Shane said laughingly.

Elizabeth dared a glance at Jack hoping her rosy cheeks didn't give her away. His eyes met hers and she was pretty sure he knew she was lying. He looked at her curiously. She felt like his dark brown eyes were pulling back her layers. If she stayed here long enough she knew she would be telling him everything. Luckily, they weren't alone.

"I best get going. I have a big day tomorrow." Elizabeth stood and said goodbye to everyone. "Thanks for dinner."

"I will walk you home, Miss Austen." Jack had stood up and was motioning to leave with her.

"No need, Constable. It's just across the road."

"Miss Austen, I insist."

Elizabeth nodded at him and Jack walked with her to the door.

* * *

Jack opened the door for Miss Austen and followed behind her.

Jack had been in this town for one whole day and this woman was driving him crazy. She was gorgeous, intelligent, hard-working and mysterious. All criteria that he would want in a woman. But he wasn't after a woman. _I am just passing through. I don't want a woman. I'm a Mountie for goodness sake! We don't marry! Oh look at her hair how it falls down her back in those ringlets. I would really like to touch her hair … it looks so beautiful._ His thoughts consumed him, so he just walked in silence beside her.

"How long will you be in town, Jack?"

"Just a few days."

"Oh I see. That's a shame. We could do with a Mountie in town now things are expanding."

"I am on my way to Cape Fullerton."

"Planning on catching thieves and whisky runners?"

"You know Cape Fullerton?"

"I've been there before."

"I'm looking forward to it. It's my dream post. I hope it's really exciting."

"Is that what you're after? Excitement?"

"Sure. A lot of young men are, you will find. You don't have any brothers?"

"Not exactly. I grew up with a man that I treat like a brother."

"Was he after excitement?"

"No" Miss Austen laughed. "He's rather boring in that way. Most of the young men I know are the same."

"Aaah so you like a man who might be a bit more exciting then?" Jack laughed but felt that what he said was probably a bit inappropriate to say to a lady. Looking away from Miss Austen, he nervously tried to correct his statement. "I'm sorry, that was an ungentlemanly thing to say. I didn't mean …"

"No, you were right. I do." She smiled at him. "This is me. Goodnight, Constable." Miss Austen smiled at him again before disappearing through the back door to the café.

Jack sighed _._ It took just one day. One day and he had fallen for this woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Note: I hope this isn't going too slow. It will start speeding up now!**

(1/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 10**

For Jack, the next day in Hope Valley followed much the same as the first. He asked lots of questions, got lots of vague answers and was no closer to finding Miss Thatcher.

The following day, a Sunday, there was the weekly church service held and a picnic lunch followed. Abigail had mentioned it was to encourage all the new families in town to get to know one another. Jack wasn't going to go but when he heard almost everyone from the town was going he thought it might be a good chance to finally find Miss Thatcher. He sat in the back corner of the school that was now acting as a church in a borrowed navy suit. He had only brought basic clothes with him and his Sunday best was not a priority before now. Thankfully Shane's spare suit fit him surprisingly well.

Jack watched as the locals came in, most of them familiar now. Just before the service Abigail entered with Miss Austen by her side. Miss Austen looked so different today than how she had appeared in the few days that Jack had known her. Today she had a delicate white blouse on with lace detail and a soft pink skirt on. Her auburn hair curled down her back and she had pearl clips pulling it back. She was even more beautiful than he had seen her. She smiled at everyone, giving a few people little waves before she took her seat in the front row between Abigail and Miss Carter. Mrs Montgomery began the service and Jack tore his eyes away from Miss Austen, noticing that there was no Miss Thatcher in the church.

After the service, Jack waited outside before approaching Abigail who stood talking to Miss Carter while Miss Austen was talking to some children.

"Hi Abigail."

"Jack! You came. Would you mind helping me bring some food over from the café?"

"Certainly."

The two of them walked back toward the café.

"How's your investigation going, Jack?"

"I was hoping it would be a quick and simple case and I would be on my way by tomorrow at the latest, but I have found that I underestimated Miss Thatcher."

Abigail laughed. "Nothing with Elizabeth is quick and simple, especially if you are trying to catch her off guard. That woman has learnt the hard way that she needs to protect herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me ask you. Of the people you have spoken to, which ones do you think actually know Miss Thatcher?"

"I suppose its just the women and the men from the mill office" Jack spoke slowly.

"Right. I will give you another hint. Shane and Bill are loyal to Thatcher Shipping. Bill has known Elizabeth since she was born. They have both watched her grow up. Mr Blakely and Mr Smith lost their fathers in the mine explosion and were still in school when Elizabeth arrived here."

"So why do only the women know who Miss Thatcher is?" Jack posed the question, speaking more to himself.

"You're close. Think about that."

"Why can't you just tell me Abigail?" Jack felt like he was almost whining the way the question came out.

"Its not my secret to tell."

"All I need is a statement from her with as many details as possible regarding what happened the night of July 12. Then I will be on my way." Normally Jack was such a patient man, but this town was driving him crazy with all the distrust and secrets. The fact that people in this town didn't trust a Mountie really bothered him. "Why doesn't she trust anyone? Even a Mountie?"

"This town was basically unprotected. A bunch of widows and young children were all that remained. Then a well-known heiress arrives in town. What do you think happened? Billy Hamilton was just one of a long string of men that arrived with the objective of taking advantage of the people here. One of them even included a Mountie. Elizabeth only trusts the women in this town. Elizabeth started the mill to save them and this town. They would do anything for her, just as she did for them, myself included." They had reached the café now and Abigail opened the door leading Jack into the kitchen.

Jack thought about what Abigail had said. It had been a town full of women with no men here to protect them. Jack finally understood Elizabeth Thatcher's disappearing act.

"How do I get her to trust me?"

"Be yourself. I trust you Jack, otherwise I wouldn't be telling you all this." Abigail loaded his arms with plates of sandwiches while she grabbed a few baskets and they headed back to the church.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Jack helped Abigail spread out the food on the tables. He helped hand out plates and helped the children reach the sandwiches and biscuits. He waited until everyone had eaten before he helped himself. He came and sat with her, Faith and Shane. They talked about the church service and the school. Some of the children came up to talk to her and she noticed Jack listening as she answered their questions. Some of the children started playing baseball and Jack eagerly went and played with them. When it came time to pack up, Jack was there helping and was beside her as she walked home. Jack appeared to be genuine with everything he did and something about him was tugging at Elizabeth, telling her he was a good man.

* * *

Jake awoke the next morning to the sound of something sliding under his door. He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to see an envelope sitting on the floor. He picked it up and pulled a letter out. The handwriting was elegant and the cursive indicated it belonged to someone from high society. Glancing down at the bottom of the letter, his breath caught when he saw who it was from: Elizabeth Thatcher.

 _To Constable Jack Thornton._

 _This is an honest account of the events that occurred at Thatcher's Mill, Hope Valley on 12_ _th_ _July 1912._

 _I was alone in the mill office about 7pm when I heard a noise in the stables. I knew no one should be there so I grabbed my pistol from the safe and headed to investigate. I tied a tripwire at the stable entrance and went around the back in an attempt to catch the intruder. Two of the horses had already been let out of their pens. I noticed a male figure in one of the remaining. I warned the man to leave, which they did but tripped over during their rushed exit. I attempted to apprehend the man but was pushed away. At this point I recognised the man as Billy Hamilton, who was most likely disgruntled because I was unable to offer him work or my attention for a dinner invitation. I was subsequently backhanded across the face. I still had my pistol in my hand, so I shot him in the right arm in order to scare him away. I did threaten him with further injury if he did not leave town immediately. I never saw him again._

 _I was shooting Billy Hamilton in self-defence. He would have gotten away with stealing my horses if I had not intervened._

 _Since this incident, I have hired two Pinkertons to remain on site for security. We also have two male site managers and I no longer remain in the office on my own._

 _I hope this account can assist you in your enquiries. Mayor Abigail Stanton and Nurse Faith Carter can corroborate my story as I had a black eye for a week. There were no other witnesses._

 _Faithfully yours,_

 _Elizabeth Thatcher_

Jack re-read the letter again. If he could confirm that this was Elizabeth's handwriting this would be sufficient, along with Abigail's statement, to close the investigation. Jack felt somewhat relief that the case would be closed. Leaving Hope Valley was something else though. He had begun to feel comfortable here over a few short days and the people here were something else.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in the kitchen of the café. She had done it. She had written the letter and now Jack would leave. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was good that she wouldn't have a Mountie around who could be close to ruining her secret, but she was beginning to like Jack. _He's a man. He can't be trusted. Pull your head out of the clouds. He's leaving._ Elizabeth got ready for school.

* * *

Jack walked to the mercantile and sent a telegram to his superiors. He was advising them of the progress of the case and was waiting for his new orders, otherwise he would leave for Cape Fullerton as originally planned. Jack walked over to the café to find Abigail. He found her hands deep in the soapy water surrounded by dirty dishes.

"Abigail, I have had progress this morning. Miss Thatcher wrote me a letter of her account. I was wondering, do you have a copy of her teaching contract in the mayor's office?"

"Of course. As soon as I'm done here we can go over."

"Let me help then." Jack picked up a dishcloth and began to dry the dishes.

"Jack you really don't need to do that."

"Sure I do. You helped me out, Abigail. You spoke to Miss Thatcher."

"Yes, well she's very head strong but obviously she came around."

They finished the dishes before Abigail and Jack walked over to the Mayor's office. Abigail unlocked the door and went straight to the file drawer. She sorted through until she found the relevant papers.

"Here you go." Abigail went over to her desk, her back to Jack.

Jack looked down at the papers to see Elizabeth Thatcher's signature at the bottom. He pulled out her letter and compared it to the signature. It was a perfect match.

"Great. Thank you."

Jack glanced down at the contract momentarily and noticed that Miss Thatcher's contract was for two years.

"Abigail? This indicates that Miss Thatcher should still be teaching. Her contract is still active."

Abigail turned around slowly.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well how does Miss Austen fit into this? Can I see her contract?"

"That is an arrangement that Miss Thatcher made. She doesn't have a contract."

"How is that possible? Miss Thatcher is in breach of her contract."

"Yes, but some things happened with the mill. Elizabeth approached the town council regarding the current arrangement, which we all agreed to. Miss Austen is fulfilling the contract."

"None of the mothers objected?"

"Sure, some of them objected, but they came around to the reasoning. That is the whole point of discussing things at the town meeting. Is that all you need Jack?"

"Aaah yeah. I just need a statement from you indicating that you witnessed Miss Thatcher with a black eye on 12th July and I am finished. I can be on my way."

"So that's it? You're leaving?" Abigail sounded disappointed.

"Yes. Unless I hear otherwise from my superiors. I am waiting on a return telegram."

"Of course. Right, well, I need to get back to the café now. Can I give you the written statement this afternoon? I will write it after lunch."

"Sure. Thanks Abigail."

Jack nodded to Abigail before leaving her alone in the Mayor's office.

* * *

Abigail stood there thinking. She had quite liked having a Mountie in town. It was good having Shane and Bill around too but Abigail really thought a Sheriff was becoming more and more important. After all they still had a jail but no one occupied it. The Hope Valley population had also reached over 100 citizens now and was still growing.

Abigail sat down and began penning a letter to the Royal North West Mounted Police. She hoped that she was doing this for the town and not for other reasons. Right now, she couldn't separate the two in her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Note: Thanks so much to those people who have spent the time to submit a review! Definitely keeps me motivated to continue posting.**

(2/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 11**

Abigail went directly to the Mercantile to post her letter to the Royal Canadian Mounties. She also sent a telegram ahead to let them know that a letter was coming.

"Keep this between us, please Katie?"

"Of course, Mrs Stanton."

"Not even Miss Austen, okay?"

"Okay."

Abigail headed back to the café to start preparing for the lunch time crowd.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure what to do with the rest of his day. He had been hoping to head out of Hope Valley that afternoon, but he didn't want to rush Abigail. She had been so helpful so far, he didn't want to get her offside now. Jack decided to wander up to the mill. Bill was standing outside the office today. Jack had spoken to him a bit the other night in the saloon. He seemed a bit stand-offish but that was not surprising for this town.

"Bill" Jack approached him, nodding his head.

"Jack. What are you after?" Blunt and to the point. Jack smiled.

"Nothing. Just killing time until I leave later. Miss Thatcher in?"

"No, she left town this morning. Gone back to Hamilton for a few days."

"Not really a surprise. She's avoiding me."

"Something like that." Bill smirked.

A woman walked up from the mill and interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Bill, is Mr Smith here? We need more hands on the first saw."

"No, he's not. I will let him know when he gets back."

After a nod of her head, the woman began to walk away.

Jack called to her. "I can help out if you like. I'm just spinning my wheels here."

"Constable, are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Show me the way."

The woman smiled, leading him away to the shed.

"My name is Tabby."

"Jack. Show me where you want me."

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at the mill in the afternoon, a little late from dealing with some children who had been fighting in class. Bill came to greet her as she walked up the road.

"Izzy. You are not going to believe what's going on?"

"What?"

"Go take a look on the first saw." Bill gave her a wink and went back to leaning against the wall of the office.

Elizabeth walked down to the shed, her mind racing through what she might possibly find. What she actually saw was not expected. There was Jack, surrounded by women, helping to load a wagon. She saw his red serge hanging on the shed wall. Elizabeth watched as they worked, the women did appear to be fawning all over him, but he was doing a good job. He glanced up momentarily, catching her eye. Elizabeth quickly turned and left the shed without looking back.

Elizabeth went back to the office and found James and Beau.

"How are things looking today?"

"Good. We're running ahead on both of the saws. The first saw was behind but they have been very quick to load the wagons today" James answered.

"Great. I received three more orders today." Elizabeth pulled out the letters that she had received.

"Would you like me to handle that?" Beau asked her.

"Yes. Here you go." Elizabeth handed him the papers.

James continued to detail some of the expenses and costs and Beau jumped in with other information as needed. Elizabeth was so impressed with how well the two young men had taken on their responsibility.

"It sounds like you both have everything under control today. I'm very proud of you both."

James and Beau beamed.

"I have a bit of schoolwork to catch up on. Perhaps I will head back to the café for a bit to give you two the office to yourselves. If there are any problems, send someone to get me. Will that be okay?"

"Yes, Miss Austen."

Elizabeth left the mill office and walked back to town. This was the first afternoon that she had away from the mill in a long time. She almost felt a bit lost, walking back towards town in the early afternoon. _This is good for me. I need to catch up on school work and I need to learn to take a step back. This has nothing to do with Jack being surrounded by all those women. What is wrong with me? Since when do I care?_

* * *

Jack finished up loading the wagon. As the wagon pulled away, he found himself surrounded by four young women.

"Oh Constable, thank you so much."

"It's so good to have some nice strong hands to help us."

"Let us make it up to you. Perhaps we can buy you a drink at the saloon?"

Jack felt trapped. He laughed nervously.

"Thank you ladies, but I best be on my way."

"But Constable, we must make it up to you" Tabby insisted.

"That's really not necessary."

Jack went and grabbed his jacket off the hook and hastily departed before they could follow him. He quickly walked back to town and headed to his room above the saloon to clean up.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen table of the café. She had anticipated doing some school work but upon entering, Abigail was there finishing up from the lunchtime rush. Abigail had been surprised to see Elizabeth there in the middle of the day and had offered her a cup of tea and some biscuits. Elizabeth had been too polite to refuse, so the two of them had sat there chatting. Elizabeth had missed this. Her and Abigail used to catch up like this every day but now with the mill and Abigail's duties as mayor they rarely saw each other for longer than five minutes.

"Izzy, how have things been going with the Constable?"

"I wrote the letter as you advised."

"Yes, he's expecting to leave town today or tomorrow."

"That is probably for the best." Elizabeth said the words but didn't really feel them. Although thinking back to Jack working in the shed back at the mill with Tabby and Jenny surrounding him, maybe she was right.

"You don't really believe that" Abigail spoke softly. Elizabeth's eyes darted up.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you look at him."

"Honestly, Abigail. I don't look at him in any way."

"I saw you yesterday at the picnic. You were watching him and when you weren't looking, he was watching you."

"Abigail, you are my best friend, but right now you are delusional."

"Just admit it, you like him."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do. He's a really nice man. Good looking too."

"Abigail, not you too. You sound like Faith."

"What did Faith say?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone unless I said the same thing."

"Said what?"

"That he's really handsome."

At that moment, Jack came around the corner.

"Excuse me, ladies."

"Jack! Sorry I didn't hear the bell ring." Abigail stood up to greet him.

Elizabeth could feel the heat rising up her neck again. _Honestly, how could that happen a second time? He must think that's all I talk about!_

"I was just after that statement Abigail."

"Sure, just a moment. Take a seat and I will go get it."

Abigail walked up the back stairs, leaving them alone.

"Still having problems with that student?"

"Sorry?"

"You know, the one distracting all the girls?"

Elizabeth looked at him puzzled before she remembered her cover story at the saloon.

"Oh yes. It's quite the problem." Elizabeth thought back to Jack working at the mill. "You know, females fawning all over him."

"I don't really know."

"Really? You've never had that happen to you?"

"No."

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously.

"I mean I've never taught children where I've had to deal with that particular problem."

"Oh, right." Elizabeth let out a nervous laugh.

"I heard Miss Thatcher left town this morning. She really didn't like being in the same place as me, did she?" Jack grinned at her.

"It does seem that way. Abigail said you were leaving town as well."

Jack's grin disappeared.

"Aaaah … yes .. well I … that is I finished up the case, so I have to head to my posting."

Elizabeth noticed his reply sounded nervous.

"Of course. There's nothing keeping you here."

They both went silent. Jack was looking at her intently. His eyes seemed to be trying to read her. Elizabeth felt uncomfortable but curious at the same time.

Elizabeth heard the bell of the café and next Katie Yost appeared at the door to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Izzy. Constable, you have received a telegram."

"Thank you, Katie." Katie handed him the telegram and left again.

Jack read the telegram, just as Abigail walked back downstairs.

"Here you go, Jack." Abigail placed her letter on the table in front of him.

Jack looked up from his telegram.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Abigail's voice was concerned.

"I've been requested to stay here another week."

"Well that is good news. You will be able to come to the dance on Saturday night now!" Abigail glanced at Elizabeth. Elizabeth watched her. Something told her that Abigail was not all that surprised by Jack's announcement. Jack seemed to miss it though.

"What dance?"

"The Mill Dance. Miss Thatcher thought it would be a good idea for everyone to dress up a bit and let their hair down."

"Right. I suppose I will be able to go then."

"Great." The bell rang again at the café entrance and Abigail went to see who it was.

"Miss Austen, what are you up to this afternoon?"

"Just some schoolwork I'm trying to catch up on. You may as well call me Izzy now that you will be in town for another week." Elizabeth smiled at him. "It seems you are on a first name basis with everyone else in town."

"Okay. Do you know if Miss Thatcher will be returning for the dance then? I thought if her father's company was organising the dance, she would make an effort to go."

"I'm not sure."

"Not really surprising, I suppose."

"Why is that?"

"A dance in Hope Valley is not exactly the social event of the season on her calendar. I'm surprised she has lasted so long in this place."

"Sorry, I don't follow."

"I have heard a lot of stories about women of her class. How is she surviving without indoor plumbing, electricity, servants, cars, fancy shops or restaurants? Living in Hope Valley is quite the drop for a woman like her. Besides that, I'm amazed her father has let her stay for so long."

Elizabeth's blood began to boil and she fought hard to maintain her composure. _How dare he make such presumptions about her!_

"I'm surprised you would believe those said stories and apply them so generally to all the women of your acquaintance. Surely you would prefer to seek out facts and make your own judgment."

Jack's shock at her response was evident. He looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I meant no disrespect to your friend."

"Well it didn't sound like that. Jack, I have a lot to do so if there is nothing further …"

"Of course. Sorry for taking up so much of your time."

Jack spun on his heel and left the café. Elizabeth stared after him, shaking her head in disappointment.

* * *

Later that evening, Jack sat in the saloon, a spoonful of chilli in hand. He was rethinking the events of the day and was having trouble concentrating. The confrontation, if you call it that, with Izzy regarding Miss Thatcher's lack of comfort was annoying him. He didn't intend to come across sounding so arrogant but Izzy had definitely perceived it that way. Now he had a whole week in town and he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do with his time. All he could think about was fixing things with Izzy. He took a bite of cornbread, just as a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jack, you're here after all."

"Tabby. How was your afternoon?"

"A bit too quiet after you left."

Jack knew what she was doing. Jack had always attracted women but he knew just as well how to politely refuse their attention. Before he had the chance to speak, Jenny appeared behind her, dragging another woman along with her. Before Jack knew it, the women had surrounded him and sat down at his table. Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He still had half a bowl of chilli to go, so he didn't want to up and leave without finishing. The women started telling Jack stories, trying to engage him. Jack answered their questions politely but tried to finish eating as quickly as possible. If he thought things couldn't get any worse, he was wrong.

Izzy appeared at the saloon door. She saw Jack immediately, but hovered as if unsure what to do.

"Jack?" Jenny asked.

"Sorry. What?" Jack was still watching Izzy across the room.

"Are you going to the dance on Saturday?"

"Um I'm not sure yet."

"If you need a dance partner, I'm available."

"So am I." Tabby added, from his other side.

Jack didn't respond. He watched as Izzy made her way to their table, her eyes never leaving his.

"Excuse me, ladies." Izzy interrupted.

The women hadn't seen her approach, but their conversation about the dance immediately ceased.

"Jack, Abigail sent me over to give you something. Have you got a minute?" Izzy asked.

Jack immediately stood. "Yes, of course."

"This is the key to the jail. Abigail said since you were staying for the rest of the week, perhaps you might like to clean it up a bit. It needs some work. No one has been in there for some time."

"Thank you, Izzy."

"No problems. I will leave you to your dinner and company then." Izzy's face was serious as she turned to leave. Jack watched her go before turning back to his table.

"Excuse me, ladies. I need to follow something up. Thank you for the company."

Jack grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and raced out the door leaving his half-eaten dinner and three surprised women behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(2/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 12**

"Izzy! Wait!" Jack ran across the street, trying to catch up with her.

"Jack?" Izzy turned around, surprised by his voice.

"Izzy, I just wanted to apologise for what I said about your friend before. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

"Jack it's fine. Don't worry about it. You should get back to your dinner."

"No, I'm done."

"Ok, well I'm going to go. Abigail is waiting for me."

"Perhaps I will come with you … you know, thank her for the key and everything."

"Okay …"

* * *

Elizabeth had reluctantly done as Abigail had asked her. Why she had to take the key to Jack at this hour, she didn't know, but Abigail had insisted. She wasn't about to argue. But seeing him in the saloon surrounded by the women from the mill had made her angry. She had never felt like this before and was confused by her own feelings. Elizabeth had gotten out of there as quick as she could but seeing Jack running down the street after her had been surprising. There was something about Jack that Elizabeth just couldn't put her finger on.

* * *

As they walked into the back door of the kitchen, Abigail looked up to see the two of them.

"You two make quite the pair." Abigail greeted them.

"Sure. Like milk and orange juice." Elizabeth replied.

"Wait. What? Are you saying I'm plain like milk?" Jack asked.

"No, quite the contrary. You were the orange juice. I'm the milk."

"Okay, you've lost me."

"Orange juice is flashy but can be bitter. You're flashy in your Mountie uniform but slightly bitter and messy on the inside. Then there's the pulp, too."

"Right … and what is my 'pulp' exactly?"

"All those annoying questions that you ask" Elizabeth watched Jack's expression and seemed to be enjoying the effect she had on him. It motivated her to keep going. "Then of course there are the orange seeds."

Jack just folded his arms across his chest and nodded for her to continue.

"When you get an orange seed, it ruins the drink. It can ruin your whole day actually."

"That does sound terrible. Are you saying that I can ruin your day?"

"With one arrogant comment, yes, you can."

Abigail stood and just watched the banter backwards and forwards with a smug grin on her face.

"Izzy, I apologised about that."

"I, on the other hand, am the milk in the analogy. Plain and simple. Uncomplicated."

"Uncomplicated? You are kidding right? Everything you just said is far from uncomplicated."

"That's beside the point."

"What _is_ the point?" Jack was exasperated now. Abigail glanced between the two of them.

"We are polar opposites, Abigail. Not a pair."

With that Elizabeth excused herself and disappeared upstairs leaving a baffled Jack watching after her. He shook his head, bid Abigail goodnight and left too. Elizabeth was right though, the two of them were polar opposites in some ways, but Abigail knew what she saw. And opposites do attract.

* * *

Over the next few days, Elizabeth didn't see much of Jack around town, but she did hear all of the rumours. On Tuesday, Jack had chopped firewood for Abigail and the schoolhouse. Tabby had seen him swinging his axe with just his undershirt on so details of his fine physique had been whispered all over the mill. He had also helped some of the boys fine tune their baseball pitching technique. On Wednesday, Jack had shot some coyotes that were causing problems on one of the outlying farms as well as helped elderly Mrs Williams fix some of her paddock fences. On Thursday, Jack was seen repairing the jail and had an ongoing stream of female visitors to check on his progress.

Elizabeth couldn't believe the attention Jack received after being in town for only a week. The thing was Jack was nice and kind and most of the women in town realised it. Elizabeth did too but after seeing all the other women who were interested, she knew she didn't have a chance. Elizabeth didn't flirt and she most definitely had no time for games. _But I don't want a chance. I don't have time for men. And he's a Mountie. Mountie's don't get married._ That was the other thing that had been spread around town. Mountie's don't court and they definitely don't get married. That wasn't a rumour. Jack had told more than one woman the same thing, so that was a certainty.

* * *

Jack had been working hard at the jail most nights that week. When he first unlocked the door and looked inside he was shocked to see the thick layer of dust and cobwebs that covered the rooms. There were two cells that had cots with no mattresses and one of the cell doors was hanging off its hinges. The back room looked like it had been used mainly for storage. There were crates full of random junk stacked on another cot.

Jack borrowed a mop and bucket from Abigail and found an old broom before getting to work. After two nights of cleaning, the jail was starting to look much better. He had repaired the cell doors and managed to find the keys. He had approached the saloon for any old bedding and they had two old mattresses and some sheets that they were going to dispose of. He carried them back to the jail and made up the beds in the cells. It was starting to take shape.

Jack had an ongoing stream of visitors that afternoon. It seemed word had got out that he was working there. Every five minutes he had another woman calling on him, praising his hard work and complementing his progress. The only woman that had not come, was the one he wanted to see the most.

Jack had moved his things from the saloon into the back room of the jail. It was small, but it was private, and it would be much quieter there than above the saloon, especially with the dance approaching on Saturday night. Several women had reminded him that they didn't have dates for the dance. It was getting so bad that he had walked up to the mill that morning. Shane had helped him find some of the single men working there and mention all the single women that would be at the dance. _That would take the pressure off_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

The stage rolled into town around midday. Rosemary LeVeaux stepped off and stretched her stiff legs. That was a much longer trip than she had been expecting. And a bumpier one. She grabbed her bag down and glanced down the street. She saw the saloon and made her way over to find a room. She walked into the saloon to find it mostly empty. Rosemary had expected to see some people around to start her investigation immediately. She let out a big huff. A barmaid appeared, and Rosemary was able to acquire a room. She stowed her bags and immediately headed down the main street to see if she could find someone to talk to. She would find Elizabeth Thatcher and find out exactly what she was doing in Hope Valley.

* * *

Jack was sitting out on the steps of the jail porch after the sun had set. The streets were quiet, and Jack was enjoying the peace. As he sat there in the mild evening, he saw a woman turn the corner and hurry up the main street. He recognised her immediately. Izzy hadn't seen him sitting on the porch. She appeared to be in her own world. Jack was going to leave her be but thinking better of it he called out to her. She glanced up, her eyes adjusting trying to see him in the shadows.

"Jack? What are you doing there?"

"Just sitting down for a bit. I've been on my feet all day."

"Yes, I heard that you've been working hard the last few days." Izzy approached him, nearing the stairs. She looked up at him.

"Nothing like you, I'm sure." A smile broke on her face.

"You flatter me, Constable."

Jack stood and walked down the stairs to stand opposite her.

"Izzy, are you going to the dance on Saturday night?"

"Yes. I'm pretty certain everyone in town will be there."

"I was wondering … if I may escort you to the dance?"

Jack was so nervous. His palms were sweaty and he could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute. _What this woman does to me! I've never been so nervous!_

Izzy didn't answer straight away. Her head was cocked at the slightest angle as if trying to figure him out, her lips turned up in the slightest smile.

"Yes, you may."

"Saturday night then?"

"Yes. Good night Jack."

"Good night Izzy."

He watched her as she continued along the street and disappeared into the café. Jack was elated. He hadn't felt this happy in such a long time. He went into the jail and crashed onto his cot.

* * *

Jack was standing out the front of the jail the following morning. It was a Friday morning and most of the mill workers were heading up the street. Jack stood leaning against a post drinking his morning coffee. He could get used to this place, he thought. After Izzy agreed to go the dance with him the night before, Jack was actually hoping he might get to stay in town for a little bit longer.

Jack was disturbed from his thoughts by a loud rumbling that was approaching from a distance. A black speck appeared down the road, moving towards the main street quickly. The noise from the motorcycle reverberated off the buildings. The motorcycle stopped out the front of the saloon and the driver killed the motor. The man stepped off and pulled his bike hat and goggles off his head. He looked around, seemingly unsure of where to go. Jack put his coffee down on the windowsill and walked down the jail stairs.

"Hi there. Nice bike." Jack approached the bike. He had heard about motorcycles but hadn't seen one first hand. "Are they easy to ride?"

"You get used to it." The man was shorter than Jack and a stocky build. He was very well dressed in tailored pants, shirt and a tie with a fitted leather jacket over the top.

"Constable Jack Thornton" Jack said, holding out his hand. The man took it in a strong handshake.

"Lee Coulter."

"And what are you doing in Hope Valley, Mr Coulter?"

"Please, just Lee. I have business with Thatcher Shipping over the next week or so."

"Really? You were trying to catch up with the elusive Miss Thatcher?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." Lee smirked at him.

"I hope you have more luck than I have had then."

"Thank you. Where would I go for breakfast around here?"

"Abigail's. Just over there."

"Aaah yes. Thank you, Jack."

"No problem."

Jack made his way back toward the jail. He grabbed his coffee mug off the window and opened the jail door. He stepped inside but before he closed it, he heard a door slam and a woman's voice yell across the street.

"Lee!"

Jack looked back out around the doorway to see Izzy running down the street and throw her arms around Lee. He had wrapped his arms around her too, reciprocating her hug. _Who was this guy and why was Izzy in his arms?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(2/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 13**

"What are you doing here Lee? I can't believe it. Abigail said she saw your bike come into town and I knew it had to be you. You've been raving about that thing in your letters for the last few months!"

Elizabeth dragged Lee down the street towards the café. "Oh Lee. I'm so glad you're here. I have so much to show you."

Elizabeth opened the door to the café and sang out to her friend.

"Abigail?"

Lee followed behind her.

"Izzy, was it your friend?" Abigail appeared at the door to the kitchen in her apron.

"Sure was. Abigail, I would like you to meet Lee Coulter. We basically grew up together – my adopted brother if you will." Elizabeth laughed.

"It's a pleasure." Lee held out his hand and warmly shook Abigail's hand.

"So Izzy … what's that about?" Lee asked.

"That is a long story. Go sit down and I will bring you some breakfast" Elizabeth said directing Lee towards a table in the otherwise empty room.

"Nonsense, I will handle that. Both of you take a seat. You two have a lot of catching up to do." Abigail waved Elizabeth out of her kitchen. Elizabeth sat down opposite Lee at an empty table to the side of the dining room.

"Well, Izzy …" Lee chuckled.

Elizabeth began to explain her name change and the security issues that had caused her decision. Lee listened intently before interrupting.

"Hang on a second, Beth. You mean to tell me no one knows who Elizabeth Thatcher is? How is that possible?"

"No, some of the women know because I was Elizabeth when I first arrived here. But there has been no Elizabeth Thatcher for about three to four months now."

"Elizabeth!" Lee's voice was raised.

"Ssssh someone could hear you!" Elizabeth said trying to quieten him down.

"There was a Mountie out in the street who said you were elusive and this is what he meant. You cannot lie to a Mountie!" Lee's voice was raised. Elizabeth prayed no one was about to walk into the café.

"My name is Izzy! Not Elizabeth and not Beth! You can't ruin this. I've worked too hard."

Lee had his head in his hands.

"Why are you here, Lee?" He looked back up at her.

"Your father wants you home."

"What? No!"

"Elizabeth …" she gave him a stern look. Lee swallowed. "Izzy …" he corrected himself. "Your father wanted to close the mill."

"No! There's so much at stake!" Elizabeth had stood up, her hands on her hips.

"Sit down. I'm not finished." Elizabeth sat. "Believe me, I know. That is why I'm here. I told him I would get you to go home for a visit, so long as I was permitted to come and take over the mill."

"Really? You did that for me?"

"Of course. I know how important this is to you and I haven't seen you in ages. Plus a change in scenery from the big city would be nice."

"This isn't temporary then? You're here to take over permanently."

"I'm sorry, Beth." Elizabeth glared at him. "Your father heard about the case where you shot someone. It's all over the papers at home. They're saying that you've … you know …"

"No, I don't."

" … that you've disgraced yourself."

"What?!" Elizabeth yelled. "I didn't run off and get married or wind up pregnant. I was defending myself!"

"It will be okay. I thought if I took over then you can still be involved. It was better than one of the other guys coming out here and convincing your father to shut the place down." Lee had leant forward and placed his hand over hers on the table.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be for the best."

At that moment, Elizabeth noticed Jack walking through the café. Her eyes met his. She broke his gaze and turned back to Lee.

"It's fine Lee. It was bound to happen at some point. It wasn't going to last forever."

* * *

Jack's mind was reeling. Izzy had practically thrown herself into this man's arms and now they were sitting in the café, hand in hand. Jack would admit that Izzy didn't appear happy right at that moment though.

Jack went straight to the kitchen to find Abigail. She was in front of the stove when he entered, frying up some eggs.

"Jack. How are you? Do you want your usual?" Abigail smiled at him.

"Thanks, Abigail."

"What's wrong?"

Jack took another cup of coffee. It was much better than the stuff he had just made for himself at the jail.

"Who's that man with Izzy?" Jack tilted his head toward the dining room.

Abigail gave him a small smile. "That's Lee."

"They seem … close."

"They are … close." Abigail watched as Jack poked his head back around the corner.

"Are they courting?" Jack asked her, still keeping an eye on things.

"No. Why Jack?"

"She threw her arms around him in the street. It looked like they were practically married. Now they're holding hands."

Abigail glanced over Jack's shoulder. "They're not holding hands. He's consoling her. He must have given her some bad news." Abigail went back to the eggs and began plating them.

"How can you tell?"

"You don't have a sister, do you?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Lee is like a sister to Izzy. They grew up together. That's all."

"Is that how Miss Thatcher knows her? They seem closer than a brother and sister."

"Jack, I think your judgment is a bit clouded."

"Why would you say that?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Because your jealous."

A red tinge began to sweep up Jack's neck, only slightly lighter in colouring than his serge.

"I don't have to be jealous to be concerned" he said firmly.

"Jack, I assure you, Izzy is not courting Lee. But if you don't act, she will be taken and then you will only have yourself to blame."

"I already asked her to go to the dance with me."

"At least that's a start." Abigail left the kitchen with the two plates of eggs.

* * *

Abigail smiled to herself. Jack doesn't even realise he's jealous. He's so sweet though, watching out for Elizabeth like that. Jack was still hovering around the kitchen, pretending to help her but Abigail knew what he was really doing. Every now and again he would poke his head around the corner.

Abigail had tried to distract him and change the subject but Jack kept going to back to Lee and Elizabeth. Jack was dangerously close to figuring everything out but thankfully he hadn't drawn the connection that Izzy and Miss Thatcher were one in the same. _Elizabeth has to tell him. He is going to be so disappointed if he finds out from anyone else._

Suddenly, Jack flew back around the corner. "They're coming this way. Act natural" he whispered. I continued washing the dishes, while he pretended to casually lean against the counter.

" … I will just grab my things, then I will take you up to the mill. Bill and Shane will be up there. I'm sure you will be glad to see them again."

"Looking forward to it."

Elizabeth swept through the kitchen and straight up the stairs without noticing Jack was even in the room.

"Lee. How long will you be in town?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Jack wasn't it? I will be here for a while, I think."

"Good to know. I will see you later then. Bye, Abigail."

"Why don't you come back for dinner, Jack?"

"I would never say 'no' to you Abigail. Thank you. What time?"

"Maybe 7?"

"Great, see you then."

* * *

Elizabeth took Lee up to the mill and introduced him to James and Beau and after finding Bill, she left Lee up there to have a look around while she raced down to the schoolhouse. She was about ten minutes late, not that any of the children minded. They were all still playing outside not noticing the hour. Elizabeth raced up the steps, rang her bell and called all the students inside.

She tried her hardest to concentrate on the lessons but she was very distracted by Lee's sudden appearance. Honestly, it wasn't his actual appearance that was distracting but rather the reason behind it. She couldn't believe her father thought of her as disgraced. She would have to make the trip home to Hamilton at some point to please him. Maybe at the end of the following week, once she had shown Lee the ropes.

* * *

Lee made his way back to the café for lunch. Bill had been about to join him but had been called away as they were about to head back to town. Lee was famished so he wandered back on his own. Lee was walking down the main street when a blonde woman all in red caught his eye. She was standing looking at his motorcycle, where he had left it parked. Lee walked over to her.

"Do you like it?" he asked from behind her.

She spun around, a wide smile on her face. She is beautiful.

"Oh, yes. Perhaps you could take me on a ride later, Mr …"

"Coulter. Lee Coulter." Lee held out his hand.

"Miss Rosemary LeVeaux." Rosemary spoke her name like she was announcing it on a stage. She shook his hand.

"I would love to take you on a ride."

"I take it you're not from around here, Mr Coulter."

"No, I arrived this morning on business."

"What type of business, may I ask?"

"I work for Thatcher Shipping."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was about to grab some lunch. Would you care to join me Miss LeVeaux?"

"I would love to."

Lee enjoyed his lunch with Miss LeVeaux where he was amazed at how interested she was in his job. She asked so many questions, that Lee almost felt like he was being interviewed. He found her remarkable. As their lunch was coming to a close, Lee felt bold.

"Miss LeVeaux, would you be available to have dinner with me this evening?"

"That would be delightful."

Dinner plans were made. They said their goodbyes and Lee walked back to the mill, excited by the promise that Hope Valley had to offer.

* * *

Rosemary LeVeaux had struck the jackpot. She had run into someone who knew Elizabeth Thatcher intimately in the middle of the street. She had been careful when posing her questions to try and sound interested rather than just collecting information. Truth be told, she really liked this Lee Coulter character. But right now, the important thing was getting the story. Already she had found out that Elizabeth had setup and now ran the mill and was devoted to the business. Rosemary couldn't believe that a Hamilton socialite was out in this dusty town running a saw mill! No one would believe her!

Now Rosemary just had to find her. Rosemary pulled out the old newspaper article she had brought with her, with Elizabeth Thatcher's portrait. She memorised the photo before folding it back up and placing it back in her notebook.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: Those reviews absolutely made my day! Thanks so much!

(3/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 14**

Jack had felt lost all day. He had filled in his time by visiting some of the people around town, including old Mrs Williams. He had cleaned her chimney and chopped some fire wood for her in exchange for a tea and some dry biscuits – anything to keep his mind off Lee and Izzy. Jack did not believe Abigail for one second. Those two were definitely closer than a brother and sister should be.

Thankfully Jack happened to walk past the Mercantile in the afternoon. They had just received a large wagon of supplies and Jack offered to help move everything inside. Jack wandered back to the jail to clean himself up. He wasn't due at Abigail's for dinner for another hour, so he decided to drop in at the saloon for a drink beforehand.

As Jack entered, he noticed Lee sitting at a table with a young blonde woman. The young woman was laughing loudly at Lee, who also appeared to be having a great time. Jack walked to the bar and ordered a drink. He kept watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh Lee!" the woman exclaimed loudly, tapping his arm gently.

 _They are on a first name basis already. What would Izzy say if she could see this woman flirting away?_

Lee turned and caught Jack watching them. Jack looked away but after a minute, he felt someone standing beside him.

"Another drink please" Lee asked the barmaid. She turned away to get a glass. "What's wrong, Jack? You look upset."

"I haven't seen that woman around town before. Did she follow you here?" Jack was still watching the woman over Lee's shoulder.

"No, no. I met her this morning. Her name is Rosie."

"You two having dinner together?"

"Yes, we had lunch together and now dinner. She is really something!" Lee looked back over at Rosie and Jack saw her give Lee a wave.

"I'm just surprised is all. I assumed that you and Izzy were … you know …"

"What?! No, of course not. She's like a sister!"

"Good. I thought I was going to have to punch your nose in for cheating on her."

"Why would I come to E … Izzy's town and then cheat on her in plain daylight?" Lee said laughing.

"I have no idea! That is what I was trying to figure out!"

Lee was still laughing. He clapped Jack on the back. "You're a good man, Jack. I'm glad you've been here watching out for her."

Jack just nodded felling slightly embarrassed. It was still early but he finished his drink and headed over to Abigail's.

* * *

"You what?" Elizabeth stared down her friend, her hands on her hips.

"I invited him to dinner."

Elizabeth and Abigail stood in the kitchen as Abigail finished cooking some chicken fried steak for one of her customers.

"Why?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out."

"Abigail, I have never known you to meddle."

"I'm not meddling. I'm just making things easier for the both of you. Don't worry, I will be here too."

"What do you mean easier?"

"You like him. He likes you. You're going to the dance together anyway."

Elizabeth's shock was evident.

"Wait! How do you know about that?"

"Jack told me." Abigail shrugged.

"What did he say _exactly_?"

"I don't know. I can't remember how it came up. I think I probably told him to hurry up."

Elizabeth shook her head, with a small smile. "Abigail, did he even want to ask me or did you just put that idea in his head?"

"Oh no. He asked you of his own accord. I told him to hurry up _after_ he had already asked you. See, no harm done. Just promise me that you will give him a chance. I really do think he is one of the good ones. You just need to figure that out for yourself."

"Fine."

"Fine?" Abigail asked, eyes wide. "I'm surprised you agreed to that so quickly." Abigail paused before continuing. "It's the dimples isn't it?"

"Abigail!" Elizabeth tried her best to look scandalised.

"I'm just a woman that's grown up in the country. None of this fancy city living."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I say it how it is, of course. Now admit it! You're a country woman too now. Prove it."

"Ok. He has a really nice smile."

"Who has a really nice smile?" Jack rounded the corner of the kitchen from the dining room.

"Don't you ever knock?!" Elizabeth yelled at him, her embarrassment at being caught talking about him again. _I really need to keep my mouth shut. He must think that's all I talk about … handsome men with nice smiles!_

Jack was surprised at her outburst. "Um, well, the door has a bell over it. I thought that was enough … but … um … I will knock next time as well, if you like."

"She's just being silly. Don't worry about it Jack. Come take a seat. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Great. Thank you."

Abigail had directed him to a seat at the table in the kitchen, opposite Elizabeth, and handed him a glass.

"I will just finish serving the last few people and then I will close up and be right with you." Abigail disappeared into the dining room leaving Jack and Elizabeth sitting there awkwardly. Neither of them appeared to know what to say to break the silence. Jack had just had his head bitten off, so Elizabeth was pretty sure he was not going to be the one to speak. He looked over at her and she could see he seemed embarrassed. He took a big sip of the wine. _Why is he embarrassed? I'm the one he overheard talking about how good looking he is AGAIN!_

"Sorry for snapping at you like that. Honestly, you just surprised me when you popped your head around the corner."

"That's ok. I will try and make more noise when I'm coming next time." Jack smiled at her. Elizabeth could feel herself swoon. He was absolutely gorgeous when he looked at her like that. _Pull yourself together. You are a strong, independent woman. You do not need to be distracted by a man right now. Especially one who is leaving town in a few days._

* * *

The rest of the conversation flowed easily between them. Izzy spoke about her students and a class project they were working on. Abigail came and went while she finished serving her customers. When she was finally able to put up her closed sign and sit down, Izzy insisted on serving her a glass of wine while she finished off cooking and serving the dinner. The three of them ate together like three old friends. Jack watched as Izzy got up to clear the dishes and serve some pie. Abigail quickly excused herself saying she was tired and raced up the back stairs before Jack could politely excuse himself. Izzy and Jack were left alone instead.

"Did you still want some pie, Jack?" Izzy was half way through cutting a piece when Abigail had vanished.

"Sure. Is this one of Abigail's?"

"Yes. Its blackberry."

"I would never pass up one of Abigail's pies."

Elizabeth looked up at him curiously. "Would you have still said 'yes' if I had have made it?"

"Um, of course."

"So why does it matter if it were Abigail's or not?"

"It doesn't. I said yes first, I was just making conversation."

"But you don't think I can bake as well as Abigail."

"I never said that."

"But that's what you implied."

Jack stood there with his mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say or do to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

"I'm sorry, Izzy, honestly I didn't even think about what I was saying."

Izzy didn't say anything, just handed him a plate and sat down opposite him with her own plate.

"Its fine. I'm sorry I was so defensive."

Jack thought about what he could say to change the topic, he randomly latched onto something and opened his mouth again before thinking.

"I saw Lee had a dinner date tonight."

"I was wondering where he was off to. He bolted out of the mill office as quick as his legs could carry him." Elizabeth grinned.

Jack laughed out loud. He could picture Lee eagerly racing down to the saloon to meet his friend Rosie.

"Do you know who the woman was?" Izzy asked as she took a bite of pie.

"He said she was knew in town. A woman called Rosie. Pretty little blonde woman."

"Where did you see them?"

"At the saloon. I made a bit of a fool of myself actually."

"Why? What did you do?" Izzy had stopped eating and was watching him intently.

"I .. um … that is, I kind of accused him of cheating on you." Jack could feel his cheeks flush, but he maintained eye contact with her as best as he could.

Izzy watched him, her face serious before a smile broke out and then she was laughing hysterically. Jack could see she was trying not to laugh but that just made her laugh harder. It was a good two minutes before her laughter began to die down but as soon as she could almost maintain a straight face, another roll of laughter would erupt out of her and she was doubled over, tears running down her cheeks.

At first Jack was a little annoyed at her reaction but her laughter was quite contagious and soon he was laughing at her, laughing.

"I don't think it was that funny" he interjected.

"You thought Lee and I were a couple?" Izzy managed to get out when she could finally stop laughing. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were red from the tears.

"It's not so surprising to believe. You threw yourself into his arms in the middle of the street this morning." Jack was defensive and spoke quickly without thinking. He felt the last part come out with a hint of jealousy that he didn't intend to let her hear.

The laughter in Izzy's eyes faded instantly. She hadn't missed it like Jack hoped.

"I just missed him. That's all. There's nothing between Lee and I … or me and any other man for that matter."

"Glad to hear it." Jack smiled at her. "Well, I best be going. It's getting late and we have a dance tomorrow night, I believe." Jack stood and moved away towards the door.

"That's right. I'm looking forward it." Elizabeth stood to follow him.

"Good night Miss Austen." Jack took her hand in his and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "Thank you for dinner."

"My pleasure."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Elizabeth finished cleaning up the dishes. She was drying the last plate when she heard the stairs creak behind her. Abigail came down, dressed in her night clothes.

"I just made some tea, Abigail, did you want a cup?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

Elizabeth poured her a cup and placed it on a saucer before handing it to her. Abigail sat down at the table and took a sip.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't leave us alone." Elizabeth spoke with a sly grin.

"I said I would be here. I never said that I would be in the same room." Abigail gave Elizabeth an innocent look before shrugging her shoulders.

"Good night Abigail."

"Good night Izzy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(3/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 15**

Saturday was finally here. The day of the Mill Dance. Elizabeth's students were so excited and had arrived at the saloon in the early morning to help decorate. They had spent part of their days making all kinds of paper decorations to hang up. Elizabeth had asked some of the girls to collect wildflowers as well. Elizabeth had convinced Faith to help them string up streamers and other things around the saloon. Florence was responsible for reorganising the tables and adding the flowers while Cat was in charge of the music.

Elizabeth was spending most of the morning helping Abigail with making sandwiches and cookies. Abigail was still running the café so Elizabeth stood at the back table, filling and cutting sandwiches. Elizabeth hoped the dance would run smoothly. The previous year when the Mill Dance took place it was to celebrate the opening of the mill. Everyone was excited about the prospect of income into Hope Valley. This year, it was more exciting for Elizabeth, as the mill had been a success and was continuing to grow. She couldn't have been more happy.

As she stood slicing the sandwiches, there was a knock at the entrance to the kitchen and Elizabeth looked up to see Shane standing to the side.

"Izzy. Mr Blakely would like a word with you. Do you have time?"

"Certainly. Just give me a minute."

Elizabeth finished up the sandwich that she was on. She placed it on the plate and covered them with a linen cloth.

"Let's go."

Elizabeth and Shane left Abigail's and walked up the street. Making sure no one was within earshot, Elizabeth asked if Shane knew what it was about.

"It's just the speech for tonight, Izzy. They decided James would do it as he is slightly more confident in front of an audience but neither of them have done this type of thing before."

Elizabeth nodded. They had agreed that someone from Thatcher's Mill should still speak to welcome everyone. It appeared that James had drawn the short straw.

Elizabeth entered the mill office to find James almost pulling his hair out.

"James? What's wrong?"

"Miss Austen, I'm not so sure I can do this. I'm really nervous."

"You will be fine. Let's see what you've got."

Elizabeth spent the next hour with James fine-tuning his speech and listening to him practice and giving him pointers. She didn't leave until his nerves were eased and he had memorised what he was going to say. She was really proud of him and Beau. They had come so far in the last few months. They had both managed to ask two ladies to accompany them to the dance. Elizabeth thought she would never see the day when Beau would have built up enough confidence for something like that. She was so pleased that she had been able to help them as much as she had, even though all the hard work was done by them.

* * *

Jack had been sitting on the front porch of the jail polishing his boots when he heard a low sultry voice call out to him.

"Why hello Constable."

"Hello, ma'am."

"The name is Rosemary LeVeaux, but you may call me Rosie."

"Hello Rosie. How has your day been today?"

"Absolutely splendid. How about you?"

"It's been getting better and better. Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Yes. I will be accompanying Lee. You know him, right?"

"Yes. I met him yesterday."

"He is such a gentleman."

"I'm sure he is. And what are you doing in town Miss … Rosie?"

"Just interested in getting to know this quaint town. I am passing through actually."

"Where are you headed?"

"Oh just wherever an opportunity presents itself."

"Is that right? Well good luck on finding another opportunity then."

Rosie walked up the stairs until she was closer to him. In a slightly lower tone she continued.

"I have heard that you were looking for Miss Thatcher, Constable?"

"I was but I don't really need her anymore and I really don't care about her. I've wrapped up the case I was investigating. I'm just waiting to hear from my superiors."

"I actually have reason to believe she's here, in town."

"Aaah no. I was told she was back in Hamilton, which would explain why I haven't seen her."

"Yes, well my source tells me she will be at the dance tonight. She's in hiding it seems." Rosie was still whispering and had a smirk on her face as she spoke.

"Not you too! All the mystery surrounding the infamous Miss Thatcher. She must really think highly of herself. You know she has an entire town covering for her! What kind of woman can manage to get a whole town to lie to a Mountie on her behalf?!" Jack had ceased polishing and sat there waving his brush around as he spoke.

"I am just letting you know. I thought you might have been a bit angry about the whole thing." Rosie took a step back, not surprised by his outburst.

"I'm not angry. I honestly don't care anymore. I don't need to know." Jack went back to polishing his boots.

"Have it your way, Constable. See you tonight at the dance."

"It's Jack by the way. See you later too."

* * *

Abigail had gotten ready and was waiting downstairs for Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked down the stairs in a hurry. Her pink coloured dress glittered as she moved. It was covered in beading and sequins with slim straps that sat on the edges of her shoulders. A pink sash was tied around her waist and her hair was pinned up with loose curls around her face.

"Izzy, you look stunning. Jack is going to fall over when he sees you."

"Oh Abigail, why am I so nervous?"

"Izzy this is the first date you've been on since you arrived here over a year ago. Why wouldn't you be nervous!"

"It's not a date. It's a dance."

"Same difference. He comes to pick you up, you take his arm, he leads you into the saloon and you dance together all night."

"He doesn't have to dance with just me all night."

"I'm sure he doesn't have to, but he will."

Their conversation was broken by a really loud knock on the door. Abigail and Elizabeth exchanged a look of alarm. Abigail rushed to the door.

"Jack is everything okay?" Abigail opened the door wider.

"Hi Abigail. Yes, of course. Izzy said I didn't make you more aware of my presence last time, so I was just making sure she knew I was here."

Abigail laughed. "We heard you alright! Well now you are here, I will go and meet you both over there. Excuse me." Abigail grabbed her coat and left her two young friends to themselves.

* * *

Jack watched Abigail walk quickly along the veranda before he turned back to the café kitchen. It was only then that he saw Izzy standing there watching him.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Izzy." She was stunning. That dress did wonders for her figure. _I thought those pants would do me in but this dress. She was beautiful before, but this is beyond anything I could have expected._

"Thank you, Jack."

"I have this for you." Jack stepped forward with a flower corsage he had managed to get from the Mercantile. Thankfully he had picked some pink and white flowers. Luck was on his side as they matched Izzy's dress perfectly.

She stepped closer to him indicating he could place it on her dress himself. Jack was worried he would damage the material of her elegant dress but she didn't seem to worried. His fingers brushed against the skin below her collarbone as he fixed the pin. He could smell the faint scent of her perfume and his senses were overwhelmed at that moment. He stopped breathing and was looking right into her eyes. Jack pulled himself away, holding out his arm to her.

"We better get going. Shall we?"

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

Elizabeth held onto Jack's arm as they walked down the street toward the saloon. The music was already floating down the street.

"May I have the first dance, Izzy?"

"Of course, Jack. You didn't think you'd get away from me that quickly did you?" Elizabeth laughed.

"No. After seeing you in this dress tonight, I don't think I want to see anyone else dancing with you all night."

Elizabeth beamed at him. Jack was looking quite dapper himself. He seemed to have a different black suit on tonight with a crisp white shirt underneath. When he had stood close to her, she had breathed in his cologne and he smelt heavenly. Clinging to his arm as they walked, she knew there was no place she would rather be.

"That sounds fine to me, Constable."

Elizabeth and Jack walked into the saloon and could see some of the couples had already begun dancing.

"Would you like to"

"Yes" Elizabeth cut him off eagerly.

Jack laughed and led Elizabeth straight to the dance floor. His arms pulled her to him, one resting on her back, the other holding on to her hand. He led her around the dance floor and surrounded by all those other couples, all she could see was him.

After several dances, Lee cut in and a blonde woman began dancing with Jack.

"Lee, I haven't seen you for the last two days. I take it you and this Rosie woman have really hit it off."

"Yes, you could say that." Lee should have been happy at a dance like this. He loved this life but he seemed to be a bit more reserved than normal.

"Lee, what's going on?"

"I don't want to ruin things. I will tell you tomorrow."

"Aaah no you tell me now."

"I will tell you first thing in the morning. Its work related. You don't need to know right now."

"Okay, fine. Promise you will tell me tomorrow!"

"Promise."

Elizabeth and Lee went to the bar to get a drink. Elizabeth glanced back around the saloon taking all the details in. Rosie had stopped dancing with Jack and now Tabby was in his arms. She could tell he was holding Tabby further away from his body as best as he could. It seemed Tabby didn't want to keep the distance. Elizabeth could see Jack glancing over at her. Elizabeth grinned knowingly and Jack smiled back. There was nothing else he could do.

Rosie came and stood next to Lee.

"Rosie, I would like you to meet my good friend _Izzy_."

Elizabeth noticed Lee really emphasised her name for some reason.

"Izzy. It's a pleasure. Rosemary LeVeaux, although everyone calls me Rosie."

"Hello Rosie."

"It's a beautiful dance. Did you have much to do with the organising?"

"Not really. I helped the students make some of the decorations and helped Abigail with some of the food."

"I'm surprised. I thought you would be too busy for that, what with teaching and your work at the mill." Elizabeth couldn't help but be surprised by the woman's tone. She seemed to already know a bit about Elizabeth but she was still being a bit pushy.

"Yes, but I made time."

Elizabeth noticed that Abigail was standing on her own near the food table.

"Excuse me, Rosie. Lee." Elizabeth made a quick dash to escape to Abigail's side.

"So did you meet Rosie?" Abigail asked, knowingly.

"Sure did. She's something, isn't she?"

"Mmm hmm. Why aren't you dancing?"

"My date has been stolen." Elizabeth and Abigail looked back to the dance floor to find Jack dancing with Jenny now, his eyes still watching Elizabeth whenever he could.

"I think you might have to save him. He's too polite to say no."

"He's going to owe me! You will have to tell him later." Elizabeth went and tapped Cat on the shoulder who was playing the piano for everyone. Cat glanced up, seeing it was Elizabeth, and gave her a nod. Elizabeth went over to find James, who was standing to the side talking to Bill.

"You ready to go. It's time."

"Sure. I want to get this over and done with."

Elizabeth went back to her spot next to Abigail just as the music wound up. As soon as the song was finished, Jack was immediately beside Elizabeth.

"Having fun, Jack?" Elizabeth whispered to him.

"I'm better now." Jack grinned at her.

Cat stood and spoke over the noise.

"Excuse me, everyone. We have a few quick words from our Thatcher's Mill representative, one of our own, James Blakely."

There was a brief round of applause as James made his way to the front. Elizabeth could see he was nervous. Elizabeth was nervous for him. She reached out to take hold of Jack's arm by impulse. He didn't seem to mind. If anything, he moved closer to her.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. We would like to thank all the volunteers, including the school children, who have helped make tonight happen." James was interrupted by a loud chorus of cheers and applause from everyone.

"Just over a year ago, Thatcher's Mill opened in Hope Valley. It provided much needed employment for the people of this town but in return the mill gained so many hard working and dedicated employees. We have recently seen many new employees and their families make this town their home and we would like to extend a very warm welcome to them." More clapping ensued.

"Thatcher's Mill has been blessed to become a part of your lives and we hope to continue to do so for many years to come. Thank you again."

Elizabeth clapped her hands loudly and she saw James glance her way quickly and smiling before looking away again. She saw lots of women in the town look her way as well but thankfully Jack didn't appear to notice.

* * *

Lee and Rosemary had been having a wonderful day. They had met up for a picnic and gone for walk. Lee was already beginning to fall for this woman. Until she opened her big mouth earlier that day.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to explain all this."

"Explain all what?"

"All this."

Lee and Rosie had just been talking about the school house and Elizabeth. Of course, Lee had been speaking of Izzy not Elizabeth.

"Miss Thatcher and Miss Austen."

"What about them?"

"That they are the same person."

"What?!"

"Oh Lee. I'm not silly. I know they are the same person." She shook her head at him like he was crazy.

"How did you find that out?"

"Tabby told me."

"Who is Tabby?"

"She works at the mill."

"Why would she tell you that?"

"I have no idea. I'm pretty sure she has a thing going for Jack though."

"A thing going … what does that mean exactly?"

"Sorry … she's sweet on him."

"What does that have to do with Miss Thatcher?"

"Jack is courting Miss Thatcher or Miss Austen or whatever we're calling her now."

"Oh my goodness, Rosie you cannot tell anyone. You have no idea what this would mean if it gets out." They had been walking but Lee had stopped her by placing his hand on her arm.

"Well it would mean that Jack and Miss Thatcher would stop courting and Tabby could move in."

"Aaah no, a whole lot more than that. Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Why? It's a silly cover story. Who on earth wouldn't figure out that Izzy is Elizabeth?"

"JACK!" Lee yelled, exasperated. _This woman is infuriating!_

"He's so blinded by her that he has lost his better judgment."

"Look I will tell Elizabeth that you know. But just give her some time to break it to Jack. Please."

"Ok fine."

After that Lee had been trying to catch Elizabeth to tell her but he had not had a chance. Then Elizabeth had cornered him on the dance floor. Of course, she would have been able to tell something was up! She knew him so well. He would have to break it to her in the morning. _This is about to get really messy._

* * *

Izzy and Jack stayed together for the rest of the night. Jack was enamoured with her. He knew he was falling for her. Being this close to her for the entire evening had done something to him. There was no witty banter between them or misunderstandings. They had held each other close and whispered in each other's ears feeling like it was just the two of them alone on the dance floor. Jack felt like things had shifted between them tonight.

As Jack walked Izzy toward the back door of the café, he knew he wanted to kiss her. He didn't even know how long he would be in town for, but he didn't want her to go back inside without knowing how he felt.

Izzy reached the door and unlocked it before turning back to him.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Thank you. I had a great time, Izzy." Jack reached out for her hand, worried that she would turn away from him and say goodnight before he had managed to get the words out. It felt like they were stuck in his throat.

She looked up at him curiously. He could see a small smile appearing on her face.

"Izzy, are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you might like to accompany me on a picnic."

"Is that just as friends?"

"Um. No. I was hoping it might be an act of courtship."

"But Mounties don't marry and they definitely don't court. That's what I've been hearing lately."

"I once believed that, but you have changed my mind."

"Oh" her mouth had rounded in a perfect "o" to match. "Well, I would very much like to go on a picnic with you." Jack was still holding her hand. "Is there anything else, Constable?"

"Yes." Jack glanced up the street to make sure no one was looking before he quickly leant in and brushed his lips against hers. He was gentle, not wanting to presume too much but he felt her kiss him back. He pulled back and grinned at her.

"Good night Izzy" he quickly kissed her hand and then let go, ready to walk away.

"Good night Jack" she smiled back at him.

Jack walked down the stairs and turned back to see her still standing there watching him. He was still smiling when he walked back down the street and into the jail.

* * *

Jack was too oblivious to notice someone standing in the dark on the other side of the street watching everything that took place.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(4/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 16**

All Elizabeth could think about was Jack. Last night had been perfect and when he had walked her to her door she had known he had more to say. He had been fidgeting slightly and she could tell he was nervous. So when Jack had bent in for that kiss, Elizabeth had not been surprised. She had actually surprised herself because she hadn't pulled away like she had in the past. His lips had been soft and gentle and before she knew what she was doing she was kissed him back. As Jack had said good night and walked away from her, grinning like one of her schoolchildren, she had felt giddy. _What is happening to me? Oh, but that was the best kiss ever. I really do like him._

Elizabeth walked upstairs and changed out of her dress. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. She was so tired, she thought sleep would come quickly. _One problem though. Jack just kissed Izzy not Elizabeth._ Sleep did not come so easily after all.

* * *

The morning after the dance Lee was up early trying to catch Elizabeth. He had raced over to the café to find Abigail sitting alone in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

"Lee? I'm surprised to see you here so early."

"I'm sorry Abigail. I was trying to catch Izzy before she left for church."

"I don't think she's up yet. I haven't heard her moving around like usual."

"That's unlike her."

"Yes, but I am not about to go wake her. That woman has been burning the candle at both ends for so long. She needs a break." Abigail stood up and went to the oven to pull out some trays of scones. They looked amazing and smelt delicious.

"Did you want a fresh scone?"

"How could I possibly say no to that?!"

Abigail laughed and used her tea towel to pick up a scone and put it on a fresh plate.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Lee sat down opposite Abigail, taking a bite of his hot scone. "Abigail, these are to die for. You are the best baker I have ever met."

"Elizabeth said something similar." Abigail spoke proudly, not even realising her slip.

"That's what I have to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Elizabeth."

Abigail looked confused.

"The cat is out of the bag, so to speak."

"What? Who knows?" Abigail was surprised.

"Rosie."

"You told her? Lee, Izzy is going to flip!"

"I know but it wasn't me. It was one of the women in town. It was bound to come out at some stage." Abigail nodded at him.

"I agree with you. Has this Rosie told anyone else?"

"No, but its only a matter of time. She tends to have a bit of a big mouth."

"So that is why you wanted to speak to Izzy? To give her a heads up."

"Yes, there is a certain Mountie who probably deserves to know."

"I don't know how Jack is going to take it. I mean I think he will be pretty angry – not just at her. I just hope he listens to her reasoning, for Izzy's sake."

"Me too."

* * *

Elizabeth had not slept at all well. She had worried about Jack and his reaction. Some part of her kept brushing it off, thinking that he might not even be staying in Hope Valley. They would probably be going their separate ways in the near future, if that were the case. But another part of her was saying she really liked him and she didn't want to hurt him. When she woke the next morning, she felt like her eyes had only just closed. Everything hurt. Her eyes were sore and her head ached. Even her throat had a slight sting to it. She lay in bed trying to force herself to get up. Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of children playing. _That's strange. It's Sunday. The children should be getting ready for church not playing._

Elizabeth pulled herself out of bed and pulled back the lace curtain on the window and looked outside. The sun was a lot higher in the sky than she had anticipated. _Goodness, what time is it!_ Elizabeth hurriedly threw off her nightgown and pulled on her underclothes and her corset, struggling to do it up quickly. She grabbed a dress and threw it over her head and fixed up her hair. She pinned it quickly, thinking that would have to do.

As she was about to run downstairs she realised that she was supposed to be going riding with Jack after church, so she ran back to her closet and pulled her dress back off and put a blouse and her riding skirt on instead. She checked herself in the mirror again and ran down the stairs.

Abigail was busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Abigail! What time is it?" Elizabeth wailed as she stepped off the last step.

"Lunchtime."

"Why on earth didn't you wake me?! I can't believe I slept so late!"

"You must have needed it."

"Jack's going to wonder where on earth I am."

Jack's voice came from the other side of the kitchen. "Nope. I can see you right there." Elizabeth jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice. She turned to see him leaning on the counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"Oh Jack, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I had a really sleepless night."

Abigail carried some plates into the dining room leaving them alone. Jack put his cup and saucer down and came closer to her.

"That's too bad. Must have been because of that kiss." He gave her a dimpled grin.

"Oh, did we kiss?" Elizabeth feigned surprise.

"I would be happy to refresh your memory." Jack moved closer to her.

Abigail came back into the kitchen at that moment and Elizabeth and Jack both jumped away from one another. Elizabeth saw her snigger.

"You ready to go on our ride, Izzy?"

"Yes. Should I pack us some lunch?"

"Abigail already did it for us." Jack motioned to a basket sitting on the edge of the kitchen bench.

"Thank you, Abigail."

"No problems. Izzy can I have a word with you before you go?"

"Sure. Jack I will meet you at the livery?"

"Horses are tied out the front. See you in a minute." Jack picked up the basket of food and left the kitchen.

"Abigail, what is it?"

"Lee came to see me this morning. Your secret is out Izzy." Abigail whispered to her, even though there was no one else in the room who could hear.

"What do you mean? Who knows?" Elizabeth was worried Jack had found out but she knew that wasn't possible. She doubted he would have handled the news all that well to still want to go on their picnic.

"Rosie found out from one of the women at the mill."

"Okay." Elizabeth stood there thinking, looking down at her hands.

Abigail came to stand in front of her, placing her own hands on Elizabeth's arms.

"Elizabeth. You have to tell him."

Elizabeth looked up at her. She nodded. "I know."

* * *

Jack could sense Izzy wasn't all that well. Despite the late sleep in, she had seemed fine when they were in the kitchen. After speaking to Abigail though, all that changed. She was quiet and withdrawn.

Jack had lead her out to a meadow high up on a hill that he had found the week before. It was covered in wildflowers and had a beautiful view that overlooked parts of Hope Valley. It was a beautiful sunny day for it. There were no clouds in sight and the weather was perfect being the end of summer.

Jack dismounted and once Izzy had followed, he tied up their horses. He pulled out a blanket and their picnic lunch and set it up on the ground. Izzy followed him, sitting down beside him.

"What's wrong Izzy?"

"Nothing." Izzy looked up surprised.

"You can't fool me. I can tell something is on your mind."

"Just work-related."

"Maybe I can help you? What's the problem this time? Another handsome student that is distracting the girls?" Jack flashed her a dimpled grin.

Izzy smiled. "No. You can't help this time."

There was silence between them before Jack decided to pull out the food. She must be starved if she hadn't eaten breakfast. Jack handed her a sandwich which she took gratefully. She unwrapped it and began eating. Jack felt uncomfortable. Things hadn't been uncomfortable like this in the last few days. If anything, their conversation had flowed easily the last few times they had met. Now it was like pulling hen's teeth. They finished their sandwiches and sat there in silence. Jack couldn't handle it any longer.

"Come on, Izzy. You have to give me something. We can't sit here in silence all afternoon."

Still Izzy said nothing. She did stand up and walk down the hill a little, so she was standing right in the middle of a clump of yellow wildflowers. Jack stood and followed her, giving her a little distance.

"Although there is something else that we could do that doesn't involve talking …" Jack was bold but he was hoping for a reaction. Any reaction.

And he got it. Izzy spun around looking scandalised, but with a little grin.

"Constable! What is it you're implying?"

"I did say I was willing to give you a reminder of what happened last night."

"You mean the dancing?" Izzy flirted with him, pretending not to understand.

"No after that."

Izzy nodded, but her face went serious. "I need to ask you something first."

"Okay. Just let me say, that was the best kiss that I've ever had."

"Hang on a minute. How many women have you kissed?"

"A few."

Izzy's eye went wide. "How many is "a few"?"

"Um maybe five" Jack said nervously.

"What?! Five?!"

"Aaaah yeah. Well, how many men have you kissed?"

"We are not talking about me." Izzy said turning away from him.

"Yes, we are. You can't get away from it that easily." Jack put his hand out, gently touching her arm.

"Fine. Two."

"So how was our kiss compared to your other one?"

Izzy looked up at him through her long lashes. Her cheeks had gone pink from embarrassment. "The other one doesn't really compare. It was when my friend Charlie and I were seven."

Jack laughed out loud.

"Don't laugh. I was brought up to not go around kissing just anyone." Izzy stood with her hands on her hips, a slight pout on her face. "I got into a lot of trouble for kissing Charlie. My big sister saw and told my father. I was permanently scared after that!"

"Well, let's just hope your sister isn't spying on us now then." With that Jack pulled her in close to him, his hands resting above her hips. His lips touched hers. He was worried she would pull away but she didn't. Her hands moved up his arms. One of her hands going so far as to rest on the back of his neck. He pressed his lips firmer against hers, his tongue gliding over her top lip. She tasted so good. He wanted more of her. One of his hands slid around to her lower back, pulling her in closer.

* * *

Across town, Rosie sat in her room in the saloon putting the final touches on her article. She was amazed how quickly she had been able to write it. As soon as her pen had touched the paper, the words had flowed easily and she was really proud of the end result.

Rosie thought back to what Lee had said about the impact of the article, but she was fairly certain Lee was exaggerating. He had said that he would speak to Elizabeth about it anyway. By the time the letter containing Rosie's article would reached the Hamilton paper, Elizabeth would have sorted everything out with Jack. Not only that, she wasn't even sure anyone in Hope Valley would even hear about her article. It was a town as far as away from the social circles of Hamilton as possible.

Rosie sat there thinking for a moment longer, the end of her fountain pen brought to her lips. _No, it would all be fine. Lee was just being silly._ She shook her head to herself and happily folded up her article and placed it in an envelope. She would post it first thing in the morning.

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack had dropped their horses back to the livery. Elizabeth had wanted to tell Jack all day about her secret, but she just couldn't. She had gone over and over what she wanted to say but it just became harder with each passing minute. Elizabeth had been so close to saying something but then they started talking about kissing and before Elizabeth knew it they were standing in the meadow surrounded by flowers actually kissing. She had enjoyed every minute of it and when they had finally broken apart, Jack had taken her hand in his and taken her for a walk. They had talked for the rest of the afternoon and shared a few more kisses but Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to mention anything. Elizabeth knew already that she was scared of losing him.

As they stood on the café porch, Elizabeth made one last attempt to force the words out of her mouth.

"Jack, I need to talk to you about something."

Jack nodded, still holding her hand.

"I don't want to lose you"

"You are never going to lose me, Izzy."

Her confidence floundered.

"Jack, you could be leaving any day. What then?"

"We'll figure it out – together."

"How? If you get assigned somewhere you have to go and my life is here. I know how these things work. I'm not naïve."

"Hey, I would never say that." He moved his hand up to the side of her face, brushing away a stray curl. "Just nothing is guaranteed. There's no point worrying about it until we know. I should find out this week. Then we will decide together. Okay?"

"Mmm hmm." Izzy bit her bottom lip trying to hold her emotions in check.

Jack leant in and kissed her slowly. "Good night Izzy. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Jack."

He walked away to the jail.

* * *

Elizabeth let herself into the café kitchen. Abigail was rolling out some pastry on the bench. Elizabeth collapsed into a chair and leant on the table, her head in her hands.

"So?"

"I couldn't do it."

"Izzy …" Abigail's voice sounded like a reprimand, but Elizabeth knew better.

"I know. I know. I will tell him."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: Thanks again to the reviewers. I'm trying to get this all down as quick as I can. For the moment the ideas are still flowing for the next few chapters so I will do my best to keep putting up a chapter or two each day!

(4/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 17**

Abigail was busy baking on Monday morning after the breakfast rush. She heard the bell ring on the door and she popped her head around the corner to see who it was.

"Katie. How are you?"

"Good Mrs Stanton. This letter just came for you."

"Thanks Katie." Abigail took the letter from her hand and looked to see who it was from. The Royal Northwest Mounted Police stamp was on the back. "You didn't say anything about this to Jack did you?"

"No. That's why I brought it here straight away. I didn't even tell Mother."

Abigail thanked her again and Katie left her alone to read her letter. Abigail broke open the envelope and read.

 _To Mayor Stanton,_

 _We have reviewed your request for a Royal Northwest Mounted Police Officer to be stationed in Hope Valley. We have decided that due to the growth of the town and the surrounding area, as well as the recent events that have occurred in your town, we will be assigning an Officer to be stationed in Hope Valley permanently. This will be actioned immediately._

 _Faithfully,_

 _Sergeant Thomas Wilkinson_

Abigail folded the letter back up and hid it away in one of her drawers. _This is such good news. Now I just hope that Jack is the one assigned here._

* * *

Jack was out on his horse, Sergeant, doing his rounds. Although he didn't officially have any duties here, he had grown accustomed to checking in on some of the locals over the last few days. He was riding back towards the livery when he saw Katie Yost waving to him with a letter in her hand.

Jack slowed his horse, swung his leg over the side and jumped off.

"Constable. I have mail for you."

"Thank you."

Jack took the letter and continued to the stables to tie up his horse. He walked back toward the jail glancing at the sender's name on the letter. He sat down at the desk in the jail, removed his hat and pulled out the letter.

Over a week ago Jack knew that he would have been disappointed at the contents but now he was elated. He couldn't wait to tell Izzy. He checked the time. The children should be dismissed from school any minute. He grabbed his hat and raced out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth had been finishing up her lessons when Abigail appeared at the door to the schoolroom with Cat Montgomery and a tall man by their side.

"Alright children, pack up your books and stay in your seats for a moment."

Elizabeth walked to the back of the room to see what Abigail was after.

"Hi Izzy. This is our new pastor, Frank Hogan."

"Hello Pastor Hogan."

"Hello. I've come to have a look at the church and introduce myself to the students, if that's okay." Frank was not what Elizabeth would have expected of a pastor. He was dressed in simple pants, a checked shirt and a vest. Most pastors Elizabeth knew growing up in Hamilton always wore full black with a white collar.

"Of course. We are done for the day so the church is all yours for the afternoon."

Elizabeth walked back to the front of the room.

"One more thing before we finish up for the day. Our new pastor, Pastor Hogan has arrived in town. Can you all give him a very warm welcome?"

The children all clapped eagerly as Pastor Hogan made his way to the front of the room.

"Thank you everyone. I hope to see you all at service on Sunday. Come and introduce yourselves if you see me about."

"Okay you are done for the day. Go and enjoy the sunshine." Elizabeth announced. The children all jumped up eagerly, grabbing their books and lunch pails and ran out the door yelling to one another as they went. Opal and Emily were the last ones out the door. Opal turned and gave Elizabeth a little wave as she went. Elizabeth waved back. She had such a well-behaved group of kids in her class at the moment that they were a pleasure to teach.

Elizabeth wiped down the blackboard while Cat and Abigail showed Frank around the school-turned-church including the back rooms. Elizabeth picked up her books, gave the three of them a wave and walked out the door. She was planning on going home to change and then head to the mill for the afternoon. Lee hadn't been as present as much as she was hoping, so this afternoon they were planning to go through a lot more of how the mill is run.

As Elizabeth raced up the dirt road she saw Jack come out between the buildings.

"Izzy!" he called out to her.

"Hi Jack."

"You finished already?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to the mill. Everything okay?"

Jack had reached her by now. He took her hand in his and continued walking with her toward the café.

"Yes. I had to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course."

They reached the café building but Elizabeth stopped before going to the side entrance. Elizabeth turned to face him. "Well, what is it?"

"I'm staying in Hope Valley."

"Really?" Elizabeth was surprised.

"I got my orders. I've been assigned here as a permanent posting!" Elizabeth could tell Jack was really happy and excited, but she was still worried.

"So you're happy about that? You don't want to go to Cape Fullerton anymore?" Elizabeth said uncertainly.

"Why wouldn't I be? This is what you were worried about yesterday, right?"

"Yes, but your dream was to go to Cape Fullerton."

Jack glanced around them. Elizabeth followed his gaze but didn't see anyone.

"Dreams change." Jack's voice lowered. His hand went to her waist, the other cupped her face, his fingers sliding around to rest behind her ear. His lips were on hers. He kissed her gently and she felt herself melting into him again. Her hands had a mind of their own and drifted up to his shirt collar, pulling him in closer. _We are kissing in broad daylight._ _I have to stop. What if someone sees us? Oh but he feels so good against my lips right now._

They finally pulled apart, breathing heavily. Elizabeth's hands were pressed up against Jack's chest.

"Don't do it for me Jack. If Cape Fullerton is your dream, then chase your dream. I don't want you to resent me later."

"I'm never going to resent you."

"You don't know that."

Jack's hands slipped around her shoulders, drawing her in to a hug.

"I want to be here with you, Izzy."

Elizabeth pulled back, looking up at him. "I have to get going right now but I will see you tonight."

"Sounds good. See you then." He kissed her cheek again and they parted ways at the café.

 _I am telling him tonight._

* * *

Lee was waiting patiently for Elizabeth at the mill. He had been reviewing the accounts and James had been showing him where all the other necessary paperwork. Lee was quite impressed with everything Elizabeth had done so far and he was especially surprised with James and Beau. Lee had been unsure when Elizabeth had mentioned the boys in her letters but he realised now that Elizabeth had chosen well.

Elizabeth flew in, taking them all by surprise. She spoke quickly and was rushing about the little office. Clearly something was on her mind. Lee stood up from his seat next to James and grabbed Elizabeth by the arms as she tried to pass him.

"Izzy. We've got this under control. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Izzy. Calm down. Let's just get this stuff sorted. James and Beau know the ropes really well. Just show me the rest and then I can more or less take over from you then."

"Take over?"

"Well, yes, you do remember that you have to go back to Hamilton for a visit right? That was the deal."

"Oh, yes I suppose so. But the children's regional exam is next week so I can't go before then."

"Look Izzy. Maybe you just need a break. If the kids have an exam next week, maybe you should offer to help in the afternoons and that will give me a chance to see if I can figure things here on my own for a bit."

"You don't want me?"

"Of course we want you and we need you but James and Beau are so well trained I just want to see how the three of us manage without you here."

"Ok that makes sense."

"Come on, lets go outside and have a little chat before you head back."

Lee took Elizabeth by the arm and led her outside where they could have a bit of privacy.

"Izzy, what is going on?"

"Jack's staying in Hope Valley."

"That's great!" Lee smiled but seeing her uncertain reaction, he immediately frowned. "It is great, right?"

"Yes, it is. But it's only great if he wants to stay here and be with Elizabeth. Right now I think he believes he will live happily ever after with Izzy."

"Beth, just get on with it and tell him. It's not going to get any easier. In fact, it is continuing to get harder the more you like him."

"Lee … I think … I think I'm in love with him."

"Oh Beth." Lee pulled her into a brotherly hug. "That's why you don't want to tell him?"

A tear slipped down her cheek. Lee watched as she quickly brushed it aside.

"I don't want to lose him, but he's never going to forgive me."

"He will forgive you. I think he loves you too."

* * *

That evening Elizabeth and Jack met up for dinner at the café. Jack was so happy about his posting he was eagerly telling her about all his plans for his job without even realising she was being quiet. After dinner, Jack asked her to go on a walk around the little lake by the schoolhouse.

They stepped out of the café while the sun was beginning to set. They still had a little while before it would be dark. Elizabeth looped her arm through his and they walked quietly, not having too much to say now it was just the two of them but it was a comfortable silence all the same. They walked along the little wooden pier and stood at the end. _This is it. You have to do it now._

"Jack, I really have to talk to you about something."

"Ok."

"I just want you to know, I've really come to care for you the past few weeks. I didn't even realise it was happening and now every day when I wake up, I can't wait to see you and spend time with you."

"I understand completely. I feel exactly the same way."

"It's just, when I came to Hope Valley some things happened to me and I had to do some things that I'm not entirely proud of."

"Okay …"

"Then you came along and turned my world upside down." Jack was smiling back at her, waiting for her to continue. "The thing is …"

"CRACK".

The ground shifted beneath them slightly. Elizabeth threw her hand out to grab at Jack. She grasped at his shoulder as he pulled her into his own arms. She couldn't work out what was happening. Their eyes locked momentarily, when suddenly the pier they were standing on tilted severely and they were both thrown into the cold lake.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(5/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 18**

One minute they had been standing next to the lake in the warm early evening air. The next Jack was cold and wet, but his thoughts immediately went to Izzy. He could feel her hand still gripping his sleeve. His head broke the surface and all he could hear was laughter.

Izzy was right in front of him drenched just like he was. He tried to stand up but his boots kept slipping in the mud underneath him. Izzy was trying to do the same but kept falling back into the water with each attempt. Izzy was laughing hysterically each time. Jack's work boots finally managed to get some traction and he stood pulling her with him. He held her firm smiling down at her as her laughter died away.

"Right Constable, how do we get out of here?"

"I have no idea. Just hold on to me."

"That won't be a problem."

Jack began to walk through the water, trying to maintain his footing, holding Izzy beside him. They were making slow progress back to the bank.

"AAAAAAH" Izzy screamed and tried to clamber up Jack's arm in an attempt to get out of the water.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack was alarmed.

"Something just touched my leg!" Izzy squealed.

"Oh." Jack relaxed although he was quite enjoying how close she was to him, her side pressed up against him and her arms wrapped around his shoulder. "It was probably just a fish … or an eel."

The look on her face was classic. Jack had never seen her look so terrified.

"Get me out of here! Please! Get me out!" she panicked.

Jack laughed at her expression before he put his arms around her. He put one arm underneath her legs and the other around her waist and lifted her out of the lake. She was a bit heavier than he anticipated but he put it down to all the extra weight of the water. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders quickly distracted him. Jack slowly began to walk out of the lake. He lost his footing only once but managed to recover before he dropped her. He finally managed to get past the reeds and put her down on dry land.

Izzy stood up, brushing down her skirts. What on earth she was trying to achieve by brushing down her drenched skirts he didn't know but perhaps it was just out of habit.

"Well, that was quite the adventure. I didn't know you felt like going swimming today." Jack said, breaking the silence.

Izzy just gave him a look.

"You could have given me a bit more warning instead of pushing me into the lake" he continued.

"You know very well I didn't push you." Izzy's hands were on her hips. He could very well see her doing that exact pose in her classroom when one of her students were out of line. But right now, the main difference was that she was sopping wet and her clothes were clinging to her body. Jack could see her corset clearly through the white blouse not to mention her cleavage that was normally hidden from view.

Jack ducked his head. He could feel the heat rising in his neck. Jack pulled off his jacket and rung it out.

"Pulled me. Whichever." He waved with his hand. "You seemed to be having a good time in there. If you wanted to be closer to me, you could have just asked."

"Jack Thornton! You know very well I had nothing to do with how we ended up in the lake. Look at the pier!" Izzy waved her hand in the direction of the lake.

Jack was not looking at the pier. His attention kept getting drawn back to her wet top. He handed her his jacket.

"Here you go."

"What do I want your wet jacket for?" Izzy had scrunched up her nose at him.

"To … um … cover …"

Izzy looked down and everything dawned on her. She grabbed Jack's jacket and quickly pulled it on and crossed it over her tiny waist. She didn't say anything but Jack could see her cheeks had their colour back.

"Let me get you home before you catch a chill."

Jack placed his hand on her lower back and turned her back toward the café.

* * *

Abigail was having a quiet night. There was only one couple in the dining room, so Abigail had sat down to write out what supplies she would need to order for the following week. She heard the door open and heard Jack and Elizabeth's voices. She finished writing the last ingredient before looking up to see the two of them standing their looking like drowned rats.

"Oh my goodness" Abigail stood up and came to greet them. "What happened?"

"We decided it was a nice evening for a swim" Jack said laughing.

Abigail was surprised but knew there was more to that explanation.

"It seems the pier might need some repairs" Elizabeth filled her in.

Abigail grabbed some blankets from the corner of the sofa and handed one to each of them.

"Did you both fall in?"

"Yes. It was very graceful, as you could imagine" Elizabeth laughed.

"I would have loved to see that!"

Jack had dried off his hair and pulled the blanket around his shoulders.

"Okay ladies. I best go dry off. I will see you both tomorrow."

"Bye Jack" they both replied.

"Thanks for the swim, Izzy." He grinned at Elizabeth and shut the door behind him.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I should be okay."

Elizabeth moved toward the stairs before turning around.

"Abigail can I ask you a question? I want you to be honest."

"Of course."

Elizabeth pulled off the blanket and the opened the jacket underneath.

"How see-through are my clothes right now?"

"Jack saw you like that?" Abigail tried to conceal her shock. It was a bit scandalous if an unmarried man saw any woman like that, but it was an accident.

Elizabeth nodded, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Let's just say he doesn't need to use his imagination to figure out what's under there anymore."

Elizabeth closed the jacket and looked at the floor, shaking her head. Abigail went over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's not that bad. You two are courting. It could be worse."

"What's worse? He still doesn't know my real name!"

"Right, well that is not ideal. Just tell him tomorrow."

Elizabeth nodded and turned to go up the stairs leaving a wet trail behind her.

"I will be back in a moment to clean up the water."

"That's okay I will do it. Just make sure you get warm."

Abigail smiled as Elizabeth disappeared. Things were definitely eventful with her living there. She was so grateful that Elizabeth had arrived in town. Watching things develop between her and Jack made her feel like she was young again. It didn't stop her worrying for her young friend though. Abigail had come to think of Elizabeth as a daughter. Abigail had been worried from the beginning about concealing Elizabeth's true identity and she was worried more than ever that things were about to come back and bite them.

* * *

The next day Elizabeth woke up feeling a little bit off. She went to school and did her best but as the day wore on she could tell she was coming down with a cold. She had offered to do exam preparation after lunch for any of the students who wanted to stay. Normally she would have been pleased with the turn out since almost all of the children stayed but today she had been hoping that none of them were interested. She stuck to her word and gave them practice questions and went through some answers before she decided to call it a day.

By the time she was walking back to the café, Elizabeth could feel chills up her back, her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to faint. She made it up the back stairs and collapsed into bed without even changing her clothes. Elizabeth didn't really remember anything after that. She was vaguely aware of Abigail helping her change into a nightdress at some stage and being fed some soup but the rest of the time she passed in and out of sleep.

* * *

On Thursday night, Jack came back to check on Elizabeth. Abigail heard a knock on the back door, before Jack let himself in.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi Abigail. How is she?"

"A little better. She was sitting up eating a bit today. Hopefully she will be up and about in the morning." Elizabeth had really gone down for the count with this cold. She had been in bed for the last two days and was finally starting to get some colour back.

"That's good." Jack stood there hovering.

"Would you like me to see if she's awake? You could say hello."

"Yes, but only if she's up for a visitor" Jack said eagerly.

Abigail went upstairs and knocked on Elizabeth's door. She heard Elizabeth's voice reply.

"Are you feeling a little better?"

"Much better. Thankyou Abigail for everything."

"No problem at all. Izzy, you have a visitor downstairs. He really wants to see you."

"Is it Lee or Jack?"

"Jack."

"Abigail, I must look a wreck."

"No, you've been sick. Here let me fix your hair a bit."

Abigail went to her bedside table and picked up her brush before running it through Elizabeth's long auburn hair and adeptly braiding it to the side. She went to her cupboard and pulled out her dressing gown.

"Here this will cover you up a bit. Here's another blanket too. Is that better?"

"What's the point? He's seen it all anyway." Izzy smiled.

"At least you have your sense of humour back. I will just go get him."

* * *

Jack had been waiting downstairs for Abigail to return. He had really missed Izzy these last few days. When he had heard she had ended up sick after the accident at the lake he had felt terrible but there was nothing more he could have done. He knew she had been feeling a bit rundown the last weekend. Thankfully she had Abigail to look after her although Jack would have loved to be the person who was looking after her instead. Especially after he couldn't get the image of the last time he'd seen her out of his head. Every night he had gone to sleep imagining that he was the one that was allowed to help Izzy out of her wet clothes. Even now he was blushing as he thought about his dream the night before.

Abigail's footsteps down the stairs snapped him back to attention. When Abigail announced that she was awake, he was so eager to get out of the room he almost ran up the stairs.

"Should I take up some tea for her?"

"That's a good idea."

Abigail went and poured a cup and handed the saucer to Jack with some cookies on the side. Jack carried it up the stairs carefully.

Jack had never been upstairs at Abigail's before, but he saw one of the doors ajar with a light beaming out of it. He knocked on the door.

"Izzy?"

"Hi Jack. Come in."

Jack opened the door fully. He saw Izzy sitting in bed, her back propped up with a couple of pillows. Her long hair was braided over her shoulder and she looked surprisingly well. She had a blanket pulled up to her chest. The intimacy of the way she was dressed was not lost on him. _Focus. She's been really sick. Do not think things like that. Oh, this was a bad idea. This is not going to help me sleep tonight._

"How are you feeling?"

Jack walked over to her bedside table and placed the cup and saucer down before taking a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"I've felt better but I should be right by tomorrow."

"That's good. I've missed seeing you around the place."

They sat there in silence before Jack finally spoke up.

"Guess who has been helping with your classes?"

"Who?"

Jack smiled broadly at her.

"You?! No. Really?"

"Yes, we've all been sharing. I've done an hour or two, so has Cat and Florence and even Rosie."

"Rosie?"

"Yes, she's a writer apparently so she's been doing some English classes with them."

"What have you been teaching them?"

"Art."

"Art? What type of art?"

"Drawing and painting."

"Really? I didn't know Mounties did art classes for their training."

Jack just laughed. "I actually have something for you."

* * *

Elizabeth was glad that Jack had come to see her. She had been going a little bit stir crazy today and she kind of missed him. She didn't know how but she knew she was falling in love with him. It seemed sudden but not at the same time. As Jack had entered her room, she felt the air leave her lungs. He looked so cute, hovering there at her door almost a little uncertain, his cheeks a little pink.

Jack pulled out a piece of paper from the breast pocket of his jacket and handed it to her. She took it and saw that it was a card. On the front was a drawing of the lake with a broken pier on the front of it. It was really good. The sky was drawn in pinks and oranges and looked just like the sunset they had witnessed the other night.

"Oh Jack. It's beautiful." Elizabeth opened the card and see all her students had signed their names. Opal and Timmy's signatures took up most of the card but she could see as her students got older, their signatures were written smaller, but everyone's was there. Elizabeth turned it back to look at the front of the card again when she noticed two black dots on the surface of the lake.

"What are …" Elizabeth began. Jack had leant in over her shoulder.

"They are our heads of course" Jack grinned at her.

Elizabeth laughed. She was really impressed with the drawing. Jack had captured the scene perfectly. She looked over at him. She put her hand to his cheek pulling him toward her slightly and kissed his other cheek.

"Thank you, Jack."

He leant in kissing her lips gently.

"Jack, you could get sick."

"I don't care. It would be worth it if I get to kiss you."

He kissed her again, as if to confirm his point. He sat back down, taking her hand in both of his. That was all they needed. The conversation flowed again, each of them happy to be near one another.

* * *

Elizabeth was finally up and moving around on Friday. She was taking it slowly and had decided to wait to return to work until Monday. Lee had come down and had lunch with her and talked a little about business when there were no prying ears around. They had decided that Elizabeth would head back to Hamilton at the end of the following week.

"You haven't told him yet, though, have you?"

"No. I was about to on Monday before I was thrown into the lake."

Lee laughed loudly. "Man, I wish I had seen that."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Oh it doesn't matter who gets thrown into the lake … its not a personal thing about you, don't worry."

"Sure" Elizabeth smiled.

"You still have to tell him and the sooner the better."

"I'm just really nervous and I get all worked up and then I either lose my nerve or the situation prevents me from saying anything. I'm a nervous wreck at the moment. I know I have to tell him today but I haven't seen him yet. How are things going with Rosie?"

"Well. We've been having dinner together almost every night. She is really something."

"You like her don't you?" Elizabeth teased.

"Yes. You can tell?"

"Your eyes light up when you talk about her."

"Just the same as when you talk about Jack …"

"We're talking about you right now." Elizabeth pretended to glare at him. "Is she going to stay in Hope Valley then?"

"For the time being."

Lee went back to the mill while Elizabeth went on a little walk outside. She came back and sat on the back porch in the sun. No one could see her there, so she sat quietly for some time. The warmth had started to leave the air when she decided to head back inside. Elizabeth was feeling exhausted now. She grabbed a scone from the kitchen, told Abigail she was going to rest and went to her room. She fell asleep on her bed before it was even 5 pm.

* * *

Lee had been heading back through town on his way to the saloon when Katie Yost from the Mercantile had called out to him.

"Mr Coulter. You got a telegram today. It's urgent."

Lee walked toward her taking the note and thanking her. He turned back toward the saloon, reading the telegram as he went. He stopped dead in the street as the words on the page took their full effect.

"No, no, no, no!" He folded it up and ran into the saloon.

"ROSIE!" he yelled, startling her and everyone else in the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: Here it is folks! How is Jack going to take the news! Its a bit short but it makes a point :)

(5/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 19**

Rosie was sitting in the saloon waiting for Lee. They were meeting for dinner again. _Chilli and cornbread AGAIN … ugh. I might have to get myself a place so I can start cooking … that is if I'm going to stay for good._ Rosie was still undecided what she was going to do. Lee was an ideal suitor. He had a good job, he had money, he was nice looking and kind. It was just Hope Valley … it was as far from the big city lights and the big city papers that she could get. She had been talking to the dressmaker, Dottie Ramsay, who had suggested Rosie start her own paper right here in town. It was a good idea. They didn't have anything at the moment and Rosie would have free reign on the stories that got printed as she would be the boss. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Lee burst into the saloon.

"ROSIE!" he yelled.

She looked up surprised, as did everyone else.

He rushed over to her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Um, I don't know what you're referring to. Maybe if you could just lower your voice …" Rosie glanced around the room. She normally loved attention, but this was bad attention. She was racking her brain trying to think what she had done. Besides the article which wouldn't have been published yet, she had taught school that day and tried really hard not to mention Miss Thatcher to her students. She had spoken to Tabby yesterday who wanted to know when Mountie Jack and Elizabeth were likely to break their courtship off. She had asked around town for any gossip to help her decide if there were any other worthwhile stories in town that could be pursued. So far she hadn't uncovered anything of interest. She had been going to visit Jack again but he wasn't at the jail so she had left a note on his desk giving him a few more leads regarding Miss Thatcher. Maybe this was why Lee was mad.

"WHAT DID YOU WRITE?"

"Are you talking about the article or the letter to Jack?" Rosie asked him confused.

"The article! You promised me you would wait!"

"Um no I said I would give you and her time to sort it out. You've had a week. It's not my fault that she moves the speed of a snail." _How would he have found about the article already? That was faster post than she had expected from out here._

"She's been sick all week. When did you send off the article?"

"Monday morning" Rosie admitted.

"You gave her one day when you sent it! One day!"

"Lee, why are you so upset about this?"

"I told you that what you write would have far reaching implications. Did you forget that part!"

"No, but I was certain that you were just exaggerating."

"I do not exaggerate, Rosie. This is serious. You have no idea what you have done!"

Lee stormed back out of the saloon. Rosie sat there dumbstruck. The noise began to return to the saloon as the people around her stopped watching and returned to their conversations.

* * *

Abigail was talking to Florence in the kitchen when Lee came flying in.

"Where's Beth?"

Abigail's eyes went wide.

"Lee … you mean Izzy?"

"It doesn't matter now. Everything is out in the open. Where is she?"

"She's asleep. She's still sick. What's wrong?"

"I will come back first thing in the morning. Do not let her out of your sight tomorrow morning. I will be here to explain."

Lee was gone again just as quickly.

"That doesn't sound good" Florence said, giving Abigail a knowing look.

"No, it doesn't."

* * *

Jack didn't get to see Izzy on Friday night. The lights were out in the café by the time he had arrived back from doing his rounds. Since becoming the Constable of Hope Valley, he had been given a broad range of land area to look after so he was out visiting some of the more distant properties over the last few days while Izzy was sick. He had been out to see the Petersen's that day and introduce himself. They had needed a hand to fix one of their wagons so Jack had stayed to help a bit longer than he had anticipated. It was well dark by the time he had ridden back into town.

Jack went to the café first thing on Saturday morning dressed in his red serge ready for his morning rounds. No one was there yet, except Abigail.

"She's not up yet, Jack. Why don't you take a seat and I will bring you some breakfast while you wait."

Jack went and sat in a corner of the dining room. He had just begun eating his eggs when Lee came in looking flustered.

"She's not up yet, Lee. I will go see if she's awake" Abigail called back to him.

"Jack, may I join you?"

"Of course, Lee. Take a seat."

"Look Jack I just want to apologise in advance. You're a good guy and you and Izzy really suit each other."

"Ooookay" Jack drew the syllables out, not sure where this conversation was going. He had heard that Lee and Rosie had a big argument in the saloon last night although no one really knew what it was over. Jack just assumed his distraught appearance had to do with that.

"What's going on Lee?"

"It has to come from Izzy. Just give her a chance to explain. There was a good reason for all of it."

"Lee … you can't leave me hanging like that, man."

The door to the café opened again, the bell ringing above it. Jack saw a well-dressed older man but didn't really pay any attention to him. He wanted to know what Lee was getting at. He turned back to Lee, but Lee was also looking at the man who just entered but his distraught appearance now resembled something more in line with shock. The man walked straight toward the kitchen without glancing in their direction.

"Oh no." Lee muttered under his breath, standing up quickly watching the other man.

Lee made him feel uneasy. Jack stood as well and turned to watch Lee and the other man.

"ELIZABETH!" The older man boomed. Jack saw Lee cringe at the sound.

"Father?" A familiar voice answered from around the corner of the kitchen.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady!" The man yelled.

"Father, I …"

"Where's Lee?" Mr Thatcher cut her off.

Lee walked forward until he was level with Elizabeth's father.

"William." Lee's voice spoke firmly.

Jack watched as Mr Thatcher turned to Lee.

"You have a lot of explaining to do to! You were supposed to send her home. That was the deal. You in exchange for her. Now I had to read about my daughter's disgrace in the paper! What do you both have to say for yourselves?"

"Father, please can we go somewhere and discuss this? The whole town is going to hear you from here."

Jack had heard enough. He knew perfectly well who that voice belonged to even though he couldn't see her. _How could I be so blind?_

Jack walked toward the door and glanced back over his shoulder. Izzy was standing in front of her father, head up high with a look of defiance on her face. He saw Izzy look between her father and Lee, registering that Jack had heard everything. He saw her face falter momentarily. Jack shook his head and walked out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(5/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 20**

Elizabeth stood there shocked to see her father standing in front of her. She had never expected he would ever come to Hope Valley. As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, she knew this was bad. Even Lee looked nervous standing next to him. Lee was never nervous like that. He was always able to stand his ground. As she looked between them though, she saw a flash of red. Jack held the door open, ready to leave. The hurt expression on his face answered her question. _Oh, no! He heard everything._ Then he was gone.

"We are not going anywhere with you dressed like that" William boomed.

Elizabeth looked down at her clothes. It was probably one of her plainer outfits, but it was perfectly fine.

"Father, we will take you to the mill. This is perfectly adequate" Elizabeth waved down at her clothes.

"No Elizabeth. You do not look like a Thatcher. Go and fix yourself."

Elizabeth was not going to be able to change his mind. She turned and went back up the stairs into her room. She looked through her wardrobe and pulled out one of the outfits she wore when she first arrived. It was new when she arrived in Hope Valley and it had stayed that way. She had worn it maybe twice. It consisted of a cream blouse with puffed long sleeves and fine lace detailing. The dark pink skirt was high waisted also with embroidery on the front to match. It had a matching hat which she pulled out from a dusty box sitting high in her cupboard and placed on the end of her bed. She pulled the blouse and skirt on and was doing up the tiny satin covered buttons as Abigail came in.

"Oh my goodness Izzy. You have to wear a hat too?"

"You heard him. At least if I look the part he might let us keep the mill open."

"What do you mean?"

"My father wants to close the mill. Lee persuaded my father to let him come take over the mill so long as I went home – permanently. I was trying to delay that and hoped that with Lee and I both here he might just let us be. Apparently not." Elizabeth sat down on her chair and started pulling on a pair of fancy Hamilton boots.

"What was he talking about reading about you in the paper?"

"I have no idea. Someone has written some lies and apparently he believes it." Elizabeth straightened up. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Like a Thatcher princess, I suppose."

"Great. That was what I was aiming for."

"Elizabeth if Jack sees you …"

"He already knows Abigail. At this rate I'm pretty sure everyone will know who I am by the end of the day. I will have to try and find him later. If you see him just tell him I'm sorry. Hopefully he will let me explain." Elizabeth picked up her hat and pinned it on her head before leaving her room.

* * *

Lee and William stood downstairs waiting for Elizabeth to change. Lee had not been surprised by William's arrival. He had in actual fact been pre-warned the previous evening by a Thatcher Shipping colleague. The telegram had read:

LEE COULTER. NEWSPAPER ARTICLE RELEASED SUBJECT ELIZABETH. ALL HELL BROKEN LOOSE. WILLIAM ON HIS WAY TO YOU. NOT GOOD. DAVIS.

Lee had thought he would have had more than about 12 hours to warn Elizabeth and at least try and obtain a copy of the newspaper article Davis was talking about. Turns out William must have moved heaven and earth to get here by Saturday morning.

"How could you let this happen, Lee?"

"Let what happen?"

"The Thatcher name has been splashed all over the papers. She's disgraced. No eligible young bachelor is going to want her now they know she has been out here running a mill."

"That is their bad luck. Who's to say she wants one of those eligible bachelor's anyway? She's doing perfectly fine in that department on her own." As the words slipped out of his mouth, Lee instantly regretted them.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Is she courting someone?"

"It's really not my place to say."

"Yes, it is. Tell me right now or I'm letting you go, Lee."

"Letting me go? Hold on a minute. Just because I won't tell you if your daughter is in a courtship, you're firing me?"

"No, not just because of that, but it will be my last straw."

"Fine. Yes, she was until you came bursting in here screaming 20 minutes ago."

"What does that mean?"

"Elizabeth's beau heard everything."

"Well, where is he?"

"What you expect him to hang around after you screamed at your daughter like that? Of course, he left. I would've too except I'm practically family so I figured I better hang around."

"You mean he left her when things looked too difficult?"

"No, I didn't say that. He didn't know Elizabeth was a Thatcher."

"How on earth did he not know that? Everyone knows she's a Thatcher!"

"Not here they don't. She changed her name so no one knew who she was. But don't worry you just broadcasted it across the whole town so its common knowledge who she is now."

"Why wouldn't she want people to know who she was? She didn't get married to this man did she?"

"NO! But she probably should have! She was trying to keep herself safe and out of harms way by not telling everyone she was wealthy and effectively putting a target on her back."

"If it's that dangerous for her here then she is definitely coming home with me!"

"It wasn't dangerous until you told everyone she's a Thatcher!" Lee yelled.

"Because she is a Thatcher!" William yelled back defiantly.

They were interrupted as Elizabeth appeared on the stairs. She walked down in one of her Hamilton outfits looking very much the lady. Lee hadn't seen her dressed like that in quite some time. She looked beautiful and elegant but very much out of place in Hope Valley. He knew she was trying to placate her father.

"I could have heard you two yelling at the end of the street. Let's go up to the mill and finish this conversation."

The three of them stepped outside and began to walk up the street. William held out his arm to Elizabeth, which she took whether she wanted to or not. They walked up the street and as they passed people walking the opposite direction Lee could feel their eyes fixed on Elizabeth. Normally people would have said hello and had a chat with her but the stony eyed look from William was enough to keep everyone at bay.

They reached the mill. Lee could hear both saws operating. They usually worked a slightly shorter day on Saturday but it was still busy this early. Lee saw William looking at some of the women that were walking about.

"What are women doing working here?"

"We employ both men and women here, Father."

Elizabeth led him toward the mill office. Bill and Shane were already there and had seen them approaching.

"Mr Thatcher." Shane nodded.

"William" Bill held out his hand. William shook it before following Elizabeth into the office.

Beau and James were inside working away. They glanced up at the visitors. Elizabeth beckoned them forward.

"These are our site managers, James Blakely and Beau Smith. This is my father, William Thatcher."

Lee noticed both men straightened up and held out their hands to shake William's.

"Could you two give us an hour in here, please?"

"Yes, Miss … Thatcher." James said looking at Elizabeth warily. She nodded at him.

James and Beau nearly scurried out the door they wanted to get out of there so quick.

Elizabeth offered her father a seat and the three of them sat down with the main desk between them.

"Father, where do you want to start?"

"Explain this article first." William pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to Elizabeth. As she read it, her eyes widened in surprise. Once she was finished, she handed it to Lee.

 _WHERE IS THE COUNTRY'S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELORETTE?_

 _By Rosemary LeVeaux_

 _The country's most eligible bachelorette, Elizabeth Thatcher disappeared from the country six months ago, nowhere to be found. Hope Valley, her last known location, is the home to Thatcher's Mill that began over a year ago and was the project of the teacher-turned-entrepreneur Elizabeth Thatcher. After some unfortunate events, including her shooting of thief Billy Hamilton, Miss Thatcher decided she would need to change her identity to avoid capture by law enforcement._

 _Miss Elizabeth Thatcher became Miss Izzy Austen. She used her position and family money to pay people within the community to maintain her hidden identity. Miss Thatcher continued teaching but also began working at the mill and was often seen in shorts and trousers lifting timber boards as required to keep her identity concealed. As far from Hamilton society as you could get, Miss Thatcher also began courting Constable Jack Thornton in an attempt to conceal her true identity from the law._

" _It's disgraceful that a woman like Elizabeth Thatcher would use such a good, honest Mountie for her own advantage" Tabby McDonald says._

 _Many citizens remain blindsided by her true character. Florence Blakely, who also works at the mill says "Miss Thatcher is a wonderful, caring woman. She has saved this town and is a beautiful person." Clearly these country folk have different ideas of what true beauty is …_

Lee kept reading the rest of the article and he could see why William Thatcher was so upset. Rosie had twisted everyone's words and made Elizabeth out to be some sort of criminal with no moral compass. Getting them both out of this one was going to be difficult.

* * *

Elizabeth had read the article and was amazed at how Rosie had managed to twist the truth so effectively to make her look like a horrible person. This was bad. Not only was this going to be difficult to explain to her father, but Jack was never going to forgive her. Surely Jack wouldn't believe that her new identity was to avoid law enforcement. The problem was everything Rosie had proposed in her article was plausible. _Forget Jack for the moment. You are dressed up for a reason. Convince your father not to close the mill._

Elizabeth sat up straighter in her chair, took a deep breath and began.

"It all started about a year ago …"

* * *

William listened in disbelief as his daughter told him the sequence of events that led to her choice to conceal her identity. She explained the attempted murder case, the request for Bill and Shane to come for security purposes, the arrival of the Mountie and subsequent investigation and their overhaul of management at the mill in an effort to keep her hidden.

In actual fact he was very proud of her, and he had honestly never believed half of what the article had said. He had never really cared what was written in the papers. He knew them to be full of fabrications and lies.

William had recently begun negotiating with another business man, who had a son a few years older than Elizabeth. Their business negotiations had led them to begin negotiations on a more personal level and they had both agreed that for their two children would bring their businesses closer together. He hadn't seen the article first, it was Henry Kensington who had slapped a copy down on the table of the men's club where William was dining that night. William had skimmed the article and brushed it aside, telling Henry it was nothing and just some young journalist who hadn't gotten her facts right. He told Henry that he would come here immediately to straighten things out and bring Elizabeth back to meet her intended beau.

None of the story really bothered him. Changing her name was a bit of a worry as he thought she may have secretly married. Once he found that was not true, there was only one other thing stopping him from whisking Elizabeth back to Hamilton.

"So this Mountie? Lee says you are courting him. That part of the article was true."

Elizabeth's eyes shot to Lee. "Well, yes but I don't think he will take any of this very well." Elizabeth waved her hand over the article.

"Oh well. Never mind." William stood. "I am going to get some lunch. I want you packed and ready to go first thing in the morning."

Elizabeth stood and followed her father back down the road toward town.

"Father, no. I can't leave until Thursday. My students …"

"Sorry, Elizabeth. You want the mill to remain open, you're leaving with me tomorrow. Otherwise we close it and you come home anyway. It's your choice."

William knew what his daughter would do. He knew her well enough to know he should always give her a choice. A hard choice but a choice all the same. She would always end up taking the one he wanted her to take.

"Fine. May I change out of these silly clothes now?"

"No, Elizabeth. You need to look like you belong to society."

"I can still belong to Hope Valley society without looking like this."

"You can take off the hat. The rest stays."

William saw her shake her head at him. He turned and took her hand in his. "I'm trying to do what is best for you."

"What's best?" Tears had welled in her eyes. "After all my hard work, you're dragging me back to Hamilton away from my home here. My life is here now, Father. With my friends, Abigail, Jack, the school children. They all need me."

"I'm sorry Beth, but Jack is not suitable for you."

"You haven't even met him."

"I don't need to. I have a young man back in Hamilton who is eager to marry you."

"But I haven't even met _him._ Your selling me off to the highest bidder like a prized horse to be bred. At least Jack never cared about money. He's happy with me as I am."

"He doesn't even know you're a Thatcher!" William's voice was louder than he expected.

"Maybe I don't want to be a Thatcher anymore!" Elizabeth yelled back matching his own tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out." Elizabeth stormed off down the street and he watched as she disappeared into the café.

William just shook his head. He should've brought his wife to deal with this. William and Elizabeth often butted heads. They were both too similar and strong-willed.

* * *

Jack had felt lost all morning. _She was a Thatcher. His Izzy was Elizabeth Thatcher._ He couldn't get his head around that. She had totally fooled him. He had harnessed up his horse and gone for a long ride. He didn't know what to do. They had all lied to him – the entire town. He couldn't stay in Hope Valley any longer. He had to get out of there. He knew what he had to do.

He galloped back into town, jumped off his horse and went straight into the Mercantile.

"Katie, I need to send a telegram."

Katie came over and handed him some paper. Jack hurriedly wrote his message.

 _To Royal Northwest Mounted Police_

 _Sargeant Wilkinson_

 _SIR._

 _REQUEST IMMEDIATE TRANSFER TO CAPE FULLERTON. ELIZABETH THATCHER FOUND IN HOPE VALLEY. DOCUMENTATION TO FOLLOW._

 _CONST. JACK THORNTON_

Katie read the telegram. She looked up as Jack placed the coins on the counter.

"You're leaving?" she whispered in surprise.

"Yes." Jack paused. "You all knew and no one told me" Jack said as some way of explanation.

Katie just nodded her head and turned to the machine to send the telegram. Jack left once she had finished sending the message.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(6/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 21**

Lee was walking down the street toward the saloon. He was lost in thought and didn't see Rosie approach him.

"Lee? Is everything okay?"

Lee was surprised at her comment and immediately angered.

"No, Rosemary do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I wrote a story based on fact, that's all" she spoke quietly.

"No, that is not all! You twisted the truth and hurt people."

"You're just mad because I quoted you in the article."

"Believe me, I am mad about many things in this situation!"

"Oh Lee. Everything will be fine." She waved her hand as if she were swatting away a fly.

"You said your story was based on fact, but you manipulated the truth. You know very well that Izzy was not courting Jack to avoid the law! That case was closed! You knew that!" Lee yelled at her. He could see people milling about on the sides of the street listening to their conversation, but he didn't care. At least they would know the truth.

"I … well … yes but it was much more interesting this way."

"Sure, except now it's not news but a made-up story! What has Elizabeth ever done to you?"

"Well nothing. She is actually quite nice" Rosie mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"So what is all this …" Lee pulled the article from his pocket " … and I quote 'Elizabeth Thatcher is a strong independent woman who treats her employees like equals'?"

"Well, she _is_ and she _doe_ s. I was trying to compliment her!"

"She is a Thatcher! No one is her equal! Not even me! Her father is here now, dragging her back to Hamilton. You have no idea what the implications of this are." Lee was waving the paper in her face. "He wants to close the mill!"

"But the town needs the mill …" It seemed the lightbulb finally went off in Rosie's head, because all of a sudden she looked alarmed.

"Of course it does! Beth's heart and soul went into that place and the town depends on it. So because of you chasing a story, you have single-handedly exposed Elizabeth's identity, probably put her in danger, caused a confrontation between a father and daughter, undoubtedly destroyed Jack and maybe even his career, most likely closed the mill and in the process ruined an _entire town_ and its inhabitants. Well done!"

Rosie's mouth formed an "o" but she stood there speechless, probably for the first time in her life.

"You need to try and fix this." Lee walked off, leaving her standing in the street.

* * *

Elizabeth went to her room and put her hat away. She looked in the mirror. There was no way she could go speak to Jack dressed like this. She pulled off what she was wearing and changed into a plain white top and pale blue skirt. She unpinned her hair and brushed it out so that it curled down her back. Glancing back in the mirror, she thought she looked much more like herself.

Elizabeth went to the top of the stairs and peered down. She couldn't see anyone. She snuck down the stairs, looking towards the dining room hoping her father wouldn't see her. She could hear his voice talking to Abigail. She snuck towards the back door and slid out before he could see her.

Elizabeth went around the back of the café where there were no windows and walked slowly along the back of the buildings. She walked up beside the jail and went around to the front door. She knocked and turned the knob, but it was locked. That most likely meant Jack was in there and didn't wish to be disturbed. She glanced up the street and saw her father leaving the café. She turned and quickly ran back around the side of the jail. _I cannot believe I am sneaking away from my father in my own town. This is unbelievable._

Elizabeth didn't know where to go. She walked toward the lake and ended up walking to the schoolhouse. She opened the door and went and sat at her desk. She was restless but decided she may as well write out some lesson plans for the next few weeks. If she was forced to leave tomorrow, she didn't know when she would be coming back.

It was a few hours before the door opened and Elizabeth saw Pastor Frank enter. He was surprised to see her at her desk.

"Miss Austen. What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"That is a long story. By the way my real name is Elizabeth Thatcher, Pastor."

"Oh right. Miss Thatcher. I didn't mean to disturb you. I can come back."

"Nonsense. I'm sure we can be in here at the same time. I'm just finishing off some lesson plans. I won't be much longer."

"Only if you're sure."

Elizabeth nodded to him, so he closed the door behind him and walked toward the front of the room.

"Actually, Pastor Frank, maybe I could ask you something?"

"Just call me Frank."

"Ok Frank. I'm just Elizabeth" she smiled. "I told everybody in town my name was Miss Austen so no one would know I was a Thatcher. It was to avoid being taken advantage of, but some people are upset that I lied to them. I don't know what to do."

Frank sat down in the front row. "Did you explain your reason for changing your name?"

"No, he won't talk to me."

Frank smiled at her. "You're talking about Mountie Jack."

"How did you … never mind." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I've heard quite a bit of gossip today. You are the talk of the town right now." Frank smiled at her.

"Great. Thank you" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

Frank just laughed.

"You have to explain everything to him and tell him how you feel and then just give him time. If you two are meant to be together than nothing will stand in your way. Jack might have lost faith in you, but he will come to realise your heart is true if you did everything you did for a good reason."

"That is good advice. Very wise." Elizabeth smiled at him.

Frank stood and came around to pat her on the shoulder.

"It will all work out. Have faith."

"Thank you."

Frank continued to the backroom of the church. Elizabeth felt exhausted. She still hadn't fully recovered from her illness and after the events of the day she wanted to just go home and sleep. _I still have to pack. And I have to find Jack before I go_. Elizabeth finished up the last lesson plan and left them all on her desk in order with a note on the top for whoever would take over her classes.

It was late in the afternoon when Elizabeth began to walk back home. No one else was around but she heard a noise and looked up to see Jack chopping wood at the back of the jail. She took a deep breath and walked toward him. His back was to her, so he didn't see her approach.

Elizabeth waited until he had finished cutting up one of the logs before she spoke from behind him.

"Jack."

She saw him freeze momentarily, before he continued what he was doing, reaching for another block of wood and standing it up. He swung the axe down hard.

"You lied to me."

"I know I'm sorry. I tried to tell you."

He picked up the splintered pieces of wood and threw them in the pile. He kept his back to her.

"You didn't trust me. I would have done anything for you."

"I do trust you. It's just every time I tried to tell you something happened." From the picnic on the hilltop, to the broken pier, to her illness it had been a full week of attempting to tell him. She felt terrible.

"I shared everything with you. After only three weeks I was feeling things for you that I never thought I would feel for any woman."

"Jack, please just listen. I am the same person. The only thing that is different is my last name. That's it!"

"Enough Izzy, or Elizabeth or whatever your name is."

"Jack please. I need you. I'm sorry, truly I am. I don't want to lose you."

"You're a Thatcher."

"So?"

"A Mountie and a Thatcher cannot be together. You know that."

"I know no such thing. Be honest here Jack, you wouldn't have courted me if you knew my last name? That's a bit superficial isn't it?"

"Izzy, I could never give you that life! What were you thinking?!"

"Jack, please don't do this. I love you." Tears had welled in her eyes and she was holding them back as best as she could.

Jack stood there, still avoiding looking at her.

"It's over Izzy. If you loved me, you would have told me."

Elizabeth was frozen in place. She couldn't say anything else. She had given him everything she could.

"I've put in a transfer request. I will leave you and this town to their games. You all lied to me. Abigail, Shane, Lee, Faith. You all knew and I was too stupid to realise. Even Rosemary figured out who you were. I'm a damn Mountie and I didn't figure it out! What does that say about me and how good I am at my job? You've made me the laughing stock of the town!"

"No Jack. They kept my secret. I'm truly sorry. I don't know how to fix this."

"You can't. It's done. Goodbye Izzy." Jack picked up his axe and walked back toward the jail, leaving a pile of shattered wood on the ground.

The tears began to fall. Elizabeth couldn't stop them now. She stood there crying as Jack walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(6/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 22**

Jack had been angry at first. He knew he shouldn't act while he was angry but he had anyway. He had sent off that telegram before he thought any better of it. Chopping wood had kept him angry instead of allowing him to let off steam like normal. But hearing her voice had almost broken him. He had clung to that axe so hard his knuckles were white. Jack knew if he put the axe down he would take her in his arms instead, so he clung to the axe. He hadn't looked at her either, because he knew that wouldn't help either. He walked away to give himself time. Jack could hear her sobbing as he went. He almost ran back to her. But he couldn't. Not yet. Even though her loved her too.

* * *

Rosie had found William alone in the saloon eating some chilli, his face bright red and sweaty. She went to the bar and got a large jug of water and carried it over to the table with a glass.

"Here you go, Mr Thatcher. The chilli takes a little getting used to." She poured him a glass and handed it to him.

He nodded and gratefully gulped it down.

"Mr Thatcher, allow me to introduce myself. I am Rosemary LeVeaux."

"That name sounds familiar."

"Um, yes, it was me who wrote that article about Elizabeth."

Rosie watched as William's face became stern.

"Let me just say that I have a bit of flair for the dramatic and I may have twisted things just a bit in the story." She had held up her two fingers and inch away from one another as she spoke.

"I'd say you definitely did, young lady."

"I would like to apologise to you and Elizabeth and the whole Thatcher family. I didn't realise the implications of the article. I am terribly sorry."

William was silent for a moment.

"It takes a very courageous woman to come and apologise to me."

"Yes, well I have caused a lot of damage. Elizabeth has been nothing but nice to me since I came to town and I repaid that by causing her a great amount of trouble."

"Thank you, Miss LeVeaux, for your admission."

"Just one more thing, sir, before I leave you to finish your dinner."

William nodded for her to continue.

"Please don't close the mill. Elizabeth has done such a wonderful job with it and the people of this down depend on it for their livelihood."

"I realise that. For the moment the mill will be staying open. Elizabeth is returning with me to Hamilton and Lee will remain behind to run it for the time being."

"Thank you. I hope Elizabeth's visit isn't too long. Those schoolchildren need her. We all need her."

"I am hoping Elizabeth will remain in Hamilton to be married. She won't be coming back here."

"Oh." Rosie was surprised at that. _Was Elizabeth already engaged when she was courting Jack? Now that would have been an even better story!_ "Thank you for your time, Mr Thatcher. Have a safe trip home."

Rosie left the saloon and went searching for Lee.

Lee was sitting in the café with Shane and Faith when Rosie burst through the door.

"Lee!" Rosie called, a smile plastered to her face.

"Rosemary" Lee spoke firmly. He was still mad at her.

"I have good news. Mr Thatcher is not going to close the mill. Isn't that wonderful." Her voice sounded like she was standing on a stage, almost singing her lines.

"Yes, we already knew that" Lee's voice was flat.

"Oh. Well I also found out that Elizabeth is engaged to someone back in Hamilton. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lee shook his head at her. "Because that was your doing. She wasn't engaged to anyone until this morning. Now her father has decided that is the best thing to, and I quote, "raise her up from disgrace". A disgrace, Rosie! That's what William thinks of his daughter now!"

Faith and Shane sat opposite Lee. Shane shook his head and spoke.

"I can't believe he is treating her like this. After all the good she has done here."

"Even I tried to reason with him" Faith spoke up "but he wouldn't have a bar of it."

Rosie looked at all three of them. They all look dejected. Abigail came over to serve them more coffee. She looked miserable as well. Rosie glanced between all four of them, before her shoulders dropped and she walked back out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth woken the next morning and looked across the room at her suitcase. It was packed, ready to go. Her travelling clothes sat on the chair beside her bed. This morning was going to be hard. She had to say goodbye to everyone not knowing when she would return. They were going to leave early, traveling back in her father's car with his driver. She had packed all of her things, including her pistol which was tucked safely away in the bottom of her case.

Elizabeth pulled herself out of bed and dragged on her clothes. She sat at the dresser, fixing her hair so it didn't get too wind blown in the back of the car. She thought back to her pistol and for some reason, she took it out of its hiding spot, wrapped it in a handkerchief and placed it inside her purse instead. She lifted up her suitcase, just barely because of its weight, and moved it to the door. She picked up her purse and gloves and put her coat over her arm. She took one more glance around the room before leaving.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs to find Abigail sitting on the couch. Since it was a Sunday, she didn't normally open the café for breakfast. Elizabeth could see tears in her eyes. She put her things down on the nearest chair before Abigail stood, her hands wrapping around Elizabeth's arms.

"Oh Elizabeth. I'm going to miss you so much. I hope you can come back at some stage."

"Me too. I will do my best."

"Even if you can't, you will write me, won't you?"

"Yes, of course. I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I've packed you and your father some food for the road." Abigail indicated a package on the end of the table.

"Oh Abigail, you are too good to me."

"Nonsense. You are such a blessing Izzy!" Abigail put her arms around Elizabeth and the two of them stood there hugging until there was a knock on the door.

Abigail went and opened it, to find William's driver, Jerry.

"Jerry. Would you be able to get my bag? Its at the top of the stairs."

Jerry carried Elizabeth's bag downstairs and took it to the car.

Elizabeth pulled her coat on and tucked her gloves into her pockets.

"Goodbye Abigail."

"Bye Elizabeth."

Abigail walked her out the door and remained standing at the top of the stairs. Elizabeth looked down the street to see her father's car out the front of the saloon. Her father stood beside it talking to Jerry. Elizabeth walked down the steps and began walking down the street. She could see some of her students standing on the other side of the car outside of the saloon with Florence and Cat. Shane, Faith, Bill and Frank were there as well talking to one another. Rosie and Lee stood to the side as well.

As Elizabeth walked she heard the sound of horses approaching from the side street near the saloon. Before Elizabeth could react, two horses came flying around the corner and a third came from the other end of the street. They caught her off guard and she stood motionless as they appeared to be racing right past her.

* * *

Lee had been standing on the street corner near the saloon ready to say goodbye to Elizabeth and William. William had given him instructions to continue operating the mill for the time being. Rosie came to stand next to him not saying anything for once. Lee was listening to the children. Emily and Opal were so sad their teacher was going. Cat held both of their hands while they waited for Elizabeth. Jerry came back to the car and mentioned Elizabeth was coming.

Lee looked up to see Elizabeth emerge from the café with Abigail and then walk down the street. As she was halfway down the street, Lee heard horses approaching quickly from the side street. The men looked unfamiliar and were riding hard. They rounded the corner and as the small farewell party watched, the two horses went either side of Elizabeth and before she could react, she was snatched off the street and thrown up onto a horse. The horses sped up and a third followed up the rear, racing off down the road.

Rosie, Florence and Cat were all screaming.

"Get Jack" Lee yelled at Rosie before he was running to the livery with Frank, Bill and Shane who were already in front of him.

They raced into the stalls each pulling out a horse and saddling them up as fast as possible, before jumping on and racing back up the main street after Elizabeth.

* * *

Jack had been lying on his cot fully dressed trying to ignore the fact that Elizabeth was leaving this morning. Part of him wanted to go say goodbye but the other part of him wouldn't allow it. So instead he lay on his cot trying to think of something else. Anything else.

That was until he heard the screaming outside. He jumped up but before he had even made it to the door, Rosie had flung it open.

"JACK!"

"WHAT?"

"ELIZABETH!" Rosie panted out of breath. She was pointing down the street and immediately he saw Bill, Shane, Frank and Lee appear on horses racing up the street.

Jack didn't need any further explanation. He ran to the livery, grabbed Sergeant and took off after them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: The next two chapters are a little serious … you know because there's a kidnapping going on and all! Thanks to the reviewers! I love seeing all your comments!

(7/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 23**

Lee, Shane, Bill and Frank had galloped at a hard speed after the men, but they had quickly lost the trail. The time spent saddling the horses, although it had been quick, had turned out to be invaluable. Bill had jumped off his horse at the first fork and was looking for any sign of a trail in either direction when Jack reached them.

"What happened?" Jack yelled, jumping down off his horse.

"Three riders snatched Izzy off the street. We don't know which way they went" Bill called back.

Lee watched as Jack bent down and checked the ground. They hadn't had rain in a few days so it could be hard to follow them. Jack walked a little way up one of the roads, while Bill took the other. Jack must have seen something that looked promising.

"This looks like … oh dear. This way!" he yelled back to them. "Go!"

Lee, Shane and Frank took off while Bill and Jack hastily jumped on their horses and followed behind them.

They raced down the road. Jack quickly overtaking and taking the lead, stopping occasionally to confirm the trail. A few times the road forked and Bill and Jack both had to scout around to find something. On one of these occasions they both came up empty.

Lee could see Jack was getting frustrated.

Bill and Jack spoke to one another.

"We're going to have to split up and look for tracks. Whistle back if you find anything. Meet back here in ten minutes."

Bill and Shane went together, while Lee and Frank went with Jack. Jack led out front looking for anything. As the ten minutes rolled around Lee watched as Jack was getting more and more anxious, when all off a sudden he must have seen something. He raced ahead and pulled a white object from a shrub. As Jack turned around and waved it in his hand, Lee saw that it was a white woman's travelling glove.

Jack ran over to him. "This has to be hers, doesn't it?"

Jack held it up to him. Lee looked at it and opened it up. He could see the initials E.T on the lining.

"It's hers."

Jack let out a loud whistle.

"Okay, Frank can you ride back and get the others in case they didn't hear that. We will keep going."

Frank turned and took off. Jack swung up onto his horse and spurred ahead. Another few hours, the group had found another glove along the way. They came down to a creek and watered the horses and decided what to do since the day was getting away from them.

"We have no food. How many weapons do we have?" Jack asked.

Shane, Bill and Frank all held up their arms. Lee hadn't even thought about that. He didn't even own a gun, let alone carry one around with him. After this incident, he may just have to think about doing that.

"Right, well that's not too bad. I have my supplies too."

"So what should we do? Should we all continue or should a few head back to town?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. If the trail splits again, we need as many people as we can get. But without food we will only last out here until tomorrow" Bill spoke firmly.

"I think that two should head back to town. You should make it back late tonight. Maybe collect some food and supplies and come back this way tomorrow. We will leave a trail, so that you can follow us back. Bring as many other men who are willing to come, along with firearms. How does that sound?"

Jack's plan sounded good.

"What does the trail look like?" Lee asked.

Jack knelt on the ground and picked up some sticks and laid them together. "Like this."

Lee could see the pattern.

"Or something similar with pebbles."

"Okay I will head back, since I don't even have a gun. Who will be coming with me?" Lee asked.

Bill would stay with Jack as he seemed to be able to follow tracks. Shane and Frank looked at one another. Normally anyone would have thought the Pastor should have returned but the mean look in his eye said that this was no ordinary Pastor.

Shane spoke up. "I will go with Lee. I know a lot more men in town that I might be able to recruit to come back with us. Let's go Lee. We need to hurry to get back by dark."

Lee and Shane mounted their horses and headed back for town.

* * *

Abigail had been standing on the porch and saw Elizabeth lifted clean off her feet and taken in front of her eyes. Her hand had gone to her mouth and she couldn't even let out a scream as she watched her best friend get carried off in broad daylight. She still stood there motionless as she watched all the men chase off after her and finally a dash of red go flying up the street.

Abigail turned back around to see Florence, Cat and Rosie wailing in the street. Faith was doing her best to calm them down. Abigail finally reacted and ran down the street toward them.

"Abigail! Did you see?!" Florence screamed.

"Yes, I saw. Now why don't you all come off the street and into the café." Abigail knelt down and picked up Opal and pulled Cat by the arm. Abigail saw William standing there also dumbstruck.

"Come on Mr Thatcher."

Abigail's voice broke him from his reverie. Faith must have gotten the hint because Abigail saw her go around to William's side and take him by the arm, guiding him to the café. Abigail opened the door and led them all in. She sat Opal and Emily down at a table and rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed a pot of tea and some cups. She could still hear Rosemary wailing.

"What have I done? This is all my fault!"

Abigail came back into the room, confused.

"Why is it your fault, Rosie?"

"The article. They must have read _my_ article." Rosie was waving her hands around as she spoke.

"What article?"

"You know the one where I exposed Elizabeth's identity! Oh this is terrible! I'm a horrible person!" Rosie had sat down and was still wailing and then thumped her head into her hands.

"Rosemary, this is not about you! Now quieten down your scaring the children. You can serve the tea while I go get some pie. Everything is better with pie." Abigail stated firmly.

Rosemary looked up at Abigail with a surprised look on her face but sure enough she stopped carrying on and began to serve some tea.

Abigail went back to the kitchen and closed her eyes in prayer. _Please don't let anything happen to her_. She straightened herself up and began serving food.

* * *

Elizabeth had never been so uncomfortable in her entire life. She had been thrown over the horse with such haste that she had been winded and could barely breathe. She couldn't work out what happened. One minute she was standing in the middle of the street, the next she was bent over a horse looking down at its hooves. As soon as she could start breathing again, she felt sick. _Oh, this is bad … You will be okay. Stay strong …. Oh, I'm going to be sick._ With that she spilled her stomach contents out, most of it landing on the ground but some trailed along the man's shoe that sat behind her.

The man yelled at her but at least that made him slow for a moment. He pulled her up into a sitting position in front of him, his arms wrapped around her in order to hold the reins. The other two horses had gone ahead a little.

Elizabeth thought about doing something to throw herself off the horse but as she contemplated how she could do that, the man tightened his arms around her. She wasn't going anywhere. So she sat there and plotted how she was going to leave a trail to tell Jack where she had been taken. _He would come and get me, wouldn't he? He doesn't hate me that much? No, of course not, he's a Mountie. Duty first, right. Please let me be right._

Elizabeth kept listening around her, hoping that Jack or Bill would emerge from behind them at any moment. She managed to easily drop each of her gloves after a few hours of riding when she saw some forks in the road. They finally stopped at a creek to water the horses. Elizabeth asked to go relieve herself which the men were not too happy about. The three men looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"I cannot very well run away from three men on foot in a dress. Be realistic. I will just go behind that tree over there. You will see me if I move away from it."

The man who appeared to be the leader of the group agreed.

Elizabeth walked away towards the tree and did indeed relieve herself but hovered behind the tree a bit longer. She opened her jacket and pulled away the lining from the inside of her coat, hoping they would not hear the sound of the satin tearing. She pulled off a large piece and tore it into a few strips and shoved them back into her pocket.

She knew she still had her pistol but she would have to bide her time with that. Right now, she had not run out of options. She would only use that if she were desperate. She did decide it needed to be closer to her, but she couldn't think where to put it. If she put it in the waistband of her dress, the rider behind her would be able to feel it. She eventually decided to tie it to her leg. She bent down and using the large handkerchief she had packed, she fastened it up under her skirt so that no one could see it. That would have to do. She emerged from the tree and straightened her clothing. The men led her back to the horse and they kept riding.

* * *

Bill, Frank and Jack rode hard and fast. Jack was worried that now Elizabeth had run out of gloves she wouldn't have anything else to leave them a trail. But she surprised him because at the next fork in the road, they found a slither of blue satin stuck in a tree branch. They kept finding more satin as they went but it was beginning to get dark. At the next fork in the road they kept looking for a clue but the light was pour and none could be found.

"Looks like we're stopping here for the night, Jack. I saw a little patch of grass back there that should be fine."

Jack nodded disappointed. He didn't want to think of what would happen to Elizabeth being alone with three men at night. He turned his horse around and followed Bill back to where they would camp.

"She will be okay, Jack. They want her money. Nothing else" Bill said.

Jack nodded at him, but he was uneasy. _Why did I push her away? If I hadn't pushed her away I might have been on the street with her and this never would have happened. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her._

* * *

Lee and Shane rode back into town late. The lights were still on in the café so they tied up their horses and went straight inside. William, Abigail, Faith, Rosemary and Florence all sat in the back kitchen area. They were huddled around the table, all looking exhausted from worry as Lee opened the back door.

"Shane! Lee! Did you find her?" Abigail hurried over to them.

"No. Not yet" Lee shook his head.

"Oh no." Abigail covered her mouth with her hand, tears welling in her eyes. Florence came up behind her, giving her a hug, also visibly upset.

Faith hurried over to the stove and poured two bowls of soup and put them on the table. She motioned for Lee and Shane to sit.

Lee slumped into a chair opposite William.

"Jack is still out there with Bill and Frank. They won't rest until they have her back" Lee said to him.

Lee and Shane finished their soup and some sandwiches.

"We will head back out in the morning. Abigail, if you have any spare food we will need whatever you can manage. We will head out at first light. I need to go and rally some helpers." Shane said, going to leave again.

"I will help you." Faith ran out after him.

"I'm going to go get some rest. You should all do the same. We can't do anything else, right now." Lee put an arm on Abigail's arm as he spoke. In a low voice, he added "Abigail, Jack will not stop until he finds her. You know that."

Abigail nodded.

* * *

Elizabeth had been tied to a tree. Her eyes were closed and her head had fallen, her chin nearly against her chest. She was drifting in and out of consciousness as sleep kept overwhelming her. A twig broke nearby and her head snapped up at the sudden sound. She looked around not seeing anything moving near her. The three men lay asleep next to the fire some distance away, their weapons by their sides. Elizabeth shivered in the cold. She was hungry and tired and she could feel the cold seeping in to her bones.

She heard another sound in the trees behind her. As she glanced around, a pair of golden eyes appeared in the darkness, another pair directly behind it. _Great. That is the last thing I need right now. They probably think I am some type of defenceless animal._ Elizabeth looked down at herself struggling against the ropes. _I am dirty and tied to a tree._ _Okay, maybe they are right. I do look like a defenceless animal!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: Rating is probably a T (for minor suggestive adult themes) – just for a warning!

(7/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 24**

Elizabeth watched as the animals emerged from the darkness. She could see from the faint light from the fire that there were two large coyotes eying her off for their next meal. She didn't particularly want to wake the men but she also didn't want to become dinner. So she started screaming.

"Help! Help!"

The men woke slowly from their slumber. They definitely weren't used to sleeping in the woods, as their reaction times were abysmal.

"Keep it down or I will put a bullet in you!" The man named Sam had yelled at her. He appeared to be the leader of the group, usually making the decisions.

One of the other men, Rhys, must have realised the threat of the coyotes because he pulled out his gun and fired it into the woods near where they had been standing. They scampered off into the trees at the sound.

"You idiot!" Sam yelled at him.

"What? There were coyotes!"

"Yes, but if anyone is close by they will have heard that!"

"No one is going to be close by. We're in the middle of nowhere! This was not part of the plan!" Rhys shouted back.

This was the most Elizabeth had overheard the men say. They had kept their conversations hushed and she didn't really know what they were planning to do with her.

"No, but I didn't expect that we would be chased either. I thought you said there were no men in town!" Sam turned to the other man, Tim, who she had shared a horse with.

"That was before. She's courting a Mountie now. I warned you of that." Tim shouted back.

"Look we stick to our original plan. We get to the next town and send the ransom note." Sam continued.

"What if these men catch up to us though?"

"There's always the backup plan."

"What that we split up and one of us takes her? That is going to end up being me, since she's on my horse. I have Molly at home, I don't want to take another woman. Even one that pretty."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the exchange. She really hoped that she was misunderstanding the conversation right now. She clamped her eyes shut trying to will herself to another place.

"That's our last resort and I am more than willing to hold up that end of the plan. She doesn't look all that feisty" Sam had said. Elizabeth could tell he was looking at her when he spoke.

"Let's just get through the next day. We've been planning this for over six months. Stick to the ransom plan."

The three of them must have agreed because Elizabeth heard their feet shuffling and when Elizabeth chanced a glance at them, she saw them all lying back down to sleep.

At least she knew now at what point she would be using her gun.

* * *

Jack's eyes flew open. His Mountie senses had alerted him to something. He lay on the ground still, trying to hear what woke him. The night was silent around him except for the odd night animal. A gun went off in the distance. Jack stood up. Bill had sat up and Frank had opened his eyes.

"What was that?" Bill asked.

"Gunshot."

"Which direction?"

"That way, I think." Jack pointed to the west.

"Do you want to check it out?"

"I will have a quick look up ahead. It's the middle of the night. We might not find anything in the dark. If I don't find anything, be ready to move early."

Jack grabbed Sergeant and headed along the road in the direction of the gunshot. He found nothing so headed back to their camp. He didn't sleep the rest of the night. Jack sat there listening and was ready to go as soon as the sky had lightened enough to see.

* * *

Lee had headed out first thing that morning with Shane and four other men from the mill. Abigail had loaded them up with food and a special package for Elizabeth when they found her. Faith had insisted on going too in case Elizabeth was injured. Shane had tried to talk her around, but Faith wouldn't take no for an answer. She did have a point, but Lee wasn't about to admit that to Shane, who had become very protective of her.

The group had made their way back along the road they had taken the previous day and had quickly found Jack's trail. They raced on, hoping that they would stumble on Elizabeth, Jack, Bill and Frank around every turn.

* * *

Elizabeth had been dragged back onto the horse at first light and her hands had been tied in front of her. She was a bit sore from the previous days riding but didn't talk, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to herself. The men rode hard for most of the day and Elizabeth continued to drop pieces of blue satin whenever she could, although the ties on her hands made it difficult to do with any subtlety. In the afternoon, the horses reached a rocky outcrop that looked down on a small town.

"Finally. You two should go into town and send a telegram now. I will set up camp over there a bit." Sam said to Rhys and Tim.

Sam pulled Elizabeth onto his horse and Rhys and Tim lead their horses down the hill. Sam's arms wrapped around Elizabeth's waist tightly, more so than Tim had held her.

"Now, beautiful. Let's go find somewhere to sleep for the night. Or have a little bit of fun at least until the others get back."

Elizabeth was fairly certain she would not like Sam's idea of fun. He was holding the reins with one hand and the other had moved to her, his fingers running along the bones of her corset and spreading around her stomach pulling her closer to him. Elizabeth held her breath and tried not to notice.

Sam led his horse back from the hill a distance. They trotted through the trees before seeing an abandoned cabin in front of them. Sam jumped down, took the reins and walked closer to check it out. Elizabeth could see it was missing a door and windows but that was all she noticed. She was trying to work out how she could get her pistol from its hiding spot without Sam seeing. Now that it was just her and him, her odds were much improved.

He pulled the horse around after him and when it finally turned hiding her other leg from view, she pulled her skirt up and untied her pistol. She remained straight on her horse trying not to draw attention to herself, but it was proving to be rather difficult with her hands tied as well. She fumbled the pistol and just as Sam was about to turn around, she hid it in the bunches of her skirt. Unfortunately, it left her leg exposed to her mid thigh. Elizabeth pretended not to notice and looked away from Sam toward the cabin.

"Well. Well." Sam said coming to stand beside her right leg. His finger traced down her leg starting above her knee and running down the stocking on the outside of her leg. Elizabeth did her best not to tremble.

"Aren't you the temptress?"

Elizabeth looked down at him, giving him the most flirtatious look that she could muster. She couldn't cover her leg or he would see her pistol so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Well if you want to have some fun before your friends get back, you should probably check if there is a bed in there" she waved her head toward the door.

She watched as Sam's eyebrows shot up but he was quickly stumbling over his feet towards the door, forgetting completely about the reins to the horse. As soon as his back was turned, Elizabeth fumbled through her skirts for her pistol. She slid her hand over the grip and readied it, still keeping it low so that Sam wouldn't see it immediately.

He had glanced around the cabin quickly and spun back toward her.

"There is a bed that will be comfortable enough. We will have to be quick though. Are you coming?"

"Oh yes, I'm eager to get out of these clothes." Elizabeth game him a shy smile. "If you could just help me down."

Sam eagerly took her invitation.

As he got close enough, Elizabeth lifted her pistol and fired it straight at his chest before his eyes had even registered the surprise. Then she grabbed the reins and turned the horse and forced it back toward the clearing as quick as she could go.

As she found the road, she turned the horse. As she did, she saw a glimpse of two horses coming back from town. She took off as fast as she could away from them, hoping they hadn't seen her. She knew they could outride her especially since her hands were still tied. She crouched down and held onto the saddle tight.

Elizabeth knew that the road got windy up ahead and she figured that if she was going to hide from Rhys and Tim this would be the best place. She slowed the horse down around a bend and jumped off before slapping her horse and dashing behind a thick shrub. She crouched there listening and sure enough, within minutes the two horses passed chasing after her own. She didn't want to go too far away from the road, but she didn't want Rhys and Tim to find her. Her light blue coat would stand out a mile away in this scenery if they came back looking for her.

She saw a creek just down the hill a little way. She found a sharp rock to cut the rope on her hands. She pulled off her coat and finding some mud, she rolled her best coat through the mud. She looked down at it, satisfied with the result. She shoved her pistol back into the pocket and walked around until she found another thick shrub next to a big tree that had a view of the road and slid behind it. She leant up against the tree and covered herself with her coat. There was still an hour or so of daylight left. Elizabeth prayed someone would come and save her. She didn't want to be out here alone.

* * *

Jack, Bill and Frank had taken off early and had picked up Elizabeth's trail in the direction of the gunshot. Bill could tell Jack was anxious. He pushed them all hard and was not slowing down.

"I think we're almost at Williamstown" Jack said. "If my bearings are correct that is."

"They wouldn't go into town though" Bill stated.

"They would if they were after a ransom."

Bill nodded. That would be a good result if that were the case. At least they would know then that these men were just after money and not something else.

Jack had gotten down off his horse again at another intersection. "I think Williamstown is that way." Jack pointed.

Bill was watching him, while Jack was looking up the road.

"What is …" Jack began.

Bill looked up to see a riderless horse round a bend and head straight for them. Jack quickly jumped onto his horse, grabbing his gun at the same time.

"Grab the horse!" Jack yelled to Frank and Bill.

Jack galloped ahead, while Frank turned his horse. Looking over his shoulder, the horse flew past the three of them and Frank chased after it. Bill pulled his rifle out, mimicking Jack and pointing it down the road.

No one was chasing the horse.

Frank tied the horse to his. He checked the saddlebags but nothing indicated who it might have belonged to.

"It could have been one of the horses. I'm not really sure. Bill?" Frank asked.

"Maybe. There was a brown one with similar markings. Where is the rider though?"

"I have a feeling about this. Let's go" Jack said.

* * *

Elizabeth sat against the tree, her eyelids heavy. She knew she couldn't fall asleep here. Anyone could come along, good or bad, and she could miss her opportunity to be found. The last few days travel and sleepless night was taking its toll. She was exhausted. She heard a horse approaching slowly and pulled up her coat a little higher to cover her face. She left a tiny slit to see through. She saw the horses walk past. She didn't dare glimpse at the riders, worried they might just so happen see her. Instead she shut her eyes and held her breath trying to stay as still as possible.

"This is crazy. We're never going to find her out here."

"She must have jumped off right here though. This was the only spot where she was hidden from view."

"Yeah but she's probably long gone. She probably ran into town by now."

Their voices were fading slightly as they moved away.

"Sam is going to kill us."

"Hell no. She got away while on his watch. It's all his fault."

"I'm just going to have a look over here. See if I can pick up a trail."

Elizabeth remained quiet, her whole body frozen. Her pistol was in her pocket, but she had no idea where her pocket was exactly when she had pulled the coat over her. She wasn't about to move now to try and find it.

She listened carefully not hearing any footsteps or voices. She thought maybe they had left.

"Look at this."

The voice called out, much closer to her than she had anticipated. _Oh, why didn't I just run to town. I could have found the sheriff or a Mountie and I could be safe, warm and dry by now!_

"She was here. That looks like a woman's shoe print to me."

"She probably just got a drink and kept going."

"No, town is back that way but her footprints head back that way."

 _Footprints! Elizabeth, you idiot! You did all this work to hide and you forgot about footprints! What kind of teacher are you?!_

"Let's split up. She's here somewhere."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(7/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 25**

Jack, Bill and Frank came along the road to see two horses tied ahead. They were on the corner of a bend some distance away. Bill whistled to Jack and they both stopped dead, just ahead of Frank.

"They are the other two horses, Jack" Bill spoke low, his voice just above a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, one black and one white. Has to be them."

"Ok. Let's tie up the horses. We go ahead on foot."

They pulled the four horses away, out of view from the road and tied them up.

"Bill and I will go in, Frank you keep your eye on their horses. Shoot them to injure, not to kill." Jack directed, Bill and Frank nodded in agreement.

Jack moved ahead staying in the tree line, out of sight, Bill a few steps behind him. As they got closer, Jack could hear voices.

"No, town is that way but her footprints head back that way."

"Let's split up. She's here somewhere."

Jack looked over at Bill. They decided to split. Jack continued in the direction he was heading, staying close to the larger trees. As he leant out from one tree, he saw a man looking around using a rifle to push through the underbrush. He glanced back to see Bill pressed up against another tree. Bill signalled that he had his target in view as well. Jack signalled to him.

"Hands up! You are surrounded by the Mounted Police! Put your weapons down or you will be shot!" Jack yelled.

He watched the man in front of him freeze, but instead of surrendering, he raised his gun and waved it at a tree to the left of Jack. Terrified that Elizabeth could be anywhere out here, he took aim and fired toward the man's right shoulder before the man could fire. He fell to the ground with a yell of pain.

Jack glanced back to Bill to see he had moved out of sight. Jack glanced around the tree to see Bill standing over a man, his stomach pressed to the ground and arms raised over his head. Jack rushed the man he had shot and made sure he had been disarmed. He pulled the man's arms behind his back and cuffed him, despite the main screaming in pain.

"You should have thought about that before you kidnapped a woman" Jack said unsympathetically.

"Frank! We've got them!" Bill yelled.

"Elizabeth!" Jack shouted into the trees. "You can come out now!"

"Elizabeth!" Bill yelled.

Jack saw movement in a nearby shrub and immediately he was running toward it. He couldn't see anything at first before Elizabeth's face emerged from behind a tree. She looked pale, tired and scared. Jack ran to her and as soon as she had pulled herself from her hiding place and he had wrapped her up in his arms. he felt her legs go from underneath her. Jack picked her up and carried her back to the road, determined to never let her go again.

* * *

Elizabeth had been sitting there scared out of her wits. They were about to find her. _Now what?_

Just as she thought they would find her any second, she had heard Jack's voice loud and clear. _He's here! I'm not going to die!_ Her heart began beating a different tune - until she heard the gun shot. Dread filled her thinking it could have hurt Jack. Her Jack.

Then she heard him calling her and she felt so elated. She stood up and saw Jack running towards her, his expression showing relief. She managed to step forward but her legs were not cooperating. They had been squashed underneath her for some time and between the cold and lack of circulation, they had a mind of their own. As soon as Jack reached her and she felt his strong arms around her the feeling of safety made her whole body instantly succumb to exhaustion. She collapsed into him and then she was weightless as her head rested on his shoulder and he carried her away.

* * *

Bill had put both men on top of a horse each and tied them on. They were not going anywhere except back to a nice jail cell back in Hope Valley. He had done his best to bandage the bullet wound on one of the men but he didn't really care if he made it or not. Not after what they had put Elizabeth through.

Jack and Elizabeth sat huddled together down by the road. She had practically fainted in his arms, but now she sat next to him on a log, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He was whispering something to her to which she smiled and nodded. Bill was glad that she was at least still smiling. Hopefully things hadn't gone as bad as they could have.

"Ok, Jack, we're ready to go. Those two are tied up, we can head out and make it down the road a bit before it gets dark. We've maybe got an hour."

"Actually, there's one more" Elizabeth spoke up.

"One more what?" Jack turned his head toward her.

"Another man."

"Where is he?" Bill asked.

"About ten minutes back that way. On the hill just before the town, there is an old cabin off to the right."

"Okay … is he tied up or something?" Jack asked her.

"No. He's dead I think. Or close to it" Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh Izzy." Jack's arm tightened around her and Elizabeth's head dropped against his chest.

"You go ahead. I will catch up." Bill untied his horse and the spare one and rode off.

* * *

Jack was about to tie the two horses and their captured men to his own horse when Frank stopped him.

"Jack, tie them to mine. You take Elizabeth on your horse ahead and I will hang back a bit. She probably wants to be as far as possible away from them."

Jack nodded and did what Frank had suggested. He went back to the log to help Elizabeth up. She was weak but unfortunately, he only had water to give to her. Jack put his jacket around her since her muddy one was now cold and damp. He helped her onto the horse and climbed up behind her, before reaching for the reins around her.

"Are you okay, Izzy?" he whispered into her ear.

She moved back into his arms and nodded.

They rode for over an hour, Bill catching up to them about halfway in. As the sun dipped below the horizon, they pulled the horses over. They were about to set up camp when Bill heard something ahead.

"Just stay here. I'm just going to check something out."

Before Jack could respond, he had galloped off down the road. After a few minutes, Jack heard a familiar whistle.

"Looks like we're going a bit further."

Jack and Frank spurred the horses on and as they got closer they noticed movement up ahead in the low light.

"Elizabeth!" several voices called out.

Seconds later Jack's horse was swarmed by Faith, Shane and Lee. Jack helped Elizabeth down into Shane's arms and watched as the three of them embraced her simultaneously.

Jack jumped off his horse and watched as Faith, tears rolling down her face, hugged her friend. Lee and Shane both gave Jack a pat on the back.

"Well done, Jack."

"Thank you, Jack."

Jack followed Bill and tied up his horse with all the others and turned to see that they had quite the company here. There were another four men from town who all came over to shake his hand. They had a fire going and some hot food cooking over the coals.

Jack watched as Elizabeth was led by Faith to some blankets by the fire. Faith sat her down and handed her some biscuits and poured her some soup. Meanwhile Lee was putting another blanket around her shoulders. Jack smiled as he watched everyone milling around her making sure she was okay. They all loved her and it had nothing to do with her last name. The people of Hope Valley had fallen in love with her just for being herself.

* * *

Elizabeth had been overwhelmed when she saw all the people that had helped in the search for her. Seeing Faith had been the last straw. She had stood there sobbing into Faith's arms, the events of the last two days overwhelming her.

As she sat by the fire, leaning against a big log with everyone fussing over her, she looked over to see Jack watching her. He was smiling at the scene before him, not just her, but when their eyes met she could see his smile grow a little bit bigger. She motioned for him to come sit next to her. He sidled over and slid down against the log next to her. Faith immediately handed him some food as well and Jack and Elizabeth sat in silence eating the first food they had in two whole days.

Elizabeth was so happy to have Jack next to her she had leant into him and was staring at the fire. Her hand had slid into his, hidden by the blanket and there they sat quietly. The whole party was so excited to have found Elizabeth and had three captured criminals in their midst, that the chatter continued for some time. The heat from the fire was making Elizabeth sleepy and before she knew it her head had slid onto Jack's chest and she had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

Jack had been prepared to stay up all night to keep a watchful eye on Elizabeth but Shane and Bill had insisted on keeping an eye out.

"You just stay next to her, Jack. We can't lose her again" Shane insisted.

Jack was not about to complain. That was the best order he had gotten in a while. He had laid her head down on a blanket and pulled another one up over her and rolled out a second blanket beside her for himself. He stayed close to her, insisting to himself that it was only so that she wouldn't get cold.

Jack woke in the morning, after one of the best nights sleep he had ever had. Elizabeth was pressed up against his chest, arm draped over him and her head nestled into his shoulder. He could have been embarrassed by the intimacy of the situation but he didn't care. They were fully dressed, had blankets between them and were surrounded by at least ten other people. He kissed her forehead and eased out from underneath her, trying not to wake her. He sat up to see no one else moving about. He went off into the trees to relieve himself and ran into Lee on his way back.

"Lee. How did you sleep?" Jack asked him.

"Good! Although I think you ended up with a better sleeping arrangement than me. Bill is a hell of a snorer!"

Jack blushed in response.

"Don't worry. I didn't see anything." Lee's eyes twinkled and he laughed as he walked away.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke the next morning feeling cold again. She vaguely remembered being cold in the night but she had quickly found something warm near her and snuggled up against it. Now her heat source was gone and the sun wasn't even up yet. She saw Lee walking back across the camp and lie back down again. She closed her eyes so he wouldn't notice her. A minute later she heard someone else. She peeked through her eyelids to see Jack come back toward her and lie down next to her. _Oh, that was my heat source._ She tried not to smile. Instead she waited until he was settled and then pretended she was asleep and rolled into him, pressing up against his side. She expected him to move away, but instead he rolled onto his side facing her, pulled her closer toward him and raised the blanket up over her before wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead gently.

She raised her eyelids then, her hand sliding up between them to his face. He pulled back slightly and looked down into her eyes, surprised to see her awake. Her hand moved towards the back of his head pulling him down to her. Their lips met and their kiss was gentle and soft. They were surrounded by a lot of people, so it couldn't last as long as she wanted. Her hand pulled him in closer, their kiss deepening. _I'm sorry, I love you_ , she kissed him. _I know, I love you too_ , he kissed her back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: Thanks again for all those reviews. I was going to stop writing – I love doing it I just struggle with balancing my time – but after all those great reviews I'm going to try and stick with one chapter at a time rather than two or three. I just get caught up and can't put it down :)

(9/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 26**

Sleeping on a blanket on the ground was not Lee's idea of a fun night. He couldn't recall if he had ever had to do it before and after a very restless night he decided he would never do it again. He stood up in the early hours, back aching and legs sore from the last two days of riding. That was another thing he was not accustomed to – horses. He much preferred the comfortable seat of his motorcycle any day of the week. Despite all of that he was grateful that he was here, and that Elizabeth had been recovered unharmed.

As he began to walk into the trees for a few minutes alone, he glanced over at Elizabeth. She was curled up against Jack. Her knight in shining armour. Or knight in red serge at least. Lee had listened earlier to Bill praise how Jack had managed to find and catch the kidnappers. Elizabeth had also done well to escape. The two of them were perfect for one another and seeing them sleeping next to one another he didn't doubt that Jack had forgiven her.

As everyone began to rise at first light, Abigail's breakfast was shared around before everything was packed up and the horses were readied. Bill had decided to go ahead with Frank and the other men from town to get the criminals to the jail as fast as possible.

"I should really be doing that" Jack said to Bill, while Lee stood with them eating one of yesterday's scones.

"Nonsense, Jack. Elizabeth has been through a hell of an ordeal. You need to stay with her. Lee, Shane and Faith with all ride with you. It's going to be a hard day's ride as it is, so we need to get moving as soon as possible."

Before there were any further objections, the horses in the first group were mounted and were off. Lee glanced back to see Faith and Elizabeth walk back from the trees together. It seemed Elizabeth wasn't going anywhere alone right now, which was warranted.

Compared to the previous night, she looked a lot happier and Lee was quite certain it wasn't the result of just getting a good night's sleep. As she approached him and Jack, her face brightened even more as she came to stand at Jack's side.

"We're heading out now. Are you and Faith ready?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Okay let's go."

Lee mounted his horse and watched as Jack climbed on his horse before helping Elizabeth on behind him, her arms wrapping tightly around his chest. Lee smiled to himself before following Shane down the road.

* * *

They had been riding for most of the day and Elizabeth could have been happy like this forever. Her hands had held onto Jack for the entire day and she honestly didn't want to ever let go. As the sun began to go down she wondered how much time before they reached Hope Valley. She moved her face from its spot on Jack's back and stretched up to speak to him.

"How much longer do you think?"

"We're almost there. Maybe another half hour."

Even though Elizabeth wouldn't mind getting off the horse, she didn't want to part from Jack anytime soon. They had stayed by each other's side for a whole day now and the feel of him next to her was one that she was willing to get used to permanently.

When they finally saw Hope Valley come into view, Elizabeth and Jack knew what was about to come to an end. Elizabeth felt Jack's hand wrap around Elizabeth's on his chest as he lead Sergeant towards the café.

Lee, Faith and Shane had pulled their horses up. Jack pulled up beside them and jumped down before reaching back to help Elizabeth. As her feet reached the ground he quickly leant in and kissed her gently. It was only for a moment, when they were hidden from view by the horse and the low light, but it was enough. Elizabeth could feel the broad smile emerge on her face.

"Thank you for everything, Jack."

"You're most welcome."

"They're here!" A voice squealed from inside the café.

* * *

Lee heard Rosie's voice first before everyone spilled out of the café. Elizabeth was quickly pulled in every direction by Abigail and Rosemary before William managed to push through and sweep his daughter up in his arms.

"Oh, Beth are you okay? I've never been so worried."

"I'm fine, Father."

"Let's get you inside."

Elizabeth was dragged inside by the crowd, leaving Jack, Shane and Lee behind.

"I will fix the horses" Jack said before taking the reins of two of them and leading them towards the stables. Shane quickly followed so all that was left was for Lee to go inside.

The café was abuzz as everyone was trying to talk to Elizabeth and hear about her ordeal. She answered every question but clearly, she didn't want all of this attention.

"How did the men save you, Beth?" William asked and everyone quietened down at the sound of his voice.

"Jack and Bill caught up to them and they managed to overpower them. I've never been so relieved."

"I'm so grateful. We received the ransom note yesterday afternoon."

Elizabeth just nodded.

Lee could tell no one was going to leave without prompting.

"I think we should all leave Elizabeth to get some rest. Its been a crazy couple of days for her. I'm sure you really want to clean up and get a good night's sleep, Elizabeth? We can all come back and visit tomorrow."

Elizabeth nodded at Lee gratefully. Everyone began to move out. The locals began to walk back to their houses and the others headed back to the saloon. Lee waited at the door until everyone had gone except for Shane, Faith and William before he said goodnight and closed the door behind him.

As Lee walked down the street, he felt Rosie fall into step beside him.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry and I know I had a part to blame in this whole thing" Rosie waved her hands around as she spoke. Lee could tell that she genuinely was sorry though.

"Thank you, Rosie. I just hope next time you decide to write an article, _any_ article, that you consider the implications of what your words, or flair as you call it, might have on other people."

"I know" Rosie pouted at him. "I have learnt my lesson. I am so glad that everyone came back safe and nothing bad happened."

"Oh bad things happened Rosie, but I am not telling you anything. From now on my lips are sealed." Lee sealed his lips, motioning with his fingers.

"Oh Lee! You don't trust me anymore?"

"How can I when I don't know if the things I tell you are going to end up in a newspaper? I can't be with someone who does that."

"You want to be with me?" Rosie said surprised.

"Well, yes, but not if I can't trust you." Lee had thought he had been obvious with his intentions before, but now he wasn't quite sure. Rosemary did look quite surprised at his confession.

"Okay Lee, I promise that anything we talk about will never appear in a newspaper and I will never tell anyone else either."

"Never? You're never going to gossip about things that I tell you?"

"No" Rosie said firmly.

Lee looked at her sideways. Rosie quickly continued.

"Okay, I will try my best not to."

Lee looked at her struggling to say what he wanted to hear. She was quite adorable when she was at a loss for words.

"Okay that will do" Lee nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes."

They were silent for a moment, standing opposite each other on the deserted street.

"So aren't you going to ask me?" Rosie asked quietly.

Lee laughed. "Rosemary LeVeaux, would you like to enter into a courtship with me?"

"Oh Lee! Yes! I thought you would never ask!" she said happily, as she looped her arm in his before they walked back to the saloon.

* * *

Elizabeth had been a bit overwhelmed by all the attention but so grateful to Lee for saying what she could not. Abigail was pulling food from the stove and making up plates for everyone. Shane, Faith and Elizabeth ate quickly devouring the food within minutes.

"Oh my. You lot sure are hungry. How about some pie? I have blackberry, Izzy, you're favourite."

"I can't say no to that. Thank you Abigail."

"William, would you like a slice?"

"Oh no, I best turn in. Last night was a restless night for everyone" William said. "Elizabeth, I'm so glad that you are home safely. I am forever grateful to those men that came to rescue you."

Elizabeth shared a knowing glance to Shane and Faith. They both knew that she had shot one man and almost escaped on her own but it was probably best that William never knew about that.

"I am too" Elizabeth smiled at him as he leant in to kiss her on the top of the head.

"See you in the morning, Beth."

"Bye, Father."

Shane and Faith finished their meal and took their leave as well. Only Elizabeth and Abigail remained. As Elizabeth was about to go clean herself up, there was a soft knock at the door. Abigail looked at her.

"It's probably Jack" Elizabeth whispered before getting up to check the door. Sure enough, it was him. She opened the door for him to come in.

"Oh Jack. Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine."

"No, Jack, you're the hero. You need to eat. Sit." Abigail insisted. Jack sat. Abigail served him a plate.

Jack ate quietly as Elizabeth watched him. Her stomach was pleasantly full, she was warm in Abigail's kitchen and Jack was with her. Now if she was just a bit cleaner, everything would be perfect.

Jack finished eating and stood up heading for the door. Elizabeth got up and followed him and they stood opposite each other, both of them not knowing what to say. Before either of them spoke Abigail said goodnight to them both and giving a knowing glance at Elizabeth she left them alone. Elizabeth listened to her footsteps disappear up the stairs and then her door closed upstairs.

Before she knew it, Jack's arms were wrapped around her and his lips pressed against hers. She kissed him back, encouraging him further. His hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her in closer. They had never kissed like that before and Elizabeth could feel her knees going weak underneath her as the passion overwhelmed her. Just like that, Jack pulled back, both of them breathless as they leant into each other, foreheads touching.

"I have to go."

"I know."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"You will" Elizabeth smiled back at him, before leaning in and initiating another kiss.

Jack kissed her back. "I wish I didn't have to leave. I think we need to have a talk tomorrow." He kissed her quickly again.

"What would that talk be about, Constable?" she teased.

"Nothing too serious … you know … you … me … where we could live together …" he smiled a mischievous grin at her, his dimples popping.

"Oh nothing too serious, of course" she smiled back.

She gave him one last kiss, which he turned into three, before he pulled away and left through the back door.

Elizabeth locked the door behind him and giggled to herself as she touched her lips. She grinned to herself thinking that if anything good were to come out of this whole ordeal, it would be that Jack Thornton had realised that he couldn't live without her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(10/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 27**

The next morning Elizabeth was helping Abigail in the kitchen. She was hoping that Jack would call in soon so that they could have breakfast together but William beat him to it.

"Beth, dear, let's have breakfast." It wasn't a question or an offer but a demand.

Elizabeth gave Abigail a look and followed her father into the dining room. They sat at a table for four, the two of them opposite one another. They ordered their breakfast and a few minutes later, Lee came into the café looking for her.

"Izzy, how are you feeling today?"

"Much better, thank you Lee. Do you want to join us?"

"I would love to." Lee sat down next to William.

"What is with this 'Izzy'? I could swear half the people in this town call you by that name" William said with an annoyed tone.

"I told you, Father, that was the name I was going by so that people wouldn't know who I was."

"It is such silly business. You should be proud of who you are."

"I am, Father, but look what happened as soon as you came bursting into this town telling everyone my real name."

"You cannot think those men only just found out you were a Thatcher?"

"Of course, that is what happened. They said they had been planning that stunt for six months."

"So what do you suppose you do? Go into hiding again. I don't think so Beth."

"Or I could just get married and then it wouldn't matter." Elizabeth looked at Lee and tried to conceal a small smile. Lee covered his own mouth and shook his head at her.

"That is a wonderful idea Beth. Charles Kensington is very eager to be introduced to you. You could have a quick engagement and be married by Christmas."

"That was not what I was implying."

"Oh?"

Just then Jack walked into the café back from his morning rounds. Seeing Elizabeth, he walked straight over, a grin on his face.

"Hi Izzy. How are you feeling today?"

"Great, Jack. How did your rounds go?"

"Uneventful." Jack gave her a big dimpled smile and she felt like she was melting. She had totally forgotten that her father and Jack remained unacquainted.

"Oh, Father this is Constable Jack Thornton. Jack this is my father William Thatcher."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"Likewise, Constable."

Abigail came back with plates of food for Elizabeth, William and Lee.

"Excuse us, Constable" William said turning his attention to his meal.

"Jack, why don't you join us?" Elizabeth said, motioning to the spare seat next to her.

Before Jack could reply, William answered on his behalf.

"I'm sure the Constable is much too busy dealing with those criminals from yesterday. Good day Constable."

Jack was taken aback by how rudely William spoke, Elizabeth could see it in his expression, but ever the gentleman he gave her a wink and headed back into the kitchen. William and Lee began eating. Elizabeth sat there looking at her food.

She quickly stood. "I will be back in just a moment. I forgot something."

Elizabeth left the table before William could respond and went back to the kitchen. Abigail was standing talking to Florence by the café door so when she rounded the corner she found Jack standing in the kitchen on his own pouring himself a coffee. As soon as he saw her, he put his cup and saucer down. She flew into his arms, her hands wrapping around his neck as their lips met. She kissed him deeply before pulling away again.

"I will see you soon, Jack. I will come by the jail?"

"Sounds good." Jack grinned back at her.

She quickly kissed him again before leaving the kitchen and walking back to the table. Lee looked up and smirked at her, shaking his head knowingly. Elizabeth quickly sat down and started eating, trying to conceal her smile.

As they finished their breakfast, the café became much quieter and their conversation soon turned to business. Elizabeth had assumed that her trip to Hamilton would be postponed but she was wrong.

"Beth, we will resume our departure first thing in the morning" William said as he finished his second cup of coffee.

"But, Father, I thought that after everything that happened …"

"Your mother has been worried sick. We leave tomorrow."

"But …"

"Beth, I have warned you before. I close the mill unless you return to Hamilton" William said sternly.

"I know that, but I'm only returning for a visit. It's not permanent."

"Yes, it is. It is time for you to take your place within society while someone will still have you."

"I'm sorry, Father, but I'm already in a courtship with Jack. I will be coming back to him and Hope Valley."

"Beth, he is not good enough for you. I need you to reach an understanding with Charles Kensington. His father and I are business partners and your engagement will strengthen our dealings."

"No, Father." Elizabeth stood up. "I will not be a pawn in your game. I've worked hard here to get that mill off the ground. You know how productive that business venture has become. I have earnt the chance to marry whomever I want and not someone that you have arranged."

"Beth, I'm warning you."

"No, you are not warning me. You are blackmailing me. There's a difference. If you're going to behave like this then I will have no choice." Elizabeth stood up, her hands crossed in front of her in fury.

"No choice but for what?" William asked her surprised by her outburst.

"No choice but to disappear forever. You will never see or hear from me again. That's your choice. Leave me to marry who I want or I will disappear with him either way."

William sat there staring at his daughter, his jaw in his lap.

"On that note, I will see you in the morning Father."

Elizabeth got up and swiftly left the café, walking quickly toward the jail.

* * *

Jack was sitting at his desk filling out the rest of the paperwork. The Mounties were sending a wagon to escort the kidnappers to Cape Fullerton to await trial. He heard someone knock at the door and looked up to see Elizabeth enter. Her cheeks were rosy red and her eyes were strikingly blue today. Jack could immediately see she was fired up.

"Jack. Can we talk?"

"Of course. Here or somewhere else?"

Elizabeth glanced nervously over to the cells.

"Maybe we can go out the back and sit for a bit. I just have to stay out of Father's sight" Elizabeth admitted.

"Oh no. What now?"

He led her out of the jail and around to the back of the building where there was a back porch where they could both sit. They were hidden from view by any passers-by.

"He's making me go to Hamilton tomorrow for who knows how long."

Jack's arm wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulders, pulling her in close to his chest.

"It won't be for that long. Then we will be together again in no time."

"I don't think so Jack. He's planning on presenting me to some man he wants me to marry. What am I going to do? I just told him that he had to let me choose otherwise I would never see him again but I'm not sure if he knew how serious I was."

"Do you have time to go for a quick ride? It will help to clear your head."

"Okay."

Jack and Elizabeth walked to the livery. Jack led Sergeant out and mounted him, before helping Elizabeth up behind him. They rode off around town and up to the hill that Jack took Elizabeth to a few weeks ago. The wildflowers were all but gone now, but the view was still amazing.

"This is definitely a great spot. Thank you, Jack."

"Do you remember when we here last time?" Jack stood opposite Elizabeth on the top of the hill, their hands linked together.

"How could I forget? You were bragging to me about all of the women that you've kissed" Elizabeth said with a pout, making Jack laugh out loud.

"Well I want to make a few new memories for you, while we're up here."

"Oh and what would those entail."

"It could be a place where I told you that I loved you …" Jack leant in to her ear and whispered "I love you."

Elizabeth smiled back.

"It could be a place where I kissed you …" Jack leant in, his lips softly grazing hers.

"And it could be a place where I told you that I can't live without you … " Jack took a deeper breath and still clutching one of her hands, he knelt down in front of her, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Elizabeth, you are my angel. From the first moment we met I knew that there was something special about you and we were destined for one another. Izzy …" Elizabeth smiled down at him.

"… will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. Jack stood up and his hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her into him. He kissed her softly and tenderly.

"I know the ring is small and I will get you something bigger, but this was my grandmothers."

"Jack, it's beautiful."

"You don't have to wear it straight away if you don't want to. I understand this trip is going to be crazy for you anyway, so I will leave it up to you. I won't be offended. You saying yes is enough for me."

"Thank you, Jack."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

* * *

Lee was at the mill office when William came barging in.

"William. What's the trouble?"

"This Mountie. I can't believe Beth is thinking of turning her back on her duty for him."

"William, he's a good man and a gentleman. I understand if it's about money or position, but as a man, he's one of the best."

"I don't believe that."

"He just jumped on his horse and rode for two days to find your daughter. Bill and the local pastor were with him and said he apprehended one of the men before he put Elizabeth's life in danger. Did you even thank any of them?"

"No."

"Well Jack did. He went to each and every man and thanked them for helping to get Elizabeth back safely. He adores her."

"Everyone adores her."

"Sure, but he's different. They met when he thought she was a simple country girl and now he has found out that she's a Thatcher and he is not perturbed. He doesn't care about money."

"Really. Well I'm going to put that theory to the test" William stood up and marched back out of the office.

Lee just shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Jack was sitting back at his desk after eventually parting from Elizabeth. He did have to finish off the paperwork ready for the transport. Almost as soon as he had begun writing again the door flew open to reveal William Thatcher.

At first, he was worried that Elizabeth had told him about their engagement immediately. As William walked in, Jack realised this was another matter entirely.

"Constable. Lee told me that you were the main person responsible for bringing Elizabeth back unharmed. I wish to thank you for doing your duty and in so doing I would like to offer you this reward."

William handed Jack a check for a sizable amount of money. It was more than Jack would earn in two years as a Mountie.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I cannot accept this. I was just doing my job."

"Nonsense. Of course, you can accept it or I will find someone else who will."

Jack thought about it for a moment. That was a lot of money and he could do a lot with it if he got it into the right hands.

"Okay, thank you Sir. I will accept it on behalf of all the volunteers."

William looked at him puzzled but seemed triumphant as he left the jail.

Jack looked back at the check and went straight to the bank to have it split ten ways. With ten individual bank checks in hand he walked around town handing them to the other nine people who had helped to bring Elizabeth safely home. Each person was surprised by the amount of money but grateful to Mr Thatcher. Last off, Jack walked up to the mill office to hand the rest of the checks to Bill, Shane and Lee.

As Jack walked into Lee's office, Lee looked up surprised to see him.

"What is this?" Lee asked as Jack handed him the check.

"You're share in Mr Thatcher's reward for saving Elizabeth. I split it between everyone who was there. Honestly I should have probably split it eleven ways and given a share to Elizabeth because she partly aided her own escape." Jack smiled at him.

"You never cease to surprise me, Jack."

"Why?"

"I believe you just outsmarted William Thatcher at his own game."

Jack looked at him puzzled.

"Never mind."

"Well, I know what I'm doing with my share" Jack said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Do not tell me! I think I can imagine and it's best if I don't know" Lee said laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile William was sitting at the saloon feeling very happy with himself. He would tell Elizabeth himself that her courageous Mountie had not knocked back his generous reward.

He took a sip of his beer, when he was interrupted by three men that appear to have come from the mill.

"Mr Thatcher?"

"Yes?"

"We would just like to thank you for the generous reward that you offered. We were not expecting anything of the sort but are very appreciative of it, nonetheless."

"Did all three of you receive a reward?"

"Yes, as well as our friend Brian, but he is still at work. We didn't mean to interrupt but just wanted to say thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome" William managed to force out.

The men left to sit at another table when Bill and Shane approached him.

"Mr Thatcher" Shane spoke, nodding his head.

"William" Bill addressed him. "Thank you for the reward, William. Much appreciated."

"Did you both get a share?" William asked, further surprised.

"Of course. As well as Frank, Faith and Lee. We were surprised but then again I know Beth holds a soft spot in your heart. Safe travels for the trip tomorrow. Bye William."

Bill and Shane left the saloon and William just stared after them.

He couldn't believe it. He had been outdone by a Mountie.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(11/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 28**

Elizabeth had her bag packed and ready to go for the second time in a few days. She wanted to leave Hope Valley even less now than she did on Sunday and the thought of the reason why brought a big smile to her face. She walked downstairs to find both Jack and Abigail waiting for her.

"Now this time, I hope you make it all the way to Hamilton in one piece" Abigail said coming forward to give Elizabeth a big hug.

"I'm going to second that." Jack stood behind Abigail, smiling at her.

She knew Jack was worried about her. He had to stay in town to hand over the kidnappers to the Mounties that were coming to escort them to Cape Fullerton. They were expected by the end of the day.

Elizabeth had tried to convince her father to delay their journey for a day so that Jack could see them safely to Hamilton, but William was adamant that they would be fine. Elizabeth was certain that it had more to do with Jack than anything else, but kept her mouth shut in case she said something that she would regret. Jack and Elizabeth had ended up deciding to keep their engagement a secret until she returned.

"If you have some time, write me a letter to let us know that you're okay" Abigail said as she pulled back.

"Of course, Abigail."

"Okay, I will give you two a moment." Abigail walked outside, closing the door behind her.

Jack stepped forward, his arms outstretched, and Elizabeth stepped into them. He held her tight and she tried to savour that feeling. Elizabeth anticipated only being in Hamilton for a few weeks, but she wouldn't be surprised if her family forced her to stay longer. After all William still thought she was returning permanently.

"I'm going to miss you, Jack."

"I'll miss you too. Don't stay away too long, will you?"

She pulled back from him slightly before stretching up to kiss him gently. Again she was trying to lock all of this away in her memory – how he smelled, how he tasted, how he felt under her hands.

"I won't" she said breathlessly.

"I love you, Izzy."

"I love you too."

"Alright, let's get you to the car."

Jack went upstairs and grabbed her suitcase and came back down to walk her out. Elizabeth linked her arm through his and Abigail joined Elizabeth on her other side and the three of them walked towards the car that had been parked in front of the café.

Everyone was there to say goodbye again. Elizabeth made her way to each of them. Faith clung to her a bit longer than the rest. She had offered to go with her but Elizabeth insisted she would be fine. Faith had more use in Hope Valley that she would have at home with her.

"Be careful, Beth" Lee said as he embraced her. "And I don't just mean on the way there. You know how cunning your father can be" Lee whispered in her ear, before pulling back and giving her a cheeky grin.

"Thanks, Lee. I will."

Elizabeth hugged Abigail again before turning to Jack. Now that they were in front of everyone, including her father, they had to be careful.

"Bye Elizabeth" he said as he hugged her one last time. "Come home soon" he whispered.

Elizabeth nodded, the tears stinging her eyes now.

Jack helped her up into the back seat of the car beside her father.

"Mr Thatcher" Jack nodded to him.

"Constable" William nodded back.

William signalled to his driver and they were off. Elizabeth stared back at her family and friends that she was leaving behind. Abigail and Jack stood at the front. She waved to them sadly as they drove down the street. Her eyes focused on Jack as the car turned the corner and he disappeared from view. Elizabeth knew it was just a visit bit she felt like she was leaving Hope Valley forever.

* * *

William had watched the exchange between Elizabeth and the Constable as they said goodbye. It was probably a bit more intimate than he was expecting but his daughter had hugged everyone that came to see her off. She had knelt down and hugged the little girls tightly, one of them had to be coaxed to let her go.

William could see the impact his daughter had on this town, but things were done differently here. There was no way that neighbours and friends would have come together like that in Hamilton to hug one of their own goodbye. They definitely didn't when Elizabeth left Hamilton the first time. So as William watched Elizabeth hug the Constable, even though it wasn't something that you would do in the city, it wasn't untoward here. It's not to say that William didn't get a bit uncomfortable seeing them pressed that closely together though.

As the car drove away he thought this was the best idea for Elizabeth. A little bit of separation from the town and the Mountie and she would forget all about them. She would come back and get used to the fancy dresses, the restaurants and the parties. All of those big city distractions and she would forget her small town life.

* * *

It took two long days of driving when they finally reached the Thatcher residence in Hamilton. As Elizabeth watched it appear in her view, she hadn't realised just how much she had missed being here. As they pulled up out front and she was helped down from the car, Elizabeth's younger sister Julie could be heard squealing from inside the house. Elizabeth began laughing before a red headed young woman threw her arms around her.

"Look at you Julie. You look so different!"

"You too, Beth. Are you okay? We've all been so worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Jules."

"Come on, let's go find Mother."

Elizabeth was dragged into the house to one of the afternoon sunrooms, where they found her mother, Grace, and older sister, Viola.

"Elizabeth, dear, you're finally here. Look at you. You are so much browner than when you left. Have you been spending too much time in the sun?" Grace asked her as she stood and gave her daughter a small kiss on the cheek before sitting back down again.

"I have been working hard, Mother."

Viola waited for Elizabeth to come closer to her before standing and kissing Elizabeth on the cheek, as her mother had done. There were no hugs as a greeting in this house – except for Julie.

"You are a lady, Elizabeth. Hard work is for the men" Grace reprimanded her, motioning for her to a seat by her. Grace took Elizabeth's hand in her own.

"Now, dear …" she stopped and looked down at Elizabeth's hand. "What have you done to your hands?"

Elizabeth pulled her hand away. "Nothing, Mother."

"That is not nothing. Show them to me."

Elizabeth held her hands out and Grace ran her own incredibly soft hands over Elizabeth's.

"Beth, they are so rough! How did this happen?"

"Mother, I've been living in a frontier town for eighteen months. How do you think they got that way?"

"Oh, this won't do at all!" Grace rang a silver bell that sat next to her chair.

One of the maids entered immediately from a side door. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you please arrange for Madame Juliette to come immediately?" The maid dashed off.

"What? Mother, no …"

"Nonsense, Elizabeth. Those hands of yours need to be fixed. Your nails are all chipped and broken and your palms feel like hard leather. We have your welcome home dinner tonight and those hands are not acceptable."

"Not to mention your hair" Viola added. Grace and Viola were both looking her over with a critical eye.

Elizabeth sat there and let them have their way. It wasn't worth the argument. She knew there were going to be bigger battles so she let this one slide.

Within the hour, Elizabeth was sitting in one of the back rooms surrounded by Madame Juliette and her helpers as they fussed over her hands, feet, hair and face. She had travelled a long way and so within the first few minutes, she had fallen asleep as the ladies moved busily around her.

Elizabeth woke up to find them putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup before they all scurried out the door. She saw a dress hanging nearby so all she had to do was slide into it, put some shoes on and walk out of the room. It had actually been a lot easier this way than if she had to get ready herself.

When she walked out of her room, Julie was just coming up the stairs to get her.

"Oh sister, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Julie."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Ready for what?"

"Father is not wasting any time. Everyone is here for your welcome home celebration."

"Julie, I am not home for good. Mother said it was a dinner?"

"Yes, a dinner party. What do you mean you're not home for good?"

"Father didn't tell you? This is only temporary. Two weeks."

"He didn't tell anyone else that. There's almost 200 people down there." It wasn't until then Elizabeth picked up on the soft music and the chatter going on downstairs.

"Julie, did he invite Charles Kensington?"

"Yes, him and his entire family."

"This is not good, Julie."

"He's really handsome, what's the problem?"

"Julie, I'm already courting someone in Hope Valley. I told Father that but he is adamant that I have to marry this Charles man. What am I going to do?"

The look of surprise on Julie's face meant this was the first that she had heard of it.

"Just get through tonight, Beth, and we will figure it out."

Julie held out her hand and Elizabeth took it, walking downstairs to the party.

* * *

As soon as William had arrived home, he had rushed over to see Henry Kensington and inform him of Elizabeth's arrival. The business proposal was moving ahead smoothly for both of them.

"Can we make the announcement tonight?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Is Charles coming?"

"Yes, he will be there. He is really looking forward to working for you."

"He can start immediately, if that is what he wants to do. The rest of the formalities will need a bit more time to organise" William added.

"Naturally."

"See you this evening then. 7 pm sharp."

"Thank you, William."

William left the Kensington's feeling like a huge weight had been lifted. His plan was finally falling into place and there wasn't anything that could stop it now.

* * *

As Julie walked into the ballroom, the piano was playing and everyone was mingling. Elizabeth stayed close by her side and Julie could feel how nervous she was. This was never Elizabeth's scene. Sure, she managed to talk to everyone and they all liked her but she wasn't usually comfortable with the formality of everything. Julie, on the other hand, loved a good party.

Elizabeth looked amazing in one of Julie's navy dresses. Julie was a little smaller than Elizabeth in the waist but Elizabeth's curves and muscles were accentuated in the dress. Julie had noticed that Elizabeth was not only more tanned, but she was also sporting much more tone in her arms and shoulders than Julie recalled. Julie took her over to a table and passed her a glass of champagne.

"Have a drink. It will put you at ease a bit."

"Julie, there are so many people."

"Don't worry, Beth. We will just make sure everybody can see you and then we will disappear out onto the balcony."

"Thank you, Julie."

Julie stayed by her side until William approached, dragging the Kensington's with him. Julie tried to stay next to Elizabeth as promised but Henry Kensington practically bumped her out of the way. She stood nearby listening to the conversation, waiting for the opportune moment to swoop in and save her sister.

"Elizabeth, may I introduce you to Henry Kensington and his son Charles."

"Good evening Mr Kensington. Charles." Elizabeth nodded.

Charles Kensington was a tall, weedy looking man. He was attractive but there was something about his eyes that Julie didn't trust. Many of the women in the room had been fawning over him moments ago, but Julie was sure it had more to do with his bank account than him personally.

"You were right, William, she is beautiful. What do you think Charles?" Henry asked his son, speaking like Elizabeth wasn't in the room let alone the fact that she was less than four feet away.

Julie watched as Charles literally looked her sister up and down.

"She will suffice."

Julie screwed up her nose in disgust. _What a pig? How dare he speak like that to Elizabeth._

"Very well" Henry nodded to William before they walked off leaving Charles and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned toward Charles, her eyes looking at him in anger.

"I will suffice? What does that mean?"

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it. You're not smart enough to comprehend business matters."

Elizabeth didn't reply to that. Julie watched as she drank the rest of her champagne, before turning her back on Charles and beginning to walk away.

"Hold on a moment. You don't walk away from me" Charles grabbed her arm.

Elizabeth quickly snatched her arm out of his grip.

"You do not tell me what to do, Mr Kensington."

Julie watched as Charles leant toward her and breathed down on her.

"Maybe not right now, but I will soon. You had better start getting used to it."

Elizabeth glared at him before turning and walking out of the room. Julie ducked and weaved across the room to follow her.

Elizabeth was fuming. Julie was certain there was steam coming out her ears.

"The hide of that man. What an arrogant piece of work!" Elizabeth spoke out loud, not caring who heard her. She was standing in the hallway, not sure what to do.

"I'm so sorry, Beth" Julie came up behind her. "I got bumped right out of the way."

"It's fine. It's not your fault. Did you hear how they spoke to me? What is Father thinking?"

"I think he's thinking about money alone."

"I'm going to go back to my room. Can you tell Mother that I was feeling sick?"

"Sick of Charles?" Julie asked with a grin.

Elizabeth smiled back.

"Of course" Julie said.

* * *

Julie was the best sister Elizabeth could have. Although four years younger, they were so close and after eighteen months apart, they could pick up just as they had left off. Elizabeth knew that she would always have one ally at home.

Before Elizabeth began to move, she could hear someone tapping the bell of their glass to get everyone's attention. Elizabeth sighed.

"I will just get this over with and _then_ I am retiring for the night."

Julie and Elizabeth slipped back into the room and stood toward the back wall beside a giant flower arrangement.

Elizabeth watched as her father took his place in the centre of the room.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Thank you for coming tonight to celebrate my daughter, Elizabeth's return to Hamilton." Everyone clapped at William's introduction.

"Elizabeth, dear, where are you?"

All the guests were looking around for her. Elizabeth stepped forward, taking Julie with her.

"Oh there you are. Leave your sister there and come up here."

Julie squeezed her arm before letting go.

Elizabeth walked toward her father, who put his arm on her back. Elizabeth looked back toward Julie, trying to focus on something familiar. Julie smiled at her, keeping her focus.

"It is with great pleasure that I would like to announce, along with Henry Kensington, the engagement of our children Elizabeth Thatcher and Charles Kensington."

Elizabeth felt her mouth drop to the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To the readers: Thanks again for all of your kind reviews. To the reader who wanted to punch Charles in the face (pit3), sorry but its only going to get worse! Ha ha!

(12/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 29**

Elizabeth was still watching Julie, who's expression must have mirrored her own. _What has Father done?! I didn't even get asked!_

Elizabeth turned to her Father and was about to say something when Charles was already at her side, taking her hand in his. He smiled broadly at everyone, including Elizabeth, while she just stood there stunned. _I am already engaged! This cannot be happening!_

Before she knew it, there was music playing and Elizabeth had been swept along in a dance, Charles forcing her around the dance floor. No sooner had one song stopped than another began and Charles' grip tightened on her each time she tried to leave at the end of the song.

After this happened for a third time, Elizabeth had had enough. She waited for a convenient moment in the dance and with all her strength she collapsed onto the ground with a scream. She clutched her ankle as she landed for good measure. She had to fake some tears but after thinking about being engaged to Charles, the tears flowed easily.

Charles looked down at her like she was vermin. Jack would have carefully scooped her up and whisked her away within moments if he was there. _I wish he was here right now. But if he was here none of this would have happened._

William called for the butler and between Julie, one of the maids and the butler, they carried her out of the room while everyone else stayed at the party. No one came to check on her. As soon as they had helped her toward the sitting room, Elizabeth asked Julie to close the doors behind them before she dismissed the maid and butler.

"Did that look legitimate enough?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're not hurt?" Julie said surprised.

"No. He wouldn't let me go. He was going to break my hand. I had to do something."

Elizabeth went to the servant's door and peered through.

"I'm leaving. Are you coming?"

"Yes!"

Elizabeth waited until the coast was clear and then the two of them slipped along the corridor and through the back door out into the night.

* * *

Charles was disgusted with Elizabeth right now.

When his father, Henry, had told him about the business arrangement between him and William he thought it sounded like they were getting the better end of the deal. Now having met Elizabeth Thatcher, he could see that a bit of work was needed to get her behaving the way he expected. She was attractive enough so at least that was in her favour and she looked like she had good hips for bearing his male heirs but he thought she was spoilt. Being brought up in a house full of women would likely do that to her.

In exchange for buying a share in the company, William Thatcher had agreed to take Charles on as an associate and provide him with an eligible wife. Charles had read the newspaper article weeks ago regarding Elizabeth's role in that little country town, but he couldn't have cared less. So long as the agreement went through with William and he became a shareholder and an associate, the rest was unnecessary details.

Charles expected his wife to run a household, bear children and be available when he desired her. She shouldn't draw any unnecessary attention to herself and she should act like a lady. It was not that complicated. Any woman could do it.

However, Elizabeth had just made a scene. Not only had she been shocked at their engagement but then she fell over on the dance floor. _What a clumsy woman? How can I marry someone so silly?_ He cast the thought from his mind. _I have more important things to think about. I start work tomorrow._

* * *

Elizabeth and Julie ended up at the far end of the grounds under the trees. There was an old swing there that they had used as children and Elizabeth sat in it now as Julie sat against the tree trunk. Except for their beautiful dresses they could have been children from a distance.

"Julie, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know Beth. You can't marry him."

"I was never going to, even if he had've been charming."

Julie looked up at her, tilting her head slightly.

"You said that you were already courting someone …"

Thinking of Jack made Elizabeth smile automatically. She didn't want to tell Julie though. Julie was known for having a big mouth.

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"No way."

"Please"

"Absolutely not."

Julie sat there thinking.

"They said in that newspaper article that you were courting a Mountie to evade the law …"

Elizabeth could feel her cheeks blush and had no control over stopping it.

"Oh my goodness! Its true! I thought that was fiction! You're courting a Mountie?"

"Maybe."

"Is he handsome?"

"Yes" Elizabeth answered and Julie let out a squeal and was jumping up and down like a little girl.

"I knew it! I knew something was different about you, but I couldn't put my finger on it. So is it serious?"

"Julie, if I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone! And I mean it! If this gets out I will be ruined, especially after tonight!"

"What do you mean? You've already reached an understanding with him?" Julie asked before her eyes went wider. "Are you already married?" she whispered loudly as if someone else might hear them.

"No, we're not married … but we might be soon …" Elizabeth grinned at her sister.

"You're engaged! Oh, Elizabeth that's wonderful!" Julie jumped on her sister, throwing her arms around her. Unfortunately, the weight of Julie as well as Elizabeth on the old swing was a bit too much. With a loud rip sound, the rope split and they both ended up sprawling on the floor.

"Ow!" they both complained. Julie rolled off Elizabeth, who had broken most of her fall. Elizabeth began laughing and so did Julie and then the two of them were rolling around in the grass holding their stomachs with laughter. Finally they were able to stop laughing and breath again and they both lay on the ground next to one another. Julie reached out her hand to her big sister.

"I'm so happy for you, Beth."

"Yes, but now you know what the problem is. I am not marrying Charles."

"You have to marry the Mountie." Julie squeezed her hand. "So how are we going to fix this?"

"I'm not sure but I've got an idea. I might need your help."

"Anything for you!"

* * *

William was sitting in his office the following morning when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Elizabeth entered slowly.

"Elizabeth. How is your foot?"

"Much better thank you, Father. I was hoping I could discuss something with you."

"Certainly, Beth. I have to leave soon but you have my attention."

"I would like to know what the terms are of your business agreement with the Kensington's."

William was surprised that she would make such a request.

"It's none of your concern. You just need to hold up your end of the bargain."

"That's the problem father. I never agreed to this bargain. You put me on the spot last night. Since when is it customary for a woman to become engaged without even being asked by her suitor.

"Charles told me that he spoke to you."

"He spoke to me but nothing about an engagement. He is an arrogant piece of work, Father. Surely you can't expect me to go through with this."

"Elizabeth, you are the final piece in the negotiation."

"Tell me what the terms are right now. I've been doing business for the mill for eighteen months. I know what I'm doing. Tell me."

Elizabeth stood in front of her father, hands on her hips in determination. William knew her to be head strong and stubborn - a trait that she had inherited from her father.

"Fine. Henry Kensington has bought into the company and Charles has been hired as an associate and you were offered as his wife."

"Why me? Why not Viola?"

"Viola is too valuable as the oldest heir plus she is older than Charles. You are much more suited."

"No, I am not suited to that man. No woman is. I will not marry him."

"I have spent countless dollars on your tuition and education to let it go to waste on marrying a Mountie. You will marry Charles Kensington."

William wasn't surprised to see Elizabeth momentarily falter when he mentioned the Mountie. She recovered quickly before continuing.

"How much money did you invest in me?"

"I don't know" William said opening his hands with a shrug.

"Name a price. If you are only going to talk in monetary terms, then I have a business proposal for you. Name a price" Elizabeth insisted.

"$20, 000"

"You hire me as an associate. I will work for free. I will make you that $20 000 as well as the price of Henry Kensington's buy in before Christmas. Charles can get lost for all I care. He is only going to cost you money, I guarantee it."

William sat there thinking about what Elizabeth had proposed. _There is no chance that she can make that much money in just over three months._

"If you fail, you marry Charles."

"If I don't fail, I marry Jack and the mill stays open indefinitely. No more blackmailing."

 _I knew this had something to do with the Mountie. I think I'm pretty safe._

"Fine."

"Fine. I will need access to your client lists and any other information that is required to get the contracts over the line."

"You can have anything and everything you need."

"Deal."

"Welcome to Thatcher Shipping." William stood up and offered her his hand. She stood smiling and shook it. "We have a meeting in half an hour. Are you ready to go?"

Elizabeth nodded and followed her father out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(12/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 30**

Elizabeth had worn her plainest outfit possible today. She knew her father would take the bait and now she was going to get this plan underway. She followed William into the Thatcher Shipping offices.

"Laurie, can you find a desk for Elizabeth? She's working here as of today as a new associate. We will be in a meeting for the next hour."

"Mr Thatcher. Charles Kensington is here to start today as well. He is waiting in your office."

"Okay find a desk for him too. I will speak to him after the meeting."

With that Elizabeth had become her father's right hand man, so to speak, over Charles. Elizabeth smiled smugly to herself before following William into the boardroom.

* * *

Charles had been waiting for over an hour for William to arrive. _If this is how he runs a business, no wonder he needed our money._

An older woman came into the room.

"Mr Kensington. We have your desk ready. Mr Thatcher is in a meeting. He will return in an hour. If you would like to follow me."

The woman took him to a large office with four desks in it with three other men occupying the room. She indicated a desk in the corner that had been cleared for his use. He could see another woman clearing an office across the corridor. It had a single desk inside.

"What's going on in there?" he said pointing towards the other office.

The woman looked towards where he was pointing.

"That office is for another new associate."

"I want that office."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you will need to speak to Mr Thatcher."

"Why should this other man get that office? I have brought more to this company than the other man."

"That is between you and Mr Thatcher. If you will excuse me, Sir." The woman hurried away.

Charles went to his assigned desk with a huff.

"Can you believe that woman?" he said to the other men in his room.

Two of them just ignored him, the other man shifted in his seat. Charles could see that his suit was nice but not as expensive as his own. Charles looked down his nose at him.

The man stood. "Max Jamison" he said holding out his hand.

"Charles Kensington." Charles shook his hand firmly. "Can you believe they wouldn't give me the single office?"

"I'm sorry but you just started here. Normally you need to prove yourself a bit before you get your own office" Max said sitting back down.

"They said that man was a new associate too" Charles said defiantly.

"Yes, but they are new to this office but not new to the company" Max said turning his back to Charles.

Charles was beyond infuriated. The other two men hadn't even bothered to speak to him. _How dare they? I am going to be running this company before they know it. They should be trying to make a good impression._

"That is ridiculous. No man could have made more of a contribution to this company than me."

"You should probably be careful how you phrase that to Mr Thatcher. And I never said it was a man."

Charles sat there stunned. _A woman had taken his office … no, that was not possible!_

* * *

Elizabeth walked out of the meeting at her father's side. She had sat there quietly taking everything in. She knew she had her work cut out for her, but everything was on the line. She had to do this for her, for Jack and for the mill in Hope Valley.

William led her back to Laurie.

"Laurie, did you find a desk for Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Sir. I have cleared Lee's office for Miss Thatcher. Mr Kensington is being most disgruntled about his own desk arrangement though."

 _This was going to be too easy. Charles and his arrogance was so predictable._

William led Elizabeth down the corridor to the office.

"Here you go, Beth" William said motioning to Lee's office.

"William!" she heard Charles' yell from the other room.

Elizabeth looked up to see Charles storm out of the other room. He hadn't seen her behind her father.

"William I would like to speak to you about my desk arrangement. It is not suitable. I deserve that office."

"Charles, just because you are working here now does not mean that you make demands of me. You may ask and I will agree or not."

Charles waved his hand as if voiding everything William had just said.

"Why is your desk not suitable?" William continued.

"I have to share the office" Charles whined.

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Charles actually whined to her father. She almost began laughing.

"I will leave it up to you and Beth to negotiate who gets what desk" William said walking away.

Perfect, Elizabeth thought.

Charles saw her then.

"You took my office?"

"No, I took Lee's old office."

"Who is Lee?"

"Exactly. You know nothing about this company."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've relocated from the Hope Valley office."

Charles sniggered at her. "Oh yes, of course. That mill that you were pretending to run."

Elizabeth plastered a smile on her face and pretended to miss Charles' insinuations.

"Well, here is my negotiation. You are my fiancé. You will take that desk in there. I am taking this one."

"Fine, Charles. I don't really mind where I sit."

Elizabeth walked over to the door of the office.

"Hi Max. Hi Simon. Hi Paul. Haven't seen you all in ages!"

A chorus of hellos from the men followed. "Hi Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled as she went in and took her seat.

* * *

Charles couldn't believe Elizabeth was going to be working here. She was a woman and she was too stupid to work at the company.

As he stood there and watched as she went to her desk, he heard the three men talking to her like they were all long lost friends. _What on earth was going on here? She has to go._

"Elizabeth." Charles stood at the door as she turned from her seat.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"I work here."

"You're a woman. You don't belong here."

"It's my father's company. I belong here just as much as anyone else."

"You need to go home."

"Sorry, Charles. It's not up to you" Elizabeth turned back to her desk, pulling some papers out of her purse.

"What have you got there?" Charles hovered over her.

"Work."

"What could you possibly be working on?"

"That arrangement is between my father and I."

Elizabeth turned her back on him and he stormed back to his desk. He sat down and wondered what he should do. _Just let her be. She will be no good at this job. Its a man's work. It will be too hard for her. She will leave by the end of the week._

* * *

Jack had been daydreaming about Elizabeth. He was missing her so much and she had only been gone four days. He had handed over the kidnappers three days ago and was glad that there had been no excitement in town or visitors to his jail cells. Jack had been trying to stay busy and had even helped out Abigail in the café the previous two nights just for something to do.

He was sitting at his desk that day when Katie Yost knocked on the door.

"Mountie Jack, there's a telegram for you. It says its urgent."

Jack took the telegram and thanked her for delivering it. He quickly scanned it.

 **CONSTABLE. ENGAGEMENT ANNOUNCED BETWEEN ELIZABETH AND KENSINGTON. IGNORE. LETTER TO FOLLOW. JULIE THATCHER.**

He could tell that it was worded in a way that was meant just for him. Still he was a bit concerned that Elizabeth had agreed to an engagement with this man. Something was wrong – she would never do that. _I trust her. It will be okay._

Jack sat there wondering what he should do. He was even thinking about jumping on the next stage coach and racing to Hamilton. He reread the telegram again.

 _Don't be a fool. Just wait for her letter._

Jack tried to get back to work but all he could think about was the telegram. _Should I ask Abigail what she thinks? No, she would just say to wait. Lee! Yes, I will go ask Lee. He's from her world. He will know what has happened._

* * *

Lee was sitting in the mill office looking over the telegram he just read.

 **LEE. E.T AND C.K ENGAGEMENT ANNOUNCED. BETH HAS PLAN. NEEDS YOUR HELP. LETTER COMING. JULES.**

Lee laughed at Julie's phrasing. _She must be acting as Elizabeth's messenger. She must think she's a spy or something the way she's trying to code everything._

Lee heard a knock on the door and saw Jack standing there.

"Jack, come in. I'm guessing you got a telegram from Julie if you're here."

"Yes, Julie is Izzy's younger sister, right?"

"Yes, that's the one. What did she say?"

Jack handed him the telegram he had received. Lee read it.

"So you want to know how this happened?"

Jack smiled at him. "How do you know me this well?"

"I think I would have done exactly the same thing. I would say that she didn't agree to it and was somehow forced into it. It will be okay though. I just received a similar telegram from Julie and Beth has a plan."

"Just wait? You don't think I should go to Hamilton?"

"Not just yet. Let's just wait until our letters arrive and then we will see what we can do."

"Okay." Jack stood and walked toward the door. He wasn't quite as sad as Lee had expected about the engagement announcement.

"Jack?"

Jack turned back around.

"When Elizabeth left, did you two come to an arrangement?" Lee asked but realised he shouldn't have been so forward. After all, he had only known Jack for a few weeks. "You don't have to tell me of course. I know you two had gotten pretty close recently and … never mind … I shouldn't have said anything."

Jack looked at him for a moment, trying to decide what to say.

"Yes, I proposed to her before she left, but we decided to keep things quiet until she returned. I'm not certain that was the right decision now, though."

Lee wasn't at all surprised by Jack's admission. He had seen them together that night he had rescued her from the kidnappers. Something shifted between them then.

"Thank you for telling me. It will remain just between us. But this" Lee said waving the telegram "makes more sense now. You know that she was forced into something and she knows how she is going to get out of it. It will work out Jack. You have to trust her. She is an incredibly bright woman."

"Thanks Lee. I hope you're right" Jack said leaving.

"Me too" Lee muttered to himself.

* * *

Jack's letter arrived a few days later. He eagerly tore it open as soon as he left the mercantile. Seeing that it was several pages long, he quickly went to the jail, locked the door and went to the back room to read it.

 _Dearest Jack,_

 _I am so sorry about the telegram the other day. I had to let you know quickly without raising suspicion. The truth is my father announced my engagement to that stranger on the night I returned. I had not spoken more than two sentences to Charles at that point. I was so angry at my father. I couldn't believe he would do such a thing._

 _I contemplated running away but my father is still holding the mill over me and I couldn't do that to everyone at home. Instead I have put a plan into motion. Unfortunately, it will take time to put into action and it means I won't be coming home until Christmas. I know that seems like a long time, but I have to do this – for us. If I manage to succeed, father has promised that we can marry._

 _So with a heavy heart, you will have to tell my students that I won't be back until next year. I miss them so much and I will try and write to them. I don't know who will take over their lessons for the time being but I can try and get someone sent from Hamilton. I have written to Abigail too so she can decide what we should do._

 _I am so sorry that this means that we have to be apart for a while, but it will all be worth it. Charles is a piece of work, Jack. Every time I'm near him I'm thinking about how different you are from him. He watched me fall over the other day and just turned up his nose in disgust and walked away. What I wouldn't have done in that moment to have you scoop me up in your arms and carry me away. Thinking of you like that is what is getting me through. Just a few months and I will be back in your arms again - for good! I can't wait!_

 _I love you, Jack._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Izzy._

Jack smiled at her letter except the part about that Charles character. He could immediately tell that he hadn't won any points from Elizabeth. Jack thought back to Elizabeth's last plan that when uncovered had led to her kidnap and ransom and a two day long trek to discover her. _Let's just hope this plan has a better outcome. Although the last one concluded with our engagement so that wasn't all bad, I suppose. I trust Izzy. Everything is going to be okay._


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To the readers: We're almost there! A bit more business stuff (sorry if it's boring). I'm trying to show a different Elizabeth in some ways but who has the same qualities, as well as a more arrogant Charles. Jack will be back next chapter!

(13/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 31**

The next month passed quickly for Elizabeth. She was busy obtaining contracts for her father's company, although he wasn't aware of that yet. In the meetings when Charles was in attendance, Elizabeth would ask simple questions to which Charles would roll his eyes and snigger. No one else would dare do that to William Thatcher's daughter but Charles got away with it. William was very patient with Elizabeth and would explain everything clearly, even though she in fact already knew. Her act was really just for Charles' benefit.

Elizabeth would often come in late and leave early to which Charles always had something to say about it. Little did he realise Elizabeth was usually preparing for her meetings in the morning and wining and dining clients in the evenings. Charles stayed at the office and thought that the hours he put in at the office would be recognised. That was all until the contracts began to roll in.

* * *

In the office, Max knew Elizabeth was up to something, as did Simon and Paul but they didn't ask. Max was a little older than Elizabeth and had been around this office almost as long as she had. Max knew that Elizabeth was pretending in the meetings. She clearly knew the information but appeared to be just playing with Charles. She was giving Charles the impression that she was stupid and he believed it. Elizabeth knew exactly what she was doing, after all she was a Thatcher.

One rare afternoon when Elizabeth remained, Charles and William had already left for the evening to attend a meeting with a lucrative client. After Charles had left, Elizabeth had unlocked her drawer and pulled out some papers that she began to read. Max and Elizabeth were alone and Max's curiosity finally got the better of him.

"What are you up to Elizabeth?" Max asked her with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about Max" Elizabeth spoke without looking up.

"You knew the answer to that question in the meeting today. I heard you explaining the exact same one to Phillip the other day."

Elizabeth just grinned at him and stayed silent.

"I just want you to know that I remain loyal to you and Mr Thatcher always. I don't trust that fiancé of yours. You don't have to reply. I just thought you should know."

Elizabeth was watching him with curious eyes.

"I cannot tell you my plan" Elizabeth began "but it is about to all come out – probably by tomorrow in fact" Elizabeth grinned.

"Why tomorrow?"

"If I tell you, you have to keep it between us."

"Okay. I promise."

"You know that contract that Charles prepared for and went to get over the line tonight with father?"

"Yes. The Anderson contract? What about it?"

"I already secured it."

"What? When?" Max asked in shock.

"Last night. It turns out James is a huge fan of the opera. I got him box seats. I took him, his wife and his daughter last night. They loved it. He signed the contract at intermission."

"James? But how …" Max couldn't believe Elizabeth was on a first name basis with this client.

"He said he already had a meeting with my father tonight which he would prefer not to cancel. I assured him that father would be more than happy to discuss the final details with him."

"Your father has wanted that contract for two years!" Max couldn't believe it. Everyone in the office had tried to get that contract at some point and Elizabeth Thatcher had just waltzed in and pulled the rug out from underneath them.

"I know. I would just love to be in that restaurant when Charles finds out that "Dimwitted Elizabeth" already obtained the contract" Elizabeth sighed, with a smile.

"That would be great to see, but Elizabeth you need to be careful. That man is arrogant and he won't take it well that his fiancé is a better businessman than him."

"That is the plan. I'm trying to not be his fiancé anymore. Tell you what, I could use your help with a few things. I will make it worth your while. What do you say?"

Max sat their stunned. He had underestimated Elizabeth Thatcher. They all had. She was a genius. Max knew exactly what side he wanted to be on as this plan of hers panned out.

"Anything. How can I help?"

* * *

William and Charles sat in the restaurant waiting for Mr James Anderson to arrive. They had been early to the appointment and promptly at 7 pm, Mr Anderson was shown to their table.

"Good evening, Mr Anderson." William stood to shake his hand.

"Good evening, Mr Thatcher. Nice to see you again."

"This is another of my associates, Charles Kensington."

Mr Anderson nodded briefly at him but returned his attention to William.

"I am glad we could enjoy dinner together. Elizabeth said I could discuss the final terms of the contract with you and that you wouldn't mind."

"Elizabeth?" William said surprised.

"Yes, Miss Thatcher. You didn't get a chance to speak to her yet?"

William was trying to process what was happening. _Had Elizabeth already secured the contract? No. That was not possible. He had his best associates on this one for years._

"No, I have been in and out of meetings today. I'm sorry for the miscommunication. What did she say we could finalise?"

"I signed the contracts with her last night. I just wanted to speak to you personally about a few things, which she said would not be a problem."

"Oh certainly, that is perfectly fine. But you said contracts?"

"Yes one for the shipping and one for the shipping containers with the mill."

William sat there dumbstruck. _She had done it. His Elizabeth had secured them. She must have undercut the price. How else could she have gotten it over the line?_

William, Charles and Mr Anderson had their meal and William answered the questions that Mr Anderson asked. Once dinner had finished and William had paid the bill, Mr Anderson leant into William's ear so that Charles could not overhear him.

"That daughter of yours is the most charming woman I have ever met. She is an asset to your business."

Mr Anderson farewelled them and William and Charles walked back to the car. Charles had remained silent the entire evening. Once inside the car, his fury erupted.

"That daughter of yours made a complete mockery of us. What a waste of time!"

"No, she didn't. She secured the contract. Some warning would have been nice but business is often about developing good relations with clients. Tonight was a part of that."

"She stole my client!" Charles whinged like a little boy.

"No, she obtained a client that no one has been able to get over the line in two years and I am fairly certain you would not have managed it either. My daughter just made her father very proud. It would be good of you to remember who you are speaking to in these instances."

Charles glanced sideways at him opening his mouth to say something but must have thought better of it. He shut his mouth and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

It had been one long month. Elizabeth missed Jack terribly but when she got home that night she had received a letter from him. Elizabeth asked for her dinner to be sent to her room and she raced upstairs to open her letter. As she unsealed it, she saw three separate letters fall out.

She opened the first one, seeing that it was from Abigail.

 _Dearest Izzy,_

 _We are missing you so much here. I am missing the company dreadfully but you will be very happy to know that I have been spending quite a bit of time with Frank. He is a nice, kind man and we have been fishing together a few times. We sat on the end of the pier and I told him about you and Jack falling in and he howled with laughter. It is nice to have someone to tell all my stories to, about you and my dear Peter._

 _The new teacher started on Monday and she is a nice young woman. I think she already has her eyes set on James Blakely. I'm not sure if she is a good teacher or not. No one can compare to you and the children have been missing you terribly. We received the new readers too. Thank you so much. All the mothers are very grateful._

 _I know Jack will write to you. He has been struggling a bit without you. I'm sure you miss him too. He was getting a bit of attention from those ladies at the mill but he must have said something to them because they have finally begun to leave him alone. Not that I want to worry you or anything._

 _Please come home to all of us. We all miss you terribly. Maybe we can start planning a wedding when you get home._

 _Love, Abigail_

Elizabeth shook her head at Abigail. _Hang on! Who's wedding is she talking about? I might have to clarify that one._

Opening the other letter she saw all the children had written something on the paper.

 _I miss you Miss Thatcher. My tooth fell out too. Opal and Brownie_

 _We all miss you. Please come back so we can go looking for more bugs. Timmy_

 _We have a new teacher. I like you better. Please come back. Emily_

Elizabeth smiled as she read through all of the comments. Someone had helped the younger write what they wanted to say. The last one on the page caught her attention.

 _Come back soon Miss Thatcher. I decided I want to be a Mountie like Mountie Jack when I finish school. He chased a bear away the other day. Gabe_

Elizabeth quickly opened the pages of the last letter. She saw Jack's neat handwriting and she quickly began to read.

 _My Dearest Izzy,_

 _I am missing you more than I ever thought possible. I can't wait until I see you again._

 _Hope Valley has been quiet. I had a run in with a bear the other day which the school students found quite entertaining. They believe I chased it away from town but honestly, it did a lot more of the chasing._

 _I read about your engagement in the paper. There was a photo of you dancing with Charles. The look on your face was enough for me to want to punch Charles in the face. If I ever do meet him, I do not think I will be able to resist the opportunity. Please tell me he is treating you better now._

 _I understand why you have to be away, but it doesn't make it any easier. I have leave owing to me so I can leave if you ever need me. Just send me a telegram and I will be there in a heartbeat. I know you have things under control now and I don't want to ruin your hard work so I will have faith and trust in you until you are ready._

 _I love you._

 _Jack_

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes when she finished the letters. She missed them all so much. Only two more months and she could race home to them.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth stopped by the bakery on the way to work and dropped a delivery off to the owner at Panda Publishing. In exchange she got some brand new books that she took to Mrs Church's residence and left a note. Elizabeth bypassed Angelo's restaurant and made a reservation for three people for the following evening. She walked into the office just before midday.

"Good morning, Laurie" Elizabeth said as she dropped off a blueberry scone on Laurie's desk.

"Oh thank you!" Laurie replied and then added in a whisper, "Elizabeth, dear, Charles is in a really bad mood."

"I didn't realise that he had any other type of mood" she whispered back making Laurie chuckle.

Elizabeth made her way to her desk. She slipped inside without Charles noticing.

Max turned to her. "Meeting in twenty minutes to discuss this month's sales results."

Elizabeth handed Simon, Paul and Max a paper bag each.

Paul opened his to find some cookies. "Thanks, Elizabeth. These are my favourite. Thank you."

"No problems, Paul."

They all said thank you and before long they were all gathering themselves to move to the meeting room. She filed in and sat next to Max. There were 10 sales representatives altogether, including Elizabeth and Charles. Charles filed in last and glared at Elizabeth as he sat at the head of the table, William's seat.

William came into the room. Seeing Charles in his seat he waved him out of his chair and Charles was forced to move a few seats down from Elizabeth.

"Okay, who has the monthly figures."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She knew exactly who the top sales rep was for the month was but she doubted anyone else knew, except for Max.

"Here, Sir."

Max handed him a copy of the numbers. Elizabeth watched as William looked down the list of secured contracts for the month. His eyes widened as he continued to read down the list.

William glanced up briefly at Elizabeth, but she kept a straight face trying her best to remain indifferent.

"The Anderson contract is not included in these figures yet?" William asked Max.

"Not yet, sir. It was finalised yesterday, so it will go into next month's figures."

"So it appears we have had 30 contracts closed in the past month."

Elizabeth watched as everyone's jaws dropped in surprise. Everyone except Max, Charles and herself.

"That would be a record number of closed contracts for the month." William turned to Charles. "That is about the number of closed contracts we would have in total for a six month period." William explained.

Charles didn't register what William was explaining to him. He just sat there looking down his nose at everyone.

"It seems there is one person here who has gone above and beyond to close contracts this month. I don't know how they have done it but it is definitely something to be commended. They have managed to close 26 contracts all on their own."

Elizabeth saw the other sales reps staring at each other trying to work out who it was.

"Elizabeth. I believe I underestimated you. You even secured the contract with the steelworks. I am impressed. I want to see you in my office after this. Everyone else keep up the good work."

The meeting concluded a short time later but Elizabeth had noticed a shift in the meeting. The other men were asking her opinion now. Even though whenever she spoke she could hear Charles snigger, she just ignored him.

* * *

Charles stood in the office with Max looking over the summary.

"Is this some type of joke? These companies can't be real." Charles flicked through the paperwork in disbelief. "This one was one I was looking into! She stole it from me."

"If you were just looking into it, she didn't steal it. She's obtained more contracts this month than all of us put together."

"How is that possible? I don't believe that. She hasn't hardly been here."

"Elizabeth knows this business well. She's been around the office since she was a youngster. She's an incredibly smart woman."

"She is as dumb as a post."

Elizabeth returned from the meeting with her father.

"Who is?"

Charles changed the subject.

"How did you get the contract with Jasper's?"

"I asked him and he gave it to me."

"That is impossible. I asked him and he didn't give it to me."

"Have you met you?" Elizabeth asked defiantly.

Charles took a minute to register what she meant.

"You don't speak to me that way! I am your fiancé and I demand respect. Enough of this charade. You should be at home doing needlepoint lessons" Charles yelled at her.

Max, Simon and Paul were all staring now at what was unfolding in front of them. He saw another few people poke their heads around the door.

"I am already quite accomplished in needlepoint. You on the other hand should brush up on your etiquette lessons."

Charles saw Paul snigger and he snapped.

Charles slapped Elizabeth across the face.

"How dare you!" Charles yelled.

Elizabeth held her head up high, turned her back on him and walked out. Charles stood there fuming. Max left the room.

"You went too far, Kensington" Simon said, turning back to his desk.

Charles didn't say anything. He went back to his desk and pulled out his paperwork. He needed to find a big contract. There had to be something big here that he could easily get over the line.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes stung. She knew she had pushed him to the limit. That had been her intention. She really hadn't expected Charles to hit her though when there were so many people around. He had surprised her for a second. It actually worked out well in the end because Max, Simon and Paul had all witnessed it, as well as Laurie and another admin lady. If he did that in front of people, just imagine what he would do behind closed doors.

As Elizabeth exited the building, she heard Max call to her.

"Elizabeth are you okay?"

"Yes Max. I'm fine."

Max came up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Your face is really red."

"That's expected. He hit me pretty hard. I will put some ice on it when I get home."

"You have to tell your father."

"I think someone in the office will mention it to him. I won't do anything about it just yet though. He will think I deserved it."

"His own daughter? No, he is more caring than that."

"I used to think so until he sold me off to the highest bidder" Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "Thanks Max, I'm fine. Are you still right for tonight?"

"7 pm at Angelo's. See you there."

Elizabeth nodded and got into a cab to go home and get ready for the evening.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(13/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 32**

Elizabeth got home to find Julie in her room, getting everything organised. Julie had been purchasing and organising Elizabeth's outfits for the past few weeks. She helped with the background research on Elizabeth's potential clients and helped Elizabeth come up with ways to improve the negotiations. Between the two of them brainstorming, they had not had one failure in that department.

Tonight was no different. They were wining and dining with the CEO of Panda Publishing. Julie was Elizabeth's assistant at home and Max had become her assistant at work. Max met Elizabeth at Angelo's and helped her close the deal.

The incident at the office with Charles had resulted in everyone keeping an eye out for her. She avoided him and ended up doing a lot of her work at home while Max remained her ears in the office. Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth and Max closed another 22 contracts. Elizabeth was all set to reach her quota in the next two weeks, a few weeks before Christmas.

Elizabeth received a tip from Lee that indicated that there were quite a few potential clients in Cape Fullerton. Once it was approved by her father, Elizabeth telegrammed Jack to tell him she would be there for a few days. Elizabeth was hoping that he could meet her there. She missed him so much.

Elizabeth walked back into the house and was searching for her sister. She found her in the parlour with her mother and Viola.

"Julie, Father approved the trip. I leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh, dear" Viola interrupted. "Mother, you have to speak to Father about Beth working. It's not appropriate for her to be spending so much time at the business. She should be focused on organising a wedding" Viola said.

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose.

Julie waved her hand at Viola.

"He approved it? That is fantastic."

"Why is it fantastic?" Viola interrupted again.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but Elizabeth and father's arrangement is almost complete. Then she won't need to spend so much time at the business, like you put it" Julie said to her older sister.

"I have to start packing" Elizabeth excused herself and headed for her bedroom. She was alone for less than a minute when Julie let herself in.

"Cape Fullerton is not too far from Hope Valley. Are you going to go visit while you are there?"

"No. It is nearly a full day's ride. It's too far out of my way when I'm so close to getting out of here for good. Another week and I should be back to Jack for good!"

"So you are not going to see Jack?"

"I didn't say that."

"Really? He's going to come to you? Oh that is so romantic." Julie flopped onto her bed. She lay there with a happy look on her face, before she rolled over, propping her head up on her hand. "You know what? I think I better come as your chaperone!"

Elizabeth was pulling garments out of her wardrobe.

"What?"

"Yes. Otherwise if someone sees you together, imagine what Charles would do then. I best come with you."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Julie, you only want to come to meet Jack!"

"Yes, but you know you would love my company! Who wouldn't!"

Elizabeth just laughed at her little sister.

"Fine you can come, but I might want some alone time with Jack. You can still chaperone and give us space."

"Of course."

So it was decided. The next day the Thatcher sisters departed for Cape Fullerton. They boarded the train and went to their compartment and settled in.

All of a sudden someone rattled the door handle and then knocked. Assuming that someone had the wrong compartment, Elizabeth just called out that it was occupied. There was another loud knock and Elizabeth went to open the door. As soon as it opened, Charles barged through, abuse flying out of his mouth as Elizabeth and Julie stood there gaping.

* * *

Charles had been at the company now for almost two months and had yet to close just one contract. Elizabeth on the other hand had closed 48. He was certain that she had everyone in the office working for her. There was no other possible way.

He had been in the office late the night before and had overheard Max talking to Laurie. Max had booked a ticket for Elizabeth to Cape Fullerton for the following day. Neither of them realised he was listening. The next day, he had packed a bag, bought a ticket and waited at the station until he saw Elizabeth. He watched what compartment she entered and then went to follow her. When she finally opened the door and barged in, he was surprised to see that she was not alone. Her younger sister was also in the compartment. _How did she get there? I didn't even see her._

Charles enjoyed watching Elizabeth squirm.

"Charles, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to Cape Fullerton."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to get this contract, not you."

"We're going to Cape Fullerton to visit a friend. It's not business related." Elizabeth stood with her hands on her hips, making her oddly alluring.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, but you need to find your own compartment. You cannot ride in here with us."

Charles looked between Elizabeth and her sister.

"Why? There are three of us."

"You need to leave. If you don't, I am going to call a guard."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me. You can afford your own compartment, can't you?"

"I can. But I am not leaving."

"Fine we will then. Let's go Julie."

Charles grabbed her arm.

"You will let go of me right now or I will be pressing charges for assault. I have a witness, so there is nothing stopping me."

Charles had already been hauled into William's office regarding the last incident. William had made it very clear that he wasn't to touch Elizabeth like that at the office. He supposed that would extend to on a train. Charles reluctantly let go.

* * *

Elizabeth and Julie picked up their bags and went and found another compartment. They didn't enter until they were certain Charles wasn't watching. They hauled their bags inside and locked the door, before collapsing into their seats.

"Oh my goodness, Beth. He is just plain horrible, isn't he?"

"Yes. Even if I don't finish these deals, I will be leaving if I'm forced to marry him"

"I don't blame you."

"But I think you might have to come with me. Otherwise father might offer you as the backup."

"Oh Beth. What has Father done?"

The rest of the journey remained uneventful. Julie and Elizabeth discussed a few work related things but most of their conversation revolved around Jack.

"What are you going to do when you see him?"

"If we are in public, all I can do is hug him and maybe kiss him on the cheek."

"If it was just the two of you?"

"Oh Julie! What do you think I would do?!"

"Throw your arms around him and kiss him passionately!"

Elizabeth and Julie giggled.

Elizabeth sighed, becoming serious.

"What am I going to do now Charles is here? I would have never told Jack if I knew Charles was going to traipse along after me."

"It will work out. Jack will understand. He will probably just be happy to see you."

"We need to make sure Charles doesn't follow us to the hotel."

Julie nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Jack first received the telegram from Elizabeth, he had run around the jail cell like a headless chook, not knowing what to do. He had raced over to the café and told Abigail and she had been so happy for him. She had immediately sat down to write a letter for him to take to her dear friend. Jack had gone straight to the mercantile to request a few days leave and then gone to pack some clothes.

Jack rode out early the next morning, with a large package of Elizabeth's favourites from Abigail in his saddlebag. He rode hard hoping to beat Elizabeth's train. He made it with time to spare so he checked into the hotel that Elizabeth had mentioned and freshened up. Jack was so excited to see her, he couldn't think about anything else.

Jack was standing at the train station when the train pulled in. He stood back, craning his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of her. Finally he saw a very elegant woman emerge a few carriages down and he recognised her straight away. Elizabeth was dressed in a fine travelling coat and gloves. He moved toward her, manouvering through the crowd.

"Izzy!" he called to her. She looked up from her bags, a broad smile on her face.

"Jack!"

He watched as she turned and spoke to another woman. Then she quickly moved toward him and his arms went around her, wrapping her up tight. He felt her arms around his back. He breathed in and could smell her faint perfume. She smelt amazing. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Jack. Charles is here. We have to be careful, okay?" she spoke into his ear.

Jack pulled back from her, his hand still resting on her arm. He couldn't hide his disappointment. He really wanted to kiss her more than anything but knew that this was not the time or the place. He would have time to talk to her later at the hotel.

"I missed you" he said quietly.

"I missed you too."

Jack could see the tears in her eyes. She seemed to blink them away and turn to the woman behind her who was waiting.

"Jack, may I introduce my younger sister, Julie. Julie this is Jack."

"Hi Jack. I have heard so much about you. My sister said you were handsome, but Beth" she spoke to her sister, "I don't think you gave Jack enough credit." Julie giggled.

Jack could feel himself turning red.

"Oh Julie, you are hopeless. Don't mind her Jack. She generally doesn't have a filter."

"Here let me take your bags" Jack said changing the subject. "I have a car for you."

Jack carried their bags, leading them back to the car. He helped Julie in the front and taking Elizabeth's hand, helped her into the back seat where he joined her.

The car drove off and as soon as they were clear of the station, Jack felt Elizabeth's gloved hand find his own. He looked over at her to find her smiling at him.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight, Jack?"

"Of course. I can't wait."

He had missed her so much but now she was here next to him in the car. He pulled her a little bit closer to him and she slid her arm through his, and leant against his shoulder. Jack felt happier than he had in weeks.

* * *

Charles watched as Elizabeth and Julie were led to a car by a man. At first he thought the man was a driver, but when he saw that he helped Elizabeth into the car and then sat beside her, he was certain that this man was not hired help. Unfortunately Charles was too far away to see the man in any detail.

Charles quickly made his way to a cab and told the driver to follow Elizabeth's car. Within moments, the cab had lost the other vehicle due to the traffic. Charles sighed.

"Just take me to the best hotel in town."

"The Hilton. Certainly, sir."

She will definitely be there. She's a Thatcher.

The cab kept driving in the same direction, so Charles thought he was onto her. As the cab pulled up at the hotel, he couldn't see Elizabeth's car or her. He got his bag and went inside.

After speaking to the receptionist, they confirmed that there was no Miss Thatcher staying with them. Charles could feel himself getting agitated. He took a room anyway. _I will find her and that man. She cannot outsmart me. I'm Charles Kensington!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(13/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 33**

Elizabeth was excitedly getting ready in her room. She was due to have dinner with Jack in a short time. Elizabeth was going to wear one of her plainer dresses but Julie took one look and pulled another one from the pile of clothes they had brought with them. She held up a sleek silvery grey number that had crystal beading.

"That one is beautiful, but Jack doesn't care what I wear."

"I'm sure he doesn't, but he will definitely know he is a lucky man if you wear this one!"

"Julie, I don't want to draw attention to myself tonight. If Charles is looking for me, he will definitely see me in that."

"Oh fine. Wear the boring one."

Julie sat down on the sofa.

"What am I supposed to do while you are gone?"

"You can come to dinner with Jack and I if you like."

"There is no way that I'm going to be the third wheel on your date."

"It's not a date. He is my fiancé."

Julie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"How many fiance's do you have exactly?"

Elizabeth faltered. Julie was right. That did sound bad.

Julie must have noticed that what she said came out crueller than she thought.

"Oh Beth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking."

Elizabeth sat on the end of the bed.

"No, you're right. Here I am getting all excited about going out with Jack, but you are right. If anyone sees us from Hamilton, the result could be disastrous. What was I thinking?"

"It will be fine. Who cares if you run into Charles? You will have Jack with you" Julie said clasping her hands together, with a romantic look in her eye. To her younger sister, Elizabeth's life was like a tale in one of her romance novels. The fact that this involved real people was irrelevant to her, it seemed.

Elizabeth shook her head not knowing what to do. All she really wanted to do was spend time with Jack. He had come all this way and she was not about to let Charles ruin anything else.

"You're right. Hand me that silver dress before Jack gets here and he finds me in my undergarments!"

Julie squealed with delight.

* * *

Jack was nervous by the time he knocked on Elizabeth's door. When the door opened, Julie welcomed him in.

"She will just be a minute, Jack."

A few seconds later, Elizabeth rounded the corner. She took his breath away. She wore a stunning silver gown that hugged her body perfectly.

"Elizabeth. You look … stunning."

"Jack. You look quite handsome yourself."

Jack and Elizabeth stood opposite each other. Jack wanted more than anything to kiss her right now but with Julie standing right there, he wouldn't.

"Well excuse me. Elizabeth could you send some food up for me. I will stay in the room, don't worry. Goodnight Jack."

With that Julie left the sitting room and went into the adjoining bedroom, closing the door as she left.

Jack remained where he was, watching Elizabeth. She must have been nervous as well.

"Elizabeth, I …" he began just as Elizabeth closed the distance between them. Her hands slid up to his neck and her lips were pressed against his. _Oh, how I missed this. I was worried that she would forget me. If these kisses are anything to go on, she definitely has not forgotten me_. He kissed her back.

After a few more kisses, reluctantly he decided they should probably stop.

"We better get going or we are going to miss dinner."

Elizabeth nodded and went to grab her jacket. She took Jack's offered arm and he led her out the door.

As they exited the lift, Elizabeth went to the front desk clerk and asked them to send room service to her sister. Elizabeth was so friendly as always to the clerk and she tipped him handsomely.

As they began to walk arm in arm out of the lobby, Jack felt Elizabeth tense and she quickly pulled Jack sideways. Jack trusted her, so he went where she took him, which turned out to be a stair well.

"What are we doing?" he whispered after she had pushed him inside.

"Charles is out there" she whispered back.

"So?"

"He can't see you and I together."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't figured out our cover story yet."

"So how long are we going to stay in the stair well for?"

"Until he leaves."

"Why are we still whispering?"

"I don't know!"

"Let me go out and have a look around."

"No!"

"He doesn't know what I look like."

"You don't know what _he_ looks like!"

"I will figure it out!"

"How?"

"He's an abnoxious, arrogant, wealthy man who leaves women on the floor when they fall over. I will know which one he is."

"You remembered that?" she asked softly.

"Of course, I did. Now stay here" he kissed her before he walked back out into the lobby, leaving her behind.

Jack tried to play it cool and wandered over to where there were some seats and pretended to be waiting for someone. He was close enough to the reception desk to listen to the people making enquiries.

There were two men standing there questioning the clerks. One of them was short and seemed a bit cocky but the other was looking at the same clerk they had just spoken to with such disdain. _That's him, I'll bet._ Jack picked up a pamphlet nearby and moved a bit closer, pretending to stand in line behind the man, his head down at the paper in his hand.

"I need to know if she is staying here."

"I'm sorry, Sir. It is our policy in this hotel to honour the privacy of our guests. That is what gives our hotel its good name."

"I don't care about your good name. How much?"

"How much for what, Sir?"

"For the information."

"Sir, I have not confirmed or denied the presence of your fiancé at this hotel. We do not offer bribes. You should be on your way or I will have to call security."

Charles held his head up high and stormed over to some chairs nearby.

"Yes, Sir?" the clerk asked.

"I don't suppose you could tell me if the stair well leads to a back exit, by any chance?" Jack's voice was low and he slid a note into the clerks view.

The clerk smiled at him. "Yes. At the bottom, take a right and the door at the end will lead you to the side street."

"Much appreciated. Thank you."

With a quick glance around to see Charles looking in the other direction, Jack went back to the stair well door, slipped through and found Elizabeth waiting for him. He led her out of the hotel using the back door and they escaped into the night giggling like schoolchildren.

* * *

Elizabeth clung to Jack's arm as they walked through the streets of Cape Fullerton. They found a little restaurant that looked pleasant and after a glass of wine, Elizabeth was beginning to relax. It had been a long, tense day and Elizabeth was finally enjoying her time with Jack. They finished their meal and they talked about everything each of them had missed. She filled him in on her deal with her father, to which he was fascinated, and he filled her in on the happenings of Hope Valley.

"So tell me, Abigail mentioned that she would be preparing for a wedding soon. Who was she talking about?"

Elizabeth and Jack were holding hands under the table where they couldn't be seen. She rubbed the top of his hand as she spoke.

"Probably you and I."

"I thought she might have meant her and Frank."

"Oh no, they are just friends."

"So why would she think you and I might be getting married?"

"No reason."

Elizabeth could see Jack beginning to blush.

"Come on, tell me. Please?" Elizabeth was batting her eyes at Jack.

"What are you doing with your eyes?"

"Flirting with you. Is it working?"

"No."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip trying to think of another way to flirt. _Harness your inner Julie!_

"Do not do that."

"What?"

"What you were just doing?"

"What was I doing?"

"Just don't."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip trying to figure out what she had just done.

"Stop it. Fine, I will tell you."

 _Oh, he means that. I will have to remember that one!_

"I was kind of acting a bit crazy when you first left and she noticed … that I was missing you … a lot."

"What were you missing?"

"Everything."

"Like?"

"Kissing you, holding you, laying down next to you, riding a horse with you, going swimming in the lake with you." Elizabeth laughed. She could see he was about to continue when he looked up in surprise at something behind her. He let go of her hand instantly. Before she could turn, she heard the worst sound possible. Charles' voice.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth summoned all the courage that she had and turned around.

"Charles? What are you doing here?"

"I should say the same about you?"

Elizabeth did her best to put on a puzzled face.

"I'm sorry?" Elizabeth turned back to Jack. "Mr Thornton, may I introduce you to my work colleague Mr Charles Kensington. Charles this is Mr Thornton of … Mount Hope Saw Mill."

Elizabeth was facing Jack fully and she winced at the name that she had come up with.

"Thornton? Is that of the Philadelphia Thornton's?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth briefly and he saw her nod yes.

"Yes. It's a pleasure Mr Kensington."

"What is it that you two are discussing?"

Charles still stood over their table, looking down on them both. _Oh this man was insufferable._

"Just another contract. It is none of your concern Charles" Elizabeth waved him away.

"Aaah but it is. I have come to Cape Fullerton to get in on some of the action, so to speak. Perhaps I should finish the negotiations with Mr Thornton."

"Excuse me for a moment, Mr Thornton."

Elizabeth glanced at Jack and she could see Jack was tense. Her bet was that his fists were clenched underneath the table, ready to put them to good use.

Elizabeth stood and turned Charles toward her slightly.

"You know nothing about saw mills, how could you possibly be able to finish negotiations of this magnitude?"

"I will manage."

"No, you won't."

"Fine. I will sit in and listen."

"Today wasn't about sorting out the terms. Today was about developing a relationship with the client. One of trust and integrity. Two qualities that you know nothing about."

"Do not talk to me like that. I am staying."

Charles turned and took Elizabeth's seat.

"Where were we?" Charles said to Jack.

"Um, sorry, but I've been dealing for weeks with Miss Thatcher. I am only talking to Miss Thatcher." Jack said. He stood and pulled out his chair for Elizabeth and motioned for her to sit. Elizabeth smiled at him and sat down. Jack pulled up another chair and put it close be her side.

"Now Miss Thatcher, I wasn't prepared to discuss the terms this evening but if you're colleague here insists …"

"Fiance."

"Sorry, what?"

"Fiance" Charles repeated.

Jack gave him the dirtiest look Elizabeth had ever seen. He recovered himself before turning back to Elizabeth.

"I would like to define the terms of the merger. Both parties are to agree to the terms and provide consent. I am proposing the contracts be finalised within the next month, preferably earlier" Jack said.

Elizabeth caught on immediately, the mischievous look in Jack's eyes assisting her. _Jack wants to get married within the month. I'm hoping we can do better than that!_

"The contracts should be able to be finalised by the end of the fortnight, although it might be sooner if I can get back to Hamilton to finalise the paperwork."

"Fine. The property I mentioned has been acquired and needs further work but this can be done after the contracts are complete."

 _He's found us a place to live. Oh, he really is wonderful!_

"Is that a problem?" Jack asked.

"Not at all. What about equipment procurement for the property?"

Elizabeth could see Jack's mind ticking over.

"Yes, that is partially organised although additional equipment may be required."

Elizabeth glanced at Charles who was watching Jack with the most puzzled expression. It spurred Elizabeth on even further.

"Once the two mills merge, how many subsidiaries are you planning on having underneath the parent company?"

Jack's eyes went wide as he realised her meaning. They hadn't talked about having a family yet, but she had assumed that it was on the cards.

"Um, well, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. I suppose we will just have to see how successful the merger is."

Elizabeth put her hand to her face to stop from laughing. Jack it seemed was not done with the innuendos yet.

"Were you satisfied with the initial payment?"

Jack glanced down at the ring on her right hand. She had been wearing it, just not on her ring finger yet.

"Yes. It was perfect."

Elizabeth could feel herself forgetting that Charles was beside them. She quickly drew herself back to reality.

"Mr Thornton, that all sounds perfectly suitable. I think we can wrap this up. I will bring the paperwork to you tomorrow."

Elizabeth waved her hand at the waiter to get the check. She quickly handed over the cash and Jack stood, rushing to pull out her chair for her. He got her coat from the waiter and helped her into it, carefully trying not to touch her like he normally would.

Charles was standing there not knowing what was going on. Jack walked to the door and held it open for Elizabeth. Charles pushed through in front of him and held out his arm for Elizabeth.

'No thank you Charles. Mr Thornton is staying in my hotel by coincidence. Mr Thornton, would you mind seeing me back?"

"It would be my pleasure. Let me just get you a car."

Jack waved down a cab and hurriedly bustled Elizabeth into it.

"Good evening, Mr Kensington" Jack said shaking his hand quickly and climbing into the car.

Elizabeth told the driver to drive to the Astoria Hotel in a loud voice so that Charles would hear. The car drove off leaving a stunned Charles on the sidewalk. Once they had driven down the street a distance, Elizabeth asked the driver to change direction and travel to their actual hotel instead.

* * *

Charles stood there stunned. _What had just happened? Elizabeth had done it again._

Charles had insisted on sitting in on the conversation. He had heard of the Philadelphia Thornton's but had no idea why they would be interested in running a mill. He also couldn't figure out why Elizabeth was designing a merger. _She should be getting shipping contracts not merging companies. And what did property procurement and subsidiaries have to do with anything?_

Maybe this was William's doing. Perhaps this whole thing was about taking the Kensington's money and making their family look like fools. Elizabeth was already outdoing him at his job. He was looking forward to the day she became his wife. _Then I will teach her a lesson. No one would be able to help her then._

 _At least I know where she is staying now. I might just have to pay her an after hours visit._

* * *

Jack walked Elizabeth upstairs. He was worried about her having to be around that man. Charles was lacking in many things but his concern for Elizabeth was definitely lacking. _How could Elizabeth's father possibly have approved of him?_

"Jack, what's wrong?"

They arrived at her door. Jack looked around making sure they hadn't been followed. Elizabeth followed his gaze. She opened her door and pulled him inside her room. Jack could see that the room to the bedroom was closed and presumably Julie was asleep. _Thank goodness Julie was staying with her. At least he knew she would be safe tonight._

"Jack?"

"Your father wouldn't accept me, but he accepted him as his future son-in-law. What does that say?" he said quietly.

"It says my father only thinks about money. Jack, it doesn't matter what my father thinks. I am going to marry you. Money doesn't matter to me."

"I know that, but I can't help but think that you deserve more."

"Jack, you can see that Charles could give me anything monetary that I could want but what is the point if he doesn't even like me … even a little bit. I love you with everything I have and I know you love me back. It's about the little things Jack and every day that I'm with you, you show me that you care. That is what I want."

"I love you, Izzy."

"I love you too."

"Oh and Iz, how many subsidiaries are you planning on having?"

Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"Ssssh. Your sister is asleep!" Jack whispered.

"Come on, that was good, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was but I almost died. Charles – your _fiancé!_ \- was watching me like a hawk and then you ask me how many kids we're going to have. Seriously, Iz! A little warning next time!"

Elizabeth was still laughing quietly at him.

"That reminds me, I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"I promised it to you a while ago but I should do this properly." Jack got down on one knee for the second time and held out a black velvet box. "Elizabeth Thatcher, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth stared down at a stunning diamond ring.

"Oh Jack! Where did you get that? It's beautiful!"

Jack stood back up. "So, that's a yes?"

He was already taking the ring out of the box.

"Of course, it's a yes."

He slid it onto her ring finger. Elizabeth held her hand up to the light.

"Jack, I was happy with your grandmother's one. But this is so beautiful."

"I had thought about that. Maybe you can have my grandmother's one as your wedding ring. They should sit nicely together."

Elizabeth slid the other ring off her right hand and put them together on her ring finger.

"You're right, Jack. They look perfect together."

She kissed him gently.

"Thank you Jack. For everything."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: **RATED M** … STEAM ALERT! Maybe just bordering on an M rating, so I'm going to recommend for mature readers only to be on the safe side.

(14/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 34**

Elizabeth woke up the next morning and held her hand above her face. The beautiful engagement ring that Jack had given her glinted on her finger. As she lay there daydreaming about their wedding day, she was interrupted by Julie as she stirred.

"Beth. How was your night?" she slurred.

"Good. Charles showed up at the restaurant."

"You're kidding?!"

"No. Thankfully Jack and I managed to make up some business deal and Charles fell for it."

"You two are so good together. Did Charles figure out where we were staying?"

"No, thank goodness."

"What's that on your finger?"

"My ring!" Elizabeth sat up and excitedly put her hand out for Julie to see.

"From Charles?"

"No! From Jack! Isn't it beautiful?"

Julie leaned closer. "It sure is, Beth. I am so happy for you."

"Yes, well hold that happiness until I'm walking down the aisle."

"You better take it off that hand in case Charles sees it. Has he even given you a ring yet?"

"No and I don't want one."

Elizabeth took the rings off her finger and slid them both onto different fingers of her right hand.

"Should we have breakfast together before my meeting today?"

"Sounds good."

Elizabeth had a meeting at lunch today and another one in the afternoon. She had done it that way so that it would leave another night to have dinner with Jack.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth had decided the night before that they would just order food into Jack's room to avoid the risk of running into Charles again. Elizabeth had spotted Charles twice during the day and he even went so far as to crash the end of her last meeting. Thankfully she had already signed the relevant paperwork with her name listed as the sales associate. He had tried to get everything resigned with his name on it, but Elizabeth was adamant. She had collected her paperwork, said goodbye to her client and jumped in a cab as fast as she could before Charles could follow her.

It had been pouring with rain outside by the time she had reached the hotel and the temperature had dropped rapidly in the last few hours, so Elizabeth was more than happy to be knocking on Jack's hotel door instead of venturing outside.

* * *

Jack opened the door and welcomed her in. They ordered their food and sat on the sofa waiting for it to arrive. Jack had bought a bottle of wine that day so they had a glass while Elizabeth filled Jack in on he day. When Jack heard that Charles had showed up to her second meeting, Elizabeth could see him tense.

A knock on the door alerted them to their meals arriving. Jack set the food up on the small table and they began to eat in silence.

"Jack, what is it?" Elizabeth asked after she couldn't bear it any longer.

"Nothing, Izzy."

"I know you. There's something wrong."

Jack sighed. "I don't like this world that you're caught up in."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father, Charles, this business deal, even the kidnapping."

"It will be behind me soon."

"But will it? Will it ever be behind you? Elizabeth you are an incredibly brilliant woman. You are much too bright to be settling for a school teacher in a frontier town."

"Jack, that is the only part of my life where I have been truly happy. It lasted for a brief few months before I started the mill, but I did that to help people and that makes me feel good about what I do. I love helping people."

"So you're going to be happy to give up all of this and come and live with me? We're never going to be well off you know. Staying in fancy hotels and buying nice dresses all the time. I love you and I want you to be happy, but I need you to be realistic."

"Realistic? When am I not realistic?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Charles has money and social standing. He will raise you up in many ways I cannot."

"You want me to marry Charles? You've seen what kind of man he is yet you would wish to inflict him on me?" her voice was escalating now.

"No, I just …"

"I wouldn't wish Charles on my worst enemy. He is arrogant, disrespectful and plain cruel. How could you say that?" Elizabeth was crushed. _Jack wants me to marry Charles? No this cannot be happening._

"I just meant …"

Elizabeth stood up.

"Screw you Jack. Maybe we rushed into this if that is what you think of me." She pulled his rings off her fingers and slammed them down on the table. She turned and walk towards the door. Before she could leave she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"Izzy, I didn't mean it like that. I just ..."

"Let me go." Elizabeth said not looking at him.

"No." She felt his arm slide around the front of her waist. He pulled her back against his chest and he spoke quietly into her ear.

"Let me explain. I'm sorry. I didn't mean Charles. I'm just disappointed that your father finds him worthy and will never approve of me. Once you break off this engagement, you will disappoint your entire family. They will probably never speak to you again once they find out you're marrying a Mountie."

Elizabeth slowly turned towards him as he continued.

"I just don't want you to ever regret being with me. I will fight for you, for us, forever so long as that is what you want."

"Jack, you are the most caring and kindest man that I have ever met. That's what I want. You. Not all the other stuff. Just you."

She reached up, her hand sliding up to his cheek and she guided their lips together.

* * *

His hands wrapped around her and he was pulling her into him, kissing her back. She pulled back from him momentarily but it was too soon to stop. He took her lips again, this time she parted them and his tongue began to roam the inside of her mouth. He didn't realise that he had turned her body so it was up against the wall and he was leaning into her so that their bodies were pressed close together. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest underneath him. As he kissed her harder, she made a sound that encouraged him further.

 _We have to stop. We are alone in my room late at night. But if she keeps making noises like that, I am not going to be able to stop._

Her hands began clawing at him, trying to bring him closer. They were in his hair, her nails digging into his scalp and tugging on his hair. They needed to get closer. Before he knew what his hands were doing, they had slid down to her legs and he had scooped her up and was carrying her to the sofa. He set her down and she was pulling him down above her and he gratefully obliged. His hands drifted up her side, his fingers running along the bones in her corset before resting on her rib cage. She was unbuttoning his shirt. Her cool hands slid up along his skin under his shirt. She pushed the shirt over his shoulders. Her fingers roamed over his skin, following the definition of his muscles. His hand began to drift higher, resting on the underside of her breast. She broke away from his lips, looking up into his eyes. Her eyes showed her desire and her lips were red and puffy. Without words, her eyes were daring him to continue. He ducked his head and began kissing her on the soft skin that was bulging out of her dress. Her head dropped back in pleasure as he continued the trail of kisses along her collarbone and up her neck. She began to giggle as he reached a spot just below her jawline, before she pulled him back up to her and he captured her lips with his own.

They broke apart breathless before she pulled his head down into her neck. She whispered in his ear.

"Jack. I want you."

"We can't Izzy" he whispered back.

"Yes, we can. Then I will be yours."

"You are already mine."

"You know what I mean. If we have been together, my father will have to let us marry."

"I don't want to ruin you. Why can't we just get married first?"

"That is still another week or two away."

"I can wait a week."

"I can't."

Her hands had gone to his belt and she skilfully undid it and began unbuttoning his pants.

"Have you done this before?" Jack laughed trying his best to keep his pants on.

"No" she answered as her lips tried to silence him.

"You seem to be too good at taking a man's clothes off" Jack said with a nervous chuckle.

"You forgot that I was wearing men's clothes every day until a few months ago. Have you done this before?" Elizabeth had managed to get his pants down further now and he reached down to pull them back up and found he was touching bare skin that wasn't his own. He froze.

"How …" Jack looked down between them and found she had already managed to get her dress up over her hips. Jack's hand was rested on the top of her thigh.

He looked back at her, his eyes wide. She grinned cheekily at him. She ran her hand down to cover his own and guided it up further. Jack was certain his eyes were bulging out of his head right now.

 _My gorgeous fiancé is lying underneath me, begging me to go further and I am about to say no. I am crazy._

 _What if she's right though? If we have been together that way then maybe we can stay together. Forever._

"Izzy, I really want to do this, but we can't.

"Yes, we can" she said as she pulled her knees up on either side of him and guided his hand around further.

Jack did his best not to imagine where his hand was sitting right now.

"You are not making this easy for me."

* * *

Elizabeth was telling herself that this was what she wanted. She knew if she stopped than she would think about things too much and she wouldn't go through with it.

Being with Jack would fix all her problems. She knew it wasn't the right way to think about things though. She loved Jack and wanted to be with him more than anything, but she knew deep down that she had to be married when that happened. _What if something happened and their wedding was delayed and she was already pregnant? That would be disastrous for both of them._

She slid one of her legs back down, which caused him to roll into her a bit more. She felt the full extent of him up against the inside of her thigh. There was still a layer of clothing between them but just feeling him like that made her realise how close they probably were to not being able to turn back.

"Okay. We'll stop" she said breathlessly.

Jack kissed her gently before standing up and pulling his trousers back up. Elizabeth still lay there her arm raised across her face in embarrassment.

She peeked underneath her arm to see Jack turn and bend down to help pull her skirts back down over her legs.

"Hey" Jack said, reaching for her hand to uncover her face.

He pulled her up and she spun her legs back over the sofa to sit up. Jack sat back down next to her. His hand reached out and rubbed her knee.

"Hey, it won't be long. Then we can be together for the best reason - because we love each other and we will be husband and wife."

Elizabeth nodded at him.

"I will never let Charles touch you. I promise."

"Jack you're not always with me. How are you going to do that?"

"I'm thinking of coming back to Hamilton with you. I have the leave."

"Yes, but I am perfectly capable of going back on my own and then returning home to you."

"I know that, but I'm your fiancé. You are supposed to let me take care of you. Plus maybe we can just get married in Hamilton before we head home."

"You don't want a big Hope Valley wedding?"

"No, I just want to marry you as soon as possible. Then we will have two days to travel back home together. We can throw a big reception party for everyone once we get back."

"I have one more night here and then Julie and I are leaving the following morning, hopefully without Charles. You will come with us then?"

"I will be there."

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting up with my brother tomorrow. Do you have any time free in the afternoon?"

"Maybe we can go for a walk in the afternoon if the weather is nice."

"Good. I will come and get you from your room."

Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

Jack fixed his clothing and went and opened his door. He checked down the corridor before motioning for her to come. He kissed her quickly and then walked her down towards her door. He waited for her to go in and he heard the door lock before he returned to his room.

 _What on earth had just happened? That had accelerated a bit quicker than I anticipated._

Jack smiled as he looked forward to the following week when he would hopefully have Elizabeth as his wife.

* * *

The following day, Elizabeth had a lunch time meeting where she closed another deal. Julie had accompanied her to the meeting and now the two of them were back in their room waiting for Jack.

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth opened it to find Jack and another young man beside him.

"Izzy, I would like you to meet my brother Tom Thornton. Tom this Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Hi Tom. What a nice surprise!"

"Hi Elizabeth."

"Is Julie here? I thought she might want to accompany us on our walk" Jack added.

"I'm sure she would love to. I will just get her. Should we meet you in the lobby?"

Jack nodded and Elizabeth closed the door before going to the bedroom to get her sister.

"Julie, come on. You're coming for a walk with Jack and I."

"No, I don't want to be the third wheel."

"You were supposed to be here as a chaperone. Plus you won't be a third wheel. You will be a fourth wheel."

"There is no such thing! Who is the other person coming though?"

"Jack's brother, Tom."

That got Julie's attention.

"Is he as handsome as Jack."

"No … but I'm biased. Tom is … cute."

"Oh cute is fine. Let's go."

Elizabeth and Julie grabbed their coats and went downstairs to find the men waiting. Elizabeth could tell Julie instantly liked Jack's younger brother. Jack held out his arm to Elizabeth and they left the hotel with Tom and Julie following them. They found the park and wandered along a path that ran along a creek. Jack and Elizabeth ended up in a grove of willow trees and looked back to see that they were all alone. Tom and Julie were no where in sight and nobody else was either.

"Jack. Can I ask you something? It is kind of personal."

"Of course."

"Last night you asked me if I had been intimate with a man before and I said no, but I asked you and you never really answered."

"No."

"No you've never been intimate with a woman?"

"No, I didn't answer."

Elizabeth looked at him puzzled. "So you don't want to tell me?"

"No, I just didn't think it was the right moment to talk about it."

"So you have been … well, I'm not surprised I suppose. It tends to be more acceptable for a man than a woman."

"It's not like that. I didn't sleep with her. It's just I was … engaged once before."

"What?! You didn't think to tell me that before now!" Elizabeth's voice grew louder.

"Ssssh" Jack hushed her and she glanced around to see if anyone could hear them. There was no one around.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important."

"Not important! Jack Thornton! You just told me you were engaged to another woman. Is that why you didn't want me last night?"

"No, no, no." Jack turned her to face him, his hands on her arms.

"Izzy, I want you more than you could ever imagine." Jack took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was engaged about five years ago, I'd barely turned 20 and she was 17. I thought we were in love and we had our whole lives in front of us. I was doing my Mountie training at the time so I was in and out of town leading up to our wedding. A few weeks before, I had just come back from a long training stint. I found out that she had been seeing another man while I was away. She lied to me about everything. I broke off the engagement immediately. I saw her about five months later and I think she married the other man. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Izzy, but truly I wasn't proud of that time in my life. I was young and stupid and I thought I was in love. But one thing I learnt was to always be honest. It was always the lies, even the little ones, that can cause the most heartbreak."

"Are you just saying that because of that whole Izzy Austen thing?" she said with a small smile.

"Izzy, I love you and I want you as my wife. What happened all those years ago has haunted me for a long time but that is not why I didn't let things progress last night. I love and respect you too much to take advantage of you. I know things have been hard for you with your other engagement and everything going on in Hamilton but I don't want to make anything between us complicate all of that any further. Does that make sense?"

Elizabeth glanced around to ensure that they were still alone before she took Jack's hand and pulled him into the cover of the low-lying branches. Jack went with her as she pulled him into her lips. They continued kissing the passion igniting due to the exhilaration of being out in the open.

Julie's laughter carried towards them. Elizabeth tugged on Jack's lip before she slipped away leaving him breathless and wanting more. They stumbled back out from under the tree just as Julie and Tom appeared around the bend, too distracted with one another to pay attention to their older siblings.

Elizabeth took Jack's arm and looked up at him. He was grinning broadly at her, his dimples popping. She laughed and leant her head into his shoulder.

They kept walking through the park with Tom and Julie following them.

None of them realised that someone else had been watching the whole thing.

* * *

Charles had been following Elizabeth since he caught a glimpse of her earlier in the day. Instead of letting her know of his presence he decided it was much better to keep a watchful eye on her. He would be able to see how she was getting these business deals over the line as well as what hotel she was staying in. What he had not been prepared for was her going out with Thornton again.

As he watched Elizabeth and Thornton walk arm-in-arm down the street, Charles was certain there was something suspicious about the mill owner. Charles kept a comfortable distance from them and kept the trees between them as much as possible. He saw them stop and have what appeared to be an argument, to which Charles couldn't help but grin. But when he saw his fiancé push Thornton back into the cover of the trees, he was very surprised. _What is she doing?_

Charles raced around the bank on the other side of the creek trying to get a better view. He finally caught a glimpse of them. There was Elizabeth, her hands wrapped around Thornton's neck, kissing him passionately on the lips. She pulled back quickly and gave him a seductive grin before disappearing.

Charles stood there in shock. _That's how she's getting these deals over the line? No wonder none of the men in the office have managed it! She's a damn temptress!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: **RATED M** … I'm going to recommend for mature readers only due to adult themes. **It will turn out okay so please don't panic!**

(14/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 35**

Elizabeth arrived back at the hotel room after her final meeting exhausted. She really needed a break from all of this and having Charles around was playing on her nerves. She was certain that she was being followed today, but every time she turned around she couldn't see anyone there.

Elizabeth had unlocked the door and bolted it again behind her. She called out to Julie who emerged from the bedroom already in her dressing gown.

"Hi, Jules. How was your evening?"

Elizabeth had sat down to rest her feet.

"I will be so glad to leave this place tomorrow. It has been so boring." Julie slumped on the sofa next to her.

"I know. I just worry about you being alone in a big town like this."

"I understand. There are a lot of nasty people out there."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Room Service" a muffled voice called out.

Elizabeth looked at Julie, who just shrugged. "I ate hours ago. I didn't order anything."

"Okay I will just go check" Elizabeth said standing.

"Wait, let me leave the room." Julie quickly ran into the bedroom so she wouldn't be seen in her night clothes.

Elizabeth went to the door and before she had barely opened it, it was pushed back hard against her. She didn't have time to react before she felt arms tighten around her. She heard the door slam shut and then she realised it was Charles who had now picked her up and threw her onto the sofa.

"What were you thinking you deceitful tramp!"

Elizabeth didn't have time to react before Charles swung hard and hit her across the face.

Elizabeth winced in pain and her eyes began to sting.

"What …"

"I saw you with Thornton. Did you think I was stupid? That's how you've been getting your deals over the line! By offering sexual favours! No wonder you've been lining up so many contracts!" he yelled at her, bits of spittle landing all over her.

"Charles, that's not …" she started.

He hit her again.

"How dare you make a fool of me! We are supposed to be getting married! How can I marry a woman who has slept with every man in Hamilton!"

"Charles, I never slept with anyone! I never agreed to marry you either!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"Never slept with anyone? You mean to tell me that you're a virgin?"

"Of course I am! Do you really think that I would stoop so low to offer myself like that?!" she screamed at him, disgusted at how low Charles thought she was. The fact that he hadn't even acknowledged that she said she wasn't going to marry him didn't miss her attention.

She could see that Charles was a bit surprised by her virginity claim. Truthfully she wished she hadn't said anything but Charles terrified her. She didn't have any form of self defense in the room. She was on her own. She sat there on the sofa, wondering how she was going to get Charles to leave. She went to stand up, moving slowly at first, so as not to startle him.

"Charles, it is quite late" she led on, still moving slowly to the door.

She hadn't even made it halfway across the room when Charles looked up at her, catching her meaning. "I don't think so."

He grabbed her and pushed her back down on the sofa and began pulling at her clothes. _Oh this was not going to end well._

"What are you doing? Don't touch me like that!" Elizabeth said throwing her arms in his face.

Charles grabbed her and rolled her over and she could feel him undoing the back of her dress and then loosening the laces. She tried to get a grip on anything to help her but there was nothing in reach.

He forced her back onto her back as he pulled her dress down. Elizabeth was swinging her hands and she began screaming,

"Hold still and this will all be over soon. I'm going to take what is mine before you give it away."

"Get help! Get help!" she screamed hoping Julie wouldn't be too scared to do something. She was hitting Charles as hard as she could, trying to distract him from Julie. She saw a white blur go past and then the door was open and she was gone.

Charles must have sensed something because he got up and marched over to the door, slamming it shut and locking it.

Meanwhile Elizabeth had jumped up, clutching her dress to her chest and run behind the sofa. Charles turned around and rushed back towards her, overturning lamps and tables to get to her. Elizabeth tried her best to get away. She ran for the bedroom door and locked it behind her and desperately tried to find something to protect herself with. Charles broke the door in a second and before she knew it, she felt him yank her backwards and throw her back on the floor before throwing his weight on top of her.

All she could do was scream.

* * *

Julie had heard the commotion immediately and had moved to the bedroom door, watching from the slit. Charles hit her sister hard, not once but twice. How Elizabeth was still conscious after being hit like that, she would never know. She stayed quiet, not knowing exactly what to do. There was no phone in their room, it was sitting just out of reach around the corner. She was no match for a man of Charles' size even alongside Elizabeth, so all she could do was wait for her chance to run and get help.

Julie couldn't exactly work out what Charles wanted from Elizabeth until he uttered those words to her. "Hold still and this will all be over soon." That couldn't be good either way. When she saw Elizabeth's arms flailing around and screaming "Get help!" she knew there was only one person her beloved sister was yelling for.

Julie slowly opened the door and with all the speed she could muster, she took off to the door and slipped through before Charles had noticed. She ran to the lift and quickly got inside and pressed the button to the lobby. She was still pressing the button incessantly while the lift began moving and as soon as the doors opened, she kept one arm inside the doors and screamed to the desk clerks.

"Help! I need help! Level 4! My sister is being attacked. Call the police!" Julie was screaming hysterically. She had forgotten for the moment that she was in her night clothes still, but she quickly had three clerks rushing back to the lift with her. She pushed the Level 4 button. She quickly explained that the man had barged into their room and was assaulting her sister.

"At the end of the hall!" she screamed as the doors opened.

Julie was running back toward their door. She tried to open the door but it had been locked again. She could still here Elizabeth screaming.

"BETH!" Julie screamed pounding on the door. Her eyes were filling with tears as her helplessness overwhelmed her.

The clerks were trying to break the door in but it wasn't budging. One of them was running to get an axe from the fire cupboard.

It was hopeless. They weren't going to be quick enough! Julie kept banging on the door in desperation.

* * *

Jack and Tom walked back into the lobby after dinner and found the place to be in chaos. One clerk was screaming into the phone for the Mounties to come immediately before he hung up. Another clerk was yelling to some other employees and went to press the lift button.

Jack instantly stepped into work mode.

"Come on." He grabbed Tom and rushed into the lift.

"I'm a Mountie. What's the problem?" Jack asked the clerk, as the lift began to move.

"A woman is being attacked on the fourth floor. There are already some men up there. Hopefully he has been apprehended by now."

"Weren't Julie and Elizabeth on …?" Tom whispered.

"The fourth. Yeah" Jack muttered. He had a bad feeling about this.

As soon as the lift doors open, Jack had turned and was heading towards Elizabeth's room until he saw the scene outside of it. The door was closed two men and a woman were standing on the outside yelling, Jack was then sprinting towards them.

He saw Julie immediately.

"Julie!" he yelled.

Julie turned around. He could tell that she was hysterical.

"Jack! She's in there with Charles!" Julie screamed. "You have to get in there!"

"Get back!"

Jack kicked the door and smashed the lock with his foot in one go. The door flung open and his eyes flew to Elizabeth laying on the floor with Charles over her, his hands over her throat.

Jack flew at him, throwing him off Elizabeth and landing on top of him on the floor. Charles' eyes showed the surprise of the hit but Jack didn't give him the chance to respond further. He punched him as hard as he could in the face, knocking him out.

He got up quickly and turned around to see Elizabeth, her clothes torn and falling off her and her arms covered in scratches and blood. He raced to her side, sliding down close to her. Julie came up beside him.

Elizabeth's eyes were closed. Jack felt her pulse and checked her breathing. She was alive but he thought she might have been choked. Her breathing sounded laboured. He could already see the bruises developing on her neck.

"Call an ambulance!" he yelled to the clerks.

"Jack, is she going to be okay?" Julie said, tears running down her face.

"I don't know Julie. She's alive but I don't know what damage he has done."

"What can I do?"

"Why don't you grab a blanket or a sheet so we can cover her up?"

"Okay." Julie hurried off.

Jack turned back to look at Charles. He was still laying motionless on the ground. His trousers were still done up so that seemed to be as far as he had gotten. Charles began to stir. Before Jack could do anything about it, Tom was there. Tom bent down and pulled Charles up by the scruff of his shirt and hit him again. Tom turned back to Jack.

"I've got it Jack. You stay with Elizabeth."

Jack nodded his thanks.

* * *

Julie had stayed on the floor with her sister until the ambulance came. They pulled in a stretcher and carefully lifted her sister's unconscious body on and covered her with a blanket. Julie didn't know what to do but Jack spoke to the paramedics and then went and got Julie's jacket and some shoes and helped her put them on. Then he put his shoulder around her and lead her out of the hotel and into a cab. Jack walked her into the hospital and with her help, they were let into a waiting room. Julie sat there in shock.

"Julie, are you okay? You're shivering a little. Are you cold or are you in shock?"

Julie could hear his words but she couldn't respond. She just sat there staring at the floor.

Jack disappeared for a moment and came back with a big heavy blanket and a nurse. Jack wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her toward him, running his hands along her arms and back trying to get her warm.

The nurse spoke to her but once again she couldn't respond.

Julie felt Jack lift her and carry her to a bed. She felt the needle go into her arm and then she felt sleepy. She felt like she was floating. She looked up to see Jack.

"I'm right here, Julie. You're going to be okay."

* * *

Jack now sat in a hospital room with both of the Thatcher sisters unconscious beside him. He couldn't believe the turn of events of the last few hours.

Jack was worried about Elizabeth. The doctor said she had lost oxygen and been choked but they don't know for how long. They thought, from the retelling of the events, that Elizabeth had only just lost consciousness when Jack came bursting through the door. To Jack's relief, the doctor assured him that Elizabeth's only injuries were the scratches to her arms and the bruises on her face and neck. The doctor had relayed that same information to the investigating Mountie who downgraded the allegations to assault and battery.

Jack was also worried about Julie. Who knew what she had gone through? She had managed to escape and get help and was physically untouched but being stuck on the other side of that door from her sister and not being able to help must have been devastating. The doctor had ended up providing a light sedative in the hope that when she awoke, she would at least be able to talk.

Jack sat there all night, waiting.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up first because of the pain. Her whole body was aching. She couldn't open her eyes, they were so heavy. Her throat felt rough and swollen and she felt like it was hard to breath. Her ribs hurt, her arms hurt, her back hurt, her head hurt. _What happened to me? I feel like I've been thrown off a horse!_

Then the memories came flooding back. _Charles! Oh no! What did he do to me?_ She felt the tears in her eyes and she desperately tried to open them. One of them opened into a slit. She wasn't in the hotel room. _Where am I?_

She tried to speak but that really hurt too. All she could do was let out a groan.

She felt something warm in her hand. She tried to see what it was and then she saw him. Jack! He was leaning over her, wiping her tears away.

"Don't speak, sweetie. He hurt your neck. Its going to be sore for a bit."

Elizabeth lifted her hand and pointed to her eye that wouldn't open.

"Your eye? Your face is really bruised and the swelling has gone into your eye. Did he hit you in the face? Squeeze my hand once for yes."

She squeezed his hand.

"Yeah I thought so. Oh Izzy, he really did a number on you. I will tell the nurses you're awake. We've been icing your face through the night. Are you okay to keep going with it? Your neck too?"

Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"Okay I will let them know."

Jack went to stand up but she clung to his hand. She was terrified. She had blacked out and she had no idea what else had happened to her.

Jack leant in to her, his hand gliding so softly over her cheek. He whispered in her ear. "You're fine. We got to you the second you blacked out. You will be okay." He kissed her gently on the cheek before going to speak to the nurse.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To the readers: Thank you so much for the reviews! You're all awesome!

(15/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 36**

Jack had waited up most of the night in case Elizabeth or Julie woke up. He didn't want either of them to wake up and become scared at the unfamiliar surroundings. The nurse had given Elizabeth something for the pain when she woke just after midnight. As Jack looked out the window at the sky lighten with the first signs of dawn, he heard Julie start to come around.

Jack went to the side of her bed to see her eyes opened.

"Jack?" she said, clearly confused.

"Hi Julie. You're in the hospital with Elizabeth."

Julie's eyes remained blank until she began to remember the night before. She quickly sat up.

"Where is she?"

"She's right here next to you. She's asleep but she did wake up in the middle of the night. She's going to be okay, Julie."

Jack watched her as the relief overwhelmed her and Julie began to cry.

Jack put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, she's going to be okay because of you. You did really well yesterday."

The sobs were racking her tiny frame.

"Jack …. I felt so hopeless. I could hear her screaming and I couldn't do anything."

Jack felt the tightness in his chest return. He couldn't bear to think of what either of them had just gone through.

"I know. But she is okay. We got to her in time."

Julie nodded.

"You need to rest. You went into shock last night. Try not to worry anymore. Elizabeth is in safe hands here."

"What happened to _him_?" Julie spoke with such hatred, almost spitting the last part.

"I'm not sure. The Mountie last night said that he had been taken into custody."

"Thank you Jack for everything. I am so glad that you came along when you did."

"Me too. Come on lay back down and rest. I need to send your father a telegram but I will wait until one of the nurses can sit with you."

Julie lay back down, her knees curling up to her chest. She looked like a little girl. Jack was so angry at Charles right now.

* * *

Tom had been downstairs in the hospital waiting room hoping to catch a glimpse of Jack. Since he wasn't family he wasn't allowed to check on Julie and Elizabeth. Finally he caught a glimpse of his big brother walking down the corridor.

"Jack!" he called out.

Jack looked up and relief swept over his face when he saw it was Tom.

"Tom!" he came over and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for everything last night! You were there when they arrested Charles?"

"Yeah. I may have dropped a few more punches into him until the Mounties got there. He will probably be quite sore today" Tom smirked.

Jack smiled for the first time since last night.

"I have to go send a telegram to Mr Thatcher. Walk with me?"

"Of course."

The two brothers walked out of the hospital and into the streets of Cape Fullerton.

* * *

William Thatcher was sitting in the dining room having breakfast when his wife walked in. Grace patted him on the shoulder before taking a seat next to him.

"When is Beth back, dear?" she said as the maid poured her a cup of tea.

"Today, I believe."

"When is this business deal with her going to end, William?" Grace took a sip of tea. "She needs to stop working at the company and start planning her wedding. There is only so much I can do without her input."

"I told you not to go ahead with any wedding details for the moment."

"But you won't tell me why!" Grace said exasperated.

William glanced at his wife and sighed when he relented.

"Fine. Beth is trying to make back the money I spent on all of her education and tuition plus a bit extra by Christmas." William spoke as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That's a small fortune!" Grace gasped.

"I know."

"So when she fails, what is she giving up?"

"If she fails, she marries Charles. If she doesn't she marries the Mountie."

"Well, lucky for us then I guess" Grace said taking another sip of tea.

"Why do you say that?"

"She will be marrying Charles of course" Grace said indifferently.

"Grace, did you hear what I said? If she doesn't fail, I agreed that she could marry the Mountie."

"William, don't worry. There is no way that our daughter is capable of earning over, I don't know, $15 000! I wouldn't be able to do that in my lifetime!" Grace laughed heartily.

"She's already done it" William said quietly.

Grace turned to him in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"She's already done it. Beth has made more than $20 000 in profit over the past two and a half months and she's not done yet. She has outdone all of my sales associates over the past two years …"

Grace waved his hand at him to dismiss him.

"Combined!" William's voice was louder now. "She is an amazingly intelligent young woman, Grace. I, and everyone else, have severely underestimated her!"

Grace was finally listening to him. His words were sinking in.

"But that means, you've given her permission to break of the engagement with Charles?"

"I know."

"She can't do that! How could you let her do that?" Grace's voice had started to rise in volume.

"As I said, Beth has done what I considered impossible. I thought I was making a guaranteed deal."

"You have to find a way out of it! You have to go back on your word!" Grace yelled at him.

"I CAN'T! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! I PROMISED HER!" William yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

"BREAK THE PROMISE! SHE'S GOING TO RUIN US!" Grace yelled back. She threw her napkin down on the table and stormed out of the room.

William never saw Grace upset. She was always calm and although she spoke firmly, she never raised her voice. This was the first time he could remember her walking out on him so angrily.

William dropped his head. He didn't know what to do. The truth was that he was so proud of Elizabeth. She had done what no one thought was possible, least of all for a woman.

William finished off getting ready for work. He asked the driver to bring the car around. He went to his office and collected his briefcase before making his way to the front door. The butler was waiting there to see him out. As William stepped out onto the drive to get into his car, a man called out to him.

"Mr Thatcher! Telegram, sir!"

William turned around and the man quickly handed it over before walking away.

William unfolded it.

 **MR WILLIAM THATCHER. ELIZABETH IN CAPE FULLERTON HOSPITAL. ASSAULTED BY CHARLES. JULIE HOSPITILIZED AS WELL. BOTH WOMEN OK. CHARLES ARRESTED. CONST JACK THORNTON.**

William stared at the note in his hand.

"Sir, is everything alright?" the butler asked him, stepping forward.

"No. Change of plans. I'm driving to Cape Fullerton immediately. Please take this telegram to Mrs Thatcher." William ran back into the house and grabbed his spare bag that he always kept packed in case of emergencies. He ran back to the car.

"Let Laurie know that I won't be into work for a few days. Elizabeth has been hurt" he called back to the butler, before the car pulled away and sped out of town.

* * *

Jack had been sitting with Elizabeth all day. Julie had been released at lunch time. She was terrified to leave Elizabeth's side. Jack had convinced her to go back to their room and pack up their things and move them to his room instead. Tom had insisted on going with her, so she had agreed and had clung to Tom's side as they left the hospital.

Jack had thought Elizabeth's bruises were bad last night, but they were terrible today. The Mountie investigating the allegations had come back and taken photos for evidence while Elizabeth slept.

Elizabeth's left eye was still just a slit when she was awake, her cheek was badly swollen and a purplish-blue colour. Underneath her eye, the skin had turned black. Her neck had terrible purple rings around it and Jack could see exactly where Charles' long fingers had closed around her throat. _And this was all from the man her father wanted her to marry!_

Elizabeth had woken up briefly at midday. Jack was holding her hand and felt her fingers wiggle. He stood up and could see her smiling up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi" she managed to croak. Her voice came out deep and broken.

Jack ran his fingers softly up the side of her neck.

"Are you feeling better, Izzy? Still sore, I'll bet."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand once.

"Julie just left with Tom to go and pack up your room. I telegrammed your father this morning, but I haven't received a reply."

Elizabeth lifted her hand to his face.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I promised I would protect you and look what happened." Jack felt horrible about the whole thing. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if he was just a few minutes later. He pushed the thoughts from his mind.

Jack leant in to kiss her gently. He could see that her eyes were full of tears.

"He's been arrested and charged with assault. Your safe. I'm not leaving you again, okay."

She squeezed his hand again.

"I will take you back to Hamilton, then I'm going to marry you and take you home. How does that sound?"

Elizabeth was smiling broadly at him.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Yes, she squeezed again.

* * *

Julie knew she had to be strong for Elizabeth but as soon as she stepped out of the hospital the fear came back to her. She clung tightly to Tom's arm.

"Julie, you're fine. Come on."

He took her hand and led her to a cab and he helped her in before climbing in beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively.

They got back to the hotel and made their way to the lift. One of the clerks recognised her and came rushing out from behind the desk.

"Miss Thatcher. Are you okay? How is your sister?"

"We are both okay, thank you."

"We are glad to hear it. We have packed up and moved your things to another room. Here is the key. Would you like something to eat? We will bring some food up to your room."

Julie just nodded and then let Tom lead her upstairs. Tom held her hand and found the door to her new room. He opened it and led her in before closing the door behind them. They walked through the extravagant suite and found the bags sitting in two separate bedrooms.

"Are these your things Julie?"

Julie went closer to check.

"Yes, it looks like it."

Tom sat her on the bed and continued to look around the place. He disappeared into a room and called back to her.

"Julie, this place is amazing. You should see the bathroom!"

He appeared back in front of her.

"Would you like to freshen up before we head back to see Elizabeth? I can wait out here for the food. You can lock the bedroom door. Or I can go wait in the lobby downstairs if you would prefer."

"No!" she yelled without meaning to. "Sorry … I mean please don't leave me. I know I only just met you, but I trust Jack and I trust you. I don't want to be left alone. Maybe you could just sit out there while I go and clean up a bit." Julie motioned to the sitting room.

"Of course, Julie. No problem."

Julie closed the bedroom door, locking it behind her and went through her bag to find some fresh clothes. She was a bit annoyed that someone else had packed up her clothes but admittedly they had done a good job. Everything was folded nicely and packed just the way Julie would have done it – except for the fact that Elizabeth and Julie's things were mixed together. Julie made her way to the bathroom and had a long hot shower. She felt so much better already.

After dressing, she left the bedroom to find Tom loading up a plate from the room service trolley, adding items to his mouth as he went.

"Oh Jules!" he said swallowing a mouthful of food. "You have to see this food. It's amazing" he said with a big grin.

Julie smiled back at him and went and grabbed a plate.

* * *

William walked into the hospital in the late afternoon. He asked for Elizabeth's room and was shown to a dark room at the end of the hallway. When he entered, he found Elizabeth asleep with a man asleep next to her. The man was sitting next to her bed holding her hand and his head was on his arm. At first, William didn't recognise him but as he approached he realised it was the Mountie.

William walked over to his daughter's other side. Her face was swollen and blue. Her neck was bruised and he could see scratches running down her arms. _My goodness, what did he do to you?_ William didn't want to touch her for fear of waking her.

Jack began to stir opposite him. He slowly raised his head and realised he wasn't alone with Elizabeth.

"Mr Thatcher" Jack said quietly.

"Constable" William replied. "Can I have a word outside?"

Jack looked down at Elizabeth, making sure she was asleep, before nodding to him. They walked out the door but Jack remained in the doorway so he could still see her.

"Constable, what happened?"

Jack filled him on the previous night's events.

"What did the doctor say?"

"She was unconscious for a while because Charles choked her, cutting off her oxygen supply. She was given something for the pain so has been awake a few times today but the medication makes her sleepy. Her throat has been really hurt and he is worried that her vocal chords may have been damaged."

"She might not be able to speak?" William was terrified. _My beloved Beth not be able to speak again! This is all terrible._

"No, she spoke today. But it might not sound the same. It's still very painful for her at the moment."

William nodded. "I don't understand any of this. What was he trying to do to her?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe once Elizabeth wakes up she might be able to write some of the details down."

* * *

Jack knew exactly what Charles wanted to do. He had been in a compromising enough position. But Jack didn't understand why Charles was going to do it. As far as Jack knew there had been no wedding date set aside so maybe this was his way of hurrying things along. The man repulsed him.

As William was talking to Jack he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Elizabeth.

He turned and hurried to her side without saying anything to William.

"Jack?" he heard her croak.

"Hey sweetie, I'm right here." Jack took her hand in his. "Look who made it?"

Jack saw Elizabeth's eyes roaming, her neck remaining still.

"Father?"

"Hi Beth."

"Hi."

"I'm going to give you two a moment. I will just wait outside."

"No. Jack." Elizabeth was clinging to his hand squeezing it more than once.

He leant down toward her, touching her face.

"I will be just outside. I will be right back. I'm not leaving you, okay?"

She squeezed his hand just once.

Jack leant down and kissed her gently on the cheek. He let go of her hand.

"Mr Thatcher. It's one squeeze for yes, two squeezes for no" Jack said motioning to Elizabeth's hand that lay near him. "I will try and get some paper and a pen for you."

Jack left the room. He got some paper and a pen from the nurses station and he quietly took it back into the room. William sat there clinging to his daughter's hand in silence.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(15/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 37**

William looked down at the paper in front of him in shock.

"Did he manage to …" William said.

William had asked her what Charles had wanted. Elizabeth had written it down on a piece of paper.

 _He accused me of being a temptress who had seduced the men to sign contracts by sleeping with them. He didn't want to miss out on the action. (Do not tell Jack)._

"No!" Elizabeth confirmed quickly, her voice deep and croaky.

"He accused you of that?"

Elizabeth squeezed his hand once.

William's mind was reeling. From a business standpoint he would normally fire someone instantly for such a misdemeanour. If he fired Charles, and even if he returned the Kensington's money, there would be uproar within their social circle. No one had called off an engagement before based on assault. They just brushed it under the carpet. He couldn't do that to Beth. He had to get her out of it.

Elizabeth tapped his hand, bringing him back to the present. She had written more.

 _What are you worried about?_

"Breaking off the deal."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she scribbled.

 _What do you mean? I have four more contracts that are finalised. I've reached the amount we discussed._

"Not our deal" William said motioning between her and him. "The deal with the Kensington's. I will have to let Charles go and also return their money. You've made more than enough to replace that." William smiled down at her. "I really never expected you to get any of those contracts. You really are incredible Beth."

She began scribbling again.

 _So I can marry Jack? You will give us your blessing?_

William looked at her uncertainly. He made her a deal and as far as he could tell Jack was a decent man. Jack had managed to be here to protect his girls when he had not.

"Hang on, why was Jack even in Cape Fullerton?"

 _Visiting his brother_ , she scribbled.

"He was staying in the same hotel as you?"

 _Yes._

"Why?"

 _I asked him to._

"Why?"

 _Because I missed him and I wanted to see him._

William thought for a moment. Something wasn't adding up.

"Jack!" he yelled back to the door.

Jack emerged slowly. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! Have you two already reached an understanding?" William said motioning to his daughter.

William saw the panic in his eyes, but he recovered before taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Yes, sir."

"When?"

"Three months ago, Sir."

"Beth! How could you? You led him on when you were betrothed to Charles!"

Elizabeth picked up the pen and paper again. _No. I never agreed to marry Charles. He never asked me and I never said yes. It was all presumed. I was already engaged to Jack._

"I'm not happy about this, Beth." William turned to Jack. "And you …" William shook his head.

"Mr Thatcher, I love your daughter and I proposed to her when she was returning to Hamilton on what I thought was a temporary visit. I had every intention of coming to Hamilton to see her home and ask for your permission at the time. Unfortunately a two week visit has turned into two and a half months" Jack looked down at Elizabeth, squeezing her hand. "I love Izzy with everything that I am and I want to marry her as soon as possible. We would like your blessing, Sir, to get this marriage off on the right foot."

"Constable, you're a Mountie. How on earth are you planning on providing for my daughter?"

"I do earn a wage, Sir, and Elizabeth has income for the time being. We will be fine. I have already bought a house and it is in the process of being renovated. It should be ready to move into by the time we return."

William shook his head.

"Elizabeth you can't be expecting to return to Hope Valley permanently. Your home is in Hamilton. You have such a brilliant future. You can keep working at the company if you want."

Elizabeth shook her head and scribbled. _I only worked at the company to get myself closer to marrying Jack._

"We have to think things through. If I get you out of the engagement with Charles, you cannot just run off and marry a Mountie. That will really damage our family's good name, if this little incident hasn't already." William waved his hand over Elizabeth's body.

"Little incident?!" Jack fumed at him. "That bastard almost killed her!"

At that moment, Julie and Tom walked into the room.

"Father?" Julie ran to William, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here. It was horrible. Thank goodness for Jack and Tom. They saved us!"

William looked at the man who had walked in with Julie.

"You are?" William said looking down his nose.

"Tom Thornton, Sir. Jack's brother" Tom said stepping forward, offering his hand.

William reluctantly shook it.

* * *

Jack was not happy with how this whole thing was going. He had been praying that William would finally come to his senses with Charles and agree to let Jack marry Elizabeth but it seemed William's image was too important at the moment.

As soon as Tom introduced himself, Jack saw the look in William's eyes. Even after helping his daughter's, associating with men like Jack and Tom was still not good enough for William's Elizabeth.

"Right, Jack, Tom. Thank you for your assistance in this matter but I think it best if you leave now" William said, practically pushing Tom back out the door.

"No, I'm not leaving" Jack said, still holding firmly to Elizabeth's hand.

"Yes, you are. If you have any chance of marrying my daughter, you will be leaving right this moment."

Jack was frozen not knowing what to do. Jack promised he wouldn't leave Elizabeth's side, but if he had to leave Elizabeth so that he could marry her, maybe that was better. Elizabeth was squeezing his hand, pulling him to her. He leant down over her, his hand running alongside her face.

"Don't go" she croaked out.

"Izzy, he's your father. I have to." He gently touched the side of her face. Tears began to slip out of her eyes and he wiped them away lightly. "Sweetie, don't cry. I love you." Jack bent down and kissed her lips gently. He whispered into her ear. "I don't care what your father says. I said I would fight for us forever and I will. I'm coming to Hamilton with you and I'm going to marry you."

He pulled back, still looking at her.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Jack kissed her again, squeezed her hand and pulled away.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth had awoken alone in the hospital room. William and Julie had gone back to the hotel to sleep before they set off that day. Elizabeth had been cleared to travel back to Hamilton. The doctor had insisted that William make sure they don't travel for too many hours at a time. The constant bumping of the car may cause Elizabeth some pain, so he advised William to take it slow. Elizabeth was relieved to be going back to Hamilton – the only reason being that she was closer to marrying Jack and going home to Hope Valley.

Julie had helped her into the car and sat close beside her, holding her hand. Elizabeth hadn't heard from Jack since she last saw him yesterday but she hoped he wouldn't be too far away. She wanted desperately to feel his arms around her. They had held hands all of the previous day but it wasn't enough. She missed him so much.

After they had been driving for almost an hour, Elizabeth found herself drifting asleep on Julie's shoulder. Her neck was already throbbing from the journey and they still had another five or six hours to go. She fell asleep and was instantly dreaming of Jack.

* * *

Jack had left the hospital the following evening and gone straight to the hotel to freshen up. He ended up falling asleep on the bed before he had even made it into the bathroom. He awoke the next morning surprised that he had slept so deeply. He noticed Tom was asleep on the sofa, clearly just as exhausted as he himself had been.

Jack got ready for the day and woke Tom. Jack had decided that he was going to ride back to Hope Valley today and then immediately jump on the stage tomorrow to head to Hamilton. He hoped that he would arrive there only a day behind Elizabeth. As Jack was waiting for Tom to get ready, he packed his bag and finished collecting all of these things. He glanced down at the table and saw Elizabeth's rings sitting there.

"How did …" his mind went back to the other night and he vaguely remembered her pulling them off as she began to storm out of the room. He hastily put them in his pocket and buttoned it up.

Tom reappeared ready to go. Jack grabbed his bag and they left the hotel.

"Jack, it was great to see you, but I better get back home. Ma can't run the ranch for too much longer on her own."

"Oh, she will be fine by herself. Don't worry about it. She will have changed everything around on you though. You know how she is!"

"That's true! I better hurry up then!" Tom hugged his brother. "Thanks for the … excitement, let's say!"

"Yes! I'm pretty sure I am never going to have a dull day married to Elizabeth."

"She truly is a wonderful woman. I can't wait for the day you write to tell me she's your wife."

"Let's just hope that day is not too far away!"

Jack farewelled his brother and instead of going to the livery, he went straight to Mountie Headquarters. He introduced himself at the front desk and was led to a room out the back. The investigating Mountie had finished up but another Mountie had taken over the case.

"Constable Michael Grayson" he introduced himself to Jack.

"Constable Jack Thornton."

"What can I do for you Jack?"

"I just wanted to follow up on a case I was involved in last night. It was the assault case of a woman by a man named Charles Kensington."

"Aaah, yes. Kensington. He's being a real pain in the ass."

"Not surprising. He's an arrogant piece of work."

"You know him?"

"I know of him. I am friends with Elizabeth Thatcher, the woman he attacked." Jack had almost said fiancé when he managed to refrain.

"Yes, his fiancé."

Jack almost shuddered. "So what is happening with the case?"

Grayson looked him over and then signalled for him to follow him. He led Jack down the corridor to where it was quiet.

"You know he is a very wealthy man?" Grayson said quietly.

"Yes."

"His father was contacted last night and already this morning we were instructed to drop the charges."

"You cannot be serious?" Jack said loudly. "He almost killed her!" he said back, trying to be quiet.

"I know, but the request has come from high up. There's nothing we could do."

"This cannot be happening!" Jack said to himself. "You know he will just try again!"

"I'm sorry."

"I am going to write an official complaint. I was there. I saw what he was doing to her!"

"It's his fiancé. He can just say it was consensual."

"It wasn't!" Jack yelled. "I can't waste any more time here. Thank you for the information Grayson."

Jack took off and ran to the hospital. He raced down the corridor to Elizabeth's room. Both beds were being stripped by a nurse.

"Mr Thornton?"

"Where is Miss Thatcher?"

"She's gone home."

"Already?"

"Yes, her father insisted on leaving today."

Jack turned and fled the hospital.

* * *

The Thatcher's stopped overnight in a hotel. Elizabeth had been in so much pain. Julie had been listening and insisted on stopping overnight and her father had finally relented. He had got them two rooms and had settled into his and left Julie and Elizabeth in the other. Elizabeth had immediately stretched out on her bed.

"Beth, are you okay? I have your pain medication here. Maybe you should have some and it will help you sleep tonight."

"Thanks Julie for looking after me." Elizabeth's voice was still croaky and her throat was a bit sore but she could at least talk. That was something.

"That's okay. I'm just so glad you're alright. I was so scared, Beth."

"I know. You did so well. I'm so proud of you!"

Julie handed Elizabeth the medicine and a glass of water.

"How did you let Jack know to come to the hospital?" Elizabeth asked after swallowing the tablets.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Jack broke the door down and took out Charles. He was the one that saved you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We had been trying to get the door opened for a few minutes and the next minute Jack was behind me and he just kicked the door open with his foot. Nearly blew it off the hinges. Before anyone could react he had lunged at Charles and tackled him off you and then punched him in the face."

"Oh my goodness." Elizabeth sat there trying to imagine Jack saving her like that.

"I was terrified at the time but seeing Charles' shocked face and Jack beating him up like that … best thing I've ever seen" Julie grinned at her.

Elizabeth smiled at her. "That would have been good to see."

"How are your bruises feeling?"

"They are getting there. My face is much better today and at least I can open my eye again."

"How's your throat?"

"Really sore still."

"Does it still hurt to talk?"

"A little."

"Then you better stop talking!" Julie giggled.

"I wonder where Jack is."

"He won't stay away for long. Trust me. He is probably already in Hamilton."

"You think?"

"Yes! You two are like magnets – you are drawn together."

"I'm going to marry him next week."

Julie began squealing and jumping up and down.

"Please let me come. I won't tell anyone! Please."

Elizabeth nodded and Julie threw her arms around her.

* * *

Julie, Elizabeth and William arrived home at midday the next day. Elizabeth was glad to be back somewhere familiar. As she was helped out of the car, her mother was at the door.

"Beth, dear, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Look at your face and your neck. What on earth happened?"

"Grace, let's go inside." William led his wife back inside and Julie helped Elizabeth.

"I need to rest" Elizabeth croaked out. Grace began to fuss but Julie immediately began to lead her to her room.

Julie waited until Elizabeth was settled.

"I will just go get you some tea. That will help soothe your throat. I will be right back."

Julie left Elizabeth's room and went down to the kitchen. As she was walking back up with a tray of tea, the butler saw her.

"Miss Julie. You had an urgent telegram arrive yesterday."

"Oh thank you. Just place it on the tray there. My hands are full."

Julie proceeded up the stairs and into Elizabeth's room. She placed the tray down and poured her sister a cup of tea. Elizabeth was sitting back on her bed and looked the most comfortable she had in a few days.

Julie sat down in the armchair and picked up the telegram off the tray. She opened it and read it and her mouth fell open.

"Julie. Are you okay? What is it?"

Julie didn't know what to do. She knew she should tell Elizabeth but at the same time she wanted to protect her.

"It's a telegram."

"For you?"

"Yes"

"From who?"

"Jack?

"Why is Jack writing to you and not me?"

"He was probably worried that your mail might be intercepted by Father or something."

"What did he say?"

"Here." Julie handed her the telegram and watched her expression change to one of fear as she read the words:

 **JULIE THATCHER. CHARLES RELEASED TODAY. GOT ON TRAIN. PAID OFF MOUNTIES FOR RELEASE. COMING ASAP. DON'T LET E OUT OF YOUR SIGHT. JACK**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To the readers: This story just made 100 reviews! You're all the best!

(16/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 38**

Jack had ridden his horse hard back to Hope Valley and had jumped on the stage the next morning. He had spoken to Abigail before he left and filled her in on everything that happened.

"Jack, what are you going to do?" she asked when he had finished speaking.

"I'm going to Hamilton tomorrow."

"And then?"

"I'm bringing Izzy home with me."

"Jack, her father won't let you by the sound of it."

"She's an adult. He can't force her to do anything. Especially if she's my wife."

"Your wife? Jack, are you and Izzy …"

Jack knew that Abigail already knew. "Yes?"

"Are you two … you know?" Abigail asked again.

"Are we what?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Oh stop teasing me! Are you engaged?"

"Of course." Jack said waving her comment away like it was old news.

A broad smile covered Abigail's face and she enveloped Jack in a bug hug. "Congratulations Jack. I am so happy for you both. You better bring her back here as soon as possible, hopefully as your wife."

"That's the plan" Jack grinned at her.

"I wish we could see your wedding, but I understand the urgency with it. Legally, you will have more sway as her husband. Give Elizabeth a big hug from me, won't you?"

"That I can definitely do!"

After two more days of travel, Jack was in Hamilton and in a cab heading for the Thatcher residence. As they pulled up out the front, Jack's eyes were taking in his glamorous surroundings. The house was huge and beautiful. Large manicured gardens surrounded it. It was like a palace. Jack was flabbergasted _. This is what William spoke about when he asked if I could provide for his daughter._

He knocked on the front door and a man opened it.

"I'm here to see Elizabeth please."

"I am sorry, Sir, but she is not accepting visitors at the moment."

"Can you tell her Constable Jack Thornton is here to see her? I will wait a moment while you speak to her."

"I am sorry but she has asked to not be disturbed."

"Okay, are you able to give Julie Thatcher a note for me please?"

"Certainly."

Jack scribbled on a piece of paper before handing it to him and returning to the cab. He took another glance up at the upstairs windows before telling the driver to leave.

* * *

Julie was sitting in the parlour with her mother and oldest sister taking tea when the butler knocked on the door.

"I have a letter for you, Miss Julie."

Julie eagerly went over to take it from his hands.

She opened it and quickly read it, before she folded it up again and with a big smile, excused herself from Grace and Viola's company. She raced upstairs to Elizabeth's room and knocked.

"Beth?"

"Julie?"

Julie heard the door unlock and Elizabeth opened it for her and she rushed in.

"Beth, Jack's here!"

"What? Right now?"

"No, he just left but he asked me to pass a message on to you. He's coming to get you tomorrow and take you home."

"Tomorrow? I'm just going to sneak out of here?"

Julie nodded enthusiastically

"Am I doing the right thing Jules?" Elizabeth asked her uncertainly.

"Yes, Beth you need to get out of here. We will pack your bags in the morning and I will sneak them out to Jack. Then I will take you into town a bit later."

"I have to say something to Father."

"No, Beth. He will figure it out and he will stop you from leaving."

"I can't just run away from my problems. I'm a Thatcher. I don't quit."

"You're not quitting. You said yourself that you have finished off your end of the bargain. It's Father that has backed out on his word. You can write to him when you get home."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now I just have to run into town on a quick errand and then I will be back to help you finish packing. Don't leave the room."

"Yes and don't you go on your own. If you run into Charles, who knows what he might do since you helped me the other day."

"Of course, don't worry about me."

Julie raced downstairs and called the driver around and asked him to quickly drive to one of Julie's favourite dress stores, Salon de Mode. She jumped out and raced inside. She had less than an hour to find Elizabeth the perfect dress.

* * *

Elizabeth's bruises had started to turn a more yellowy colour as they began to heal. She had packed most of her bags and now stood in front of her bathroom mirror, checking all of her bruises. The thought of going home tomorrow made her so excited but something didn't quite add up. The train they usually caught back to the junction normally left early in the morning and yet Julie hadn't talked about leaving until midday tomorrow. _I'm sure I've just missed something silly._

Elizabeth couldn't wait to see Jack and get home to Abigail and the school children. She was looking forward to normal, where she could teach all day and walk down the school steps and find her Mountie waiting there to walk her home.

As Elizabeth was daydreaming there was a knock on the door.

"Beth? Its your father. May I speak to you?"

Elizabeth pushed her suitcases into her closet and shut it before opening her door and letting him in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you."

"Beth, I wanted to let you know I had a visit from Henry and Charles Kensington today."

"What did they want?" Elizabeth said with an air of indifference.

"Henry was questioning my treatment of Charles within the company. He thought Charles should have a higher position of seniority within the company instead of a sales position. Apparently he would be better suited to management."

Elizabeth couldn't help but snigger.

"My thoughts exactly" William smiled at her. "When I said that I let Charles go due to his disrespect for my daughter, Henry was surprised. He didn't realise that the assault case that he paid to go away listed you as the victim. Charles sat there in front of me and insisted it was just a misunderstanding between him and his fiancé and he gave me a letter to give to you." William pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "Henry believes Charles is remorseful in regard to his actions and they want the engagement to stand."

"Father, you can't be serious? You saw what he did to me and we aren't even married. I'm not marrying him … it would be like signing my life away to the devil!"

"Please just read his note. I will wait to speak to you tomorrow night before I do anything more."

William got up to leave.

"Oh, Max showed me the numbers for the last month too. You really did an amazing job with those contracts. What I didn't realise is that you spread the future commissions across the office as well! You are an incredibly generous woman Beth."

"Well it didn't matter to me, as I won't be there."

"I want you to know that I set up a trust for you when you started the mill. I put all the mill profit in that account for you and it continually receives monthly contributions. I thought it might one day be a nice nest egg for when you got married to spend on yourself without your husband ever needing to know. You have done so well with the contracts over the past few months that I have decided to put a bonus in the trust fund for you as well."

"Father you shouldn't have done that" Elizabeth shook her head. _I'm about to leave with Jack tomorrow and now my father hands me a trust fund! This is going to look bad!_ "I don't want that money Father."

"I know Charles is wealthy but …"

"Enough with Charles, Father! There will never be a 'me and Charles'! I am not marrying him. I am going to go home to Hope Valley as soon as I've recovered."

"You mean home to the Mountie?!"

"Yes!"

"You cannot marry him, Elizabeth!"

"Yes, I can."

"You will ruin us!" he said angrily.

"Then start telling the truth about what Charles did!"

"It is your word against his!"

"No, it is his lies against the honest account of myself, Julie, Jack, Tom, three hotel clerks and two other Mounties!" Elizabeth matched her fathers tone.

"Just read his letter and maybe you will see how sorry he is for letting his passion consume him" William stood up and moved towards the door.

Elizabeth was determined as ever. She was leaving tomorrow no matter what and she was never coming back to Hamilton.

"Fine, Father. I will try and understand" she said with as much compassion as she could muster. She waited until he left and threw the letter on her bed. She finished packing her bags and tried to work out how Julie and her were going to get three bags downstairs tomorrow without anyone noticing.

Her attention kept getting drawn back to the letter. At first she had been determined not to read it at all but now some part of her curiosity got the better of her. She grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I am deeply sorry for my behaviour the other night. Your overwhelming beauty and flirting led me to momentarily forgot all propriety. I was overcome with passion and I was acting out of desire. I thought you felt the same way._

 _I know we will have a satisfying life together. I can't wait until the day I make you my wife. I just hope you can forgive me for letting my instincts get the better of me._

 _I desperately want to marry you._

 _Charles_

He had written it so that if her father had read it, it would have made it all appear to be a misunderstanding between the two of them rather than what it actually was. She balled the paper up in her hand and threw it in the trash basket.

 _I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to go home to Jack and Hope Valley and hope I never see Charles again!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(16/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 39**

Julie woke up the next morning so excited. It was going to be a fantastic day! So long as everything went to plan of course. Julie jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready before going to her sister's room across the hall.

Elizabeth let her in, standing there in just her night gown.

"Julie! It's so early! What are you doing?"

Julie had a garment bag and some other shopping bags with her that she placed on the armchair.

"I am so excited for today! You're leaving!" she spoke in a shrill voice, giving Elizabeth a hug at the same time.

Elizabeth didn't try to hide her confusion.

"Why are you excited that I'm leaving? I thought you would be sad."

"I will be sad later, but not this morning. We have so much to do to get you out of the house without anyone noticing. You should probably go have a bath since that will be that last one you have with indoor plumbing for a while. Oh and wash your hair. We want it to be nice and shiny."

"Why? If I'm travelling for the next two days I will just pin it up."

"Oh no. It needs to be beautiful for Jack."

"Julie, what is going on?"

"I will tell you. Just not yet. Go on." Julie gently pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door. She then went to the bags she had purchased and with the garments still wrapped in tissue paper, she found room in one of Elizabeth's smaller trunks to slide them inside. She then got to work pulling the new white lace dress out of the garment bag and laying it on Elizabeth's bed. She set the new shoes on the floor and unwrapped the rest of her purchases.

* * *

Elizabeth slid down in the full size bath tub, immersing her entire body under the water. If there was going to be one thing she would dearly miss about the Hamilton house it was going to be this ginormous bath with its instant hot water plumbing. She sat back up combing out her long hair.

Elizabeth couldn't wait to see Jack today. She just hoped they would be able to get out of the house. Elizabeth hadn't been out of her room since she arrived back here three days ago so her mother would expect her at breakfast either today or tomorrow. _Let's just hope for tomorrow_.

Once Elizabeth's fingers had begun to shrivel from the water, she pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her before poking her head back through the door. Julie was sitting down waiting for her.

"Okay, Julie what's going on?"

Julie just smiled and pointed to Elizabeth's bed. Laying on top of it was a beautiful white lace gown. Elizabeth walked over and ran her fingers over the material. It was amazingly soft and delicate.

"Julie … where did you?"

"Don't worry about that."

Elizabeth looked over the other things that were lying on her bed. There was a fine silk corset with lace trim and delicate stockings. She saw a pair of detailed white heels next to the bed. _But all of this white could only mean one thing. Jack had said he was going to marry me before we went home to Hope Valley ..._

"Julie, is this what I think it is?" Elizabeth asked waving her hand over everything, not wanting to ask her straight out.

"Yes! Now you know why I'm so excited!"

"He wants to marry me today?"

"Yes! We need to be at the church by 12."

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth was beginning to smile, hoping that Julie wasn't joking.

"Yes, now let's hurry up so that we have plenty of time to fix your hair and makeup."

"Julie, how am I going to get out of the house wearing that dress? Mother and Viola will see me."

"No. I've taken care of that. I went and paid a visit to Mrs Churchill. You know she has such a soft spot for you after you organised that contract with her husband. I asked if she would mind asking mother, Viola and you over for lunch today. She sent the invitation back with me and I spoke to Mother and Viola last night. They accepted immediately of course."

"Won't they expect me to go?"

"Oh no. I told them you were still getting headaches."

"Julie, if they find out that you helped me …"

"They will never know. I'm going to go to your wedding and then I'm coming straight home again. They won't realise you're missing until tomorrow morning, at which you should already be on the train with your new husband."

Elizabeth sat there thinking. Julie had indeed seemed to think of everything.

"How are we going to get the bags in the car without anyone seeing?"

"I will organise that. It seems we have made a clothing donation to a Mrs Thornton who has taken in a niece. She asked if we could leave them at the Four Seasons and she will get her driver to pick them up."

A big grin overtook Elizabeth's face. "You know this might just work!"

"I know. Now hurry up and put your dressing gown on so that we can do your hair and makeup."

* * *

Julie stood behind a pillar, peering over the upstairs railing. She had watched her mother and Viola step out to the car and waited until they drove off. Julie dashed downstairs and made sure her Father wasn't hiding in his office, before she walked back out to the butler and set her plan in motion.

The footman brought Elizabeth's bags downstairs and put them in a car. The driver was given the address of where to take the donation.

Elizabeth and Julie then slipped down the back staircase and out the rear door. They walked to the property's back gate and found a cab waiting on the other side as planned. The cab drove away taking the bride to St Thomas' church to marry her Mountie.

* * *

Jack had been nervously waiting Elizabeth's arrival. He had been worried that this whole plan was going to fail and Elizabeth would get caught and dragged home and put under house arrest. Normally she would have been strong enough to fight against that, but with her still recovering from her injuries he knew she would just have to give in if that happened.

The minister came back out of the side door and spoke to Jack. He was a nice man and had a very calming demeanour about him, much like Frank. When Jack had said the name of his bride, he saw the doubt in the minister's eyes. The Thatcher's were royalty around here and if a young man shows up without his bride claiming she will show, he probably seemed crazy. _Maybe that was why he seems so nice. He's gone and called for help to have me hospitalised in the mental asylum._

As his thoughts ran away with him, Jack heard footsteps approaching and there was Julie. Jack had never been so glad to see anyone in his life, especially when he saw her big smile.

"She's here Jack. You ready to begin?"

"Yes" he said nervously.

"Where's your friend? We need another witness."

"I'm here." Lee got up and walked over from his seat.

"Lee!" Julie exclaimed excitedly, running toward him and hugging him tight.

"Hi Julie. You miss me?"

"Always! Since you're here, you have to do the honours! Elizabeth is going to be ecstatic!"

"Do the honours? I'm the best man."

"Yes, but you should be the one to give her away."

Lee nodded and followed Julie back out of the church.

Jack went to stand in front of the minister and watched the rear doors of the church, waiting.

Julie reappeared at the end of the aisle, this time with a small bouquet of flowers. She slowly walked towards Jack, grinning broadly, and as she got closer Jack could hear her humming a song to herself. Jack couldn't help but smile.

His attention was then drawn away by the appearance of Elizabeth on Lee's arm. She looked like an angel. Jack was breathless watching her approach him. He could tell she was nervous but she was smiling so he took that as a good sign.

Once they got close enough, Lee took Elizabeth's arm out of his and leant in and kissed her cheek before passing her hand to Jack. Jack nodded gratefully taking her hand in his. Jack was in awe of the woman before him. Her white dress fitted her perfectly and although simple, Jack couldn't have imagined her in anything less perfect. She clung to his hand tightly as they stood in front of one another.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" he whispered back. "Are you feeling okay?"

Elizabeth nodded back at him. Jack could hardly see the bruises on her face and neck at this distance but she still held herself as if she was uncomfortable. Thankfully, he had asked the minister to give the shorter wedding service.

The minister began with the usual introductions before he reached the part where William should have responded. Jack could see Elizabeth was a little upset but as the minister asked "Who gives this woman in marriage?", Lee and Julie both responded in unison "We do". Elizabeth turned back to them, clearly moved by their solidarity, still clinging tight to Jack's hand. She whispered a thankyou to them both before turning back to Jack.

* * *

Elizabeth hadn't been nervous until she had stepped into the church and Julie had left her for a moment to tell Jack they were there. It was at that moment that she began to panic. She pictured Charles coming up behind her or bursting into the ceremony. She automatically retreated against the wall waiting for Julie to return. When she returned with Lee, the nerves began to disappear. When she saw Jack waiting for her, handsome in his best suit, the nerves were all but gone.

As the ceremony began and she quickly found herself reciting their vows, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. In a matter of moments, they were exchanging rings. Jack had both her engagement ring and her wedding ring in hand. Elizabeth hadn't even remembered where she had left them and had been worried that they had come off in the hospital. Seeing them in Jack's hands again made her so happy. He quickly slid her engagement ring on first before he said the rest of his vows and placed her wedding ring on. Julie handed her a wedding band for Jack and she repeated her vows before sliding it on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the minister said, as Elizabeth let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding. "You may kiss the bride."

Jack didn't wait more than a second before he grasped her shoulders and leant in kissing her deeply. Elizabeth could vaguely hear Lee and Julie applauding but right now all she was focused on was her new husband. Jack broke away from her, his hand entwining with hers. He was grinning broadly, his dimples popping before he turned to Lee and Julie. Lee straight away came and shook Jack's free hand while Julie hugged Elizabeth.

"Congratulations!" Julie said. She was beaming at Elizabeth with such happiness. She was so grateful for her little sister.

"Thank you Julie for everything. We couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome. You are the best sister I could have ever asked for. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack turned to her. "Should we all go to lunch now?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Elizabeth clung to her husband's hand as the four of them walked back out of the church.

* * *

Lee had been more than happy to accompany Jack back to Hamilton for his and Elizabeth's wedding. When Jack had filled him in on everything that happened, Lee felt he owed it to Elizabeth to come back and make sure she escaped the whole debacle with Charles.

Although honoured to walk Elizabeth down the aisle, he did have his reservations as to what would happen when William found out Lee was at his daughter's wedding. William would likely fire him immediately but, honestly, Lee wasn't concerned. He knew he could be successful in roles other than managing the saw mill. So it was with pleasure that he witnessed his long-time friend marry his newer Mountie friend. Lee knew Jack had a good heart and was the right man for Elizabeth and was even more certain after he saw them exchange vows.

Julie, Lee, Jack and Elizabeth left the church and Lee directed them to a cab which he instructed to go to a restaurant on the other side of town that he knew well and knew that they would not be recognised. Lee took Julie's arm and led her into the restaurant and asked the waiter for a private room to which he obliged. The four of them were shown to an elegant room where they could enjoy themselves without worrying about being noticed.

After lunch, Julie excused herself, explaining that she had to get home before her parents suspected anything was amiss. Lee insisted on escorting her home. Back out on the street Elizabeth and Julie clung to each other, tears down their faces as they said goodbye for what would be some time. Julie promised that she would visit and Elizabeth continually repeated her thanks.

Lee gave Elizabeth a parting hug.

"Are you coming home with us tomorrow?"

"No, I was going to go into the office tomorrow. I will head back the following day." There was no way he was going to travel with two newlyweds from Hamilton all the way back to Hope Valley. He wasn't naïve enough to think that they would enjoy his company.

"Okay. I will see you at home then." Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek.

Lee helped Julie into the car and climbed in after her. Elizabeth stood there waving, more to her sister than him, but Lee didn't mind. He was just glad that Elizabeth was safe and happy.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **NOTE: WARNING -** **RATED M** \- **HONEYMOON! If you don't want to read about their honeymoon night you can skip ahead to Ch 41 and you won't miss any of the storyline.**

**I really struggled to write this and keep it moderated (it took me almost 3 days!). Everyone seems to have a different opinion on what is suitable for an M rating, so I hope it doesn't cause too much offence. I tried to keep it vague without being too explicit (It has actually made me really nervous to put it up). If you don't think you're going to like it, don't read it. I'm posting Ch 41 at the same time so just jump ahead if reading this isn't for you.**

(19/07/2018)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 40**

Jack and Elizabeth were dropped out the front of the Four Seasons Hotel and Jack held Elizabeth's hand tightly as they walked into the lobby. He spoke to the clerk and thankfully, Elizabeth's suitcases had arrived safely and had already been delivered to their room. Jack had been slightly concerned about Julie's plan but it seemed to have worked.

They had ridden the lift up to the room, Jack sensing Elizabeth's nervousness. To be honest, he was feeling the exact same way. Jack let go of Elizabeth's hand to open the room door before turning back and gently lifting Elizabeth up in his arms. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he carried her over the threshold. He set her back down, kissing her gently, before he turned back to lock the door.

* * *

Elizabeth had been confident only a week before when she was alone with Jack in his room in Cape Fullerton. Deep down she knew they wouldn't go through with it. She knew Jack would stop her, being the gentleman that he was. Now the tables had turned and there would be nothing to stop them. She was excited and nervous all at the same time.

Elizabeth wished she had been able to talk to someone about her wedding night. Truthfully, she didn't really have anyone to ask. If Abigail had have been here, it would have been a different matter.

Elizabeth was saddened by the fact that her family had acted the way they had. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and although it was because she married Jack, she wished her family could have been apart of it. A tear slid down her cheek as she hastily tried to wipe it away.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Jack touched her arm.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Jack took her by the hand and led her to the sofa. He let her sit before he sat next to her, holding her hand in his. His hands grazed over her wedding ring.

"You're not fine. Talk to me, Iz."

"I'm happy, Jack, truly. Its just I'm sad that my parents behaved the way they did with Charles and everything. They should have been there today."

"I know. I'm sorry." He kissed her hand before looking at her, concern filling his eyes. "Are you regretting getting married?"

"No!" Elizabeth said instantly. She was forever grateful for Jack. She loved him dearly and knew what kind of a man he was.

"I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed. It was a beautiful day. I was so proud of Julie, she did everything possible to make up for the rest of my family not supporting us. Seeing Lee there as well, I was so glad he came. Then the moment that I saw you, all the emotions I was feeling drifted away. You are my peace, Jack. Everything makes sense when you are there." She kissed him gently.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton."

Elizabeth grinned at him. "That's right! I'm not a Thatcher any more."

"No, you're my stunningly beautiful wife. I am the luckiest man in the world. I still can't believe you said yes."

"I still can't believe this day. I woke up this morning wondering about my future and now I'm sitting here with my husband. I love you, Jack."

Elizabeth's mind was spinning with more thoughts but she didn't let them spill out of her mouth. _I woke up in my own bed alone this morning and now I will be going to sleep in my husband's bed tonight. Who would have thought?!_ A new wave of nerves passed through her at the unknown that lay before her.

Sensing it immediately, Jack tightened his grip on her hand.

"Elizabeth, I know you're nervous. We don't have to do anything tonight. I understand what you went through last week and it must have been terrifying."

Elizabeth shuddered when she thought back to Charles tearing her clothes and how close things had come before Jack saved her.

"Izzy, we're married now. We can go home tomorrow and no one can stop us."

"Thank you Jack, but we need to do this tonight. Otherwise Charles or my father might still try to stop us."

"But no one will know but us. I don't want to rush you into anything that you are not comfortable with."

Elizabeth took her hand out of Jack's and placed both of them on either side of his face and kissed him deeply.

"Jack I want to" she said in between kisses. "I know you won't hurt me."

"Izzy, I don't know that for sure." He kissed her back. "I wouldn't intentionally hurt you though."

"That's good enough for me."

Elizabeth reached down and began to unbutton her shoes while Jack sat there watching her. She slid them off her feet and manoeuvred her knee length stockings off carefully without lifting her dress too high.

"Oh heavens, that feels better. Those shoes were a little bit tight."

Jack slid his boots off a lot quicker than her. Elizabeth watched him.

"Men sure have it better than women" she said.

"How so?" he asked pulling his socks off.

"You dress for comfort, we dress for men's pleasure more often than not." Elizabeth looked down at Jack's bare feet.

"Men's pleasure?"

"You know the high shoes, the corsets, the stockings, the skirts. Everything is to alter our figures to make ourselves more appealing to men. That's why I love living in Hope Valley so much."

"Why's that?"

"Because I can wear men's clothing and no one cares. I can be comfortable without worrying about appearances."

"Yes, well I fell in love with you in Hope Valley so even though I love this" he waved his hands at her dress, "I don't mind what you wear."

Elizabeth began pulling the pins out of her hair until it fell in loose curls down her back. She put the pins down on the table before turning back to Jack. He was watching her intently. It was the first moment that she suspected Jack was nervous too.

Elizabeth decided she needed to be brave otherwise they would dance around each other all night. Jack was trying to protect her so she needed to reassure him. She stood up, brushing her hair to the side and turned back to take Jack's hand and pull him up.

"Undo my buttons please?"

Jack didn't need to be asked twice. He held her arms and turned her around and his nimble fingers made fast progress. Elizabeth held on to a giggle as she realised how eager he was.

* * *

Jack gently slid the lace material over Elizabeth's shoulders exposing the skin of her shoulders and her tight corset. He pushed the dress down revealing more of her figure. It slid over her slender hips and dropped to the floor before she stepped out of it and turned to face him.

Jack could see her trembling ever so slightly and he leant in to kiss her, trying to ease her nerves.

It seemed to work. Elizabeth reached her hands out and pulled Jack's shirt out from his pants and made quick work of the buttons before pushing it over his shoulders. Her warm hands slid over his chest before she rested her hands on the buckle of his belt. Instead of undoing it, she was pulling him backward toward the bedroom. Only once they were inside did she start to undo it and his pants dropped to the floor moments later. Jack stood close to Elizabeth, his hands on her arms.

"Izzy, are you sure you want to?"

She kissed him gently, answering his question. Her lips were so soft. He wanted her so badly, but he was doing everything possible to maintain control. He rested his hands on the boning of her corset, his fingers instantly running along the sides of her waist. _Well that was a bad idea_.

Elizabeth kissed him deeper. He was trying not to react instinctively but he couldn't. Not anymore. He kissed her back, his kisses growing more demanding. He was worried that it would scare her off but she matched his intensity with her own.

Jack felt Elizabeth's arms moving and his arms wrapped around her to realise she was undoing her corset. He pulled back from her and turned her around gently, before running his fingers through the stays and trailing kisses along her back and shoulders.

The corset fell to the ground and his hand slid around her hip and rested firmly on her stomach, drawing her back into him. His other hand pulled his own underwear off before his hand slid down the smooth contour of her hip, gliding her underwear off slowly.

* * *

Elizabeth stood there, her back pressed into Jack's warmth. His lips continued to move over her skin, soft and warm. His hand pulled her to him, resting firmly on her stomach, while the other one roamed over her. Her hand slid down his arm, resting over his hand that sat on her stomach.

She wanted to move so that she could kiss him too but she was lost in his touch. Everywhere that he touched was electrified and left a tingling sensation as his lips kept moving over her.

Jack found one sensitive point on her neck and she felt herself arch back as his free hand rested on the curve of her rib cage. Her legs were going weak at the way he was holding her. She glanced over her shoulder and put her arm up over her head, grasping for his neck, pulling his lips to hers before kissing him desperately.

She turned into him leaving no space between their bodies. He kissed her deeply and her arms were pulling him into her. His hands dipped to her thighs and he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms were tight around his neck and she kissed him back hard, her fingers clutching at his hair, as he carried her to the bed.

* * *

Without taking his lips off her, Jack laid her down on the bed gently. He shifted his arms trying not to crush her and looked down into her eyes. He expected that he would see fear or worry but there was none of that. She smiled up at him and pulled him closer bringing their lips back together.

Her hands slid down his back and her hips pushed forward, welcoming him. He followed her lead as he kissed her again and she groaned into him. He was worried that he was hurting her but her hands suggested otherwise as she held him tight. They moved together as one and loved each other completely. He kissed her gently, her legs still wrapped around him. as both of them tried to catch their breath. Neither of them wanted to let go.

* * *

Elizabeth had always heard stories about intimacies shared between a husband and wife but was always led to believe that it was a bit of a chore for the wife. She had never imagined it could have felt that good. It had been uncomfortable at first but that discomfort had quickly faded away and been replaced by a much more pleasurable sensation.

They were still wrapped around one another and Elizabeth couldn't tell where she ended and he started but she didn't care. She would stay like this forever.

Elizabeth ran her hand through his hair as he pulled back on his elbow. He leant in kissing gently before he pulled off her carefully and rolled down next to her, his arm wrapping protectively around her middle.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good." He nuzzled his face into her neck. "I love you, Izzy." She felt his warm breath on her skin.

"I love you too."

They both fell asleep.

* * *

Jack woke up late. He could tell that the sun was low in the sky and his stomach indicated that dinner time was approaching. Elizabeth was laying on her stomach, the sheet pulled up high covering her. She was sleeping peacefully.

Jack reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, trying not to wake her, and got dressed. He left the hotel room and went downstairs to find something to eat.

The restaurant across the road sold soup and bread so he bought up two orders as well as a blueberry pie and took them back to the hotel room.

He walked in and set the food up on the table and was about to go check on Elizabeth when she emerged from the bedroom wearing a white satin dressing gown. She took his breath away. Her hair tumbled over one shoulder in a gorgeous mess.

She walked toward him, the slit in the dressing gown showing her bare long legs. She reached him, kissing him tenderly before turning her attention to the food on the table.

"What do we have here?"

"Bread and soup and a pie for dessert."

"Perfect. That's just what I felt like."

He held out her chair for her and she sat down, leaving her legs crossed out to the side with the dressing gown parted on either side of them.

She began eating her soup and looked up at Jack who knew he was frozen as he watched her.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he forced his gaze away from her legs and back to the food on the table. He took a bite of food and looked up at her and then noticed that the dressing gown was dipping very low at the front as well. _What is she trying to do to me? She's going to drive me crazy wearing that._

"Is that dressing gown new?" he asked her, taking a bite of bread.

"This, oh no. Why?" she said with a blank expression that he couldn't read.

"Do you wear it a lot?"

"Yes. Why?" she reached up to scoop her hair over her back and in the process caused the neck of the dressing gown to drop lower again.

Jack gulped, dropping his head almost into his soup bowl and eating so that he couldn't see her. _This is really bad. How am I going to keep my hands off her? Now I understand why people take a long honeymoon._

They finished off their dinner in silence.

* * *

Elizabeth was watching Jack. She couldn't figure out what had him so embarrassed but she had noticed that he wasn't looking at her. _Maybe I went too far with the dressing gown._ She smiled to herself and pulled the front of the gown closed a bit tighter. Jack stood up and walked toward the sofa, his back to her.

Elizabeth stood up and began to walk toward him.

"Jack, are you okay?" she asked.

He turned around and looked at her.

"I'm fine."

"You just look a bit unhappy. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not" he said quickly.

She reached up to him, kissing him gently. His hands rested cautiously on her hips but she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Tell me what the problem is, Jack?"

"I can't."

"Why not? I'm your wife. You can tell me anything."

"I love you" he said, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Breathlessly, she asked him again. "What is the problem then?"

He leant in to her ear. "I want you."

She pulled him back in, smiling broadly and kissed him hard.

"I'm yours, always."

She pulled his clothes off quickly throwing them on the floor. She pushed him backward onto the sofa and knelt down in front of him. She removed his shoes and socks before pulling the rest of his clothes off that were sitting on his ankles.

She moved closer between his legs, looking at him fully. She put her hand out to touch him and he didn't say anything or stop her. She was fascinated with his body. She could see him shift uncertainly.

She needed to get closer to him so she stood up, moved her legs on either side of him, before straddling his thighs. She continued to glide her fingers over him as his eyes locked onto hers.

Jack untied the belt around her waist and pushed the gown over her shoulders so that it pooled around her hips. She watched him taking in the sight of her in front of him. He pulled her toward him, kissing her thoroughly while her hands still slid over his skin.

Elizabeth didn't really know what she was supposed to be doing sitting on top of him but she continued moving her hands across his chest and along his hips and kissing him back.

His tongue roamed the inside of her mouth and she could feel her body respond as his hands began to make their way up her chest. She felt herself tense momentarily but his touch felt so good that she relaxed back into him again.

She felt him becoming impatient as his hands squeezed her harder and their kisses fuelled the desire between them. His hands shifted underneath her, lifting her up and pulling closer towards him. She slid back down his body and felt them fit together perfectly.

They moved together as one both consumed with passion and love for one another. They clung to each other tightly until well after the ripples had faded away, whispers passing between them. Elizabeth felt like she had melted into him, her hands against his chest and his arms wrapped around her back.

She had never been so happy as in that moment. Their wedding day had been perfect.

* * *

As the sun was coming up, Jack woke up slowly. He looked around and remembered the day before and a broad smile grew on his face. He was married to Elizabeth! He could hardly believe it.

Yesterday was the best day and night of his entire life. The wedding had gone exactly to plan and the time after the wedding, they had found themselves suiting each other perfectly. Although they had both been nervous and a little shy, Jack could feel that most of that had washed away after the second time they had been together.

He smiled as he remembered carrying her to bed the night before and laying down as she curled into his side. He had wrapped his arm around her and thought life couldn't get much better than this.

He glanced across the bed to find his beautiful wife laying on her back with the sheet draped randomly over her body, clearly too tired to be bothered with modesty. Her auburn curls were splayed out on the pillow around her. He rolled up onto his side and watched her chest rise and fall.

He could still see the faint bruises over the top of her shoulders and neck. It made him angry just thinking of how they got there.

His hand ran over her skin curiously, watching as his fingers left a trail of goosebumps behind. She was so soft and perfect. His fingers moved up from her stomach and lingered below her breast. He looked back at her seemingly asleep. His fingers continued gliding over her with curiosity.

* * *

Elizabeth woke to the feel of Jack's warm hand trailing over her. She didn't immediately open her eyes but lay there letting his fingers roam, knowing he might stop if she did.

His fingers lingered on her ribs before touching her breasts. His fingers danced across her, softly, tracing her lines. He grazed her nipple and she felt herself tighten under his touch.

She opened her eyes slowly, watching her husband lying on his side looking down at her with an expression of wonder. He looked up and their eyes met. He went to pull his hand away.

"Don't stop" she breathed, her own hand coming up to cover his.

She held him there as his hand returned, but this time he was looking into her eyes as his fingers ran over her. She smiled up at him and he dropped his face to hers, capturing her lips. She let her tongue glide along his lips before he pulled back.

With a mischievous look on his face, he dropped his head and began kissing her neck and working his way down. She held her breath in anticipation when she figured out where he was heading. He made his way to where his fingers had been teasing her. He sucked and nibbled at her skin making her moan with pleasure. He pulled away from her.

"Are you stopping?" she asked breathing hard.

"Do you want me to stop?" he said cheekily.

"No."

"I love you, Mrs Thornton."

She smiled up at him. "Show me."

* * *

Jack was in awe of this woman. She was truly something. He rolled over her slowly and kissed her deliberately, tugging at her bottom lip playfully.

Her hands were running along his hips and across his lower back, the nails digging in slightly. His hands glided over her body and her hips arched into him. They came together as one. He took her hands, entwining their fingers above her head, as he showed her how much he loved her.

He went slowly, taking his time, driving her to the edge each time but pulling her back before she went over. He was amazed to have this much awareness and control over both their bodies. Her hands were clawing into his back now with greater yearning. She cried out, wanting more. He continued to move slowly, driving her wild.

Her hands had wrapped around his hips firmly. She cried out again, begging him, her hands pulling him. The urgency and longing in her voice pulled at something deep within him and he let himself go. His instincts took over and he wasn't really aware of what happened but Elizabeth held onto him tight screaming his name.

Exhausted, they melted into one another. She whispered into his ear as she held him close.

"I love you, Jack, with everything I have."

"I love you too, my Elizabeth, for eternity."

* * *

Elizabeth knew she had never felt like that in her entire life. She may have been embarrassed by how much she just had to beg her husband but she didn't care. If he did it again, she would do exactly the same thing. She knew neither of them had held anything back. They had loved each other with everything that they had.

Elizabeth felt like she was floating in the clouds. Being married was better than she ever could have imagined and this was only day one. She couldn't imagine her life without Jack in it and she knew that marrying him was by far the best decision that she had ever made.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(19/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 41**

William had been up since the crack of dawn. He had been alerted to the fact that his daughter never came home last night and he had been worried sick. When the maids went to search Elizabeth's room, they found that all of her were clothes already gone. Elizabeth had left for good.

William had spent most of the night worrying but there was nothing he could do until the morning. He drifted to sleep in this armchair in front of the fire for a few hours before waking early. He went straight to his study and it was there that he found a note.

 _Father,_

 _I wanted to say goodbye in person but you have made that too difficult._

 _I completed my part of the deal. The remaining contracts were sent to Max yesterday to finalise. I have made the money back and then some._

 _I told you I wouldn't marry Charles and after the incident last week it has proved one thing to me. You care more about your business and your reputation than your own daughter. You know that he would be a terrible husband and yet you are still insisting on going through with the agreement._

 _The deal was that I would be able to choose who I marry. You know who that man is._

 _Elizabeth_

William threw the letter down. His daughter was right in some ways, he knew that. _Beth is about to throw her life away on a Mountie! She deserves better than that. She is too good for him. She is too good for any man._

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth left the hotel early in the morning to head towards the train station. Jack had already bought their tickets the morning before. He didn't want to get to the station too early just in case someone was looking for Elizabeth, but they needed enough time to get her suitcases on and secure a compartment.

Jack was a little nervous, but he was still hoping that the Thatcher's hadn't worked out Elizabeth was gone or if they had, they wouldn't check the station straight away.

Jack paid a railway porter to carry Elizabeth's bag to the right carriage. Normally he wouldn't bother with such an extravagance but he wasn't letting go of Elizabeth's hand. Carrying her three suitcases and his own wouldn't have allowed him to do that. As it was she clung tight to him and glanced around nervously.

As Jack found their carriage and was handing Elizabeth into the train, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jack turned to see Charles in front of him.

"What are you doing, Thornton?"

"Kensington. What are you doing?" Jack stood in front of Elizabeth protectively.

"I was alerted this morning to the fact that my bride was missing. I'm here to bring her home."

"She's going home. Elizabeth get in the carriage."

She let go of his hand and moved further into the train. Jack was watching Charles.

"Elizabeth, you need to come with me. Please." Charles called out.

"Sorry Charles" Elizabeth sung out. "You're too late. We're leaving now."

"ELIZABETH!" Another voice boomed across the platform.

Jack turned to see Mr Thatcher approaching with two Mounties in tow. Jack groaned.

He glanced up at Elizabeth who had frozen in the carriage door.

"ELIZABETH! COME HERE!"

"No Father. The train is about to leave. I'm going home."

"YOU ARE HOME! THIS IS YOUR HOME!"

"No, Hope Valley is my home."

"ELIZABETH!"

"Father. I'm not a child. I'm 22 years old. I am free to come and go as I please."

"You are about to give me no choice!"

"NO CHOICE? You are the one that is denying my choice!" she yelled at him. "I am going home with Jack to Hope Valley. You cannot stop me."

Jack watched her turn and head into the carriage. Jack was turned, still watching William, he realised at the last minute that Charles had jumped into the carriage behind her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jack yelled as he lunged up the stairs after him. Charles was holding onto Elizabeth's arm tightly. He grabbed Charles quickly, breaking his grip on Elizabeth and turned him around before shoving him back out the carriage door.

Charles spun around and tried to punch Jack but he quickly ducked out of the way before slamming one fist into his stomach and then into his jaw, knocking him down. The two Mounties jumped him immediately.

"FATHER, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jack heard Elizabeth yelling. "JACK HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG. HE IS THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO HAS STOOD UP FOR ME. LET HIM GO!"

"Elizabeth! Jack just knocked Charles out!"

"I don't care about Charles! He deserves anything he gets! Leave Jack alone!"

"Elizabeth, he's your fiancé."

"No, he's not and he never will be."

"Elizabeth, let's go home and talk about this."

"No, Father I'm done talking to you. I kept my end of the deal. It is you who is breaking his word. What more can I say?"

"Elizabeth …"

"No, my husband and I are leaving."

Elizabeth motioned for the Mounties to let go of Jack, which they did immediately and Jack went straight to Elizabeth's side.

"YOUR WHAT?" William yelled.

"My husband Father. Jack and I are married. We're going home now." Elizabeth said to him, dragging Jack by the arm.

Jack watched William's reaction as his already red face began to bulge. He clutched his chest in pain and Jack recognised it as a heart attack. He quickly ran to William's side as he began to collapse. Jack eased him to the ground.

"SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR" he yelled. One of the Mounties ran off while the other went to Jack's side.

* * *

Elizabeth watched in a panic as her father collapsed on the station platform and became unconscious. She didn't know what to do. The train was about to leave but she knew she couldn't go. She quickly called a luggage porter and asked him to get their suitcases back. The train pulled away as Elizabeth stood there surrounded by their luggage, watching her new husband trying to keep her father alive.

William was finally stretchered away and Jack came back to her side, picking up their bags and leading them back out of the station. They got in a car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

They sat in the waiting room, Elizabeth holding tight to his hand. After an hour Grace, Viola and Julie all arrived and were surprised to see Elizabeth already there sitting with Jack.

"Elizabeth! Where have you been? What happened to your father?" Grace called to her, her face red and puffy from tears.

Elizabeth stood and went toward her.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a heart episode. It all happened so quickly."

Grace hadn't even noticed Jack standing behind her.

"Elizabeth you were missing. Your father has been searching everywhere for you."

"I left a note for him explaining everything."

"Who is that?" Grace interrupted as she saw Jack behind her.

"Mother, this is Jack Thornton. He was with Father when he collapsed. He recognised it as his heart and called for the ambulance straight away."

"Thank you for waiting with my daughter, Mr Thornton. She will be alright now" Grace said, dismissing him.

"Um no, mother. Jack was travelling with me back to Hope Valley."

"Oh. He isn't the reason you left last night then is it?" Grace asked.

Viola gasped beside her mother, her gaze was fixed on Elizabeth's left hand.

"You're married?" Viola asked in shock.

"Elizabeth, no! It's not true, is it?" Grace exclaimed, glancing at her hand and then looking back up at her daughter, terror filling her eyes.

Elizabeth glanced between them and saw Julie behind them with a smirk on her face.

"Yes." Elizabeth said proudly. "Jack is my husband" she said stepping back to wrap her arm in his.

Elizabeth watched as both Grace and Viola were speechless. Grace stood there opening and closing her mouth, the words not taking shape. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Grace managed to pull some words together.

"Jack, would you please excuse us? I need some time with my daughter" Grace said mustering a smile that Elizabeth easily recognised as a fake.

Jack looked down at her. "I'll just wait outside, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded at him and kissed his cheek as he left. He grinned at her before he walked out the door.

"Elizabeth, you need to annul the marriage!" Grace exclaimed as soon as Jack had disappeared.

"No, I won't."

"You can claim that the marriage isn't complete yet."

"But it is."

"One time doesn't count." Grace said, waving her hand at her daughter.

"Oh, it was more than one time, and they all counted." Elizabeth said back, surprising herself at her honesty.

"Elizabeth Thatcher! Don't be so crude!" Grace said in shock. She could see Viola look at her in surprise and Julie had a wide grin on her face.

"It's Elizabeth Thornton now and I'm not being crude. You brought it up. I was just correcting your misinformation."

Grace shook her head. "Is this why your Father had a heart episode?"

Elizabeth couldn't deny the truth. Her father had been upset, but she had given him more than one warning that she would marry Jack.

"He did get upset" Elizabeth admitted.

"You've gone and killed your father?" Grace began to wail.

"No. He will be okay. I didn't kill him. If he chooses to not accept Jack, that is his problem not mine." Elizabeth said firmly, but inside she was racked with guilt how everything had just happened.

Grace was crying, Viola held her tight.

"How could you, Elizabeth?" Viola yelled at her.

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"You married a man who has no notable family or connections!"

"I don't care about all that. I wanted a man who loves me for who I am and not how much money I have in my trust fund. Surely you can both understand that?" she said pointing to both Viola and Julie.

Julie had remained quiet until that point, but then she came to stand by Elizabeth's side.

"I'm siding with Beth on this one. She's done nothing wrong."

"Julie, you're still a child. Your opinion doesn't count!" Viola spat at her.

Julie looked down at her feet sadly.

"We're going outside for a moment. We will be back soon to check on Father." Elizabeth grabbed her coat off the chair and, pulling Julie with her, they went outside to find Jack.

Jack was standing outside the hospital doors talking to Lee.

"Hi Beth. Julie" Lee said coming toward both of them, hands outstretched and they both gave him a hug. "Is he okay?"

"We don't know yet" Elizabeth replied.

"I didn't expect to see you both so soon" he said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled. She was so glad that he was there.

"Are you able to go inside and sit with Mother and tell us if they come back out? Mother always seems a lot calmer when you're around."

"Are you sure she will want to see me?"

"Yes, of course. Although she might have a few complaints about me that you will have to endure" Elizabeth said.

Lee smiled, squeezing her hand. "It will be okay, Beth."

"Sure. Thank you."

Lee turned to go back inside and Julie decided to go back in with him.

Elizabeth walked straight into Jack's arms and he held her tight. She pulled back and reached up to kiss him.

"Jack, what are we going to do?"

"What about?"

"We are stuck here for at least another night. When do you have to get back to work?"

"I have a few more days. Look, I will go and get us a hotel room nearby. Once we find out how your father is then we will make a call."

"I don't want you to leave me behind, Jack" she said putting her arms around him tight.

"I'm not leaving you, Izzy, but we can't decide anything now. Come on, I will take you back inside and I will get the bags. It's too cold to be out here for too long."

They walked back inside, Jack's arm wrapped around her lower back.

* * *

Charles had gone back home sporting a sore stomach, a bruised jaw and a bump on his head. He couldn't really remember what happened. He had come around while sitting on the station platform with an attendant watching over him. He had asked the attendant what happened but even he hadn't seen anything. He did say there was a commotion with another older man at the same time but that was all he knew.

Charles had seen his driver outside and had questioned him.

"Why was I here?"

"I'm not sure, Sir, you didn't say."

Charles was puzzled. He remembered getting up in the morning, getting dressed and having breakfast but the rest was a blur. As he walked back into the Kensington residence, his mother came out immediately.

"Charles, what happened? Did you find her?"

"What? Find who?"

"Elizabeth."

"Why was I trying to find her?"

His mother looked at him puzzled.

"I think I've got a concussion but I can't remember why. What was I doing?"

"Mr Thatcher sent word that Elizabeth was missing and he asked if we had seen her. You went looking for her."

He vaguely remembered seeing her. She looked beautiful, he remembered that much. More beautiful than he had ever seen her, truthfully. She was wearing a white coat and her hair curled down her back as she stepped up onto the train carriage. Then _he_ stepped in front blocking the way.

"Thornton …" he said remembering.

"Sorry Charles?"

"Thornton got to her again. There's something about that guy."

"Charles, are you okay?" his mother came closer.

"I'm fine. Mind your own business. Where is father?"

Mrs Kensington backed away. "He's in his study."

Charles pushed past his mother and went to the study. He knocked and waited before he was told to enter.

"Father. We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Thatcher broke his deal. What are we going to do?"

"What part of the deal?"

"Elizabeth."

"Is that such a bad thing? We can still move ahead without her in the picture."

"I don't think we can. We needed her to be obedient, so we could control the business."

"No, Charles. We needed their trust and you destroyed that. William thinks very highly of his daughter and what you did threatened all of my negotiations. You are supposed to marry her and then you will have a permanent way into the business."

"She married someone else."

"What?! Charles it wasn't that hard. Woo the girl and marry her."

"What do I do?"

"When did she marry him?"

"I don't know. Maybe yesterday."

"Looks like you will have to start playing harder. You know that reporter at the Hamilton paper. I think you need to make a call."

Charles nodded and left his father's office. This was all getting to be too much. Elizabeth had outdone him at the company, had outsmarted him in Cape Fullerton and then surprised him further by marring Thornton.

He was still surprised why William had been so unhappy about her marrying a Thornton from Philadelphia but the whole lot of Thatchers were a puzzle to him. Their plan was still in progress but Charles knew it was never going to work without Elizabeth.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To the reviewers: Thank you for keeping me motivated! You guys are the best. I love hearing from you … it makes my day :)

(21/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 42**

Elizabeth, her mother, her sisters and Lee had been moved to a private waiting room on the second floor of the hospital while they still waited for news of William. Finally, a man dressed in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck walked into the room.

"Mrs Thatcher?"

"Yes" Grace said from her chair, while she clung to Viola's arm.

"I am Dr Smith. Mr Thatcher is doing much better. We have given him some morphine to ease the pain in his chest, but it appears that he will be okay. We believe he suffered from a heart attack. The recovery period will be a slow process but right now he will need to be monitored here at the hospital for at least the next week."

Grace sighed in relief.

"When can my mother see him?" Elizabeth spoke up.

"She can come through soon. Mrs Thatcher, do you know what may have caused your husband's episode?"

Grace stared at Elizabeth.

"That would be me. My father and I had a disagreement."

"So the issue was not resolved?"

"Well, I wouldn't say resolved. But I don't think he could become any worse."

The doctor looked puzzled.

"Would you mind explaining? I need to know what may cause another attack."

Elizabeth sighed.

"I got married yesterday against my father's wishes."

The doctor's eyes went wide.

"Right. I guess you are correct in that he knows that information now, so I doubt that another attack should occur. I would prefer Miss … Mrs?"

"Thornton."

"I would prefer Mrs Thornton if you would perhaps wait a few days before seeing him, just to make sure that his heart is a bit stronger beforehand."

Elizabeth nodded.

The doctor turned back to Grace.

"I will send the nurse around soon to show you to your husband's room."

"Thank you, Doctor" Viola said on Grace's behalf.

After the doctor left, Elizabeth got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Viola said.

"Well, there isn't much point me staying here. I was told not to see Father for a few days. I've been here for almost three hours and I need to get something to eat."

"Honestly, Elizabeth, we are all here because of your selfish actions" Viola said angrily.

Elizabeth turned to her sister.

"My selfish actions? Because I married a man who loves me rather than a man who hits me?"

Viola looked at her surprised.

"Father did tell you how I got all of those bruises on my face and neck didn't he?" Elizabeth asked.

Viola shook her head. Elizabeth looked at Grace, who was avoiding making eye contact.

"Viola, Charles attacked me in my hotel room. Julie saw and heard the whole thing. He hit me in the face, tried to tear off my clothes and then strangled me until I was unconscious. That is the man that Father wanted me to marry!" she exclaimed.

The shock on Viola's face said it all. William and Grace had kept the entire incident hushed.

A nurse came to the door at that moment.

"Mr Thatcher is asking to speak to Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up in surprise.

"I don't think that is the best idea" Grace said, standing hurriedly. "I will go see him first. Elizabeth you wait here until I return. Lee, make sure she stays."

Lee had been standing right out of the way of the Thatcher women, hoping he had been forgotten.

"Of course, Grace" he said as she walked out of the room.

Elizabeth spun around glaring at him. "Lee …" she whined at him.

"Beth, just see what he wants to say."

Elizabeth paced backwards and forwards. She wanted Jack here. He would calm her down. She was missing him so much right now and they had only been apart for an hour. She hoped that he would be waiting downstairs for her and she was getting more impatient at the thought.

Grace came back after ten minutes. She walked straight into the room and spoke directly to Elizabeth.

"He wants you to get an annulment."

"Mother, you have to be joking! I told you that was not happening."

"I know. I explained the … logistics … that would prevent that from happening but he is insisting. Otherwise he will disinherit you."

"Okay, that's fine. Jack and I will be alright. I still have my trust fund anyway. He can't take that back."

"He thought you would say that. So he will close the mill down."

Elizabeth could feel herself implode.

"You tell him that he gave me his word! He promised that there was no more blackmailing me on account of the mill if I met the terms of our deal!"

Grace just shook her head.

Elizabeth sat there for a moment thinking. "Well, there is no reason for me to stay. I will be leaving on tomorrow's train to go home with my husband. I won't be returning to Hamilton ever again."

She walked over to Julie, wrapping her up in a hug. "Bye Julie. Come for a visit some time. You know where to find me."

She walked over to Viola. "Bye Viola. I hope you find that rich lord one day. Maybe Father will be happy then." She gave her a quick hug before turning to her mother.

"Bye Mother. Thank you for everything" she said hugging her as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She pulled back looking at her mother who stood there in shock. "Tell Father I said goodbye."

With that she left the room, her tears ruining her makeup. She walked downstairs and as she was about to leave the hospital, Jack appeared in front of her. She walked straight into his arms, sobbing quietly. Elizabeth didn't even register that her appearance may have indicated that her father had not recovered.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth pulled back. "What?"

Jack looked at her puzzled. "Your father … he …"

"He's fine. He's disinherited me and he's closing the mill" she said quickly.

Jack's eyes went wide in shock. "He what?!" Jack's voice echoed loudly along the corridor.

"Can we just leave? Did you find us a room?"

"Yes" he said taking her arm in his and leading her away.

* * *

The hotel room was much more modest than the one they had the previous night. Jack couldn't afford to spend too many more nights in these expensive Hamilton hotels but he didn't want his new bride worrying about that. This one was chosen for the proximity to the hospital. Jack had been worried about Elizabeth's reaction but she didn't have one. She seemed to just be glad to be alone in Jack's company.

Elizabeth filled Jack in on what happened. Jack wasn't surprised at William's reaction but he had been hoping for better. The man was laying on his death bed and was still trying to control his daughter. _What was it going to take to convince him?_

Jack had bought Elizabeth some food and she had quickly eaten a sandwich as soon as he got into the hotel room. The mornings events had taken their toll on her and she had collapsed on top of the bed fully dressed while she was still talking to him.

"I told them I was going home tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes. I said goodbye to all of them."

Jack sat down next to her on the bed, running his fingers down the side of her face, pushing a stray curl back.

"Do you think they will come around?"

"I honestly don't know. My father is being as stubborn as a mule. I actually think Henry Kensington must be holding something over him. None of it makes any sense otherwise. I really thought he would come around after seeing my injuries in Cape Fullerton."

"How are you going to figure it all out?"

"I have no idea. I'm going to need to do some investigating."

"Oh really" he said with an amused tone. "It's lucky you married a Mountie then isn't it?"

"You read my mind" she said grinning.

Elizabeth reached her hand out to Jack's knee and he began running his fingers up and down her arm as she lay there watching him.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Come here."

She pulled him down beside her and cuddled into his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, her arm resting over his waist. His hand overlapped it, stroking down her arm slowly with his fingers.

"Oh, this feels better. I've been looking forward to this since we parted" Jack said to her, kissing her forehead.

"Exactly this?"

"Close enough, maybe with a few less layers of clothing between us."

"Why didn't you say so? That can be arranged" she said as she began to undress him with a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

The article had been drafted, now they had to find Elizabeth to finalise the agreement. Charles asked around at the top hotels, but no one had a Mrs Thornton staying there. Eventually he ended up near the hospital and started back tracking from there. Finally he found them in a hotel that he wasn't even going to bother checking because it was so beneath him. Thankfully he did.

He left a letter with the draft article at the front desk. He would have loved to see her reaction when she read it, but she was pretty sure Thornton would just hit him again and he wanted to avoid a broken nose.

Charles left the hotel and headed for home with a smug smile, very pleased with himself.

* * *

After Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together, they decided to find a restaurant for dinner. They were planning on discussing their plan of attack for determining what was going on with William. As they walked passed the front desk on their way out, one of the clerks called out to them.

"Mrs Thornton?"

Elizabeth didn't respond, but Jack turned immediately.

"Yes?"

"Mrs Thornton has a letter that was left this evening."

Elizabeth looked at Jack surprised. "No one knows that I'm here."

Jack took the letter and handed it to her.

Elizabeth looked at the envelope and frowned. "What …"

Elizabeth opened it and scanned the letter before pulling out a second piece of paper. Jack watched as her eyes went wide but she kept reading. Elizabeth seemed to get paler by the second and Jack took a hold of her arm, worried that she was going to pass out. He eased her back to a chair in the lobby and guided her to sit as she kept reading.

"No" she said faintly.

"Izzy, what is it?"

Elizabeth looked up at him and saw the same look that he had seen in the hospital bed a week ago. Fear and sadness.

She didn't reply.

"Sweetie, what is it? You need to tell me."

"Charles is blackmailing me."

"What?!"

Elizabeth nodded, tears slipping down her face.

"I'm sorry Jack. We're going to have to annul the marriage."

Elizabeth stood up and walked back toward their room.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER … HAHA ... DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING TODAY HOPEFULLY!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **To the readers: Sorry about that one! This is a short chapter but I had to hurry and get this up :) No cliffhanger at the end this time. (Come on, you know J &E have to be together forever right?!)**

(21/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 43**

"ELIZABETH!" Jack chased after his wife.

Elizabeth had made it down the corridor already and was waiting at their door. Her head was down and she was staring at her hands.

"Elizabeth, we're not getting an annulment!" Jack said as he put his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tight. Jack felt her hands cling to his hips.

He pulled back. "Come on back inside." Jack opened the door to the room and pulled her in.

"What did the letter say?"

Elizabeth handed it to him. She went and sat on the end of the bed. Jack pulled the letter out hastily and skimmed over the contents.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _You made a promise. In good faith, I trusted you to complete your end of the arrangement._

 _You will need to annul your marriage to Thornton immediately and marry me by the end of the week._

 _Otherwise the following article will be printed in the Hamilton Times on Friday._

 _Charles_

Jack unfolded the newspaper article. Somehow Charles had managed to have an entire article written about Elizabeth and her family.

William had been torn to shreds as not only a man of corrupt morals, accused of philandering, but also a shady businessman who uses his daughter to perform sexual favours to obtain clients. Elizabeth is named and it stated that she recently married the Constable who helped her avoid arrest for the attempted murder of a respectable man. Jack's name is dragged through the mud, as well as Grace's, Viola's and Julie's. Nothing appeared to be off limits from old relationships to questionable character traits.

Jack looked down at Elizabeth as she sat there wringing her hands together.

"Elizabeth, we're going to figure this out?"

"How Jack?! If that article gets published, no one is going to want to have anything to do with us, my family or the business. We will be the laughing stock of Hamilton!"

"You can't marry him! You're my wife!" Jack said angrily. He dropped down onto the edge of the bed beside her. "I'm not letting you go, Izzy! We will find a way around this" he said turning toward her.

"Yes, I know that but I am going to have to pretend to process the annulment" she said with certainty.

"What?"

"We need time Jack. I am going to have to pretend to commence an annulment if I'm going to figure this out. He wants me to marry him by Friday. We're going to have to have to separate for the rest of the week."

"No, no, no, no!" he grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her hard. "Izzy I can't be apart from you for the rest of the week! This is crazy!" he said kissing her again.

"Jack" she said. "We need to discuss this rationally." She took his hands off her face and held them in her own. "We will need to pretend to be going along with his plan. We will pretend to get annulled. I will pretend to hire a lawyer. I will pretend to make wedding arrangements for Friday. Meanwhile we will need to do an investigation of our own. We have four days. He doesn't know that you're a Mountie. We need all the evidence against him that I can find. I need to send a telegram to Hope Valley immediately."

Jack nodded his head at everything. "I will go do that. You need to stay here. I don't want you going out this late at night."

Elizabeth filled him in on who to send the telegram to. He was surprised at first but realised Elizabeth was covering every angle.

Jack stood up, preparing to leave. "You will be here when I get back then? You're not going to leave tonight are you?"

Elizabeth smiled at him, stepping forward to wrap her hands around his neck. "I will stay right here, I promise. I love you, Jack."

She leant in kissing him tenderly. He knew she loved him, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

"Lock the door. Do not answer it to anyone, unless you hear my voice. Charles knows you're in this hotel." Elizabeth nodded and he quickly kissed her again. He opened the door and kissed her once more before he left. He waited until he heard the door lock before he left for the post office.

* * *

Elizabeth was furious with Charles. She couldn't believe this man. Now it was time to organise her plan. She pulled out some paper and ink and started writing everything down that she could think of. Elizabeth knew she was missing something.

 _Why would the Kensington's need the connection with her Father's company so badly?_ They had paid a huge sum of money to buy into the company. Charles was there but he hadn't really been trying to obtain contracts in the two or so months that he was there.

 _Something isn't adding up_. _And why me? Why would he take me when he knows I've been with Jack? Charles wouldn't take damaged goods unless there was a big economic advantage to it._ Elizabeth sat there puzzling over everything until Jack got back. She opened the door as soon as she heard his knock and flung herself into his arms.

"Izzy. You had me really worried, you know. I was terrified you would have left."

He shut the door behind them, kissing her as he went.

"Don't do that to me again will you?" Jack dropped a paper bag on the table with an amazing smell wafting from it. His arms wrapped tight around her. "Will you?" he asked again more sternly when he didn't get a response.

She shook her head and he pulled her lips back to his.

The concerns that had just been flying through her head were fading away with every kiss. Suddenly she remembered something.

Elizabeth pulled away from him. "Jack?"

"Mmm hmm" he said as his lips reconnected with the skin on her neck.

"I remembered something. What are the biggest issues that they would have in Hamilton from a criminal perspective? What are some of the cases that the Mounties cannot figure?"

"Oh you know, the usual" he said between the kisses trailing up her nick and his lips lingered underneath her ear.

"Jack …" she said in her serious voice, trying to get his attention.

It worked. He stopped. "Criminal gangs, counterfeiting, business tax evasion, black market." He began kissing her again, this time his kisses were growing more fervent, Elizabeth's head hung back when he reached the sensitive spot on her neck. "Oh and bootlegging" he quickly added before continuing. Elizabeth's head snapped back.

"What?"

"Bootlegging" Jack added trying to continue, but Elizabeth's attention span had been broken.

She pulled away from him, rushing over to the table where her notes lay.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What's it?" Jack said frustrated and confused.

"Smuggling alcohol. That's what the Kensington's are up to!"

Now she had Jack's attention. "How do you know that?"

"I don't. But I am going to prove it. That's why they want a majority share in my Father's shipping business and a man in a prominent position on the inside. So that they can smuggle the alcohol along with my Father's shipments. It's perfect!" Elizabeth said.

Jack caught on. "It all makes sense I suppose. They need you on board to help remove any doubt as to why Charles can take over the company. But why is your father agreeing to it? Surely he doesn't know about the smuggling aspect. They must be blackmailing him with something else."

"I have to speak to him. What kind of evidence do we need to convict them of smuggling?"

"Really, the Mounties need to catch them in the act or have very strong evidence of their intention and at a minimum, a paper trail."

"Well, I can help make that happen, but I doubt they would take the bait within the week."

"Looks like we're going to have to speed things up then."

"I like how you think, Mr Thornton" Elizabeth said still lost in thought.

"Oh really?" Jack took a hold of her waist breaking her concentration. "Well, I'm thinking now that we have had a breakthrough we should eat dinner together and then I want you for dessert. Do you still like how I think?"

Elizabeth giggled as he covered her in kisses.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **To the readers: I know it might seem like it's dragging but Charles will be out of the picture from the next chapter I think! Have faith! I'm trying to make it a good one!**

(22/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 44**

The next morning, Elizabeth made her way to the hospital alone. She found her father's room where he was sleeping. She walked in and sat down on the chair beside his bed and waited for him to wake. He looked so different laying in the hospital bed. He was normally such a strong, stubborn, independent man and now he seemed so helpless.

The more Elizabeth had thought about things and the idea that the Kensington's were blackmailing him, she felt sorry for her father. He clearly didn't have anyone that he could trust, otherwise he would have found his way out of this mess.

Elizabeth saw him begin to stir and she sat up straighter, waiting for him to notice her.

"Beth?"

"Father."

"What are you doing here? Your mother said you left."

"That was until Charles paid me another visit."

Elizabeth noticed the look of fear in his eyes. Elizabeth stood up and went back to the door to the room and closed it firmly. She came back to her father's bedside.

"Father, you need to tell me what's going on?" she said quietly. "I have a hunch that I know what Charles might be up to. But there's something I'm missing and only you can tell me what that is."

"Beth, it's nothing really."

"Father, tell me. I'm going to go ahead and figure this out. You either help me or I will do it on my own."

William paused and looked across at his daughter. He nodded reluctantly.

"Your mother and I went through a rough period in our marriage just over ten years ago. I don't exactly know why it happened, but the business was really starting to thrive and we had more money than we knew what to do with. We threw parties and entertained continually and the people we mixed with were similar to us. Young with families but we all began to grow restless. We wanted more. Your mother and I decided to have an open marriage to see if things improved."

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. "You didn't?!"

"Yes, I am ashamed to admit it. We still lived together but we saw other people. I had an affair with a woman who ended up getting pregnant. She left the country for a while to hide her condition and came back without the child. The woman's husband knew about the affair but he only recently found out about the child."

"Henry?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

William nodded sadly.

"He was of course furious but he has used it all to his advantage. The deal was that he would keep quiet about the affair and child in exchange for Charles taking a lead in the company and getting you as his bride."

"What about the paid share in the company?"

"We just said that to make the deal look convincing. There was no money exchange."

"But why me? I'm not that essential to the deal."

"You are the insurance policy."

"I don't understand. They already have an innocent child and your names as threats."

"You were part of the original deal. I'm not sure why Charles wants you so badly. That was the deal to protect Carol and the child."

Elizabeth couldn't believe that she had another sibling. "Where is the child?"

"He's with Carol's parents in Chicago."

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel the disappointment.

"A boy. That's why you're trying to protect him. He's your heir."

Elizabeth saw the hurt in William's eyes. He reached for her hand.

"No, he doesn't have my name."

"Not yet." Elizabeth said. She wanted to pull her hand away but she could see how hard all of this was for her father to admit. "Father, we need to get him out. He needs to be safe where Henry and Charles can't find him."

"Beth, we can't do that. He's only nine years old."

Elizabeth still couldn't believe she had a little brother. It was such a strange idea but she still knew she had to protect him.

"Yes, we can and we will. I'm going to send Jack to get him. What's his name?" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Joseph Stuart. He's named after Carol's grandfather. They call him Joey."

"I need you to write a letter immediately. I will send Jack today. Do the grandparent's know that you're his father?"

"Yes."

"Well at least something is going our way" she muttered to herself.

Elizabeth pulled out some paper and ink from her bag.

"Okay, I'm going to help you sit up and I want you to write this letter to Carol's parents. You need to tell them how urgent it is that Joey goes with Mountie Jack. You can tell them that I will know Joey's location. No one else."

Elizabeth waited for him to write the letter. She checked it once it was done and waited for it to dry.

"Do you have any idea what you're caught up in with the Kensington's?" Elizabeth asked him.

"What do you mean?" William looked at her curiously.

"Do you know of any criminal activity?"

"Criminal?"

"Yes."

"No, Beth. Henry's a cruel man but he's not a criminal."

"Ok, Father. What about Mother? How much does she know?"

"She knows about the affair. She doesn't know about Joey."

Elizabeth shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm not proud of it." William said. "Your mother and I understood that we both needed something to bring us back together."

Elizabeth's mind was reeling. She could never imagine sharing Jack with anyone. "So Mother saw someone too?"

"Yes, she saw Henry for a little while, as well as another man. I think that also has something to do with Henry's decision. He is trying to get back at Grace as well."

"Father, you have to tell her about the boy. What if Henry tells her?"

"It's been ten years. I can't tell her. She will be devastated."

"You could be dead tomorrow, Father. She deserves to hear the truth from you and not someone else after you've gone."

William nodded, sadly.

"Elizabeth, no one else knows about Joey. I've never spoken a word of him to anyone. Can you promise me that you will look after him? If anything happens to me? No one needs to know he's mine, but just keep an eye out for him? Carol's parents are very old and even Carol herself has not been in the best of health. Someone needed to know about him.

"Of course, Father. You know I will."

"Thank you. Elizabeth, do you know what you're doing?"

"Father, you always doubt me. When are you going to have faith and stop underestimating me?" Elizabeth said in frustration.

"Beth, you are the strongest woman I have ever met. I know you won't believe me but the reason I refused to agree that Charles could have Viola was because I knew that she would have withered away in the same position that I put you in. You are a fighter. You will always survive. I am proud of you like you wouldn't believe." Elizabeth could see the pride in his eyes. William pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you Beth. If anyone can fix this mess, I know you can. I do trust you. I just know that Henry and Charles are both so cunning and manipulative."

"Yes, Father, but you're also forgetting that they're arrogant and don't think much of women. Both of which, I can play to my advantage" Elizabeth said with a knowing smile. "For the meantime, it will appear that Jack and I have separated and are processing an annulment. Just don't believe everything you hear" she smirked at him.

* * *

Jack was waiting in the hotel lobby to hear from Elizabeth. They had decided that after she confirmed things with William she would check back in with Jack and then they would go their separate ways.

He had run to Mountie headquarters that morning and enquired about who might be able to help Elizabeth. He was able to meet Constable Patrick O'Reilly who had been looking into a few cases, one of them looking at investigating the Kensington's by coincidence. Apparently they had already appeared on the Mountie radar. At the moment, they were being investigated for tax evasion but Jack was certain that smuggling could easily be linked back to that too.

Jack didn't mention Elizabeth's suspicions to Patrick, because it was all just a guess at the moment, but he did mention that she was making enquiries into some dodgy business dealings. He was happy to talk to her if she needed any help when Jack mentioned that he would be leaving town.

As Jack waited he saw Charles enter and make enquiries at the front desk. Jack made sure that he was hidden from view. Charles was immediately sent away again once he was told that the Thornton's had already checked out. He didn't linger, but turned on his heel and marched straight back out of the hotel.

Twenty minutes later, he saw his wife. Thankfully she was on her own. She saw him and her face lit up into a beautiful smile. He was going to miss her so much.

"Izzy."

"Jack."

They didn't touch each other as they were in public and had to keep up appearances in case anyone saw them.

"Walk to the station with me?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

It took all of his self control not to take her hand in his.

"Jack, there has been a change of plan. You need to go to Chicago."

"Why?" Jack asked confused.

"I need you to extract a boy."

"Extract? Elizabeth what's going on?"

Elizabeth looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"He's my half brother."

"You're joking? When did you …"

"My father just told me. His safety is part of the agreement. You have to get him and take him home with you. Here's a letter from my father to his grandparents. The boy's name is Joseph Stuart. They call him Joey."

"Elizabeth …"

"You will keep him safe until I can come home, won't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"I will write a letter to Abigail and let her know you're both coming."

As they walked into the station, Jack finished filling her in on Constable O'Reilly who would be able to help her.

They looked at the schedule and found that the Chicago train was due to leave in 30 minutes.

"Here's some money for your tickets, Jack."

"That's too much money, Izzy."

"Just take it Jack. I don't know what the boy will need. Just buy him whatever is required. He's only nine years old."

"He will be fine. Especially when he finds out his beautiful sister wants to meet him."

"Jack …" she says shyly.

"I want to say goodbye to you properly Izzy."

Elizabeth looked around.

"Come on. There's a rest area down here. Hopefully there is no one else inside."

Elizabeth led him through some doors at the end of the station and pulled him into another small room that was fitted with some chairs. They were alone. Elizabeth shut the door behind them and immediately put her hands around his neck. He leant in, kissing her deeply, pulling her waist in to him so that there was no gap between them.

"Come home to me soon" Jack said as they parted momentarily.

"I will."

"Be careful, Izzy."

"You too, Jack."

They kissed each other again, pouring all of their feelings into their last kiss.

"I love you, Elizabeth. More than anything."

"I love you too, Jack. Forever."

* * *

Elizabeth went straight to her family's house. She had her bags unloaded and she stepped inside.

"Where is my mother?" she asked the butler.

"She is in the back parlour."

Elizabeth immediately walked into the parlour and found Grace, Viola and Julie.

"Elizabeth?"

"Mother."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving."

"Is there anyone else in the house right now?"

"No, it is just us."

Elizabeth went back and closed the parlour doors.

"What's going on Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sat down in front of her mother.

"It seems the Kensington's are blackmailing myself and father to get what they want. You three need to go along with everything I'm about to do. No questions. I have already spoken to Father this morning. Promise me, you will go along with it."

She watched as all three nodded at her in surprise.

"Right. Jack and I have separated for the time being and I will be getting an annulment. Looks like we need to plan a wedding by Friday, Mother."

Grace's jaw dropped to the floor. "But Elizabeth …"

"This is what the Kensington's need to see and hear. That is all you need to know right now."

Grace nodded at her slowly.

"Viola, Julie, we need to go wedding dress shopping and spread the word that this is going ahead. We need to go all out to make this believable. Got it?"

They both nodded at her.

"Right. I have a few things to do at the office. Hopefully I will run into Charles and get him on the same page. Julie? Can you give me a hand upstairs?"

Elizabeth walked upstairs to her room with Julie running to catch up.

Once inside the room, Julie pounced.

"What is going on, Beth?"

"Don't worry. The less you know, the better. Now I need help with my outfit."

"For …"

"The office. I need something very prim and proper. I need them to know I mean business."

Julie looked puzzled. "What were you thinking?"

"Darker colours indicate I'm more mature I suppose. Maybe one of those skirts with the coloured splits and a matching jacket."

"Viola has the perfect outfit. I will be back in a moment."

Julie raced out of the room while Elizabeth began brushing out her hair. Julie returned with a black skirt with pink splits in it that had a matching shirt and jacket. She had a pretty angled hat in her hand that matched the outfit.

"Where did Viola get this from?"

"She's never worn it. She decided the colour made her too washed out. But your skin tone is different. Try it on."

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror admiring her figure. The outfit did suit her perfectly. She ended up pinning her hair up on the side and the hat perched on the other side.

"Wow Beth. You look stunning."

"I don't want Charles to be interested. I want him to be concerned that he may have met his match."

"I think this will work. Put your heels on."

Julie watched Elizabeth as she stood again. Julie nodded at her, with a smile.

"Right Julie. Wish me luck!" as Elizabeth stepped back out of the room and glided downstairs to the waiting car.

* * *

Lee had ended up staying in Hamilton to see how William fared. He was very worried about him, but after hearing what Grace said yesterday he looked like he would be okay. A long recovery was the only problem as this meant the business was going to be a concern. Lee couldn't stay in Hamilton indefinitely as he still had the mill to manage. Thankfully James and Beau had been well trained by both him and Elizabeth so he knew that they could manage for a week or two without him.

Lee had called a meeting in the morning for everyone at the office to let them know of William's condition. Charles had introduced himself to Lee and advised him that he was the second in charge and should be taking over in William's absence. Lee had heard all about Charles from Elizabeth and Jack. There was no way he was letting Charles make the top decisions, even if it was for just a few days. So Lee had managed to hold the upper hand over him and Charles was sulking in the corner.

After the meeting, Lee was forced to relocate to William's office, since Charles had taken his own. Things were all going okay for the morning until Elizabeth walked in. He looked through the glass window and felt his eyes almost fall out of his head. _What on earth was she wearing? She looks amazing._

Elizabeth was walking toward him and he could tell she meant business. She wasn't smiling. She was holding her head up high as she glided down the corridor.

"Lee. How lovely to see you. It has been so long."

Lee could see several heads pop out of offices at the sound of her voice. Everyone was doing a double take when they saw Elizabeth standing there. Elizabeth had never held airs and graces but she was doing her best to appear like she did today.

"Elizabeth. Nice to see you too" he managed to say, matching her formality.

"Father has sent me to manage a few things in his absence. You wouldn't mind of course?"

"Oh no, of course not. Go ahead."

"May I speak to you in private for just a minute?"

"Yes. I am sitting at your father's desk. Please?" Lee motioned for her to move into the office.

He shut the door as she took a seat.

"Beth what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Play along, Lee. We're setting a trap" she whispered back.

"So Lee" she said in a loud voice, "I spoke to Father and he has said that my fiancé Charles should be in charge until he returns."

"Certainly. Whatever William wants."

"Is he out there?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"We are to be married on Friday and then my Father expects him to take me away for a decent honeymoon to Europe so he probably has a lot of work to do before he leaves."

"Most definitely. Europe would be lovely. Paris at Christmas. I have heard that is beautiful."

Elizabeth beamed at him.

"Yes, Paris would be lovely. I have been to London and Rome already but Paris would be nice. Tell me, do we have many shipments about to depart from Cape Fullerton in the next week? Father wanted me to confirm the numbers." Then in a whisper she added "You may have to add some ships with incomplete manifests."

"Yes, there are two ships due to depart the Cape this week." Lee answered. "What is going on Beth?" he whispered.

"Lovely. I will let him know." Elizabeth stood. "Come for dinner tonight, Lee" she whispered. "Thankyou Lee, I will be back tomorrow to see how things are going. For Father, of course."

* * *

Elizabeth walked out of the office and saw Charles waiting.

"Charles" she said in a cool voice.

"Elizabeth. I heard that you just put me back in charge."

Elizabeth inwardly cringed at his choice of words. _Back in charge? You were never in charge you fool._

"Yes, Father thought it would be best."

He stepped closer to her and Elizabeth did everything possible not to move away.

"So you have reconsidered my proposal?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be here, if I hadn't."

"Good."

He leant in and kissed her on the lips and Elizabeth held herself still trying not to be sick in her mouth.

"Maybe we could have dinner this evening?"

"I'm sorry, Charles, but I will be visiting my father this evening."

"Tomorrow?"

"I have a prior dinner arrangement for tomorrow as well. Sorry."

"Who with?"

"A very good friend who is visiting from out of town."

"What is her name?"

Elizabeth was getting angry at Charles' questions but she had to play the dutiful fiancé from here on in.

"Rosemary."

"Fine. I suppose that is okay. I want you all to myself at some stage though. Just tell me when."

"How about Friday?" Elizabeth said trying not to smirk as she said it.

"No, we must meet before that" he said before leaning in to kiss her again. Elizabeth couldn't do anything but stand completely still as his lips forced their way against hers. She was so disgusted right now. _Think about Jack, think about Jack. It will be okay. I love Jack._

"Okay, I must be off. Goodbye Charles." Elizabeth turned away quickly, trying to escape before the tears began to fall.

She raced down the corridor and made it downstairs before she heard feet running after her. She wiped her eyes quickly, hoping it wasn't Charles who was chasing her. She glanced back to see Lee.

"Beth, what are you doing? Jack is going to kill me if he knows I let that just happen twice and I didn't step in."

"We can't talk here, Lee. I will fill you in tonight."

"You said Rosie was coming tomorrow? Was that a lie or .."

"Oh no. Hopefully she is already on her way."

Lee grinned.

"Oh someone is happy. You missing her already?"

"Yes" he admitted before turning back toward the offices.

Elizabeth left and headed straight for Mountie Headquarters to meet with Patrick O'Reilly.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(22/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 44**

Patrick O'Reilly met with Elizabeth Thatcher that day. Patrick was surprised by her appearance but she seemed to be a very intelligent woman. Elizabeth filled him in on how Charles was blackmailing her and how she was going to go about catching him out. Elizabeth asked him if he could tap William's desk phone which was now being occupied by Charles.

"Miss Thatcher, we don't tap phones without any form of evidence."

"Please Constable. You have to trust me. You told Jack they were already suspected of tax evasion. Please."

Patrick nodded reluctantly.

"Can you tell me how I would find out what properties the Kensington's own?" Elizabeth continued.

"You need to go to the land and titles office."

"And they can give me a list of properties?"

"Yes. They will probably need some convincing though. You also have to hope that you don't speak to an official who takes it back to Henry Kensington that you have been enquiring."

"If he asks me, I will just say I'm making sure that marrying Charles is a wise investment. Surely a woman can ensure that a man she is going to marry is as wealthy as he appears. There is no harm in that."

"I suppose not" Patrick admitted.

"Do you know of any underground clubs that are currently selling liquor?"

"Only one down on King Street but we still haven't worked out who runs it. They shut down as soon as a cop gets near the place."

Elizabeth nodded at him, her eyes ticking over as she contemplated everything.

"Oh. Last thing. Where would I find a merchant that sells glycerine or juniper oil?"

"I'm sorry?" Patrick was confused with this woman's train of thought. It seemed to be jumping all over the place.

"If Henry and Charles have a distillery to make their own liquor, they would need these products? Who sells them in Hamilton?"

Patrick was surprised at her request but listed some different businesses that may sell the products in large quantities and handed her the piece of paper.

"Okay I think that will be all for the moment. I will be back tomorrow to advise you of my progress. If you need help tapping the phone, go to Thatcher Shipping and pretend to be a telephone repairman and speak to Lee Coulter. Tell him that Jack sent you" Elizabeth said as she rose from her chair.

Patrick looked at Elizabeth in astonishment.

"How do you know Constable Thornton anyway?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I will tell you that the second that you arrest Henry and Charles Kensington."

She put her hand out and Patrick took it to shake.

"Thank you for your help Patrick. I would prefer if you kept this conversation between us. I don't know who we can trust." She went to walk away but turned around again quickly.

"Oh, I meant to ask if you would be able to obtain a copy of the Mountie report from the Cape Fullerton office? It was an assault case accusing Charles Kensington. I know that the officials were paid and the case was dropped. I would like to find out who the Mountie official was that got paid off. We know that he must be in cahoots with Henry Kensington as well."

"I will look into it."

"Carefully?"

Patrick would have normally been annoyed, but this woman remained intriguing. "Of course, Miss Thatcher."

She grinned at him. "Thank you again Patrick. See you soon."

* * *

Jack had been travelling all day as the train finally pulled into the Chicago train station. He had slept for most of the trip, so he was feeling full of energy when he arrived. He had changed into his red serge and was planning on going straight to the Stuart residence. He alighted the train and immediately hired a cab.

"North Cleveland Avenue, please."

Thankfully William had been able to provide a street address. The only problem was going to be finding the house number. The cab weaved through the traffic before pulling up to a pretty tree lined street with large houses that sat close together. It wasn't a long street but there were at least 60 houses that he could see.

He turned to the first house and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A young woman answered. Jack gave her his brightest smile.

"Hello, ma'am. Sorry to bother you. I am looking for the Stuart residence. Would you happen to know which number house they live in?" Jack knew it was a long shot.

"Joseph Stuart?"

"Yes."

"Two doors up. Number 16."

Jack couldn't believe his luck.

"Thank you, ma'am. Good day."

Jack turned and walked to number 16. He paused for a moment before walking up the stairs and knocking.

He heard feet running around and then it was quiet again before more footsteps approached the door.

"Yes?" an elderly woman answered the door.

"Mrs Stuart?"

"Oh no. I'm the housekeeper. Mrs Stuart passed away."

"Oh I'm sorry. I needed to speak to Mr Joseph Stuart."

"Come in Constable. Mr Stuart is in the sitting room. I will see if he has a moment to speak to you."

Jack walked inside and stood to the side as the housekeeper disappeared down the hall and through a door. As Jack waited he felt like he was being watched. He glanced around and saw some eyes peering down the stairs at him. He knew those eyes too well. They matched his wife's.

Jack gave the small boy a grin and the boy pulled back, disappearing from view. A moment later he peered down again while Jack was still watching for him. When the boy saw that he had been seen, he drew himself up from his hiding spot and shyly came down the stairs.

"Hi there" Jack said.

"Hi" he said timidly.

"My name is Jack."

"You're a Mountie."

"Yes."

"What are you here for?"

"I'm here to speak to Mr Stuart."

"My grandfather?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I best speak to him first. Then I can tell you if you like."

The small boy nodded.

When Jack heard that Elizabeth had a half brother, he hadn't for a moment expected him to look like Elizabeth. When he found out that the boys mother was also Charles', he had expected to meet a mini arrogant version of Charles. This boy so far resembled a Thatcher. He looked very much like Elizabeth. The same eyes, the same nose. His hair was slightly darker than Elizabeth's but you could definitely tell they were related.

"Constable? Mr Stuart will see you now" the housekeeper called, showing him to the room.

"Mr Stuart" Jack said as he saw the frail man sitting in the arm chair, a blanket pulled up over his legs. He held out his hand to the man who shook it weakly.

"Constable, take a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Unfortunately I am not here on pleasant business, Sir. I have reason to believe that your grandson is in danger."

"Joey? Why?" the old man asked in surprise.

"Henry Kensington found out about his existence and is using the boy as leverage to blackmail several people who care about Joey."

"Who is he blackmailing?"

"William Thatcher and his daughter Elizabeth."

"I don't understand."

"If William and Elizabeth don't meet Henry's demands, he is threatening to … take care of the boy" Jack said using his words carefully.

Mr Stuart understood his full meaning.

"So why are you here Constable?"

"I have come and with your permission, I will escort Joey to a safe place where he cannot be found by Henry or Charles Kensington."

Mr Stuart sat there quietly.

"Constable, my wife passed away just a few months ago and I have already been worried about my grandson. I cannot care for him they way that a young boy needs to be cared for. If you take him away, where will he be going?"

"Mr Stuart, Elizabeth Thatcher is my wife. She found about Joey's existence this morning and immediately sent me to come get him. She is an amazing woman. She asked me to take Joey home with me to Hope Valley. It's a small country town where I am the Mountie and my wife is the school teacher. He will be safe there."

"Your wife … Elizabeth … she wouldn't hurt him?"

Jack was shocked. "No. My wife would never hurt an innocent boy."

Mr Stuart was watching him.

"I have a letter from William Thatcher corroborating my story. I understand if you don't trust me, but I promise you. Your grandson will be safe."

Mr Stuart nodded.

"I trust you, but I need to speak to Joey. Mrs Murray?" he called.

The housekeeper reappeared.

"Send Joey in please."

The little boy was shown in minutes later. Jack watched as he stood in front of his grandfather, holding his shoulders back. Jack smiled.

"Joey, this is Constable Thornton. He has come to take you to visit your older sister for a little while. Would that be okay?"

Joey turned to Jack. "I have a sister?"

"Yes. You have three actually."

"How old are they?"

"They're grown up. But Elizabeth really wants to meet you. Would you like to come with me and visit her?"

Joey nodded slowly.

"It will take a long time to get there, but we can go on a train and a stage coach. We will need to leave tomorrow. Can you be ready to go in the morning?"

Joey nodded.

"Mr Stuart will that be okay?" Jack said turning back to his grandfather.

"Yes, that will do fine. I hope I can trust you Constable to keep my boy safe."

"You can. I will protect him with everything I have."

Mr Stuart nodded.

"See you in the morning, Joey. Mr Stuart." Jack nodded to him, before he left.

* * *

Elizabeth sat down that night with Lee in the upstairs parlour, explaining her investigation. Lee sat there in amazement.

"Elizabeth, I believe you have thought of everything."

"So I obtained the property list today and have already checked three. I still have another four to confirm. Perhaps you could check out a few more on your way home tonight for me?"

"Of course. What am I looking for?"

"Underground men's clubs or anything suspicious."

Lee nodded.

"I also remembered that Henry has that assistant that always hangs around. Peter I think his name is. I found the suppliers and with a bit of a bribe they confirmed that they have had a man matching Peter's description making glycerine purchases. They confirmed the quantities and admitted that they have a monthly standing order, including the corn syrup, which was a bonus. I didn't think I'd find that since the corn syrup is so common. The next shipment arrives tomorrow and is due to be picked up. I'm going to get Patrick to watch that one to see where it is delivered and if they can trace it back to Henry."

"Good job."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I haven't found the juniper oil supplier yet but I still have three more possible suppliers to ask. Did Patrick put the tap on the phone today?"

"Yes, he dressed up as a service man. I had no idea who he was but when he said Jack sent him I figured it was something Mountie related."

"Charles didn't suspect anything?"

"No. I just told everyone we were having our monthly review in the boardroom and Charles was running it so he was unaware. You know that guy is a complete dimwit. He doesn't even know how to hold a meeting. He ended up just delegating to me anyway."

"Yes. I know. Have I forgotten anything else?"

"No. But why is Rosie coming?"

"Oh I'm going to get her to do some magic with words as only she can do."

"That she can" Lee chuckled.

* * *

By the end of Tuesday, Elizabeth had made more progress than she could have imagined. She had people hurrying around all over the city, collecting information. She had found evidence of smuggling and other illegal activity but now it was just down to convincing Patrick that they had enough to pin on the Kensington's in a court of law.

Patrick had a pair of Mountie's listening to the phone lines and that afternoon they had a break through. Charles had organised for a large shipment to be moved to Cape Fullerton via the train on Friday morning. Lee had found that it was expected to be moved across the border soon after.

They had taken photos of Henry's assistant, Peter, picking up the shipments of glycerine and corn syrup and had trailed the wagons to a storage facility. Patrick had undercover Mounties watching the premises.

Lee had uncovered two speakeasies when he investigated the other properties owned by Henry on Elizabeth's behalf. He had gone close to midnight and hovered in the darkness down an alley and seen men slipping in the back door of one establishment. The other was a bit more difficult to find but Lee got lucky when a man got thrown out the back door for apparently starting a fight.

Uncovering enough evidence and pinning it on both Charles and Henry was going to be difficult. Elizabeth needed to ensure there was enough on Charles as well. The assault case had been a lost cause. The report had vanished altogether, so apart from organising the moonshine export, everything else was in Henry's name. That was until Rosie worked her magic.

Rosie had spoken to some of her reporter friends that worked around Hamilton and she had found that Charles had been involved in multiple assault cases stretching over the last ten years. All of them involved women. With the help of her media connections, Rosie had managed to find eight newspaper clippings that reported a personal apology to Charles Kensington for mistaken identity regarding an alleged assault. Elizabeth was amazed that this had managed to pass under the scrutinising eyes of the people in Hamilton society.

All of the evidence was building but Elizbeth was beginning to worry. She had one more full day before she was expected to "marry" Charles. It was cutting it fine especially since Elizabeth was technically still married. Charles hadn't followed up on her annulment, thank goodness, and she had organised the same minister to begin the ceremony that she had to perform her wedding to Jack less than a week ago. Patrick was aware of the time frame and he knew where Charles and Henry were going to be at 2 pm on Friday afternoon.

Elizabeth had one more day to ensure that Charles got put away and could never come near her again.

* * *

Julie had been so stressed the last few days, she didn't know how Elizabeth was holding it together. The difference between "Jack's wedding" and "Charles' wedding", which she now called it, was insane.

Just under a week ago, Elizabeth had been delighted to find out that she was marrying Jack. Elizabeth and Julie had spent the morning getting ready, happily reminiscing about things that happened when they were growing up.

Today, you could cut the tension with a knife. Elizabeth had no choice but to leave all of her helpers to take care of it. Lee, Max, Rosie, Patrick and their assistants were working hard to finalise everything by 2 pm today without arousing suspicion from the Kensington's.

Elizabeth sat in the chair at her dresser as Julie pinned her hair.

"Don't make it look too pretty" Elizabeth said.

"We're not putting flowers in it. It will be plain."

"Good."

"How was last night Beth?"

Charles had insisted on having dinner with her before the wedding. Elizabeth had suspected that he wanted more than dinner, so Elizabeth insisted on having Lee there as a chaperone.

"Thank goodness Lee was there. He sat on another table some distance away and Charles still tried to grope me under the table."

Julie's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Yeah he grabbed my knee in a vice-like grip. I managed to wiggle out of it and shift my chair further away."

"Oh dear. What is going to happen when Jack finds out? Is he coming back today?"

"No. I'm going home on the train tomorrow if everything works out. I won't see him until Monday as there are no stages home on Sunday."

"You will have been apart for a week?"

"Yes. I miss him so much. I can't wait to get away from all of this and go home."

"I know. It will all be over soon. Another few hours."

"Let's hope so" Elizabeth said sadly.

* * *

Elizabeth was standing out the front of the church again. She looked up and down the street hoping to see Lee or Rosie or Patrick but the street had no familiar faces. Grace and Viola had already proceeded in.

Elizabeth had asked for a few of the Pinkerton's from the warehouse to come to the wedding ceremony and dress as guests. It was only going to be a small wedding with family but she felt better knowing her mother and sisters would be protected if required.

Elizabeth had ended up strapping her own pistol to her leg. She was hoping she wouldn't need to use it but she had been worried that Charles might have suspected that something was up. She wasn't going to let him drag her away like he did back in Cape Fullerton.

Elizabeth walked up the steps in her white gown while Julie held her bouquet. They had a small bunch of flowers, also plainer than the ones from her real wedding. They stood at the back of the church waiting for a queue. Julie finally poked her head inside and turned back to tell Elizabeth that they were waiting.

"How much longer can we delay it? We're already five minutes late" Julie said.

"We will wait another ten minutes. We're just going to have to go otherwise. I will just object to the wedding myself, I suppose."

Elizabeth was worried because she was unsure if the Mounties were permitted to arrest someone in a church. It seemed to be that it should be a sacred ground.

"Okay, just sit down there for a minute and pretend that you're sick."

"That won't be hard to do" Elizabeth said collapsing onto a nearby chair. She stuck her head between her legs and started breathing deeply.

Julie stood looking back out of the church for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Charles came flying out of the church doors.

"What are you doing Elizabeth!" he yelled.

"Charles, she's feeling really sick. Just give her a minute" Julie said coming to stand by her side.

"She's had ten. She's late."

"Charles she was just sick all over the stairs. Give her a minute!" Julie cried.

"No. She's coming now!"

Charles grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her into the church. Elizabeth almost tripped over but maintained her footing as Charles dragged her down the aisle.

She didn't get the chance to look up but she was vaguely aware of people standing at the front of the church and the hushed murmurs as they saw Charles yanking her arm. Elizabeth was trying not to stumble but gave into it thinking it would probably further convince any non-believers of the true nature of this man.

Charles promptly delivered her to the church steps and she hovered there for a minute trying not to fall. She glanced up to see the minister's surprised face. The poor man didn't know what to do. Elizabeth nodded subtly to him and he began the longer service.

Less than five minutes into the service, as the minister spoke, Elizabeth heard lots of footsteps.

"CHARLES KENSINGTON! HENRY KENSINGTON! HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD! YOU'RE BOTH UNDER ARREST!"

Elizabeth had never been so glad to hear those words in her life.

She immediately turned to see Mountie's surrounding them. A sea of red.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Note: M rated - for some minor themes.**

(23/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 46**

Elizabeth saw Mounties everywhere. Then she saw him. Jack. She ran to him.

* * *

Julie had immediately felt someone pulling her away from the scene that was unfolding. The men dressed in suits behind Grace and Viola seemed familiar and they were moving them back out of harms way. Julie turned to see a Mountie guiding her. Originally a bit dazed, this snapped her to attention and she hurried to where he was indicating.

"You cannot arrest me at my wedding!" Charles yelled, as two officers closed in on him. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and started waving it around in front of them.

"Elizabeth! Come back here!"

Julie watched Elizabeth begin to run down the aisle towards someone.

"Elizabeth!"

"Kensington! Put your weapon down or you will be shot!"

A gun shot went off as Charles fired it up at the ceiling. There were a few screams and many of the remaining wedding guests ducked down behind their chairs trying to get out of sight.

Just like everyone else Elizabeth had frozen at the sound and turned around slowly.

"Elizabeth! We are getting married today!"

Julie saw movement and realised who she had been running to. Jack was there in his uniform. He moved swiftly, closing the distance between him and Elizabeth and slipped in front of her, partially blocking her from view. Julie saw Elizabeth's hand cling to Jack's arm.

"Kensington. Put the gun down now. Last chance!" one of the Mounties yelled.

"No …" Charles began.

Another shot fired and Elizabeth jumped at the sound.

"Aaah you shot me!" Charles yelled.

"It's a flesh wound. You will be fine. Last chance."

Charles was more and more erratic looking around. Elizabeth peered out from behind Jack and then he saw them. He must have registered who Jack was and he pointed the gun at them both.

"If I can't have you, nobody will."

Two shots rang out. Julie watched in horror as she saw both Jack and Elizabeth disappear from view. Charles collapsed on the ground at the same moment.

* * *

Elizabeth had felt herself falling and shut her eyes tight. She landed hard but felt her head being cushioned. She opened her eyes to see Jack laying close to her and then she felt his arms wrapped protectively around her. His arm was underneath her head, stopping it from hitting the ground.

"Jack?"

"Are you okay? Is anything hurting, sweetie?" he said running his free hand over her.

"No, I'm fine I think. Jack, you're really here?"

"Yes. There was no way I was going to sit around at home waiting to hear if you were safe or not."

He kissed her quickly on the lips before pulling back and starting to stand up. Once he was on his feet, he crouched back down and put his hand out to help her sit up.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No, Jack I'm fine really."

Elizabeth stood up and looked down to see blood on the ground and a few drops on her dress. She looked at herself but she knew she wasn't hurt. Then she saw Jack's arm.

"Jack! You've been shot!" she exclaimed reaching for him.

"Its fine Izzy" he said as she took his arm in her hands. She could see the hole in his uniform where the bullet had entered and there was blood dripping from the other side.

"You need to get this looked at."

Jack relented. "I will be back in a minute. Just sit down here."

Jack left, walking straight out of the church as he held his injured arm.

Only then did Elizabeth look around to see what had happened. Charles was laying motionless on the ground, blood seeping out from under him. He had two Mounties, bending over him trying to stem the bleeding. Elizabeth saw Henry being dragged away in handcuffs while Carol sat in the front row sobbing into someone's arms.

Grace, Viola and Julie stood off to the side with the Pinkerton's standing around them protectively. Elizabeth was glad that she had trusted her instincts and asked them to come.

Elizabeth was about to make her way over to them when a man appeared out of nowhere embracing her. Lee.

"Oh Beth, we're so sorry we didn't make it here sooner" Lee said into her ear while he held her close.

"What took you so long?"

"We were waiting for the warrant for arrest. We had surrounded the church but we couldn't come in without it."

"I was so worried you weren't going to make it" Elizabeth admitted.

"I know. Jack was nearly pulling his hair out in frustration. The second we got the go-ahead he was screaming orders and racing in here."

"What happened to Charles? Did you see?"

"Yes, he fired the gun at you and they shot him in the chest. I don't know that he's going to make it."

Elizabeth nodded. She was just glad it was all over.

"Truthfully Beth, its better if he doesn't make it" Lee said slowly. "We didn't have enough to pin on him personally. His father, yes, but Charles had hidden behind his father's name so he was arrested as an accessory for the moment."

Elizabeth nodded, watching the Mounties trying to save him.

"I need to get out of here, Lee."

"Of course. Let's go. I will get Rosie to bring your mother and sisters."

Lee took Elizabeth's arm and began leading her away. Once outside the church, they saw a small crowd developing.

"Lee, this is going to be the talk of the town."

"Let's just get you into a car and they can take you home."

Lee pushed through the crowd and they made their way to the street. Lee hailed a cab and helped her climb inside.

"Wait!"

Elizabeth turned to see Jack running down the steps toward them, his red serge in his hand.

Lee held the door open for him and Jack jumped straight in beside Elizabeth.

"Thanks Lee."

"I'll see you back at the house" Lee said as he shut the door.

The cab moved off and immediately Elizabeth turned to look at Jack's arm, which was now bandaged.

"Is your arm okay?"

"Yes. Bullet went straight through."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"A little."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No. I need to stay with my wife" he said as he wrapped his good arm around her shoulders.

Elizabeth smiled at him. She looked down at her hands and shifted her engagement and wedding rings back to the correct finger. She leant back into his arm. She couldn't quite believe he was here and it was all over.

The cab pulled up at the Thatcher residence and Jack helped her down before paying the driver. She took his hand and led him into the house and headed straight upstairs to her bedroom. Jack trailed after her, looking around the house with wonder.

Elizabeth opened her door and pulled him inside before closing it.

"Jack, can you help me get out of this dress?"

Jack helped her undo the buttons and as soon as the dress had slipped off she pulled him to her kissing him with everything she had. She had missed him so much over the last five days and now he was finally here.

He pulled back. "Your mother is going to be here any minute" he said breathlessly.

"I don't care" she said pulling him back in, her lips feverish against his.

"Elizabeth, I want to keep going, believe me. But not right now. Come on, let's find you a dress."

He pulled her to the closet and helped her find something to wear and slid it over her head, doing up the buttons.

"You are so beautiful, Izzy." He kissed her again, gently.

They left the room hand in hand and went downstairs to greet Grace, Viola and Julie as they arrived back home.

* * *

Patrick had met with Lee in the afternoon to let him know how everything had panned out. Charles was in a critical condition in hospital and wasn't expected to make it.

Henry Kensington had allowed himself to be arrested by Patrick.

"You can take me in. I want a lawyer and I want to speak to Police Commissioner Stevens immediately" Henry instructed as he was cuffed.

"I'm sorry Mr Kensington, but Police Commissioner Stevens has been relieved of active duty immediately along with another four officers for offences related to corruption and bribery."

Patrick watched as Henry's originally confident expression, became one of worry.

"What am I being charged with?" Henry asked.

"Where do we begin?" Patrick stated. "Possession of liquor, engaging in business, unlawful production, tax evasion, extortion and bribing officials. It's a long list. I doubt you will be seeing daylight for a while so make the most of the trip to jail."

Henry Kensington was expected to receive a five year prison sentence and $5000 fine for each offence. Charles' offences were lessened to being an accessory.

Patrick had been worried about how they would keep him away from Elizabeth. Charles resisting arrest was a better outcome.

Although Patrick would never wish any man dead, after the journalist had found a paper trail of assault cases linked to Charles, Patrick had rethought his stance on the issue. Charles was a predator to women and if they couldn't put him behind bars then Charles being shot during the arrest was the next best thing.

Lee had thanked Patrick repeatedly for his help with the matter.

"I will ensure that Mr Thatcher is aware of your help."

"Really, he should be thanking his own daughter. Elizabeth is an amazing woman. She practically nailed this entire case on her own. She directed us all where to look and even managed to help bring down the police commissioner, although I will never admit that to the Mounties."

"She is brilliant. I've known her for a long time and she never ceases to amaze me!"

"I saw Constable Thornton leaving with her. Was she okay?"

"Oh yes. She's much better now" Lee laughed.

Patrick didn't understand what he meant. "I don't follow."

"Now, Jack is back. They've been apart all week."

Patrick was still puzzled.

"You don't know? Elizabeth never told you about Jack?"

"I never asked. She said she would tell me after the arrest was made."

"Jack is her husband. They were married last week."

Patrick was surprised but that all made sense. He had seen how anxious Jack was before they entered the church. He had assumed they were just good friends.

"I am just glad everything worked out" Patrick said.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning with Elizabeth wrapped in his arms. He was blissfully happy as he held his wife close to him thinking back to the night before.

Grace had insisted that Jack stay in Elizabeth's room since they were married and Jack had helped save their family from ruin. Grace had left and gone to the hospital to see William and explain everything that had unfolded.

Elizabeth had dragged Jack upstairs at the first opportunity she had after dinner. Once inside the bedroom neither of them had held anything back and they had ended up laying breathless on a pile of their clothes on the floor. They had laid there, limbs entangled, as Elizabeth told him every reason why she had missed him this past week.

"I need you Jack. I don't want to ever be parted like that again" she whispered.

"It was very unusual circumstances. I don't think we'd be that unlucky to go through that again."

"You know what I mean, Jack. I never want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me."

"You don't know that."

"No one knows how long we are going to be on this earth for. We just have to make the most of the time that we have together."

"I guess you're right" she said reluctantly, holding him a bit closer.

"I have realised this last week that when we are together, I never want you to doubt how much I love you."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Oh, you love me?" she asked playfully.

"Yes. More than anything" he said as he leant over to capture her lips.

"I think, I'm going to need a little more convincing" she said as she bit her bottom lip and looked at him seductively.

Jack chuckled. He wasn't going to complain. He stood up and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed and convinced her of just how much he loved her.

Now as he lay there in the morning light, he couldn't wait to take Elizabeth home and get out of this crazy city.

The house had been all finished when he had taken a brief look during the week when he dropped Joey off at Abigail's. The furniture he had ordered had arrived while he had been gone and some of the men in town had moved it all in for them.

Jack couldn't wait to show her. It wasn't going to be as glamorous as the house they were in right now but it would be big enough for them.

His fingers brushed down the smooth skin of her arm. She was so beautiful and he still couldn't believe that she had chosen him. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Hi sweetie" he whispered.

"Hi"

"You ready to go home today?"

"Yes, I can't wait" she said as she reached up to kiss his lips.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Sorry I have had to catch up a bit on the other story. The general consensus was keep going with this one too. I will warn you it's not going to be smooth sailing … where's the fun in that?!**

(26/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 47**

Elizabeth and Jack were finally on their way home. They had been travelling for almost two days and they were on the home stretch. They were being thrown around inside the stage coach. Even with Elizabeth clinging to Jack, she had never experienced a worse trip. There had been a lot of rain in the last week so all of the roads had deteriorated a bit and Elizabeth's back and bottom could sure tell. She couldn't wait to get to Hope Valley.

Their last day in Hamilton had involved visiting William, who had finally given Jack and Elizabeth his blessing. He didn't have a choice but as Grace stood there, nudging him while he lay in the hospital bed, William Thatcher had consented.

Julie, Lee and Rosie had all come to see Jack and Elizabeth off at the station the next morning. Lee was going to stay until William could return to work and Rosie had decided to stay for that time as well. She had a few newspaper articles she was working on since the Kensington debacle so was keen to remain behind. They had all given Elizabeth a big hug and Julie had imparted another gift bag on her as they got on the train.

Once in their compartment, Elizabeth had opened up the bag and to her surprise found all kinds of intimate apparel and books. Jack sat there, his eyes wide but definitely not disappointed, as Elizabeth shoved everything back in the bag with embarrassment. Trust Julie to be an expert when it comes to what a man likes to see on his wife.

Finally, after almost three months away, Elizabeth stepped off the coach in the main street.

She sighed in relief. "I'm home" she whispered.

"Yes, you are" Jack said from behind her. He grabbed their bags down from the stage before it hastily left town again. He took her hand in his, pulling her to him.

"I'm sure you want to go see Abigail. I will take our things home and come back and meet you for dinner?"

"Sounds good."

Jack leant in and kissed her in full view of anyone who happened to be looking their way.

"See you soon" he said as he walked off.

Elizabeth watched him go before walking to the café and letting herself in the side door.

"Elizabeth!" she heard Abigail squeal and run toward her, throwing her arms around her.

Elizabeth hugged her back. "Oh Abigail, I've missed you so much!"

"It's been forever! So much for a two week visit!"

"I know!"

"Come in. Sit down. I want to talk to you."

Abigail pulled her over to the kitchen table, forcing her to sit.

"Aren't you getting ready for the dinner rush?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh I don't care about that. I'm too excited about your return. So what's been happening in the last few months."

Abigail scurried around pouring Elizabeth a cup of tea and putting a plate of blueberry scones in front of her.

"Just working and dealing with criminals. You know, the usual."

Abigail laughed at her.

Elizabeth took a bite of the scone and let out a sigh.

"Oh, Abigail, I have missed your baking so much. These are delicious."

"I'm glad you missed me in some way" Abigail laughed.

"I missed you terribly, Abigail. I'm sure you were too busy to notice I was even gone."

"Oh believe me, we noticed!" she said emphatically. "Where's Jack?" Abigail asked, concerned.

"He's coming back for dinner."

Elizabeth saw the relief in Abigail's eyes.

"That man is head over heels for you. I only saw him briefly last week but he didn't want to be away from you for too long."

"Well that makes sense."

Abigail looked at her oddly for a moment, but it vanished again before Elizabeth could think any more of it.

Elizabeth all of a sudden remembered why Jack had come back.

"Abigail, where is Joey?"

"He will be back in a minute. I asked him to run to the mercantile for me."

Right on cue, a little brown-haired boy came back in the front door to the café. Elizabeth recognised him immediately.

He walked into the kitchen and handed Abigail a jar of spice. He hadn't noticed Elizabeth watching him.

"Thank you, Joey. I have a friend here who has been looking forward to meeting you" Abigail said as she motioned toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood up and went to kneel in front of him.

"Hi Joey" Elizabeth said in a low voice. "My name is Elizabeth."

Elizabeth saw the realisation in the little boy's eyes.

"Mountie Jack said my sister's name is Elizabeth."

"Yes. That's me. I'm your big sister."

Joey stood there unsure what to do. Elizabeth held out her arms and Joey immediately hugged her back.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you" Elizabeth whispered.

"Where's Mountie Jack?" Joey asked as soon as Elizabeth straightened back up.

"He's just gone home to put our bags away and then he will be back for dinner. Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Yes" he said eagerly.

Abigail cut in. "Why don't you go wash up and then you can give me a hand making the biscuits?"

"Yes, Miss Abigail" Joey said as he went to wash his hands in out the back.

"Has he been okay Abigail? I'm sorry to burden you with him."

"Oh no. He's your family. You gave me warning before he arrived so I had your room ready for him. Are you going to be okay sharing with him tonight?"

Elizabeth looked at her puzzled.

"Um no, I'm going home with Jack tonight."

Abigail's eyes went wide. "What?" she blurted out.

Jack walked in the café door at that moment and walked straight up to Elizabeth.

"We're all set to go home after dinner. I got food from the mercantile."

"Great. Good thinking."

Elizabeth turned to see Abigail staring at them.

"Abigail, are you okay?"

"I think I'm missing something" she said.

"Okay …" Elizabeth said waiting for her to explain.

"Did you two … Are you two …"

Abigail went silent.

"Did we two what?"

Joey walked back in. "Mountie Jack" he squealed with excitement, running toward him.

"Joey!" Jack said swinging him around. "How do you like living with Miss Abigail?"

"It's been fun. All the kids are so nice and she gives me cookies!"

"Miss Abigail's cookies are the best, aren't they?"

Abigail went back to making the biscuits, while Elizabeth stood there puzzled. Jack recognised someone in the street so went out to say hello. As Elizabeth watched her friend, she knew something was bothering her but she couldn't figure out what. Joey was helping her mix the dough while Elizabeth watched.

"Abigail, what's wrong? You're very quiet."

"I'm fine."

"Ok, what can I do to help?"

"You could bring some more wood for the stove inside."

"Glad to help" Elizabeth said standing and going out the back door to the woodpile.

* * *

Abigail couldn't work out what was going on. Elizabeth and Jack both looked happy but when she heard that they would be going home together she was lost. Elizabeth was not the type of woman that would go home with a man unless she was married but neither of them had mentioned anything. Surely they would have told her if they got married, she thought.

As she was putting the biscuits in the oven, she heard two women talking in the café.

"I just couldn't believe it. He kissed her quite passionately in the middle of the street."

"Well, they had just arrived back together. Who knows what happened while they were away?"

"It's not appropriate. She's the town's teacher and he's the town Mountie. They should have sound morals for their positions in this town. That kind of behaviour will not do."

"I did hear that he bought a house out of town. Its too big for one Mountie. It has four bedrooms."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she has already ruined herself with him. I thought he was dating Tabby. That's what she said, only last week."

"So he's ruining one woman, while dating another. That Constable is about to make a lot of trouble in Hope Valley."

"Miss Thatcher does come from money. Maybe you can behave like that in the city but in the country, everyone knows everyone's business."

Abigail listened to the conversation until Elizabeth came back in with the wood bucket.

"Elizabeth I need to speak to you" Abigail said immediately before dragging Elizabeth back out the door.

"Abigail, what's wrong?"

"You've been back in town for two minutes and already everyone is talking about you."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently they think you have ruined yourself with Jack."

Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"Why is that so funny, Elizabeth? This is serious. You were just talking about going home with him."

Elizabeth stopped laughing abruptly.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, tell me what?"

Elizabeth held out her hand. Abigail looked down to see two rings on Elizabeth's finger.

"You got married?" Abigail asked in astonishment.

"Yes. I thought Jack already told you."

"You're married … which is why you were kissing in the street and going home together tonight" Abigail said slowly, piecing it all together.

"Uh huh" Elizabeth said beaming it her.

Abigail squealed with delight as the reality sunk in.

"I am so pleased for you! Oh, you had me so worried a moment ago. But you're married! You and Jack are married!" Abigail hugged her again. "When did you get married?"

"Just over a week ago."

"But Jack was here, picking up Joey and everything. Have you even had a honeymoon?"

"Not really" Elizabeth said, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Well you need to. You don't need to go back to work for a bit so make the most of it. Christmas break begins in just over a week."

"Abigail?" a woman's voice called out from inside the café.

Abigail ducked back in to see one of the gossiping ladies standing there calling to her.

"Yes, are you ready to order?" Abigail asked hurrying out to the dining room.

"Yes."

"Sorry, I was just talking to Izzy. What will it be?" Abigail said as she held her notebook ready.

* * *

Jack came back into the café and was immediately given some odd looks by some of the diners. He saw Abigail taking orders in the corner.

Jack found Elizabeth in the kitchen and put his hand on her lower back.

"You ready for dinner?"

"Yes, but you didn't tell Abigail we were married."

Jack looked at her surprised. "She's your friend. I thought you already told her."

"When would I have had time? You were back here last week. I thought _you_ would have told her" she said.

'No, I thought you telegrammed her. I was in and out of here quite quickly. I was trying to get back to you as fast as possible."

"I appreciated that, but you should have told her in person" Elizabeth said getting more annoyed.

"You never told me that. I would have, but if you remember we parted quite quickly last week" Jack could feel himself getting worked up.

"It should have been obvious. You were coming here directly" her voice was getting louder.

"Nothing was obvious over the last week. You know that!" his voice was getting louder.

"You know what I mean!" she yelled.

"No, I don't!" he yelled back.

"Fine!" she said as she walked out the side door slamming it behind her.

Jack stood there wishing he had something to slam. He put his arms out flat on the kitchen table, his head hanging between them as he took a deep breath.

Abigail inched back into the kitchen.

"You two okay?"

"No. This is just going to take a bit to get used to, that's all" he said, frustrated.

"Look, here is some food. Take it home with you tonight. You've been travelling for days. Go home and relax and we'll see you tomorrow. Joey is fine to stay here for a bit longer. He can have dinner with me. You and Elizabeth need time to yourselves."

"Thanks Abigail." Jack picked up the basket of food that she had packed and headed out the door.

He walked around to the lake and saw Elizabeth's silhouette down near the pier.

Jack walked toward her, putting the basket down near the end, before walking out to her. He was tentative for two reasons, the other being this was the very spot that they had fallen in a short time ago.

"Izzy?" he said softly, trying not to startle her.

She turned around and he could see the tears that ran down her cheeks.

He walked straight up to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry" he whispered into her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry too. It's been a big few days."

"I love you, Iz" he said kissing her gently.

"I love you too. Take me home, Jack?" she said looking up at him.

He nodded and took her hand, grabbing the basket on his way.

* * *

Jack led Elizabeth home, her arm tucked into his as they walked quietly. At first, Elizabeth thought they were heading to the row houses but Jack, led her further out of town. They rounded the bend in the road to see the farm come into view.

"This is Mrs William's place" Elizabeth said turning to Jack.

"Yeah it was. She passed away two months ago. I bought it."

"Really?" Elizabeth looked back at the house. "It looks different though from what I remembered."

"Well I extended it a bit. Added a proper porch and a full master bedroom. It's had a fresh coat of paint and I fixed up the barn."

Elizabeth looked around. It was looking very clean and fresh. Not that Mrs William's let it get run down exactly. It had just been well worn.

Jack led her up the front steps and opened the door. Before she could walk in though, Jack scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over the threshold before slowly placing her back down again.

"Just like our wedding day" Elizabeth whispered to him.

"Mmm hmm" he said kissing her slowly.

Jack had lit a lamp inside and as Elizabeth looked around, she realised Jack had done a lot to the place. There was a large dining table near the kitchen and next to the fireplace was a new couch and a pair of armchairs. Elizabeth walked around looking at everything.

"So the place has four bedrooms. These three are the originals but they are all quite small so I had Lee help me build this one" Jack said as he took her hand and led her towards a door at the back of the house. It led through a small corridor and opened into a large bedroom with a giant bed in the middle. He had put two matching dressers on the side and a built in a massive wardrobe.

"Oh Jack, its beautiful."

"Just wait until you see it in the daylight. The view out those windows is really nice. You will love it even more."

"Thank you, Jack. You know I would have been happy in a one bedroom shack, so long as I was with you."

"I know but this gives us space. If Julie comes to visit or my mother then we will have heaps of room."

Elizabeth ran her hand over the dressers and then walked over to the bed.

"Did you manage to get a featherbed?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

Elizabeth sat down on the side. It felt like heaven. She moved back and lay down, her feet dangling over the side.

"Oh yes. That feels so good."

Jack sat down next to her, placing his hand gently in hers. "I'm glad."

* * *

Jack looked down at her bright blue eyes that stared back at him.

"I am the luckiest man alive."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well first of all, you chose me and I have no idea why."

"I love you. You're the best man that I've ever known. What's the other reason?"

"I get to do things with you that no one else can."

"Really? What kind of things?" she asked, biting on her lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

"Mmmm, this" he said as he moved up to her side, leant over and kissed her.

"And this" he said as he ran his arms along her sides and across her stomach.

She stood back up for a moment and quickly undid her blouse and skirt as he watched. He was captivated by her. She took off her shoes and stockings and climbed back onto the bed, a leg on either side of him. He lay back on the bed and watched as she unbuttoned his shirt and belt. He sat up and she slid his shirt off his shoulders.

"And that" he whispered as her lips covered his chest and neck in soft kisses. _Definitely the luckiest man alive._ He pulled her into him and undid her corset, before flipping her over and pulling the rest of their clothes off.

"And this" he whispered in her ear as he showed her just how much he loved her.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(27/07/2018)

 **CHAPTER 48**

The next day, Jack and Elizabeth didn't emerge from their bedroom until the afternoon. After the excitement and craziness from the last week, Elizabeth woke late. Jack was still asleep next to her, so she figured the stress from the last week had been eating away at him too.

She lay there noticing the view out the windows that Jack had mentioned. The mountains rose in the distance and Elizabeth could already see that the tops were covered in snow. Elizabeth lay there, with her husband exhausted beside her, feeling the most content she had been in her whole life. She didn't have a care in the world right at that moment.

* * *

Late in the day Jack got up and got some lunch for Elizabeth and carried it back to their room. He set it down on the side table and gently tried to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him slowly before her face broke into a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi. We must have just slept like the dead. Its 2 pm" Jack said, helping her to sit up. He moved the tray of food closer to them.

"I don't think I have slept in for about three months, so I am not going to make any excuses." Elizabeth reached for a cup of coffee. She wrapped her hands around the mug and inhaled the smell and sighed before sipping it.

"I was going to go into town to check on Joey. Did you want to come?"

"Yes. Jack we can't leave him with Abigail indefinitely. He's my brother. I will need to bring him back here until I hear from his mother." Elizabeth had written Carol a letter before she left Hamilton explaining everything but had not yet receives a reply.

"There is a spare bed in the other room. It was here when I bought the place so I just bought a new mattress to go on it just in case we needed it. As it turned out, we needed it sooner than I thought. We will need to get some new linen for it though."

"So that's okay? If he stays with us?"

"Of course, Izzy. For however long. It's fine."

Jack and Elizabeth finished off their late lunch before heading into town, hand in hand.

* * *

In the café, Elizabeth poured herself another cup of coffee while she waited for Joey to come home from school. Jack went to check things over at the jail. Elizabeth had expected Joey about an hour ago but he was yet to appear.

"He's probably just playing baseball with the other boys."

"So he's fitting in okay?"

"Yes. He seems quite happy."

"Good. I have time to wait. After all I haven't had a chance to catch up with you yet."

"How is married life going, Izzy?" Abigail asked.

"It's good so far, but it is so nice to be in a home. A place we will stay forever. Jack has done an amazing job fixing it up. It hardly looks like the same place."

"I haven't seen it yet."

"Maybe you could come for dinner one night when you can close the café. I can cook. Give you a night off."

"Do you remember all your cooking lessons?"

"Hopefully. Otherwise we're going to get very skinny!" Elizabeth laughed.

The back door to the café opened and in walked Joey.

"Hi Joey!" Elizabeth spoke excitedly.

"Hi Elizabeth."

"How was school?"

"Okay. I got in trouble for spelling something wrong and had to sit in the corner."

Elizabeth was horrified. "You got in trouble for spelling wrong?"

"Uh huh."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Well we better work on those words tonight. I was wondering Joey, would you like to come home with Mountie Jack and I? We have a bedroom for you if you want to spend the night there too."

Joey looked uncertain.

"What's wrong?"

"I won't get to see Miss Abigail any more?"

Elizabeth looked over at Abigail, who was smiling at him.

"Of course you will. It just means you stay with us at night and then you will still go to school during the day and you can call in and see Miss Abigail whenever you want."

"Okay."

"Alright, let's gather your things and we can go home."

* * *

Jack woke up on Thursday morning realising he had to go back to work that day. He had been off for almost two weeks and he was actually dreading how much work there was going to be waiting for him. He sat up looking across at his wife, who was fast asleep curled up under the covers. He leant over kissing her cheek, to which she let out an unintelligible noise, before he got out of bed and got ready for work.

He brought some more wood inside and put some more logs on the stove before he went to check on Joey. He was just waking up when Jack stuck his head in the door.

"Do you want to get ready for school and we can get something to eat at Abigail's?"

Joey nodded and climbed out of bed. Jack finished getting ready until Joey emerged fully dressed. Jack grabbed his book bag for him and his lunch pail that was packed the night before and the two walked side by side into town.

They made their way down the road. Jack pulled his black coat around him a bit tighter to block out the cool morning chill. He looked down at Joey who was already shivering.

"Is your jacket warm enough, Joey?"

"No. I'm still cold."

"Okay, I will get Elizabeth to see if she can find a warmer one for you."

A week before Christmas and it was bitterly cold. It looked like it was going to be a long, cold winter.

Jack took Joey straight to Abigail's and made him stand in front of the stove to warm up.

"Hi Jack. Hi Joey" she sung out as she came back from the dining room.

"Hi Abigail." Jack was helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Did you both want breakfast?"

"Yeah, I will just take something to go. Whatever you have would be great."

Jack stood to the side of the kitchen as Abigail hurried around bagging something up for him and getting a plate for Joey.

"I'm so glad you're both back. It will be nice to have things get back to normal. It's felt like there was a mass exodus in the last week. You, Lee and Rosie all left within days of each other."

"Yes, it feels good to get back to work today. Hopefully we can get back into some type of routine."

Jack looked up as the bell above the door rang.

Bill and Shane wandered in.

"Jack! You're back!" Shane exclaimed coming over to give him a slap on the back.

"Shane! Bill! Good to see you both."

"Did Elizabeth come back with you?"

"Yes. She'll probably be up to see you both today, I'd expect. Lee stayed in Hamilton until Mr Thatcher gets better. Did he let you know already?"

"No, we haven't heard anything. What happened to William?" Bill asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh well, that is quite the story" Jack said a bit shyly.

"Well … " Shane prompted.

"Um okay. Elizabeth and I were on the way back to Hope Valley a week ago but William and Charles Kensington intercepted us. They wanted Elizabeth to remain in Hamilton to marry Charles."

Jack could see Abigail hovering in the corner trying to hear his story.

"So what happened to William?"

"He had a heart attack" Jack said.

"Woah" Shane replied. "I'm guessing he's okay?"

"Yes, he's much better."

Bill was watching Jack, eyeing him cautiously.

"What made him have a heart attack Jack?"

"He … um … found out about me and Izzy" Jack said with a nervous smile.

"What about you two?" Bill prompted again, a smile on his face now.

"That we got married."

"You what?!" Shane exclaimed. "You married Elizabeth Thatcher?!"

"Yeah."

"Lucky bastard!" Shane slapped him on the back again.

Bill let out a low laugh. "So you almost killed your father in-law when you married his daughter?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

Shane and Bill were laughing loudly. Jack saw Abigail smile and go back to her cooking.

"Here you go Jack" she said handing him a paper bag.

"Thanks Abigail. Good to see you Shane, Bill. I better get back to work." Jack said excusing himself. "Bye Joey" he called out. "I will come pick you up from school today, okay?"

Joey nodded to him with a small smile.

Jack walked back to the jail. Jack wasn't surprised at Shane and Bill's reaction. Elizabeth was an amazing woman but he was worried that everyone would always think that when he told them about his wife. Elizabeth Thatcher, famous heiress, marries Mountie. Jack admitted it did sound like a fairytale – for him, not her.

* * *

Elizabeth woke to an empty bed. She didn't even remember Jack leaving. She got up and found the kitchen nice and warm from a fully stoked stove and a note on the table from him and Joey. She smiled, thinking of Jack. She found something for breakfast and had it with a cup of tea before deciding what she was going to do for the day. She really had to go see how the mill was going and she would have to stock the kitchen with some food. She hadn't had to think about cooking for so long that it seemed like a bit of a foreign concept. She couldn't even remember any recipes. She would have to go see Abigail.

Elizabeth walked into town early. She pulled on her coat, scarf and thick gloves and wandered down the road. She ran into several women who were heading up to the mill. Cat ran out of her house as Elizabeth passed.

"Izzy!" Cat ran up and gave her a hug and joined her walking to town.

"Hi Cat. How are you? How are the children?"

"They're great. I told Emily you were back and she can't wait until you come back to school. You are going back to teaching, right?"

"Yes, but who do they have at the moment?"

"Her name is Miss Peters and she is a nice girl but a bit too strict. She makes the children memorise things instead of understand them. She has a lot to learn, I feel."

"That sounds fair enough. I have to ask Abigail what type of contract she ended up signing. I'm hoping to come back after Christmas."

"Miss Thatcher!" Emily called out to her.

"Hi Emily. Its actually Mrs Thornton now" Elizabeth corrected her.

"Oh Izzy, you got married? To the Constable?" Cat asked in surprise.

"Yes. Last week actually."

"Oh congratulations! That is lovely news. He is such a nice man. I thought he seemed a bit lost when you left town all those months ago!" Cat laughed.

"Mrs Thornton, when are you coming back to school?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to speak to Mrs Stanton and find out when I'm allowed to come back."

"Okay" Emily said running ahead.

"They really have missed you. We all have."

"Are you heading to the mill now?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will walk with you."

Elizabeth parted from Cat out the front of the mill office, before she climbed up the stairs and let herself in. Bill and Shane were standing inside in front of the stove when she entered.

"Elizabeth!" Bill exclaimed approaching her and giving her a big hug. "Congratulations. We ran into Jack this morning."

"Thank you."

Shane gave her a hug too. "Congratulations, Izzy. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you Shane."

"Jack also told us about your father. Will he be okay?"

"I think so. He has had to swallow his pride a bit with everything though."

"What do you mean?"

"How much did Jack tell you?"

"Just that you got married and your father and Kensington tried to stop you and then he had a heart attack."

"Oh there's so much more than just that" Elizabeth said pulling up a chair. Bill and Shane copied her and sat forward eagerly as she began to tell them the rest.

* * *

Jack was sitting at his desk. The jail was freezing. No one had been in here for weeks and it was taking a bit to warm it up. He still had his jacket on and the glove of his left hand. He had the right glove off only so that he could write, but he was breathing on it every few minutes to keep it warm. He had all kinds of cases that needed to be written up including theft and assault.

As Jack sat there writing, he was disturbed by footsteps up the stairs and a loud knock on the door before it opened immediately.

Tabby was here again. Jack inwardly groaned. This woman was certainly persistent. She would not take no for an answer.

"Tabby. How can I help you?"

"Jack, you've been gone for two weeks. Weren't you going to let me know that you were back?"

"Aaah, no. There was no reason to do that."

"Why ever not?" she smiled at him with bright rouge covering her lips.

"Because we are not courting, there was no reason to."

"Oh Jack, don't be silly" Tabby said with a grin as she came closer to Jack's desk.

"I'm not being silly. I'm being honest. We're not courting. We were never courting. Was there anything else you needed while you were here?"

"No, just you."

Jack was incredibly uncomfortable. This woman drove him crazy - in a bad way. He turned back to his paperwork, hoping that she would leave, but instead he felt her come around behind him. When she touched his collar he was done. He stood up abruptly.

"You need to leave. I have work to do."

"Oh Jack. You don't need to be shy around me."

"I'm not shy."

Tabby walked to the door. "Why don't you take me out to dinner tonight. 7pm. At the saloon." She walked out before he could reply with a resounding no.

Jack shook his head and ignored her. She could wait at the saloon on her own.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking back down the main street when she saw Tabby come out of the jail and straighten her blouse and skirt before heading across the road. _Why was she straightening her clothes after seeing Jack?_

Elizabeth went straight to the jail and after a quick knock walked in to see Jack let out a large sigh.

"I told you …" he said annoyed before he looked up to see Elizabeth.

"Hey, sweetie. I thought you were someone else" he said standing up and coming over to her. He kissed her gently before pulling her back toward his desk. He sat down before pulling her into his lap.

She sat there as his hands ran around her waist. She went to put her arm around his neck when she noticed the red lipstick on his jacket. She pulled back.

"What was Tabby just doing in here?"

"Being persistent."

"What do you mean? She's still chasing you?"

"Yeah, although I can't figure why. She knows we're married."

"Does she?"

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew."

"So why is there lipstick on your collar?"

"What?" Jack looked at her horrified.

Jack jumped up almost throwing Elizabeth onto the floor and was pulling off his coat as quickly as he could.

"Where?" he said flustered, just as he found it.

He pulled out a handkerchief and raced over to the washbowl in the corner and was wiping it like crazy.

Elizabeth just watched. He wasn't acting nervous exactly, but she didn't think he looked entirely innocent.

When he finished, he put his coat next to the stove to dry and turned back to Elizabeth.

"Right, well I'm going to go" Elizabeth said turning.

"No, Izzy, wait."

"Jack, its fine" she said as she walked to the door and opened it. She could hear him coming after her when she reached the top of the jail stairs. He grabbed her arm.

"It's not what you think. After the last couple of days do you really believe I could think of anything but you?"

"No" she smiled shyly. She wasn't going to admit it but he occupied most of her thoughts as well. "But I don't think she knows we're married. Why are you so ashamed to tell everyone?"

"I'm not ashamed, I've just not been forthcoming."

"Why?" she said exasperated.

"Because so far everyone I have told doesn't believe me. The fact that Elizabeth Thatcher would marry a Mountie seems to be quite unbelievable." Elizabeth could see the hint of disappointment in Jack's features.

"Well, they can believe this." Elizabeth stepped in and kissed him, her hands pulling him into her. Jack responded eagerly.

As they pulled back, Elizabeth could see people hovering out of the corner of her eye. Jack's arms still stayed around her.

"You do realise we need Rosie here. She could have spread the news quickly for us" Elizabeth laughed.

Jack still had a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I wasn't being a coward, I just thought it would be better if we were there together."

Elizabeth nodded and Jack went to kiss her again before they were interrupted by a shriek.

"Izzy!"

Elizabeth turned around to see Faith bounding up to them.

"Faith!"

Faith threw her arms around Elizabeth, pulling her close.

"I have missed you so much. This town has been very quiet without you!"

"I've missed you too!"

Elizabeth could now see there were a lot of people watching. There's no time like the present.

"So did anything happen while you were away?"

"Well" Elizabeth said turning back to Jack, "Jack and I got married!" She spoke loudly, hoping that Florence or someone with a loose tongue would hear.

"You're kidding?" she said seriously, before breaking into a grin and squealing.

"Congratulations!" she said hugging Elizabeth again and then throwing her arms around Jack too. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you."

"That does explain a few rumours I heard this morning when I got back to town" Faith said knowingly.

"What rumours?"

"You don't want to know!"

Elizabeth dismissed it. "Where have you been?"

"Just to Buxton to get some more supplies. I stayed overnight and got back this morning."

"Come to the café with me? We will leave Jack to get back to work."

"Sure."

Elizabeth turned back to Jack, quickly pecking him on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Yes, I'll see you at home. Bye Faith" he said as he turned back into the jail.

Faith looped her arm through Elizabeth's as they walked down the street.

"I can't believe you got married. Didn't waste any time, did you?" Faith laughed.

"Well, it did feel like a long time that we were apart."

"Jack was pretty lost after you left."

Elizabeth smiled. That was about the third person to say that now.

"Tell me about Tabby. She seems to still be after Jack." Elizabeth said. If anyone was going to give her the truth, it would be Faith.

"Tabby? Oh, I think she's been telling people that her and Jack are courting" Faith said quietly.

"But something must have given her that impression. Did he take her to dinner while I was away?"

"Oh no. I think Jack is nice to everyone but some women might misinterpret that to mean he's interested. Everyone knew you two were courting before but the last thing people probably saw was the argument before you left."

Elizabeth agreed that did seem right.

Faith opened the door to the café and they walked in only to be immediately mobbed by angry women.

* * *

Abigail had been in the kitchen when she heard a commotion outside.

"Would you look at that? Kissing like that in broad daylight. They should be ashamed of themselves."

Abigail was still at the stove so she couldn't walk away from the chicken fried steak she had just put into the pan.

She could see a bunch of ladies surrounding the door.

"They're coming this way" one of them said and the ladies all scattered.

Abigail saw Elizabeth coming into the café so she pulled the steak off the stove and went to greet her. Abigail was too late. The second that Elizabeth walked in the door, the ladies pounced on her.

"Miss Thatcher, how could you do that?"

"Do you not realise how immoral your actions are?"

"Just because you own the mill, does not mean you can do whatever you want in this town!"

"Don't think you will be permitted to teach our children now!"

"Floozy" someone muttered.

Elizabeth stood there wide eyed as all of the insults were thrown at her.

"Ladies!" Faith interrupted in a loud voice. " _Mrs Thornton_ and I were just after a cup of coffee. Could we at least get out of the doorway and sit down?" Faith pulled Elizabeth in and they headed straight for Abigail.

"Mrs Thornton?" one of them said as they passed.

"Yes. Elizabeth and Jack were married while they were away. Didn't anyone tell you?" Abigail said as she pulled Elizabeth into the kitchen.

"Is that what people really think of me?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"No, Izzy. They just didn't know." Abigail spoke with assurance but she could see the hurt in Elizabeth's eyes.

"How about we have something to eat?" Faith said.

"Why don't we throw a wedding party for you on Saturday night? We can ask everyone to come to the saloon and …" Abigail suggested.

"No. I don't want to waste my time with any of those women" Elizabeth said quietly still looking down at her hands.

They sat there in silence before she suddenly raised her head up and squared her shoulders. "Abigail, would it be possible to have a wedding reception here on Saturday night? We can just have you, Faith, Shane, Bill, Frank, Joey, Cat and her children. That will be enough. Just our closest friends."

"Of course, Elizabeth. I would be honoured. I will close the café for the night and we can celebrate."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "Thank you Abigail. You are a wonderful friend."

"Hey, what about me?" Faith asked.

"You are wonderful too!" Elizabeth laughed. "I wish you both could have been at the wedding. I would've had you both in my bridal party. As it was, Lee and Julie were the only two guests we had there."

"Only two?" Faith asked in surprise. "Why? Where was your family?"

"We did it secretly. Father didn't approve."

"Oh no" Faith said coming to give her a hug.

"Don't worry, Faith, it all worked out. It was a crazy week though."

"You will have to fill me in. I like hearing about all things crazy!" Faith said happily.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To the readers: Sorry these updates have been a bit slow. I'm doing my best to release one every few days but balancing the stories is hard. I should have thought about that at the beginning.

(1/08/2018)

 **CHAPTER 49**

Elizabeth sat with Abigail and Faith in the afternoon, catching up on all the happenings in Hope Valley.

"I can't believe how much I missed in only a few months!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes, well we seemed to miss out on a lot in Hamilton too" Faith said. "I still can't believe that you're married!"

"Neither can I sometimes" Elizabeth grinned.

"Don't worry, Faith. You won't be far behind her" Abigail said as she poured them more tea.

Elizabeth turned to her friend. "What? Who?" she said in surprise.

Faith gave her a shy smile. "Shane."

"Really?" Elizabeth was truly happy for her friend. "That's great news, Faith."

"Don't get carried away. We are just courting."

"It won't be long" Abigail muttered.

Faith looked sideways at her and Elizabeth laughed. Her two friends seemed to be much closer than they were when she left.

"You will make a beautiful bride" Elizabeth added knowing full well what her friend's reaction was going to be.

"Stop it, you two! We're not engaged yet!" Faith's eyes sparkled though at the thought. "I better get back to work before you two plan my whole wedding. Without a groom, nonetheless."

Once Faith had left, Elizabeth asked Abigail about the school teacher position.

"How long was the contract signed for?"

"There was no contract. She was just supposed to be here until you returned."

"Okay, so I can go back after Christmas?"

"Yes. I will speak to Miss Peters this afternoon."

"Thank you, Abigail. I'm really looking forward to getting back into the classroom. I've always been good at the business side of things, but teaching is what I truly enjoy."

"I also want to speak to you and Lee when he returns. About the mill."

"What about it?"

"I've had a lot of people writing to me asking what work there is available in the town. I understand the mill is basically at full production right now and you are not taking too many more workers. I was hoping you might consider some form of expansion or helping to open some other businesses in town."

"There's a good chance. Perhaps you should organise a town council meeting and we can go from there."

"Okay, thank you Elizabeth."

"Well I better get home and try and cook some dinner" Elizabeth said with a groan.

"Why don't you take something from here?"

"No, Abigail. I can't live off your food forever …" Elizabeth said before laughing to herself. "That came out wrong. I could definitely live off your food for my entire lifetime. What I meant was, I'm a wife now. I'm supposed to cook for my husband, right?"

"Yes, but you can cheat now and again. You just let me know."

"Thanks Abigail."

* * *

No sooner had Elizabeth left than Jack emerged. Abigail was standing in the kitchen when she heard some women in the dining room.

"Congratulations Constable" they all sung out happily.

Jack nodded to each of them, accepting their congratulations, as made his way over to Abigail.

"Well, they seem cheery" he said.

"It's just as well I set them straight. They had already started the rumours that you had ruined Elizabeth yesterday."

"Ruined her?"

"You know? Enjoying yourself with an unmarried women."

"Oh." Jack blushed. "How did that happen?"

"You know how people in this town talk when they see something that they don't understand."

"I guess kissing Izzy on the street may have helped to fuel the rumours" he said grinning.

"That it did. What can I get you?"

"Just some cookies. I'm heading over to pick up Joey."

Abigail nodded before grabbing a paper bag and putting some freshly baked cookies inside.

"There you go."

"Thanks Abigail" he said as he fumbled for some coins.

"Don't worry about it Jack."

"I'm always getting free things off you Abigail."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have any business if it weren't for you and Izzy, so don't worry about it."

Jack sighed. "Fine. Thank you."

Jack stood out the front of the school waiting for the children to finish their day. A few of the parents stood with him talking.

"Who are you waiting for, Constable?" asked Sarah, Opal's mother.

"Joey."

"Oh yes. Opal has mentioned him. Do you know if Miss Thatcher will be back soon?"

"Hopefully, my wife will be able to come back after Christmas" he said, watching Sarah's expression turn to one of surprise.

"Oh, you and Miss Thatcher got married?"

Jack nodded.

"That is wonderful news. Opal will be glad to hear that Mrs Thornton will be back. So will I, to be honest."

"Really?"

"Yes, some afternoons I have had to wait in the cold for an hour or more. Keeping a six year old back on detention is going a bit far, I feel."

"Opal has been in detention?"

"The whole class has. This new teacher is too … young."

"Elizabeth is young" Jack said, puzzled.

"Yes, but she is a natural with children. There's a difference."

After more than half an hour, Jack finally heard the bell ring inside and a stream of children flowed out the school doors. They seemed eager to leave but none of them looked too happy. He saw Joey in the middle and when he saw Jack, his face lit up and he ran toward him, along with some of the other children.

"Mountie Jack" they all called.

"Hi everyone. How was your day?"

"Terrible" Joey moaned. They all groaned something different. "Miss Peters gave us all detention because Robert forgot his lunch pail."

"But his mother just had a baby!" Jack exclaimed. He had heard that Robert's mother had a long and painful labour over the last few days and a new baby was finally born yesterday. Happy and healthy, along with his mother, much to everyone's relief.

"She wouldn't listen" Robert said.

"Let me go have a word to her."

"No!" Robert exclaimed.

"Why? Someone needs to tell her" Jack patted Robert on the shoulder.

"No, there's only one day left of school. I don't want detention again tomorrow."

"It will be fine. Stay here for a moment with Joey."

Jack turned toward the schoolhouse and strode up the stairs. He knocked on the open door before entering.

"Hello? Miss Peters?" he called out.

The young woman behind Elizabeth's desk looked up. She would have only been two years younger than Elizabeth at most and a far sight less pretty. She was simply plain. Her hair was plain, her dress was plain. Then she spoke.

"Yes? You are?"

Her voice was plain too.

"Constable Thornton, ma'am."

"What can I do for you Constable?"

"The children just said that they got detention because Robert forgot his lunch."

"Yes. And …" she prompted.

"Robert's mother had a baby yesterday. That is a good reason why he had no lunch."

"That is no excuse. He should have made his own lunch instead of expecting his mother to do it."

"He's only ten."

"So?"

"He's ten!" Jack reiterated, his tone stern.

"So?" she repeated.

Jack shook his head. "Why did all the children have to stay back then?"

"To make sure the others don't make the same mistake."

"Surely, missing out on lunch is enough of a repercussion for forgetting your own lunch pail."

"Are you the teacher, Constable?"

"No."

"Do you have a child in my class?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because they are children and you should be treating them like children" Jack said, annoyed.

"I will be the judge of how the children should be treated. Good day Constable."

Miss Peters looked back down at her desk and ignored him. Jack turned and left. Joey and Robert were still waiting.

"She didn't listen, did she?" Robert said as he turned to walk home with them.

"No. You were right. Sorry Robert."

"Thanks Mountie Jack. At least you tried."

Jack and Joey walked Robert home before turning to the homestead. They were now more than an hour late and Jack was sure Elizabeth would have been wondering where they were.

They entered the house to see Elizabeth carrying wood in from outside.

"What are you doing?" Jack said running over to help her.

"Putting more logs on the stove" she said as she dropped them into the wood bucket before he could reach her. She picked the top one up and put it in the stove and shut the door.

"Why are you carrying four when you only need one?"

"I didn't want to go back out in the cold. I was saving time" she said as she picked up the wash basin and filled it with fresh water from the pump.

"I can look after the wood."

"So can I" she said defiantly.

"Wood is a man's job. Your job is cooking."

"No, I want to do the wood. You can cook."

"I'm not good at cooking."

"Neither am I."

Jack sighed. "What is this about Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked at him as if he had four eyes. "I don't want to cook."

"Izzy, you have to cook. What are we going to eat otherwise?"

"Nothing. Unless you cook."

They were going around in circles.

"Fine" he said as he looked in the kitchen cupboards to see what they had. He pulled out some carrots, potatoes and onions and started chopping them. He had no idea what he was doing. "Maybe we should do it together, since we both hate it."

He watched as she relented and stood up to help him. She pulled the meat out of the icebox and stood next to him and began dicing that too.

Joey sat down at the table and pulled out his school books and got started on his homework.

Jack smiled to himself.

* * *

Faith was sitting in the saloon waiting for Shane. He was supposed to be finished work at the mill by now but she was yet to see him. She had received a nursing journal in the mail today, so she had it in front of her and was trying to concentrate on the words in front of her. After a long day in the clinic, she was struggling.

Faith looked up to see Tabby walk in, all dressed up. She was a nice looking woman but her attitude was all wrong. She sat down at a table nearby, clearly waiting for someone. She had a big smile on her face as she watched the door.

At that moment, Shane and Bill walked in. Faith saw Tabby's smile falter when she noticed who it was but continued watching the door as Shane came toward Faith.

"Hi Faith."

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Good. Did you see Elizabeth?"

"Yes. That's great news isn't it!"

"Yeah, I'm really happy for them both. They really suit one another" Shane agreed.

Bill came over to the table with a drink for each of them and took a seat.

"How was your day Faith?"

"Good."

"Did you get what you needed from Buxton?"

"Yes, thankfully."

Faith's eyes were still focused on Tabby with curiosity.

Shane leant in. "What are you staring at?" he whispered.

"Tabby. I'm trying to work out who she's waiting for. She was only saying last week that her and Jack were courting. I'm surprised she has taken the news so well."

Shane stood up and smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered in a serious tone.

"I'm going to find out for you."

"Why? No!" she whispered.

"You're not going to find out unless I go ask." Before Faith could object, Shane had turned and gone to the bar and with another drink in hand he walked purposely back past Tabby's table.

"Hi Tabby" he said innocently.

"Hi Shane."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes. I have a date" she said smiling.

"That's nice. Who is the lucky fellow?"

"Jack, of course."

Faith's hand went straight to her mouth but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"The Constable?" Shane asked.

"Yes. There is no other Jack in town."

"Well, I was hoping I was wrong. Jack's married, Tabby. You can't be having a date with him."

"Of course I can. We're courting."

"Um, your definition of courting must be different to everyone else's. Jack got married two weeks ago."

"What?"

Faith watched as what Shane had just said began to sink in.

"Jack married Izzy two weeks ago" Shane repeated.

Faith watched as Tabby's face turned a bright crimson. "He WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Yeah, sorry Tabby. I thought everyone knew."

She stood up and stormed out of the saloon. Faith stood up and moved to the window and watched as Tabby climbed up the steps to the jail and banged on the door. Tabby tried to open the door but it was locked. Then she stomped off down the street.

Faith whirled around.

"Wow!" she whispered as Shane stood there flabbergasted.

* * *

Abigail was racing around the café on Friday morning. She served Florence her coffee and noticed Tabby and Jenny come in and sat at a table near the kitchen. She served their food and while there was a break in customers, Abigail got stuck into some scone dough. She had her hands covered in flour and butter when she heard Tabby and Jenny's conversation float into the kitchen.

"She must have trapped him. I don't believe it. Why else would he marry her?" Tabby's voice was angry.

"She's a Thatcher. She's rich. What man wouldn't marry her?"

Abigail's ears pricked up. She kept kneading the dough.

"You're kidding right?" Tabby said frustrated. "No, she must be pregnant."

"Izzy is one lucky woman to have Jack all to herself" Jenny sighed.

"Poor Jack."

Abigail rolled her eyes as she patted out the scones and hurriedly tried to cut them and get them in the oven.

* * *

Florence was sitting quietly at the café enjoying her morning coffee before heading to work. As she sat there she saw Tabby and Jenny from the mill come in and sit at another table. Florence wasn't normally one to eavesdrop but when the opportunity presented itself, she would never object.

She heard Tabby mention "Jack" a few times in conversation but couldn't hear what they were saying. Florence was well aware of Tabby's interest in the Constable.

Florence sat there, craning her neck trying to hear anything.

"Pregnant."

"Izzy."

"Jack."

Florence's eyes went wide. _Well, that would explain the urgent wedding_. She put some money on the table and hurriedly raced out the door.

By the time Florence reached the mill, she had told at least five other women what she had just heard.

* * *

Jack was on his way back from his rounds when he passed Peter, one of the mill workers, walking back to town. Jack jumped off Sergeant and walked with him toward town.

"Congratulations Jack. I heard your news. Not wasting any time are you" he laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

Jack was puzzled. Peter had already congratulated him on the wedding the day before.

"What are you talking about?" he said as they neared the town edges.

"The baby."

Jack looked at him in surprise.

"What baby?"

"Um, I heard Izzy was expecting" Peter said nervously.

"Who told you that?"

"I think Florence heard it from Abigail's."

 _Abigail knows? I suppose that would be plausible. How does everyone else in town know before me though!_

Jack didn't even say goodbye. He ran toward the café, tying Sergeant outside, before running inside.

Abigail just came out of the dining room.

"Have you seen Izzy?" he asked breathless.

"Is there a problem?"

"I have to find her!"

Abigail's face grew concerned.

"She went out riding."

"She shouldn't be riding! Where'd she go?"

"I have no idea. She said she had to check out some land out past Mick's place. She wouldn't go far in this weather."

Jack raced out the door, jumped on Sergeant and bolted out towards the land.

* * *

Elizabeth was standing in the grove of trees looking around. This would be good land for milling. Mick had been willing to lease it to the mill so that he could have it cleared for farming. After looking at the trees, Elizabeth believed it would be a good deal.

As Elizabeth stood there, she could here a horse approaching.

"Elizabeth!" Jack's voice was heard through the trees.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called back in surprise.

"Where are you?!" he yelled.

"Here!"

He came between the trees and jumped off his horse. He tied the reins to a tree.

"What are you doing out here?!"

"I'm looking at the land" she said, puzzled by his appearance. He was puffing and his hair was all dishevelled. Not that she minded, she liked it like that.

"When were you going to tell me?" he said, still breathless.

 _He must have ridden out here really hard._

"It's for the mill, not us. Are you okay?" she walked toward him, concerned.

"Not the land" he shook his head.

"What then?"

"The baby."

Elizabeth shook her head in surprise.

"What baby?"

"Your baby."

"I don't have a baby."

Elizabeth was so confused.

"You're not pregnant?"

"No. We've only been married two weeks … I suppose we could be …" she thought. _Two weeks would have been enough time theoretically_. She saw his eyes change and she quickly corrected her thought that came out loud. "But we're not!" she said firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. As of yesterday. Certain. Not pregnant."

"Everyone's saying you're pregnant."

"Who is everyone?"

"The entire town."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide in surprise.

"The whole town?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah."

Elizabeth groaned. She watched Jack's expression and realised why he was so frantic when he arrived.

"Don't you think you would have been the first to know?" she asked.

"Maybe."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Jack, come on! I would've spoken to Faith first for confirmation and then you would have been the next one on the list!"

"Promise?" he asked as his hands went to her hips.

"Yeah, I promise."

He leant in and kissed her.

"Good. I am slightly disappointed though" he flashed her a dimpled grin as his hands wrapped around her tighter.

Elizabeth put her hands on his chest.

"Jack, we've never talked about kids but I'm hoping to have more time with just the two of us for a bit."

"Us and Joey, anyway."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Yeah, about that. Carol wrote to me. She's coming to get him" Elizabeth said sadly.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(3/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 50**

Elizabeth had received a letter that day from Carol Kensington stating that she would be coming to pick up her son and take him home. Elizabeth didn't know if home meant Chicago or Hamilton, but as soon as she read the letter her heart dropped.

She had been hoping to get to know her little brother but instead after only a couple of days, he was going to be whisked away again.

Jack and Elizabeth rode back into town. Jack took Elizabeth's horse back to the livery while Elizabeth walked to the schoolhouse to wait for Joey. Being the last day before Christmas break, Elizabeth was surprised that the children hadn't been let out yet.

A few of the mothers came to offer their congratulations and Elizabeth set the record straight about the lack of a pregnancy. She chatted to them about coming back to school while they waited. Nearly an hour late, the children finally ran out the door. _An hour late!_ Elizabeth couldn't believe it.

She watched as Miss Peters stood at the top of the steps. She didn't say goodbye to any of the children. Rather she just glared at everyone and everything. Joey bounded up to Elizabeth and threw his arms around her.

"Come on, Joey, let's go home." Elizabeth led him away from the school.

"Is it true that you are going to be teaching us next year?" Joey jumped up and down next to her as they walked.

"Yes, I will be teaching at the school next term."

"Yay" Joey said excitedly. "Everyone says you are heaps nicer than Miss Peters."

Elizabeth just smiled.

As they walked home, everything that came out of Joey's mouth revolved around his future in Hope Valley. Elizabeth had no idea how she was going to break the news to him. Jack met them on the road. He took Elizabeth's hand and the three of them walked the rest of the way home together.

When they went inside, Elizabeth knew she had to get the news over and done with.

"Joey. We need to sit down and talk to you about something."

"Okay. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I wrote to your mother to let her know where you were."

"My mother?"

"Yes."

"I don't have a mother."

Elizabeth looked at him bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have a mother or a father. It was Grandfather and Grandmother and then she died. Now it's just Grandfather, you and Mountie Jack."

"Oh Joey, I'm terribly sorry. Your mother is coming to see you."

"My mother?"

"Yes."

"But she's your mother too?"

"No. We have the same father, not the same mother."

Elizabeth watched as Joey's eyes ticked over.

"Is she going to live here with us?"

 _This is so hard. I can't believe he doesn't know who his mother is._

"No, Joey."

"Where is she going to live?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "She's going to take you home with her."

"Where is home?"

"I don't know."

"But you won't be coming with me?" She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"No. I have to stay here with Jack."

Joey's eyes begun to fill with tears. "I don't want to leave."

"I know" she said holding out her arms.

He hugged her tight.

"But you know, you are always welcome to come back here whenever you need to. So long as your mother agrees. Okay?"

He nodded slowly and looked at Jack.

"You will write to us too, won't you?" Jack asked.

Joey nodded again.

"Okay, there's no point being sad for the next few days. It's the holidays now! What should we do first, Joey?"

"We need a tree!"

"That we do! First job tomorrow, Elizabeth!" Jack said eagerly.

* * *

The next day Jack, Elizabeth and Joey traipsed out past the tree line trying to find a Christmas tree. Elizabeth had seen some perfect ones just the day before but they were too far away and they would need a wagon to bring it back.

Joey had been so excited. He was running ahead of them, ducking in and out of the trees until he stopped.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed.

Jack looked at the tree and wondered how heavy it was going to be to drag it all the way home. It was a nice tree, he would admit.

"Okay. Let's cut it down. Out of the way, Joey."

Jack felled it with his axe and then the three of them took a hold and half carried and half dragged it back to the homestead. Jack gave it one final shake before he heaved it into the house and set it up against the wall.

Elizabeth collapsed on the couch exhausted.

"That … was … way too … heavy."

Jack plopped down beside her.

Joey stood there admiring his tree.

* * *

Elizabeth was getting ready in their bedroom for their reception dinner. Elizabeth was standing there in her underclothes and corset, rummaging through the wardrobe for a dress. She knew which one she wanted to wear but she couldn't find it.

"Where is it? It must be here somewhere" she said to herself.

She didn't notice Jack come up behind her until he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him and she let out a shriek.

"Jack! What are you doing?! You scared me half to death!"

"Yeah, well you are killing me too. You shouldn't be allowed to walk around in our bedroom dressed like that when we are supposed to be going out! How am I going to keep my hands off you now?"

Elizabeth glanced over to the door making sure it was shut before she turned into him and kissed him longingly, before pulling back slowly.

"You're kidding?! You cannot do that!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's just a taste of what you can have when we get home" she said, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Fine. We're not going. We're staying here then."

Elizabeth laughed. "We can't. We're the guests of honour!"

"Well hurry up and put some clothes on before I do something you will regret."

Elizabeth laughed harder.

"I'm trying to find my dress."

"Which one?"

"The peach coloured one."

"Elizabeth, you have about fifty dresses here. Just pick one. You look stunning in all of them."

"Yes, but the peach one was the one we wore on our first date."

"Why don't you just wear your wedding dress?"

"Really?"

Elizabeth hadn't thought of that.

"Why not? You looked stunning in it and it is our wedding reception. You won't be able to wear it again."

"I suppose not."

"Plus, I have some amazing memories of taking that dress off you. I'm sure we can make some more later tonight."

"Joey is just down the hall, Jack!"

"He won't hear anything from me. You on the other hand …"

She slapped him playfully. "Out."

"But I …"

"Nope I need to get ready. Go."

Jack hung his head like a naughty schoolchild and left the room. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Abigail had done a beautiful job setting up the café for the reception. She had moved all of the tables so there was just one long table down the centre of the room. She had white paper hanging across the ceiling. The table was covered in sprigs of mistletoe and poinsettia, the only decorations anyone could find at this time of year. Most of their guests were already waiting.

Jack lead Elizabeth in and took her coat to reveal her beautiful wedding gown. There was a collection of ooohs and aaahs from the women as they hurried around Elizabeth to take in the details of her dress. Joey ran past to see Gabe, Miles and Emily who were sitting in the lounge next to the kitchen.

Shane and Bill came to shake Jack's hand and pull him toward the table where they handed him a beer. Abigail and Cat went into the kitchen to finish preparing the food. Faith stood with Elizabeth deep in conversation, barely above a whisper.

"I didn't get the chance to speak to you yesterday or today" Faith said quietly.

"About?"

"Tabby."

"What about her?"

"She was waiting at the saloon for Jack on Thursday night. She was under the impression that she was on a date with him."

"You're kidding?"

"No. Shane went up and asked her. She was unaware that you and Jack were married."

"I don't understand her. She's obsessed with him."

"I know."

"Did you hear the rumour the other day that I was pregnant?"

"Yes! Where did that come from?" Faith said with wonder.

"It was traced back to here, but I'm not sure who started it."

"You are going to have to be really careful. The whole town seems to take such an interest in your life."

"Great. Thanks" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Did you talk about children or something and someone overheard you?"

"No. Nothing. The problem is people just hear one or two words of a conversation and string them together and jump to conclusions."

They were interrupted by Abigail announcing dinner was almost ready. Elizabeth came straight over to Jack's side and he put his arm around her waist. Abigail ushered everyone to their seats before she began bringing out the entrees.

Jack and Elizabeth had a great night with their friends. There was a lot of stories and laughter. They couldn't have hoped for a better wedding reception. The children moved to the lounge next to the kitchen after dessert while the adults continued their conversation.

Towards the end of the evening, Gabe came in and tapped Jack on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Cat watched her son in surprise. Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"I'll be back in a moment" he said as he kissed her cheek and excused himself from the table.

Ten minutes later he hadn't returned. Elizabeth stood up and helped clear the dishes, much to Abigail's, Faith's and Cat's protests. Elizabeth went to check on Joey where he was sitting with Gabe talking about something.

"Gabe. Where did Mountie Jack go?"

"Outside. Someone came asking for him."

"Who?"

"Oh, I don't remember her name. She works at the mill with Ma."

She turned around to see that Faith had heard the conversation.

"Do you think he means Tabby?"

"I don't know" she said puzzled.

* * *

Gabe had asked Jack to come out to the kitchen for a moment. Jack had presumed it was in regards to Joey so immediately he went with him. What he didn't expect to see was Tabby standing near the door of the kitchen looking visibly upset. He mistakenly assumed something had happened and she needed a Mountie.

"Tabby. What's happened?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Okay."

She turned back to the door and opened it to go out in the cold. Jack glanced toward his coat that sat on the rack at the front door. _I will just find out what the problem is and then I will go back for my coat._ He ducked out into the cold.

Immediately when they got outside he could hear her crying.

"Why?" she wailed.

"Why what?"

"Why did you marry _her_?"

Jack sighed. This woman was ridiculous. He just had to tell her the truth and hoped that she would be alright.

"I've been courting Izzy for months. I love her."

"You promised me."

"I didn't promise anything. We never even went on a date."

"Yes, we did."

"No, we had dinner in the saloon with a bunch of other people before Izzy and I began courting."

"What about all those lunches I brought you?"

"I thought you were just being nice."

"No, that was because I liked you. I love you, Jack."

Tabby looked up at him. She was standing closer than he realised. Before he could reply, she grabbed him, her hands clinging to his neck and her lips went straight to his.

* * *

Elizabeth grabbed her coat and walked out onto the café verandah. She rounded the corner to find Jack and Tabby kissing in plain sight. Elizabeth recoiled but couldn't pull her eyes away. _THAT'S MY HUSBAND!_ Elizabeth was fuming. As she watched she saw Jack struggling to pull Tabby off him.

"I told you no!" Jack said angrily. "I've never felt like that about you. It's always been Elizabeth. It will only _ever_ be Elizabeth!"

"WHY?" she yelled. "It's all because she has money isn't it?!"

"That has nothing to do with it. And it's none of your business either way. I'm done here. I'm going back inside to my wife."

Elizabeth began creeping back around the corner, back out of sight.

She opened the door of the café and slipped back inside and hung her coat back up.

"Did you find him?" Faith asked.

"Oh, yes" Elizabeth said cringing.

"What? Where is he?"

"Tabby is out there."

"You left him alone with her?!" Faith whispered loudly.

Elizabeth shushed her. "I trust him. Let's just leave it. I need a cup of tea. Come on."

Elizabeth dragged Faith into the kitchen and forced her to sit down at the table while Elizabeth filled the kettle. She saw Jack walk in the front door of the café out of the corner of her eye. She didn't look up. He walked straight toward her and put his hand on her lower back. She looked up into his eyes.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. Are you making tea?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm. Do you want a cup?"

"Yes, peppermint tea please."

He walked straight over to Abigail's fire that was blazing in the corner and put his hands out trying to warm them. Peppermint tea indeed, she chuckled to herself.

Joey had fallen asleep on the couch at Abigail's so instead of dragging him home in the cold, Abigail insisted that Jack just carry him up to bed.

"We will be back for him, first thing" Jack said as he helped Elizabeth with her coat.

"Don't worry about it Jack. We will just meet you at church."

"Okay" he said pulling his own coat on.

Elizabeth pulled her scarf and gloves on and they began to walk home. Cat and her children had left an hour before. Bill had offered to escort them home and Elizabeth was glad. It was so cold now and she would have been worried about poor little Emily and Miles in this weather.

Jack pulled her close as they walked down the empty street. There was still lots of noise coming from inside the saloon but everywhere else was deserted.

They talked quietly about their night but Jack was reluctant to bring up Tabby. Elizabeth seemed to have had a good night and he knew that mentioning her would change that, especially knowing what he wanted to do to her when they got home. If he mentioned that Tabby kissed him, he knew that all of those opportunities would be gone.

He fell quiet as he was debating whether to mention her or not. Elizabeth noticed.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"I know you."

"I guess you do."

"So?"

"You had such a nice night. I don't want to taint it."

"Okay."

She let it drop. He looked sideways at her. She never dropped anything that quickly.

"Okay?"

"Yes. I agree it was a nice night. I don't want you to tell me anything, if it's going to ruin it."

They had passed the row houses. Their home was just around the bend.

Jack was surprised at Elizabeth's response, but instead of keeping his mouth shut, it did the opposite.

"Tabby kissed me" he blurted out.

Elizabeth glanced at him frowning, but she didn't say anything.

"Gabe came to get me and I thought it was about Joey. Then Tabby was there and she said she needed me and I assumed she meant as a Mountie."

Still Elizabeth said nothing as they kept walking.

"Are you mad?" he said pulling her hand, forcing her to turn to him.

"No" she answered him before pulling back toward the house.

Jack stood there watching her, as Elizabeth walked up the front steps. _Why isn't she furious? This doesn't make any sense._

Elizabeth opened the front door and carried the lantern inside. She turned back.

"Aren't you coming?"

Jack hurried up the stairs after her. He stood inside the door watching as she put the lantern down and walked over to the wood bucket, bending to pick up a log to put on the stove.

"Izzy, I can do that."

"It's fine. I've got it."

Elizabeth had stoked the stove and made sure it was going again before she closed the stove door. Jack waited, watching her. She looked up, gave him a small smile and picked up the lantern again before heading to the bedroom.

He stood in the dark, watching her figure retreat with the dancing light. _Why is she so calm? It has to be coming. She's about to lose it._

He walked into the bedroom. Elizabeth was sitting at her dressing table, her coat beside her, as she undid her shoes. Jack walked in the door and watched as she rolled her stockings off as well.

"Izzy, did you hear any of what I just said?"

"Yes. Tabby kissed you."

"And you're not mad?"

"Did you kiss her back?"

"No, of course not."

"I'm not mad then."

She began to undo the buttons on her dress but Jack just stared at her in disbelief.

"Jack, are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah … I …"

She finished the buttons but stopped what she was doing and looked at him puzzled.

"I don't understand" he said quietly.

"What?"

"You should be furious" he said as he came closer to her.

She reached out and unbuttoned his suit jacket and pulled it off, hanging it over her chair.

"I was" she said as she unbuttoned his shirt, while he stood there practically unmoving.

"When?" he said surprised.

"When I saw her do it" she said as she pulled him toward her and kissed him hard. He leant into her until he realised what she said.

"Wait. What?"

She pulled his shirt off and was already at his belt.

"I saw you kissing and I was angry" she said. Clearly she was nowhere near angry now as she pushed his pants down and then slid out of her own dress.

"What changed?"

"I heard what you said to her."

Her corset dropped to the floor, along with her undergarments.

The sight of her bare body in front of him, made him lose all train of thought.

"Um, what did I say?"

She stepped close to him, so they're bodies were just lightly touching.

Her lips went to his and she kissed him, slowly, purposefully, as her fingers ran up his arms, barely grazing the skin.

She pulled away, tugging at his lower lip.

"It's always been Elizabeth" she said, looking up at him through her lashes.

Her lips went to his neck, slowly leaving a trail back toward his mouth.

"It will only _ever_ be Elizabeth" he reiterated as her lips came back to his, firmer this time, and he carried her to their bed.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: Be warned I am an Aussie who knows absolutely nothing about snow storms or blizzards so let me know if something sounds unreasonable! The most snow we get here is from snow machines most of the time so I'm clueless :)

(3/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 51**

It was three days before Christmas. Carol Kensington was expected on the stage that day. Elizabeth had been reluctant to get out of bed at the thought of having to take Joey in to town to meet her. At the same time, she didn't want to waste any more time apart from her little brother.

Elizabeth came out of the bedroom to see Joey playing on the floor with something.

"What have you got there?"

"Jack gave them to me."

Elizabeth looked a bit closer to find him playing with a bunch of jacks. She saw him trying to manage three at a time but wasn't quite fast enough.

"That's nice of him to do that."

"He said it was an early Christmas present."

Elizabeth nodded. She had ordered something for both Jack and Joey for Hamilton but it was yet to arrive yet. She would just have to post Joey's on to him once it arrived.

"Would you like pancakes for breakfast?"

Joey looked at her sideways. "I thought you hate cooking."

"I do. But if you want pancakes today, I will try my best."

"Okay."

Elizabeth set to work, stoking the stove and making the pancake batter. Her pancakes ended up not looking too bad, although they weren't anywhere near the nice round circles that Abigail would have managed.

Elizabeth put two plates on the table and called Joey over to eat.

They sat there quietly eating, Elizabeth waiting for Joey's reaction.

"Well?" Elizabeth prompted.

"Not as good as Abigail's but pretty good. Thank you Elizabeth."

Nothing Elizabeth made would ever be as good as Abigail's. She was resigned to that fact. "Thank you Joey."

He smiled at her before continuing to eat.

After breakfast, Elizabeth helped him finish packing his bag and then they began to walk into town. They had another half hour before the stage was expected. The plan had been that Carol would basically pick Joey up and keep going. Elizabeth was nervous about that, thinking it was a bit much for Joey to ride off again with a stranger but she was his mother. Elizabeth had no say.

As they neared town, Elizabeth handed Joey an envelope.

"This contains my address and details so if anything happens you send a telegram to me immediately and either Jack or I will come for you. There's some money there too. Keep it in your bag and use it for an emergency only."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You can write to me any time you like as well and we will write back to you. I might even try and get some friends of yours from school to write too."

Joey nodded.

Elizabeth made her way to the stage coach stop and put Joey's suitcase down. He stood close by her side. As they waited, Jack came out of the jail and made his way over to them.

"Hey Joey. You all ready to go?"

"Kinda."

Elizabeth could see that Joey was doing his best to be brave but he was struggling.

"It will be okay" she said, bending down to hug him. She felt his hands cling tight to her back.

Just then, Elizabeth heard the stage coach approaching. She stood back up and felt Jack close beside her, his hand resting on Joey's shoulder.

The stage coach stopped and Jack stepped forward to open the door. The glamourous Carol Kensington stepped down.

"Elizabeth" she greeted her coolly.

"Carol" Elizabeth replied back, matching her tone.

Carol looked down at Joey who was holding Elizabeth's hand tightly.

"Joseph. We best be going" she said holding her gloved hand out toward him.

Joey turned to look up at Elizabeth. She leant down and gave him one more quick hug.

"Bye, Joey. You write to me and let me know you're okay. You promise?" she whispered.

She felt him nodding and when she pulled away she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Bye Joey" Jack said holding out his hand.

Joey shook his hand before taking his mothers hand as she led him onto the stagecoach. Jack went to the back of the stagecoach to load Joey's suitcase.

"Carol, are you heading to Hamilton or Chicago?"

"Chicago. I left Hamilton in the hope that I can disappear. Please don't tell Charles."

"Charles?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Yes. You haven't spoken to him?"

"No of course not. Why would I?"

"He got off the charges but they took all of our money to pay for Henry's fines. Charles disappeared. I thought he must have come for you."

"But I'm married. To Jack."

Carol appeared puzzled. "But I thought … never mind. Goodbye Elizabeth."

Joey had sat down at the closest window, but Elizabeth heard Carol object and tell him to sit on the other side. Elizabeth was unable to see Joey now. She looked over at Jack who nodded at her before disappearing around the stage.

As it pulled away she saw Jack on the other side giving Joey one last farewell. She and Jack met back on the road and as the stage rounded the corner, they saw the little boy's head hanging out the window waving sadly. Elizabeth had tears in her own eyes. Jack turned her to stand in front of him.

"You okay?"

"You saw what she was like. She's so cold. He's such a nice little boy and she's likely to turn him into another Charles."

"Yes, but she's his mother. There's nothing that we can do about it."

* * *

That night Jack sat opposite the dinner table from Elizabeth both of them in silence. Jack had tried to start several conversations but he soon realised her mind was elsewhere, likely on Joey.

"Izzy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"Carol said that Charles was released. He disappeared."

Jack dropped his fork and it hit his plate, startling them both.

"You're kidding?"

"No" she replied, looking back down at her plate.

They both sat in silence, before Elizabeth finally told him of her real concerns.

"Jack, what if he comes after me?"

"Does he know that you're here?"

"He could figure it. Carol said he has no money. He's going to be even more desperate than before."

"I had to talk to you tonight. I'm going away tomorrow and I will be gone overnight."

For the first time she looked up at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out to the surrounding properties of the area. The Jamison's and William's properties. I wanted to go before Christmas to make sure everything is okay. There has been rumour of some gangs bothering the outlying farmers."

"Okay."

"I want you to stay with Abigail while I'm gone."

Jack saw her expression change. She appeared worried a moment ago but now she put her shoulders back and held her head up higher. The Hamilton lady in her shone through.

"No, Jack, I will stay here."

"On your own? I don't think so."

"Yes, I will" she said firmly.

"Iz. You just said that Charles has vanished. I am not leaving you out here on you own!"

"He vanished from Hamilton. He could be anywhere!"

"You are going to Abigail's" he said firmly.

"You don't have a say, Jack!" she stood up from the table, throwing her napkin down.

Jack stood up so he remained level with her.

"I am your husband. I have a big say."

"No, you don't. I can look after myself. I have been for years." She stared him down across the table, her hands on her hips.

She looked incredibly sexy standing there glaring at him and it took all of his concentration to keep his mind on the subject at hand rather than pull her clothes off right there in the middle of the kitchen.

"Elizabeth …" was all he could breathe to try and calm himself.

"I will be fine Jack" she insisted.

His voice softened. "You don't know that. What if he comes back and tries to repeat what he failed to do last time?" he walked around the table, approaching her slowly. He saw her stance soften slightly.

"Izzy, I can't handle thinking of that day as it is. What if I had been five minutes later? What else could he have done to you? Have you thought of that?"

"Yes, of course I have!" she yelled at him. "It scared the hell out of me, not knowing what had happened while I blacked out." Tears broke from her eyelids.

His hands immediately went to her arms as he closed the gap between them. He rubbed them up and down slowly.

"Then please. Stay with Abigail. I will just worry about you being here on your own."

She looked up at him through her wet lashes.

"Fine but you don't need to worry. I've already checked my pistol and it's in my dresser drawer ready to go if I need it."

"Okay" he said as he pulled her forward and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Elizabeth stood out the front of their home shivering in the cold morning. She was waiting for Jack to finish packing his saddlebags. Sergeant was tied to a tree nearby as Jack came back to say goodbye.

He put his arms out for her and she immediately walked into them and clung tight to his neck.

"I will be back tomorrow" he whispered into her ear.

"Okay."

He pulled back, kissing her firmly.

"Go to Abigail's."

She nodded but he must have been able to tell that she wasn't going to listen to him.

"You're not going to are you?"

"Jack, I will be fine."

"Elizabeth! What is it going to take for you to listen to me?!" she could see Jack getting angry but it wasn't what he was saying that was making her disagree. It was the fact that he kept telling her what to do without asking her. It had immediately got her back up.

"You can't tell me what to do all the time!" she said sternly, close to yelling.

"I can. You're my wife. It's my job to protect you!" he spoke firmly but she could see he was beginning to get infuriated with her.

Jack turned and walked over to untie Sergeant and swung up on his back. He glanced back one more time.

"You need to listen to me. This is a partnership" he said motioning between them as he looked down at her.

"Right! So stop speaking down to me then!" she snapped back at him.

He just shook his head at her before he brought Sergeant around and trotted off down the road just as a few snowflakes began to fall.

Elizabeth hurried back inside. That was not how she had anticipated them parting. Now she was only going to worry until his return.

Elizabeth debated what to do for the day. She had been going to walk into town to see Abigail to tell her about Charles but after realising how cold it was, she was having second thoughts. _But you can't stay here all day. Go on. Get moving._

Elizabeth sighed and went and got another jacket from her cupboard and then put her coat over the top and found an extra scarf to wear. She bundled herself up and walked back out into the cool air.

Elizabeth walked quickly, trying to stay warm. She liked living out of town for the privacy but on days like today she was regretting the distance. She finally made it to the café and walked straight in the back door and stopped in front of the stove before she began peeling off her layers.

"Izzy! What are you doing here today?"

"Just came to have a chat. Jack is out of town until tomorrow."

Abigail sat her down and poured her a big cup of coffee.

"I will be back in a moment."

Abigail finally returned and took a seat. Elizabeth immediately proceeded to tell her about Charles.

"I can understand why Jack was so concerned. Are you sure you are okay out there?"

"He won't know where I live unless he sees me and follows me out there. No one is going to tell him where I live. That's if he even comes here. He would be pretty stupid to come after me when I have my own personal Mountie bodyguard most of the time."

Abigail laughed. "That he would."

A commotion was heard in the dining room. Katie Yost flew around the corner, out of breath.

"What's wrong, Katie?"

"Where's Jack?"

"He's out of town. Why?" Elizabeth immediately grew concerned that he had received news about Charles and she could feel her heart thudding.

"I just got a telegram. Apparently there is a huge snow storm blowing in. How are we going to get the word out?"

Elizabeth glanced back at Abigail who sat there not knowing what to do.

"We split it up. I will tell everyone in the row houses, Abigail you let everyone in town know, get Florence to pass the word at the mill, Bill and Shane can ride to anyone else that needs to know."

Abigail nodded.

Elizabeth pulled her coat back on and her scarves and went to leave the café.

"Oh Abigail, save me some soup. I will grab it on my way back" she said smiling before she braced herself for the cold.

Elizabeth rushed up to the mill to tell Florence, Shane and Bill. Elizabeth told James and Beau to close the mill until after Christmas. They couldn't afford to have people getting stuck out there. She ran into Cat on her way back into town. Cat would spread the word at the row houses since she was on her way there to check her kids.

Elizabeth went back to Abigail's to grab her soup.

"When is Jack back?" Abigail asked her.

"Oh, tomorrow sometime" Elizabeth waved her hand away as she spoke.

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"Did you and Jack have an argument?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened at her dear friend.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Your body language tells a story, Izzy."

"Right. What does it say?"

"I'm guessing it says you are a very independent young woman and perhaps settling into married life might be a bit difficult?"

Elizabeth just shook her head, with a smile.

"You are good, Abigail. Too good!"

Abigail sat down next to her.

"Elizabeth, the first few weeks of marriage are always hard. Some of it is amazing but learning to live in close quarters with a man can be very … trying. They think differently to us. Now, you Elizabeth, are one of my dearest friends. Don't take this the wrong way but you are incredibly headstrong. It has lead to your success as a teacher and at the mill but it means you are likely to butt heads with Jack a time or too, because believe it or not he is also very stubborn."

Elizabeth knew Abigail was right.

"He's worried about Charles showing up, but he could be anywhere. Am I supposed to go into hiding for the rest of my life on the off chance that Charles shows up looking for me?"

"No, but think about it from Jack's perspective. What he saw Charles do to you has haunted him. He was terrified that Charles had forced himself on you and you wouldn't have been aware."

"How do you know that?"

"He spoke to me about it."

"But why doesn't he talk to me about it?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"He probably doesn't want you to relive that night."

"No, you're probably right."

"Jack took a vow to protect you. He loves you more than anything and he's a Mountie. If he can't even protect his own wife, what chance does he have of doing his job?"

Elizabeth gave her a stern look.

"Yes?" Abigail asked again.

"Yes" Elizabeth rolled her eyes in agreement. "I just don't like how Jack keeps telling me what to do instead of asking. I grew up having options and when I get told to do something I feel … claustrophobic."

"Tell him that. Jack will understand that."

"Ok. I better get home while the weather is still holding out."

"Are you sure you won't stay?"

"Abigail I will be fine. I will see you tomorrow for the tree lighting ceremony?"

"Yes. See you then."

Elizabeth picked up her soup and some extra goodies that Abigail packed for her, ducked into the mercantile to grab enough food for a few days and then with her heavy basket she walked home as fast as possible. As she walked up to the farmhouse, the snow had begun to grow heavier.

Elizabeth walked inside and immediately set to work filling up all the wood buckets. Thankfully Jack had cut up enough wood to last them almost a whole winter so she brought more than enough inside and stacked it against the wall out of the way. She did not want to be going back out there in a storm.

Elizabeth loaded up the fire and then pulled out Abigail's soup which had now gone cold. She heated it up on the stove again and sat looking out the window. The snow was heavier already. She just hoped Jack wasn't stuck out in it and hadn't tried to head home.

* * *

Jack had arrived at the Jamison's and that's where he would stay. The snow was already coming down heavily. They had offered to have him stay in their house but it was such a small cottage, Jack had preferred the barn. It was warm enough for the moment and they had connected a rope to the house should he need to come in to get warm. His hosts had been very accommodating.

He sat on a pile of straw thinking about Elizabeth. He was thankful that they had friends like Abigail and Elizabeth would be safe out of the cold and away from Charles.

* * *

The next day, the snow did not let up. The wind was still strong. Elizabeth sat there on her own thinking about Jack, praying that he would be okay. She had begun to feel guilty about their argument and knew he was only looking out for her because he cared.

Christmas Eve came and went. Elizabeth opened the front door and still could hardly see the road. She closed it again and went back to the couch in front of the fire, where she had stayed for the last two days.

As night began to fall, she thought about all of the town's Christmas Eve plans that had to be cancelled. Elizabeth was supposed to have gone to Abigail's for lunch with Jack on Christmas day, but she didn't think she would be able to walk there seeing how deep the snow was. She fell asleep that night dreaming of Jack, caught out in the snow storm.

When Elizabeth woke up on Christmas morning she felt like she had been awake all night. She knew she had been up tossing and turning for the majority of it. The wind hadn't helped the unsettled feeling she had in her stomach. Elizabeth dreamt that Jack had been thrown off Sergeant and had got stuck in a snowdrift, before she had been startled awake.

Christmas was lonely but by the next day the snow had finally stopped. Elizabeth pulled on some warm clothes including her pants from the mill and went outside to begin shovelling snow off the porch and attempt to make a path to the road. Elizabeth made slow progress. She kept looking down the road, hoping to see a splash of red coming toward her in the otherwise white surroundings.

That night, she went to bed early, exhausted from the previous few night's lack of sleep and her exercise shovelling snow. She was curled up in bed watching the fire roar as she began to feel herself drift to sleep. She heard a noise outside and snapped to attention. It sounded like something on the stairs of the porch. She got out of bed and without bothering to grab her dressing gown, she crept into the lounge room and grabbed the fire poker.

As she stood in front of the door, shaking with fear she heard the key turn in the lock and relaxed a second before Jack appeared.

"Jack?"

Elizabeth put the fire poker down and began to move toward him.

"Elizabeth! Why aren't you at Abigail's?" his voice was stern and it stopped her in her tracks. "I told you to stay with Abigail. I would have been worried sick knowing you were out here all alone!"

Jack begun to remove his gloves and unbutton the top button of his red serge, which Elizabeth noticed he did angrily.

"Lucky you didn't know then! Where have you been?" she yelled back.

"I couldn't get away in the storm!"

"You didn't think that I wouldn't be worried sick about you?!"

"No, of course not!"

"Then what's the difference?!"

"You could have avoided it!" Jack yelled back.

"This is my home. I'm not leaving my home because of an unknown fear."

"Elizabeth, you have to be realistic."

"I am. I'm not going to be afraid."

"I can't protect you all the time!"

"I didn't ask you to!" Elizabeth yelled back before storming out of the room.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Note: RATED M - STEAM AND MATURE THEMES.**

 **If you don't want to read it, skip to the next chapter. As per my last warning, I hope it's not too offensive. I had to give their making up justice ;) This spans about five days, so Ch 53 will pick up where this leaves off.**

(5/8/2018)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 52**

Jack sighed. This was not the reunion he had been hopeful for after four days apart. He stood there defeated. He loved this woman with everything he had but she was so stubborn, it drove him crazy.

When Jack had finally ridden back into town, all he wanted was to feel his wife's bare skin in his hands, her lips on his and no space between them. Thinking she would be at Abigail's, he had to wipe the image from his mind and fast.

Jack had entered the café on the night after Christmas to find it practically deserted. It had been a long hard ride due to the weather and he collapsed into a chair.

"Jack! You're back!"

"Hi Abigail. How was your Christmas?"

"Quiet. I have barely seen a soul in days. The storm hit us pretty hard."

"Where's Izzy?"

Jack noticed a flicker of realisation cross Abigail's face.

"At home, I would presume."

"What? She's not here" Jack said surprised. He had been gone for three nights. He knew she wouldn't have stayed here the whole time when she was so reluctant in the first place.

"No."

"How long did she stay here for?"

Abigail cocked her head at him.

"Jack, Izzy has been at home the whole time. She never stayed here."

"When was the last time you saw her then?"

"The day you left."

Jack stood up so quick and raced back out the door, jumped onto Sergeant and took off up the road towards the farm without even bidding Abigail goodbye.

All Jack could think about was what Charles could have done to her in three whole days!

It had taken him a while in the snow, but finally he had made into the barn and found his way to the front porch in the dark.

Now after racing into his home to find Elizabeth standing there, perfectly well, in her sheer nightgown he felt like a fool. She had been fine. She looked more than fine. But he had been so anxious about her, all his words came tumbling out with an angry tone and then she had stormed off.

This was not what their first Christmas was supposed to be like. Separated and arguing.

Jack pulled his boots and socks off and hung his red serge jacket by the door.

He followed Elizabeth into their bedroom. She was standing there in front of the fireplace, the orange glow reflecting off her nightgown. She must have seen him come in out of the corner of her eye.

"You missed our first Christmas together" she said quietly, barely above a whisper.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Jack slowly moved up behind her, his hands reaching out and running softly down her arms. He noticed Elizabeth shiver. He slid his hands down to rest above her hips as he felt the soft skin underneath her gown. He sighed in relief.

"Let me make it up to you" he whispered into her ear.

Jack pulled off his suspenders and pants and yanked his shirt and undershirt quickly over his head, before his lips went back to her neck to the spot he knew she liked.

His hands slowly guided the nightgown up and over her head.

His hands made their way back to her hips. He squeezed her, turning her closely into him. She relaxed letting him take a hold of her and they were pressed together, chest to thigh. One hand sat firmly on her back, and as he kissed her deeply, his other hand roamed her chest, his fingers running gently over her skin, teasing her.

Elizabeth whimpered into his mouth and he felt her knees going weak. He held onto her as he lay her down on the bare floor in front of the fire. Her legs immediately lay open for him and he moved between them, hovering over her, his mouth running across her body, kissing her fast and desperately.

Jack had been dreaming about doing this for four days and three nights. It was way too long and he wanted her badly, but he had to slow down otherwise he wasn't going to make it.

Jack held himself up by one hand as he leant down trailing slow deliberate kisses across her chest. Elizabeth bucked underneath him, her hands pulling at his hips and he had nowhere else to go. They both let out a sigh of relief as they came together and Jack watched as a smile of delight covered her face. He couldn't help but smile back.

He leant down, as he began to move slowly. "I missed you" he whispered.

"Show me how much" she exhaled slowly with a cheeky grin.

He kissed her hard, his tongue driving into her mouth possessively. His tongue was searching for hers and she matched his pressure, driving him wild with desire.

Jack didn't hold anything back this time. Three days without her had driven him crazy. Elizabeth was screaming out, nails digging into his back, but he couldn't hear anything but the throbbing in his ears as he showed her exactly what she meant to him. She screamed his name at the same time that he cried out before he collapsed onto her.

They lay there panting and sweating profusely in front of the fire. Elizabeth's hair was sticking to the side of her face, big drops of perspiration rolling across her neck. Her hands were twisting in the hair at the base of his neck, slowly circling. He could feel sweat trickling across his back and could almost feel his hair singe from how close they were to the fire. Their bodies were stuck together. Separating felt like their skin would be torn off.

"I guess you missed me a lot" she panted.

"Are you okay?" Jack breathed.

"Yeah."

"Sorry. Something just took over."

"Don't be sorry" she said, her hand firmly on the base of his neck, pulling his lips back down to hers. She kissed him slowly, telling him that it was all okay.

He carefully rolled off her away from the fireplace, his hand automatically draping over her waist.

"I'm sorry" he said as he kissed her cheek again.

"I'm sorry too" she said turning her face toward him. "I love you. Merry Christmas, Jack."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas."

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Elizabeth felt Jack pick her up and carry her back to bed. She felt cold but he curled up tightly behind her. His hand rested over her stomach but she took it in her own hands and moved it higher so that it sat across her rib cage. She drifted off to sleep again.

Elizabeth had been exhausted. The last three days of nightmares had taken their toll. At some point, while she was half asleep Elizabeth remembered feeling aroused and moving her leg so that it draped over Jack's thigh. She vaguely woke when he slid into her, his hand pulling tight on her thigh. She felt the tightness building up inside her again but was not conscious enough to figure out what was happening. She forced herself back onto him desperately trying to release the pressure. She found it and sighed before drifting back to sleep in a happy haze.

* * *

Jack woke in the morning on his chest and Elizabeth was on her back nearby, their legs entwined. Jack immediately remembered his dream. _That was the most amazing dream ever. I want more of those_. He paused for a moment. That didn't really happen surely. He would have known. _I haven't slept properly for three nights but I would have woken up if that happened._

"Jack?"

He looked across to see Elizabeth awake.

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night?" she lay still.

"I have no idea."

"How many times did we …?"

"Wasn't it just once?"

"No."

"I thought it was just a dream."

"No. I was half asleep, but it wasn't a dream."

Jack lay there still, not wanting to move.

"Izzy, I wanted to ask you something from the other day."

"Yeah."

"You said you didn't want to have a baby for a while."

"Yeah." Elizabeth was wondering when they would talk about this. It was a topic conveniently avoided. Elizabeth was only 22 years old. She felt too young to have a child straight away, but she knew Jack would jump at the chance.

"How do we prevent that?" he asked.

"Abstinence on certain days."

"Okay. From when?"

"From tomorrow."

"Just for one day?" Jack asked innocently.

"No. For just over a week."

"A whole week?" he looked across at her in horror. She was laying beside him, watching his reaction.

"Uh huh."

"I don't think so."

"What?" Elizabeth said, surprised.

"I can't survive without that for a whole week. I barely survived three days."

"Well we will have to try" Elizabeth said chuckling.

* * *

The following day Jack went back to work. Elizabeth walked into town around lunchtime. She had to see if Jack and Joey's gifts ended up coming into the mercantile. Katie had found the packages behind the counter. They had arrived moments before the storm started.

Elizabeth headed to Abigail's next.

"Izzy! Are you okay?" Abigail rushed toward her, wrapping her in a big hug.

Elizabeth accepted the hug in surprise.

"Of course, I am. Why?"

"Jack raced out of here the other night like he was on fire. He thought Charles came after you when I hadn't seen you in four days!"

Elizabeth had forgotten about that.

"I'm fine. Just snowed in."

"Thank goodness. Come on. Let's sit down."

Once Elizabeth and Abigail both had cups of coffee and a blueberry scone in front of each of them, Elizabeth proceeded to fill Abigail in.

"He was so angry, Abigail."

"I could have figured that out. That man loves you so much. He was just so worried. You should have seen him."

"I know."

"Did it all work out in the end?" Abigail asked with a small smile.

"Oh, yes" Elizabeth said grinning.

* * *

That night, Jack came home from work stressed from a busy day. He had practically daydreamed about Elizabeth all day and when he got home she was hovering over the stove looking stunningly beautiful. Jack walked in and stared at her before she realised he was even there.

"Hi Jack" she said, still stirring the pot.

He came over to her, kissing her neck as she stirred the dinner.

"Jack" she laughed.

"I need you."

"I'm right here. What's wrong?"

"Not like that" he said in a deep voice.

She understood what he was implying.

"We can't Jack." She pulled away from him and left him standing there in despair. He grumbled and left the room.

* * *

After dinner, Elizabeth went and picked up a package from the table.

"This was your Christmas present. Unfortunately, it is a bit meaningless now because Joey has already left."

Jack opened the box and pulled out a leather baseball glove and ball.

"I bought one for Joey too but …" she trailed off.

"Thanks Izzy" he said leaning in to kiss her. "It's a nice glove. I'm sure I can find one of the kids to try it out with."

Jack went to his jacket hanging by the door and pulled out a small box.

"Merry Christmas, Izzy."

Elizabeth opened the small box and inside found a beautiful set of pearl earrings.

"Oh Jack. They're stunning. How did you …"

"I bought them in Hamilton before we left. Do you like them?"

"Yes" she said, smiling broadly, before she leant over and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's all I get?"

"Yes."

"Come on" he said pleading.

She smiled as she leant back in and kissed him a bit longer. Just as he thought they were going somewhere, she pulled back.

"That's it. Let's go to sleep."

Jack groaned but followed her to bed.

* * *

The next day, Jack came home from work to find Elizabeth sitting at her desk doing the lesson plans for school for when they returned the following week. She stood to greet him as she wrapped her hands around him.

"I want you" he whispered in her ear.

"Seriously?" she said, sounding almost annoyed.

"Seriously."

"Six more days Jack."

He groaned and walked away.

The day after, Elizabeth was bending over making their bed. Jack stood at the door way watching her.

"I'm dying, Izzy."

She glanced up. "You are not dying" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I am" he said with certainty.

Elizabeth just shook her head with a laugh. _She thinks I'm joking around. She is truly killing me._

As they got into bed that night, he ran his hand across her flat stomach.

"Would it be really so bad, Izzy?"

"So bad about what?"

"Having a baby together?"

Elizabeth turned to him. "You think that's what this is about? That I don't want to?"

"Yeah."

"No, Jack" she said, pushing up onto her elbow and looking straight into his eyes. "I just don't think I'm ready to be a mother yet."

"You will have nine months, Iz."

"Yes, I know but I didn't exactly have the best role models."

"You are great with kids. Why would you be concerned?"

"I don't know. I just need more time. Once we start with one, more would likely follow."

"So you do want a few?"

"Yes. How ever many you want."

"Really?" he said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, so long as you don't go overboard" she said giggling.

 _Well at least that was something._

"Things happen in life, Iz. I could be assigned somewhere away from you or we might have problems having children. Are you prepared to take that chance waiting?"

"Jack …" she said, her eyes growing concerned. He didn't want to hear her answer.

"If it happened by accident though? Would you be upset?"

She smiled back at him. "No of course not."

She kissed him before laying back down.

* * *

Jack was sitting at his desk in the jail. He was distracted. His mind was on one thing.

Shane walked in the door.

"Jack, how's it going?"

"Fine. Quiet." Jack said as he stood up.

"That's good. Look I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I was going to propose to Faith" Shane said nervously.

"Congratulations" Jack said grinning.

"She hasn't said yes yet."

"No, but she will."

Shane couldn't help but smile back.

"I needed someone's help though and I was wondering …"

"Of course. Whatever I can do."

"Great." Shane proceeded to detail his plan to Jack and give Jack his instructions.

"Thanks Jack. How is married life treating you anyway?"

"It's … fine" he said slowly.

"That does not sound fine" Shane said with a chuckle.

"I'm just … frustrated" Jack said struggling to find the right words.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Shane laughed at him.

"Looks like you should just take care of it then" he laughed loudly as he began to leave the jail. "Thanks Jack. Don't tell Izzy either. They are best friends after all."

"Lips are sealed. Bye Shane."

Jack sat there for a moment longer, Shane's words echoing in his head. _Just take care of it_. He jumped up from his desk and ran out of the jail.

* * *

Elizabeth was standing cutting vegetables on the kitchen table. She had just finished a glass of wine and was contemplating how she was going to cook the meat.

Her mind kept drifting back to Jack and that night after Christmas. She never thought she could wake up feeling so satisfied but the last few mornings in comparison had been driving her crazy. _Honestly, it's amazing I haven't chopped my fingers off._

As she continued cutting the vegetables, she heard quick feet on the stairs and the door flung open and slammed shut again. As she turned around, Jack was already in front of her.

"Is anyone here?" he said puffing.

"No …"

Then he was lifting up her skirts and pushing her underwear down. She automatically held her skirts up around her waist trying to work out what was happening, the wine making her brain slower to react.

He kissed her hard and lifted her with one arm while he pushed the chopping board straight off the kitchen table with the other. It crashed to the floor as he set her down on top.

He pulled her underwear over her shoes and he was laying her down. He fumbled with his pants and pushed her legs apart before stopping as he hovered over her.

"Say no, Izzy. Tell me you don't want to."

Elizabeth didn't say anything but stared up at him and so he took her right there on the kitchen table. It was hurried and urgent but her body responded immediately, her legs wrapping tightly around him and they writhed together as one.

"Jack" she groaned afterward.

"I couldn't wait."

He didn't apologise as he held her in his arms.

Secretly, she couldn't wait much longer either and they still had another four days left.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth woke up feeling reminiscent of the night after Christmas Day. She had dreamt of Jack making love to her. A lot. She was achy and sore in all the right places but couldn't really remember what happened. Everything was cloudy but she felt so content.

She glanced under the blanket. Her nightgown was nowhere to be seen. She tried to move but then became aware of their naked limbs entwined and felt him resting close to her. She tried to pull away but his arm drew her closer to him.

"Jack?"

"Yeah" he said sleepily.

"What happened last night?"

"We had a really nice dinner of wine, bread and cheese because the rest was on the floor. You don't remember?"

"No … more wine?" that explained the cloudy feeling. "What happened after that?"

"You asked me to make love to you."

"You're kidding?" she said surprised. _How do I not remember that?_

"Nope."

She groaned again. "You didn't just think to say no?"

"No. You were begging me. There was no way I was saying no."

"Begging you?"

"Uh huh. Almost whining" he said with a grin.

She looked over at him and he had scratches all over his chest and neck.

"How many times?"

"I don't know. I lost count. You were quite demanding" he smirked.

She groaned. "You are proud of yourself, aren't you? I'm not drinking that wine ever again."

"You did finish almost half a bottle."

 _Half a bottle. She never drank that much!_

Elizabeth shook her head. "I guess this month is out the window."

"Good." Jack rolled onto her and covered her in kisses. "We need to try one of those positions again. You really enjoyed yourself" he said grinning cheekily.

Elizabeth gave in to his adorable smile.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Two chapters today (Ch52 and Ch53) …**

(5/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 53**

Elizabeth and Jack walked to the school house early on Monday morning. Thankfully the extent of the snow was mainly limited to the storm and the snow was already patchy but the air was still cold. Jack helped by bringing wood into the schoolhouse and lighting the furnace before he went on his way. Elizabeth began to get her classroom back in order. Truthfully there was not too much to do.

She sat down at her desk and opened the drawers to see Miss Peters things still sitting there neatly. As if on cue, Elizabeth heard someone clear their voice in front of her.

"What are you doing at my desk?"

Elizabeth looked at the woman in front of her. All she could see was a look of disdain from Miss Peters.

"I'm Mrs Thornton. I'm resuming classes today. Mayor Stanton should have let you know weeks ago."

"Oh she did but I'm not leaving."

"What do you mean, you're not leaving? This is my teaching position. You were just filling in."

"No. I signed a contract that said I would be in this position until Miss Thatcher returns. You are not Miss Thatcher."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are Mrs Thornton."

"It's the same person."

"I am just telling you what the terms of my contract are. Anything other than Miss Thatcher returning is a breach of my contract and I will sue accordingly."

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave. You know that your contract would not hold in a court of law if it speaks of the same person. Maybe we should go get the Constable to sort this out."

"Fine" she said shrugging.

Elizabeth went to the door to see Gabe, Miles and Emily approaching.

"Gabe?"

"Yes, Mrs Thornton?"

"Could you run and grab Mountie Jack and bring him here immediately? Tell him it's urgent."

"Yes, Mrs Thornton" he said as he turned and ran toward the jail.

Elizabeth welcomed Emily and Miles inside and took their jackets and hung them on their pegs. She helped Emily put her lunch pail away all the while answering Emily's questions about their day as best as she could.

Elizabeth looked up to see Miss Peters watching her from Elizabeth's seat behind the desk. Elizabeth was fuming. _This woman is unbelievable!_

* * *

Moments later, Jack and Gabe came flying up the school steps.

"Izzy, is everything ok?" Jack said, breathless as he came toward her. Before he reached her, Elizabeth cut him off, holding up her hands.

"Miss Peters has declared that her contract has not expired because Miss Thatcher has not returned, but rather Mrs Thornton."

Elizabeth said as she waved her hands towards Miss Peters who was sitting in her seat.

Jack glanced between his beautiful wife and the plain woman sitting behind the teacher's desk.

"I don't understand" Jack said.

Miss Peters stood up. "The terms of my contract were until Miss Thatcher returns. She is not Miss Thatcher."

"She was."

"Yes, but now she is Mrs Thornton. Miss Thatcher will never be returning so the position is mine. If you force me to go, I will sue the mayor for breach of contract."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"I need to see the contract" Jack said.

"You can't be serious?" Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry, but I need to check how it was worded."

"Good." Miss Peters said, looking smug behind the desk.

"Shall we, Miss Peters?" Jack said motioning toward the door.

"I'm sorry?" she said in surprise, her smug expression disappearing in an instant.

"Let's go see this contract."

"I'm about to begin classes."

"No, you're not. Mrs Thornton is about to start class. You need to come with me."

Elizabeth smiled to herself as Miss Peters reluctantly left the classroom.

* * *

Abigail was still in the midst of a busy morning of customers when Jack and Isobel Peters stepped into the café.

"Abigail. Where would we be able to find Miss Peters contract?"

"Its in the mayors office in the filing cabinet. Why?"

"We are dealing with a contract dispute and I need to see the original document."

Molly Sullivan was in the café when she overheard the conversation.

"You go, Abigail. I can mind the café for ten minutes."

"Oh thankyou, Molly. I will just grab my coat, Jack."

The trio made their way to the mayor's office down the end of the street. Abigail led them in and went straight to the filing cabinet where she pulled out the contract.

She handed it to Jack before reading over his shoulder.

 _Contract Duration_

 _The contract is valid until the previous teacher, Miss Thatcher, is available to return to her teaching post. If after six months, Miss Thatcher is yet to return, Miss Peters may sign a permanent contract at the discretion of Mayor Stanton._

Jack perused the contract. Technically Isobel Peters had a point but right now he was trying to find a loophole to allow Elizabeth to continue teaching. Finally on the second page, he found it. Written clearly was the following term:

 _Mayor Stanton reserves the right to manage the classroom if the student numbers are excessive and additional teaching support is required as she sees fit._

Jack reread it again.

"Miss Peters will you wait outside while I discuss this with Mayor Stanton for a moment?"

She gave him a death stare before she stepped out of the Mayor's office.

Jack showed Abigail what he had found.

"On a technicality she has a point, but she still has about three months left over. It's probably best if we let her run out the six month period to avoid getting sued."

"But what about Izzy? She will be devastated."

"It says here that you can create another class. I would propose that you split the children into two classes and make Mrs Thornton the principle teacher. If Miss Peters can last for the remainder of her contract I would be surprised."

"I love Izzy but the town can't afford to pay two teaching salaries."

"I'm sure Elizabeth won't mind not getting paid for three months."

"Jack, I don't know."

"We don't have a choice."

Abigail nodded.

When Jack told Miss Peters of the agreement, she barely smiled and she definitely frowned when Abigail said she would split the class in two and Elizabeth would be the principle teacher. Miss Peters tried to object, but it was futile. Jack and Abigail had made up their minds.

Abigail walked back to the café, as Jack walked Miss Peters back to the classroom. Jack could hear the children singing as he came towards the schoolhouse. Miss Peters appeared to scowl at the same time.

As Jack knocked on the door, the classroom went quiet as Jack opened the door. He could see Elizabeth watching him with concern.

"Mrs Thornton. May we have a word please?"

Elizabeth walked toward the back of the classroom and stood opposite him.

"Well?"

"Mayor Stanton and Miss Peters have come to an … understanding. You will both remain as teachers and the class will be split in two. Mrs Thornton you will remain as the principle teacher."

* * *

Elizabeth was not happy with that outcome, but she knew both Jack and Abigail would have done everything possible to get Elizabeth back into the classroom. Sharing was going to be difficult though. It was a small classroom to begin with.

"Fine. Thankyou Constable." Jack nodded his head and left the school.

Elizabeth turned to Miss Peters. "Miss Peters. What is your first name?"

"Isobel."

"Okay. I'm Elizabeth. How would you like to split the children? Would you prefer the older or younger ones?"

"Perhaps we should split them by gender" Isobel suggested.

"That seems to be a waste of resources. If there are two teachers, it would be much more beneficial to split the children based on age or ability."

"The boys are the disruptive ones. They need more attention."

Elizabeth sighed. "We are never going to agree, clearly."

Elizabeth turned back to the class, putting on her happy and enthusiastic face.

"Well children. We have a special treat for you. Since we have two teachers in town we are going to split everyone up into two groups."

Elizabeth began moving the younger children and the ones that were new to the school to the left side of the room and the older ones to the right.

"Which group would you like?" Elizabeth asked Isobel.

It took her less than a second to select the older group. Elizabeth really didn't mind either way. She could teach both ages well. The younger children needed more nurturing though and from what she had seen so far, Isobel was not the nurturing type.

"Ok, I will teach this group and Miss Peters will teach the older group."

Immediately there were a bunch of groans from the older group, Gabe and Robert's being the loudest.

"Enough. You will do what Miss Peters asks you to."

After the first day, Elizabeth realised just how hard this was going to be. Every time Elizabeth began to use the blackboard, Isobel wanted to use it. Each time Elizabeth went to speak to her group, Isobel would talk over the top of her to her group. Each time she'd get her group to do art or singing, she had frowns of disgust cast her way. When Opal scraped her knee and Elizabeth picked her up and carried her back into the schoolhouse, Isobel practically burnt holes into Elizabeth with her eyes. The woman was insufferable. But all Elizabeth saw was a challenge and she already had a plan falling into place. Immediately after school, she was up at the mill giving instructions to James.

Elizabeth came home to find Jack cutting up dinner. He had a pot of water bubbling over the stove with a chicken already cooking inside.

"What's this?" Elizabeth said coming closer to look into the pot.

"Chicken soup. I figured you would have had a rough day so I thought I would cook you dinner tonight."

"Thanks, Jack."

"You're a bit later than I thought."

"Yes, I've been up to the mill."

Jack just nodded.

"So how was it?" he asked as he slid some veggies off the chopping board into the pot.

"Hard. Isobel is … difficult."

"No surprise there. I realised that during my first conversation with her."

"I'm not sure what her problem is. She truly dislikes children. Why would you become a teacher if you don't like children?"

"I don't know. Not too smart if you ask me."

"Poor Opal skinned her knee badly and you should have seen the look I got as I carried her inside. She is five, but she's such a tiny little girl and so sweet. You should have heard her talking to Brownie the bear about how mean Mrs Peters was when I was away."

"I know. I heard it all from Joey and Robert."

"I'm just glad Joey isn't here. He would have ended up in Isobel's class."

"So you have the younger children?"

"Yes. Isobel wanted to split them up based on gender because apparently the boys are more trouble. The thing is they aren't more trouble, there are just some very bright boys in that group and if she doesn't challenge them, they will act up."

Jack turned around and put his arms around her waist.

"You are a very good teacher, Izzy. You really do care for those kids. This might actually end up good for you though – being able to concentrate on the little ones."

"Yes, if I could concentrate. I'm sure Isobel was trying to boycott my efforts today."

"Really? She would stoop that low?"

"Oh yes. But that's okay. I already have a plan in place."

"Oh you intrigue me. Please tell" he said kissing her gently.

Elizabeth smiled and filled him in.

* * *

Two mornings later, when Miss Peters and the other children were arriving to start the day, there was already a pile of timber unloaded on the high side of the church. By the end of the day, the foundations were setting.

On Thursday, Elizabeth glanced out the window to see Jack helping to put up the frame for the classroom. The forecast was supposed to be clear of more snow for a few more days. The mill workers and volunteers worked through the daylight hours and by the following Monday, there was already a roof and wall sheets going on. The children were so excited about the new building and Elizabeth even caught Isobel glancing outside on frequent occasions.

At the end of the following week, the weather held up and the classroom was nearly finished. The furnace was ordered and the tables and chairs were being nailed together. The blackboard had been done and they even had some bookshelves ready and waiting.

Elizabeth stood there and looked around the room. It smelt of timber and wet paint but the men had done a wonderful job putting it together. It still needed some work on the outside but that could be done in the warmer weather. At least they had something that they could move into now. Isobel could teach her classes in the church and Elizabeth could bring the smaller children into this room. It was perfect.

Elizabeth walked home that afternoon with a spring in her step. She entered the house to find Jack sitting on the couch, reading a letter in his hand.

As she took her jacket off to hang it up, he stood up and walked awkwardly towards her. His expression indicated that he had bad news.

"What is it?" she froze in front of him.

"I have new orders."

Elizabeth's breath caught as she waited for him to continue. His expression told her it was not good.

"I have been assigned to a remote community in the north. They've been having some problems up there."

"You're leaving me?"

"No, I'm not leaving _you_. I am just taking the assignment away from you."

"I don't want you to go" she said quietly.

"Izzy, this is my calling. I have to go."

She thought for a moment.

"Fine. I will go with you" she said forcing a smile.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"You're needed here. The school, the mill, the town. They need you."

"And you don't?" she said, her frustration building.

"Of course, I do but it's going to be dangerous up there. I can't do my job properly if you are there with me."

"How long will you be gone?"

This time Jack paused.

"It's an indefinite posting" he said it firmly but Elizabeth could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Jack, no!" Elizabeth felt the tears immediately spring into her eyes. Jack put his arms around her.

"I know. I don't want to leave you here on your own. We still don't know where Charles is. I've done some digging but no one has seen him. He could be anywhere. The last thing I want to do is leave you here unprotected."

She pulled back from him.

"I'm not worried about that. Jack, you just told me you could be gone weeks, months or even years. Years, Jack!" she cried.

"No, not years. If it comes to longer than a few months than I will resign. I will come back to you."

"When do you leave?"

He didn't answer immediately. "Tomorrow" he choked out.

"Jack" was all she said, the tears rolling down her cheeks. He pulled her in tight.

"You are my life now. You are everything to me. I will come back to you as soon as I can" he said as he kissed her tears away before capturing her lips.

* * *

Jack had been dreading telling Elizabeth his news and it had gone about as well as he had expected. There were raised voices and tears but finally a form of acceptance. Jack convinced her to walk in to town to get some dinner from Abigail's before it got too dark.

He held her hand as they walked, both in silence. Tomorrow was going to be one of the hardest days of his life. Saying goodbye to his wife of barely two months. Just the thought of it made his chest go tight.

Abigail's was quiet and as they sat down, seeing Elizabeth's face across from him made him feel horrible. She was holding it together, just. Jack tried to think of something to say but everything came back to his impending departure. So instead he just held her hand on top of the table.

Abigail came out and took their order but could clearly sense something was wrong. She didn't hover but Jack could see her checking on them.

"Izzy, why don't you go talk to Abigail? She looks worried about you."

Elizabeth turned toward the kitchen and immediately stood up and made her way out there. Neither of them returned for at least ten minutes, to the point that Jack thought Elizabeth might not be coming back.

He gingerly got up and as he came around the corner he saw Elizabeth standing in the kitchen sobbing with Abigail hugging her. Abigail glanced up and, pulling herself away from Elizabeth, she walked past Jack giving him a gentle squeeze as she went.

Jack walked up behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist. She immediately leant into him, her head resting on his chest.

Abigail came back in and packed their order to go. Jack picked up the bag and took Elizabeth home.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't eat.

She knew there would be a time that Jack would have to leave on an assignment. In his line of work it was inevitable, but she never thought it would have been an indefinite posting. She had expected a week here or two weeks there but not the length of the assignment that Jack mentioned. Not only that, but the danger that would be associated with him serving in the Northern Territories scared her.

"Izzy you have to eat."

"I'm fine, Jack."

"You've barely had two mouthfuls."

The food had tasted bland in her mouth. She knew Abigail's soup and biscuits were anything but bland but her taste buds weren't working.

"I'm just not hungry right now. I will eat later" Elizabeth said as she rose from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

She went into the bedroom and looked around aimlessly before she sat down at her dressing table and started pulling the pins out of her hair. Her hair fell down her back in long tresses. She picked up her brush and began to run it through her hair slowly.

She heard Jack approach her before his hand covered her own.

"Here. Let me."

Elizabeth let go of the brush and he stood behind her silently moving the brush slowly across her scalp and down through her hair. She could feel herself slowly relaxing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Jack."

"Maybe you should think about moving in with Abigail or seeing if someone can move here with you."

"Okay. I will think about it." Elizabeth didn't want to argue tonight.

He put the brush back down in front of her.

"I have to go pack."

"Okay."

Jack moved around the room collecting things before leaving her alone.

* * *

Jack packed his small bag with everything he might need for his assignment. He had to travel a long way to get there so he wanted to travel reasonably light. Jack laid out his uniform and put a photo of Elizabeth into his serge pocket. He went out onto the porch to polish his boots so they were ready for the morning.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at her dresser as she wrote a letter to Jack. She tried to express everything she was feeling and how much she would miss him. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She folded the letter and slid it into an envelope before putting it into his bag while he was outside. She hoped that he would find it when he was far away from Hope Valley. She went back into the bedroom and changed into her nightgown before slipping under the bedcovers. The stress of the afternoon overwhelmed her and she drifted off to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Note: Steam Alert - not a lot but here's your warning!**

 **By the way Jack will be back soon!**

(6/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 54**

Elizabeth woke the next morning with a start. She could see that the sky had lightened. She inwardly cursed herself. She had never intended to fall asleep on their last night together.

Jack's arm held her in his spot around her waist. She slowly rolled into him until she was facing him. He didn't stir and she stared at him taking in all the little details. She tried to memorise everything about him and the feeling of laying in his arms. She ran a hand through his cowlick and down the side of his face and his eyes opened in response.

They stared at each other for a long time before his hand began moving along her side. He pulled the ribbon below her neck until her nightgown loosened and then he slid it over her shoulders slowly until her chest was partially exposed. His hand reached out to her and their eyes stayed on one another as it moved over her chest gently.

Elizabeth shifted her body closer to him as his hand gripped her neck, wrapping around to the base of her skull. He kissed her gently, his lips gliding over hers _. I'm going to miss him so much_. Immediately she felt the warmth in her eyes as the tears welled. As Jack drew back from her he must have noticed and she could see the hurt return to his eyes.

"Don't cry" he whispered as he pulled her in closer, hugging her tightly. "It will be okay. I will be back before you know it."

"I know" she sobbed. "Don't you have to get going?"

The sky had lightened and she knew Jack had a hard day of riding ahead of him.

"There is no way that I am leaving my wife like this" Jack said as he kissed her again slowly.

"I love you Jack. I'm going to really miss you."

Jack's lips came back to hers and he showed her just how much he loved her. It was slow and gentle and by the end Elizabeth felt at peace wrapped in her husband's arms.

* * *

Jack had tied Sergeant out the front of the house and had finished packing his saddlebags. He had a few days of food and he was hoping the weather would hold out for his journey.

He turned back to see Elizabeth waiting at the door. She was so beautiful. She was dressed ready for the day, but her hair was still not fixed and it tumbled down over her shoulders.

He finished the last tie on his bags before he walked back up the porch steps toward her. He put her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Write to me?" he whispered into her ear.

"Of course."

He pulled back slowly.

"I think the postal service will be very slow up there, but I will do my best."

"Okay."

Jack hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to say goodbye but he knew he had to get moving.

His hand moved to her face and he held the side of her face as he kissed her gently.

"I will be back before you know it" he said trying to smile. He could see the tears in her blue stormy eyes returning. He looked away as he went to pull away but she tugged him back to her. Her lips found his again, kissing him desperately one last time. He knew he had to leave. _One more kiss_.

He found it so difficult to pull away again but this time he did. He untied Sergeant and mounted him before he looked back at her. The tears were still there but she was smiling up at him. After one more long look at his wife, he turned his horse around and galloped off down the road.

* * *

The first week apart was probably the hardest. Elizabeth had felt lost. She had grown so reliant on having Jack around to talk to that she now felt lost. Thankfully her Hope Valley friends did their best to distract her.

Faith and Shane announced their engagement so immediately Elizabeth and Abigail began to plan an engagement party. They decorated the saloon and made food and a cake. When Faith saw the room, she was overjoyed.

"Elizabeth, how did you do all this in just a day?" Faith exclaimed.

"I've had a bit of free time lately" Elizabeth smiled back. "Plus, it wasn't just me!"

Shane came up to thank her for everything as well.

"How are you going Izzy?"

"Fine, Shane. Just trying to keep as busy as possible."

"You know Jack was supposed to help me with the proposal. Can you write to him and let him know it worked? I ended up having to get Bill to do Jack's job of lighting all the candles."

"I will let him know. I'm sure he was disappointed that he couldn't help you out."

"That's ok. Duty calls."

Faith and Shane had already decided that they wanted to get married in the middle of spring in Hope Valley so the town was excited at the prospect of a wedding. Elizabeth stood beside Abigail watching Faith and Shane dance while the rest of the town milled about them happily.

"What are you thinking about, Izzy?"

"I kind of wish Jack and I could have had this."

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't get to celebrate here in Hope Valley. There was no engagement party and just a rushed wedding ceremony and lunch with Lee and my sister. I kind of wish we had have been able to do the whole thing here with our friends around us. At least Faith will have that" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth none of that matters. If you had have waited to get married in Hope Valley you probably wouldn't have been married when Jack left. Would you have forgone those memories over the last six weeks?"

"No. Definitely not. You're right. I was just thinking."

Abigail touched her arm. "He's coming back Izzy."

"I hope so."

* * *

Jack had finally reached his post. It was a small "town", if you could call it that. His new home consisted of a shack that was practically falling apart. It had boarded up windows and a small fireplace and that was about it. As Jack unpacked his bag, a piece of paper fell to the floor.

Jack picked it up and saw that it was an envelope with Elizabeth's handwriting on it. He pulled it open to see a letter.

 _Dearest Jack,_

 _I never could have imagined that in six weeks I could feel the way I do about you._

 _I'm going to miss you immensely. I'm going to miss talking to you. I'm going to miss walking with you. I'm going to miss kissing you. I'm going to miss laying with you. I'm even going to miss arguing with you._

 _Promise me that you will come back to me. I can't imagine my life without you in it._

 _I love you, body and soul._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Izzy_

Jack reread the letter again several times before folding it up and putting it in his pocket with her photo, close to his heart.

* * *

Elizabeth had moved her class of children into the new schoolhouse. The first morning, the children had been so excited that they had hardly gotten any work done but they settled down eventually. The younger children seemed to flourish by being separated from the older group of children. Opal's reading was improving in leaps and bounds, Emily's maths skills were improving drastically and even Timmy was putting his hand up in class to answer questions now.

Isobel Peters still remained a puzzle. Elizabeth invited her to dinner. She refused. Elizabeth invited her to the ladies' social. She refused. Even just a cup of coffee at the café was too much. So instead, Elizabeth began to bring her a cookie or a scone from the café and leave it on her desk. Elizabeth stopped at the cafe every morning, so it didn't take too much effort.

As Elizabeth walked up one morning, Gabe was walking past towards the church.

"Hi Gabe."

"Hi Mrs Thornton."

"How are your classes going?"

Gabe groaned. "Fine."

"What does that mean?"

Gabe looked around over his shoulder before continuing. "Miss Peters is so boring. She just makes us rewrite things out of our readers or write essays about nothing. When we hand them in, she hands them all back with big red F's on the top saying we all did it wrong. How do 12 kids all get F's unless the teacher is at fault?"

Elizabeth agreed but didn't want to be heard undermining Isobel. "Maybe I will walk up and listen to the lesson at some stage."

"Mom said I need an education but when I showed her the essays she thinks there's no point. She was going to try and find a job at the mill for me."

"But you're barely 16!"

"Yes, but what's the point? Timothy and Ben are talking about leaving too."

Elizabeth was surprised. Timothy and Ben were only 15 years old. They couldn't leave school yet!

"Okay, I will do something about it today. Thanks Gabe."

In her lunch break, Elizabeth asked Abigail to come and watch her students for a little while in the afternoon. Abigail didn't ask any questions but agreed. As soon as the children were settled, with Abigail reading them a book, Elizabeth went next door to the other school house.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs and stood at the back of the room listening. Isobel saw her but didn't pay her any attention. She saw all of the children copying words out of their readers onto their ledgers. Elizabeth walked up and looked over Gabe's shoulder. Sure enough they were just copying sentences.

"Miss Peters, may I have a word?"

"I'm in the middle of lessons here."

"I can see that but you are sitting behind your desk while the children are working. You have a minute, I'm sure."

Isobel stood up and walked to the back of the room.

"What are the children doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Excuse me?"

"It looks like they are just copying from their readers."

"Yes. And?"

"What does that teach them?"

Isobel looked at her in surprise. "Well, they are quiet now and settled."

"Yes, but what does it _teach_ them?"

"To sit there quietly and copy words as they are told" Isobel replied.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Excuse me, children." Their heads all immediately turned toward her. "Could you please tell me what you are copying?"

Gabe's hand went up.

"We're copying from the reader Mrs Thornton."

"Yes, but what are you copying? What is the content that you are copying?"

They looked at her puzzled but Elizabeth saw a few of them look back down and reread what they had been writing.

After a minute Laura put her hand up. Elizabeth nodded to her.

"It's about grammar."

Elizabeth turned back to Isobel. "They don't even know what they are copying. That is a waste of time. They are not learning anything from copying words" she said to her quietly.

Elizabeth walked to the front of the room.

"Can you all please turn to page 130 of your readers? Gabe, can you please read the first line?"

The children shuffled back a few pages and Gabe's strong voice filled the room. He read the definition of a synonym.

"Right. Do you all understand what a synonym is? It is a new word but with the same meaning?"

Elizabeth saw some nods from the group.

"Okay, now wipe your slates clean." Elizabeth went to the board and began to write words on the board. _Small, strong, happy, smart, forward, eager._ Next to _small_ she wrote _, for example_ _tiny_.

"Now I want you to all write down two synonyms for each of these words. Once you are done, I want each of you to come up to the board and write a new word over this side. Then go back to your seats and write the synonyms of the next twelve words."

Elizabeth moved back towards Isobel who was standing there surprised. The children all dropped their heads in concentration. Slowly they began to move to the front of the room and write new words on the board.

"That is how you could teach children grammar, Isobel. Copying text teaches them very little. Unfortunately, if children aren't challenged they will begin to act up and I have already heard that some of the boys are considering leaving."

Isobel stood there speechless. "If you need help with your lesson plans, I'm available any time" Elizabeth said before she walked out of the classroom.

At the end of the day, Elizabeth saw Isobel's class leaving a few minutes early. Elizabeth was surprised. That rarely happened. Elizabeth had seen how Isobel held the children back for the smallest thing. None of it made any sense.

Isobel seemed to dislike children and yet she held them back on detention more times in a week than Elizabeth had ever done in her entire career. Come to think of it, she had never held them back on purpose but rather she and the children all lost track of the hour until a concerned parent had knocked on the door.

As the last of the children ran down the steps, Elizabeth watched as Isobel emerged and walked toward her classroom. Elizabeth quickly dismissed her children, helping them to put their coats on and collect their lunch pails.

Isobel stood there quietly waiting until the last student left. Elizabeth tidied up the last of the chairs before looking up.

"Is there a problem Isobel?"

"I believe I owe you an apology."

"Okay …"

"I'm sorry I have been so rude to you. Honestly I have been jealous of you for a long time. I knew of you back in Hamilton and I assumed you were a wealthy socialite that had no place in a town like this. As soon as I got here, everyone raved about you. When I began teaching, everything I did was compared to you. The students would complain if I didn't do things like you and I had parents asking why I didn't teach like you. Instead of asking how I could improve things myself, I put up a wall."

Elizabeth listened intently, not exactly sure what to say.

"You're young Isobel. Teaching has a big learning curve. I learnt that first hand when I came here. I was much like you are now … trying to find my way."

Isobel smiled. That was the first time Elizabeth had seen her do that.

"The children really enjoyed your lesson this afternoon. Seeing their enjoyment made it easier for me to expand on what you did."

"Glad to hear it."

"I was wondering if … maybe … that's if you have time …"

Elizabeth watched her stumble over her words.

"… maybe if you would like to have dinner tonight, I could show you my lesson plans for the rest of the week."

"Of course. That would be fine. Abigail's at 6?" Elizabeth offered.

"Yes. Thank you, Izzy."

As Isobel left the classroom, Elizabeth watched her go smiling to herself. She'd done it.

Elizabeth immediately went home to write Jack a letter. She had been writing to him every few days whenever something of news came up. This was definitely news.

* * *

Elizabeth had a meeting on Wednesday night with the town council to discuss avenues of expansion. Florence, Molly, Cat, Sarah and Abigail all sat in the closed café with some tea and cookies in front of them.

"Alright, let's get started. We need to find ways of bringing more revenue into the town. I had a few ideas" Abigail began.

Elizabeth sat there listening to the council women discuss their options. They were all good ideas but nothing stood out that would be a long-term solution for expansion.

Abigail turned to Elizabeth. "You are the business woman. What do you think?"

Elizbaeth didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings but she knew business and those things wouldn't work.

"Sorry to disappoint you all, but I don't think any of those ideas are feasible as a long-term solution to this problem."

"Oh." Abigail's head dropped, as did Sarah and Molly's.

"But …" Elizabeth continued, "I do have an idea. It would take a little while to setup and I'm going to need to find help but I think it will be the answer that we're looking for."

"Okay" Abigail was eager once again.

"A paper factory. It would link directly in with the saw mill but it would be its own entity."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I will need to seek out investors, but the biggest problem is going to be electricity. We need electricity for the machines. We will need to be closer to the railway line as well. I have already bought some property between the mill and the railway station for the proposed site but Abigail I need you to work on getting electricity there. We can then move it into town not long after."

The women all stared at her.

"I realise its not an immediate solution but we can move a lot of the women from the mill to the factory. It will be less labour intensive work for them, but I will need a lot more workers in the future."

"I think it sounds like a great idea" Abigail exclaimed before all the other women agreed with enthusiasm.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the mercantile the next morning and happened to glance at the newspaper that was left lying open on the counter. An advertisement got her attention.

 _Canadian International Exposition, Toronto - for industry and technological innovations_

Elizabeth though that would be perfect to find out more information about the paper mill. It was at the beginning of the following week. She should take James and Beau with her. They could learn so much.

As she walked towards the school, Isobel called out to her.

"Izzy!"

"Hi Bel. How was your class yesterday?"

"Great. The children responded well to the changes you suggested."

"That's great. I was going to ask if you would mind combining the classes again next week. There is an expo in Toronto that I think would be good to go to."

"Of course that would be fine."

"I was thinking of taking Gabe and Jenna as well since they are the oldest. Like an excursion."

"That will be fine."

Elizabeth waited until the class was about to end before she slipped in to Isobel's classroom. After Isobel dismissed them, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Gabe and Jenna. Can you stay back for a moment?"

Gabe looked guilty of something, although Elizabeth wasn't sure what. Clearly, he thought he was in trouble.

Isobel left the room as Elizabeth sat down nearby.

"What is it, Mrs Thornton?" Jenna asked.

"I have decided to go to an international exposition next week and I was going to offer to sponsor both of you to come with me."

Elizabeth watched as Jenna's face lit up. Gabe still looked uncertain.

"What is an international exposition?" Gabe asked.

"People from all over the world come to discuss improvements in industry and technology. I'm interested in investigating some options for expanding the mill but I thought you both might like to come, along with James and Beau."

"I would love to go, Mrs Thornton" Jenna said eagerly.

"How long would we be gone for?" Gabe asked.

"About five or six days."

"I'm sorry. I can't come" Gabe said. "May I go now?"

"Of course, Gabe."

Puzzled, Elizabeth watched as Gabe raced out the door. Emily and Miles were waiting for him on the stairs.

 _Of course, he won't want to leave his family._

Elizabeth turned back to Jenna. "How about I walk you home and I can ask if it would be okay with your parents?"

Jenna nodded and jumped up to grab her coat.

Jenna's mother was so excited and grateful for the opportunity. Although Jenna would miss out on helping with all the chores, Jenna's mother could see the opportunity for the advantage that it would be for her daughter. Most of the mothers had seen how Elizabeth had mentored Beau and James and they were eager to see if Elizabeth would provide similar opportunities to the other children.

Elizabeth began to walk home. As she passed the row houses she decided to stop off at the Montgomery's house, hoping to speak to Cat. Thankfully Cat opened the door after her knock.

"Hi Izzy."

"Hi Cat."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. I just had to speak with you for a moment."

Cat welcomed her in. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table but Miles and Gabe couldn't be seen.

"Have you seen Gabe this afternoon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just briefly when I got home. Was there a problem at school today?"

"No. I have offered to sponsor him and Jenna to come to an exposition with me in Toronto next week but I think he's worried about leaving you. I just thought I should let you know."

"An exposition? In Toronto?" Cat said in surprise.

"Yes. It won't cost you anything. It's okay if you'd prefer him to stay here."

"Oh no. He will go" Cat said eagerly nodding.

"I will let you discuss it with him. We will be leaving next Tuesday on the stage."

"Gabe will be there!"

Elizabeth smiled at Cat's eagerness. She left the row house and went home to write Jack another letter.

* * *

The following week, Elizabeth departed with James, Beau, Gabe and Jenna on the morning stage coach. They were all so excited. Elizabeth was fairly certain none of them had even been on the stage before. It was a lively start to the trip and their enthusiasm soon spread to Elizabeth as well.

After a day and a half they arrived in Toronto. Elizabeth hired a car to take them to the Four Seasons Hotel where Elizabeth had booked two rooms. The four of them hung out the sides of the car staring at the city while Elizabeth smiled at them.

Once inside the hotel, they stood there in awe as Elizabeth got their keys. The boys carried their bags upstairs and Elizabeth led them to their room. She handed one of the keys to Beau before taking her own bags and leading Jenna to the other room next door.

Elizabeth walked in to the room and went to the bedroom, putting her bags down. She turned around to see Jenna standing in the middle of the room awestruck.

"Jenna? You okay?"

"Yes, Mrs Thornton" she said in a far away voice.

"Why don't you wash up and get dressed for dinner?"

"Okay" she said moving slowly toward the bedroom.

"The bathroom is through there" Elizabeth said pointing.

Jenna drifted into the bathroom and stood at the doorway.

"Jenna? Everything okay?"

"What are those?" Jenna was pointing at the taps.

"They're the taps for the water. You've never seen running water before?"

"No" she said softly.

Elizabeth walked around her and showed her how to use the taps in the basin before she left her to it.

When Jenna emerged later ready for dinner, Elizabeth noticed that Jenna was wearing the same dress.

"How many dresses did you bring with you?"

"Just three. But this is my best dress."

Elizabeth looked across at her. It was nowhere near suitable for the restaurant.

Elizabeth went to the closet where she had hung up her dresses and pulled out a plain white blouse and soft pink skirt.

"Here, put this on."

Jenna's eyes went wide. "They're too nice for me."

"It's fine. Please?"

"Okay."

Jenna left and returned five minutes later looking very happy with her new attire.

"You look lovely, Jenna. Let's go find the boys."

The five of them had dinner together in the restaurant. The venue, the menu, the waiters – everything fascinated them. Elizabeth was beginning to see everything in a new light as she watched her students taking everything in. They talked about the exposition that would begin the following day and Elizabeth instructed them on what they should do.

"Please stay together though. I do not want to go back home to Hope Valley and have to tell one of your mother's that I lost you!"

James laughed. "I would love to see my mother's face when you tell her that!"

"James" she said sternly, although she couldn't help but smile thinking of Florence's reaction.

* * *

The exposition went really well. Elizabeth obtained a lot of information about a paper mill that had been opened near Maine. As she stood talking to one of the manufacturers about paper machines and the like, a man that stood nearby caught her attention. He was standing there listening but he looked familiar. Elizabeth finished her conversation and walked toward him.

"Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Hello" she looked at him puzzled. "Sorry, I don't recall …"

"Michael Hampton."

"Micky?" she asked in surprise. Her childhood friend from Hamilton was standing in front of her. As she remembered her friend, she realised that this was indeed the grownup version of her best friend.

He smiled. "Hi Beth" he stepped forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I've been looking for an investment but so far nothing has caught my eye" he said. Considering he had been so short when Elizabeth knew him, she was surprised that Micky was taller than Jack. He had jet black hair and blue eyes and a nice kind face. Micky had always been a gentle soul which was why he and Elizabeth had gotten on so well until his family moved away when she was 14.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth said, grinning. "I might have something in mind for you."

Micky grinned back and held out his arm. Elizabeth took it and they walked toward a seating area.

Elizabeth told him all about Hope Valley and the success of the saw mill but the need for expansion.

"So you want to try paper?"

"Yes, if I can sort out the electricity problem, I think it would be successful."

"I could help you with that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That would be fantastic."

"I like the sound of this Beth but I would like to come and visit the town and see your proposed site and the surrounding area."

"Anytime."

"When are you heading home?"

"Tomorrow."

Micky nodded and was about to say something when James, Beau, Gabe and Jenna came bounding up.

"Mrs Thornton, we found out what you needed!" Gabe said excitedly.

"Thank you Gabe" she said as Gabe handed her the sheet of paper where she had listed her questions. Jenna handed her another piece of paper. "Thank you Jenna."

Elizabeth glanced to Micky. "I'm a school teacher as well. These are my students, Gabe and Jenna. And these are the Thatcher's Mill site managers James Blakely and Beau Smith. This is Mr Hampton."

Micky stood to shake all of their hands, including Jenna, who blushed in delight.

"It was nice to see you again" Elizabeth said standing to leave. "Please contact me if you don't find anything of interest here."

"It was good to see you too, Elizabeth" Micky said, nodding to her.

As she followed her students towards the door, she could feel his eyes on her _. Don't be silly Elizabeth._ She glanced over her shoulder and sure enough he was watching after her.

* * *

They got onto the train the next morning. James and Beau were talking about some new exhibit that they had seen the day prior. Gabe was deep in conversation with Elizabeth about his career options for when he finished school. They were all interrupted by a knock at the door before Micky appeared.

"Micky" Elizabeth said in surprise, rising to her feet. "Where are you travelling to?"

"I decided I am interested in your business proposal Elizabeth. Can you fit one more traveller in your compartment?"

Elizabeth watched as Jenna immediately scooted over closer to Elizabeth to make room. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

"Please" Elizabeth said motioning to the now available seat.

Micky sat there quietly while the conversation resumed.

Elizabeth turned back to Gabe. "You can do anything you want. I can help you apply for a scholarship to college if that's what you want to do."

"No, I don't think so. I want to be a Mountie, like Mountie Jack."

"Really? You would have to be away from your family though. Can you handle that aspect of it?"

"Yes. Mountie Jack is so brave and I saw how he wrestled that counterfeiter last year and he punched Bob Smithers in the face when he robbed the bank and he always looked out for my Ma and all the other widows."

Elizabeth cringed a bit at some of his stories. "Yes, that does sound like Jack."

"You have a permanent Mountie assigned to the town?" Micky asked. Elizabeth had nearly forgotten that he was there.

"Yes. Well we did until he was reassigned due to trouble they are having in the north. He will be back though."

"I have heard about the drama up there. They have had a lot of Mountie fatalities already."

At that both James and Beau ceased talking. Elizabeth could feel their eyes on her.

"You can't believe everything you read in the papers" was all Elizabeth could say.

"You can when you read the death notices. There were fifteen just last week."

Elizabeth could feel herself going pale. This was why she had not been reading the back few pages of the newspaper. Elizabeth felt uncomfortable, almost like she was going to be sick. She turned her attention to outside the window.

James spoke up. "I'm sure Mountie Jack will be safe. He's really good at his job."

Elizabeth automatically fingered the rings on her hand. _He's going to be fine. He's good at his job. He will come home soon. The fact that I haven't received a letter is not a bad sign it's just a terrible postal service._

"Mrs Thornton, Mountie Jack will be okay. He will be home soon" Gabe said gently from the seat across from her.

Elizabeth glanced to him with a small smile.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise" Micky said apologetically.

"It's fine" Elizabeth said, waving his comments away.

They sat quietly until Beau began asking Elizabeth questions about how the timber needed to be prepared to turn it into paper and with the best of her knowledge she explained what they would need to do.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(7/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 55**

When they arrived back in Hope Valley, Elizabeth was delighted to see Lee and Rosie waiting for the stage. Elizabeth jumped down and grabbed Lee in a big hug.

"Lee. I've missed you. How's Father?"

"Much better."

Elizabeth turned to Rosie.

"Thank you for your help with everything, Rosie."

"Don't mention it, Izzy. Happy to help."

Elizabeth turned back to help get her bag.

"Micky Hampton?" Lee exclaimed.

"Lee Coulter. How have you been?"

Micky stepped down out of the stage last.

"Well. What are you doing with Elizabeth?" Lee asked in surprise.

Elizabeth turned back around. "No. No. No. He's not _with_ me." Elizabeth said, catching the look of surprise in Rosie's eye. "Micky just decided to come and have a look at Hope Valley."

"Yes, Elizabeth has a business proposition for me so I thought I would come and have a look at the town."

"Oh she does she?"

"Yes Lee. Don't get all jealous. I haven't seen you in almost two months. I can fill you in. When did you get back?"

"Just an hour ago."

"Lee drove us in his car" Rosie said waving to the automobile near the saloon.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth said laughing.

"Where's Jack? I've been wanting to catch him but I haven't seen him around."

"He's not here. He left for the northern territories about … oh I don't know … a week or two ago."

"Mountie Jack left four weeks ago, Mrs Thornton" Gabe interrupted.

"How could you remember that?" Elizabeth asked him bewildered.

Gabe shrugged. "He left on Emily's birthday" he said. "Thankyou for the trip, Mrs Thornton. I best be going home to see Ma."

"Okay, bye."

The remaining three students all said goodbye and thanked her before they all went their separate ways.

"How was the exposition?" Lee asked taking her suitcase and leading her towards Abigail's with Rosie and Micky following.

"Very informative. I have a lot to tell you, Lee!"

"I bet you do" Lee said laughing as they reached the café and went inside.

After lunch at the café and catching up with everyone, Elizabeth began to make her way home. She stopped at the mercantile to see if there was any mail and she was in luck. There was one from Jack. She excitedly ran out of the store and only made it around the corner, before she couldn't wait any longer and pulled the letter out of the envelope. Leaning against the wall of the building, she read:

 _Dearest Izzy,_

 _I cannot put into words just how much I miss you._

 _This place is cold and dreary and I wish I was home with you more than anything. I haven't received any mail here. It's no surprise. Everything here is a bit lacking._

 _I hope you are well and the children are behaving in class for you._

 _I dream of the day that I ride home and can take you in my arms again._

 _I love you with all my heart._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Jack_

Elizabeth read the letter over and over again before she finally began walking home. She couldn't believe he hadn't received any letters. She felt like she had sent a hundred since he left. She sighed to herself before heading home alone.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly and before anyone knew it, the plans for the paper mill were full steam ahead. Every day, Lee and Micky were up at the mill discussing options, where Elizabeth would join them in the afternoon and add her two cents. Micky had organised the electricity and it was due to be installed over the next two months. Lee had organised through William to have bricks shipped out to begin the building process of the factory. It was a much more complex building than any of them had been involved in before, but William ended up sending out an engineer and architect as well. Elizabeth was surprised at her father's support with the project, but she was not about to complain. Micky was also a welcome addition to the project. Not only had he decided to assist with the investment, he had decided to stay and help set up the mill.

Faith and Shane's wedding was fast approaching. Elizabeth was going to be a bridesmaid along with Abigail. Dottie was making the dresses with Rosie's advice. After all Rosie did know all of the modern fashions, at least that was what she told everyone.

Elizabeth was in having her dress fitting for the second time and Dottie was doing the pinning. It was a beautiful pale blue coloured dress.

Dottie had a mouthful of pins as she fixed the hem and gathered the waist line. Abigail stood next to her, where Rosie was doing the same thing. Faith was sitting down watching them.

"So are you nervous about the wedding or are you excited, Faith?" Abigail asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm still a bit worried about everything falling into place. My wedding dress is almost done, so that is wonderful, thanks to Dottie" she said smiling.

Dottie just waved her hand in thanks and kept pinning.

"Really, none of the rest matters too much. It would be nice if we had clear weather on the day, but you can never count on that to happen" Faith laughed.

"I think it will be a beautiful wedding either way. When Shane sees you in that dress, he will likely fall over" Elizabeth said, making Faith laugh all the more.

There was a knock at the door to the dress shop and Bill appeared. "Sorry to interrupt, Faith but Miles has hurt his wrist. Could you spare a minute to come take a look?"

Faith stood up. "Duty calls" she sung out as she left the dress shop.

As soon as the door was shut, Rosie pulled the pins out of her mouth.

"What are we doing for her bridal shower?"

Abigail looked at Elizabeth. "I'm not sure. I presumed we would just do something simple. An afternoon tea maybe" Elizabeth answered.

"Yes, well I was thinking a picnic!" Rosie said, her arms waving animatedly around her. "We can have some nice blankets set out with platters of scones and cakes and tea."

"How do we make the tea on a picnic?"

"Abigail can make thermoses of water and …"

"That's a lot of thermoses if we are going to have all the women in town come along."

"Abigail will manage" Rosie frowned and shaking her head at Elizabeth, before going along with her dreamy pose. "We can have little sandwiches and pies and we can have some music playing …"

"Who's going to play the music?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can play the flute" Rosie snapped.

"But then you will miss out on _the little sandwiches and the scones and the cakes_ …" Elizabeth imitated Rosie's tone and hand movements.

Rosie put her hands on her hips. "Must you always be so practical?"

"Must you always be so dreamy?"

"Dreamy is better than practical."

Abigail cut in. "Maybe you two should work together and figure out something that is _both_ dreamy and practical."

Elizabeth and Rosie both relented.

In the end, Rosie ended up getting her away with doing everything dreamy while Elizabeth just made sure of the details to make it happen.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking down the main street when Micky ran out of the saloon.

"Beth!"

Elizabeth turned. "Hi Micky!"

"I have great news!"

"Okay" she said prompting him.

"Electricity should be installed next week."

"You're kidding! How?" she said.

"Because I'm a genius."

Elizabeth jumped up and down and hugged him tight.

"That's fantastic news!"

"I know right. The paper factory will be open in no time."

Elizabeth was so glad. She had been starting to worry that the paper idea was a bit too optimistic but now it was all coming together.

"Izzy!"

Elizabeth saw Katie running toward her from the mercantile.

"These just all came back."

Elizabeth saw all of her letters in Katie's hand. She took them off her. "Thanks Katie."

Elizabeth flicked through the string bound package to see every single one of her letters she had sent. Her heart dropped.

"Hey Beth. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I have to go" she said and hurriedly walked to the café.

"Abigail?" she sung out.

"Izzy? I'm back here."

Elizabeth hurried into the kitchen.

"Izzy, what's wrong?"

"Look." Elizabeth handed the pile of letters to her friend. "They all came back, Abigail."

Abigail looked down at all the letters. "It's okay, Izzy. This doesn't mean anything. It could just mean the mail service isn't going that far or he's been moved to a different post."

"He didn't say anything in his last letter. Abigail, he's going to think I don't care!"

"No, Jack wouldn't think that. He loves you and he knows you love him too. Do not panic."

Elizabeth nodded, even though she felt the tears in her eyes. Abigail wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug.

"He's coming home to you, Izzy. Have faith."

* * *

Elizabeth was walking to the café on her way to school the next day when Katie called out to her again.

"Izzy. You have a telegram!"

Elizabeth walked up the steps and into the mercantile.

"Here you go" Katie said enthusiastically.

Elizabeth unfolded it and read:

 **Elizabeth Thatcher. Carol Kensington ill. Cannot care for boy. On his way back to Hope Valley. Arrives tomorrow.**

Elizabeth looked up in surprise. "Katie, when did this telegram come in?"

"Late last night. I was going to run it to the school this morning, but I saw you coming past."

Elizabeth went on her way to school. She couldn't understand why Carol didn't send Joey back to Hamilton but maybe Joey had asked to come here. At least Elizabeth was someone that Joey knew.

At 11am, Elizabeth left her class with Bel's and hurried to meet the stage. She stood there hoping that Joey was okay. She couldn't imagine sending a ten year old boy from Chicago to Hope Valley on his own. When the stage rounded the corner, she panicked when she couldn't see anyone inside. When it stopped, Elizabeth opened the door and sure enough, laying across the seat fast asleep was Joey.

"Joey?" she said to him softly, patting his arm.

He startled awake but as soon as he saw her, he jumped up and flung himself into her arms.

"Elizabeth. I was so scared!"

"I can't believe they sent you on your own. How did you know where to go?"

"I remembered the trip from when I was with Mountie Jack. But there was a horrible man who took some of my money."

"Hey, its okay. Money doesn't matter. So long as you're okay, we can fix everything else. Come on."

She set him down and took his luggage off the back.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Come on. I know of someone who will be so happy to see you."

As soon as Elizabeth walked into the café, Abigail was hurrying toward Joey and kneeling down to give him a hug.

"Joey, I have to get back to my class. How about you stay with Miss Abigail? She will give you something to eat and you can have a sleep if you're still tired."

"Okay."

"I will be back to get you after school has finished."

Joey nodded and was quickly led by Abigail back to the kitchen.

Elizabeth was glad that Joey had come back. She immediately began to feel happier now that there was someone at home with her. Over the next few nights, Elizabeth began cooking again, rather than eating at Abigail's every day, and Joey helped her with all the chores. The pair fell into an easy routine. It was only missing one thing. Jack.

* * *

Abigail was in and out of the dining room when she heard a conversation that made her ears prick up.

"That woman is unbelievable. She stole the Mountie out from under my nose and now she presumes to flirt with Mr Hampton."

"I know. She is quite the seductress isn't she?"

Abigail turned at the conversation, only to see Tabby and Jenny leave the café. _Unbelievable_ , she thought.

That afternoon, she heard Florence mention something similar.

"That Mr Hampton is a nice looking fellow. It's a shame that he is trying to pursue Mrs Thornton though. It is not a good look when her husband is absent either."

Abigail shook her head.

That afternoon, Micky Hampton walked in to the café with Elizabeth and Joey.

"Hi Abigail. We were just going to have dinner" Elizabeth said as she made her way to a table, where Micky stood waiting with her chair pulled out. She slid into it and Micky sat opposite her and their conversation immediately revolved around the paper factory.

Abigail knew the two of them were being professional, but she could see how their friendship could be misconstrued.

"Izzy, can I have a word when you have a minute?"

"Sure. Micky, I will be back in a moment."

Elizabeth came into the kitchen.

"Izzy, I just wanted to let you know that people are … talking again."

"About?"

"You and Mr Hampton."

Elizabeth pulled her head back and scrunched up her nose. "What about us?"

"Just that you are spending a lot of time together even though you are a married woman."

"Okay …"

"I don't think it would matter as much if Jack were here" Abigail said softly.

"Abigail, what do you expect me to do? Stop doing business until Jack gets back. No. People can talk. We're doing nothing wrong."

Abigail nodded. Unfortunately, she knew all too well about people in small towns.

* * *

The following Saturday ended up being a beautiful day. The sky was clear and the sun was out. Elizabeth was in her bedroom trying to decide on what to wear to Faith's bridal shower. The weather was warmer, but the breeze still had an edge to it.

As Elizabeth pulled her skirt on, she noticed that it was a lot tighter than she remembered _. Hmmm. That's strange._ She pulled another one out, but she had the same problem. Finally, she settled on a soft pink skirt that she had. It fit snugly, but it was comfortable. Elizabeth shook her head. _It must be all of those cookies of Abigail's._ After all, Elizabeth had been eating there practically every meal of the day.

Elizabeth busied herself setting up all of the details for the bridal shower as Rosie requested. Rosie had the better job of collecting Faith and escorting her to the picnic where there were already about twenty women waiting. There were a few children, including Joey, who were playing nearby. Elizabeth had set up a separate area with some sandwiches and cakes for them, so they were more than content.

Faith loved every minute of it. She thanked Rosie and Elizabeth a million times. She was in her element as they sat and had their afternoon tea. When it came around to presents, everyone sat quietly watching Faith.

"This is from Abigail. It is your something borrowed" Rosie said handing her the gift.

Faith opened it to find a simple pair of pearl earrings. "Oh Abigail. they're beautiful. I will look after them, I promise. Thankyou."

"This is from me. It is your something blue" Rosie said handing her a small box.

Inside were some beautiful silk stockings with blue ribbon sewn around the edges. "Thank you Rosie" Faith said as she placed them back neatly in the box.

"This is your something new, from Dottie."

Faith opened up a box which held a white handkerchief with her new initials embroidered into the corner. Faith laughed. "Thank you Dottie."

"And this is something old, from Izzy."

Rosie handed her the small box. Faith opened it carefully and inside she could see a necklace that she knew well.

"Oh Elizabeth, I couldn't."

"Yes, you can." Faith stared down at the silver necklace and pendant that Elizabeth had kept in her jewellery box for most of her life, too afraid to wear it and lose it.

"Elizabeth, this is too much."

"No, it isn't. You've been around for about as long as I have had that so it only seemed right that you should have it. Just promise me you will wear it. I was always too afraid to and that is why I realised it belongs with someone else."

"I promise" Faith said as she stood up and came forward to hug Elizabeth. "Thank you. You're my best friend, Izzy."

"You're welcome."

All of the ladies gathered in groups and as Elizabeth moved around serving tea, she overheard Florence whispering to Molly that it would be best if Constable Thornton returns quickly before Mr Hampton took his place. Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears.

"Why would you say that?" Elizabeth interrupted, tears in her eyes.

Florence looked surprised that Elizabeth had heard her but didn't look too ashamed at the idea.

"It's just … people talk and …"

"They talk about things they know nothing about. I love Jack and I would give anything to have him here with me. Meanwhile Mr Hampton is an old _friend_ that I grew up with and is now helping me to open the paper factory - nothing more."

Florence looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Next time you women want to gossip about me, maybe get the facts first before you do damage with your rumours" Elizabeth snapped before walking over to the children.

The rest of the picnic went smoother and they finally had to pack up when the sun began to set in the sky. Elizabeth helped carry the blankets back to the café with Abigail. Joey traipsed along after her.

"You did well speaking up for yourself, Izzy. I think you stopped all further gossiping for the rest of the picnic in the process" Abigail grinned.

"Thanks Abigail. How long will it keep the gossiping at bay?"

"Maybe for the rest of the day" Abigail chuckled. "I can't believe it's the end of March already" Abigail said looking up at the sky.

Elizabeth had to agree, this year was flying and it was all the best until Jack returned.

"It certainly is going fast. To think Jack has been gone since January."

"I know. Eight weeks sure has gone fast."

"Eight weeks?"

"Yes. Have you lost track?"

"I suppose I had."

When Elizabeth got home, Joey went to his room to play with his jacks. Elizabeth pulled out her lesson plans but her mind drifted back to the calendar. She counted again. Eight weeks was right. Jack had been gone for that long. But there was something else that had been missing over that time and Elizabeth had been so busy she hadn't even noticed.

Her eyes went wide as she ran into her bedroom. She shut the door and pulled her clothes off including her corset. She stood in front of the mirror looking critically at herself. _No, there's nothing there_. But then she turned to the side. Elizabeth could see a very slight bump that was not there a few days ago and had probably been hidden under her corset. _Oh my_ , was all she could think.

Elizabeth stood there staring. She had not had any symptoms. No headaches, no nausea, no vomiting, no dizziness. Nothing.

 _It's not possible. I would have to have some other symptom if I was pregnant._

But standing there looking at her stomach she couldn't think of any other answer.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Rated M for Adult Themes and Swearing**

(7/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 56**

One week later, Elizabeth had her final dress fitting and she was nervous. Every day she checked her stomach and although she hadn't seen it get any bigger, almost all of her skirts no longer fit. She would have to ask Dottie to make her some more, but she was partly in denial. Now her bridesmaid dress fitting was almost here and Elizabeth was paranoid. _What if the dress doesn't fit?_ She would have Abigail, Faith, Dottie and Rosie all staring at her wondering what was going on. _No, I have to speak to Faith first._

She went past the infirmary to find Faith, who was sitting at her desk busy with paperwork.

"Hi Faith."

"Hi Izzy. What's up?"

"I need your professional opinion about something."

"Okay. Come in."

Faith shut the door and brought Elizabeth around to the bed.

"Right. What's the problem?"

Elizabeth took off her coat and pulled her blouse out of her skirt and undid the buttons as Faith watched her. When Elizabeth pulled back her blouse and chemise to expose her stomach, Faith gasped.

"You're pregnant?" Faith exclaimed.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean, you don't know? You look like you're a fair way along!"

"I haven't had any symptoms. I only thought about it the other day."

"Lay down and I will have a look." Faith helped her up on the bed.

Faith felt her stomach and checked for any pain or blockages in her abdomen. It felt fine.

"Izzy, your bowel is fine and you have the typical harder feeling just above your pelvic bone that usually indicates pregnancy."

"So, it's a baby?" Elizabeth said uncertainly.

"Yes. You're having a baby!" Faith said excitedly.

"But Jack has been gone for nine weeks."

"Which explains why we can see this little one already. You're at least three months, Izzy."

"How did I not figure this out? I mean my monthlies never came, which is what I realised the other day. I just hadn't realised how much time had passed."

"I'm amazed you haven't been sick though. Morning sickness is a good symptom to miss out on."

Elizabeth sat there quietly.

"Izzy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just … how am I going to tell Jack? I've only received one letter from him the entire time that he's been gone and I had that bunch come back a few weeks ago. I have actually given up writing to him since then."

"Well, you have to try" Faith said patting her arm. "He is going to be so excited. He will probably turn his horse around and ride straight home."

"That would be nice" Elizabeth smiled at her. Then she realised why she had come to see Faith in the first place. "I'm sorry about your bridesmaid dress though. Perhaps you should find someone else to fill in." Elizabeth began to button her blouse back up and tuck it back in.

"No chance." Faith noticed her wariness. "Izzy you can probably tell people about the baby. You are far enough along."

"I know. It's just a need a bit more time to let it sink in. And I wish Jack could have found out first, I did promise him after all."

"Promise him?"

"Yeah, you know after that rumour spread like wildfire before Christmas and he thought he was the last to know?"

"Oh that!" Faith said laughing. "I think this time, him being absent and unreachable is an exception to that promise."

"Yes, you are probably right. Oh my goodness. I can't believe we're having a baby!" Elizabeth grinned.

"It's pretty amazing." Faith said giving Elizabeth a hug.

"Look don't worry about the dress. I will organise to get your dress done with Dottie when the others aren't there but you will have to say something to everyone before the wedding."

"Okay. Deal" Elizabeth said smiling.

Elizabeth stepped out of Faith's into the sun and as she stood there she realised there was no time like the present.

Abigail appeared on the main street, walking out of the mercantile.

"Izzy! Did you just visit Faith?"

"Yes. Just had to ask her something." Elizabeth joined her on the street and began walking with her.

"I was just getting some more ginger spice. I ran out."

"Abigail, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Jack and I … we're having a baby."

Abigail stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes dropped to Elizabeth's stomach.

"Oh my, Izzy! That's wonderful!" she said grinning as she pulled Elizabeth in to a hug. "I am so happy for you. But that means you must be … over three months along."

"Yes. I can't believe it."

"You haven't been sick?"

"No. Nothing! That's why I didn't think I was pregnant."

"So how did you know then?"

Elizabeth let out a small groan. "None of my skirts fit anymore."

Rosie appeared suddenly beside them. "You need to lay off those biscuits and scones of Abigail's. No offence Abigail, they are delicious, but it will go straight to your waistline" Rosie said knowingly.

"Thank you Rosie, but I don't think that is the problem."

"Well what else could it possibly be? You're a terrible cook. Lee said so. So it must be Abigail's cooking!" she exclaimed as if it was so obvious.

They were now standing outside the café.

"No Rosie. I'm pregnant. That's why my dresses don't fit."

Bill opened the café door right as Rosie began screaming.

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!"

Elizabeth nodded feeling her cheeks flush as Rosie jumped up and down.

Elizabeth didn't realise but it seemed as though everyone in the entire town had been sitting inside the café and had heard Rosie's announcement. Bill, Shane, Lee, Micky, Florence, Cat, Molly. They all came swarming to congratulate Elizabeth. Elizabeth stood there receiving multiple hugs and well wishes from all of her friends.

Although initially embarrassed, she was glad the news was out. _Well at least Rosie spread the news quickly for me_ , she thought.

Elizabeth was dragged to the dress store by Rosie and Dottie to check her bridesmaid dress. It was tight and everyone could see the baby bump that had emerged in the last week or two. Rosie couldn't help but keep touching her. All Elizabeth could do was giggle. They decided to let out the seams slightly on either side so that it should be fine for the wedding in another week.

Dottie then double-checked Elizabeth's measurements and promised to make her some new skirts that would fit her expanding middle.

Elizabeth went to collect Joey from Robert's house and walk home. On the way, she thought she should tell her little brother before someone else told him.

"Joey. I had something to tell you. Jack and I are going to have a baby."

"Really?" Joey said looking up at her. His expression wasn't happy nor sad, just blank.

"Yes. We still have a few months to go, but that will be nice won't it? You will have a baby niece or nephew to play with soon."

"So you want me to stay with you and Jack and the baby?"

"Of course. Where else would you go?"

"My mother didn't want me."

"No Joey. She got sick."

"No, I think I was just too hard for her. She put me on the train and said I would be safer with you."

Elizabeth thought about that for a moment. She hadn't thought about Charles in weeks but maybe he found Carol. Elizabeth just hoped he didn't follow Joey to Hope Valley.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You are staying here with me for as long as you want to."

Elizabeth lay in bed that night thinking of Jack. She missed him so much but today had been hard. She had immediately written Jack a letter telling him about the baby and hoped that he would get it before he came home. After the excitement of the day and after Joey had gone to sleep, Elizabeth would admit that she felt so alone. But as she lay there, her hand rubbing across her small belly she released she was far from it.

* * *

The following Sunday was Faith and Shane's wedding. Elizabeth was hurrying with Joey to Abigail's to help Faith get ready. While Joey sat at the kitchen table eating lunch, Elizabeth helped Faith into her gown.

"You nervous?" Elizabeth asked.

"A little."

"That's expected."

"I'm fine about the wedding."

"Okay …"

"It's after the wedding that I'm nervous about."

"The reception?"

"No. After that."

"Oh" Elizabeth said quietly. "Well nothing I can say is going to make that bit easier, but you know Shane is caring and gentle. He won't hurt you."

"But everyone says it's so painful" Faith said cringing.

"I would say more uncomfortable but that passes quickly and then it becomes … very enjoyable" Elizabeth said giggling.

"You did not just say that!" Faith said in mock surprise.

"Yes, I did. Believe me, it is like nothing you have ever felt in your whole life."

Faith erupted into a fit of giggles and Elizabeth couldn't help but join in.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. For being here today."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Faith went downstairs so that Rosie could start on her makeup while Elizbeth pulled her own dress on. She was unable to wear a corset anymore and she felt slightly bare without it. She glanced in the mirror and noticed that the dress was really fitted over her belly now and it was quite obvious that she was pregnant. She rubbed her stomach before taking a deep breath and walking downstairs.

"Oh Izzy. Look at that bump. You look beautiful" Abigail said coming forward.

Abigail's dress fitted her slim figure perfectly.

"I think you look better Abigail. You fit that dress like a glove."

Elizabeth went to check on Faith.

"Oh, this hair just won't do!" Rosie exclaimed, dropping Faith's curls in frustration as Faith watched in surprise.

"Here, let me. I've been doing Faith's hair for years."

"Fine" Rosie said dropping it.

Elizabeth combed it out and quickly twisted it up and pinned it the way she knew Faith liked it before threading some flowers through. She checked the front again before fixing some loose curls either side of Faith's face.

"There we go."

Faith held up the hand mirror to have a look. "That's perfect, Izzy. Thank you."

"How long until we have to go Rosie?"

"Another fifteen minutes."

Elizabeth went back and checked Joey to make sure his shirt was tucked in and his tie was set. Joey walked to the church with Rosie and left Abigail, Elizabeth and Faith to follow. Lee was waiting out the front of the café to drive the three of them the short distance to the church.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and the reception was happy and joyous. Bill led Elizabeth around the dance floor and Lee danced with Abigail. Elizabeth stopped to get a drink and she stood back watching from the side. Everyone was so happy. Faith and Shane danced in the centre, sneaking the occasional kiss. Watching them made her sad. _Jack should be here. He's missing everything._ She felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"Beth, you okay?" Lee came up beside her.

"I'm fine, Lee."

"You look upset."

"I just miss Jack. He should be here. He missed the proposal, their engagement and now their wedding."

"And he wasn't here when you found out about the baby?"

Elizabeth turned to him. "Yeah" she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I miss him Lee."

"I know" he said stepping forward to hug her. "Don't be upset though. He wouldn't want to see you like this."

She nodded and wiped the tears away.

* * *

A month later, things in Hope Valley were settling back into normal. Faith and Shane were back from their honeymoon. Joey was enjoying school and had caught up on everything he had missed out on. Elizabeth was enjoying teaching and was now getting on well enough with Bel that they would swap groups for particular classes. Elizabeth was better at teaching science so she would come in and teach the older group science every few days while Bel would take over the younger students.

Elizabeth's pregnancy was going well. She still had very few symptoms, although she did notice the fatigue kicking in. Best of all though, her belly was growing. She really looked pregnant now and she was glad. The most disappointing thing was that she still had not heard a thing from Jack.

The building for the paper factory was almost finished. The bricks were all up and the roof was on. They were still waiting for the paper machines to arrive on the train but they were only a few days away. The electricity lines were run and waiting to be tested.

Elizabeth went to the mill office most afternoons after work to check on the progress of everything. One warm afternoon, Elizabeth was on her way, walking up the road. She felt like she was being watched. She kept looking around but she couldn't shake the feeling. She went to the mill and met with Lee for some time to discuss some numbers. Lee and Shane had a bit more to do so Elizabeth decided to walk back into town before it got too dark.

She picked up her basket, and with her pistol tucked safely inside the waist of her skirt, she headed back into town. She walked in the middle of the road, but once again she felt like was being watched.

Just as she thought she was going crazy, she felt an arm grab her from the side. She was pulled firmly in the direction of the trees. She almost fell over only to see Charles in front of her.

"Hi darling."

"Charles? What are you doing here?"

"I've come for you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not available."

"Don't tell me you ran off with Thornton."

"I didn't run but, yes, he's my husband."

"Well, he took what wasn't his" he said as he pulled her into the trees. She dropped her basket as she was pulled away from the road.

Charles pulled her far enough away from the road so that no one would hear them before he threw her to the ground. Her coat fell open and her belly poked through. Elizabeth put a protective hand across her stomach quickly but he had already noticed, his eyes going wide.

"You're pregnant? You slut!"

Elizabeth was scooting backward trying to get away from him. He kept coming. He leant down and slapped her across the face hard. She fell back and tried to shake off the stars that she was seeing.

"Well that won't deter me. I'm taking what's mine."

Elizabeth watched as he was pulling his jacket off and his suspenders. _No, no, no_. She reached around and couldn't feel her pistol in her skirt. _Darn, where is it?_

She tried to shuffle back again but he knelt down in front of her, pulling her around his legs. She was kicking and squirming trying to get away. Charles hit her hard across the face again. She was lucky she didn't black out, but she knew she was close.

She lay there with her head to the side, her eyes closed pretending that she was out cold. He let her body go limp as he fought with her skirts. He tore open her blouse and she felt his hands all over her but she fought to stay still. He pushed up her chemise and he touched her desperately and roughly, his mouth dropping to her skin. Elizabeth was disgusted but she couldn't have moved if she wanted to. Charles was heavy on top of her and too strong.

Elizabeth opened her eye that was closest to the ground and looked for anything that she could use as a weapon. There was a rock not too far away but she would really have to reach to get it. She would have to move fast.

Then she noticed the butt of her pistol. It was just out of reach and hidden in the grass. It must have fallen out when he hit her the first time. She had to wait for the right moment if she was going to be able to reach it. Right now his hands were still on her, working her skirts up. _Don't move. Don't move._

Charles bunched her skirts around her waist and his hands tore her underwear, not even bothering to pull them aside, before his fingers touched her. She almost whimpered in surprise but she held it together and fought everything not to clench her legs shut. His pants were still on. That was what she was waiting for. When his hands went to his belt, she would reach for her gun.

But she hadn't expected him to touch her like that. His fingers continued to roam inside her and just like that she let out an involuntary whimper. That seemed to be exactly what he wanted. With his free hand he began unbuckling his pants. That was her cue.

Elizabeth flew sideways, grabbed her pistol, cocked it in front of her and fired. Charles looked at her in surprise and his hand flew out and hit her across the face for a third time. She fired the gun again before she lost consciousness.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Here are three chapters: Ch 55, 56 and 57. Make sure you don't miss any!**

(7/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 57**

Lee and Shane were walking back to the office when they heard two distinct shots come from not far down the road. The sound gave Lee chills up his back. He was immediately running down the road and when he saw Elizabeth's basket on the ground he dashed into the trees.

"Beth! Beth!"

He ran in but he couldn't see anything. Shane ran past him, calling as well.

"She's here." Shane yelled back.

"Oh shit! What the hell?" Lee said as he saw the scene in front of them.

Elizabeth was on the ground, pistol in her hand with a man lying on top of her.

"Get him off her!" Lee yelled.

Shane rolled the man off and Lee immediately covered Elizabeth over. Lee looked at the man that Shane had just pulled off Elizabeth and his familiar features were no surprise. Thankfully, this time he had a bullet wound in the shoulder and another one through the skull.

"Is that …" Shane began.

"Kensington. Yeah. Jack was worried he'd come back for her."

Lee was kneeling down beside Elizabeth, checking her pulse.

"She's alive. I'm going to go get my car and bring it closer. I'll grab Faith too."

"Grab Bill or someone to help with this one" Shane said, cocking his head towards Charles' body.

Lee ran out of the trees into town. He had never run that fast in his entire life and it was at that point that he wished he was fitter. _Damn, Jack would have been into town and back out again by now_. Lee finally reached the infirmary.

"Faith! Come quick!"

She appeared at the door with her medical bag. "Who is it?"

"Beth."

"The baby?"

"No. She's been assaulted."

Faith was running to Lee's car. He quickly turned the hand crank as it sprang to life and he jumped behind the wheel and floored it back out of town.

* * *

Faith was nervous. Assaulted. She had assumed that someone must have hit Elizabeth or the baby.

Lee pulled up before the mill and grabbed Faith's medical bag and began hurtling through the trees. Faith followed him unsure of what she was about to find.

There on the ground was an unconscious Elizabeth with a dead man beside her. This was not what she had expected.

Faith was immediately down on the ground, checking her vitals. Her pulse was slow but strong. She appeared to have just been knocked out. Faith could already see the bruises appearing on Elizabeth's face, despite the low light. Faith looked down at Elizabeth's torn clothes.

"Did he …"

"No. His pants were still on" Shane said. "But he may have done other things" he said softly to her.

Faith could only imagine.

"Let's move her now, while she's unconscious and I will try and wake her once we are in the clinic."

Lee helped so that Shane could lift her. Shane carried her to the car and placed her across the back seat. Faith climbed in beside her and Lee jumped behind the wheel again.

Lee drove back in to town and pulled up outside the infirmary.

* * *

Abigail watched as Lee raced out of town only to return ten minutes later and pull up in his car outside the infirmary. She went to the door of the café to see who it was that was injured. Abigail saw Faith step out and then people were coming closer as they realised who was in the car. Abigail watched as Lee lifted Elizabeth's limp body from the back of the car. And then she was running. Straight out of the café and across the road.

* * *

Lee carried Elizabeth into the infirmary and placed her on the bed.

"Do you think she will be okay?"

"Once I can get her to wake up, we will know the extent of her injuries."

"Okay. I have to go help Shane. I will be back to check on her."

Faith nodded, just as Abigail flew through the door.

"Faith, what happened?" Abigail said puffing.

"Come in. Close the door. I need you to give me a hand."

Abigail shut the door and immediately came to Faith's side.

"A man attacked her on the road into town. I don't know what he managed to do but look at her clothes."

Faith showed her where her buttons had all been ripped.

"Oh Faith, you don't think he …"

"No. He was still fully clothed."

"Oh poor girl. What do you need me to do?"

"I need to take her clothes off and put a gown on so I can check her over properly and then I will try and wake her up."

"Okay." They set to work.

* * *

Abigail was terrified for what Elizabeth had just been through. When Faith finally woke her with some smelling salts, Elizabeth had been dazed and confused for a few moments before everything came flooding back. Then the tears rolled down her face in bucket loads.

"Hey. You're okay." Abigail said, holding her tight.

"The baby? Is it …"

"It's fine, Izzy" Faith said, holding her hand. "You're going to need to tell me what happened to make sure though."

Elizabeth just cried.

"I know it's difficult, but all I can tell so far is that he hit you in the face really hard."

Elizabeth nodded. She told them what happened as the tears continued to roll down her face.

"I had to just lay there … and … let him touch me." She broke down then, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Elizabeth. You did the right thing. You got away. You're okay. The baby's okay. You did nothing wrong."

"But maybe I should have reached for my pistol sooner."

"Yes, and you could be laying in the trees undetected right now. You're safe Elizabeth and it could have been a lot worse" Abigail said, still hugging her.

"Mmm it doesn't feel like it right now. I feel disgusting."

"You can go home now Elizabeth. I think you should maybe stay at Abigail's tonight though, so that you are close to town" Faith said.

"Come on Elizabeth. I will set you up with a nice warm bath and you can clean yourself off."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Faith, why don't you help Izzy put your skirt back on over the gown and her coat? I will walk you home. I will be back in just a moment though."

Faith nodded as Abigail dashed out of the infirmary and straight to the mercantile.

"Katie! I need to send a telegram urgently please."

"Certainly. Here's the form."

Abigail wrote the following:

 **MOUNTIE HQ. RE CONST JACK THORNTON. WIFE ELIZABETH INVOLVED IN ACCIDENT. REQUEST HOME IMMEDIATELY. MAYOR STANTON**

* * *

Elizabeth was now sitting in a warm bath. She had scrubbed her skin so hard it was pink but still all she could feel was Charles' hands all over her. She was disgusted with both him and herself.

She kept questioning why it happened over and over again. She knew Abigail was right. She had gotten out alive and things could have been worse if she had have wrecked the timing. She could have lost the baby or worse. It was a small price to pay if she considered the alternative.

Her belly broke the waters surface and she ran a hand across it. She began to cry again. She wanted Jack right now. He would make it better.

That night every time she drifted off to sleep, it was thoughts of Charles that dominated her mind. Him touching her and his lips on her. She woke up each time screaming. Abigail would come running and poor Joey ended up being moved out of her room to the lounge downstairs. Elizabeth felt terrible. The poor child was terrified.

* * *

Elizabeth's lessons were covered for the rest of the week. She went home the next day as she didn't want to be a burden to Abigail. Elizabeth asked Abigail to keep Joey with her for a few more days until she could get the nightmares under control. Both Abigail and Joey thought that was a good idea.

Over the next few days, Elizabeth stayed home and tried to distract herself from what had happened but the silence in the house actually made her just as scared. After three nights of nightmares, Elizabeth was pale, had black rings under her eyes, dark bruises still on her face and had lost weight. She knew she was in trouble but she couldn't eat.

Abigail and Joey came to visit Elizabeth after church on Sunday and Abigail was shocked at what she saw. Elizabeth was not well. She lay in her bed unresponsive.

Immediately she sent Joey to run and fetch Faith and Lee. Joey was gone in a flash and returned with both of them. Faith immediately began checking her over.

"Izzy, have you been drinking water?"

"Mmm" she groaned.

"Can you hear me?"

"Mmm"

"Elizabeth. Tell me what's wrong."

"Mmm"

Faith looked at Abigail and shrugged. "I'm not sure what's wrong with her, but I will bet she hasn't eaten in a few days."

Lee cut in. "Bethy. Talk to us. Tell us what the problem is."

"Jack" was all they heard.

The three of them just looked between one another unsure of what to do.

"I will run and get some food and bring it back for her" Abigail said racing out the door.

She returned with soup and bread. She poured some from the thermos into a bowl and brought it into Elizabeth's bedroom.

"Here we go. Let's sit her up a bit."

Lee helped lift her and prop her up against the pillows.

Abigail tried to spoon her some soup but Elizabeth wouldn't open her mouth.

"Izzy" Faith said trying to get her attention. "You have to eat for the baby. If you don't eat something, you are going to lose her, okay?"

Abigail tried again and Elizabeth opened her mouth ever so slightly. Abigail managed to get her to eat five mouthfuls before she was tired and slid back down the pillows.

"Try again in another hour. Maybe get her some warm tea as well. She needs to get a heap of fluid or she will lose the baby."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Abigail asked.

"I don't. I was always taught to say him or her, especially if you want a pregnant patient to do something. It makes them see their baby and they will end up doing as you ask then. You should try it when you ask her to eat next."

Abigail smiled. Faith had a point.

Abigail kept feeding Elizabeth on the hour and by the late afternoon when Faith came back to check on her, Elizabeth was starting to get her colour back but she still wasn't talking.

Abigail had left the café closed for the rest of the day and decided to stay and look after Elizabeth. She gave some dinner to Joey and fed Elizabeth again before she cleaned up the kitchen and settled down on the couch for the night.

* * *

Jack had been riding for days. When he got the urgent telegram to return home from his superiors he was concerned as to what he might find when he arrived. When Jack finally rode into town to see the whole place dark and deserted, he had an eerie feeling. He didn't think it was that late, but maybe he had lost track of the hour. He rode on through to the homestead, hurrying now, and put Sergeant into the stables.

He went up the front porch and pulled out his key. He had been looking forward to this moment for months but now he felt apprehensive and he wasn't sure why. He opened the door and stepped inside only to see someone emerge from the couch.

"Jack, is that you?" she whispered.

"Abigail?"

"Oh Jack. You're home!" She quickly stood and went to the door to give him a hug. "Oh, we've missed you!"

"What are you doing here?"

Jack turned to see the door to the spare bedroom open and another smaller figure emerge. "Joey? Is that you?"

Joey didn't need to answer because he had already thrown himself against Jack's side.

"I didn't know you were back, Joey. What a nice surprise."

"You didn't get any of Elizabeth's letters then?"

"Only two quite early on."

"Oh goodness. She wrote to you just about every day. Then they started to come back."

Jack figured something must have happened. It was unlike Elizabeth not to write to him.

"So what are you doing here, Abigail?"

"Joey, why don't you go back to bed? You can tell Jack everything when you wake up in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Joey."

Joey went back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Jack turned to Abigail as he began to take off his jacket. Abigail had matches in her hand and she lit a lantern.

"Elizabeth was involved in an incident last week."

"What type of incident?"

"Charles came back."

Jack's fists automatically clenched, the anger boiling inside of him. "What happened?"

"She shot him at point blank."

Jack was shocked. _He got that close to her again?!_

"So, she's upset? Did she kill him?"

"Yes, he's dead."

"Good. If she didn't, I would have."

"That's not why she's upset Jack. She had to wait for an opportunity to shoot him. Now, she's battling with that."

"Okay …"

"She can tell you. But there is a lot more that has happened since you left town. If you only got two letters from her, then I don't think you know everything. Go and listen to her Jack." Abigail handed him the lantern.

Jack moved toward their bedroom. He opened the door to see Elizabeth lying curled up on her side, the blankets pulled up high over her.

As he rounded the bed to see her, he saw by the light that her skin was pale and the side of her face was covered in dark bruises that were beginning to change colour. On the inside, he could feel his stomach tighten. _What had he done to her?_ Immediately Jack felt guilty for not being there. _I was supposed to be there to protect her!_

He set the lantern down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed close to her. He ran his fingers down the side of her face gently. She startled awake and immediately pulled away from his touch. As her eyes focused, she realised who he was.

"Jack?"

"Hi Izzy."

She immediately sat up and flung her arms around his neck. She held him tightly and began sobbing into him. He held her while she cried.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

She wasn't letting him go anytime soon so he just held her. He had dreamt of seeing her again everyday for almost four months and now she was finally in his arms.

Eventually, she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"You're really here?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth kissed him hard, as if wanting to make sure he was real and he wasn't going to disappear. He kissed her back, trying to convince her.

His hands slid down to the sides of her hips, but he noticed she felt different.

"Izzy, what …"

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes.

"You didn't get my letters, did you?"

"I got two. But what's … " his hand slid slowly across the front of her and his eyes went wide when he realised what was under his hand.

He pulled back the blankets to see for himself. He could see that in place of her flat stomach, there was a small hard round bulge instead.

"We're having a baby?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah"

"Really?" he said, excitedly.

"Mmm hmm" she nodded at him, a big grin on her face.

That was the last thing he had thought he would find upon returning. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

He leant in and kissed her again. "Wow … I can't … wow." Then he realised what Abigail had said. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth looked at him confused.

"What you've just been through. I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"It's not your fault Jack. You were right to be worried though."

He stayed silent staring at her stomach.

"But you said you wanted to wait for a bit. You said you weren't ready" Jack said, looking into her eyes.

"I'm ready now. I can't wait, actually" she grinned back at him.

Elizabeth slowly began to move and she shuffled her nightgown up and over her stomach so Jack could see her properly.

Jack put his hand out and touched her bare skin gently. "Oh Izzy. Look at you. How long do you have left?"

"We're not exactly sure but maybe just over four months to go."

"Wow. You look amazing!" he said, leaning forward to kiss her again. "I just can't quite believe it!"

Jack knew he wanted to be closer to her.

He stood up and pulled off his trousers and his shirt and undershirt and turned off the lamp before he went around the other side of the bed and slid in next to her. He curled up behind her and immediately his hand covered her belly.

"I've missed you so much. I love you Izzy."

"I love you too."

They both drifted off to sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **To the readers: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! Sorry I've been a bit slow to update this one.**

 **This is probably rated M for a few minor things … just to be on the safe side!**

(14/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 58**

Jack woke up late the next morning, initially surprised that he was in his bed with Elizabeth. For months he had been dreaming of waking up next to her in the morning and now he was finally here. He lifted his head up on his elbow and looked down over her.

Her beautiful auburn hair was loose from her braid. The skin on her face was still bruised and Jack immediately felt angry.

As Jack's eyes dropped lower he remembered the bulge at Elizabeth's waist that he had totally forgotten about. _I'm going to be a father!_ His hand slid over Elizabeth, making it's way toward his baby. His hand rested there and he was still in shock. He had never expected to find Elizabeth pregnant when he came back and yet here she was.

The problem was Jack had to go back. He wasn't done in the north yet. His superiors had given him leave to check in at home, but he knew it wouldn't be for long before they requested him to go back again. He didn't know how he was going to tell her.

* * *

Elizabeth was roused out of her sleep when she felt a warm hand drawing gentle circles on her belly. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jack's green eyes looking down at hers.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi Jack."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Is your face feeling better? The bruise seems to have faded a bit more."

"Yeah it's okay."

"Do you want to talk about what happened? Abigail said you were in a pretty bad way."

"Not really."

"You're not ready?"

"No" she said shaking her head. "I just don't want to tell you." Elizabeth looked away, avoiding his eyes.

Jack looked at her, puzzled. "Izzy. You have to tell me what he did to you."

"I don't want you to think badly of me, Jack."

"Hey" he said pulling on her chin, trying to get her to look back at him. "That would never happen."

"It might, Jack" she whispered.

Finally Jack realised what she was implying. The realisation dawned on him in horror.

"Did he rape you?"

"No, not exactly."

"Not exactly? What did he do to you, Izzy?" he said almost yelling.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you!" she said, tears running down her face.

"I'm not upset with you, but if he wasn't already dead I would kill him!"

She couldn't stop the tears from falling now. She had known Jack would be upset when he found out. Jack would either blame himself for not being there or blame her for not doing enough to stop Charles. She knew telling him would not really help anyone.

"Please tell me, Izzy. I need to know so that I can help you."

After a minute, Elizabeth consented and began relaying the story from the beginning. She told Jack about how she had been snatched off the road, how she had been dragged through the trees and thrown on to the ground. How Charles had hit her and then stripped her clothes off and hit her again for struggling. How she had seen her pistol out of reach and how she had waited for the right moment to reach for it. But by then she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Jack had now wrapped his body around her and he held her so tight as she spoke. "It's okay."

She took another deep breath before continuing. "Jack his hands and mouth were all over my chest. I still feel disgusting thinking about it. I thought that was bad but then it got worse."

When she told him the next bit, she felt his arm freeze on top of her.

"He what?" Jack's eyes were bulging at her.

"Yeah, well it could have been worse." Elizabeth immediately put her guard up.

"Look it is not your fault. You have to believe that."

"I know it's not. I made it out alive and the baby is okay. It could have been a lot worse" Elizabeth said the words, although she was still trying to convince herself of the truth.

"Izzy, there is no way I could ever be upset with you. I told you to be careful and at least you were carrying your pistol."

"Yes, but I killed him Jack. I murdered him" she said sobbing.

"No, you were protecting yourself and the baby. You did what you had to do. He gave you no other choice." Jack lay beside her until the crying stopped, just holding her.

* * *

Jack got up and went and checked to see if Abigail was still there. She had left a note on the kitchen bench to say Joey had been dropped at school and there was food on the counter and vegetable soup on the stove. Jack put the kettle on to make Elizabeth some tea and she put some scones on a plate.

When he walked back in, he knew she was pretending to be asleep.

"Izzy, sweetie. Here's some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"The baby is though. Come on."

Elizabeth reluctantly sat up and took a bite of her scone as Jack fluffed her pillows behind her. He took the tea cup and saucer and placed it on her bedside table before sitting down next to her.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Her eyes shifted uncertainly to her hands that were now clasped together in front of her.

Jack hated to see her this way. She had always been so confident and so independent. That was one of the things he loved about her.

"Izzy, you're going to be okay."

She nodded, still looking away, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Come here" he said as he pulled her to him. "You're okay. He can never hurt you again."

She nodded against his chest.

"Okay. Sit back. I'm going to just run into town real quick. Are you going to be alright just for twenty minutes."

"I'll be fine Jack."

"I will lock the door and I will be back as fast as I can."

"Of course. Go."

He kissed her forehead and made sure she was comfortable again before he left the room. As he left the house, he locked the door and double checked it before he began to run into town.

Jack went straight to the café and sure enough, Lee was there talking to Shane.

"Lee! Shane!"

"Jack! You're back!" Lee stood up and held out his hand as Jack approached.

Jack shook his hand and Lee's.

"I need to find out who reported the incident from the other day."

"Bill sorted it out. He has a lot more experience with this kind of thing than any of us" Shane replied.

"Has the body been dispatched already?"

"Yeah. It was taken away two days ago."

"Good. Who was there?"

"You mean, who saw what happened?"

"Yeah."

"We heard the gun shots and found her. Faith was the only one that saw the scene."

"No that's fine I was just going to say thank you. I can't believe he tried something like that again."

"Of course Jack. Is Izzy better?" Lee asked.

"She seems okay, but I didn't see her before so I'm not sure. Anyway I better get back to her. I just wanted to make sure the paperwork and everything had been handled."

Jack said his goodbyes and ducked in to see Abigail and get some food for dinner.

"I have told Joey to come here tonight. Give Izzy some space. Let me know when she's better and I can send him home" Abigail said.

"Oh, that's not necessary."

"Its fine Jack. He keeps me company and I help him with his homework."

"Okay. Thank you, Abigail."

Jack hurried home and upon opening the door, was surprised to see Elizabeth in the kitchen in her nightgown.

"Izzy, are you okay?"

In the daylight, he could see the baby bump a lot more clearly now her nightgown sat tightly over it.

"I'm fine. I was just getting a drink of water."

"You should have waited until I got home."

"I'm not an invalid Jack. I can get a glass of water" she said, leaning against the kitchen table, a glass in her hand.

"I know, I just wasn't sure if you had eaten enough over the last few days. You could have fainted and hit your head or something. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm fine. There is something you could do for me though."

"Sure. Name it."

"Come back to bed with me."

"Of course." Jack put the food down from Abigail's and held out his hand to Elizabeth. She took it and he led her back into the bedroom.

Jack expected that Elizabeth just wanted him to lay down next to her. He pulled off his boots and his coat and put them on the chair nearby. Elizabeth sat on the bed watching him.

"Aren't you going to get back into bed?" he asked her.

"Not just yet. Take off your trousers too."

Jack did as she asked, assuming again that she just wanted him to lay next to her. As he placed his pants on the chair though, she stood up and came toward him. She pushed his shirt off forcefully and his boxers too.

"Izzy, what …"

He didn't get the chance to finish before she pulled her nightgown straight over her head. Jack couldn't believe the sight in front of him. In the daylight, she was beautiful. Her hair falling down her back, her swollen belly between them.

"Oh Izzy. You are so beautiful" he said as his hands immediately reached out to touch her. His hands gently ran over her stomach, taking her all in.

She took his hand and led him closer to the bed, pulling him down beside her. As she lay there on her side looking at him, he could see her eyes didn't match what she was leading him to.

"Jack. I want you to touch me. Everywhere."

"Izzy are you sure you …"

"Jack. I want my husband to touch me."

Jack understood now. She wanted to erase the memories of what happened a few days prior. Jack was the only person who could help her do that.

He kissed her deeply, leaning into her as he lay her on her back. He stayed propped up on one arm.

Elizabeth had given him enough information to know what happened, so he set about fixing it, moving as slowly and as gently as possible. He kept his eyes on her, trying to decipher if she was okay, but she seemed to be concentrating hard on him. When it looked to be too much, he kissed her again, before continuing.

"Izzy …"

"Keep going, Jack."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't" she said. "I need this, Jack. I need you."

* * *

Jack kept going as she asked. Elizabeth had been nervous but the contrast between Charles and Jack was so different that she soon forgot all about what happened in the forest. Instead, all she felt in front of her was her husband who she had missed for the past five months.

Waking the next morning, Elizabeth felt like a different person. She felt like herself rather than the zombie she had been for the past almost week. As Jack still lay asleep in their bed, she got up and heated water for a bath. As she slowly filled the large metal tub, she was finally able to slip inside and immerse herself. She washed her hair and her skin and she finally felt clean. Jack came out when she was almost done.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" he said as he leant down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Much better."

"That's good. Should we walk into town in a bit?"

"Yes. I would love to get some food at Abigail's. I've been craving her scrambled eggs and bacon all morning."

"Good. It's a date."

Elizabeth leant forward, ringing out her hair, before she tried to pull herself out of the tub. Jack came forward with her towel and wrapped it around her before he lifted her out.

"Thank you." She walked back into their bedroom but by the time she was dressed, he had got rid of the bath water and pushed the bath back into the cupboard.

"I really don't think you should be moving that bath on your own. It's way too heavy. Tell me next time."

"It's fine Jack."

"Izzy. Tell me next time" he said with a stern expression.

"Okay" she said. "Are you ready to go?"

Jack nodded, taking her hand, and they walked into town together.

* * *

Jack stopped at the mercantile on the way. Elizabeth stayed on the street as he went inside.

"Mountie Jack. You just received a telegram and there was a letter waiting for you. Here you go."

As Jack was exiting the store, he stopped at the top of the stairs to read the telegram. His face dropped in disappointment.

"Jack."

Jack turned to see Lee approach him. "Lee. How are you?"

"Good. Good."

Jack looked down the street to see Elizabeth approaching a man in a suit. The man reached his arms out and gave her an overly friendly hug.

"Who is that?" Jack said abruptly.

Lee turned just in time to see the end of the hug.

"That's an old friend of Beth's from Hamilton. Don't worry he's alright."

"Look where his hand is" Jack said, seeing the man's hand resting on her arm.

"They're just friends" Lee said.

"That looks more than friendly."

"Just get over there and tell him who you are then."

Jack hesitated for a moment, but quickly walked down the stairs and up to Elizabeth's side. The man looked at him as he approached.

* * *

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth could immediately tell from Jack's tone that he wasn't happy. When she turned to look at him, she knew that look all to well. That was the "she's mine" look that she had seen when they were with Charles.

"Jack. This is Micky Hampton. He's a friend from Hamilton."

Micky put his hand out for Jack to shake. Jack took it, probably not to appear rude.

"Jack, it's a pleasure. I've heard so much about you. It's great to finally put a face to the name."

Jack slipped his arm protectively around Elizabeth's waist.

"You too. What are you up to in Hope Valley of all places?"

"I followed Beth here, after her visit to Toronto. I'm helping her set up the paper mill."

"That's nice."

"I best be off. I will speak to you later, Beth. I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

"Thanks. Bye Micky."

Jack practically dragged her away down the street.

Once out of earshot, Elizabeth turned on him.

"What was that about?" she asked him firmly.

"I didn't like how he was touching you."

"He's a friend. How is it any different from Lee?" she said, annoyed.

"Lee is like your brother. Micky was not behaving like Lee."

"Jack, you cannot possibly be jealous!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Damn right I'm jealous!"

"I'm pregnant with your child, for goodness sakes!"

"Does he know that?"

"Everyone in town knows that! You're here now. It doesn't matter."

Jack's face fell.

"Jack?"

He looked up at her and she knew exactly what he was going to say. "No …"

"I'm leaving again" he confirmed.

Elizabeth could feel herself growing faint. "What?"

"I have to go back."

"No Jack" she began to cry, right there in the middle of the street. His hands immediately went to her arms.

"I'm sorry."

"You can't leave. You're going to miss everything" she said as her hand went to her belly.

"I know but I won't miss everything if I go now. I will get back in time."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm going to do everything in my power to come back to you. I will be here when it's time."

Her tears were falling hard, but his arms came around her now, holding her tight to his chest. She had just gotten him back and now he was leaving her again.

"It's not fair. Why do I have to do this alone?"

"I know, it isn't. I don't want to go, but I have to. You know that, right?"

"Yes" she said as the tears began to let up. "When do you have to leave?"

"In a few days. I have a lot to do around the farm before I leave. Come on, let's get some breakfast and then you might feel a bit better."

"Why do you think I don't feel well?"

"You are as white as a ghost right now. I should have waited to tell you once you were sitting down."

"I'm fine" she said as he led her into the café.

Jack held out a chair for her and she sat down for only a moment before she heard Joey's voice in the kitchen.

"I will just go check on Joey. I will be back in a moment."

Jack sat there for a moment and then remembered that he received a letter at the same time as his telegram. He pulled it out of his coat pocket and checking the handwriting he realised it was a letter from his mother.

He opened it and a newspaper clipping fell out along with a brief letter.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I had to read about this in the paper. I had no idea that your wife was so famous. I want to come and visit. Let me know if next week doesn't suit._

 _Love, Ma_

Jack unfolded the old newspaper clipping and groaned. " _Constable Jack Thornton – The Envy of Every Bachelor in the Country"_

Jack skimmed the article just as Elizabeth came back toward the table. He quickly folded it up and shoved it back in the envelope.

"What you got there?" Elizabeth said.

"Nothing. Just a letter from my Ma."

"How is she?"

"Fine. How's Joey?"

"Good. He's ready to come back home with us after breakfast. I said he didn't have to go to school today since you aren't home for long."

"Great. I've missed having him around. Hey,what was that man Micky talking about? Toronto and the paper mill?"

"You missed a lot while you were gone. But all of your letters came back. I will give them to you when we get home. That will catch you up."

After breakfast the three of them headed home. Joey and Jack ran ahead, doing running races all the way back to the farm. Elizabeth watched them clowning around. This is what it was supposed to be like, having Jack around.

The prospect of him leaving her again and going to such a dangerous place truly scared her but she knew she had no control over it. As Elizabeth's hand drifted across her abdomen, she just hoped that he would make it back in time when she knew she would really need him.

* * *

 _ **I know there will be a few groans here with Jack disappearing again but I need him to go away for the next chunk of the story!**_

 _ **I promise you, this will turn out alright in the end. I'm a happy endings kind of girl so it will be okay ;)**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(15/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 59**

A week after Jack had left, Elizabeth and Joey had got back into their usual routine. They ate breakfast together at home then walked toward school. Joey went into Isobel's class and Elizabeth went and taught the younger children. At the end of the day they would usually walk to Abigail's, where Elizabeth would leave Joey for an hour or so when she followed things up at the paper factory.

The paper factory was expected to open at the end of the month, but between now and then Elizabeth had to help hire the employees and oversee their training on the machinery. She was thankful for Micky though, who as well as being a principle investor, he was also keen to get his hands dirty.

One Friday afternoon, Elizabeth finished classes and walked toward the café with Bel, while Joey traipsed along behind them.

"Izzy, I wanted to ask your opinion about something?"

"Go ahead" Izzy replied to Bel.

"Have you met any of the new miners that have come into town?"

"Not really. Lee's looking after them now."

Lee had recently hired a bunch of strong young men that were passing through town, since the paper factory was about to take many of the women that worked at the mill.

Elizabeth opened the back door of the café and they walked in.

"Have you met Kit?" Bel asked as they stood in Abigail's kitchen.

"What does he look like?"

"He's the dark haired one."

"With curly hair to his shoulders?"

Bel nodded.

"Oh yes. He's very nice." Bel smiled. "And handsome" Elizabeth added, to which Bel giggled.

"He's asked me to the dance tomorrow night" Bel said.

"That's great!"

"Yes, but I don't have anything to wear."

"You lived in Hamilton. How is that possible?"

Bel just shrugged.

"How about you come over to my place tomorrow then and we can find a dress for you and I can help put your hair up."

"Really?"

"Of course. I won't be wearing the dresses any time soon" Elizabeth said, patting her ever growing belly.

Bel laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Abigail said as she came in from the dining room.

"The dance tomorrow. I better hurry though. Micky is waiting for me" Elizabeth said as she ran back out the door.

* * *

Abigail was hurrying in and out of the dining room while a middle age woman sat in the dining room watching everything in the kitchen. Once Elizabeth and Isobel left, Abigail went over and offered her a coffee.

"Was there anything else for you, ma'am?"

"Just a biscuit or piece of pie would be good. Whatever you have."

"Apple pie?"

"Perfect."

Abigail brought her order back in and set it down on the table with a fork.

"Can you tell me if the Mountie is in town?" the woman asked.

"No, I'm sorry. No Mounties at the moment."

"Why?"

"Our Constable has been sent to help with the fighting in the north."

"Yes, that is sad business. When did Jack leave?"

"Oh, I didn't realise that you knew him. He's been gone again for about a week."

"He's just been home?"

"Yes, there was an incident involving his wife so he came back for her but then he got called to go back."

"Oh. I hope she's okay?"

"Yes, she's alright now. It wasn't pleasant at the time."

"Can you introduce me to his wife? Elizabeth right?"

"Yes or Izzy. She will be back in another 20 minutes to pick up her brother."

"Her brother?"

Abigail pointed to the little boy that was sitting at the back kitchen table.

"Yes, she was just here a moment ago. She's gone up to the factory. She's trying to get a paper factory up and going by the end of the month."

"I thought she was the teacher?"

"Yes, that and the mill manager. She's a brilliant young woman."

"Why is she going to the dance tomorrow night with another man though?"

"Sorry?"

"I heard the two women speaking. I assume it was Elizabeth who had a date for the dance."

"Um, no. Elizabeth wouldn't be going with another man."

"I'm sure that's what I heard. She was from Hamilton, right?"

"Yes but both of those women were from Hamilton. Elizabeth and Isobel. Isobel was the one going to the dance."

"The pregnant one?"

"No. Elizabeth is pregnant." Abigail said, growing more confused by the second.

"Elizabeth is having a baby? Jack's baby?" Charlotte said in surprise.

"Jack _is_ her husband. What are you saying?" Abigail said in shock.

"Nothing." The woman said brushing away the comments and forcing a smile. "I can't wait to meet her."

"What was your name?" Abigail asked.

"Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Abigail."

* * *

Elizabeth walked back in to Abigail's to pick Joey up.

"Joey, you ready to head home?"

"Yes!" he said eagerly as he bundled his books up.

"Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay."

As Abigail appeared, Elizabeth couldn't contain her excitement.

"One of the machines came today, Abigail. It's so exciting!"

"It sure is" Abigail agreed.

Elizabeth could see a woman watching her from the dining room. She seemed to have a bit of a surprised look on her face.

"Oh Izzy, there was someone here who wanted to meet you" Abigail said, grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the woman.

"Oh?" was all she was able to say.

"Elizabeth, I would you like to meet Charlotte."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Charlotte" Elizabeth said.

Charlotte stood up and Elizabeth noticed that she was a lot taller than she had expected. About the same height as Jack.

"Charlotte knows Jack."

Elizabeth grinned at the mention of her husband.

"Lovely. How do you know Jack?"

"He's my son" Charlotte said with a similar grin.

Elizabeth felt her face drop.

"Mrs Thornton?"

"One in the same, Izzy. Although you look the same as I did when I realised my son's wife is pregnant a few moments ago."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No he hasn't mentioned it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. He only found out last week when he came home. Maybe the letter hadn't reached you yet."

"Maybe. It's fine Izzy. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Where are you staying?"

"The saloon, I guess."

"Nonsense, you should stay with us."

"I don't want to impose"

"It's no imposition" Elizabeth insisted.

"I will just grab my things."

Dinner that night consisted of shepherd's pie with extra lard, courtesy of Charlotte. Elizabeth ate as much as she could but the amount of fat in it was making her feel sick. Once Joey had gone to bed, Elizabeth and Charlotte sat at the kitchen table with tea in hand.

"Does Jack know when he will be able to come home?" Charlotte asked.

"No. Not at this stage. He doesn't seem to think the end of the fighting is in sight."

"How long do you have before the baby comes?"

"Just over three months" Elizabeth said as she took another sip of tea.

"Jack should be here with you, but I will stay until he comes home."

Elizabeth understood her mother-in-law's sentiment, but Elizabeth hardly knew Mrs Thornton.

"Charlotte, I will be fine."

"Nonsense. You shouldn't be left alone in your condition. I'm amazed Jack allowed you to stay out here when he left."

"I have Joey and I'm stubborn. Jack knows that. He wasn't about to waste time before he left arguing with me in a losing battle."

"You need an adult here. I have the time to argue."

Elizabeth stared at Charlotte, but Elizabeth knew she was not going to win. Charlotte already appeared to be a hard woman.

"Fine. But if you put lard in my cooking again, I will not be polite and eat it."

Charlotte stared back at Elizabeth, before she burst out laughing. "Deal."

* * *

Charlotte and Elizabeth ended up being more similar than they realised. Both were independent, hard-working women. Charlotte helped a lot with Joey which was incredibly helpful with Elizabeth's role at the paper factory.

At the end of the month, Abigail insisted on a huge opening ceremony which was organised by Rosie. There was free food and entertainment for the whole town. As well as opening the mill, Abigail had decided, with agreement by the town council, to present Elizabeth with a special award. Everybody in the town was in on the surprise, except for Elizabeth.

Abigail stood on the makeshift stage that had been built and called everybody to attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Before I hand over to Mr Hampton to open the mill, as mayor of Hope Valley, I have a special presentation to make first. I would like to present this award which is one of a kind and is titled the Hope Valley Citizen award. It goes to the person who has had the most noteworthy contribution to the town.

"For the past two years, this person has provided the people of Hope Valley with an income to support themselves and their families and today that contribution continues with the opening of the paper mill. Our first ever recipient of this award is Mrs Elizabeth Thornton."

The applause was astounding. Elizabeth was completely shocked that Abigail had been planning this. She slowly made her way to the front, where Shane was there to lend a hand to help her up.

"You knew about this?" she whispered as she passed.

"The whole town knew. Sorry Izzy" he smirked.

Elizabeth went forward and took the plaque off Abigail, who gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Abigail."

"You're welcome. Say a few words?"

Elizabeth sighed. She stepped forward and the audience immediately went quiet.

"Thank you to Mayor Stanton and the town council for this honour. As you know, I came here planning on teaching and almost three years later, we have achieved some great things in Hope Valley. But we couldn't have done all of this without the help and hard work from the people of this town.

"We are a community and I wake up every day grateful to live in such a place that is so caring and compassionate for its fellow citizens. We have high hopes for the opening of the Hope Valley Paper factory, so without further ado, I will hand things back over to Mr Hampton."

Micky bounded up onto the stage, quickly giving Elizabeth a squeeze on the arm, before moving to the front and centre.

"Okay everyone. This is what we have been waiting for. Mrs Thornton is going to stand with Mrs Stanton and get ready to cut the ribbon. Are we ready to open the Hope Valley Paper factory?"

There were yells and applause. Elizabeth climbed back off the stage and went down beside Abigail who had the scissors in hand. As Micky led the countdown, Abigail and Elizabeth both held the pair of scissors and on zero, they cut the red ribbon that was fixed over the entrance to the paper factory.

The applause and noise doubled in size just as a bottle of champagne was popped on the stage by Micky. Glasses were filled and the celebration really began.

* * *

Elizabeth looked around at everyone in the town enjoying themselves. Charlotte was there talking to Bill, Faith and Shane were laughing with Lee and Rosie, Joey was running around with Robert. The whole town had turned out for the celebrations.

"Izzy?"

"Hmm" Elizabeth turned back to Abigail.

"You do realise this is why we gave you that award. You did all of this" Abigail said, standing beside her watching everyone. "You saved the town."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Abigail put her arm around her and they stood there watching the celebrations together.

* * *

The job vacancies at the paper factory and saw mill brought an influx of new families to the town. Elizabeth organised land to be bought and cleared around the outskirts of town to make room for more housing. Since the weather was still warm, most of the families ended up in a settlement close to town.

There were more than 20 new students in the school by the end of the month, so Elizabeth was glad that Bel had stayed on and they had the other classroom. Abigail had already sent out a request to Hamilton for a new teacher to take over from Elizabeth for at least a few months.

* * *

"Izzy" Abigail called out to Elizabeth after church on Sunday.

Elizabeth turned around. She had been heading for home with Charlotte.

"Why don't you come over for Sunday lunch today? I have enough for all three of you. Bill will be there too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you."

Elizabeth turned to Charlotte who nodded her approval and they veered back towards Abigail's.

"What about?" Elizabeth asked.

"When do you think you will finish teaching?"

"I don't know. I will go as long as I can I suppose."

Elizabeth was now just over seven months along, but she still felt fine. Despite the long summer, she didn't have swelling or any other symptoms so far. Her biggest problem was the fatigue that hit her when she got home from work. Elizabeth barely made it through dinner each night before she crashed.

"Maybe you should just go another few weeks and then rest" Charlotte suggested.

Elizabeth turned to her mother-in-law.

"When did you stop working when you were pregnant with Jack?"

Charlotte smiled at her. "I was teaching the day before I went into labour."

"There's my answer then" Elizabeth said.

Abigail shook her head. "You two are hopeless. I do think Charlotte is right though. You should rest if you need it."

"I'm fine. I'm asleep by 6pm every night. I'm getting plenty of rest."

"If Jack were here, he would want you to put your feet up" Charlotte said gently.

"Yes, well he's not, so we don't need to worry about that."

"I heard back from the superintendent. They have another young teacher that they will be sending out next week to take over from you" Abigail said changing the subject.

"Take over?"

"Yes. We need someone to fill in while you're off with the baby."

"Oh, okay" Elizabeth said quietly.

"Izzy, what's wrong?"

"I just hadn't thought about someone taking over my class. I'm going to really miss teaching."

"Of course you will. But you will be back once the baby is much older" Abigail said.

"Much older? How old?"

Abigail looked at Charlotte for backup.

"I didn't go back to teaching until Tom was four."

"You had six _years_ off teaching?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. She really hadn't thought this through. She had assumed that she could be back teaching in just a few months.

"Yes, but I was home teaching my boys instead. It was still very rewarding."

Elizabeth nodded, the tears filling her eyes. They had reached Abigail's and as they stepped inside, Elizabeth immediately excused herself and went to her old room upstairs. They left her alone for a while until Abigail came to get her for lunch.

"Izzy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"I just … I don't want to do all of this alone. If Jack doesn't come back for a few more months, I am going to be caring for a baby at home on my own every day. School keeps me going. It makes the days pass quicker and every night I go to sleep looking forward to the next day. Without school, I won't have that." The tears began to fall again.

"Elizabeth, you can still look forward without school. And you won't be alone" Abigail said sitting beside her on the bed. "Have you received any letters from him?"

"No. Not a single one since he left."

"He's okay, Izzy. No news is also good news."

"I know. I never realised that I could miss someone so much."

"Every day you are one step closer to him. And we don't have to decide about school now. The contract for the new teacher will be temporary so you can change your mind later on once you and the baby are settled."

"Thank you, Abigail. You are a great friend."

"You're not too bad yourself. Now come on down and have some lunch before it gets cold."

Elizabeth walked downstairs and took her seat next to Bill. Abigail had already placed the plates on the table. Just as they were about to begin eating, the front door flew open and Rosie was in front of them.

"We're engaged!" Rosie said flinging her hands out. Lee came walking in behind her with a big grin on his face.

Everyone was clapping and Elizabeth jumped up and ran over to give Lee a big hug.

"Congratulations Lee. You kept that one quiet!"

Lee laughed. "Like you can talk!"

Elizabeth gave Rosie a hug too.

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing more celebrating and Rosie was already eagerly planning her wedding. It was a good distraction for Elizabeth.

* * *

The next morning, Rosie was walking down the street excited about her wedding plans. She had two long lists of everything that she needed to organise to make this wedding happen in four weeks' time. Rosie was on her way to meet Lee for lunch.

The stage pulled into town and a woman stepped down, with a young boy. She helped him to the ground and held his hand. The woman looked up and down the street unsure of where to go. Rosie saw her and decided to detour.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Constable Jack Thornton."

"Oh, I'm sorry. He has been assigned to the fighting in the north. My name is Rosie. Was there something I can help you with?"

"Perhaps. I'm Bridget Tasker. This is Tommy, Jack's son."

* * *

 _ **I am going on holidays in a few days time and I will have no wifi for a week … aaah! I will still have my laptop so I will still get some more chapters written but I will be MIA from all of my stories. So you will just have to look forward to Friday when I will hit you up with chapters galore ;) I will try and finish off a couple more chapters before I go so there is no cliff hanger!**_

 _ **I'm hoping to finish this particular story next week. The timeline might speed up a bit but we are coming to the end!**_


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

To the readers: We're up to 60 chapters! I'm sorry to hear that some people aren't happy with the way this was going. It is a story after all and unfortunately it needs twists and turns. I ended up changing a few lines slightly way back at the end of Ch 34 when Jack was talking about his past relationship (sorry, it's just I agreed things were a bit out of character for Jack). It will be clear in Ch 61. So here's the next chapter I have spent all morning writing.

(16/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 60**

 _ **Recap …**_

"I'm looking for Constable Jack Thornton."

"Oh, I'm sorry. He has been assigned to the fighting in the north. My name is Rosie. Was there something I can help you with?"

"Perhaps. I'm Bridget Tasker. This is Tommy, Jack's son."

 _ **Continued …**_

Charlotte was helping Abigail with the lunch rush. She was restricted to pouring coffee and serving food but it kept her busy, so she didn't mind.

Rosie came in with a woman and child in tow.

"Charlotte" Rosie called out to her. "We have a … situation here."

Charlotte realised who the woman was. Jack's ex-fiancé.

"Bridget?"

"Mrs Thornton."

"What are you doing in Hope Valley?"

"I came to speak to Jack" she said nervously.

"He's not here."

"That's what this woman said" Bridget said, motioning to Rosie.

Rosie remained next to her. Lee was sitting at a table nearby clearly waiting for her, but Rosie didn't move.

Charlotte heard the back door of the café slam and turned to see Elizabeth come in and begin talking to Abigail.

Charlotte turned back to face Bridget.

"Well, I don't know what you need Jack for. He's married. I think you should go" Charlotte said to her.

"I can't do that. He needs to know" Bridget said.

"Know what?"

"This is Jack's son" she said loudly.

You could have heard a pin drop inside the café. Charlotte saw Lee freeze and a few of the other locals did the same thing. Charlotte just prayed that Elizabeth hadn't heard anything.

"What did you say?"

No such luck. Charlotte turned to see Elizabeth approaching them.

"Izzy, dear. Why don't you go back into the kitchen? I will handle this" Charlotte said, trying to usher her away.

"No. Who is she and what did she say?" Elizabeth said firmly.

"I'm Bridget. This is Tommy. Mine and Jack's son" she said, holding her head up high as she spoke.

Charlotte took a good long look at the boy. He was partly hiding behind his mother but he looked nothing like Jack. He had brown eyes but not the dark chocolate colour that her son and husband had. Apart from that, nothing else resembled Jack.

"How old is he?" Charlotte asked.

"Four and a half."

The timing was about right.

"Why now? Why not before?" Charlotte continued questioning.

"Because he didn't want anything to do with me after we were together like that. He changed his mind and didn't want me anymore."

Charlotte watched her. She appeared to be telling the truth but she knew her son.

"You're lying" Elizabeth whispered. "He told me about you. I'm not speaking about this in front of the boy though" Elizabeth said before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the kitchen, trying to take deep breaths, her hand resting on her belly. She could feel the little kicks as she stood there. That boy looked nothing like Jack, she thought. It can't be his. It must be the other man's. The one Bridget was with when she was engaged to Jack.

Charlotte came around the corner and took one look at her and must have been concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Should I get Faith?"

"Charlotte, I'm fine. Where is she?"

"I told her to go and not approach you again."

"He's not Jack's."

"I don't think so either."

"Good. Why is she here then?"

"I'm guessing money."

"Money?"

"From Jack's rich wife."

"How would she ever know that?"

"I sent Jack a newspaper clipping. He didn't show you?"

"No."

"It was in the paper a few months ago. Jack had told me that he had married you. Apart from saying that I would like you, he didn't say much else. Then I saw the newspaper article about him marrying a rich heiress from Hamilton. I must admit when I came here, you were not at all what I was expecting."

Elizabeth wasn't surprised. People were continually expecting her to be someone that she wasn't.

"So you think she has left the boy's real father to come here for money?"

"I think so, but only time will tell. I can't get her to leave town. She is adamant on staying."

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine. Jack will just have to sort it out when he gets back. I have to get back to class."

Elizabeth slowly walked out the door. She did not need this right now. Her husband's ex-fiancé and son was almost too much to deal with. _Pull it together, Elizabeth. You've handled more difficult things than this before._

With that she marched herself back to the schoolhouse.

* * *

The next day before school, Elizabeth went to the mercantile to check for some mail and get some glue and string.

"Izzy, your furniture has arrived. It's out the back" Katie said as she entered.

"Thanks Katie. I will have to organise for someone to help me pick it up. Can I get it later?"

"Yes. That's fine."

Elizabeth had ordered some furniture for the baby's room. She had been hoping that Jack would have had time to make a crib but a few weeks ago she had decided that was unlikely to happen so she ordered one from a catalogue.

Elizabeth walked down the aisles into the back corner of the store to find the glue, when Bridget pounced, cornering her.

"I need to talk to you."

Elizabeth looked up and was immediately annoyed at the presence of the woman.

"Good day to you too. What was your name again?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Bridget Tasker."

"That's right. I'm Izzy."

"I know who you are."

"I'm sure you do. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I need to speak to Jack."

"So you've said. I haven't heard from Jack in almost two months so it looks like you will need to wait like me and the rest of his family and friends who are also eager to see him."

"I need his support."

"I assume you mean financially" Elizabeth said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes."

"Well that is between you and my husband. Not me."

"I can't wait indefinitely for him to return" Bridget said.

"Why?"

"Because I can't afford to."

Elizabeth looked at the woman more closely. Despite everything Elizabeth did believe that Bridget really had nothing.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you money. I don't know you. But if you want a job, they are hiring at the paper factory. Go down there and ask to speak to Mr Hampton and tell him I sent you."

"I can't. What about my son?"

"He's old enough to go to school. He can start immediately."

"How do you know that they will take him?"

"Because I'm the teacher and I just said so" Elizabeth said. She moved sideways out of Bridget's way and went to pay for her things.

She turned back to see Bridget contemplating what she said.

"School starts in thirty minutes" Elizabeth said before turning to leave the store.

When school began that day, Elizabeth saw Bridget leading Tommy in. Elizabeth was both happy and sad at the same time. Now she would have to teach Jack's supposed son until he returned. She put on a cheery smile and went to greet the boy.

"Hi Tommy. Why don't you come this way? I have a special seat for you up here next to Opal."

Elizabeth held out her hand and he took it after waving goodbye to his mother.

Elizabeth took him to his seat and immediately began talking to all of the children about their upcoming lessons. Bridget stood at the door watching and with tears in her eyes, she turned back to head into town.

* * *

When Charlotte had shown up in town almost six weeks ago, she had been completely unaware about Elizabeth's pregnancy. Elizabeth had immediately felt guilty because she hadn't told her own parents either. Shortly after she had sent a letter to her parents but had never received any reply. After nearly a month, Elizabeth had sent another letter, this time to Julie. Once again, she still hadn't heard anything.

So at the end of the week, when she released the children from the school for the day, she was surprised to see her father standing outside waiting.

"Beth!" he called out.

Elizabeth stood there open mouthed as he approached.

"Father! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to visit you. You look … radiant" he said with a smile.

"Um thank you" Elizabeth said self-consciously, her hand brushing over her belly as it was accustomed to do these days.

"I didn't expect you to be quite so far along in the pregnancy though, I must admit. Your letter indicated you had just found out."

"No, I've known for a while, clearly" she said with a smile.

William laughed. "Well, where is Jack anyway?"

That was something that she had left out of her letters. She knew her father wouldn't be happy about that.

"He's been assigned in the north. He's been away for a while now."

"He left you here alone?" William said in surprise.

"Not alone. I could hardly go with him Father. It's too dangerous. I have Joey here with me, and Jack's mother is living with me as well."

"Joey? He's here?"

"Yes, he's …" Elizabeth only then realised he wasn't there. She walked back out of the school and saw him throwing a baseball with Robert. "He's just there."

"He's living with you?"

"Yes, he's been living with me for about four months now."

"I thought he was with Carol."

"No. She took him for about two months but then he showed up on the stage one day."

"Oh Beth, I'm sorry."

"Father, it's fine. He's a good kid. I'm overseeing his studies. He's a bright boy."

"I think I should take him home with me."

"What?" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"When I go home, I will take him with me."

"Faher he has been uplifted from his home three times in the space of eight months and now you want to shift him again?" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"It will just be for a visit. Until you've had the baby. Then I can bring him back here, if you still want him to stay with you."

Elizabeth didn't mean to react the way that she did but she would miss having her little brother around.

"Of course I do, but he's your son. You can do whatever you like with him."

Elizabeth turned to Joey. "Joey!"

Joey turned and ran over to her.

"Can you finish up with Robert? I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay, Izzy."

He ran back to say goodbye to Robert and grab his pile of books before he made his way back over.

"Joey, I would like you to meet someone. This …" Elizabeth said turning to William, "… is your father."

Joey looked in surprise at William. "But he's your father too?" Joey asked her quietly.

"Yes, he's my father too."

"Hello Joseph" William said holding his hand out to Joey.

Joey hesitantly took it to shake before moving closer to Elizabeth's side.

"Let's go have some afternoon tea then and we can have a talk" Elizabeth said, to which both William and Joey nodded.

* * *

Over the next few days, William tried his best to get to know his son. He was very impressed with the boy. He had a nice calm temperament and he was very helpful to Elizabeth. William could tell that Joey belonged with her though. He had high hopes for the boy but after hearing everything that Charles had done to Elizabeth, he was worried that those traits may pass through to his half-brother. Thankfully he seemed to inherit more his father's side than he did from his mother's.

Unfortunately Willam's presence in town also meant that he also heard a lot of the gossip that drifted around. The talk of the town that week had been the existence of Jack's illigitamate son.

"Elizabeth!" William said as he saw her exit Abigail's one afternoon.

"Father, what's wrong?"

"What is this I have heard today about Jack already having a son?"

Elizabeth looked at him puzzled. "Um, why is this a problem?" she asked.

"Really? How could he be so …"

Elizabeth cut him off. "You're kidding, right? You are throwing stones at him?"

"I … uh … um …"

Elizabeth held up her hand. "Father, you had an _affair._ That is about as far wrong as you can go."

"Yes, Beth, you're right. It's just everyone is talking about this boy."

"It's a small town father. They will talk until the next thing comes along."

"You don't seem at all concerned."

"Because I don't believe the boy is Jack's. But until Jack comes home, he can't even defend himself."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Joey said that you were planning on leaving tomorrow. Were you going to tell me that?"

"Yes, I just asked him if he would be ready to go by then."

"What did he say?"

"That he didn't want to leave you. I told him it was best. Once the baby arrives, you would be too busy for him."

"Father! I wouldn't be too busy for him. You always make everything sound worse than it is" Elizabeth said annoyed as she began to walk home. "I will have him packed and ready for tomorrow's stage. I will see you in the morning."

* * *

Honestly she was glad that her father was leaving. He had been to the mill and paper factory and stuck his nose in where it wasn't needed. Both businesses ran like clockwork and the fact was Elizabeth, Lee and Micky now had more experience than her Father had. His criticism of everything in her life was now wearing thin.

The next day, Elizabeth stood beside the stage coach hugging Joey goodbye.

"You be good. I want you to come back soon, okay?"

"Yes. Will you tell me if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes. You will be the first one that I write to."

"Thanks Izzy."

Elizabeth felt the tears stinging her eyes as Joey climbed into the stage coach and sat by her father.

He waved to her as the stage coach pulled away and disappeared out of town. Faith was beside her and turned and gave her a hug once they were gone.

"It will be okay, Izzy."

"I know. I'm going to miss him. He's such a good kid."

"I know" Faith said letting her go. "So I've been planning something special for you, but with Lee and Rosie's wedding, I've been trying to find the best time to do it."

"You didn't need to do that."

"You have to have a baby shower! How about the Saturday after the wedding?"

"Sounds good. Don't go to too much effort though, will you!"

Faith just laughed.

* * *

Lee and Rosie's wedding was fast approaching. On the Friday night, Rosie held a meeting at the saloon and everyone was handed their list of what they had to do in preparation the following day before the wedding on Sunday.

Elizabeth was in charge of decorating the church. She had to collect the flowers and the ribbons and she had some of the children coming to give her a hand.

On the Saturday she got an early start on it. She had finished putting up most of the ribbons and was finishing the flowers on the aisles with the help of Robert, Laura, Jenny and Gabe. Robert was standing up on a chair with tacks in hand.

"Do we have any more tacks?"

Elizabeth looked in her box. "No. How many more do we need?"

Gabe was standing on another chair on the other side of the room. "A few more."

"Okay I will run to the store and get some."

"You mean walk?" Jenny said with a grin.

Elizabeth looked down at her huge stomach. "Yes, walk. I will be back soon."

Elizabeth hurried out the door. Over eight months pregnant and she truly didn't think there was much room left inside her belly. She was still able to move easily and nothing had slowed her down yet but she was just tired. Of all of it.

As she walked up the main street, she heard a horse coming up the street and automatically turned. Then she saw who was on the horse and her heart leapt. Jack. Then she was running.

* * *

Jack was finally going home for good. He had ridden hard for two days desperately wanting to reach his wife as soon as possible. When he had ridden into town, he hadn't expected to see her straight away. When she turned and he saw her, he knew just how lucky he was. Her face lit up and then she was running toward him.

Jack jumped off his horse and raced toward her. His arms went around her middle, her huge belly pressed into him. Her arms went around his neck and they were holding each other so tight. She finally pulled back, their lips finding one another's while standing in the middle of the street.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **(18/8/2018)**

 **CHAPTER 61**

"She what?!" Jack exclaimed.

Elizabeth and Jack were walking back toward the church together. Elizabeth had got the tacks to finish decorating and Jack insisted on walking back with her. The first thing she had mentioned was Bridget showing up with Jack's apparent son.

Elizabeth was glad at Jack's reaction so far.

"Yes, she showed up a few weeks ago."

"The whole thing is physically impossible. Why would she do that? Did she know I wasn't here?"

"She seemed to be looking for you when she arrived. Why would Bridget come though if she knows that it can't be true?"

"I have no idea, but I need to find her" Jack said.

Elizabeth could tell the news had made him quite anxious.

"Well go now. I need to finish decorating and then I'm heading home."

"Okay" he pulled her into his arms again. "I'm so sorry Izzy that you had to deal with all of this."

"It's fine. You are home for good now though, right?"

"Yes. I'm not leaving town again until our baby is here" he said as he pulled back and kissed her again.

Elizabeth wished he didn't have to go straight away but she knew he needed to fix things with Bridget.

"I love you, Jack. Don't take too long."

"I won't. I love you too" he said as he kissed her again before leaving.

* * *

Jack walked back through town and was greeted by more and more people. Lee had come up and given him a big slap on the bag, Rosie had been there to give him a hug too.

"We're getting married … tomorrow!" Rosie squealed.

"Congratulations to you both!"

"You're just in time" Lee said. "You will be there, of course. Elizabeth is the matron of honour."

"Yes, I will definitely be there."

Rosie pulled Lee away with her list of things that they had to get done. Jack made his way toward the settlement where Elizabeth had said Bridget was staying. There were tents up all over the place and there were a few people moving about already.

Jack asked the first man that he found who directed him toward the back of the row. When Jack rounded the corner, he found Bridget sitting talking to a young boy.

"Bridget?"

Bridget looked up and her face fell.

"Jack" she said as she stood.

Jack looked down at the boy. "I need to talk to your Ma for a minute. Can you stay there?"

The boy nodded and Jack walked away implying Bridget should follow him. When he turned around a few paces away, she was reluctantly walking toward him.

"How could you?" Jack said angrily.

"I needed money, Jack. I was desperate."

"What were you planning on doing if I were here?"

Bridget looked down at her feet. "Blackmailing you" she said quietly.

Jack shook his head. "Why me? Where is the boy's father?"

"He left me. He didn't want a family so we've been on our own for years."

"You have to leave town."

Bridget looked at him sadly.

"No, Jack. Your wife got me a job and she started teaching Tommy. I'm making money now."

"You cannot stay. You told everyone he was my son!"

"I will fix it. If I fix it, can I stay?"

"Bridget …"

"Please Jack!"

"I will speak to Elizabeth. In the meantime, fix it anyway. I'm the town's Mountie. Did you think about the damage you would cause to me and my family?"

"No. I was desperate. We hadn't eaten in days" she said, pleading with him.

"How did you get here then?"

"I used the last of my jewellery to trade for tickets on the stage."

"Please. Just fix it!" Jack said angrily.

"I will."

Jack left the settlement and went back to his horse. He mounted Sergeant and began to ride home.

He took Sergeant to the barn and fed and watered him before walking up the back steps to the house.

He opened the door to see a woman that was not Elizabeth washing clothes in the kitchen. As the woman turned around, he realised it was his own mother.

"Ma? What are you doing here?"

"Jack! You're home!"

Charlotte dropped everything and came forward to give him a big hug. "Have you seen Izzy yet?"

"Yes, I saw her in town. She said she would be home by now."

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something?"

"No. Honestly I just want to clean up and have a sleep. I've been riding for two days straight."

"Well you do that. I will just finish up the washing and then I will go help Abigail for the rest of the day."

Jack went and slid the metal tub out and grabbed the water bucket. He put a pot full of water on the stove and continued to fill the bath. Just as he had finished, his mother said goodbye, leaving him in the house on his own.

He stripped off his dirty uniform and climbed into the warm bath and sighed. It had been way too long since he had been immersed in warm water. Cold water sure, but not a proper bath. He soaped himself up and washed his hair and his short beard. He desperately needed a haircut and a shave. He must have looked terrible.

Jack heard footsteps and then the door opened and a minute later Elizabeth appeared. Her face lit up again when she saw him. Clearly, I don't look that bad if she's that happy to see me.

"Does that feel better?" she asked.

"Yes. Amazing actually."

"I'll bet. Has it been a while?"

"Basically since the last time that I was here."

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose.

"I know I probably do smell that bad" he said, laughing at her cute expression.

"No. I was just thinking about going without a bath for that long. Where's your mother?" she asked as she looked around.

Jack leant forward in the tub and continued scrubbing his skin.

"She said she's gone to Abigail's for the day."

Elizabeth laughed.

"What?" Jack said.

"That is her subtle way of telling you that you have the house to yourself."

"For what?"

"No reason" Elizabeth said, giggling as she went through to their bedroom. She returned moments later with a towel and placed it on a chair nearby. Then she disappeared again.

"Is my mother staying with us?" Jack called out.

"Yes" she yelled back.

"What about Joey?"

Elizabeth reappeared. "My father came and took him back to Hamilton."

"Why?"

"Because of the baby. He thought I couldn't handle looking after Joey as well." She spoke quietly and Jack could tell she was sad about it.

"When did he leave?"

"Just a week ago. It's been so quiet without him. I really miss not having him here" Elizabeth said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"How long has my mother been here?"

"She arrived a week after you left."

Jack was surprised. "She's been here that whole time?"

"I think she felt it was her duty to stay. She didn't want me being out here on my own, despite Joey being here."

No doubt about his Ma. Jack smiled.

"Well, that was nice. Did you mind having her here?"

"No. We got on quite well after we got over the first few hiccups."

Jack laughed. "I can only imagine."

They sat there quietly for a moment before Elizabeth jumped back on her feet.

"I will make you something to eat."

"That's really not necessary."

"It's fine" she said, waving her hand at him as she turned her back and began moving around the kitchen.

Jack pulled himself out of the bath and grabbed the towel to dry himself off. He went into their bedroom to find some clothes.

As he was coming back out, he noticed that the bedroom closest to theirs had been decorated as a nursery. There was a cradle near the door and a cot against the far wall. A new chest of drawers sat to the side and there was a rocking chair under the window. He stood there for a moment, realising just how much he had missed out on. Elizabeth had done all of this on her own. Who knows how she even got everything out here.

He walked back into the kitchen and walked straight over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her and their baby. Elizabeth made a noise indicating she was surprised but as he leant in and kissed her, he could see she was grinning. Her hands moved away from the stove to cover his.

"I missed you so much. Izzy. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I won't be leaving again for a while though."

"So long as you're here when the baby comes, I don't really care about the rest."

"I'll be there. I promise" he said as he kissed her again.

Her hands went back to stirring the soup she was heating for him.

"Okay, this is done. You better let go so I can pour it into a bowl for you."

Jack let go. "Really, Izzy. I'm not hungry … for food."

Elizabeth laughed at him. "Yes, but you need to make sure you have enough energy, so eat up."

"Oh, it's like that is it?"

Jack finished his soup quickly while Elizabeth sat opposite watching him. When he was nearly done, she stood up and went to walk past him.

"Where are you going?" he asked reaching out to grab her hand.

She turned back. "I was just going to check something in the bedroom."

"Like?"

Elizabeth leant down and whispered something into his ear before walking away and giving him a cheeky grin as she left the room. Jack sat there in surprise. He didn't finish his soup or bother with his plate. He jumped to his feet and was rushing across the room to follow his wife, pulling his clothes back off again as he went.

* * *

Elizabeth had to be away early the next morning to help Rosie get ready for her big day. It didn't stop her lingering in her bed with her husband for as long as possible though.

"Do you have to go?" Jack groaned as she tried to pull away for the second time, his hands were still holding her tight.

"Yes" she said as she leaned over him, her lips came back to his again.

She lingered for a moment too long though and then he had pulled her back down toward him. His lips were still hungry and she found them irresistible. She kissed him back, quickly fuelling the desire between them.

"Your mother is next door. She will hear us" Elizabeth whispered, only half trying to pull away again.

"I really don't care" Jack said as he lifted her legs over him.

"Jack, I need to go."

"You're not going anywhere. They will understand" he said.

He pulled her lips back to his and she gave in.

Half an hour later she had managed to get out of bed and was trying to quickly pull her clothes on but her belly was getting in the way. Nothing could be done in a hurry any more. She finally got her skirt on and done up and rushed back over to the bed to give Jack a quick kiss goodbye.

"See you later. It's a 1 pm wedding. Don't be late."

"I won't. I'll be there."

She kissed him again and rushed out of the bedroom door. Charlotte was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Izzy, I thought you should have already been gone by now."

"Yes, I … um … got detained."

Charlotte laughed. "I will walk into town with you. You're going now?"

"Yes" Elizabeth said as she pulled her shoes on. She grabbed her shawl off the hook and opened the front door. Charlotte followed.

"I spoke to Abigail yesterday" Charlotte said as they began walking.

"About?"

"I would like to stay in town until the baby is born but I want to give you two space so she offered me your old room above the café."

"Oh Charlotte we don't need space, it's fine."

"No, I remember what it was like to be a newlywed and, let's face it, you and Jack have barely spent three months together since you were married."

"I suppose you're right" Elizabeth consented.

"It's fine, Izzy. I will be near enough to help you at the end if you need it but far enough away to not tread on your toes. Especially once the baby is here. It's an incredibly precious time that should just be you, Jack and the baby."

"I guess so."

"Abigail is really happy for the company, especially since Pastor Frank has been in and out of town a bit lately."

"Did he make it back in yesterday for the wedding?"

"Yes, he arrived in the afternoon. You should have seen Abigail. Giddy as a schoolgirl, she was" Charlotte laughed.

Elizabeth was glad to think of her friend happy like that again.

As they walked up the middle of main street, she heard a voice yelling at her from the café.

"Izzy Thornton! Where have you been!" Rosie's head was poking out of the café door.

Elizabeth hurried her feet along and as she walked up the steps she saw just how upset Rosie was.

"What have you been doing? You're more than half an hour late!" Rosie said as she opened the door for her and Charlotte.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth said offering no further explanation.

"You're sorry? And?"

"I'm a terrible matron of honour. What can I do for you?" Elizabeth said.

"You can tell me why you are so late!"

Elizabeth turned to see Abigail and Faith standing off to the side. Elizabeth glanced at Charlotte who was smiling and nodded at her to tell Rosie.

"I was detained" Elizabeth said feeling a blush rise in her cheeks.

"By what?"

"Um … Jack."

"What could he possibly need you for this early in the morning? He knew it's my wedding day today. Lee and I told him in person. Did he want you to make breakfast for him?"

"No, I haven't had breakfast yet" Elizabeth said trying to change the topic as she moved toward the kitchen, but Rosie followed her.

Abigail poured Elizabeth a cup of coffee and handed it to her. Elizabeth took a long sip.

"Not breakfast? Did he want you to do some chores?"

"Something like that" Elizabeth said and Abigail couldn't help but laugh and Faith let out a snigger.

"What am I missing?" Rosie said turning to Faith.

"I think you will understand by tomorrow morning" Faith said, putting a hand on her back. "How about we finish off your hair?"

"Tomorrow morning?" Rosie said as Faith led her away to a chair and mirror in the other room.

Abigail and Charlotte burst out laughing.

Elizabeth sat down in the kitchen. Abigail pulled a tray of scones out of the oven and put one on a plate for Elizabeth. Charlotte pulled out a chair and sat beside her.

"Izzy thinks it's a good idea that I move in, Abigail. I will move my things today. Is it still okay?"

"Yes. It will be nice to have someone living here again. I do get a bit lonely some nights."

"You two are going to be the perfect room mates. You both get up before the crack of dawn" Elizabeth said with a smile.

That would be one thing she wouldn't miss from Charlotte. There had been many a morning when Elizabeth had been woken up at 5 am by Charlotte crashing around in the kitchen.

"That is true. I suppose you're up early beginning to cook food for the day."

Abigail nodded as she continued to move around the kitchen as they spoke. Abigail was in charge of preparing the wedding dinner which was well under way.

"What can we do to help?"

"Charlotte can you start peeling and chopping carrots for me. Elizabeth, you can do the beans" she said handing Elizabeth a giant bowl.

Elizabeth set aside her half finished coffee and started de-stringing the beans. Half way through the bowl, Faith called out to her to come and check Rosie's hair.

"I don't like it" Rosie was saying.

"It looks beautiful" Faith was arguing with her.

Elizabeth did indeed agree with Faith.

"You look stunning Rosie. Let's finish off your makeup and then we can thread some of your flowers into it and have a look with the veil. We still have plenty of time."

Elizabeth ended up doing Rosie's makeup. She did it just like she had done for her sisters for many years when they went to balls in Hamilton. By the time Faith and Elizabeth had finished all the details, they were both very happy with how Rosie looked. Faith helped Rosie into her dress. Elizabeth stood back and looked at the finished product. Rosie looked beautiful.

Rosie looked in the mirror and began to get upset.

"What is it?" Elizabeth said, concerned.

"Nothing. You were right. I do look beautiful. You and Faith did an amazing job. Thank you so much."

Elizabeth grinned. "You're welcome."

Faith turned to Elizabeth. "Now we have an hour to get both of us done. Should we do it like old times?"

"Yes" Elizabeth grinned at her. Faith quickly fixed up Elizabeth's hair and Faith did the same for Elizabeth and then they did their own makeup and got the other to do the finishing touches. They hurried upstairs to get dressed. Elizabeth needed help doing up her buttons. She looked in the mirror at her own reflection while a thin Faith stood beside her.

"I look like a whale" Elizabeth said quietly. "How Jack still loves me when I am this huge, I have no idea."

"You look beautiful Izzy" Faith said, hugging her friend. "You're growing a baby in there. That is about as amazing as it gets."

"I know, I just feel really self-conscious at the moment."

"Don't. Just enjoy it. Another few weeks and you will be back to your normal size and you will have your baby in your arms instead."

Elizabeth nodded. Faith grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs.

They had ten minutes left before they would need to leave. Micky was bringing a horse and cart around the front of the café so that they wouldn't have to walk to the church. He knocked on the door, just as Abigail was handing out the bouquets.

"You ready, Rosie?" Faith asked.

"Let's go get married!" Rosie sung out. Clearly her nerves were all but gone.

* * *

At the church, Faith, Elizabeth and Rosie waited behind a curtain while the music began to play. Faith stepped through the curtain first. Elizabeth waited for a few minutes and then followed her. All eyes were on her and once again, her self-consciousness came back but then she saw Jack beaming at her from the front row next to the aisle. She grinned back at him as she walked to the front taking her place beside Faith.

When the curtain was pulled back, everyone stood and whispered as Rosie appeared. She looked so elegant as she floated down the aisle to Lee. Elizabeth looked across at her dear friend. He was so happy. She was so glad she got to witness it.

After the wedding, as soon as they left the church, Jack rushed to Elizabeth's side as all the guests began to walk toward the saloon.

"You look beautiful, Izzy."

"Thank you. You're looking handsome today too."

He leant in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He took her hand as they walked slowly.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

"Yes. I'm fine."

By this stage most of the other wedding guests were in front of them.

"How much longer does Faith think you have left?"

"Anywhere between three and four weeks."

"Are you still teaching?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Don't you think you need to have a rest from working?" he asked.

"I will admit, I get very tired but I love teaching. I'm not one to sit still at home. I would go crazy."

"But Faith says it's okay for the baby if you're still working?"

Elizabeth stopped and turned to him.

"What are you saying Jack? That I'd put the baby in danger just so I can keep teaching" she said, her anger spiking.

"No, I didn't say that."

"You just indicated that even if Faith said that it wasn't good for me to be working, I would do it anyway. It's fine for me to work. I've had everyone watching out for me. Your mother, Abigail, Faith, Rosie, Lee. They've all been here making sure I'm okay."

"Fine, I just thought now that I'm back …"

"What Jack? That I'm going to stop and become a housewife?"

"No, I just meant that I can take care of you now …"

"Drop it Jack. I don't need you taking care of me. I've been managing fine" Elizabeth said as she pulled away from him and walked into the saloon on her own.

* * *

Jack stood outside not exactly sure what he had said to cause her to get so angry with him. He replayed the conversation in his head but he came up short each time. He was just worried about her. Her belly was huge and she had been walking so slow. Surely she should be resting now that she was so close to the end.

Jack walked into the saloon. Elizabeth had already made her way over to Abigail, who held a glass out to her. Elizabeth took it and Jack watched as she quickly drank it, clearly still upset.

Jack walked over to Faith instead.

"Hi Jack."

"Hi Faith."

"What's wrong?"

"Izzy is mad at me. I said something wrong and, well, you can figure the rest" he said sadly.

"Jack, she's really sensitive at the moment. You didn't say anything about how big she is did you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What about how slow she walks?"

"No."

"What about stopping teaching?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I said" he said as he nodded.

"Jack, Izzy is really struggling at the moment because she's feeling like she's losing herself. Not only is she losing her body to the baby, but her emotions are out of control and she's losing her independence. Izzy knows she has to give up work but that is the one thing that she still has some control over. I don't think she will stop until the baby makes her stop."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she will go into labour in the classroom at this rate" Faith said laughing.

Jack stood there in surprise. The image of Elizabeth clinging onto her school desk through labour pains was not something he wanted to see.

"Can't you tell her to take it easy? Put her on bed rest?" he said even more concerned than he was before.

"Yeah when pigs fly" Faith said laughing. "I am not doing that! She would never talk to me again."

"But if it's for the best?"

"Jack, the baby is fine. We check the heart rate every few days and he or she is doing really well. You just need to support her. Just let her do what she feels she has to do."

"Okay." Jack looked over at his wife who was talking to Abigail. He missed her so much and being in the same room as her and yet being at odds with her was killing him.

* * *

Elizabeth was upset with Jack, even though she knew he was just worried about her. Her emotions had been heightened the last few weeks and there wasn't anything she could do to control them. She had been getting upset for no reason most of the time, normally about Jack's absence, but now a new wave of anger had swept over her.

When she told Abigail what happened, Abigail had listened and had tried to gently tell Elizabeth she was overreacting.

"He didn't mean it the way it came out. Jack feels like he let you down. He's hardly been here and now he is bound to feel like he should be taking care of you and making up for lost time. Just let him do that."

"He wants me to stop working."

"Maybe you should be listening to him. The new teacher begins this week. Maybe you should hand over this week and then finish up on Friday. Once the baby comes, you won't be getting any sleep for months. You said yourself you still have a lot to do."

"I guess so."

"Izzy look at him." Elizabeth turned to see Jack staring at her sadly. "He missed you so much. Don't do this. Just tell him what's going on."

Elizabeth nodded and began to walk toward him. Jack saw that she was headed for him and immediately moved to meet her across the room.

"Step outside with me?" she said.

Jack nodded and she put her hand in his and Jack led her outside.

"Jack, I'm sorry about before. I overreacted. I didn't mean it."

"No Izzy. I know I haven't been here and you've been doing everything on your own. Whatever you want to do is fine. I just feel like I've missed out on so much and I want to spend some time with you" Jack said as he rested his hands on her arms.

"I know" Elizabeth said looking up at him. "I've missed you too. I'm being stupid."

"No, you're not. Just let me help you now" he said. Elizabeth nodded and he put his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere from now on, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you feel up for a dance, Mrs Thornton?"

"I would be honoured, Mr Thornton."

Jack took her hand and led her back inside to join the others on the dance floor.

* * *

 _ **I'm thinking this will be the last chapter for the next week! Hold tight and I will bombard you with chapters on the 23rd!**_

 _ **Coming up next: Baby Thornton will make an entrance ;)**_


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: Here's 1 of 3 chapters!

(23/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 62**

The day after Rosie and Lee's wedding, Jack woke with Elizabeth's body pressed into his side. He was reluctant to pull himself away but he had to get ready for work. With no one filling his job while he was gone, Jack knew that there would be a huge mound of paperwork waiting for him.

As he lay there thinking about everything he had to do for the day, he felt something move into his side. Elizabeth still lay there fast asleep, unmoving. He pulled back the sheet and looked down beside him. A ripple moved across the skin of Elizabeth's stomach as he watched. Jack put his hand out and watched as something prodded his finger. Jack just stared in amazement. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. He thought it should hurt but Elizabeth didn't stir.

Jack ran his hand gently across her skin and only then did Elizabeth begin to wake.

"Hey" she said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" she said, seeing his expression.

"How does that not hurt?" he asked.

"What?"

"That." Right on cue the baby pushed against Jack's hand again.

"I don't know. It can be uncomfortable sometimes but it doesn't hurt" she said as her hand covered his.

"What do you think that is?"

"I'm guessing an elbow or knee."

"Wow."

"I know. Pretty amazing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I'm in no rush now." Jack said, his hand unmoving. "Do you think it will be a girl or boy?"

"I don't know. Some days I think girl, other days I think boy. Which would you prefer?"

"Either, so long as it arrives healthy" he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Jack insisted on walking Elizabeth to school. He held her hand as they walked and when she arrived he didn't let go of her until she had opened the school house and he had stepped in and given her a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight" he said.

"Okay, bye" she said as he kissed her again and left her to it.

She smiled watching him walk down the road to town. She must admit it was nice to have someone looking out for her like he did. Elizabeth walked over to her desk and began preparing for her day.

After just ten minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Mrs Thornton?"

Elizabeth looked up to see a handsome young man in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Hello. My name is Patrick Farrell. I'm the new teacher."

Elizabeth was surprised. She had been expecting a woman.

"I'm sorry, I was expecting someone else. Are you in place of …" Elizabeth pulled out the letter as she spoke, "… Miss Darling?"

"Yes, she changed her mind so they sent me instead."

"You were ready to go at short notice?"

"Yes. I've been wanting a post for a while, but everyone keeps requesting a female teacher" he said disappointedly. "If you don't want a male …"

"Oh nonsense. I don't care about any of that" Elizabeth said encouraging him to come forward. "Clearly you can see I don't have a lot of time to wait for them to send someone else anyway" she said with a little laugh.

Immediately Patrick grinned at her, flashing her with a beautiful smile that reminded her of Jack's.

"Take a seat Patrick. You can call me Izzy. I was planning on handing over my lessons to you this week and then I will finish up. Would that be okay with you?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you, Izzy."

"The children will be here soon. Have you met Bel yet?"

"Um no" he said unsure of who she was talking about.

"Our classes are split in two. I have been teaching the younger children. Bel, or Miss Peters, teaches the other group. We swap every now and again. We have had lots of new children with the opening of the paper factory though, so you might get new children every week or so."

Patrick nodded eagerly.

"Let's get started then."

* * *

Jack did his morning rounds and on his way back into town he saw Bridget. He immediately groaned.

"Hi Jack" she waved, trying to indicate he should stop.

Jack slowed Sergeant but did not dismount.

"Bridget" he said without enthusiasm.

"Jack I've already set about doing as you asked on Saturday. I've told as many people as possible that it was all a lie."

"And how has that been going for you?"

"People have been surprisingly understanding. Mrs Stanton was very upset with me and your mother gave me a piece of her mind" she said as she looked down at her shoes momentarily, "but most people have been glad that I told the truth."

"Good."

"So can I stay?"

"If you promise not to tell any more lies, especially any concerning me. I would prefer nobody knows of our association but clearly that cannot be avoided now."

"I am sorry Jack."

"What about your son? What kind of example does that set for him?"

"I know. I'm working on it."

"Fine. I have to go."

Jack tied Sergeant out the front of the jail and went inside to find the jail in a mess. There was stuff everywhere, papers all over his desk. The floor was dirty and dusty and it looked like animals had been living in there. Jack groaned again. This day started out amazing but the second he had let Elizabeth out of his sight it had gone from bad to worse. Jack set to work.

* * *

Elizabeth walked straight home that afternoon. She normally went via the café but today she was too exhausted. Elizabeth made it in the front door, sat down on the couch to take off her shoes. She laid down for a moment and that is where she remained, falling fast asleep.

Jack walked in after dusk to find the house dark and quiet. He tried to find a lantern but in the semi darkness it was very difficult. He finally found it but then he fumbled around on the table trying to remember where Elizabeth kept the matches but found nothing. He ended up going back out to the barn. He knew he had matches in his saddlebag.

Elizabeth woke up in the darkness, slightly disorientated but knowing that she had heard a noise near the door. She stood up as quick as her pregnant, tired body could manage and went toward the fireplace where she knew there was a plank of wood sitting. She crept toward the front door to lock it but just as she got closer she heard footsteps on the porch and she moved to the side as someone entered the house. With everything she had, Elizabeth swung the plank of wood at the intruder.

"Aaaah" he yelled, dropping to the ground.

"Get out of my house!" she screamed.

"IZZY! It's me!"

Elizabeth froze, all of a sudden remembering that Jack was home.

"Jack?! What are you doing creeping around?" she said as she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Trying to find matches!"

Elizabeth got up and ran to the lantern and grabbed the matches off the shelf and lit the lantern.

She carried it back over to Jack who was still lying on the floor, now clutching the back of his head.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry."

"What the hell were you doing in the dark?!" he yelled at her.

"I was asleep. You scared me half to death!"

Jack groaned as he tried to stand up. He stumbled on his feet and Elizabeth caught him and led him to the couch. She raced off to get a damp cloth.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she came back, placing it on the back of his head.

"No, I'm not okay! I just got hit in the head with … what was that?" he asked angrily.

"A plank of wood" she offered, speaking softly.

She could see the fury in his eyes. Jack put his head back and his eyes closed.

Elizabeth stood back up and without a word she left the house to go and get Faith.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe his wife had assaulted him with a plank of wood. He was semi proud of her for taking such a good hit. If he was an intruder, he would have thought twice about breaking into her house again.

But the other part of him was furious. She hit me … her husband who she is supposed to love … with a piece of wood. He had put his head back, trying to avoid seeing the stars that were blurring his vision. When he had opened them again, the room had stopped spinning but Elizabeth had disappeared.

He was filled with dread.

"Izzy?" he called out and received no response.

"Elizabeth?"

Still nothing. _Where did she go?_

Jack stood up, steadying himself.

He staggered into the bedroom still not finding any sign of her. He made it to the bed before he fell onto it, just as the dizziness returned.

* * *

Faith was sitting in the infirmary, about to finish up for the night when there was a loud knock on the door before Elizabeth appeared.

"Faith!"

"Izzy. Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Faith said, standing up and rushing toward her.

"I'm fine. No, it's Jack. Can you grab your bag and I will explain on the way?"

Faith did as she was asked and ran out the door with Elizabeth. Elizabeth practically ran down the street ahead of her.

"Izzy, I really don't think you should be running in your condition. If you fall or something ..."

"I'm fine Faith."

"What happened to Jack?"

"He got hit over the head with a piece of wood."

"Who hit him?"

Elizabeth didn't answer straight away. Faith reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Izzy, who hit him?"

"Me. I thought he was an intruder" she said hurriedly.

Faith could see the concern on her face. Normally she would laugh but Elizabeth's expression told her otherwise.

"Accidents happen" Faith offered.

"We have to hurry up" Elizabeth said running ahead again.

* * *

They finally rounded the last bend toward the Thornton home. Elizabeth opened the front door and led Faith inside. Elizabeth looked around, grabbing the lantern as she went. She went into the bedroom.

"Here he is" she said as she went and put the lantern on the bedside table.

Elizabeth went to him and lifted his leg that was dangling off the bed up and Jack groaned. Faith lent over him.

"Jack. It's Faith. I've come to check your head."

As soon as his eyes fluttered open, they locked onto her.

"Faith?"

"Yes. Are you feeling okay Jack?"

"Headache. Dizzy" appeared to be all that he could muster.

Faith turned back to her bag and noticed Elizabeth standing near the door, her hand covering her belly. Faith pulled out a small torch and brought it to Jack's eyes. His eyes were moving in and out of focus.

Faith turned back to speak to Elizabeth but she had already gone.

* * *

Elizabeth waited outside the room in a panic. She knew Jack would be okay. It was his reaction that was concerning her.

Faith came back out with her bag.

"Izzy he's going to be fine. Just a mild concussion and a headache."

Elizabeth nodded not sure what to say.

"He's asking for you."

She remained silent.

"It's okay. He was worried about you when you disappeared."

"Thanks Faith."

"Its fine, Izzy. Any time. Now you should be taking it easy too after all that running."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

Faith left Elizabeth alone but Elizabeth was still wary of seeing Jack. Instead she heated up some soup and some bread and took it into him on a tray.

"Iz, where have you been?" he said as soon as she walked in.

"Just finished getting your dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Before that" his eyes were searching.

"I went to get Faith."

"You walked into town on your own on nightfall?"

"Yes, well there was no other way of doing it."

"You're eight months pregnant. You shouldn't be walking out there alone."

"I didn't walk" she said in an attempt to disagree with him but immediately regretted the words.

Jack looked at her, eyes wide. "You didn't ride did you? That's not good for the baby either. If you fell off or got thrown you could really hurt both of you."

"No, I ran."

"You ran? Ran where?"

"Into town."

Jack flew off the bed, clearly forgetting he had a head injury.

"ELIZABETH!"

"I'm fine, Jack. We're fine" she said reiterating the fact.

"ARE YOU INSANE! YOU RAN INTO TOWN?!"

"Jack, there was no other option."

"Sure there was. Just stay next to me and see if I'm okay before you race off in the dark, running while your eight months pregnant into town!"

"There wasn't time for that. It seemed like the right decision."

Jack shook his head and sat back down.

"Sit back Jack. Here's some soup" she said trying to hand him the bowl.

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay" she said putting it back on the tray. "I will leave it there in case you change your mind."

Elizabeth left the room and went and lay down on the couch, putting her feet up. Although not intentional, sleep overcame her quickly from running into town and she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Jack woke with a start in the early morning. He saw that the bed remained undisturbed beside him. He quickly jumped out of bed, the dull ache in his head returning instantly. He ran his hand through his hair and could feel the big lump that remained from the night before.

Jack rushed out of the bedroom only to see Elizabeth moving around the kitchen.

"You didn't come to bed last night?" he blurted out.

"Good morning to you too" she mumbled without looking at him.

He moved forward reaching for her just as she moved away to the stove. She pulled a pan with eggs off the stove and divided them between the two plates that were already waiting with bacon and bread.

Elizabeth placed the plates on the table before sitting down, all the while avoiding his eyes. She began to eat. Jack sat down opposite her. They ate in silence.

"What are your plans today?" Jack asked quietly, trying to break the silence.

"Abigail's, school, home" she said before taking a bite of eggs.

Jack nodded. "I have rounds to do but I might be a little late home. I'm going to check on the Smithton's."

"The new family out by the creek?"

"Yes. Jacob Smithton came to see me yesterday about an animal that has been eating his chickens and he can't work out what it is."

"Okay."

"So I will be coming home … after dark …" he said, watching her reaction.

She looked up, glaring at him.

Jack couldn't help but laugh and her face softened slightly.

"I said I was sorry" she said quietly.

"I know and I'm sorry I snuck up on you. I just thought you hadn't got home yet." Jack stood and moved around to her chair, putting his hand out to her and pulling her to her feet. "I'm sorry I got angry with you. You are just so independent and stubborn all the time. It's my job to worry about you."

"I'm fine Jack."

"I know" he said pulling her closer, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Please be careful."

"I am."

"Maybe a bit more though? I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Elizabeth just shook her head with a smile. Jack leant in, finding her lips again and kissed her longer and deeper trying to convey everything that he couldn't put into words.

"It's a shame we have to go to work" she said smiling.

"I will just have to repeat that at the end of the day then."

"I will hold you to it" she said as she moved away to begin getting ready for the day.

* * *

If Elizabeth were honest, she had felt off all morning. From the minute she woke, to while she prepared breakfast and got ready for school, on her entire walk into town with Jack, Elizabeth felt weird but couldn't place why. She put it down to the stress of the night before and sleeping on the couch for the night.

Abigail and Charlotte were at the café ready to greet her. Apparently, Faith had already been there and told them what happened to Jack so Abigail had coffee and a scone sitting there waiting for her appearance.

"Are you okay?" Abigail said as she hurried over to her, gave her a hug and led her to a seat.

"I'm fine."

"How's Jack?"

"He's okay. He's got a big bump and a headache but he's better this morning."

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh. "I would have loved to be there when it happened."

Elizabeth frowned. "Maybe if you had have been there it wouldn't have happened. I just woke up from my nap feeling so disorientated."

"It's okay, Izzy. It was an accident. At least Jack knows that you can defend yourself" Abigail smiled as she gave Elizabeth's arm a light squeeze.

"Yes, well there is one benefit to it. He told me exactly where he was going today and exactly what time I should expect him home" Elizabeth said, smiling.

"That is a definite bonus" Charlotte said with a laugh.

"Izzy, I'm making a roast today for the diners" Abigail said. "Did you want me to save you some?"

"Oh yes, please. I will call in after school and pick some up for Jack and I for dinner."

Elizabeth finished her coffee and took her scone to go. She walked toward the schoolhouse and once again she felt weird. Her lower back had been sore all morning and now it was progressively getting worse. She pushed the feeling aside and concentrated on her plans for the children for the day.

As the day wore on, Elizabeth's back was feeling worse and worse. By the end of the day, she was really regretting her sleeping arrangements from the night before.

Elizabeth said goodbye to all of her students and ran a few things by Patrick before he left too. Elizabeth stood there trying to hold herself together while her back pain strengthened.

Isobel dropped in to say goodbye.

"Are you heading out soon?"

"I will just be another ten minutes" Elizabeth said from behind her desk. She was trying to finish off the rest off her lesson plans for the month so that Patrick would have help if he needed it.

"Will I see you at the café?"

"Yes, I will be right over. I'm picking up dinner so I won't be long."

"Okay. See you there."

Isobel left the schoolhouse, leaving the door open as she went.

Elizabeth stood up from the desk and suddenly felt a pain deep in her abdomen. She stood there clutching the desk wondering if she should call Isobel back. Just as she went to move toward the door, she felt something weird happen and then there was a trickle of liquid running down her leg.

At first Elizabeth thought she must have wet herself. That lasted all of a few seconds because then the pain hit harder. She doubled over onto the ground and screamed out.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: No. 2 of 3 chapters.

(23/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 63**

Abigail and Charlotte were busy preparing for the dinner crowd. Isobel had been there for half an hour and Abigail noticed that she kept looking at the door every time someone entered.

"Bel are you waiting for Kit to meet you?"

Abigail had noticed those two had been spending more time together lately.

"No, I'm waiting for Izzy. She said she would be here in ten minutes but that was half an hour ago."

Abigail could see the concern in the young woman's eyes.

"How about we go check on her?" Abigail offered.

"I'm sure she's fine" Isobel said with a wave of her hand, trying to brush away her concern.

"She's eight months pregnant, in the school on her own. Let's go check on her" Abigail said, heading toward the kitchen.

"Charlotte, I'm just going to run and check on Izzy. I will be back in ten minutes."

"Okay." Charlotte was moving around the café with a fresh pot of coffee in hand.

Abigail left the café with an anxious Isobel beside her.

"I'm sure she's fine" Isobel said quietly, as they walked.

"There's no harm in checking."

The pair walked quietly to the schoolhouse. Abigail could see the door was opened. As they got nearer, Abigail heard Elizabeth screaming. She began to run toward the sound.

Abigail flew up the school steps and found Elizabeth on the ground.

"Izzy! Are you okay?"

"The baby!" she said before clutching her stomach and screaming again.

"Bel! Run and get Faith and Charlotte!" Abigail yelled as she watched Isobel disappear back out the door.

Abigail kneeled over Elizabeth who was relaxing momentarily before another contraction hit and she cried out again. Abigail quickly realised Elizabeth's contractions were very close together. She moved Elizabeth onto her back and pulled up her skirts to check everything. Elizabeth was almost fully dilated.

"How long have you been in labour for?" Abigail said in surprise.

"I've had back pain all day" she said before another contraction hit. "Abigail!" she screamed. "I need Jack!"

"I know. We'll find him."

"Smithton's!" Elizabeth's breathing was rapid, as she tried to take control of everything. No sooner had one contraction finished than another one was upon her. "He said he'd be here" she said as the tears fell down her face.

Faith, Charlotte and Isobel returned.

"Isobel, can you find Lee or one of the men? Jack is at the Smithton property."

Isobel nodded and was gone again.

Charlotte had some blankets that she placed on the ground beside Elizabeth. Abigail and Charlotte helped lift her onto them, propping her head and back up slightly. Faith looked over Elizabeth.

"Izzy, you are really close. Just tell me when you feel the urge to push."

"Seriously? The baby is really coming?"

"Yes. Not too long left."

"But it's going to be early. Will it be okay?"

"It will be fine."

"Where's Jack?"

"They're trying to find him."

* * *

Elizabeth dropped her head back onto the blankets right before another contraction hit. Charlotte held her hand. Abigail had wet a towel and now had it resting on her forehead.

"I can't do this. I need Jack" she said crying.

"You can do this, Beth" Faith said. "If Jack doesn't get here, you have to do this. You're a Thatcher. Come on."

Faith was right. Elizabeth could do this.

Then another contraction came and all of Elizabeth's strength and resolve flew out the door. It was so excruciatingly painful.

On the next contraction, the urge to push was overwhelming.

"I feel like I have to push" Elizabeth said.

"Well, let's go then." Faith put Elizabeth's legs into position.

"Jack promised he would be here. He wasn't going to miss any more" she said as she was forced to bear down and begin pushing.

"I'm too tired. I can't."

"Yes, you can. You need to get this baby out, Izzy!" Charlotte said from her side.

Elizabeth pushed again, letting out a scream.

"I can see the top of the baby's head" Faith said excitedly. "Keep going!"

* * *

Jack had been standing outside the chicken coop at the Smithton's property inspecting the tracks from the mysterious animal that had been causing the problem.

As he and Jacob stood there wondering what to do, they heard an engine approach from the distance and Lee's car had motored up the road toward the house.

Jack walked toward the road just as Lee pulled the car to a halt. The look on Lee's face was pure panic. Before Jack could ask what the problem was, Lee had found his voice.

"It's Elizabeth. She's in labour!"

Jack's stomach dropped but he jumped into the car as Lee turned the car around and raced back toward town. Jack had been a bundle of nerves the entire way. He had anticipated that they would be heading home but Lee made a turn before town.

"Where?" Jack asked but when he realised they were heading to the schoolhouse it all made sense.

Before the car had barely stopped, Jack jumped out and was running up the stairs. He flew in the door only to see Elizabeth lying on the floor of the schoolhouse screaming. It was the worst sound he had ever heard.

She had Faith, Abigail and Charlotte clustered around her. His mother looked up, probably hearing his feet approach, and she moved back letting him come close to Elizabeth's side. He rushed toward her.

"Iz, are you okay?" he asked as he crouched down next to her, his hand going to her shoulder.

She was quiet. Jack couldn't figure why because she had been screaming a minute before. She suddenly took a deep breath and was able to speak again.

"No, I'm not okay! I'm pushing a baby out! How do you think I would be feeling?!" she yelled.

Jack moved his hand away, afraid to touch her.

"Again Izzy!" Faith said ignoring her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and pushed hard.

"Keep going. Keep pushing" Faith encouraged just as the contraction finished. "Again."

"I can't." Elizabeth began crying. Jack looked between Elizabeth and Abigail and Abigail was nodding at him trying to get him to do something.

Jack took her hand in his, squeezing it firmly against his chest. "Yes, you can."

"I can't Jack. I'm too tired" she said, looking at him for the first time since he had come into the room. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come on, sweetie." He leant down and kissed her forehead.

Elizabeth took another breath and pushed again.

"I can see the baby's head. Keep going. Just a few more" Faith said.

Two more pushes and Jack saw something pale and slippery slide into Faith's outstretched arms. A second later they heard the baby begin to cry. Jack had never heard anything more beautiful.

* * *

Elizabeth lay there feeling utterly spent as the sound of her baby's cry filled the room.

"It's a girl" Faith said as she cut the umbilical cord.

Faith placed the squirming baby onto her chest and Elizabeth was astounded by the weight. She held her baby tight as Abigail placed a blanket over them both.

Elizabeth looked down at the tiny, perfect features of her baby girl. She looked up at Jack and found him beaming down at them both. He leant in and kissed her.

"She's beautiful, Izzy. Just like her mother."

"I can't believe it" she whispered to him.

* * *

Although a new mother wouldn't normally be moved that quickly, the fact that Elizabeth had given birth in the school house meant she had to be moved and home was the best place.

Lee drove the new mother and baby home slowly in the car, along with Faith and Jack. Jack kept his arms tight around Elizabeth and the baby girl the entire trip. When they got home, Faith took the baby and Jack carried Elizabeth inside to their bedroom. Faith put the baby on the bed next to her. She checked that Elizabeth was comfortable and settled, promising to call back tomorrow morning.

Jack sat beside his daughter and wife. Elizabeth's hand never strayed far from their daughter.

"Look at you, Izzy. You're a mother."

"I know. It's so surreal. You're a father. How does it feel?"

"Amazing. You are amazing" he said as his hand brushed over hers.

They lay there for the longest time, just staring at their sleeping daughter before Elizabeth fell asleep too.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in bed feeding her two day old daughter. Jack came in carrying a tray with a cup of tea and some cookies on it.

"Cookies are courtesy of Abigail. She wanted to know what the baby's name is."

"We never really had the chance to discuss names."

"I know. I assumed you would want Grace after your mother or some family name."

"No. No family names. I want something different. Unique."

"Like?"

"Rhea, Elidi, Oriana, Selene …"

"They are all unique, but where are they from?"

"Greek mythology" Elizabeth said with a grin, pulling a book off the bedside table and handing to him.

Jack took the book and flicked through the pages. Trust Elizabeth would pull names from a book. He grinned at her.

"Right, well they are all nice names but I think I like Rhea the best."

"Rhea it is."

"What about a middle name?"

"You decide" Elizabeth said.

Jack sat there thinking for a moment. "I think you should name her Julie after your sister. For everything she did for us in Hamilton. Rhea Julie Thornton."

"It's beautiful. Just like her."

"I might just drop into town and let Ma and Abigail know. They wanted me to tell them as soon as we had made a decision."

Elizabeth laughed. "What is your Ma now? Grandma?"

"Yes, that's what she wants."

"Have you let my family know yet?"

"Yes, I sent Julie and Joey telegrams yesterday but I will send them another one with Rhea's name now."

"Okay."

"You've had lots of gifts arrive too. I will bring them in to you once I get back."

"Oh, Faith must be upset. We missed the baby shower."

"No, that's okay. She's planning a baby party in a few weeks time instead."

Jack went over to her side and gave her a kiss on the temple. Elizabeth reached up to grab his arm before he pulled away.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here" she said. He moved closer to her and she pulled him down to her, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Rhea. She is so beautiful. I never could have imagined this. It feels so right."

"Thank you too" he said as he kissed her again.

* * *

Abigail had been ecstatic about the safe arrival of Elizabeth and Jack's little girl. So on the following day at the café, it was free coffee to every patron.

Charlotte had been excited as well at the news of her first grandchild. Everybody that entered the café was told of Elizabeth's eventful labour in the schoolhouse. The whole town quickly began to share the excitement so when Jack walked into town the day after, every single person he passed wanted to stop and congratulate him.

Jack hurriedly sent another telegram to Julie telling her their daughter's name before going to find his mother and Abigail.

"Jack! How is my precious granddaughter?" Charlotte said as soon as he entered. "Is she feeding well? Is she sleeping okay?"

"Yes, all of the above."

"How is Izzy?" Abigail asked.

"She's fine too."

"That's great. Have you picked a name yet?"

"Yes. We decided to call her Rhea Julie Thornton" Jack said proudly.

"Rhea … that is beautiful … and different" Abigail said grinning.

"That is pretty. I can't wait to tell Tom!" Charlotte was also smiling broadly.

"Jack, we made dinner for you again. It should be ready in another ten minutes. Can you wait?" Abigail asked as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Jack!" someone called out.

Jack turned to see Lee approaching him from the dining room. "Lee!"

Lee slapped him on the back. "Congratulations, man! I am so happy for you. A little girl!"

"Yes, as beautiful as her mother."

"What's her name?"

"Rhea."

"Nice. I think I found out before Rosie! I can't wait to tell her. She will be so disappointed!"

Jack couldn't help his surprise. Lee noticed and immediately began backtracking.

"No, not at the name! No, no! She will be disappointed at the fact that I found out before her!" Lee said hurriedly.

Jack was relieved at the explanation. "Well, that's a relief."

Lee laughed. "No, Rhea is a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"Can't wait to meet her! Now, I'm going to run and find Rosie. She will be so glad that we ended up delaying the honeymoon for a week! Who knew it would turn out so well."

Jack waited for the food before walking home. He ran into Faith, Shane, Bill, Cat, Florence and Isobel. Over two hours later he walked in to the house to hear Rhea's cries. Elizabeth was in the bedroom, standing up pacing by the side of the bed, with the crying baby in her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, she's just a bit unsettled."

"Can I do anything?"

"Did you want to take her for a little bit? I will try and have a nap."

Jack eagerly took Rhea from Elizabeth. She eased her into his arms and he carried her out of the room. He went to the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair.

It took a little while for her to settle but eventually the cries changed to whimpers before the baby's eyelids began to droop and her blue eyes closed shut. Jack kept rocking, watching his beautiful daughter sleep.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

Note: This is no. 3 of 3 chapters posted today!

 **CAUTION: RATED M** **for some mild content to be on the safe side.**

(23/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 64**

Over the next few weeks, things settled into a routine in the Thornton house. Rhea's sleep had improved, so Elizabeth's had too. Elizabeth was able to walk into town with the baby in the pram. She would visit Jack for lunch and have coffee at the café while Abigail and Charlotte argued as to who's turn it was to hold Rhea.

Elizabeth called in at the school to show everyone the baby and check up on Patrick who had taken over her class straight away.

Lee, Rosie, Shane and Faith came to dinner and while the women all clucked over the baby, Shane and Lee watched in concern knowing it wouldn't be long before either of them would be next in line in becoming a father after Jack.

Elizabeth received letters from Joey, Julie and her father. Joey was desperate to know when he could come back and Julie and William both wanted to visit. Elizabeth wrote to Joey straight away telling him he could come live with them again and told her father the same thing.

Jack had been working short days to spend more time with Elizabeth and the baby. He generally got up early to do his rounds but would be able to get home just after lunch. The afternoons when he walked in the door were his favourite time of the day. Elizabeth would always be so happy to see him and Rhea appeared to be a good baby so far.

Things around town had been quiet. There had been a few thefts at some of the homesteads on the outskirts of his area which he had investigated but things had quietened down again. Lunch time he was often in the jail and spent the time writing anything up that he saw on his morning rounds.

At that time, the locals knew he was there so they would come and visit him and ask them for help. The one person he saw almost every day was Tabby. She always came in to talk to him and Jack was always left wondering what she wanted. Jack made sure to mention Rhea and Elizabeth in all his conversations but it didn't seem to matter. She kept coming back.

So every time Tabby would appear he would excuse himself and head to Abigail's in an attempt to avoid her. She left him alone the first few times but after that, she began to walk with him, making him feel even more awkward. Jack was at a loss as to what to do. He had asked Shane and Lee but they had both just laughed at him and told him not to worry about it. If only it were that easy.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking down the main street with Rhea in her pram when Rosie ran over to her. After exchanging pleasantries and commenting on how cute Rhea was, Rosie switched topics.

"I saw Jack talking to Tabby again today."

"What about?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear the conversation. She did appear to be flirting a bit though. That's the second time I've seen her with him this week."

"Flirting? He's married with a daughter. Why was she flirting with my husband?"

"I don't know. I just thought I should tell you. I had heard she has been painful in the past."

"That she has."

"You need to keep him interested, Izzy. You know if men aren't satisfied at home, they will start looking for it elsewhere."

"Huh?"

"You know. Keep them stimulated" Rosie said, with a wink.

"Right." Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what she was agreeing to but she could figure out what 'keeping your husband satisfied at home' might imply. "Do you think Tabby is pretty?"

"She's okay but you are definitely prettier. And you had a better figure than her before. You still have a bit of baby weight left to go though."

Elizabeth looked down at herself. She thought she was back to her pre-baby figure but clearly she was delusional if Rosie had noticed.

Rosie said a cheery goodbye leaving a bewildered Elizabeth behind in the street.

Jack had been quite distant from her since having Rhea. He had been sleeping in the spare bedroom a lot and didn't kiss her more than a brief peck on the cheek or forehead. Maybe Rosie was onto something.

After dinner that night, Elizabeth had decided that she would confront Jack about everything. Unfortunately, that didn't go quite to plan.

* * *

"Jack, do you still think I have excess baby weight to lose?" Elizabeth asked, standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom. Jack was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace in their room.

"Um … no …" Jack thought this was a trick question and was unsure of how to answer.

"Do you get enough attention?"

"Um …"

 _Attention? What's she talking about?_

"Are you not attracted to me anymore?"

"Yes of course I am. You're more beautiful than ever" Jack said, finally sure of his answer but still not sure where the conversation was heading.

"Do you still love me?"

Jack looked at her in surprise. "I love you more than anything."

"Well why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want to come to bed with me anymore?

"Um, I don't know what you mean. I slept next to you yesterday."

"Not next to me on top of the covers" she said annoyed.

"Are you talking about …" Jack trailed off. She couldn't mean _that_ already.

"Yes" she said simply as she began undoing her blouse slowly while he watched. Elizabeth undid her skirt as well and let it drop to the floor.

Jack's eyes were wide, not really sure where to look, but they were drawn to her figure.

"Faith said to wait at least two months" he said quietly, his eyes not leaving her body.

She dropped the rest of her skirts. She now stood there in just her chemise and undergarments.

"That's just a suggestion. I feel fine. I want to do this."

"Izzy …"

"If it's painful, we'll just stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Jack you were home barely three nights before you returned from your assignment. I was exhausted after Lee and Rosie's wedding and we weren't talking the night before Rhea came. It has now been four weeks. Are you telling me you don't want to?"

"I don't want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself" he whispered as he stood from the chair.

Elizabeth stepped forward, pulling Jack's shirt out from his pants and began to undo the buttons. She pushed it off his shoulders as he stood there watching her. She tugged at his belt before dropping his pants to the ground. She pulled off the rest of her clothes before dropping her chemise and underwear in the pile.

Jack stared at her bare body. She looked the same but there were differences. Her breasts were a lot bigger than he ever remembered and her hips appeared wider too.

He reached out, touching her gently, running his hand down her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut as his fingers massaged her soft skin, his other hand going to her waist, pulling her closer. He hovered in front of her now, he was breathing deeply into her neck as he began kissing her intimately, his lips grazing her jaw line and cheek, softly and slowly. Leading back to her mouth, he expected soft and calm lips but instead he found her kissing him eagerly and desperately.

"Izzy? Are you sure?" he said again, trying to make sense of her mood.

"Yes. I love you, Jack." She took both of his hands and led him to the bed. She laid down first but pulled him to her.

"Izzy, I love you. You know that right? Forever" he said as he kissed her slowly.

They made love slowly and Jack tried to be as gentle as possible. At the end, he heard her scream out but there was nothing he could do at that point. It was too late. He collapsed onto her.

"I'm so sorry" he said in her ear as he lay there breathless. He went to move off her, but she held him tight.

"For what?" she breathed.

"For hurting you at the end."

"That wasn't hurting Jack. You should know that by now."

He pulled back and looked down at her as she smiled up at him. She put her hands on his neck, pulling his lips down to hers.

"I needed that. Thank you."

"Which bit?"

"All of it."

Jack pulled off her, moving to the side as his hand wrapped around her flat waist.

"It's so different not having that belly there anymore" Jack said as his hand grazed over her stomach.

"Good different or bad different?" she asked as her hand overlaid his.

"I suppose bad different. I didn't get to see you pregnant for very long so I guess I miss it a bit. Seeing you growing a new life in there, feeling the baby moving under your skin. It was amazing, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but we will have more children one day. I'm sure you won't have to wait too long. Another year or so maybe."

"That would be nice." Jack hesitated. "What was all that really about, Izzy?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, it was. Talk to me."

"Rosie said I need to keep my husband satisfied or he will find it elsewhere."

Jack looked at her in surprise.

"Izzy, you know I would never go anywhere else? I love you with my whole heart. You're my wife and the mother of my beautiful daughter. It will only ever be you. I promised that the day we were married."

"Yes, but it's all happened so fast. Ten months after we were married and we have our own little family. I thought you might have had second thoughts."

"Never" he said as he pulled her closer to him, so her head rested on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. "This is everything I could ever want in this house."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure why she had been so concerned. Her mind had been doing some crazy things lately and lack of sleep was more than likely contributing. All the same, she now felt a lot calmer.

* * *

When Rhea was five weeks old, Elizabeth, Jack and Rhea were waiting for the stage to come in. As it rounded the bend, they could see Joey hanging out the window waving furiously. As soon as the stage stopped, he bounded out, rushing to give Elizabeth a hug and Jack immediately following that. Then he hovered over the baby's pram.

"Hi Rhea" he said cooing at the baby.

Julie stepped down and hugged them both too before following her little brother. William stepped down and bypassed both Elizabeth and Jack and went straight to look at his new granddaughter.

"Hi there, sweetheart."

Elizabeth watched in surprise as her father stared down at her daughter.

"Are you all staying with us for the week?" she asked.

"Can you fit all of us?"

Elizabeth had bought an extra bed and moved it into the nursery for Julie while William would have to take Charlotte's old room.

"Yes, we have the room."

"Great. Then yes we will stay with you."

Elizabeth took the handle of the pram and began leading them home.

* * *

Julie and William stayed longer than a week. Elizabeth loved having her sister there but her father was a bit more difficult. He stuck his nose in at the mill and the paper factory and kept making suggestions on changes to her, Lee and even Mickey.

"Beth, when is your father heading home?" Mickey asked her at the café.

"I don't know. Why? What's he done now?"

"He hired some people at the paper factory today without even asking me. He does realise that its not a Thatcher business but rather a Hampton-Thornton venture doesn't he?"

"Well, I bought my share with money from my trust fund so he probably thinks since the money came from him originally, he has a say. I will speak to him and tell him you have a majority share."

"But I don't."

"No but he doesn't need to know that. The arrangement is between you and I."

"Speaking of, I have some people coming to look at the mill next week. Maybe you could be available to speak to them too."

"What for?"

"They're academics from the Toronto University. They want to see what we're doing and have some ideas on improving the paper quality. I said we would be happy to show them around and hear about their ideas."

"That sounds promising."

"In the meantime, get rid of your father would you?"

"I'll work on it."

Julie, however, had been the life of the Thornton house and Elizabeth would be sad to see her leave. Julie helped with getting food from Abigail's, since she was a hopeless cook, and helped Joey with his homework. She had been walking Joey to and from school each day and Elizabeth was grateful. Until she realised the reason why Julie was doing it.

"Izzy" Joey said one afternoon when Julie had gone into town. "Can you walk me to school tomorrow instead of Julie?"

Joey sat at the kitchen table, rocking Rhea in his arms while Elizabeth cut up some carrots and potatoes for dinner.

"Yes, but why? Julie has enjoyed walking you to school."

Joey looked at her strangely. "It has nothing to do with me."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"She just takes me so that she can talk to Mr Farrell."

"Oh does she now?" Elizabeth wasn't exactly surprised, although she was a little disappointed.

"Yes. She tells me how dreamy he is and how cute he is and how he has such a nice smile and how she would let him do anything he wants to her … whatever that means."

Elizabeth couldn't help hide her shock. "She said that to you?"

"Yes. She goes on and on the second that she sees him."

"Okay, I will have a word to her and I will walk you tomorrow."

 _So much for being helpful_ , Elizabeth thought. Now she understood why Julie hadn't made any plans to leave Hope Valley yet.

"Thanks Izzy."

Jack walked in the door, immediately pulling his red serge off and hanging it with his hat by the door.

"Hi everyone" he said as he came into the kitchen. He went to Elizabeth and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before ruffling Joey's hair.

"What do you say we go have a quick game of catch?"

"Yes!" Joey said eagerly, standing with Rhea still in his arms. He handed her to Jack, before he ran to his room to get his glove.

"Is that okay?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, Rhea's crib is just there" she said pointing toward the couch.

Jack kissed his daughter gently before placing her in the crib. Joey came back out of his room and seeing Jack putting Rhea down, he ran out the front door.

"We won't be long" Jack said as he came to kiss Elizabeth again, this time on the lips.

"It's fine Jack. Thank you for spending time with him."

After dinner that night, once Joey was getting ready for bed, Elizabeth pulled Julie into her bedroom.

"What's this about you and Patrick Farrell?"

Julie grinned at her. "He is so gorgeous. Why did you not write to me about him?"

"Because he's a colleague!"

"So you can't say he's handsome?"

"Despite the fact that he is a colleague and I'm married with a child, no I can't!" she exclaimed.

"Oh you are such a spoil sport."

Elizabeth sighed. "Has he shown you any interest?"

"Yes. He asked me to dinner on Friday night" Julie said grinning.

Considering it was only Monday, that meant they would be staying for another whole week. To be honest, Elizabeth wanted her house to go back to just having her, Jack, Joey and Rhea in it.

"So how long are you and father planning on staying?"

"I don't know, but I want to see how things go with Patrick."

"You do realise teachers don't make a lot of money, Julie. He would never be able to support your Hamilton lifestyle."

"You've adjusted to life here, I'm sure I could too. Patrick is a nice, handsome, kind man. I could do a lot worse."

Elizabeth did agree with Julie. "Well if you are thinking of staying, perhaps you should try and find a job yourself."

"What? Why?"

"You need something to do to pass the time. It's not like Hamilton where you can just go to lunch and go shopping every day."

"Believe me I know that!"

"Maybe you should see if Dottie needs a hand at the dress shop. You do know fashion quite well. Perhaps you would have some talent for doing something like that. You were always good at sewing."

Elizabeth could see Julie was considering her sisters suggestion. "You know, that is not such a bad idea."

* * *

Since Julie was planning on staying for a bit longer in Hope Valley, Elizabeth was able to convince her father to get back to her mother and older sister. After three weeks staying with Jack and Elizabeth, William departed leaving Julie and Joey behind.

"You make sure that you are overseeing his education, Beth" he said to Elizabeth, regarding Joey.

"Of course."

"I trust you will impart your business knowledge to him. I want him to work under you and Lee at the mill and once he has finished school here I want him to come back to Hamilton for college."

"Father, I will do my best but it will be his decision. He's only eleven."

"It's never too young. You had the best education out of all my daughters so that is the only reason why I am allowing him to stay with you."

Elizabeth suspected it was more to do with the fact that Grace hadn't handled Joey's existence all that well. According to Julie, she had shut herself in her room for the first week and only allowed Viola to enter. Eventually she had come around, but that only meant that she came out of her room. She still barely spoke to the boy.

Julie also believed that because Joey was a boy it made it so much harder. William had confided in Julie at one point that their mother had multiple miscarriages after Julie, in an attempt to conceive a son. The fact that William now had a son with his name was like receiving a kick in the stomach. Knowing that Elizabeth had been looking after the boy made matters worse and Grace felt as though she was the fool in the family.

The arrival of baby Rhea had somewhat softened Grace. Instead of moping around the house, she had done a lot of shopping for her new granddaughter and package after package kept arriving from Hamilton. At first Elizabeth had been upset, thinking her mother thought Jack couldn't provide for her and Rhea but after Julie filled her in, Elizabeth relented. If this was what Grace had to do cope, it was fine by her.

As the stage departed four weeks before Christmas with William on board, Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. Things were getting back to normal. Isobel had mentioned that she was thinking of getting a roommate in her small flat so Julie had moved in two days ago. Dottie had given her a trial position at the dress shop and Julie was in her element drawing up and designing fashion while Dottie taught her how to draw up the patterns.

Elizabeth walked with Rhea to the school to wait for Joey. It had started to get colder, so she had Rhea bundled up tight with just her head poking out. Joey came flying out of the church, running down the stairs toward Elizabeth.

"Hi Izzy."

"Hi Joey. How was school?"

"Good!"

They headed for home and for the first night in what seemed like forever, Jack, Elizabeth and Joey sat down to a family dinner together. When Elizabeth got up to feed Rhea, Jack and Joey remained at the table playing cards. Elizabeth watched them laughing and teasing one another and finally felt at ease.

* * *

Two weeks before Christmas, at breakfast Jack told Elizabeth that he had to go to the abandoned mine to check out a report of some squatters hanging around.

"What's a squatter?" Joey asked him.

"It's a person that is living somewhere they shouldn't be living. Either they don't own the land or in this case, it's a dangerous place to be living."

"So what do you do?"

"I encourage them to come into town and offer them a place to stay. All of the new settlers have been relocated to the new housing. But there are still a few places available for rent."

"Will they listen to you?"

"Unlikely. But I might be able to convince them that it's not safe to stay. I can only try" Jack said with a shrug.

At the end of the day, Elizabeth walked into town with Rhea in her pram. She had been going to pick up Joey from school but instead detoured to the café.

Charlotte came over straight away, scooping Rhea up and cuddling her tightly. Charlotte was ever the doting grandmother.

"Izzy did you hear? There's a big storm coming in" Abigail said.

"When?"

"In the next few hours. A telegram came through about half an hour ago."

Elizabeth looked at the time. School should be released in the next five minutes.

"I better hurry and get Joey."

"Just leave Rhea here. The less time out in the cold for this little one the better" Abigail said.

Elizabeth knew she had a point. "Okay, I will be back in ten minutes hopefully."

Elizabeth hurried around the café to school but found the school doors already locked. She looked around trying to see any children but they had long since gone. Elizabeth turned and hurried back to the café.

"Where's Joey?" Abigail said as Elizabeth came back in.

"I don't know. School was already closed. I better run home and make sure he is there."

Elizabeth took Rhea from Charlotte and bundled her back up again, placing her into the pram. As Elizabeth went to leave she saw Robert playing in the street.

"Robert!" she called out.

"Yes, Mrs Thornton?"

"Have you seen Joey?"

"Yes. I saw him talking to a strange man and then he ran off."

"What strange man?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him before."

"Where did he run?"

"Along the old road to the coal mine."

Elizabeth began to panic. She knew Joey had listened to Jack's conversation that morning about the mine. It seemed plausible.

She turned back in to the café and took Rhea to Charlotte.

"Robert saw Joey running off after school. I have to go find him. Can you watch Rhea?"

"Are you sure that's wise? With the storm and everything?"

"I won't be long. I will be back in plenty of time."

"Where are you going?"

"To the mine."

Elizabeth ran back out into the cold. She took off down the road that led to the old abandoned mine.

* * *

Jack had been home for half an hour and he had already brought enough wood inside and lit both the fireplaces and the stove. He glanced back out the windows and wondered where his family was.

The snow had started falling. He checked the fires again, making sure no logs would roll out and quickly wrote a note for Elizabeth and put it on the kitchen table. He grabbed his coat before running into town.

By the time he had reached town, the snow was falling heavily and visibility was low. He went to the café and found Charlotte and Abigail sitting by the fire in the sitting area with Rhea in Abigail's arms.

"Where's Izzy?"

Jack could see the concerned looks pass between them.

"She went looking for Joey."

"Joey?"

"Yes, he disappeared after school today."

Jack was alarmed. Both of them should not be out in this weather. Jack looked back out the door. Charlotte came up behind him.

"Where did she go?"

"She mentioned something about the mine."

"I have to go after them" Jack said moving to grab the door handle.

"Jack. Look out there. You won't be able to find the mine in that."

"What if they're out there though?"

"We will just have to hope that they have both found shelter."

"Shelter? They need more than shelter. Izzy and Joey will freeze to death out there."

"She's a bright young woman. She will be okay."

* * *

Elizabeth had just reached the mine shaft when the snow began to fall. She watched as it grew heavier by the second. Now she was stuck out here, separated from her nine week old baby girl. _This was a stupid idea_. She shivered from the cold.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(25/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 65**

Elizabeth turned back to the mine shaft.

"Joey!" she called out. "Joey!" Elizabeth heard the echoes of her voice bounce back to her.

She listened carefully for any noise. She just hoped there wasn't a bear or something hidden down one of these dark tunnels. She walked inside a little further and saw some sticks on the ground and knelt down, trying to light a fire. After a good ten minutes, she finally got a little fire going. With the light she was able to find some more wood lying around the place. She huddled in front of it when she heard a noise. Whimpering.

Elizabeth listened again. There was a scratching noise that accompanied it. Elizabeth couldn't work out what it was. She moved away from the crackling of the fire and heard it again. She walked slowly down the mine tunnel, the light from the fire dancing across the walls and the floor. A little way along she saw what appeared to be a bundle of clothes on the floor. Elizabeth saw it move.

She was terrified, not knowing what to do. As Elizabeth got closer she saw the bundle move again and this time she could see eyes. Terrified, children's eyes. Joey.

"Joey!" she hurried over to him and pulled the bandage off his mouth.

"Izzy!" he began crying.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Elizabeth followed his legs and found rope around them and his arms were tied behind his back. She couldn't see in the dark, so she picked him up, carrying him back to the fire. He was a lot heavier than she had expected but they made it back. Using the light from the fire, she was now able to see enough to untie the ropes.

"A man met me after school and was asking for me by name. He told me to come out here because Mountie Jack wanted to show me something. When I got here, I was calling out for Jack when someone grabbed me and began tying me up."

"You didn't see them?"

"No. All they kept saying was 'he will be mine'."

"Was it a man or woman?"

"I thought it was a woman's voice but I'm not sure."

"But they left? There's no one in here?"

"No, I was alone for ages. Then I heard you calling but I couldn't respond so I was trying to move my arms and legs hoping you would hear me."

"Lucky you did. It was the scratching that caught my attention."

Elizabeth pulled him close to her as they sat by the fire. She could already tell he was cold from laying on the floor of the mine for who knows how long.

"It's going to get really cold in here. A storm is blowing in. I'm going to have to collect some more wood to get the fire really going and then we can add some coal."

"I will help" he said standing eagerly.

"No, you stay by the fire and get warm."

"I'm fine Izzy. Let's hurry and then we can both get warm."

Elizabeth and Joey moved around the mine tunnel, finding small pieces of wood and lumps of coal that should keep the fire going for a while. Joey stood at the mouth of the mine watching the snow falling before coming back to Elizabeth's side.

"How long do you think we will be stuck here for?" Joey asked her as he sat down.

Elizabeth put her arm around him. "I don't know but we're safe. Jack will come and get us when he can."

"What about Rhea? You will need to feed her."

Elizabeth had been more worried about that more than anything. "Jack will just have to feed her some milk. If she's hungry enough, she will drink it." Hopefully it would be that easy.

Elizabeth was trying to figure out who had tricked Joey. She was concerned but couldn't understand their motive. So long as her and Joey were alone in the mine, despite having no food, they should be alright for a few days. Hungry and cold, but okay. At least she hoped.

An hour later, the temperature had plummeted and a cold draft breezed through the mine. Her and Joey sat huddled together shivering. Maybe they wouldn't make it through a few days after all.

* * *

Jack stood in the café pacing. The thicker the snow fell, the more anxious he got.

Rhea was crying in the kitchen and Abigail and Charlotte were trying to feed her some cow's milk but she wasn't taking it.

There was a knock on the back door and at first Jack thought it might have been Elizabeth, but then again Elizabeth wouldn't have knocked.

Abigail answered the door to find Tabby there.

"Is Jack here?"

Abigail opened the door to let her in. Jack turned to the mention of his name.

"Jack. I thought I should let you know, I saw Joey before walking with a strange man" Tabby said walking toward him, her hat and coat covered in snowflakes.

"Yes, we already heard. Izzy went after him."

"Izzy is out in that?" she asked, pointing out the window.

"Yes" Jack said, turning away from her.

Rhea was still screaming in the next room.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Tabby asked.

"She's hungry and Iz isn't here" Jack said without looking at her. Jack turned and walked back into the kitchen. Jack took his wailing daughter from Charlotte and the baby quietened momentarily before realising it wasn't her mother holding her. Then the screaming intensified again.

"Here Jack. You try." Charlotte handed him the makeshift bottle.

Jack took it and placed it to Rhea's mouth. She let it into her mouth but wouldn't drink. Jack knew if his daughter didn't drink, they would be in trouble very soon.

He handed Rhea back to Charlotte.

"I'm going to go to the infirmary and see if I can get a syringe or something so that we can get the milk into her mouth. I might have to break in though. I doubt Faith will be there."

"That's a good idea. Will you be able to find your way?"

"I hope so. I can still make out the buildings." Jack grabbed his coat and his gloves before he put his head down and stepped out into the cold.

Jack hurried down the street, making it to the wall of the saloon. He checked inside but didn't see Faith or Shane. He followed the walls of the buildings until he reached the infirmary. As expected, Faith wasn't there.

Jack broke the lock and went in, looking for something to help feed Rhea. He found a few things that might help and tucking them back into his coat, he left the infirmary, doing his best to wedge the door closed again.

Jack hurried back to the café and when he came in, he saw that Tabby was still there and she appeared to have made herself comfortable by the fire. He couldn't exactly turn her out in the cold but that was the last person he wanted there.

"Did you find anything?" Abigail asked, hurrying over to him to help him out of his coat.

Jack handed her the things that he found and Abigail took them off him to try. A few minutes later, Rhea's cries settled as Abigail was able to syringe milk into her mouth. Jack was relieved about that but his stress levels weren't lessened. If anything, walking a few hundred metres in that weather had convinced him that if Elizabeth hadn't found shelter, she wouldn't survive. Jack sat down on the couch next to his mother, his head in his hands.

* * *

The storm lasted all afternoon, night and most of the next day. Jack had barely slept a wink, his mind constantly on Elizabeth and Joey. Charlotte had taken over looking after Rhea, while Abigail and Jack kept the fires going. Tabby was still there, thankfully keeping out of the way.

In the afternoon, Jack noticed that the visibility was improving and shortly after the snow had stopped falling. The second that happened, he was grabbing his coat and gloves.

"It's clearing. I'm going" he said hurrying toward the door.

"Jack, can you at least find someone to go with you?" Abigail asked him, as she grabbed the pile of blankets she had waiting at the door and handed them to him.

"Yes. I will try and find Shane or Bill. I will be back as soon as I can."

Jack rushed out the door toward Bill's place. Before he got there he saw Bill emerge.

"Bill!"

"Jack. What's up?"

"I need your help. Izzy and Joey got caught out in the storm. Can you come with me?"

"Of course."

They both hurried to the livery and got two horses before setting off.

"What were they doing at the mine?"

"Apparently Joey headed there first and then Izzy tried to reach him before the storm. I just hope they made it."

Bill must have been able to tell how anxious Jack was, because he asked no more questions. They rode as quick as they could in the deep snow.

They neared the entrance to the mine and they could see the snow piled up against the entrance. Jack jumped off his horse and rushed over. He could see the soft glow of a fire deeper in the tunnel and as he ran toward it he saw a figure laying on the ground. As he got closer he found Joey wrapped up in Elizabeth's coat close to the fire. She lay behind him, her body wrapped around his, trying to keep him warm.

"Izzy! Joey!"

Joey opened his eyes and moved slowly out of Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth didn't move.

"Jack! You found us!" Joey stood up, throwing himself around Jack.

"Hey bud. I have to check Iz. Go to Bill" he said after giving him a hug.

Jack bent down by Elizabeth's side. She was barely breathing, her body was freezing and she wasn't conscious.

Jack scooped her up and hurriedly took her to his horse. He placed her on and covering her with blankets, he jumped on behind her and turned the horse toward town. Bill and Joey were right behind him. He went as fast as he could but the conditions were difficult. He finally pulled up at the café and grabbing Elizabeth, rushed her inside.

"Abigail!"

"Oh no! Is she okay?"

"I don't know!"

"Take her upstairs Jack" she said.

Jack rushed her upstairs, placing her on the bed. Abigail helped him pull off her cold, damp clothes. Elizabeth's skin was an unnatural grey colour which terrified Jack too. Abigail pulled a blanket onto her.

"Jack take your clothes off too. Body heat is the best thing to get her warm quickly."

Jack nodded and pulled off his coat and boots.

"I'll warm some more blankets up by the fire" Abigail said rushing off.

Jack stripped down and climbed under the blanket with Elizabeth. She was freezing. Jack put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His hands ran over her body, desperately trying to bring the warmth back to the surface of her skin.

Abigail rushed back in with another blanket, laying it over them both before leaving again.

After more than ten minutes of Jack listening to Elizabeth's shallow breathing and fearing the worst, Jack finally felt Elizabeth's fingers twitch against his chest.

"Jack" he heard her whisper.

"Izzy" he pulled back looking down at her.

Her eyes weren't opened and her lips were still blue. Jack leant down and kissed her, his lips covering hers slowly. When he pulled back, he saw they weren't quite as blue.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She didn't answer. "Rhea?" she whispered.

"She's fine. We got her feeding. She misses her Mama though."

"Joey?"

"Also fine. Looks like you saved his life."

Abigail knocked before coming in.

"She's conscious. Still freezing though" Jack told her.

"Oh Izzy, you're awake. I have asked Faith to come. She's waiting downstairs."

"Thanks Abigail. Send her up" Jack said.

Jack went to pull away. "No" Elizabeth said.

"Just while Faith is here. I will get back in once she's checked you over."

Jack scrambled out of the bed and put his trousers and undershirt back on, just before Faith knocked and entered.

"Izzy, you've given us all quite the scare" she said.

Jack sat on a chair and watched as Faith ran a critical eye over Elizabeth and checked her breathing.

"You could have the early stages of pneumonia. We need to keep your fluids up and rest. I will come back and check on you a bit later."

"Thanks Faith" Jack said from the corner.

Once Faith left, Jack went down and got Rhea and brought her back upstairs to Elizabeth. As soon as Rhea was placed against Elizabeth's skin, she began whimpering and making sucking sounds. Elizabeth opened her eyes.

"Jack can you hold her for me?"

"You want to feed her?"

"Yes."

Rhea settled immediately when she came into contact with her mother's skin.

Jack took Rhea back downstairs once she was done and placed the sleeping baby in her makeshift cot.

"Is Izzy okay?" Charlotte asked.

"She's awake. She's not out of the woods yet though."

"Jack, here's some hot broth for Izzy."

Joey was already at the table, his bowl finished and he had moved on to a piece of Abigail's apple pie.

"You feeling okay, Joey?"

"Yes" he said sadly.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"I made Izzy sick."

"No. She saved you."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have listened to that man."

"We'll talk about that later. It's not your fault someone tried to trick you but you need to be more careful. It's okay."

Jack could see how upset Joey was but he didn't blame him for it. Joey was just a kid.

Jack carried the bowl of broth upstairs.

Elizabeth lay there with her eyes closed but as soon as he came in, she opened them and smiled.

"Jack."

"I've got something for you to eat."

He put it down on the chair and helped her sit up a bit. He brought the bowl closer to her and began spoon feeding her. He dropped a bit on the sheet and she sniggered at him.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"You haven't done this too much have you."

"Nope. How could you tell? It had nothing to do with spilling it did it?"

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled at him. He finally realised that she was going to be okay.

"You scared the hell out of me, Izzy."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"I think I aged ten years last night. I've never been more terrified in my entire life."

"Jack, I'm fine. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault. If you hadn't have gone, Joey would not have survived."

"No, I think you're right. You know someone tied him up?"

"What?"

"A man told him you were out there but when he got there someone tied him up."

"You're kidding?"

"No."

This whole thing was much more intentional than he had anticipated.

"Don't think about it now. Come back to bed with me, Jack" Elizabeth said as she clung to his hand.

Jack nodded and stripped off his clothes again before climbing under the covers. Elizabeth was warmer but her body was still cold.

"You're still freezing, Izzy."

She curled into him and Jack held her tight.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Izzy" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

(29/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 66**

It took a few days for Elizabeth to fully recover from her night in the mine. Thankfully she didn't end up getting a cold or anything else to keep her in bed for longer. Jack moved her back home on the second day. Back in her own bed, she felt much more content and within another day she was able to move around a bit more.

Jack had gone and found a Christmas tree with Joey one morning and they had all spent the afternoon decorating it. Or rather Elizabeth sat watching Jack and Joey decorate. Joey and Rhea were now asleep as Jack and Elizabeth sat in front of the crackling fire. They hadn't mentioned much about the coal mine but Jack now felt it was necessary.

"Izzy, I talked to Joey about what happened" he said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"And …"

"He said that a man sent him out to the mine but it was definitely a woman who blindfolded him and tied him up."

"Yes. So did you get any leads?"

"Not really. I asked Lee and Mickey about the man. Mickey remembered him passing through town. He left quickly after the storm stopped apparently."

"And the woman?"

"It could be anyone. I have no idea. I checked for footprints and other clues at the mine but there wasn't anything."

"But she said something like 'he will be mine'."

"I know but I have no idea who that would be. I mean I thought maybe it had something to do with Henry Kensington but she said _he_ will be mine. What does hurting Joey have to do with any other man?"

Both of their minds were blank.

"I did talk to him about speaking to strangers though. He knows to go to school, Abigail's and home and he must always speak to one of us, Abigail or Ma before going anywhere on his own" Jack added, his hand began running through her hair.

"On a happier note, I put the order through for his Christmas present at the mercantile just before the storm so hopefully it arrives in time."

"Did you order that doll for Rhea?"

"Yes, I did it at the same time." He paused looking down at her. "It's going to be our first Christmas together."

"I know. Unless you decide to go out visiting outlying properties right before Christmas again."

"No, I've done it already. I am not going out of town until after Christmas."

"Good" Elizabeth said as she snuggled into his chest, while she stared at the fire.

"It's hard to believe everything that has happened in the last year."

"I know. We have a baby girl of our own" Elizabeth smiled. Who would have thought she would have had a baby by now. "What do you think will happen next year?"

"I'm not sure but its bound to be another year of surprises" Jack said with a grin, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

The Christmas Eve festivities were in full swing and Elizabeth pulled the blanket tighter around Rhea, who was nestled into her pram. Jack, Elizabeth and Joey walked toward town for the tree lighting and school concert. Thankfully the snow had held off since that early storm.

Joey took over pushing Rhea and Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they walked.

"Are you excited about the Christmas play, Joey?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really. I'm just standing there. Robert is doing all the speaking."

Joey, Robert and Miles were the three kings in the nativity play.

"I'm just excited for the food afterward. Abigail's Christmas cookies smelled so good today so she gave me one and they tasted even better."

When they reached the schoolhouse, several of the children ran over to see Rhea.

"Hi Mrs Thornton!" they called out before they stuck their heads into the pram.

Jack left her to say hello to Lee and a few other men that were milling about.

Elizabeth watched as Tabby rushed forward from a group of women to greet Jack. Elizabeth glanced back at the children in front of her but looked back to where Tabby was eagerly trying to talk to Jack. He must have said hello but then tried to move away.

As Elizabeth watched, a thought came into her head. If Elizabeth wasn't around, Tabby would have no hesitation in moving in. She had no hesitation right now and Elizabeth was standing right there watching. _He will be mine_ , flashed through her mind. _No. She wouldn't do that to Joey. Surely._

Jack walked back over to her and Elizabeth could see Tabby watching. When Jack got close enough, Elizabeth pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

"Wow. What was that for?" Jack asked in surprise.

"No reason. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rhea began to whimper in her pram. "Maybe you should carry her inside now, Jack."

Jack eagerly whisked Rhea out of her pram and carried her into the schoolhouse while Elizabeth manouvered the pram under the awning and followed him. Elizabeth took a seat beside Jack before sliding her arm into his and leaning into him. She glanced back and saw Tabby standing there staring. Elizabeth smiled pleasantly and turned back to her husband and looked down at Rhea who was asleep in Jack's arms.

All through the Christmas concert, Elizabeth tried to concentrate but her mind kept drifting to the freezing cold of the mine. She barely remembered anything after she gave Joey her coat. She had been so cold, she had essentially drifted to sleep. The next thing she knew there was a furnace up against her body, the heat gliding over her skin and almost burning her. When she opened her eyes she realised that the furnace had in fact been Jack. She had seen the fear in his eyes but she knew she was safe then, wrapped in his arms.

The more she thought about it though, the more she was convinced it was Tabby.

After the concert, the whole town headed to the main street where Abigail was going to begin the tree lighting ceremony. This year the honour was being given to Mickey Hampton for opening up the paper factory.

Abigail had wanted Elizabeth to do it but she had insisted that people thank Mickey for his contribution to the town too. After all he was the one to bring the electricity to town as well as being a partner for the paper mill.

Abigail had agreed and now the entire town stood by as Abigail began the countdown. On zero, Mickey hit the switch to the first electrically powered Christmas tree lights in the history of Hope Valley. Everyone cheered.

Elizabeth stood there staring at the lights and was so grateful for everything that had happened since the previous Christmas. Rhea was asleep again inside her pram, rugged up tight from the cold. Jack turned to her and leant in to kiss her.

"Merry Christmas, Izzy."

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

Jack kissed her again. "You've done so well this year with the paper factory and the school and everything. I'm so proud of you. You are an amazing woman."

"I don't know about all that" she said smiling.

Jack wrapped his arm around her back, holding her close to him. "I think we should get a warm drink and head home. I want to give you one of your Christmas presents tonight" he whispered into her ear.

"Any hints?" she said as she giggled.

"Let's just say its nothing I can repeat aloud" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Faith said as she approached with Shane. They were holding hands and Elizabeth could see the sparkle in Faith's eyes that suggested she was very happy. Most of the other people had begun to move into the saloon for refreshments.

"Oh nothing. Are you two going to Abigail's for lunch tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, we will be there" Faith said. "But we … um … have something to tell you both."

Elizabeth stood there waiting, although she suspected she knew what Faith was about to mention.

"We're having a baby!" Faith said grinning.

"Congratulations!" Elizabeth said stepping forward to hug her childhood friend. "That's lovely news."

Jack shook Shane's hand before Elizabeth gave Shane a hug too.

"When are you due?"

"Around June."

"A summer baby. That will be nice."

Faith took Elizabeth's hand and walked toward the saloon. "I wanted to tell you before we tell Lee and Rosie. You know what will happen then" Faith said with a laugh.

"I'm so happy for you Faith. That is truly wonderful."

Elizabeth turned back to see Shane and Jack following with Rhea's pram. Shane was looking into the pram, a look bordering on fear as he watched the sleeping baby.

"How is Shane handling it?"

"He's kind of terrified but I've assured him, everything will be fine."

Elizabeth laughed. That is exactly the look that she had just seen on Shane's face.

Inside the saloon, couples had already begun dancing. Elizabeth saw Joey sitting on the side of the room eating more cookies smiling at her. She smiled back. Faith dragged Shane away to tell Lee and Rosie and Elizabeth watched as the news spread like wildfire as soon as Rosie was told. Everyone was in good spirits. Jack came up behind her, his arm fitting around her waist.

"Rhea's asleep. Care for a dance before we head home."

"I'd love to."

Jack led her to the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. They swayed to the music and he leant in and kissed her again. As they began dancing to the following song, Elizabeth felt the happiest she had been in a while. Everything felt perfect. Until she saw the eyes glaring at her across the dance floor.

"I think it's time we head home, Jack."

"Are you tired?"

Elizabeth shook her head and as she looked up at her she bit her lip before whispering into his ear. "I want that Christmas present that you promised me."

It took all of five minutes for Jack to whisk her off the dance floor, get Joey and Rhea, say goodnight to all of their friends and walk back out into the cold night to hurry home.

* * *

Jack woke on Christmas morning to see a light dusting of snow out their bedroom window. He lay there watching as the snow fell, his arms wrapped around his wife, her head resting on his chest. Already this Christmas was the best one so far.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Good morning" she whispered.

"Good morning" he said, leaning down to kiss his wife on the forehead.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. Did you like your early present?" Jack said flashing her a cheeky grin.

Elizabeth lifted her head up and leaned over him. "I enjoyed it immensely. But it got me thinking" she said as she rested down, her head held up on her hand.

"About?"

"I think I will have to give you one of your Christmas presents today when we're alone" she said with a grin.

Jack flipped her over and pressed some of his weight onto her. "Is that a promise?" he said, his gaze drifting to her lips.

"Mmm hmm" she mumbled before he leant down, kissing her deeply, his tongue driving into her mouth.

Elizabeth heard Rhea stirring vaguely but right at that moment she had other things on her mind. She moaned into him, as his tongue ran along the inside of her mouth. She bit down on his lip which made him crazy and she felt his hands gripping tight at her hips.

Rhea began to whimper and Jack pulled away slowly with a frustrated breath. He climbed out of bed and Elizabeth watched as his bare figure went and rocked Rhea in her cradle. Jack tried his best to settle her and sure enough she drifted back to sleep for a bit longer.

Jack hurriedly climbed back under the covers, moving straight back to where he was, his legs between Elizabeth's as he hovered over her.

"We should probably get up" she managed to get out before Jack silenced her as his lips captured hers and his hands glided over her body.

Less than ten minutes later, they lay there breathless still holding one another tightly, Jack still resting on top of her.

"I don't want to move" Elizabeth whispered in his ear, her hands still clinging to him. "But we need to get up."

"Why?"

"Because Joey is probably awake by now and I don't want him to hear us."

"He's not going to hear us."

"He might. I can't control myself with you" she giggled.

"I guess you're right. I am irresistible after all" he said with a wink as he lay down next to her.

"That you are."

For a split second the thought of Tabby came back into Elizabeth's mind but she banished it from her thoughts. _Not today. I will bring it up with Jack tomorrow._

* * *

Elizabeth, Jack, Joey and Rhea entered Abigail's to see all the tables joined together and set for Christmas lunch. Abigail was busy in the kitchen but Charlotte rushed forward to greet them all and take Rhea. She took Joey's hand and led him to the kitchen where she had some more cookies waiting for him.

"Have you noticed Joey is calling her Grandma now?" Jack said.

"No. When did that start?"

"Just last week. I didn't think it would hurt since he appears to be staying with us now."

"That's a nice idea. He doesn't have any other grandmother figure so I think it's nice."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they greeted everyone else. Abigail announced dinner and they sat down and Pastor Frank said grace. Abigail had gone to so much effort. There was baked chicken and baked pork with all the trimmings. She had made pudding as well as apple pie for dessert. Elizabeth very quickly felt her skirt getting tight and was certain that she couldn't fit anything else in without her buttons busting.

After dinner, everyone left except for the Thornton's and Abigail. They exchanged some presents between them. Charlotte had bought a new baseball for Joey and a beautiful dress for Rhea for when she was a bit older. Abigail had knitted her a baby blanket to add to the pram.

"Thank you, Charlotte" Elizabeth said hugging her mother-in-law. "That is so generous of you."

Elizabeth then went to hug Abigail too.

"Do you ever stop, Abigail?" she said as Abigail had hurried back to continue cleaning the kitchen.

"Not really" she said with a smile.

Elizabeth turned to see Charlotte and Jack in deep conversation by the fire.

"Is something wrong?" Abigail asked her quietly.

Elizabeth didn't know whether to bring up her concerns with Abigail. She knew she would at some stage but she didn't want to taint a perfectly beautiful Christmas day.

"Come on, Izzy. What's on your mind?"

"I guess it's just what happened to Joey in the mine" Elizabeth spoke quietly.

"What about it?"

"I have my suspicions as to who may have done it."

"Who?" Abigail whispered back.

"Tabby."

Abigail's eyes widened in surprise. "You think Tabby was responsible for tying him up?"

"I know you think it's stupid but she really has a thing for Jack and he's too nice to her. She visits him all the time and runs her hands all over him. You said she came here on the day of the storm."

"Yes, she did. I couldn't turn her away. It was really bad out there as you well know."

"Well I think that's what she was counting on. The thing is if she has no problem tying up an eleven year old boy, what could she do to me if she wants me out of the picture?"

"I don't know" Abigail admitted. "Just be careful. She's not going anywhere if you're right."

"I know. I just …" Elizabeth said turning back to stare at Jack.

"You know you can trust Jack?" Abigail whispered.

"Yes. I just love him so much. What if she does something desperate and we lose what we have? What if she does something to Rhea?"

"You cannot live in fear. You will just have to be careful."

* * *

Over the next month, Elizabeth kept a watchful eye on Tabby. She told Lee about her concerns and he kept an eye on her at the mill. Tabby was one of the few women who insisted on staying at the saw mill rather than move to the paper factory. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

In February, Micky had asked Elizabeth to go to the paper factory for a meeting. Elizabeth went to her closet to find something to wear. She pulled out her favourite outfit. A pale blue skirt and white blouse that she had bought in Hamilton when she had been there last.

As she tried to do up the buttons, she realised they were never going to close. Elizabeth sighed in frustration. She pulled a different skirt out and tried that too. Same problem.

Six skirts later, Elizabeth stood there in disbelief. She pulled out the skirt that she had worn on Christmas Day and tried to button it up. What is happening! She yanked the skirt off and looked at herself in the mirror. There was a definite bump. _No, no, no. That cannot be possible. Rhea is barely four months old!_

Elizabeth pulled out one of her maternity skirts and happy that she had atleast found something to wear she finished getting ready. Elizabeth raced into town, dropping Rhea off to Jack at the jail on the way. The entire meeting at the factory, Elizabeth felt her mind wandering. As soon as the meeting was over she rushed to the infirmary.

"Hi Faith. Can I see you for a moment?"

"Yes. Where's that beautiful girl of yours?"

"She's with Jack at the jail."

"What's wrong?" Faith asked, clearly sensing her despair.

"I've been having a few headaches and I don't know why."

"Okay, why don't you take a seat and we'll have a look at a few things.

Elizabeth sat down and Faith checked her eyes and her ears as well as her glands. Everything seemed fine.

"And you have no other symptoms?"

"I know this sounds crazy but I've put on a bit of weight."

"How old is Rhea now?"

"Four months."

"Have your monthlies returned yet?"

"No."

"What were your early symptoms when you were pregnant with Rhea?"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. Faith had come to the same conclusion as her. "A few light headaches and weight gain" she admitted.

"Is it possible that you could be pregnant again?"

"Well I'm still breast feeding. Rhea isn't even four months old."

"Yes, but have you and Jack been intimate in the past few months?"

Elizabeth nodded. She thought back to the first time just four weeks after Rhea was born and she groaned.

"How far along could you be?"

"12 weeks" Elizabeth cringed. Faith's eyes shot open wide.

"Izzy!"

"I know."

"I said two months!"

"I know" Elizabeth said, her head in her hands. "How do we know for sure though?"

"We won't. You will have to wait and see if you start putting on more weight."

Faith led her over to a set of scales and weighed her before pulling out a tape measure and measuring around her hips and her waist.

"What do I do about the headaches in the meantime?"

"Drink plenty of water and try and eat small amounts of food all day. Maybe the headaches are brought on by dehydration from breast feeding."

"And the weight gain?"

"Too many of Abigail's pastries?" Faith said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth stood up going to leave. "Congratulations" Faith called out with a grin.

"That is not funny until we know for sure" Elizabeth scolded her.

Faith couldn't help but laugh as Elizabeth left the infirmary.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Make sure you've read Ch 66 which was posted earlier today … Ch 67 and Ch 68 released together … couldn't keep you hanging :)**_

(29/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 67**

Elizabeth returned to the jail to pick up Rhea. Jack had been standing on the front steps talking to Bill as she approached. Bill excused himself and with a slight nod to Elizabeth, he walked off.

"Did you just come out of the infirmary?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, I was just asking her about those headaches. Faith said it is probably just dehydration from the breast feeding."

"It's the middle of winter. How do you get dehydration in winter?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth scooped Rhea up into her arms and hugged her tight. _Another baby already. If it's as good as Rhea it will be fine_ , she told herself. "Will you be home soon?"

"Yes. Another hour or so."

"Okay. We'll see you then. Bye Daddy" she said, getting Rhea to wave her arm.

At home, Elizabeth fed Rhea and put her to bed before lighting the fire and the stove and beginning dinner. Joey helped Elizabeth cut up the vegetables. Jack walked in only marginally late and they sat and talked about his work over dinner and Elizabeth remained quieter than normal. Jack noticed.

After the dishes were clean and Joey was asleep, Elizabeth and Jack sat in front of the fire. Jack took her hand in his.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing."

Elizabeth turned to look at him unsure of how to tell him. "If I said I wanted another baby now, what would you say?"

"You want to try for another baby now? Like today?" he said in surprise.

Elizabeth nodded. "Hypothetically of course."

She could tell he didn't know what to say. "Um … I guess I would say if you want to, we can. But are you sure? They would be just over one year apart. That is … close" he said uncertainly.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "What if we didn't have a choice?"

Jack looked at her puzzled before her words and the visit to see Faith that day must have sunk in.

"You're already pregnant?" his voice came out louder than she had expected.

"Maybe" she said quietly, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Izzy, is that what Faith said?" he said as he put his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"She said it's possible."

"But how far along could you be?"

"Anywhere from twelve weeks down" she spoke quietly.

"Twelve weeks? But that means that there would only be a ten month age gap!"

"Yeah. And Rhea came three weeks early."

They sat there quietly for a moment before Jack's hands tightened around her. "Hey, it will be okay. When will we know for sure?"

"Another couple of weeks."

"Okay we will wait and see then. It will be okay" he said as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking through town when Julie came flying out of the dress shop.

"Beth!" she squealed.

"Jules! What is it?!"

"I have a date with Patrick tomorrow!"

"That's wonderful."

Julie had been desperately flirting with Patrick for a good few weeks but it seemed he liked to take things very slow in the area of courting.

"Where is he taking you?"

"Just to Abigail's for dinner but I believe he's gone to a lot of effort."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I'm so excited!"

Since Julie had moved in with Isobel, Elizabeth didn't see all that much of her younger sister. She'd made friends quickly with some of the younger women in town and the group of them were inseparable.

"Have you decided what to wear?"

"Yes! It's a new design. You should come by and have a look some time. I could make one in your size too."

"Thank you. I will think about it." Elizabeth was not about to tell her that anything Julie was to make right now was unlikely to fit for very long. "I can't wait to see it!"

Julie's date must have gone quite well because the following week, Elizabeth saw Julie waiting at the schoolhouse for Patrick to finish up. As soon as the children had been sent home, her sister had disappeared inside, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth shook her head. Julie was always so forward in her relationships. She just hoped that Patrick didn't get scared off by Julie's attention.

* * *

Another week later, Elizabeth went back to see Faith but she already knew the answer. Her little stomach was definitely rounder and her maternity skirts were the only thing that fit.

Now as she stood in the infirmary as Faith recorded the new measurements against the last two, they had their answer.

"Izzy you've gained almost half an inch in both measurements in only two weeks. I measured mine at the same time and mine are consistent with that too. I think you're pregnant."

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands. _It will be okay. This is a blessing. Be happy. You're having another baby with Jack._

"Are you okay?"

Her reply was muffled. "Yes."

"We still won't know exactly when you are due though. You could be due anytime from the end of July through to early September. Looks like I better organise for the midwife to stay for a bit longer."

"That sounds wise."

"I mean I can help if its August or September but we could both end up giving birth in July if I'm a little late and you're early."

"This is bad. We're not going to have any idea when the baby is coming."

"It's okay. We will keep measuring your size in relation to me. Maybe we'll get a good idea that way."

Faith took her hand. "It will be okay, Izzy. You have lots of help around you."

"I know its just Rhea was an accident and now this one too" she said, her hand automatically rubbing her belly. "I thought you couldn't get pregnant when you breastfed."

"Most of the time that is the case but not all the time. Have you told Jack?"

"Yeah, I told him there was a chance."

"Well, you better go break the news to him. I would say you're close to three months along if you've already noticed the weight gain."

Elizabeth nodded and stood. "Thanks Faith."

"Your welcome, Izzy."

Elizabeth went back to the jail where Jack was sitting at his desk working while Rhea was asleep in the pram beside him.

As soon as Elizabeth walked in, Jack shot out of his chair.

"Well?" he said coming toward her.

"Looks like we have another baby on the way" a faint smile gracing her lips.

Jack beamed and immediately put his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

"It will be okay, Izzy. We always said we would have a few children. It's just happening sooner than we thought."

"I know. I'm just feeling overwhelmed. Everyone's going to think we're crazy."

"I don't really care what people think. Plus everyone will just know it was an accident. Don't worry about it."

"We should probably tell your mother and Abigail though. My belly is already poking out. Look." Elizabeth held her blouse tight and they could both see a small baby bump. Jack put his hand over it.

"You are beautiful, Izzy."

"You are either biased or just trying to be nice to me."

"Well, I do love you so maybe I am biased. Come here" he said pulling her close. He kissed her slowly, his hands pulling her towards him.

They were both lost in the moment when they heard the door to the jail close and they heard someone clearing their voice behind them.

Jack pulled back, not really caring that someone had seen him kiss his wife.

Tabby stood there staring at the two of them.

"Yes, Tabby? What can I do for you?"

"Jack, you're needed up at the mill. Bill asked me to come and get you."

"Sure. I'll be right there."

"He said it was urgent."

Jack sighed. "Fine." He turned back to Elizabeth. "Wait for me at the café?"

Elizabeth nodded her head with a small smile. He kissed her on the lips again before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door behind Tabby.

Elizabeth went to the café with Rhea and sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. Rhea woke up and needed to be fed so she nursed her and played with her a little before putting her back in the pram.

After two hours, Jack finally walked in. She saw him glance around the café and seeing no one else besides Charlotte and Abigail he put the closed sign up on the door.

Jack walked into the kitchen and scooped Rhea up into his arms before sitting down beside Elizabeth. He glanced at Elizabeth and his eyes were asking her a question. _Ready?_ Elizabeth nodded.

"Ma, Elizabeth and I have something to tell you and Abigail."

"Okay …"

"It has come as quite a shock to us too, so …"

"You're pregnant again" Abigail finished.

Charlotte turned to Abigail in surprise and back to Jack.

"Yes" Jack confirmed, probably glad that Abigail had beat him to it.

"Oh my! Congratulations!" Charlotte said coming around the table to hug her son while Abigail hugged Elizabeth. "That's a surprise but fantastic news. How far along are you?" Charlotte asked Elizabeth.

"We're not exactly sure. Should be due anytime from the end of July through to September."

"From July?" Charlotte said before turning to Jack. "That's less then ten months apart, Jack."

"Yeah, we know."

"Ten months, Jack!" she said under her breath, with a hint of disbelief.

"Believe me. I know!" he said back to her.

Charlotte shook her head at him.

"We had been apart for four months Charlotte and Rhea did arrive as soon as Jack returned so things just … happened" Elizabeth offered, a pink tinge rising up her neck.

Charlotte nodded her head in understanding but still gave her son a look.

"It's okay. Accidents happen. Congratulations" Abigail said. "How about some pie to celebrate?"

* * *

A few days after the announcement to Abigail and Charlotte, Elizabeth told Julie, Faith, Shane, Lee and Rosie that they were expecting again and by the end of the day everyone in town knew that the Thornton clan was expanding quickly. Elizabeth and Jack were initially embarrassed but a few days after the news got out, things went back to normal.

It was coming to the end of winter. It hadn't been a terribly cold winter but after the freak snow storm before Christmas, Elizabeth was glad to see it was warming up a bit.

One afternoon, Elizabeth had walked to the school to pick up Joey. Rhea was more alert now and she had her eyes open watching everything that was going on. As she stood out the front waiting, the younger children were released and Patrick came bounding out after them.

"Izzy!" he called out to her.

"Hi Patrick."

"I was going to drop over to see you this afternoon actually. I had a telegram from home today. I was going to see if you could cover class for a week."

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"Yes. My father is unwell and my mother has requested that I come back for a visit. Do you think you could cover? I thought if I left on Friday morning I should be able to get to Hamilton and back by the following weekend."

"That should be okay. I'm sure I could manage just for a week. You will be coming back won't you?" she said uncertainly. Hopefully Julie hadn't scared him off that quickly.

"Yes. Hopefully just six school days. Thank you."

Joey hurried toward her moments later.

"Can we go see Grandma? She said she wanted to show me something today."

Elizabeth agreed and they walked to the café, laughing at Rhea's curious expression as she bounced along in the pram.

Elizabeth told Abigail and Charlotte about teaching for the week and they were both supportive.

"I can mind Rhea. Should I just bring her to the school when she needs to be fed?"

"I guess so. I will just have to give the children an extra break or two."

"I'm sure they won't mind" Charlotte said with a laugh.

* * *

The following week, Elizabeth began teaching the students on the Friday. She was a bit reluctant to separate from Rhea for so long but between Jack, Abigail and Charlotte she knew they had everything under control. The first day went smoothly. The children all loved having her back in the classroom and Elizabeth quickly fell back into the routine and her lessons.

By the following Thursday, Elizabeth had been reluctant to stop teaching. If she wasn't expecting again, she would have moved back into something more permanent but with only another five to six months left, Elizabeth knew it was not realistic.

As she released the children for the day, she left the front door of the school house open as she wandered around cleaning up from the day. Joey had gone ahead to the café to get started on his homework.

Elizabeth looked down at the lesson plan for the following day that her and Patrick had decided upon. Elizabeth turned to the blackboard and cleaned it off and began to write the following days words up so that she would be ready for the morning. Mornings had been hard to get to school on time with having to get Rhea ready and drop her off beforehand and she had found preparing things the evening before did make things a little easier.

As she was writing the words in chalk, the sound of the chalk must have prevented her from hearing the approaching footsteps. She heard something bang in the room and turned around to see the classroom door slam shut.

Elizabeth looked around in surprise and assumed it was just the wind. Then she heard it. The rattling. Elizabeth glanced around the room trying to work out where it was coming from. She cautiously appeared behind the desk and there on the floor was a sack and out of it spilled two giant rattlesnakes.

Elizabeth stepped back hurriedly until she bumped into the chalkboard. She couldn't see where the snakes were going but she could hear by the fierceness of the rattling that they were agitated.

Elizabeth racked her brain trying to remember anything that might help her in this instance but the fact that they were already rattling indicated that she didn't have much hope if they saw her. She knew they had thermal sensors and could feel vibrations in the ground and she knew that they would strike as an automatic response.

She decided the best thing to do would be to move slowly to the side of the room and attempt to get out without them seeing her. There was no point climbing on the desk as they would likely settle underneath it or see her.

Elizabeth side stepped slowly, keeping her eyes on the corner of the desk. She could see one of the rattles flicking around and as she kept moving she saw one of the snakes move toward the far wall. The wood bucket for the stove was over there so maybe it was heading for that.

She kept her eye on the other tail as she kept moving and saw the second snake moving away from her. She kept moving slowly. She could feel the perspiration dripping down her forehead but didn't dare move her hand to wipe it.

Elizabeth had made it halfway along the wall when she saw the snake on the other side of the room. It was hovering near the stove. Elizabeth was never going to make it out the door.

There was a window behind her which dropped some distance down but she didn't have much choice. _Break a leg or die from a snake bite. Break a leg was marginally better_.

Keeping her eyes forward she slowly unlatched the lock on the window and slid it open as far as she could. She glanced out the window and knew that jumping wasn't an option.

She hoisted herself up on the window ledge before she awkwardly swung her legs out. Not glancing back, she tried to lower herself out the window but lost her balance and fell the rest of the way landing awkwardly on her ankle. She cried out as she felt it roll underneath her but at least it didn't break.

Elizabeth lay there for a minute on the cold damp ground before doing her best to stand. The pain in her ankle was too much and she fell down again. She began to crawl toward the front of the schoolhouse. When she got to the front she looked toward town but could see no one. She couldn't crawl all the way to town.

Elizabeth lay back down on the ground to wait for someone to come looking for her, hoping that the rattlesnakes were locked inside the classroom.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Ch 66, 67 and 68 all released today … hope you enjoy!**_

(29/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 68**

Jack came into the café and saw Joey sitting at the table doing his homework. Rhea was sitting in a crib next to the lounge asleep while Charlotte sat beside her, rocking it slowly.

"Hi everyone" Jack said.

Joey looked up happily. "Hi Jack. Did you catch any bad guys today?"

"No. Although I did have to help chase a bull back in to a paddock. Does that count?" Jack said with a grin.

Joey just shook his head with a grin.

"Where's Izzy?"

"Still at school."

"She should have been here by now though. I'll go see what she's doing" Jack said as he walked straight back out the door again.

As Jack approached the school, he could see the front door to the schoolhouse shut and it looked quite dark. Elizabeth should have needed a lantern on by now if she wanted to see anything. As he got closer he saw something on the ground next to the schoolhouse. He approached it cautiously until he saw her auburn hair and then he felt like his heart had stopped.

"IZZY!" he yelled, running toward her. He slid to her side and leant over, his hand resting on her face.

"Jack" she said, her eyes opening.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she said sitting up.

"Why are you on the ground?"

"Someone threw two rattlesnakes into the classroom."

"WHAT?!" he said angrily.

"I know. It was weird. I was just standing there writing on the blackboard and I heard this noise and the school door slammed shut and then the rattling started."

"Have you been bitten?" he said hurriedly checking her limbs, looking for puncture wounds.

"No. I climbed out the window."

"The window?" Jack glanced around and saw the window opened down the side of the schoolhouse. The drop from it was not small. "You fell out the window? Izzy are you okay? The baby?"

"Yes, I assume its okay. I hurt my ankle though. I couldn't walk to get help."

Jack pulled up her skirts and checked her feet and could immediately see the swollen ankle. He picked up her foot and slowly undid the laces. He eased it off her foot amidst the flinching and sobs coming from Izzy.

"How long have you been out here for?"

"I don't know. I lost track of time."

Jack couldn't see if her ankle was bruised in the low light but it was definitely swollen. Jack put the shoe on her lap and scooped her up. One hand under her knees and the other around her back. She placed her arm around his neck.

"Did you see who did it, Izzy?"

"No."

Jack carried her back to the café but before going inside he bent in to kiss her.

"You never cease to surprise me, Iz."

"None of this was my fault" she said quietly.

"I know that but you are a survivor" he said as he kissed her again. "I love you."

They didn't see the figure watching from the shadows on the other side of the street.

* * *

Jack carried her into the café and Charlotte and Abigail dropped everything at the site.

"What happened?" Abigail said in a panic.

"That's a long story" Elizabeth said from Jack's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I hurt my ankle."

"How?" Charlotte asked as they cleared the lounge and Jack placed her down. Jack immediately moved her skirts back and lifted up her ankle. It was already quite bruised. Abigail hurriedly put some blankets down so that they could incline Elizabeth's foot. Charlotte was already in the icebox.

"I fell from a window."

"Why on earth were you hanging out of a window?"

"To get away from the rattlesnakes."

"Rattlesnakes?" Abigail said in surprise.

"Apparently someone threw two rattlesnakes into the classroom while she was finishing up for the day" Jack said, the anger evident on his face as he held Elizabeth's hand.

Charlotte dropped what she had in her hand and both her and Abigail stared open mouthed.

"Someone tried to kill you?" Charlotte said quietly.

"Apparently. Hence why I thought jumping out of the window was a better option."

Elizabeth still had her other hand clasped to her stomach. She hadn't begun to feel movement yet as it was still a bit early so now she was worried because she wouldn't know if there was a problem or not.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Jack said to her quietly looking at her hand.

"I think so but maybe you could grab Faith. She might be able to check with her stethoscope."

Jack leant over and kissed her forehead before he went through to the dining room. Faith must have been right there because she came straight around while Jack stayed talking to someone.

"Izzy are you okay? Jack said you had a fall."

"That's an understatement" Charlotte scoffed.

Faith looked at her confused.

"Can you get your stethoscope Faith? Maybe you can check the heart rate." Faith nodded profusely, understanding exactly what she was talking about, and rushed out the door toward the infirmary.

"Oh Izzy. Do you think the baby got hurt?" Abigail said rushing to her side as Charlotte came and put a cold compress on her ankle.

"I don't think so but it is still a week or two early to feel movement so I don't know."

Abigail placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm rubbing it gently as Jack, Bill and Shane entered. Jack grabbed a spare lantern and lit it.

"We're going to take a look" Jack said.

"Please be careful. They were really agitated. One was near the stove and the other was in the corner near the desk when I left."

Jack smiled at her. "We'll be careful."

Only moments after they left, Faith came back in with her stethoscope in hand. "Here we go, Izzy."

Faith came and sat close by Elizabeth's side and helped her to pull up her blouse. Faith placed the cold metal on her skin and Elizabeth watched as she concentrated carefully, sliding it across Elizabeth's abdomen trying to find the rapid heart rate that she was looking for.

Finally, a smile appeared on Faith's face. She held the end of the stethoscope in the same place for a few moments longer. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"The baby is fine, Izzy."

"Thanks Faith."

"Now let's have a look at that ankle."

* * *

Jack, Bill and Shane walked in relative silence to the schoolhouse. Until Shane erupted.

"Who the hell throws two rattlesnakes into a room with a pregnant woman inside? What kind of heartless bastard does that?"

"I have no idea but when I get my hands on them …" Jack said angrily.

"Izzy has never hurt a fly. I don't get it" Bill added.

As they got closer, they tried to work out how they were going to get rid of the snakes. All three of them had pistols if it came to that, although shooting a rattlesnake with a pistol wasn't that easy. So Jack went around the side of the church and grabbed an axe as well.

Bill climbed up to the open window and tried to see the snakes. The rattling had settled so he assumed they were hiding, but the question was where.

"I can't see anything."

"I'm going in then" Jack said armed with the axe.

"Jack, please be careful. Iz will kill me if you get bitten" Shane said.

Jack opened the front door and looked around cautiously. He could see the hessian bag in the aisle, close to Elizabeth's desk. He glanced around but couldn't see anything. He grabbed a broom that was resting on the wall and with the axe in his right hand and the broom in his other he moved forward cautiously. Looking. Listening.

Bill was still at the window trying to see any movement before Jack did but right now it was eerily quiet.

Jack put the broom out and poked the hessian bag and sure enough something moved and the rattling started again. _Great._ Jack had the axe at the ready and he was pretty sure Shane was behind him somewhere with his pistol as well. Then Jack saw movement and just as quickly he flung the axe out, chopping the snake's head off. The rattling continued but the snake was no longer a threat.

Jack poked the hessian again but there had only been one inside. _Where's the other one?_ Jack looked around carefully glancing toward the stove in the corner. He couldn't see anything but he moved slowly and then he heard yelling from Bill and Shane.

The rattlesnake attacked him but latched onto his boot. Jack flung the axe down, cutting the snake in half but its mouth was still attached to him. Bill came out of nowhere grabbing the rest of the snake and throwing it on the ground before firing two shots.

"Did it get you?"

"I don't think so" Jack said, breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping through his blood. "I think it just got my boot." Jack looked down to investigate. Sure enough it seemed as though the fangs hadn't penetrated through his leather boot. He got lucky.

"Where the hell did it come from?" Jack said spinning around, looking in the direction it originated from.

"I think it was under one of the chairs in the corner there."

"That was really close! Are you okay, Jack?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They were aggressive, hey?"

"Yes. Someone must have really riled them up" Bill answered.

Jack just shook his head. He couldn't understand who would do that to his wife but one thing was certain. They did it on purpose and they were trying to kill her.

* * *

By the time the men cleaned up the mess and returned to the café, it was quite late. Joey had gone upstairs to bed in the spare room and Elizabeth had just finished feeding Rhea when they walked in.

"Jack! Did you find them?" Charlotte said coming forward to take Jack's coat.

"Yes. They're both dead."

"You're all okay?" Abigail said uncertainly.

"Yes, all fine."

Elizabeth saw the look pass between Shane and Bill before they said goodnight and went home.

Abigail served Jack some dinner and he sat down to eat but his gaze kept drifting to Izzy. She could sense something in his eyes but she wasn't sure what it was.

Jack finished his food quickly.

"Are you ready to go home, Izzy?"

"Yes, but how are we going to get there?"

"I have Sergeant out the front. You can ride and I will walk with Rhea. Joey's staying here?"

"Yes, we'll just leave him settled."

Jack went and picked her up and carried her outside to the horse before going back to get Rhea who was now comfortable in the pram. He walked home slowly, leading the horse and pushing the pram. They didn't say much.

At home, Jack put Rhea in her crib in the bedroom and carried Elizabeth to their bed before he went and put Sergeant away for the night. When he came back in he remained quiet as he helped Elizabeth out of her day clothes and into her nightgown. He changed his clothes too and crawled into bed beside her, pulling her close into his chest.

"Jack. Talk to me. What's the matter?"

"I almost lost you today."

"I'm fine."

"That's twice now in just a few months that you have ended up in danger. Why would someone do that?"

Elizabeth had still not told Jack of her suspicions. She had told Abigail and Faith but that was as far as it had gone. She wasn't sure why but even though she suspected Tabby at the same time, she couldn't believe a woman would be that cruel.

Elizabeth moved onto her back awkwardly, trying not to use her sore foot to pivot her body.

"You might think I'm crazy but I think I know who did it" she said quietly.

"Who?" Jack said angrily.

"It might be Tabby."

"What? No, she wouldn't be that malicious."

"I want to believe that too but I think she wants me out of the way. She's hated me since the day we started courting."

"Tabby?" he said again as if contemplating it.

"She's in love with you Jack. She pays you all this attention and she's always glaring at me. She truly hates me."

"Being disappointed about how things turned out and becoming the motive for trying to kill someone are two very different things."

"Fine. Forget it" she said turning away.

"I didn't mean to discount your theory, I just …"

"Just forget it Jack. You're the Mountie. You figure it out" she said pulling away from him.

"Izzy, I didn't mean that …"

"Let it go Jack. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Elizabeth didn't feel him get closer to her and after a long time, she heard that his breathing had changed and he had fallen asleep. She began to cry.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **This is the 1st of 3 chapters again … Ch 69, Ch 70, Ch 71. Really doing my best to wrap this story up soon! A few more twists and turns and we're almost there :)**_

(30/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 69**

When everyone in town found out about the incident, most people were horrified. The fact that it involved their beloved school teacher made a lot of townspeople quite scared. The day after the incident Jack had many school parents coming to find out more information. Was Mrs Thornton the target? Were their children safe in the schoolhouse? Who would do such a thing?

Jack was at a loss. He did his best to investigate who threw the bag of snakes. No one saw anyone walking around town with a hessian bag. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, he had followed up on Tabby but she had witnesses to account for her throughout the entire day except for ten minutes here and there. The only way it could have been her was if she had stashed the bag of rattlesnakes somewhere and then pulled them out from her hiding place when she saw the opportunity. The more Jack thought about it, whoever had planned it had done just that. Which meant the culprit had been watching his wife all week, waiting for the chance. That was what scared Jack.

A week later, when Jack went home for the night, he brought a dog with him. Jack tied him to the back door.

"Jack, is that you?" Elizabeth called out, probably hearing his footsteps.

"Yes, I'm out here."

He heard the back door unlock and open moments later and Elizabeth stood there in surprise.

"What is that?"

Jack didn't answer thinking it was obvious. "Come here."

Jack held his hand out and Elizabeth came forward. "Put your hand to his nose so that he can sniff you."

Elizabeth did as she was told.

"This is Tiger" he said pointing to the black dog.

"He doesn't look like a tiger. Why do we have a tiger on our back porch?"

"Not _a_ tiger. His name _is_ Tiger. He's our new guard dog."

"Why?"

"He's going to protect you. I want you to take him everywhere with you."

"What?" she said looking at him, clearly struggling for words. Jack couldn't help but smile. That rarely happened.

"After the other day, Tiger could really help you. We're going to train him to come find me if you tell him to but he will stay by your side otherwise."

"Where did he come from?"

"I bought him from the Smithton's. He's still young. Barely one but he is the right age to train."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"Have you got some dinner for him? Some raw meat or a bone."

"I can find something."

Elizabeth went back into the kitchen and pulled out some older meat that she wasn't sure what to do with.

"Here" she said trying to hand it to Jack.

"No, you should feed him. He will obey you better if you're the one to feed him."

Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief but stepped forward and placed the food down on the porch. Tiger watched her and eagerly sat in front of the meat, waiting.

"What's he doing?"

"You have to tell him to eat. Say E-A-T B-O-Y."

"Okay. Eat boy."

Tiger immediately dived into his food.

"Huh" Elizabeth stood there staring at the dog.

Jack stood up and they went inside together.

"How was your day today?" Jack asked as Elizabeth made her way over to the washbasin.

"Fine. Rhea sat up on her own for the first time today."

"Really?"

"Yes. She was so proud of herself." Elizabeth smiled as she made her way back into the kitchen to serve the stew on the stove.

"Where's Joey?" Jack said looking around.

"He's having a sleepover at Robert's house. Did you forget?"

 _How could I possibly forget that! I would have come home earlier._ Jack went straight to Elizabeth, his arms wrapping around her waist as she stood over the stove.

"Yes, I forgot" he breathed against her neck and felt her shiver and he couldn't help but smile.

He turned her around and his lips found hers eagerly. He kissed her and she kissed him back, the passion igniting with each kiss. He lifted her up to rest on the kitchen table and he moved closer to her, his hand on her face, pulling her closer to him.

"Jack" she managed to get out in between kisses. "The dinner."

He was hungry but not for food. "Later" he said as his lips ran down the side of her jaw to the soft spot under her neck. She giggled.

"It's going to burn."

Jack pulled away, spinning around to the stove and pulling the saucepan off and resting it on the bench at the side. He turned back to find her smiling broadly at him.

"Anyone would think that we haven't been together in months."

"Days … months … right now it feels like years" he said as he pressed his lips back to hers and lifted her up, carrying her to their bedroom.

* * *

Jack sat on the floor on Saturday morning beside Rhea with his sketchpad out. She was sitting there happily babbling to herself. He didn't want to admit it but she was looking more and more like him every day. She had eyes that were turning greener, dark brown hair and a dimpled smile that Elizabeth loved. The only thing that looked like Elizabeth was that her hair was now growing into curls.

"She looks exactly like you" Elizabeth said from the couch, her hand drifting through his hair.

"She does look similar."

"Similar?" Elizabeth scoffed. "She's almost a clone. I don't think she has anything from me."

"Maybe the next one will be more like you" he said, looking up at her with a grin.

"I don't mind if all our children look like you" she said leaning over to kiss him.

They heard footsteps on the porch and Joey appeared at the door.

"Hi Joe. How was your sleepover?" Jack asked.

"It was good. We had waffles for breakfast. I've never had waffles before" Joey said as he dumped his bag at the door.

He came and sat down beside Jack. "Rhea's sitting up?"

"Yes, she's clever hey?"

"Very clever. Hi Rhea" he said as moved over to lay down on his stomach next to her.

Rhea chuckled in response.

They heard a bark coming from the back door. Joey looked up in surprise.

"What was that?"

"Jack got us a dog" Elizabeth said.

"Really?" Joey said excitedly, jumping up and going to the back door. "What's his name?"

"Tiger."

Joey immediately knelt down in front of Tiger and ruffled the fur on his neck. "Hi boy."

Tiger jumped and down eagerly in front of Joey.

"Looks like Tiger has a new best friend" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

* * *

Over the next month, Jack spent a lot of time training Tiger and often had Elizabeth outside practicing their commands. He very quickly learnt that if he stuck with Elizabeth he got treats and he learnt to find Jack when she commanded. He was a very smart dog and seemed to be of a good temperament to be around Joey and even Rhea.

By the end of the month, Tiger was walking with Elizabeth when she went into town and he would wait faithfully outside the café or the mercantile or wherever she went. Tiger walked with her to school to pick up Joey but as soon as Joey was there, the pair would play all the way home.

Elizabeth didn't want to admit it but she did enjoy Tiger's company. He was such a good natured dog that she found herself talking to him when they walked together. A couple of times, they approached other people walking and she noticed how he moved protectively by her side, staying between her and the strangers. He wasn't outwardly aggressive but he was instinctively protective of her, Rhea and Joey.

Jack had been increasingly on the look out for suspicious people or activities around town. To be honest, he was being paranoid. If anything ever happened to Elizabeth, he would never forgive himself.

He sat at the saloon one afternoon talking to Lee.

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. We're all on the look out though. Rosie has had her ear to the ground as well but nothing has come up."

"It's been almost six weeks since the snake incident. It was about two months between that and Joey's kidnapping so if the person is around, they will rare their ugly head soon."

"We just have to be ready and Elizabeth needs to remain alert."

"Tiger seems to be doing well. Elizabeth is really happy with him."

"Well, that's a start."

Everything seemed to be normal until Jacob Smithton was standing at the jail waiting for Jack one morning.

"Jacob! What are you doing in town?"

"I need to report a theft" he said as Jack came past unlocking the jail and showing him in.

"A theft? What's missing?"

"Some of my animal snares."

"When did they go missing?"

"Sometime in the last week."

At first Jack wasn't too concerned. "What type of animal snares?"

"One of my bear traps plus a few smaller ones. I was about to set them up yesterday and then I discovered they were missing."

"But they were there last week?"

"Yes. On Thursday I checked them."

"And no one has been near your property?"

"No, a few visits from neighbours but I asked them last night and no one borrowed them."

"Okay. I will fill out a report and let you know if we find them."

* * *

Elizabeth was at home with Rhea and Joey when they heard Tiger barking. Elizabeth peered out the windows but didn't see anything. She went out to the porch where Tiger was tied to a post. He seemed agitated and was barking at something in the distance. Elizabeth wasn't sure what to do, worried he would run off if she untied him.

Joey came out to see what the fuss was about. The two of them stared at Tiger, wondering what to do.

Eventually since he wouldn't settle, Elizabeth went and grabbed her pistol.

"Stay with Rhea. Lock the door and do not come outside."

"Are you sure, Izzy?"

"Not really, but take her into your bedroom and do not come out unless you hear my voice."

She watched as Joey went and picked Rhea up from the floor and carried her to his bedroom. He came back to lock the door behind her.

Elizabeth bent down and untied Tiger and with that the dog flew off the porch out to the back of the barn. Elizabeth walked out after him cautiously. She could still hear him barking. She kept her pistol ready at her side as she went around the back of the barn slowly. Tiger was standing there barking at something on the ground. As Elizabeth got closer she saw that there was a piece of meat sitting on the ground. Tiger sat in front of it drooling looking back at her, waiting for his command to eat.

Elizabeth kept her pistol drawn trying to figure out what was going on and then she saw it. A black spike sticking up through the grass near the meat. Elizabeth stepped sideways and saw a long stick nearby. She grabbed the stick and flung it at the meat and sure enough, a loud snap followed as the bear trap slammed shut. Tiger jumped back at the sound. He had been so lucky that he hadn't stepped on it. Elizabeth stared at it and as she cautiously approached, she picked up the piece of meat and put it out of the way so Tiger couldn't eat it.

Tiger still bounced next to her. Elizabeth made her way back to the house in confusion but Tiger was still running around excitedly and then she heard another smaller snap and an immediate whimper. Elizabeth turned to see Tiger collapse on the ground, a trap clamped around his front leg. Elizabeth stared at it in disbelief. _There was more than one!_

Elizabeth hurried over, checking the ground for further traps before she knelt down by Tiger's side. She pressed the lever down to open the trap back up and carefully pulled Tiger's leg out. Thankfully it didn't look like the bone was broken but it was bleeding profusely. She looked down at the dog and the distance back to the house and debated what to do. She stood up, tucked her pistol back in the band of her skirt and carefully lifted him into her arms and moved back to the house slowly, doing her best to watch where her own feet went. When she reached the porch she placed him down carefully and called out to Joey.

She heard footsteps and Joey appeared at the back door.

"What happened?"

"There was a snare out by the barn. He got his foot stuck in it."

"What do we do?"

"Can you get one of Jack's leather belts from the bedroom? You know where they are in the cupboard?"

Joey ran off and returned moments later with a belt which Elizabeth tied securely on Tiger's leg.

"Joey, I need you to run and get help. But promise me, you won't talk to anyone. I mean it. If you know them or not, you only talk to Jack, Lee, Shane or Bill. No one else. Promise me."

"Okay I promise."

"Good. Is Rhea still in your bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Just put her there on the floor where I can see her and then you run."

Joey hurriedly did as she asked before he ran toward town.

Elizabeth put her pistol down where she could reach it and watched as Rhea sat on her knees trying to crawl. At least that was one thing in their favour – Rhea wasn't crawling just yet.

It felt like ages as Elizabeth sat there patting Tiger, waiting for help to arrive. Finally, she heard Lee's car from a distance. She heard it halt out the front before she heard voices. Jack, Lee and Joey appeared around the corner of the house.

"Izzy!" Jack ran toward her.

Elizabeth stood up as they approached and she saw Lee and Jack staring at her horrified.

"Oh my god, Izzy where are you hurt?" Jack said as his hands reached her and he checked over her.

"I'm fine. It's Tiger, not me."

"Are you sure?" he said as he held her away from him, still looking her over.

"Jack, I'm fine. You need to get help for Tiger" she said insistently, pulling away from him.

"Joey said he got stuck in a trap?"

"Yeah someone set a bear trap out behind the barn to lure him and there was a smaller trap on the side of the barn. Thankfully it was the smaller one that got his leg. He would have been killed by the other one."

Jack looked at her in surprise as she spoke. "There was a bear trap back there? On our property?"

"Yeah, with a big slab of meat on it."

Lee and Jack exchanged a look before Jack stooped down to pick up Tiger and carry him toward the car.

"Grab Rhea and a change of clothes. I don't want you out here on your own. You're all coming with us."

Elizabeth did as she was asked. She went to grab another blouse and skirt and saw her reflection. No wonder Jack had been horrified at her appearance. She was covered in bright red blood. She looked down at her hands and Tiger's blood was everywhere. Elizabeth carefully picked up her clothes and she walked back into the kitchen where Joey was holding Rhea, waiting for her.

"Are you able to carry her for me? I didn't realise I was covered in so much of Tiger's blood."

"Yes. We're okay."

Elizabeth walked out of the house with Rhea and Joey coming up behind. They climbed into the front seat of the car beside Lee and Lee drove quickly back into town, dropping Jack and Tiger off outside the infirmary. Lee drove Elizabeth, Rhea and Joey to the café and helped them all out, taking Rhea from Joey and carrying her inside. Charlotte looked horrified when Elizabeth walked in.

"Izzy are you okay?" she said rushing over.

"I'm fine. I just need to go wash up. Lee can explain" she said as she moved past Charlotte to the washroom at the back.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth had pulled off her blouse and skirt but she opened the door to see Charlotte holding some towels.

Elizabeth washed herself down as thoroughly as possible, lathering her hands and arms with soap before rinsing it off. She dried off and pulled her clean clothes on. Checking her reflection in the small mirror, happy with her appearance she re-emerged. A sea of concerned faces was waiting for her.

"Izzy are you alright?" Abigail said, coming forward to give her a hug.

"I'm fine. Really. Thank you for your concern but I'm just worried about Tiger at the moment."

"I'll go see how he is" Lee offered before disappearing out the door.

Rosie, Julie and Isobel were all there waiting to make sure she was okay. Rosie had been there when Joey had coming running into town to find Jack. Isobel and Julie had seen an apparently injured Elizabeth stepping out of the car and had immediately hurried over as she disappeared into the café.

They all clustered around her now. Abigail insisted she sit down and put the kettle on. Julie led her to a seat and sat her down. Rosie put her feet up on the couch. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at all of her friends and family. She didn't think arguing with them would help so she just went along with it for the time being.

Almost an hour later, Lee and Jack entered through the back door. Elizabeth looked up from the couch where she was still sitting. Jack's eyes found hers immediately and he came to sit by her side.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he lost a lot of blood but the bone in his leg looks okay."

"That's a relief."

"I've been back out to the house and removed the traps. I found another two,"

Elizabeth felt the tears in her eyes. "Why? Why would someone keep doing this to us?"

"I don't know" he said as he put his arm around her, holding her closer and kissing her on the forehead.

"What could I have possibly done for someone to want to get to us so much?" she whispered, as she watched Rhea sitting on the floor.

They were okay for another day but the future worried her. Someone was going to extremes to really make sure Elizabeth was taken care of and although she had been lucky so far, Elizabeth felt like it was only a matter of time before they succeeded.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **This is the 2nd of 3 chapters again … Ch 69, Ch 70, Ch 71.**_

 _ **Note: For anyone who doesn't remember who Tabby was she arrived way back in Chapter 1 and had a thing for Jack as soon as he showed up in town. She was the one that revealed Izzy's identity to Rosie when she arrived as a nosy reporter after a story :)**_

(30/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 70**

Jack returned the traps to Jacob Smithton and asked him to lock them up in future. Jacob was terribly apologetic when he found out what the thief had used his traps for and immediately locked them away.

Tiger was back to normal within a week. He had a slight limp for a few days but thankfully he recovered quickly.

Jack's paranoia increased ten fold. He even contacted Mountie Headquarters to ask with assistance on the case. The fact that it was his wife involved in the cases, Jack thought maybe he was too close and was missing something obvious. It was driving him crazy. Mountie HQ consented and sent Constable Max Turner.

Jack was sitting at his desk when there was a knock on the door and the Mountie entered. He was a young man, not that much younger than Jack, with blonde hair and a tall muscular build.

"Constable Thornton?"

"Yes" Jack stood from behind his desk.

"I'm Constable Max Turner" he said putting his hand out to shake.

Jack shook it firmly. "Call me Jack."

Max nodded and pulled out a chair, taking a seat on the other side of the desk. Jack sat down again.

"So tell me about this attempted murder case."

"Well it has been going on for quite some time. It started about six months ago and began with a young child, the victim's younger brother, being kidnapped and tied up in a mine immediately prior to a snow storm. The victim went to retrieve her brother and got trapped out in the storm. She nearly died in the process. Thankfully they were both okay."

"That was the first instance?"

"That she can recall yes."

"And the second instance?"

"The victim was finishing up for the day in the classroom when someone threw a bag of rattlesnakes at her and shut the door. She managed to climb out the window. She suffered a severely sprained ankle but other than that remained unharmed."

"The third?"

"The victim obtained a dog for protection. A trap was set on her property in an attempt to probably kill the dog. Luckily he was well trained and the victim managed to damage the trap before it injured the dog, although another smaller trap caught the dog's leg. The victim was not injured in this instance, although we found another two traps set on the property. The traps had all been stolen from a farm on the outskirts of town."

"And this has all happened within a few months?"

"Yes. The first case happened two weeks before Christmas."

"Would you mind if I questioned the victim? What's her name?"

"Elizabeth or Izzy. That should be fine. She normally drops in soon."

Max looked at him oddly for a moment before continuing.

"You've had no success on catching the suspect?"

"No. A few minor leads that have ended up being dead ends. So far the person has been elusive."

"Person? Not man?"

"The lead suspect is a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yes, a jealous woman who is potentially interested in the victim's husband."

"I see. Well, I will need to talk to him too."

Jack sighed. "You're looking at him."

Max recoiled. "What?"

"My wife Izzy is the victim. That's why I asked for backup. I need new eyes on this case."

"Your wife is the one the woman is trying to kill?" Max said, the surprise evident in his features.

"Yes."

"What is the name of the lead suspect?"

"Tabby Moreton. My wife doesn't know she is the lead suspect although she has her own suspicions."

"And what is your relationship with Ms Moreton?"

"When I was courting Izzy, Miss Moreton was under the impression that I was interested in her. I was always polite to her but it seems she thought of it as more than that. When I returned to Hope Valley married, she didn't take the news very well and believed my wife trapped me. Since then she has paid me unnecessary attention even though she knows I am happily married to my wife with a daughter and another child on the way."

"All this was done while your wife was expecting?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Okay" Max said trying to process everything.

A knock on the door broke their conversation before Izzy herself appeared with Tiger right behind her.

"Hi Jack" she said happily before realising there was another Mountie in the jail. "Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt. I'll come back later."

"Nonsense, Izzy. Come in" Jack said standing. Izzy came in with Rhea on her hip. She looked beautiful in a dark skirt and white blouse with her long hair curling down her back. Tiger slipped through coming around to sit beside Jack's desk before she closed the door. Jack reached out, taking Rhea from her arms. His daughter smiled up at him and put her chubby hands on his face.

"This is Constable Turner. He's come to give me a hand for a few weeks. He's going to look into things around here. You know – a second pair of eyes."

Constable Turner stood, holding out his hand to her.

"Izzy Thornton. It's a pleasure" Elizabeth said shaking it, smiling.

"Your husband has just been telling me all about the suspicious things that have been going on here over the last few months."

"Yes, well hopefully you make better progress than he has" she said, before glancing at Jack. "That sounded a bit harsh" she laughed, "but you know what I mean."

"I do" Jack said smiling back.

Max glanced between them. "I might need to ask you a few more questions once I've looked into the cases further, Mrs Thornton."

"Izzy is fine. Alright but don't take too long. If this person does anything in the next few months, things might not have as good an outcome" she said as her hand ran across her stomach.

"I will do my best, ma'am."

"Thank you. Alright, we'll meet you at Abigail's" she said to Jack as she reached for their daughter. She opened the door, turning back momentarily to tap her leg with her hand and Tiger stood up straight away and followed her out the door.

Jack saw Max just staring after her and he smiled. His wife still made that impression on people.

"My wife is really something. That is why I don't understand why anyone would want to do this to her."

"I can see where you're coming from. I will do my best" Max said with a smile.

Max quickly came to the same conclusion as Jack. Besides Henry Kensington, there were no other leads. Jack had sent off a telegram confirming Henry was still in jail and how much outside contact he was having. The telegram had come back stating that Henry was still locked away but he was receiving visitors. Mountie HQ assured Jack that the visitors would be monitored from then on.

Apart from that both Mounties were now on the look out for anything strange and Tabby was being much more closely watched. Since Max was not recognised in town, they decided it would be best if he remained under cover. They also decided to setup a few things to observe Tabby's reaction in the next few weeks.

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack were on their bed one evening. Joey and Rhea had gone to sleep for the night. Elizabeth was laying down and Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed. He had Elizabeth's sore feet in his lap and was massaging them for her. Elizabeth didn't think she had felt anything so wonderful in her life than a foot massage from Jack. She let out an involuntary groan as his hands worked their magic.

Jack laughed loudly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. That feels sooo good."

He laughed again. "They must be terribly sore."

"I did walk to town twice today so yes, they're sore."

"Why twice?"

"I forgot to get flour for the biscuits so I had to go back."

"You should have just sent Tiger into town with a note in his collar."

"Sure and what would have happened if the note fell out? You and Max would have been out here in a flash with guns blazing when all I needed was flour."

"Izzy, you need to look after yourself."

"I'm fine. I just have sore feet now" she said before she groaned again as his thumbs dug in to her instep.

"You need to stop making noises like that."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to ensure that you make a whole other set of noises in a minute" he whispered.

Elizabeth giggled. Her hand was on her belly feeling the baby bumping and rolling around inside. It was being very active that evening.

"We haven't talked about names yet. Are we just going to wait and see what it is?" she asked.

"I think so. There's not much point worrying too much. Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I was hoping it would be a boy but I think its going to be another girl."

"Hoping?"

"Then we would have a boy and a girl. Done."

"Done?"

"Yes, we don't need any more children if we have one boy and one girl."

Jack lifted her feet up and moved out from underneath them before placing them back down and sliding along the bed until he was able to lay down beside her. He propped his head up and leant down over her.

"That's all the children you want? Just two?" he said as his face remained inches over her. He took one of her curls in his hand and wound it around his finger.

"Mmm hmm" she said biting her lip.

"And how are you going to prevent us having any more?"

"We're going to have to stop … you know."

"Like when we first got married? You know how well that turned out" he breathed over her. "That resulted in Rhea."

"Fine. We will just have to stop altogether."

Jack moved closer to her, his lips close but not touching. "You think you can do that? Say no?"

He saw her gulp before she spoke. "Yes."

"I think you're lying."

"I'm not."

"Fine. You better start practicing saying no then."

"Okay."

"Right now."

"Okay."

Jack dropped his hand, pulling up her blouse and chemise so that he could reach underneath, running his hand along her skin. When he leant in to kiss her, she stayed immobile, trying not to react. She kept her lips together and she didn't kiss him back initially but as he pressed deeper, his hand moving slowly along her skin, she gave in ever so slightly. He deepened the kiss and that was it. She was kissing him back, her hand slid to the back of his neck and she was pulling him closer.

Jack pulled back. "You lasted less than a minute" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe you need to stop seducing me then."

"I wasn't the one who said I only wanted two children."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "You better hope it's a girl and then we don't have a problem."

"Either way we don't have any problem. You could never resist me" he said as his lips found hers again and she laughed into him.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the café one afternoon during the spring break. Joey was helping Abigail with some baking and Charlotte was playing with Rhea. Elizabeth was now just shy of seven months pregnant. Her and Faith weren't certain but she seemed to be tracking slightly behind Faith's measurements. They were expecting that Jack and Elizabeth's baby would arrive in August.

Elizabeth had her feet up on another chair and she had a newspaper in hand. She was reading the business section. Apparently a new paper factory had opened up in Vancouver so they had lost some clients but business at the factory was still thriving.

Elizabeth heard hurried footsteps and then Julie appeared at the back door.

"I'm engaged" she squealed.

Elizabeth put her newspaper down and jumped to her feet to hug her sister. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Abigail and Charlotte also came forward to give Julie a hug and offer their congratulations.

Truthfully, Elizabeth had known this was coming. Patrick had asked her about how to contact Mr Thatcher a few weeks ago. He had ended up writing to him to ask for his permission and Elizabeth had quickly sent off a letter to follow telling her father all about him. Telegrams had passed backward and forward for a few days between William and Elizabeth before Patrick was given a positive answer. He was over the moon and came to find Elizabeth to tell her immediately.

"He said yes! I can't believe it!"

"Maybe Jack paved the way for you!"

"Yes. I will have to thank him later. Now I need to go and get a ring. What do you think she would like?"

In the past, Julie's taste would have been "the bigger the better" but Elizabeth had noticed her taste had become more modest after spending more time in Hope Valley. Patrick had rushed off to Buxton the next weekend to see what he could find.

"Let me see your ring?" Elizabeth said as Julie thrust her hand forward. "Oh it's beautiful." Elizabeth looked down at the simple diamond setting. "It suits you perfectly."

"I have to go send mother and father a telegram! I'm so excited!" Julie said as she rushed out again.

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head at her sister. She seemed very happy. Elizabeth just hoped that this was the life she really wanted.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, while Elizabeth was home with the children, Jack and Max were at the saloon putting their plan into action. Lee and Shane had been filled in on the plan and they were sitting with Jack at the table. Max was hanging out near the bar and as expected Tabby entered with her friend Jenny and sat at the spare table immediately behind the men, basically as close to Jack as possible.

"How's Faith going?" Lee began with the pre-planned questions.

"She's well. She's still working though. That woman will work to the day, just like Izzy I would say" Shane said with a laugh.

"Is Izzy okay after everything with Tiger?" Lee continued.

"Yes, she's good. I'm just glad it happened when it did. He is not a light dog to carry and she carried him a good distance from the barn and in her condition, it's not ideal."

"She's been having a rough time lately. All of these accidents that seem to follow her."

"Yeah. She's a magnet for it" Jack agreed, glancing at Max who gave him a nod that was a signal that Tabby was listening. Jack took a long sip of beer.

"Do you think you would ever remarry if anything happened to her?" Lee asked the big question.

"If Izzy died, you mean?"

"Yeah. I don't think I could imagine my life without Rosie now."

"No, Izzy is the love of my life. I could never be with anyone after her. It would just be me, Rhea and Joey forever. Not that I ever want to think about that situation. It would be devastating. I know part of me would die with her. It would be hard to recover from losing a love like that. I don't think you ever would."

"I'm the same. If anything ever happened to Faith that would be it. I think it would be so hard to carry on but if you have children, you have to for them. They become your world."

Jack glanced at Max and she could see him watching Tabby intently. Jack heard the chairs shift behind him and Lee nodded as Tabby and Jenny left again.

It seemed to take a moment before Tabby must have left the saloon altogether and then Max approached.

"She was eating up your words but then when you mentioned not re-marrying I instantly knew. Her face crashed."

"Hopefully if it was her, it means she will leave Izzy alone now" Jack replied.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth was sitting in the dining room having tea with Faith when Rosie came rushing in out of breath and frantic. She came straight to their table and sat down hurriedly.

"Rosie? Are you okay?" Faith said reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.

Rosie took a few deep breaths before she was finally able to speak.

"It's terrible" was all she got out.

"What is?"

"Apparently Jenny heard our husbands talking yesterday in the saloon."

"And?" Elizabeth prompted.

"Jack was talking about what would happen when you die."

Elizabeth had no idea why they would be talking about such a sad topic in the saloon of all places but given the present tense or imminence of the suggestion, she wasn't too happy about it.

"That's a bit morbid."

"If something happens to you, surely you want someone to look after Rhea. You know, as a mother" Rosie said.

"Sure, but she would have Jack as well as Abigail, Faith, you, Julie." Elizabeth still wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going.

"Would you remarry if anything happened to Jack?"

"Probably" Elizabeth began.

"Exactly" Rosie said, waving her hands in agreement.

"You didn't let me finish. I was about to say probably not. What Jack and I have would be so hard to find again and honestly I don't think I could ever open my heart if I had been devastated by his death like that. It would be different if he left me, but if he died that would probably be it for me." _Although if he's already talking about my death, it might be me that's the widow sooner rather than later,_ she grumbled to herself.

"Really?"

"Yes. What about you?" she asked Rosie.

"I would definitely remarry and I would hope that Lee would too. It's no use moping around for the rest of your life."

"I agree with you but you don't need to either mope or remarry. You can accept that what you had was precious and do your best to carry on" Elizabeth said as she took a sip of her tea. "Besides, what did Jenny actually hear Jack say?"

"Oh something about everyone assuming that Jack would remarry as he was too handsome to go to waste. He would be a hunky widow you must admit" Rosie said with a quick wave before she disappeared back out the door.

Elizabeth turned to Faith who just raised her eyebrows. "What on earth was that about?"

"A hunky widow? Someone has been thinking way too much about that scenario" Faith said quietly.

"And who is very good friends with Jenny?" Elizabeth asked but they both knew the answer.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **This is the 3rd of 3 chapters again … Ch 69, Ch 70, Ch 71. Don't miss any!**_

(30/8/2018)

 **CHAPTER 71**

Elizabeth was sitting at home reading. Jack's dinner was sitting covered on the kitchen bench. He hadn't arrived home in time so Elizabeth and Joey had eaten together before she read him a book and he went to sleep. It was quite late when she heard Sergeant ride up the drive, past the house toward the barn.

Elizabeth stood up and moved Jack's dinner back in the oven to reheat. Ten minutes later when she took his meal back off the stove, he walked in.

"Hey sweetie. Sorry I'm late."

"What were you doing?"

"Max found a few things and wanted me to check them out with him."

"Anything promising?"

"Not in the end, no."

Jack hung up his jacket and pulled his boots off before giving her a kiss on the cheek and sitting down in front of the plate that Elizabeth had just put on the table. Clearly ravenous, he began shovelling the food into his mouth.

"Mmm. So good."

"You like it?"

"Yep" he said as he piled his fork up again and took a big bite.

"So when you become a hunky widow, you're going to miss my shepherd's pie?" she said with a hint of anger in her tone, her hands on her hips staring down at him.

Jack spat his food out. "What?"

"Apparently you being a handsome widow is the talk of the town today. It seems it's been forgotten that I'm still alive and not likely to die at present."

Jack stared at her, eyes wide, not knowing what to say. "I …"

Elizabeth turned and went to walk from the room but Jack was on his feet, reaching out to grab her arm.

"Izzy, I …"

"Why were you discussing what you would do when I'm dead in the saloon?"

"There's a perfectly good reason for that."

"I'm waiting" she said, her hands resting back on her hips as she stared him down.

"Well, Max and I agreed that we should set something up for Tabby to overhear and see what type of impact it would have on her."

"You didn't tell me she was still a suspect."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me! Someone is trying to kill me Jack!" she whispered loudly so as not to wake Joey but she was certain that Jack got her full meaning.

"I know. I know" he said putting his hands on her arms.

"What did you let her overhear?"

"Lee, Shane and I just pretended to talk hypotheticals of what would happen if anything happened to our wives and I told the truth."

"Which is?"

"Izzy, you are the love of my life. I love you more than anything in this world. Without you, I would have to go on for Rhea and Joey but I know part of me would die with you. I could never be with anyone after that. My whole heart is yours, now and forever."

Jack leant forward kissing her gently on the lips. "I mean every word. I couldn't live without you" he said as his hands wrapped around her and he held her tight.

"So why does she still want me dead?"

"I'm hoping it deters her and she will leave you alone … if it is her after all of this. Only time will tell."

* * *

After the announcement of their engagement, Julie and Patrick ended up planning their wedding for September. They decided to have it in Hope Valley but they were asking a lot of their friends and family to come from Hamilton so that would give everyone plenty of time to get there.

Since both Faith and Elizabeth's babies were due at the end of June and August, Julie thought September was good timing because she wanted them both as her bridesmaids, along with Isobel.

Elizabeth felt bad that she was delaying her sister's wedding plans but she was also secretly grateful. Elizabeth was already stressed enough with everything going on. Elizabeth had negotiated a deal with the town council and the mill to build a hotel on the edge of town to complement the saloon accommodation. It was a long time coming with the town expansion and now that they had electricity they had decided that the hotel would be the first building to be fully wired and they were considering indoor plumbing as well. Elizabeth had hired an architect and engineer from Hamilton to sort out the plans. They all hoped if they got enough men on the project that it would be close to being finished by Julie's wedding.

Faith had organised for a midwife to come for a few months from the end of May until Elizabeth had her baby. The middle-aged woman, Janet, arrived on the stage and Faith and Elizabeth felt comfortable with her instantly. She was a lovely woman and made both women feel special which they appreciated. Janet did fortnightly pregnancy checks with both of them.

Elizabeth's unknown due date and previous early delivery had her concerned but Janet took it in her stride. She connected with Abigail straight away so whenever Elizabeth went to visit Charlotte and Abigail, Janet was never far away.

Faith ended up going into labour a few weeks later than expected in early July. She had a long labour and after almost 36 hours with Elizabeth and Shane pacing on the outside of the room, Faith gave birth to a healthy baby boy who she named Eli after her dear friend. Elizabeth was honoured and speechless by her friend's gesture.

* * *

Elizabeth had been concerned about her own labour and the day after she witnessed Faith's, she knew she had been quiet with worry and Jack had noticed.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Jack asked her one night when they had gone to bed.

"I'm just a bit worried about the labour."

Jack reached out, rubbing his hand over her swollen belly.

"Why? What are you so worried about?" Jack propped his head up on his hand.

"I'm worried that the baby is going to come early and fast."

"Faith's was late and slow. Would you really prefer that?"

"No. Just somewhere in the middle."

"I understand. I do, but it is totally out of your control. Thankfully Joey will be around over the next few weeks and we will organise for our neighbours to come by and check on you as well."

"You will be there though, won't you?" she said uncertainly.

Jack had assured her almost every day.

"Definitely" he said as he kissed her cheek. "I'm glad I was here for the whole pregnancy this time. It's really amazing" he said as he felt another kick under her skin.

"I'm glad you were here too."

* * *

There had been no more attempts on Elizabeth's life and no more leads to what had happened so Mountie Max had been forced to return to Mountie HQ. He promised Jack that he would investigate Henry Kensington's visitors from there and would return immediately if anything else happened. For the moment though, it remained an unsolved case, much to Jack's disappointment.

* * *

Hope Valley suffered a heat wave at the end of July. Elizabeth and Rhea had been sitting on the porch in the morning out of the sun, trying to get any amount of breeze possible. Rhea was nine months old and was eager to crawl whenever she was put down. For the moment, she sat beside Elizabeth playing happily with some spoons. Joey had gone down the road to Robert's house for a few hours to play.

As Elizabeth sat there on the porch she felt a few mild cramps but thought nothing of them. Different to the back pain she had when she went into labour with Rhea, she didn't feel like it was anything to worry about, although she was quite uncomfortable. Elizabeth picked Rhea up moving inside, trying to take her mind off the cramps.

Elizabeth was supposed to meet Jack in town for lunch but by lunchtime, the cramps were worse and more regular. Elizabeth was fairly sure that she was going into labour now. They were only five minutes apart and she was still all alone. Elizabeth tried to send Tiger but he must have known something was up because he wouldn't leave her side no matter how many times she commanded him. In the end she gave up. Elizabeth decided she would walk around the corner to the row houses and see if there was someone there who could run and get Jack.

Elizabeth put Rhea in the pram and made it outside before another contraction hit. Thankfully she was able to hold onto the pram tightly and continue once the contraction had passed. By the time she had made it to the row houses, it had taken her fifteen minutes and she had had more than four contractions.

Luckily, when Elizabeth knocked on the first row house that belonged to Opal's family, her mother Sarah was home.

"Izzy, are you okay?"

"No. I need help. I've gone into labour" she finished right before another contraction hit.

Sarah stared at her, not knowing what to do, before she snapped out of it. "Let me take Rhea into town. You go back home and I will get Jack."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Are you okay to get home again?"

"Yes, just hurry please."

"We will. Come on Rhea" she said as she took the pram and hurried off down the street, looking back at Elizabeth as she went.

Elizabeth tried to walk home but the contractions were closer together now and she was standing on the side of the road clutching a tree when she heard a horse galloping toward her. She heard the horse skid to a halt but all she could do was cling to the tree with her eyes closed.

She felt strong arms around her and then she was being lifted. She smelt Jack's cologne but still her eyes remained shut as she concentrated on the contraction to pass. Finally, she opened her eyes just as Jack carried her into the house to their bedroom.

"Jack" she said.

"Iz, I've got you. Janet and Abigail are on their way. Ma has Rhea. Everything is okay."

He placed her down by the bed and helped her out of her skirt and blouse. He slid her nightgown back on as Elizabeth gripped the end of the bed. The contractions were barely two minutes apart and they were becoming more and more intense.

"Jack, there's not much time" she said in the small break between. She stayed standing, bracing herself against the end of the bed.

"Do you want me to help you lay down?"

"No. I feel okay here at the moment."

"Okay" he said as he ran his hand over her back, gently rubbing circles.

A few contractions later and her waters broke and the urge to push came on suddenly.

"Jack! Where are they?" she said panicking.

"I don't know."

"The baby is coming now!" she said urgently as the next contraction hit, causing her to bear down.

Jack stood by her side, still rubbing her back, not knowing what else to do.

"Jack!" she screamed. "Do something!"

He had to check her over and as she looked down at him, the panic on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"It's almost here Iz. I can see the head."

As Elizabeth pushed a few more times, Jack kept his eye on the baby and reached out his hands as their baby entered the world. He held the screaming bundle in his hands as he sat kneeling on the floor, not exactly sure what to do now.

"What is it?" she asked over the cries.

"A girl."

"That's good." The exhaustion was overwhelming as she still clung to the bed, afraid to move.

Elizabeth heard voices and hurried footsteps before Abigail and Janet appeared. One look at the screaming infant on the ground and they were flying across the room.

"Jack! What happened?" Abigail asked as she rushed toward him. Janet came around, grabbing her scissors from her bag and snipped the umbilical cord. Abigail took the baby girl and tried to settle her.

Elizabeth almost collapsed but Jack was there, holding her, lifting her to the bed. He kissed her cheek, pushing her hair away from her sweaty face.

"You did it, sweetie" he said as he kissed her quickly on the lips. She pulled him back to her, kissing him again.

"We did. Thank you for being here. That was a lot quicker than I could have imagined."

Jack grinned at her and leant over to kiss her forehead.

Abigail brought the baby girl over and placed her in Elizabeth's arms.

"Here she is, Mama. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth said as she held the beauty in her arms. She really was.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Chapter 1 of 4 for today …**_

 _ **WARNING: M RATED … YOU KNOW THE DEAL … DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO (LAST TWO SECTIONS). JUMP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF IT'S NOT FOR YOU!**_

(4/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 72**

It was a month later, early on a Saturday morning, and Jack was laying down on their bed next to Elizabeth. She was sitting up nursing the new baby while Rhea was still in her cot in the nursery. Jack's hand ran along Elizabeth's thigh as he lingered on the edge of sleep and being awake.

The new baby was thankfully a dream baby. She fed well and settled well and so far had been sleeping well. Elizabeth had been concerned about looking after two young children but she had fallen into a routine that seemed to work so she didn't change it.

They had struggled with a name but finally settled on Tessa when the baby was two weeks old. Charlotte and Abigail couldn't believe they didn't have a name ready to go.

"It's not hard. You had nine months to pick one girl's name and one boy's name." Charlotte shook her head as she held the baby in her arms.

"Actually we only had about five months overall" Jack stated, glancing at Elizabeth with a grin.

She couldn't help but smile and shake her head at him.

"Still you should have had a boy's name already, so it was one name."

"No, we still don't have a boy's name either" Jack said with a little shrug as Charlotte stared at him.

"Why is it so hard?"

"Elizabeth doesn't like having names of her students and I am picky."

Charlotte shook her head at him. "Well, besides your parents being so indecisive, you are a beauty Baby No 2" she said looking down at the bundle in her arms.

When they finally announced the baby's name, Abigail and Charlotte threw a party to celebrate. Jack rolled his eyes but happily came and ate cake, courtesy of Abigail.

Already Jack and Elizabeth could see the differences between Rhea and Tess. Rhea had looked like her father from the day she was born and although similar, baby Tess seemed to have a little bit more of her mother in her. She had bright blue eyes at the moment, although they could change in the coming months, and a light brown sprinkling of hair.

* * *

Jack was in town when he ran into Jenny from the mill.

"Morning Constable."

"Morning Jenny. How has your week been?"

"Good. I've been trying to find another house mate."

Jack knew she roomed with Tabby but did not want to mention her name. Come to think of it, he hadn't been harassed over the last week.

"Oh?" he simply replied.

"Yes, Tabby had to go home to look after her mother who has been ill. She will be gone for at least a few months so I'm trying to find someone to help cover the rent."

"Okay, I will keep my ears open. If I hear of anyone, I will send them your way."

"Thanks Jack."

"No problems."

Jack went back to his office and sighed with relief. No Tabby for a few months. Although he didn't want to admit it had been Tabby trying to get to Elizabeth, she seemed to be the only one with a motive. Hopefully things would quieten down around town while she was gone.

* * *

Julie's wedding approached quickly. Elizabeth and Faith's dresses had been planned using their old measurements, but since they had both had their babies, they could now go for dress fittings. Both of them fit into their pink coloured dresses with just a few adjustments required. Elizabeth stood next to Faith, both looking in the mirror while their babies sat in prams side by side.

"Who would have ever thought we would have ended up here, starting a family Izzy?" Faith said with a big smile.

Motherhood really suited her. Baby Eli had been a bit of a handful being a fussy feeder but Faith had taken it in her stride like she did almost everything.

"I know. When I first came to Hope Valley, I never expected to meet a man like Jack. To think it all started with Billy Hamilton. If he hadn't gone and reported an attempted murder, Jack would have never come to Hope Valley."

"Yes, and who expected that Shane would come here too. The world works in mysterious ways, doesn't it."

"It sure does."

Julie and Dottie fussed around, pinning their dresses appropriately before allowing them to go change out of their dresses again. Elizabeth and Faith both went into the back room, closing the door behind them.

Elizabeth helped Faith first and then Faith turned to help Elizabeth.

"So Izzy you know how I was pretty hard on you when you found out you were pregnant with Tess …"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"l wanted to apologise. I know now what you meant."

"Huh?"

"Waiting two months is … well … hard."

Elizabeth began giggling. "Good to know I'm not the only one."

Faith laughed too. "It's been really difficult to keep saying no and I don't think I can for much longer."

"You only have about a week left. You would be pretty unlucky to have the same thing happen to you as it did to me."

Elizabeth pulled her skirt and blouse back on.

"Yes. I read a lot about that and everything indicates that while you're breastfeeding especially in the first six months, you cannot get with child."

"That is what I thought. It's making things a lot harder this time."

"What do you mean?"

"We decided to wait until my monthlies return."

"But that could be …"

"A long time. Yes, I know" Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"How is Jack going to handle that?"

"It's been five weeks now. I don't think we're going to make it much longer" Elizabeth said quietly and Faith erupted into giggles.

"You two! At least we're all normal if we feel the same way."

"What's going on in there? All that giggling!" Julie called out.

"Nothing!" Elizabeth and Faith exchanged a look before they finished getting dressed and left the room.

* * *

Since Elizabeth heard of Tabby's departure from town, she had felt a lot easier going about her day. That was the only thing that had been playing on her mind but now, everything seemed clear.

Elizabeth was enjoying spending time with her daughters and Joey. Jack was home for dinner every night and Elizabeth was content. In all but one area.

When all the children were in bed, she wanted nothing more than to go to bed with her husband but both of them danced around one another awkwardly. Jack didn't want to make Elizabeth uncomfortable so after dinner each night, he would clean the barn or polish his boots out on the back porch with Tiger at his feet.

Elizabeth would scrub the kitchen until it was spotless and would slip into bed before Jack. She would pretend to be asleep when he came in. He would climb in beside her, not touching her. The two of them would lay there for ages, willing the thoughts out of their minds, until sleep overcame them.

They had discussed the plan. They would wait for however long it took. Elizabeth didn't want to have another child so close together again but the longer things took, her resolve lessened and the slim chance of getting pregnant again compared to the alternative of becoming more distant from Jack made her decision clearer.

* * *

Julie's wedding day arrived and Elizabeth was up early, taking Tess with her, to get ready at Julie and Isobel's house. Rosie was helping with their hair and Abigail was there with refreshments. Elizabeth's parents had been going to come but their mother came down with a virus the week prior so was too sick to travel. It was decided that Jack would give Julie away instead.

Elizabeth, Isobel and Faith got dressed and Elizabeth had her hair and makeup finished first so that she could help Julie into her dress.

"Oh Julie, you are stunning. That dress is perfect for you." Elizabeth was impressed. Julie definitely had talent when it came to designing dresses.

"Thank you Beth. Are you sure Jack doesn't mind giving me away?"

"Of course not. He is essentially your brother!"

"I am disappointed Father couldn't come but then he wasn't at your wedding either."

"No, he wasn't. You will have lots of people there that love and support you. What are Patrick's parents like? You did meet them yesterday, right?"

"I suspect they thought I was a farm girl because their eyes almost fell out of their head when they realised I was a Thatcher from Hamilton. Then the questions came quickly."

"Really?"

"Yes, they wanted to know why I was here and not in Hamilton and then I mentioned you and they couldn't get enough. Be warned they will probably come and find you today."

"Great. Thanks" Elizabeth said.

Julie just laughed.

* * *

Jack was waiting out the front of the church when the girls arrived. Jack beamed at Elizabeth, who was holding Tess in her arms.

"You look stunning, Izzy."

"Thanks Jack. You're looking quite handsome in your suit" she said with a grin as he kissed her on the cheek.

She could tell he wanted to say more but now was not the time. Abigail came and took Tess from her and went into the church. The music began to play. Faith and Isobel began walking down the aisle. Elizabeth turned back to Julie, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, little sister" before she turned and walked down the aisle.

Elizabeth saw Rhea trying to reach for her from Charlotte's arms. She was wearing a pretty white dress with a bow on her head that Grace had sent from Hamilton. Elizabeth hadn't seen her all morning and she knew how jealous Rhea was from the presence of the new baby.

Over the music, Elizabeth could hear her whimpering and as Elizabeth stood out the front, she could see the tears rolling down her little girl's cheeks and it made her heart break not being able to take her.

Jack and Julie entered, arm-in-arm and proceeded down the aisle to the music. After Jack gave her away, he took Rhea from Charlotte's arms but it wasn't enough. Rhea was still crying.

"Mama" she began to wail in the otherwise quiet church.

In an effort to keep her quiet, Elizabeth moved out of position, and took Rhea into her arms and handed Jack her bouquet instead. Elizabeth tucked Rhea onto her hip and immediately she quietened, curling into her.

The ceremony was short but sweet. Elizabeth tried to hand Rhea back to Jack as she proceeded out of the church behind Julie and Patrick but she wouldn't have it. Rhea clung to her as if for dear life. Elizabeth gave up, taking her with her out of the church.

She offered Patrick and Julie her congratulations and Julie gave Rhea a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry about that" Elizabeth apologised.

"Nonsense. My niece would have been my flower girl if it had been in a few more years. It's fine, Beth. Don't worry about it."

Jack came over to her once they were outside. Rhea was now almost asleep in her arms and getting quite heavy. Jack took her off Elizabeth and Rhea drifted off to sleep. Jack wrapped his free arm around Elizabeth's waist pulling her close to him and kissing her cheek. That movement alone was doing all kinds of things to her. She looked up at him and his eyes twinkled at her even though his expression seemed serious.

Elizabeth turned into him, whispering into his ear.

"I love you" she said as she kissed him, her cheek against his.

She felt his grip tighten around her waist before she pulled back looking up at him. She was sure she knew what he was thinking.

"Izzy!" Faith called out.

Elizabeth pulled her eyes away from him and moved toward her friend.

"They're going to take a photograph. Isn't that exciting?! Patrick's brother brought a camera with him."

Elizabeth followed her friend back to Julie's side. She stood next to Julie, with Faith and Isobel on her side and the groomsmen beside Patrick. She stood there smiling, her eyes drifting back to Jack who stood there watching her with Rhea in his arms.

* * *

The reception was lively but Elizabeth and Jack had their hands full between Rhea and Tess. Joey was running around with Robert and Emily, coming back to the dessert table every now and again to grab one of Abigail's cookies. Elizabeth excused herself to feed Tess and when she came back, Rhea was in Charlotte's arms and Jack was dancing with Abigail. Abigail saw her come back into the saloon and waved her over.

"I will take her. You and Jack should have a dance."

Abigail eagerly took Tess off her and Elizabeth stood there uncertainly for a moment before Jack held out his hand to her. As she moved toward him, his arm wrapped around her, holding her firmly against him. She could feel her pulse quickening. Her hand wrapped around his shoulders, resting at the base of his neck, running automatically through his hair.

"Izzy …" he cautioned.

"Sorry" she pulled her fingers back, placing her hand on top of his shoulder instead.

They danced quietly, neither wanting to admit what they both wanted.

"Izzy!" Joey interrupted them.

"Yes?"

"Robert's leaving now. His Mom asked if I wanted to stay over and have waffles again. Can I please?"

Elizabeth glanced over to see Robert's family waiting by the door. Robert's father, mother and their four children were all there. His mother gave Elizabeth a smile and Elizabeth nodded.

"Okay, that's fine."

"Thank you Izzy. I'll see you tomorrow."

He ran off and fell in with Robert as they followed his family out the saloon doors.

At that moment, Elizabeth heard Rhea crying so she pulled away from Jack.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" she asked picking her up from Charlotte's lap.

"I think she might be hungry."

"I think we best get home then." Elizabeth turned to see Jack behind her. "Thank you for holding her Charlotte."

"You're welcome."

Elizabeth carried Rhea outside while Jack collected Tess and put her in the pram. They walked home in the cool night air.

"That was a nice wedding" Jack said trying to break the silence.

"Yes. Julie and Patrick both looked very happy."

"Yes, they did."

The silence resumed for the remainder of the trip. By the time they reached the house though, Elizabeth had made up her mind. She was done with the awkwardness and the feeling like she was in the wrong for wanting to be with her husband. She was not going to let the possibility of something happening interfere with their relationship for any longer.

She fed Rhea and put her into the cot and Jack moved Tess to her crib.

When Elizabeth came into their bedroom, she found Jack pulling his pyjamas on, looking tense. She sat down and took off her shoes and rolled off her stockings.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Nothing."

Elizabeth knew 'nothing' and this wasn't it. "Did you have a nice time tonight?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth walked closer to him. She took Jack's hand again and put it around her waist and then held his other hand, like they were dancing. She began to sway in his arms and he moved slowly with her.

Her hand drifted from its position on his shoulder to the back of his neck, moving into his hair again. He looked into her eyes but didn't say anything to stop her. Instead he leant in, kissing her gently. He pulled back and for a second she thought that was it. Then his lips came crashing back into hers, all of the want and desire from the past few weeks evident in his kiss which she matched just as eagerly.

Elizabeth ruffled up his pyjama top, pushing it up until he held his arms up and she pushed it off, their lips only separating for the brief moment that his top needed to pass between them. His arms wrapped back around her and her hands ran along the muscles on his chest, pressing and hugging him to her.

He pulled back, spinning her around before making quick work of her buttons, pushing her dress over her shoulders. She heard him exhale when he probably saw her corset underneath which she had worn specially for the wedding. He unlaced it quickly, pushing it to the floor with haste as his lips ran along her shoulders and the back of her neck.

When she turned back around, he was already stepping out of his pyjama pants, which were joined by her underwear moments later. His lips found hers again and he lifted her up, going to sit down on the bed with her over him. His mouth ran over her skin, quickly and desperately, wanting to taste her everywhere all at once.

* * *

He had never wanted her more than this very moment but then he hadn't given her a chance to respond. She had gone willingly so far but he didn't want to get her pregnant again. His reasoning hit him hard and he pulled back from her.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth looked down at him, her head angled to the side. She leant in, kissing him deeply, distracting him from all thoughts as she lowered herself onto him.

"Izzy …" he breathed, wanting to stop her but not all at the same time. "No …" he moaned but not actively stopping her.

She moved over him slowly, holding his head in her hands as she looked down at him. She kissed him again before placing her hands around his shoulders.

"Izzy … you have to stop" he said again, his hands on her hips.

"Why?" she breathed into his ear as she kept moving over him.

She leant down, bringing their lips back together. She was in total control of him as she pushed his body back onto the bed, raising his hands on either side of his head and entwining their fingers.

He felt himself peaking.

"You have to … " was as far as he got. He tried to free his hands but the pressure was overwhelming and instead when he did pull his hands away, he ended up holding her tighter as he lost himself into her.

Jack lay there, eyes closed. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife still sitting above him, watching.

He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to his chest and rolling over her.

"What was that?" he said as he kissed her hard.

"What do you think it was?" she said with a faint smile.

"You know what" he said, as his lips pressing against hers again. "I told you to stop."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get pregnant" he said looking into her bright blue eyes.

"It might not happen. Does it really matter if it did?"

"Yes, because people will talk."

"I don't care what they say." She placed her palm on the side of her face. "They will know that we love each other and I do love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

"That's all that matters then" she said pulling his mouth back to hers, her tongue dancing with his as their kiss deepened.


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Chapter 2 of 4 …**

(4/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 73**

Rhea's birthday was coming up in just a few week's time. Elizabeth had got a catalogue and her, Jack and Joey had sat around the dining table one night deciding what to get her for a present.

"I think that doll would be nice. She has one already but that one's a bit bigger."

Elizabeth looked closer at Jack's suggestion.

"What do you think Joey? Is there anything here you think that she would like?"

"Mmm maybe that little wooden horse. We could call it Sergeant like Jack's horse."

"That's a nice idea too. Maybe I will get both. Joey, you can give her the horse from you. I think she would like that."

Joey beamed at her, clearly happy at her decision.

Jack offered to put the order in when he went to work the following day.

* * *

The next day, Jack dropped Joey at school and then called in at the Mercantile to place an order for Rhea's birthday presents.

"Mountie Jack, you just got a telegram an hour ago" Katie said to him, as she picked up the piece of paper from her desk.

"Thank you." He finished the order before he left the mercantile.

He opened the jail and went and sat down before he looked at the telegram.

 **Constable Thornton. You are required to report to Cape Fullerton in two days time at 0900 hours for a new assignment. Sergeant Jefferson. RCMP.**

Jack sighed. That didn't sound good. It didn't say where his assignment was or the duration. He could very well miss Rhea's birthday altogether. Considering he would have to leave the following day, he picked up his hat, locked the jail again and went to find Bill.

The café was quiet when Jack walked in but Charlotte was there having a coffee.

"Hi son. What's the matter?"

"Oh, just looking for Bill. Have you seen him?"

"No. Probably up at the mill already."

Charlotte could tell there was something wrong. Jack lingered as he helped himself to a quick cup of coffee.

"Spill it, Jack."

Jack sighed. "I just got orders to report to Cape Fullerton for an assignment. I will have to leave tomorrow."

"Well, you have been back for almost 12 months now. It's expected that you wouldn't stay here forever."

"I know it's just the nature of the assignment was so vague."

"You will just have to send a telegram when you find out more information."

"I guess."

Jack finished his coffee quickly, saying goodbye to his mother before heading up to the mill in search of Bill.

* * *

Elizabeth had woken up with a start. Rhea was curled up next to her and Tess was screaming like crazy. She jumped out of bed before bringing the screaming infant back to bed with her. She was feeding Tess when Rhea woke up and began grabbing at Elizabeth, trying to get attention.

Although she had weaned Rhea off for some feeds, Rhea was still jealous and was grasping at Elizabeth to the point that she gave in and helped her to get comfortable on her other side. She sat there feeding both of her babies wondering how her life had come to this. She loved both of her girls immensely but sometimes it was overwhelming how much they both needed her now.

When they were both done and Tess was settled back in the crib with a clean diaper, Elizabeth got dressed and went into the kitchen. She looked in the icebox trying to find some milk but all she found was the empty glass bottle and she groaned. Now she would have to walk into town to get some more milk for Rhea's next meal.

She got Rhea dressed and put her in the pram before she went and got Tess. She pulled out a shawl and managed to tie Tess in a sling around her body before she began walking into town with Tiger by her side. By the time Elizabeth got to town, she was exhausted and decided she needed a cup of coffee.

"Izzy! Look at you!" Abigail exclaimed.

Elizabeth took Tess out of the sling and handed her over as she sat down in a chair. Thankfully Rhea had fallen to sleep on their way so was now laying contentedly in the pram.

"What are you doing in town?"

"I needed milk" she sighed.

Charlotte came in from the dining room. "Oh, you poor dear. I bet that was the last thing you wanted to hear right now" she said as she wrapped Elizabeth up into a hug.

Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what she was talking about so she remained silent.

"At least you had a full year with Jack before he got called away again. Thankfully he was there for the whole pregnancy with Tess here" Abigail said, as she rocked Tess in her arms.

 _Jack's leaving. Why didn't he tell me?_ Elizabeth sat there stunned. Charlotte turned to glance at Elizabeth.

"Are you okay, Izzy?"

Elizabeth forced a small smile. "Fine."

"It will be okay. Even though he has to leave tomorrow, I'm sure he will be back in no time."

Elizabeth sat there trying to process everything. _Tomorrow? He's leaving tomorrow and he didn't come home to tell me?_

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I guess. I better get to the mercantile and pick up this milk before Rhea wakes up" she said standing to leave. She took Tess back from Abigail, wrapping her back in the sling close to her chest, before leaving and walking down the street. She checked the jail on her way but it was locked and Jack wasn't there. Elizabeth hurriedly got the milk from the mercantile but as she was about to walk home, Faith called out to her.

"Izzy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry to hear about Jack."

"Not you too" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone seems to know that Jack is leaving."

"Yes, I heard from Rosie. She was up at the mill when Jack told Lee."

"Great. So the whole town knows?"

"Um. I guess."

"It's fine. Whatever."

"Izzy, what's wrong? Is it something I said? I'm sorry" she said placing her hand on Elizabeth's arm.

"No Faith, it's not you. It would have just been nice if the whole town didn't know about Jack's imminent departure before his wife did" she said angrily.

"Oh no. You mean he hasn't told you?"

"No. Charlotte and Abigail just told me."

"I'm so sorry, Izzy" she said, wrapping Elizabeth into a hug, carefully avoiding baby Tess. "I'm sure Jack just got caught up trying to make sure you and the town had someone watching out for them. It wouldn't have been an oversight, Izzy. You're his world. Everyone knows that."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes now as the anger boiled over. "Thanks Faith. I have to get home before Rhea wakes up. I'll see you later."

As Elizabeth walked off down the road out of town, Faith considered what to do before she hurried up to the mill.

* * *

Jack was standing talking to Shane, Bill and Lee. Rosie had been there hovering earlier, but she had since been sent away by Lee. The mill had a break-in the night before and although nothing seemed to be missing, the message that had been painted on the wall couldn't be denied. There in bright red paint were the words:

 _ **IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME THATCHER. YOU TOOK WHAT WAS MINE.**_

Bill had been the first to discover the break-in so he had closed off the saw and forced everyone to work on the other one.

Jack had walked up just as they were deciding what to do. As soon as he saw the message, Jack groaned. He thought all of this was done, but that was clearly a message for Elizabeth. There was no other Thatcher in these parts beside the former Miss Thatcher's, Julie and Elizabeth.

Jack copied the message down as best as he could, noting the significance of the handwriting where possible and after double checking for any other clues, he and Shane grabbed some paint and brushes that had been lying around and painted over it.

The saw was open back up for work and they stood in the mill office trying to decide what course of action to take.

"Jack, you will have to leave this with us. You're leaving tomorrow."

Jack groaned. "The last thing I want to do is leave Elizabeth, Joey and the girls unprotected."

"We will move them back into town for a few days. They will all be safe there until we know more about your assignment and how long you will be away for."

"I honestly thought this whole thing had been Tabby but she's still out of town so it can't be her."

"Jack, we will sort it out. Don't stress. Just concentrate on your assignment. We will keep your family safe" Shane said, as he patted him on the back.

A minute later, Faith appeared in the doorway of the office.

"Faith. What are you doing here?" Shane said, going over to her.

"Actually, I need a word with Jack."

Jack pulled his mind away from the case and moved toward her. "Sure, Faith. What's up?"

Faith lead him back outside. "Jack, it's not really any of my business and I'm sure you must have been a bit busy this morning …"

"I got caught up in a case. Why? What's wrong?"

"Izzy was in town and everyone knows that you're leaving and she found out."

"Oh no."

"Yes and she's really upset. She was on her way back home when I saw her."

Jack groaned. He hurried back inside the mill office.

"I have to go. I will speak to you three later. Maybe at the saloon tonight?"

"Yes. Go, Jack" Shane said, figuring out what Faith must have spoken to him about.

Jack hurried off down the road back toward town.

* * *

Elizabeth walked home and by the time she got there she had fluctuated from angry to upset about three times over. Now in another state of anger, she pulled Jack's bag out from the closet and began packing his clothes before she dropped it beside the door.

After making sure Tess was asleep in her crib in their bedroom, Elizabeth wandered around the house aimlessly. Rhea was still asleep in the pram. It was unusual that she would sleep for this long.

Not knowing what else to do to get over her bad mood, Elizabeth pulled some meat out of the icebox for their dinner, along with the meat mallet, and began hitting it with everything she had.

Jack walked into the house and could hear a banging noise but wasn't quite certain what it was. He saw his bag at the door and immediately knew that what Faith said wasn't exactly true. Elizabeth was more than upset.

When he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he saw Elizabeth standing over the kitchen table hitting the meat in front of her. She was hitting it with such forcefulness that Jack was pretty certain she was treating the meat as she wanted to treat him. Elizabeth was concentrating so hard that she didn't even hear Jack come inside.

Jack wasn't sure how to approach her. He didn't want to scare her. Normally he would have come up behind her and hugged her but Jack saw the meat mallet in her hands as a weapon and right now with her anger, surprising her would just lead to him getting hit with it.

"Elizabeth" he said stepping forward, his hands outstretched.

Elizabeth jumped back at his voice and her eyes narrowed. "Jack."

"Izzy, I'm sorry you weren't the first to know. I got caught up at the mill and I was coming to talk to you."

"Why wouldn't you speak to me first? I always tell you everything first" she said angrily.

"Everything? I believe everyone knew about Rhea before me" Jack said with a little smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know full well why you didn't find out first. Were you separated from me by a great distance so you were unable to tell me?" she fired back at him.

"No."

"Were you limited by the disastrous mail service to get a letter to me?"

"No" Jack admitted quietly.

Elizabeth turned back to the meat, pounding it to oblivion.

Jack came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Elizabeth pulled the mallet back. "Don't Jack" she said, but he ignored her. He took the mallet out of her hand, placing it on the benchtop before he turned her into him and put both of his arms around her again, holding her tightly.

She fought against him, trying to pull away. "Let me go!" she said angrily, as the tears began to fall again.

"No" Jack said still holding her tightly.

Elizabeth fought against him for a moment longer before giving up, realising he was too strong for her. The anger passed and then a wave of sadness enveloped her instead. She began to cry into his chest but he held her close, his hands running over her back trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know. I don't want to go either, but I have to."

"You'll miss Rhea's birthday."

"I'll do whatever I can to try and get back for it. Hey" he said as he pulled back from her. "What else is wrong?"

"Nothing … I just … nothing."

Jack wiped her tears away before leaning down to gently kiss her.

"Izzy, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, it's just I'm feeling very overwhelmed. I had to feed both girls this morning and then we ran out of milk and then everyone knew about you leaving except me and it just got to be all too much."

"Well, there's something else you need to know" Jack said hesitantly.

"What?"

"I need you to stay with Ma and Abigail while I'm gone."

"What? Why?"

"That's why I got caught up. Someone broke into the mill and … well … it indicated that someone might still be after you."

The tears appeared again. "No, Jack."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Until we can work out who it is, you're not safe out here on your own."

"I'm sick of this Jack. Just let them have me."

Jack's eyes went wide. "Not on my life, Izzy" he said, his hands holding her arms again.

"I just want a normal life where no one is trying to kill me and my husband doesn't get sent away on assignments with a day's notice. Is that really too much to ask?" she said with frustration.

"Not really, no" he admitted.

Tess began to cry. Elizabeth sighed as she turned back to the meat, wrapping it back up and returning it to the icebox, before heading into the bedroom to pick up Tess. As Elizabeth sat down to feed Tess, Rhea woke up at the same time and Elizabeth could hear her whimpering for Mama in the other room.

"Izzy, Rhea's pretty warm" Jack said carrying her into their bedroom.

Elizabeth looked up to see Rhea's cheeks were red.

"Just keep her there away from Tess for a minute until she's finished and then I will take Rhea. Do you have to get back to work?"

"No. I've got time."

Elizabeth finished feeding Tess, all the while, Rhea was crying in the room next door. Elizabeth put Tess back in the crib before taking Rhea off Jack. Elizabeth set herself up on the bed and Rhea nuzzled into her, feeding again. Elizabeth touched her forehead and could tell Rhea was sick. She ran her hand through Rhea's hair, trying to calm her.

"Is she okay?" Jack said as he walked back in.

"No. I will have to try and cool her down."

"Do you want me to warm up some water for a bath?"

"Yes. Would you mind?"

"No. I'm on it."

An hour later, Elizabeth and Jack had given Rhea a bath, much to her crying and protesting and after Jack calmed her down and rocked her to sleep, she was now back in her cot somewhat cooler. Elizabeth checked her temperature again and left the room.

"She's a little better, but I'm worried that her temperature could climb again. I will keep checking on her."

"Do you want me to go and get Faith?" Jack said.

"No. If she gets worse, maybe."

"Alright are you okay for a few hours? I have to get back into town and finalise the last of my paperwork and sort things out with Bill and Shane."

"Yes. The sooner you go, the sooner you will be back, right?"

"Yes."

Jack walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "See you soon."

"Mmmhmm."

Jack walked out the door. Elizabeth went and sat down on her bed. At first she just sat there but then she pulled her feet up and laid back, exhausted from the previous night and her morning. She fell asleep instantly.

Later, Elizabeth stirred when she heard footsteps and then Joey appeared at her bedroom door.

"Oh Joey, I'm sorry I didn't pick you up today." Elizabeth pulled herself off her bed. "I must have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry. What's the time?"

"About 4. I walked home with Robert."

"4?" Elizabeth had been asleep for two hours. She rushed in to Rhea's bedroom. Immediately she knew Rhea had gotten worse. When she put her hand to Rhea's head, her baby just groaned rather than waking fully. Her eyes fluttered and she felt like fire, she was so hot.

"Oh no. Rhea, baby!" Elizabeth picked her up, pulling her clothes off, leaving her in a singlet and diaper and running outside with her into the cooler air. Rhea began shivering as soon as the air hit her body. Elizabeth knew Rhea needed to see Faith.

"Joey!" she called out but he was right behind her already, watching from the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Can you run into town? Find Jack. Tell him Rhea's worse and needs Faith. Take Tiger with you."

Joey did as she asked, calling Tiger and running off down the road.

Elizabeth cursed herself. Only a few hours ago she had been complaining about her life but now, she realised what was more important. Losing Rhea would be devastating. She held her little girl tightly in some small attempt to make up for what she had said earlier.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 **Chapter 3 of 4 …**

(4/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 74**

When Jack returned to the house with Faith, Elizabeth was sitting inside with Tess in her crib some distance away from the lounge and Rhea laying limp in her arms.

"Izzy!" Jack said as he came running into the house with Joey and Tiger right on his heels. "Is she okay?"

"No. She's got a fever and she's gone all floppy."

Faith hurried over, checking Rhea as Elizabeth held her.

"I'm not sure, it could be influenza. She doesn't have a rash or anything. It's early to get influenza though. I haven't seen any cases in town yet. I'm not sure how she could have caught it" Faith said, speaking her thoughts out loud.

"What do we do?"

"You just have to try and keep her temperature down. Keep her fluids up if she can tolerate it. Water or milk. Preventing dehydration is very important."

"Okay."

Jack was already moving around the kitchen, heating more water to make another bath.

"Keep her well away from the baby and make sure you wash your hands before you pick up Tess. Influenza is not highly contagious although you and Tess are going to be the most likely to catch it. It could be disastrous for the baby."

Elizabeth nodded, the whole situation overwhelming her. Jack came back to her side, his hand resting on her shoulder. She glanced up at him and could see it pained him just as much to see Rhea sick.

That night Jack and Elizabeth took turns making luke warm baths for Rhea every hour or so. Every time Rhea cried for Elizabeth but Jack managed to get her to settle and go back to sleep. Elizabeth was careful with Tess, making sure she didn't touch anything Rhea had been in contact with and they kept them in separate rooms.

By morning, both Elizabeth and Jack were exhausted not only from lack of sleep but with worry. Rhea was no better. Her temperature was still high and Elizabeth was dreading the fact that Jack was also leaving that day.

* * *

Jack held out as long as he could but by lunchtime he had to be on the road. He went into town and brought Charlotte back with him. Charlotte took over looking after Joey and Tess and they stayed clear of Elizabeth and Rhea as much as possible.

Elizabeth stood on the front porch as Jack added his saddlebags to Sergeant. He came back over and Elizabeth could tell how hard this was for him.

"Ma is going to send me telegrams to let me know about Rhea. You don't need to worry about that, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, the tears in her eyes.

"I will be thinking of you all the time. I will be back as soon as I can" he said pulling her into a hug. "I love you. I'm sorry I have to leave you right now."

"I know. I love you too."

He pulled back as his hand moved around her neck, his thumb grazing her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. He leant in kissing her deeply as they clung to one another, not wanting to let go. He broke away, his own eyes wet now at the thought of leaving all of his girls.

"Bye Izzy."

"Bye Jack."

He swung up onto Sergeant and after one last glance, rode on out of town.

Jack was devastated that he had to leave Rhea when she was so sick and poor Elizabeth to solely look after her. Thankfully his mother was there with her but it wasn't the same type of support and Jack knew it.

Jack rode hard and arrived on the outskirts of Cape Fullerton late that evening. Rather than go into town, he decided to camp where he was and head into town first thing the next morning. His first stop would be the mercantile to check for a telegram from home and then he would head to the Mountie unit.

Jack had a rough night of sleep, not because he wasn't tired but because he laid awake worrying about his family. He prayed that Rhea would recover, but also that Elizabeth, Tess and Joey wouldn't get sick too.

He hurried in to town the next morning. There was a telegram waiting for him from the previous evening.

 **Jack Thornton. No change. Still feverish and lethargic. Ma.**

Jack scrunched up the paper and threw it in the bin frustrated. He marched off down the street to the Mountie building and arrived just before 9 am. He walked in and was greeted by his fellow officers.

"Constable. What can we do for you?"

"I'm here to see Sergeant Jefferson."

The officers behind the counter looked at each other.

"There's no Sergeant by that name here."

Jack pulled the telegram out of his pocket and handed it to them. "I was told to report here today."

One of the officers took it and read it while the other looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry Constable Thornton, but this must be an imitation."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll call Sergeant Wilkins out for you to confirm."

One of the officers hurried out the door and returned with a Sergeant. Jack saluted his superior.

"What's the trouble Constable?"

"It seems I received a phony telegram two days ago requesting that I report here."

The other officer handed the Sergeant the telegram.

"I will admit, the telegram does look legitimate but there is no Sergeant Jefferson."

Jack groaned. "I have to go."

"We need to report that as a crime, Constable. You know the punishment for imitating officials?"

"Yes, it is a federal offence. The telegram came to me in Hope Valley so I will fill out the paperwork from there. My daughter has been very ill for the last few days, I have to get home to her."

The Sergeant nodded. "Very well, Constable. Put my name on the report and I will follow it up once it's been submitted."

"Thankyou Sir. I must go" he saluted the Sergeant before hurrying out the door.

Jack's mind was so confused but also furious. All he could think about was Rhea, so he pushed everything from his mind trying to think about what to do next.

He walked down the stairs of the Mountie building and ran straight in to Tabby.

"Jack!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Jack was so angry he barely realised who she was.

"Tabby. How is your mother?" he said, bordering on rudeness.

"Much better thank you. So why are you in town?" she said in a bubbly tone.

"I'm not. I'm leaving right now."

"That's a shame. Why don't you stay? We could have dinner while you're here."

"No, I need to get back to my daughter. She's really sick."

"The baby?"

"No Rhea. She has influenza. Sorry Tabby, but I have to go."

"Jack, wait!" she ran after him. "I was going to head back to Hope Valley. Perhaps I could come with you?"

"Sorry, but I rode here and I am going to send a telegram and then I will be riding hard to get home. I don't want to be slowed down. Izzy and Rhea need me. I can't waste any time. Bye Tabby."

He hurried away not thinking much more about her. He sent an urgent telegram to Abigail, knowing Katie would be able to get it to her immediately.

 **Abigail. I'm on my way home. Will be there tonight. Jack**

As he stepped back out of the mercantile though, Tabby was still there hovering.

Jack pretended he didn't see her as he hurried to the livery to get Sergeant.

As he came out of the stalls though, she was there. Jack glanced around but there weren't any other people around, making him feel uncomfortable instantly.

"Tabby, what are you doing here? I have to go" Jack said as he led Sergeant over to put his saddle back on. If he had realised he would only be in Cape Fullerton for a few hours, he wouldn't have bothered unsaddling Sergeant.

"Jack, I just saw you today and I need to tell you something."

"Okay … what?" he said as he finished putting Sergeant's harness back on and turned back to find her a lot closer to him than it was proper.

"I love you Jack. I always have."

"Tabby, I'm happily married with two daughters" Jack said flabbergasted.

"But maybe you could be happier with me. I know she trapped you" she said taking another step closer to him, her hand reaching out to touch his arm.

"You don't know anything. I have loved Izzy from almost the day I met her. I couldn't be happier than I am with her. Izzy and my daughters mean everything to me. I'm sorry but you would have known all of this if you knew me at all."

She dropped her arm. "You don't mean that."

"I do. Izzy is my soulmate. Look, I really need to go" he said turning to untie his horse. When he turned back though, Tabby was there her lips immediately pressing against his. Jack was stunned momentarily before he pushed her away from him.

"What are you doing? I told you no."

"Jack, I just wanted you to see …"

"No" he cut her off. "I have to get back to my daughter." Jack swung up onto his horse to get away from her and without looking back he galloped out of town towards home.

It wasn't until a few miles into his journey home that everything hit Jack. His judgment had been clouded by his concern for Rhea. But now as he had been riding, his thoughts drifted back to Tabby and how he was going to tell Izzy and then he realised. It couldn't have been a coincidence that Tabby was waiting outside the Mountie building when he was sent there with a hoax telegram. She had to have done it.

Jack already knew that she was likely the one who kidnapped Joey and threw the rattlesnakes into the classrooms. He still wasn't sure about the bear traps, because they weren't exactly a light thing to be carrying around town and not be noticed with.

The thing that didn't make sense was who had broken into the saw mill though. All of the events seemed to have been caused by the same motive and if Tammy was in Cape Fullerton, how would she have written the message inside the mill?

Jack kept riding, stopping only briefly to water his horse before continuing.

* * *

Elizabeth had a rough time at home after Jack left. Joey had been at school during the day and he ended up going to Abigail's that night to ensure he didn't get sick. Tess couldn't go too far from Elizabeth but after Faith came to check on Rhea at the end of the day, she insisted on taking Tess home with her.

"What if she's sick though? She could make Eli, you or Shane sick too" Elizabeth said worriedly.

"Yes, but she might not be sick and leaving her in the house with Rhea even for another few hours could make her sick. Let me take her Izzy. I can look after her overnight and feed her and then you only need to worry about Rhea."

The idea was tempting.

"I will bring her straight back if she looks like she's getting sick."

"Okay" Elizabeth relented. "Thank you, Faith."

They bundled Tess up in the pram and Faith walked back into town with her.

Elizabeth was exhausted from doing the warm baths around the clock. Charlotte was worried about Elizabeth but there wasn't much else they could do between them.

Rhea's fever finally broke in the early hours of the morning. Elizabeth was already starting to feel the chills but she tried to ignore them.

Elizabeth could hear Rhea calling out to her in the morning but she lay in bed, unable to move. She heard Charlotte's voice as she must have made her way into Rhea. Elizabeth heard Charlotte's voice later but she didn't have the strength to reply, the fatigue pulling her under.

Elizabeth drifted in and out of consciousness as the day went on. She felt cool washers on her forehead and neck, voices around her before the darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

Jack got into town in the late afternoon and rode straight for home. He hurriedly tied Sergeant to the post out the front of their house, before running up the stairs. The house was quiet. Rhea was sitting on the floor playing happily, with Julie beside her.

"Julie! How is she?" Julie turned around, a sad look on her face.

"Jack! You're back!"

Jack hurried to Rhea's side and she put her chubby hands out to him. Jack lifted her up, giving her a tight hug. He could feel the tears in his eyes. The tension in his body finally easing at seeing her well again.

"Oh baby, you scared me" he said as he held her. He glanced back at Julie who was staring at him sadly.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Jack suddenly realised how quiet the house was. "Where's Izzy and Tess?" he said as he looked around, expecting Elizabeth to appear out of one of the rooms.

"Jack" Julie's voice broke as she spoke. "It's Beth."

"What is?"

Julie stood up, taking Rhea off him. "She's really sick, Jack."

He instantly felt a pain in his chest when Julie broke the news to him. He moved toward their bedroom door and there she was, laying on their bed so very pale. His mother sat beside her, asleep in an armchair. Jack walked over to the side of the bed slowly, watching Elizabeth. Her breathing was shallow and strained, her skin a ghostly white and beads of sweat sat on her forehead.

Jack saw a cloth to the side of the bed. He rung it out in the water and wiped her forehead and she moaned in response. He put the cloth back and touched her forehead and he pulled his hand back like he had been burned. She was so hot.

"Jack" his mother said from behind him.

Jack spun around. "Ma. How bad is she?"

Charlotte stood up and checked her temperature again. "It's not good Jack. She's been unconscious all day. We've tried to keep her fluids up. We need to cool her down though."

"How?"

"We can try a sponge bath. I'll go get the water."

"Where's Tess?"

"Faith has her. She's fine."

Charlotte left the room and Jack sat down beside their bed, taking Elizabeth's hand in his.

"Izzy, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have taken care of that woman ages ago and now we're here because of me." He brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently.

Charlotte returned with a big bowl of water. Jack and Charlotte used damp cloths to try and bring Elizabeth's temperature down. Elizabeth groaned as they brought the cool cloths into contact with her skin. When Charlotte was satisfied that Elizabeth's temperature had dropped, they stopped.

Charlotte went to the other room to try and get some sleep. Jack leant over Elizabeth, brushing the hair off her face before he kissed her on the forehead and took up his position sitting by her side, holding her hand in his.

* * *

The next two days remained unchanged. Jack and Charlotte worked in shifts trying to get Elizabeth's temperature down and attempting to get some fluid into her. They managed to get a bit of water into her but nowhere near enough. Faith was concerned that her fever still hadn't broken on the third day.

"I've not seen it last this long. The longest I've seen is about 48 hours. I'm really worried but there's nothing we can do but just wait. It will either break or …" Jack saw the tears in Faith's eyes and knew exactly what the alternative was. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Faith. For everything" Jack said quietly.

Faith nodded, trying to stop the tears from falling.

As soon as she left though, Jack collapsed into the chair beside their bed and with his hand in Elizabeth's and his head on his arm he felt the tears falling and couldn't help it. He cried realising how close they were to losing her. The exhaustion and stress of the last four days overwhelmed him.

Jack closed his eyes, thinking about Rhea and Tess. They couldn't grow up without Elizabeth. They needed her just as much as he did.

He drifted off to sleep dreaming about himself with his daughters and it quickly turned into a nightmare when Elizabeth was no longer with them.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Chapter 4 of 4 … make sure you didn't miss Ch 72, 73, 74 before you read this one!**_

 **WARNING - RATED M - FOR ONE WORD :)**

(4/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 75**

 _ **Recap …**_

Jack closed his eyes, thinking about Rhea and Tess. They couldn't grow up without Elizabeth. They needed her just as much as he did.

He drifted off to sleep dreaming about himself with his daughters and it quickly turned into a nightmare when Elizabeth was no longer with them.

 _ **Continued …**_

Elizabeth stirred. She felt weird. Her muscles hurt and she felt weak. She opened her eyes and looked across to see Jack holding her hand, his head resting on his arm as he slept beside her. She tried to squeeze his hand struggling at first.

Finally, she saw him begin to move as he woke. He looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and he appeared exhausted. He leant back in his chair to stretch before he looked over at her. His eyes locked onto hers and he began to cry.

"Izzy? You're awake" he said through the tears as he leant over her, holding her face in his hands.

Elizabeth couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. She was very confused by the entire situation. Jack was supposed to be in Cape Fullerton.

Jack kissed her forehead before he looked back at her, probably seeing her puzzled expression.

"You've been unconscious for three days, Izzy. You had us all so worried. We didn't think you were going to make it."

"Jack …" was all she could say, the tiredness setting in again.

"Ssssh. It's okay. I'm here. Rhea, Tess and Joey are all fine. No one else has gotten sick, except for you."

"You …" she said trying to work out why he was there.

"I'm fine. No assignment. It's all done. I'm back to stay with you and the girls."

"Good" she said relaxing again.

"You need to drink water, sweetie." Jack took a glass off the side table and using a large spoon, he attempted to spoon some water into her mouth. She took a few mouthfuls but that was all she could manage. Her eyes fluttered closed again.

"Don't leave me, Izzy. I can't exist without you" was the last thing he whispered to her as she went back to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth's recovery was long and slow. She was able to feed Tess again after another two days with help from Jack. Elizabeth had lost a lot of strength from the fever and it took a full week until she could sit up in bed and eat a bowl of soup.

By the time Rhea's birthday had rolled around, Elizabeth was able to sit at the kitchen table for dinner with Jack, Joey, Abigail and Charlotte. Rhea had loved her doll and had played excitedly with her little wooden horse from Joey. She sat at the table on Jack's knee as they gathered for an early dinner.

They had originally been planning to have more guests but as it was Elizabeth only made it part way through dinner before the fatigue set in again. Jack helped her to their bedroom before returning to their guests.

"Jack, are you sure Izzy is okay? It's been two weeks now and she's still not herself" Charlotte said to him when he returned.

"Faith said it's normally about two weeks to recover from severe cases of influenza but because Elizabeth's fever was present for an extra day or so, Faith thinks it is reasonable that her body was damaged more than normal."

"Have you told her about Cape Fullerton yet?"

"No way. I was waiting for her to feel better first."

"Jack, you have to tell her. If Rosie calls on her, which I'm sure she will, she will find out from someone else. You really don't want that after last time do you?" Abigail asked him.

"No. I will just wait until the time is right."

"There will never be a right time. You should just tell her now while she's too weak to go chase down Tabby and wring her neck" Charlotte said with a laugh. "You know she would."

Jack didn't smile. He hadn't told his mother that Tabby had kissed him and he knew he had to tell Elizabeth but she was so weak, he didn't want to hurt her.

Jack waited another two days. He knew it was time when he woke up one morning to find that Elizabeth was already moving about the house, having fed Tess and was giving Rhea a bottle. There was pancake batter on the kitchen bench and Joey was busy at the stove heating the frypan.

"What have we here?"

"Pancakes!" Joey replied excitedly.

"You lot are in a good mood" he said as he leant down to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek before going to keep an eye on Joey. Turned out he was better at cooking pancakes than Jack was. Joey flicked the frying pan like a professional to flip the pancake.

"Wow, look at you Joey. You've been having cooking lessons off Abigail, haven't you?"

"Yes" he grinned at him.

Joey finished off the pancakes, putting them on three plates, with two small pancakes on a plate for Rhea too.

They had all just finished eating when there was a knock at the door. Joey ran to answer and found Robert at the door.

"You wanna come fishing?"

"Jack, can I go fishing with Robert?" he sung out.

"Yes, when you will be home?"

"I have a packed lunch for us from Ma" Robert said to him.

"After lunch."

"Okay, but take Tiger with you."

"Ok. Bye!"

They heard the door slam as he left.

Jack stood up to clear the table. Elizabeth stayed sitting with Rhea on her lap. Rhea still had part of a pancake in her hand and had jam all over her face as she proceeded to lick it off the pancake first.

Jack had noticed that Elizabeth was a lot quieter since she had been sick. At first, he thought it was just because she was tired but now he realised that she had changed.

"Is there something wrong, Izzy?" he asked her.

She glanced over at him and gave him a faint smile before shaking her head no.

"Done. Done" Rhea said as she waved her jammy hands in the air. Jack wiped her hands with a cloth before setting her on the ground. She crawled off in a hurry to get back to her doll. Elizabeth stood up following her, before taking a seat on the couch.

Jack finished cleaning up and just as he went to sit down beside her, Tess cried and she went off to feed her. Jack played with Rhea for a bit longer before he noticed Rhea's sleep cues. He made her a bottle before scooping her up in his arms and taking her into the nursery. After she had drunk her bottle and fallen asleep, he returned to find Elizabeth sitting quietly on the couch with Tess in the cradle as she rocked it gently.

"Izzy. I need to talk to you about something."

Elizabeth sat there expectantly. Jack sat close beside her. He put his hand on her thigh which she never minded before but as he sat there trying to think of how to bring up Cape Fullerton, he could see that she was uneasy. Jack removed his hand from her leg and held her hand instead.

"I need to tell you about Cape Fullerton."

She waited for him to continue.

"The telegram I received was a hoax. Someone falsified it, claiming to be from the Mounties. I was so angry that someone would do that when I should have been home with you and Rhea. As I was leaving the Mounties though, Tabby appeared. At first I thought it was just a coincidence but then she cornered me in the livery."

Elizabeth nodded, watching him, still silent.

"She told me that she loved me and that I should be with her. Then she kissed me."

This was where Jack was cringing, waiting for Elizabeth to get angry. Jack was surprised when she just sat there, barely registering his admission.

"I pushed her away and jumped on Sergeant and rode back here as fast as I could, but I just thought you should know."

"Okay" she said quietly with a small smile.

"Okay?" he asked in surprise.

"Okay" she said nodding.

Jack sat there for a bit trying to work out Elizabeth. He was bordering on being concerned and annoyed. Elizabeth didn't seem to even care that Tabby had kissed him. She should be going crazy and getting angry. He didn't want to admit it but he liked it when she got all riled up and jealous. Jack looked down at their hands puzzled. This wasn't his Izzy.

Elizabeth must have known what he was thinking because she stood up, walking away from him into their bedroom. He sat there for a moment before he stood up following her.

"I don't understand" he said as he entered their room.

Elizabeth turned around in surprise as he walked straight up to her, his hands slipping around her as he kissed her deeply. He hadn't kissed her like that for a while.

At first she seemed shocked but then, it was as if something came to life inside her and she was kissing him back. Her hands reached up for his face, pulling him closer, one arm wrapping around his neck. He pulled her hips closer to him, holding her tight, as his tongue slid along her lips. She pulled back, breathless staring up at him.

"What just happened, Izzy?"

"I have no idea. That was so weird" she said.

"You didn't seem like you."

"I know. It was like I was stuck in a cloud. I could see and hear everything but I couldn't make sense of it. Until you kissed me" she said with a smile.

"I'm glad I did that then" he said smiling. "But you heard what I said then?" he said more uncertainly.

Elizabeth's smile vanished and she pulled away from him suddenly.

"That bitch! I can't believe she tried to take you from me! And she kissed you!" Elizabeth moved straight toward the door.

Jack grabbed her elbow. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to go find her and tear her to shreds!" she said angrily.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "That's my girl!"

"What? What do you mean?" she said, glaring at him.

"You're back" he said, pulling her back to him and kissing her.

"But …" she said again before Jack cut her off, kissing her deeper.

"I need to …" Jack pressed against her, his tongue gliding into her mouth, running along the inside. She moaned into him forgetting what she had been saying as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

* * *

It was three weeks before Christmas and all the school children filed out of school excited for the weekend to begin.

Elizabeth was waiting with Tess, Rhea and Tiger. Rhea was standing beside her now. She tottered around steadier with every passing day. Now 14 months old, she was getting into more mischief now that she was walking and keeping Jack and Elizabeth on their toes.

Tess was in the pram, now 4 months old. She was more alert and the differences between her and Rhea were evident. Tess had striking bright blue eyes that everyone found fascinating. There wasn't a day that went by that Elizabeth wasn't told how beautiful Tess' eyes were. Elizabeth thought they were just as beautiful as Rhea's chocolate brown eyes but gratefully thanked each person for their compliments.

Joey rushed out of the church that held the older children. At 12 years old, he had begun to hit puberty and was struggling a bit with this new phase in his life. He and Jack had been known to have many quiet conversations on the back porch, just the two of them which Elizabeth was grateful for. He was a smart kid and with Elizabeth's help, he was excelling in most areas.

"Hi Izzy" he called out before he rushed over, patting Tiger eagerly before grabbing Rhea, picking her up. Rhea giggled as Joey twirled her around.

Elizabeth moved the pram toward home. Joey handed Elizabeth his lunch pail and he put Rhea onto his back like he did every day. Elizabeth put his lunch pail on the inside of the pram and they began to walk home. Elizabeth listened to Rhea giggling hysterically as they walked.

"What do you think we should get for Jack for Christmas?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should get him some chickens. He's always saying he wants to get more animals."

"Mmmm. I was thinking about something that we could wrap up."

"Like?"

"Maybe a checker board."

"I've never played checkers."

"Well you and Jack could play together."

"That's a good idea."

"Is there anything you really want for Christmas?"

"Not really. I'd like to get Rhea another toy though."

"You'd rather something for Rhea than for yourself?"

Joey shrugged at her. "She's your daughter. You should be spending your money on her, not me."

"Yes, but you're my brother and I have enough money to spend on both of you. So what do you think you would like?"

"They'd be too expensive."

"Tell me."

Joey sighed. "I'd really like some new winter gloves. The ones I have aren't very warm."

Elizabeth was horrified. She stopped and turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she exclaimed.

Joey was surprised by her reaction and all he did was shrug.

Elizabeth turned the pram toward town.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Jack" she said as she led all three children and Tiger into town.

She pulled the pram up out the front of the jail.

"Joey can you run in and see if Jack is there?"

Joey climbed the stairs, still with Rhea on his back. He opened the door and Rhea screamed "Daddy".

Jack appeared in view and saw Elizabeth waiting outside. He took Rhea from Joey and gave her a hug before carrying her back down toward Elizabeth. Joey hung back, thinking he was in trouble.

"Hi, sweetie" he said leaning in to kiss her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Joey just told me his gloves aren't warm enough. Can you take him into the mercantile and order him a new set of pants, a couple of sweaters, another winter jacket and anything else he might need, along with the gloves. Maybe some thicker socks or boots if his are too small. I feel horrible."

"Why?"

"He's been cold and he didn't want to tell me. Maybe get him a new set of nightclothes too. Ask him if he needs another blanket for his bed and just order whatever else he wants. Put it all on my account."

Elizabeth looked up to see Joey staring at her expectantly. "Have you got time to take him now?"

"Yes."

"Joey, come here" Elizabeth called out to him. "Stay with Jack and I will meet you both at home" she said before giving him a quick hug. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me what you need."

"It's just gloves. They don't matter."

"Joey, we have money to buy whatever you need. Gloves are not a want during winter, they are a need. You have to tell me when your shoes get too small or your sweater doesn't fit any more or your jacket isn't warm enough. Whatever it is, you need to tell me. Understand?"

"Yes, Izzy."

"Okay, see you both at home."

* * *

A week later, Joey thought it was Christmas. Jack picked up a big crate from the mercantile and brought it home. Jack put it on the floor next to the lounge and pulled the lid off. Jack pulled out jumpers and pants and everything Joey could possibly need. Joey stared at the contents in amazement. Lastly, Jack pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and handed them to him.

"Try them on."

Elizabeth watched as Joey carefully pulled one of the gloves on his hand. She could see they were a little long in the fingers but they seemed to fit okay.

"What do you think?" Jack asked.

"They feel nice."

"They are leather, so they should be nice and warm and waterproof too. Just like my Mountie gloves."

"They do look like your Mountie gloves!" he said happily. That seemed to sell him on them. He put the other one on and even went outside to test them out.

"Thank you Izzy! Thank you Jack!" he sung out happily when he came back inside.

"Your welcome, Joey" Elizabeth replied with a smile, happy that he wouldn't be feeling the cold again anytime soon.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Chapter 1 of 4 … We're on the home stretch!**_

(13/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 76**

It was six weeks after Christmas when Jack got the letter that he had been dreading for a while. He was being sent to Hamilton for training for a month.

As Jack read the letter, he realised it could have been worse. _Four weeks. That's not so bad. I can survive four weeks._

When he got home that night to find Rhea sitting on the floor playing with Joey, and Elizabeth sat on the couch with seven-month-old Tess in her arms, all of them laughing about something, Jack changed his mind. Four weeks away from his family would seem like forever.

After dinner, he told Elizabeth the news and he could see her disappointment instantly.

"It's only four weeks" he insisted.

"Maybe we should come with you. I can stay with my parents."

"You could but I probably won't see you much anyway. The training programs are normally quite rigorous."

"Will they be sending a replacement while you are gone?"

"Yes. I think Patrick O'Reilly has offered to come. Do you remember him?"

"Oh yes. Patrick was lovely when he helped us with the Charles situation."

"Well I insisted that someone needs to be here because of the issues we have been having here. Although things have gone quiet again for the time being."

"Sure but Tabby hasn't been here."

They had not mentioned that name in the house for some time. Jack just nodded not wanting to talk about her any more than that.

"You will be safe with Patrick here. I will stay until I can hand over to him. I don't need to leave for about two weeks."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had a problem of her own. Over the past few days, Jack would get up early to do his rounds but within minutes of him leaving, Elizabeth was awake. Her stomach would roll as she lay there, trying not to think about how sick she felt. As soon as she sat up though, she was running through the back door toward the outhouse, barely making it over the railing before her stomach contents were emptied everywhere.

On the third day Elizabeth stood in the kitchen shivering as she boiled the kettle to make a cup of tea. She nibbled on one of Abigail's dry biscuits. After that her stomach seemed to settle, she felt much better. She survived on tea and biscuits for the rest of the day and by dinner time, she was able to cook a casserole without feeling sick.

At first, Elizabeth was puzzled. She had felt so much better the night before. She would stick with the tea and biscuits and by lunchtime each day she was feeling better again.

On the fifth day, when Elizabeth woke up with exactly the same symptoms she knew something was up. Considering her symptoms had just arisen it would put her at about six weeks pregnant. She had never had any symptoms with Rhea and Tess so it was all new to her.

Jack was leaving in just over a week. She just had to keep it from him until he left for his training. Elizabeth knew he was worried enough leaving her, let alone if he knew she was pregnant again.

Elizabeth went to Abigail's and got a good supply of biscuits and some pastries for breakfast for the next few days. That way she was hoping Jack wouldn't cook eggs or bacon or anything else for that matter over the weekend. As it was, throwing up would be a dead giveaway.

When Elizabeth got home again, she put a few biscuits within reach in her bedside table, hoping that Jack wouldn't think it was strange if he heard her chewing before the sun had come up.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up before Jack and the wave of nausea was the worst that it had been. She quietly pulled the biscuits out of her drawer and after a few bites she could feel the nausea ebbing, although she still felt green. Jack remained asleep beside her.

Tess woke up early, beginning to whimper so Elizabeth took the opportunity to take her out to the kitchen. She boiled the kettle while she was feeding Tess and made herself a cup of tea. By the time Tess was done, Elizabeth's stomach was also settled, so she put Tess back into her crib and climbed back into bed. Elizabeth managed to hide her nausea for the rest of the week.

* * *

Jack had to leave for Hamilton on the Friday morning. In the early hours of Friday morning, he woke up with Elizabeth asleep on his chest, their naked limbs entwined. A whole month without her. He was going to miss her so much. He didn't want to say goodbye.

He ran his hand through her hair and noticed her shifting slowly, beginning to wake up.

"I'm going to miss you so much" he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him.

"I'm going to miss you too."

He ran his fingers across her back, feeling the goosebumps rise under his touch.

She pulled back from him, laying her head back on the pillow and he rolled onto his side looking down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she said unconvincingly.

Jack assumed it was because he was leaving.

"It will be okay. Four weeks will fly by."

"I hope so."

His hand ran along her skin, caressing her body. "You are so beautiful" he said looking down at her.

"You have to say that since you're stuck with me."

"No, I don't. I really don't know why you picked me. You could have had any man you wanted."

"I only want you" she said looking up at him.

He leant down to kiss her. Their kisses becoming more passionate at the thought of Jack's imminent departure. Her hands drifted into his hair, pulling and tugging at it.

All of a sudden she froze and with one swift movement she shoved him off her and flew out of the bed, grabbing her dressing gown as she ran out of the door. Jack still lay on the bed wondering what just happened.

He pulled himself up, pulling some clothes on and quickly followed her. He saw her outside in the freezing cold, heaving over the porch railing. Jack hurried to her side, resting his hand on her back. She jumped at his touch.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" she said, still leaning over the side trying to breath deeply.

* * *

Eventually she was able to stand up once the wave of nausea passed. Jack was still beside her, his arm around her.

"What was that about?" he asked her quietly as they walked back inside.

"Nothing. I'm fine" she said as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading back into their bedroom. "It usually passes" she said quickly before realising what she had just said.

"Usually? How long has this been going on for?"

"Just a few days." Elizabeth took a small sip of water. Her stomach seemed settled again. At least she hadn't brought anything up today.

Jack looked at her curiously. "How many days Izzy?"

Elizabeth climbed back into bed pulling the blankets around her to stop the shivering. She shrugged at him.

"How many?" he asked her more forcefully as he slid back into bed beside her leaning on his elbow beside her.

"Two weeks" she said as she watched his face fall.

"You've been sick like that for two weeks and you haven't told me! Why?"

"Because you're leaving today. I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry? Izzy you're sick! It's my job to look after you. You should have told me. Have you seen Faith?"

"No, there's no point."

Jack's fury was growing. "You didn't tell me and you didn't see Faith? Why?"

"Because I already know why I'm sick and there's nothing that can be done about it."

The fury in Jack's eyes switched back to concern. "Nothing can be done?" he asked quietly.

"No. Not until the baby is born anyway."

Jack looked at her puzzled. "Baby? What baby?"

Then his eyes went wide as he realised what she must mean.

"You're kidding?"

"No. About six weeks or so, I would guess."

Jack stared at her in disbelief. "You're serious?"

"Yeah" she said quietly.

"We're having another baby?"

"Mmmhmm."

Jack couldn't help himself. He kissed Elizabeth hard and she kissed him back, smiling.

"You are truly something, Izzy. You scared the hell out of me."

"So you're okay with it then?" she said as she ran her hand along his face.

"Am I okay? We're having another baby!" he said kissing her again and she laughed into him as his hands ran over her stomach.

* * *

After breakfast, where Jack watched Elizabeth like a hawk, he got his bag ready to leave. He had a talk with Joey about looking after his big sister, where Joey took the responsibility very seriously.

Jack spent some time playing with Rhea before he finished saddling up Sergeant and led him to the front of the house. Rhea stood holding Joey's hand and Elizabeth stood beside them with Tess who was now squirming in her arms.

Jack shook Joey's hand and gave him a hug. He kissed Rhea goodbye and gave her a long hug too.

"You be good baby girl." Rhea grinned back at him.

Jack kissed Tess goodbye before wrapping Elizabeth in a hug.

"Please look after yourself. Ask for help if you need it."

"I will" she said with a smile before Jack leant in to kiss her.

"I love you. I'll miss you."

"I love you too."

Jack kissed her again before climbing onto Sergeant. He waved again.

"Bye Dada" Rhea said clearly.

Jack smiled down at her before glancing back one more time at Elizabeth and mouthing "I love you" to her before riding away.

* * *

The next few weeks were hard. Elizabeth was still getting up during the night to feed Tess while the nausea seemed to be getting progressively worse. Rhea seemed to have more energy than normal and Joey clearly missed not having another male in the house.

Patrick O'Reilly had arrived in town before Jack left with his wife and two daughters. Elizabeth went to visit his wife Sara who was able to tell her about all the things going on in Hamilton. She told her about the new fashions and all the news of who was courting who. It was a welcome distraction from Elizabeth's symptoms.

Although they had decided not to say anything to anyone until Jack got back, one morning Elizabeth stepped into the café feeling positively green.

"Izzy, dear, are you okay?"

"Fine. Do you have any biscuits left?"

"Another few minutes and they will be fresh out of the oven."

Elizabeth groaned. She didn't think she was going to make it through a few minutes. Sure enough, she got a look at some eggs that Abigail was cooking on the stove and she flew out the back door leaving Abigail and Charlotte staring after her.

When she returned, there expressions told her that they had figured it out.

"Again?" was all Charlotte said.

"Yes." Elizabeth slumped in a chair and Abigail handed her a cup of tea. "This time is so much worse though. I've never been this sick and this one seems to be making up for the last two times."

Charlotte put her hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay. It should only last a few weeks. How long has it been?"

"Four."

"Well you must be close to the end of it" she said encouragingly.

Elizabeth looked up at her. "You're going to tell him off again, aren't you?" she said with a small smile.

"The second I see him" she said with a wink.

"Well, there's no excuse this time. At least Rhea will be two by then and Tess should be fourteen months old. That's not so bad."

Charlotte just nodded and Abigail smiled behind her, shaking her head.

At that moment, Julie swept into the kitchen.

"Morning, ladies. Oh, Beth you look terrible!"

"Thanks Julie." Elizabeth took a sip of tea, willing herself to feel better.

"No problem. You wouldn't believe what I just witnessed. Rosie just brought up her entire stomach contents in the middle of the street, the poor woman. She looked ghastly pale and I was talking to her about how I had the most terrible meal last night because I put extra lard in and it came out all oily and it smelt terrible and then Rosie went green and vomited right next to me and …"

Elizabeth tried to no end but that description and thinking of all the oil sent her bolting for the back door just as her bread from breakfast came flying back up her throat.

She heard Julie inside. "Was it something I said? What is wrong with these women?"

"You need to be a bit more careful with your descriptions around women of a particular situation."

"Situation? What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths as Abigail appeared beside her with a napkin. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Thank you."

"You're going to have to tell her."

"I know."

Elizabeth returned to the café and Julie stood there staring at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry you had to see that."

They all stood there quietly not saying anything.

"So Julie, I had something to tell you. We were going to wait until Jack got back but I've been so sick that it has been difficult to hide. We're expecting another baby in September or October."

Julie's eyes went wide before she turned to Abigail. "That's what you meant by a situation?"

"Yes."

"But that means Rosie …"

"Is probably pregnant too" Abigail said nodding.

Julie's mouth went into an 'o' as she glanced back at her sister. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise."

"It's not your fault. It's fine."

"Another baby? You're going to have your hands full."

"Lucky I have so many helpful hands around then" she said smiling at Abigail and Charlotte, who had now stolen Tess from her pram and was playing peek-a-boo with her and Rhea on the rug.


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Chapter 2 of 4 …**_

(13/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 77**

Jack rode back into town one Sunday afternoon to see the street a buzz. The Hope Valley Fete was on and the main street was full of people laughing and talking and vendors lining the sides. Jack saw Abigail with a stall of cakes out the front of the café and there was a clairvoyant, a few games, some stalls with artwork and other things for sale. There were streamers strung across the street and music playing by a band set up near the mayor's office.

Jack tied up Sergeant and went looking for his family. He said a quick hello to Abigail and found Joey shortly after.

"Jack!" Joey yelled, running toward him. Jack leant down and gave him a bug hug.

"Where's your sister?"

"She's down there." Joey pointed further along.

Jack caught a glimpse of his wife, standing talking to Rosie and Faith. She was wearing a white blouse and her powder blue skirt, her hair curling down her back. She looked just as beautiful as the first day he met her, but now she was his wife and mother of his two daughters. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

As he approached, Faith saw him first and reached out taking Rhea from Elizabeth before nodding in his direction. Elizabeth turned and seeing him for herself, she began running to him. She threw her arms around him and he hugged her tight.

"You're home?" she whispered in his ear, not letting go.

"Yes."

He pulled back, kissing her on the lips, not caring who was watching.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" she said, kissing him again quickly before taking him by the hand.

They walked back over to Rosie and Faith where Rhea had her arms outstretched for Jack.

"Dada."

"Hi, sweetie" he said taking her into his arms and she clung to his neck.

Patrick came over to welcome him home, as did Lee, Bill and Shane when they all saw him. Elizabeth got pulled away to help Isobel organise the children for their performance while Faith minded Tess.

* * *

When Lee had Jack on his own, he slapped him on the back.

"There's no doubt about you, man."

"What?"

"Don't what me. Everyone knows about Izzy. Again?"

Jack just laughed. "It was not intentional."

"Yes, well you wouldn't have heard yet but Rosie is due about the same time."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks" Lee said proudly. "I honestly can't believe I'm going to be a father. It's so surreal."

"Yeah and it remains that way until you hold the baby in your arms. The best feeling in the world."

"Well you would know" he said laughing. "I'd watch out for your mother though."

"Oh no. Really?"

"Yeah but it's probably too late to warn you."

"Why?"

"Jack Thornton!" he heard his mother's voice behind him.

Lee gave him sympathetic eyes before quickly departing. Jack turned to see his mother honed in on him.

"Hi Ma. It's nice to see you. How have you been?"

"Don't give me that!"

"Give you what? I haven't seen you in a month. What did I say?" he said, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what the problem is. Come with me" she said taking his arm and practically dragging him around the corner of the building.

When they were out of earshot, she started again.

"You need to be more careful."

"Ma, it's not like we have any control over things. It just happened."

"You are going to have ten kids before you know it."

"What is so wrong with that?"

"I just worry that you're not going to come back one day and Izzy will be left a widow with all of those children to care for."

"Not that that would happen but if it did, we have the money to care for them. She will be fine."

"I'm not talking about the money. I'm talking about her caring for all of those children on her own."

"Ma, its three children and her brother. I'm not planning on going anywhere. You can't push your fears onto us. Yes, Dad died on the job but it doesn't mean it will happen to me."

"No, but it could."

"Sure, but Izzy will deal with that if it happens. She loves children. We're not going to change the way we are with each other for something that may or may not ever happen. We decided that before. I appreciate where you're coming from but I'm not going to apologise for loving my wife."

Charlotte stood there staring at her son. He had grown into such a strong young man and she was proud of him. He was loyal to his wife and family and she wouldn't have expected anything less.

Jack put his arms around her, giving her a hug. "I know you just care, Ma, but it will be okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope you're right" she said, hugging him back.

* * *

After speaking with his mother, Jack went to try and find Elizabeth but was stopped by Patrick.

"Sorry, Jack. I know you want to get back to your family but I have something else I needed to tell you."

"Okay …"

"Tabby is back. She arrived yesterday coincidentally."

"And nothing happened while I was away?"

"It's been very quiet. There was a letter that was found on your porch a week ago by Abigail but she brought it straight to me without showing Elizabeth."

"What did it say?"

"It just warned that someone was still upset with Elizabeth stealing."

Jack groaned. "When is this going to end?"

"I'm not sure."

As the fete began to wind down in the early afternoon, the music began playing again and a few couples started dancing in the street and soon half of the town followed their example.

Jack walked up behind Elizabeth.

"Excuse me, Miss. May I have the pleasure?" he said as he held out his hand.

Elizabeth grinned at him, taking it as he led her toward the other couples. He held her hand in his and the other wrapped around her waist as they danced together closely. She stared into his eyes.

"I'm so glad that you're home. I've missed you so much."

"Have you still been sick?"

"Yes. It's been horrible."

"You look like you've lost weight. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Jack, you had to work. It's your job."

"I know. I just wish I had been here for you."

"You're here now. That's what counts" she said leaning in to kiss him. He kissed her back, hoping that no one was really watching them.

Elizabeth rested her head against his chest as they continued swaying to the music. Jack gripped her waist tightly as he looked up briefly. There in the crowd of people still milling around was Tabby, staring at them.

* * *

Abigail was working in the kitchen one morning, rushing backwards and forwards with plates of food and the coffee pot. As she passed a table with Jenny and Tabby sitting in it, she overheard part of their conversation.

"She's pregnant again? How many children does she need?"

"I don't know about need. They are very close together in age though. Clearly a lot of love in that house."

"Love?" she Tabby scoffed.

Abigail knew exactly who they were talking about. She came back out of the kitchen with a refilled coffee pot but the pair had already left, leaving their money on the table.

* * *

Elizabeth's nausea had finally receded after eight long exhausting weeks. Now she was feeling better though, she was hungry constantly and eating everything in sight.

"It has to be a boy" Elizabeth said to Abigail as they sat having tea together.

Jack had taken Joey and Rhea with him to go fishing. Elizabeth hadn't been so sure about him taking an eighteen-month-old fishing especially in the cooler weather but Jack assured her it would be fine. Thankfully the sun had come out and had graced them with a warmer day.

Charlotte had gone for a walk taking Tess in the pram, so Elizabeth had a rare hour or two to herself.

"Why do you think it's a boy?"

"The morning sickness and now the eating. I could eat a horse and I would still be hungry" she said as she devoured a scone.

"Perhaps you're just making up for the last few weeks. You had lost a lot of weight."

"Yes, Jack had been really worried when he came home from his training and saw me. Even Faith was concerned last week. Thankfully things have drastically improved."

"I am glad."

"So what else has been happening in town? I haven't been in for a few days."

"Not too much. There is a bit of gossip going around though."

"About?"

"I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

"Why?"

"It's about Tabby."

Elizabeth groaned. "What about her?"

"Well you knew she was in Cape Fullerton. Since she has come back though she has been asking a lot of strange questions so people have automatically assumed that she's pregnant."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"Pregnant? Did she get married in Cape Fullerton?"

"No, but she has been asking lots of questions about raising children and what they eat and how to care for them. Naturally people have assumed that she's expecting."

Elizabeth sat there, puzzled. "That just doesn't sound right. Something is going on."

"That's what I thought but I can't figure out what. On other news, I think Isobel and Kit might be close to getting engaged" Abigail said smiling.

Elizabeth welcomed the change in topic, although Tabby still remained on her mind.

Elizabeth was walking back down the street with Tess in the pram when Mickey called out to her.

"Beth!"

"Hi Mickey."

"Do you have time this week to come down to the mill for a meeting? Shouldn't take too long. I just want to run over some numbers with you."

"Yes, that's fine. I can come tomorrow if you like."

"Great. See you then" he said with a friendly wave.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth made her way to the café to leave Tess and Rhea while she went to the paper factory. Abigail was off doing Mayor duties though and Charlotte was running the café. Tess was asleep in her pram so Charlotte was happy to have Tess but she couldn't take Rhea as well.

"That's fine. Rhea can come with me. Thanks Charlotte."

Elizabeth walked down the road to the paper mill carrying Rhea on her hip.

"Mama. Look" Rhea said pointing at a bird.

"Yes, pretty bird."

"Mama. Look" Rhea said pointing at someone passing on a horse. "Dada."

"No, that's not Daddy just because he rides a horse."

They got closer to the paper mill and the noise of the machines filled the air. Elizabeth hadn't even thought about how Rhea would handle the noise. Sure enough as she got closer, Rhea flicked her head around trying to work out what the noise was.

They walked into the paper mill and Elizabeth was immediately greeted by Cat.

"Hi Elizabeth."

"Hi Cat" she yelled over the noise.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just have a quick meeting to go over some numbers."

"Would you like me to mind Rhea for you?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not. I haven't seen her in a month or two. Rhea, do you want a hug?"

Rhea held up her arms to Cat straight away and Cat grinned. Elizabeth handed her over.

"I won't be long. Come and grab me if there is a problem."

"Will do."

Elizabeth turned away to head toward the office. She caught Tabby's eye as she passed across the floor. Tabby had never seemed to be outwardly angry with Elizabeth and even now she just stood there staring. Elizabeth turned her gaze to the stairs that led up to Mickey's office that overlooked the floor. She hated these stairs. They were steep and narrow and she had always had to cling to the rail whenever she came up or down them.

Elizabeth knocked on the door before entering.

"Beth. Great. Shut the door and let me show you a few things."

Elizabeth did exactly that and the noise was only slightly lessened by the door being closed. Mickey offered her a seat before they began to go over a few things. About twenty minutes after they began there was another knock on the door and Jenny entered.

"Mr Hampton we've got a problem with one of the machines" she said.

Mickey stood up. "I won't be long Beth. Can you sit tight for ten minutes?"

"Sure. I will just keep looking over these" Elizabeth said as she glanced back at the papers in front of her.

Mickey disappeared out the door.

Elizabeth was sitting there reviewing the numbers when she smelled something. Smoke. She looked around the office, not seeing the source. She stood up and looked around more carefully. Then through the floor she saw a white puff of smoke curl upward. Elizabeth looked at it strangely. At that same moment, the machines all stopped humming and screams erupted from downstairs.

"FIRE!"

Elizabeth hurried to the door but already the smoke was heavy on the stairs and visibility was poor. Elizabeth shut the door again, before heading to the window that looked out toward the mountains. She looked through the solid glass pane. There was a roof that angled from underneath the window down to the next level which was still some distance from the ground. That was the only way she was going to be able to go. She looked around to find something to break the window.

* * *

Jack was in the main street when he heard people screaming. Women came running into town.

"FIRE! The paper factory is on fire."

Jack set off into a sprint straight toward the building. Mickey was already on the street, hooking the water pump up to a hose with the help of a few other men that must have been nearby.

The women were piling out of the factory and huddling across the street. He glanced over and saw Rhea in Cat's arms. Jack glanced around again but Elizabeth was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Izzy?" he yelled to Cat.

"She was with Mickey. I haven't seen her."

Jack ran to Mickey.

"Where's Izzy?" he yelled over the top of the voices.

Mickey looked up. "She's not out here?"

"No. Where was she?"

"In the office."

Jack turned toward the building, running toward the entrance. One glance inside and Jack knew he couldn't make it to the office. The stairs were all but gone.

He ran back out and around the side to see the fire was already spewing out of the office windows. Jack's heart dropped. Then he saw some material dangling over the edge of the roof further along.

"Izzy!" he yelled.

Jack saw a hand grip the edge of the roof and her face peered over.

"Jack. I need help. I can't get down" Elizabeth said.

Jack ran off to find a ladder.

"Cat do you know where a ladder is?" he yelled.

Cat racked her brains. "Yes!" she said handing Rhea to one of the other women and hurrying after Jack.

They found a ladder and Jack ran back to Elizabeth and leant it up against the roof. Cat held it while Jack climbed up and eased Elizabeth off the roof. She was covered in ash and dirt and she had tears in her dress and a big gash down her arm that was bleeding.

As soon as she got back onto the ground, Jack pulled her to him.

"You scared me half to death! I didn't think you made it."

"I'm fine, Jack."

"Look at your arm. We'll need to find Faith."

They made their way back around the building, where Mickey and the other men had the water pumping into the building via the hose. After putting a tourniquet on Elizabeth's arm, Jack hurried off to help put the fire out.

* * *

Elizabeth looked up at the factory that she and Mickey had worked so hard on building.

"This is terrible. How could a fire start?" she said turning to Cat.

"I don't know. It was so strange. It seemed to start in the back corner near the supply room."

Elizabeth shook her head. That didn't make any sense. They had been so careful with everything in the planning stages to make sure there was no threat of fire.

Elizabeth turned back to Cat. "Who has Rhea?" she asked.

Cat turned back to the crowd. "I handed her to Florence."

Elizabeth walked toward Florence, but Rhea wasn't there.

"Florence, were you holding Rhea?"

"Um no, Molly had her."

Elizabeth glanced at Molly, who clearly was not holding Rhea. Elizabeth looked around, now becoming frantic, but Rhea was nowhere to be seen. She began asking but most of the women had seen her but wasn't sure who held her.

"Are you talking about the little girl? A woman was carrying her back toward town" one of the new workers said.

Elizabeth broke into a run toward the café. Maybe someone took her back to Charlotte when she saw what was going on. Elizabeth burst into the café.

"Is Rhea here?"

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked, concerned at Elizabeth's appearance.

"I'm fine. Have you seen Rhea? She's missing."

"No. Not since you were here. What's going on?"

Elizabeth tore out of the café and was running down the street, stopping everyone that she saw. No one had seen Rhea. She was gone.

* * *

They got the fire out at the mill. It was still smouldering but they had prevented any further damage to the machines. Mickey was concerned but at least there had been no fatalities.

Jack walked back up to the main street and went to the café, assuming Elizabeth would be there. He hadn't seen her since he had helped her off the roof.

"Did you find her?" Charlotte greeted her with a screaming Tess in her arms.

"Who?"

"Rhea."

"What?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Rhea's missing. Elizabeth has been out searching for her. Tess needs to be fed though. I can feed her some milk."

"Yes, do that" Jack said as he ran back out onto the street. It was only then that he noticed Elizabeth surrounded by people.

Jack hurried over to her.

"Jack! She's gone!" she yelled over to him, breaking through the crowd, tears running down her face.

"Calm down. We'll find her. She can't just disappear."

"We've been looking for her for an hour. She is not here."

Jack held her tight and saw Abigail watching.

"Izzy, go with Abigail. Tess needs to be fed. I will find her, okay?" he said as he kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth nodded and allowed Abigail to lead her away.

"Jack!" Shane came running across the street with an older woman behind him.

"My mother arrived on the stage this afternoon. She saw a woman getting on the stage when she got off. She was carrying a little girl with curly dark brown hair wearing a pink dress. It matches the description of Rhea."

"What time was that?" Jack asked.

"Just after the fire broke out. 1 pm stage."

"Where was it heading?"

"Toward Buxton?" Shane asked his mother, who nodded.

"What did the woman look like?"

"Slim, blonde hair tied up, fairly plain" Shane's mother answered.

Jack thought about it for a moment. The fire had almost killed Elizabeth and now his daughter was missing. He knew exactly who fitted that description. Tabby.


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Chapter 3 of 4 …**_

(13/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 78**

Jack walked into the café slowly and everyone's turned to see what he had to say. There was only one face he was looking for and he could see it buried in her hands. Jack walked towards Elizabeth and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her arms.

"Izzy. Tabby took her" he said quietly although he knew everyone there heard him.

"What? Where to?" she said looking up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"I don't know. I've telegrammed all the nearby Mounties and I'm sending posters out first thing tomorrow. I'm going to try and follow."

"Jack. What do I do?" she said, her voice breaking and he could sense her heartbreak as the tears welled in her eyes again.

"You just look after Tess and Joey. I will find Rhea" he said as he leant in and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Jack left first thing the next morning. He received a telegram before he left indicating that there had been a few sightings of her in Hamilton but by the time Jack got there, the pair had disappeared.

Jack went to Mountie Headquarters and met Sergeant White.

"Constable. We heard about your daughter."

"Has there been any word?"

"No. We've had eyes on Henry Kensington as well, just in case, but he has had no visitors of interest."

"I don't know what to do. If I can't look after my own daughter, I can't do my job."

"We have everyone out looking for her. We've put the posters up at train stations and at places of interest. If she's here, we will find her."

"She's only just one and a half years old. She can barely talk. No one can even question her if they do see her."

"We have her picture and it appears to be a good representation."

Jack had drawn the picture that he had sent before he left Hope Valley.

"It's been four days since she went missing. Do you have any leads that I can follow up on?"

The Sergeant nodded and led him into an office.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small quarry town of Smithtown, Tom Thornton was sitting waiting for the train to come in with a delivery. He had been working at the quarry for over a year now. The work was hard but rewarding, since he received a promotion after just six months and now managed the equipment and recruitment aspects instead. He hadn't set foot inside the quarry since.

As the train pulled in and Tom waited for his crates to be unloaded, he noticed a woman get off the train with a small girl. The little girl looked nothing like the woman and she was crying for her mother. The woman didn't seem to care too much as she held the little girl's hand, dragging her after her. At one point the little girl stubbornly threw herself on the ground.

"Mama" she screamed.

The woman bent down to pick her up and the little girl threw her hands towards a random woman and kept screaming. The little girl's behaviour seemed odd, but she was clearly not with her mother. The woman carried her away.

"Tom!"

Tom turned his attention back to the crate delivery and forgot all about the little girl.

* * *

Elizabeth had been waiting around for news but they had received nothing. There were no leads at all. She had received the odd telegram from Jack but all it said was "No News". Since he was in Hamilton, William Thatcher had tried to help as well by passing on Rhea's details to his contacts at the shipping ports but nothing had come from that avenue.

Jack had been searching the city by day and night trying to find anything. He was convinced that Tabby had moved on but he had no idea where. Out of desperation, he returned to Cape Fullerton to find her mother and the remainder of her family.

When Jack told them about Tabby kidnapping a small child, they didn't believe him.

"She's married and expecting a child of her own. Why would she kidnap someone else's?"

"Married? When did she get married?"

Tabby's younger sister looked at her mother. "Maybe a year ago."

"To who? What's her husband's name?"

"Jack."

"Jack who?"

"I'm not sure. I don't believe she mentioned his surname" she said looking in her mother's direction, who also shook her head.

"So you've never met him?"

"No. He lives in Hope Valley though. You must know him Constable Thornton?"

"I'm the only Jack in Hope Valley and I have been married to my wife Elizabeth for going on three years."

"You think she lied to us?"

"Yes. She has a tendency to do that. But you don't have any relatives anywhere else outside Cape Fullerton?"

"No."

"Thank you for your help. If you hear from her, please let me know immediately. My daughter is eighteen months old. She's a baby. She needs her mother. Please."

"Yes Constable. I promise I will let you know" Tabby's mother said sincerely.

* * *

A few weeks later, Tom kept seeing the little girl and the woman around town. He noticed that the little girl never smiled. He got the feeling that something was not right with her. All Tom could think was that maybe she was adopted or staying with her female relative. That would make sense.

One day, Tom saw them sitting on a bench outside the mercantile. He decided to say hello.

"Hi there. You new in town?" Tom asked the woman.

"Yes."

"Where have you come from?"

"Hamilton" the woman replied politely enough but her manner was abrupt.

"And who's this?" Tom asked as he crouched down to the height of the little girl.

"My daughter, Lacey."

"Hi Lacey."

The little girl didn't look at him at first. She was holding onto the woman's arm and looking down at her dress but then her green eyes lifted to find his. Tom couldn't help but think she looked so familiar.

"She is beautiful. How old is she?" Tom asked the woman.

"Two" the woman answered abruptly.

"She looks small for two" Tom said.

The woman glared at him before shrugging. Realising he had probably overstepped his mark, Tom backed off.

"Okay, nice to meet you. Bye Lacey" he said with a wave but the little girl didn't pay any attention to him. He walked away and turned back for just a moment as the little girl looked up again with her big, sad green eyes.

* * *

Abigail walked in to the mercantile just as Katie got off the telegram machine.

"Just in time Abigail. You just received word from Jack" she said with a sad face.

Abigail took the slip of paper that she offered and read the words before she began to cry.

 **Abigail. She's gone. No trace. Tell Izzy I will keep looking. Jack**

"Oh no."

Abigail looked up at Katie who also had tears in her eyes. Abigail walked slowly out of the mercantile and down the road toward the Thornton home.

When she reached the porch steps, she took a breath before walking up and knocking on the door.

Elizabeth answered. Abigail was so worried about her. She had gotten so thin in the last few weeks and she was deathly pale.

"Izzy, how about you sit down? I got a telegram from Jack."

"It's bad news isn't it?"

Abigail ushered her inside to the couch. "It's not good but it's not bad" she said as she handed Elizabeth the telegram.

Abigail watched as a fresh lot of tears fell down her cheeks. Abigail pulled her in for a hug and felt her own tears welling in her eyes again.

"It's been weeks. I want my daughter back" she sobbed into Abigail's shoulder. Abigail hugged her young friend for a long time before the sounds of Tess broke them from their trance.

"How about I make you something to eat while you feed Tess?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You will run out of milk if you don't eat and drink. You need to look after Tess and the baby too, not just yourself."

Elizabeth relented as she went and reached for Tess and took her away to the nursery to feed her.

Abigail made a quick soup and by the time Elizabeth returned she was just finishing off. She forced Elizabeth to sit and eat while she rocked Tess and tried to get her to settle.

"It isn't fair, Abigail. I feel like my family has been torn apart."

"Izzy, I'm really worried about you. I'm taking you to see Faith."

"Abigail, I'm fine."

"Well you will go and see her or I will bring her here" Abigail said sternly.

Elizabeth frowned at her but relented. "Fine."

"I will put Tess in the pram. You go and get ready. We can pick Joey up from school on the way home."

"He's been walking home with Robert the last few weeks. Joey feels as lost without Rhea as anyone. They are so close."

Abigail finished putting Tess in the pram and wheeled it outside and down the stairs. Elizabeth followed her reluctantly. She had barely even walked out of the house in the last few weeks. They walked into town and Elizabeth got a lot of sympathetic looks although no one approached her.

Abigail delivered Elizabeth to Faith.

"I'm really worried about the baby, Izzy" Faith said after looking over her. "Based on the measurements we were doing for your pregnancy with Tess, you should be over four months but your size is tracking closer to three. You have to start eating more, preferably foods high in fat."

"What's the point? How can I have another baby when I can't even look after the child I have" she said sadly.

"Nonsense, Izzy" Abigail said. "You and Jack are wonderful parents and Rhea's disappearance was no one's fault. It doesn't indicate that you were a bad mother."

"Yes, it does. I shouldn't have been working. I should have been home looking after her and none of this would have happened."

"Tabby could have just as easily stolen her from her crib while you were sleeping. If she wanted to, she would have found a way."

"I just feel so lost" she said, tears in her eyes.

"You're stronger than this Izzy." Faith put her hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth nodded. "You're right" she said as she sat up straighter squaring her shoulders. "I have to go pick up Joey from school. Thank you Faith."

Elizabeth stood and let with Abigail. "Why don't you go get Joey and I will get some dinner ready for you? You can eat with Charlotte and I before you go."

"Okay. Thanks Abigail." Elizabeth gave Abigail a hug before heading toward the school house.

* * *

Tom got home late one night from the quarry to find a letter waiting on his front porch. Someone must have dropped it off for him. He picked it up and saw that the handwriting matched his Ma's. It made him smile as he tore open the envelope.

When he began to read his face fell. Jack's daughter had been kidnapped four weeks ago. Tom read further where his mother explained that Jack had left to track her down but she had all but vanished into thin air. Elizabeth was struggling to cope and the whole town was rattled by the disappearance of such a small child.

Tom ran into his bedroom and opened the box that sat in his drawer which held all of the letters from his mother and brother. He rummaged through until he found the one from Jack that he had been looking for. Jack had written to tell him about the safe arrival of his new daughter Rhea. The date indicated that Rhea was 18 months old. The little girl from town was about that age and her green eyes still remained stamped in his mind.

The next day, Tom went into town with the sole purpose of finding the woman. He looked continuously for the next few days, asking in the stores and at the mercantile to see if anyone had seen the woman with the beautiful little girl with the green eyes and the brown curly hair. No one had seen them.

* * *

After no leads in Hamilton or Cape Fullerton, Jack decided to head home briefly before taking off again. He was dreading seeing Elizabeth in one way but he had to see her again. They had been apart for over five weeks and he had missed her terribly. The only reason that Jack didn't want to go home was because he was returning without their daughter.

He alighted from the stage to find Lee waiting. Jack just shook his head, the emotion in his eyes telling Lee all he needed to know.

"How's Izzy?"

"Not good. Devastated. As is everyone in the town."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. All the kids are getting locked up. You don't see any of them playing in the street any more. All the women are nervous and anxious. It's horrible."

Jack shook his head. "I just wish I had a lead but I have nothing. She's vanished Lee. What if we never see her again?" Tears welled in his eyes. "She's my baby. I'm supposed to protect her and she disappeared right underneath my nose."

"Not just you. She disappeared with the entire town watching. Everyone is blaming themselves. Abigail, Charlotte, Mickey, Cat, Florence, Molly and Beth."

"Did Bill and Shane finish investigating the cause of the fire?"

Lee sighed. "Yes. It was deliberately lit. They also arrested Jenny as an accomplice. Apparently she helped set the fire and was responsible for the break in at the mill months ago."

"What? Why?"

"Tabby blackmailed her over something. She wouldn't say what. She was moved to Cape Fullerton to await trial but they can't do that until they find Tabby."

Jack thanked Lee and made his way home. He paused outside the door, taking his hat off before opening it.

As soon as he entered, Elizabeth came around the corner from the kitchen. She looked pale with dark circles under her eyes. As soon as she saw him though, her hand went to her chest.

"Oh no Jack" she said as the tears filled her eyes.

He rushed forward, putting his arms around her as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as they stood there crying together. "Izzy, she's alive. If I have to ride from town to town I will, but I had to see you first."


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **Chapter 4 of 4 … Don't miss Ch 76, 77 and 78 before you read this one!**_

(13/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 79**

That night, Jack watched as Elizabeth barely ate anything at dinner. Joey sat there quiet as a mouse and Jack couldn't find anything to say. The few things he said to try and start a conversation ended up with barely a few words from either Elizabeth or Joey so Jack gave up. He helped clear the dishes and then took Joey outside for a walk. Tiger followed Joey, close to his side.

"Are you doing alright Joey?"

"I'm fine. Will Rhea be okay?"

"I think so. There is no reason why they should hurt her. I just have to find her."

"Are you leaving again?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. I've been worried about you, Tess and Izzy."

"You don't need to worry about me. I've tried to look after Tess as much as possible. Izzy has been sick though."

"Sick?"

"Yes, she won't eat enough. I overheard Abigail saying to Grandma Charlotte that they're worried about the baby. I've been making pancakes for breakfast every morning but she barely touches them."

Jack put his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Thank you, Joey. I'm so glad you're here. You're so good to your sister."

"Well, you and Izzy have been good to me. You could have made me go to Hamilton but you let me stay with you. This is the only way that I can thank the both of you."

"You're doing a great job."

Jack talked to him about a few other things including school and his friends before they made it back home.

Joey made his way to his room to finish off his homework and go to bed. Jack checked on Elizabeth who appeared to be trying to feed Tess who was screaming in her arms.

"Here. I will take her."

"You can't feed her Jack."

"No, but I can calm her down and then I will give her back to you. Why don't you go have a cup of tea and relax?"

"I can't relax, Jack" she said with a hint of anger.

"Well you need to try otherwise you won't be able to feed Tess. Go have a cup of tea" he ordered her and she handed Tess over and left the room in a huff.

Jack knew she was upset and anxious about Rhea. He had never seen her appear so vulnerable though. The entire time he knew her before and once they were courting, Elizabeth always seemed strong and resilient. This was a different side of her that he didn't quite know how to handle.

Tess calmed down in his arms and she began sucking his finger. Jack walked back out to the kitchen to find Elizabeth crying over the stove, waiting for the kettle to boil.

Jack felt terrible for being so short with her.

"Do you want to try again?"

"I can't."

"Okay."

He went to the icebox and pulled out some milk. He poured some into a glass and tried spoon feeding Tess. She greedily drank from the spoon, her fingers grabbing at it each time he approached her mouth with it. After she drank the whole glass full, Jack settled her in her crib and she quickly went to sleep. Jack watched her in her sleep. Even in three weeks, he had noticed such a difference in Tess too. She had gotten bigger and was much more interactive but she too seemed changed since before Rhea went missing. Jack wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not.

He returned to the kitchen. Elizabeth had her head in her hands, a full cup of tea sitting in front of her.

Jack stood behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak to you like that before."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. Come here." Jack took her hand, pulling her to her feet. He put his arms around her, holding her tight to him.

"I feel so lost, Jack. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. What if we don't find her and this is it?"

Jack pulled back, looking down at her.

"You can't think like that Izzy. We will find her. If for some reason we don't, and that is a big IF, we still have each other, Joey, Tess and the new baby. But we will only have that if you look after yourself and that baby, Izzy. I can't lose you too because of complications. Can you please just focus on that?"

"I'll try."

Jack leant in to kiss her on the forehead.

"I was supposed to leave tomorrow but I'm going to spend one more day here with you, Joey and Tess. Then I'm going to go find our baby girl."

Elizabeth didn't argue with him which made him think she needed him here as much as he expected.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. I haven't been sleeping much without you beside me."

"Me too."

Jack took her hand and once they were ready for bed, he slid under the covers and curled up beside her, his hand resting over her slightly round stomach.

"I love you, Izzy. We'll be okay" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

Tom finally caught a glimpse of the little girl with the woman. He hurried down the street after them before they disappeared out of sight.

"Hello again" Tom called out to the woman in as friendly voice as he could muster.

"Hello."

"How have you settled into town?"

"Alright" the woman said cautiously.

Tom knelt down to the little girl's eye level.

"Hi there" he said before looking back at the woman. "What's her name again?"

"Lacey."

"Hi Lacey. I have a niece about your age" he said cheerfully.

The little girl didn't pay him any attention. She looked over her shoulder at a horse going past.

"Dada" she said pointing at the Mountie and his horse that had just ridden past.

Well if that wasn't a sign, Tom didn't know what else would be.

Tom looked at the woman. "Her father is a Mountie?"

The woman looked at him in surprise. "Um …"

Before she could answer, Tom spoke to the girl again. "Rhea?"

The little girl looked straight at him and smiled. Tom immediately picked her up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the woman said in surprise.

"We're going to the jail to see the sheriff."

"Why? Put my daughter down!" She tried to snatch her from him. Tom avoided her.

"Prove to me that she's your daughter and I will."

"How?"

"Exactly. You shouldn't have anything to hide. Let's go."

Tom carried Rhea but as he got closer to the jail he realised the woman wasn't following and she had vanished. Tom didn't really care. He had what he was after.

He walked up the steps to the jail and opened the door. The Constable who had just ridden past was standing near the door.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Tom. Who's this?"

"I believe she was kidnapped. I think she's my niece."

"Really?" Sam said surprised.

"Yeah. Have you seen anything about Rhea Thornton?"

"Let's have a look" he said turning to the pile of missing persons posters. He shuffled through and third from the top, there was an identical drawing of the girl in his arms. "Here it is. It does look like the same girl. Who had her?"

"A woman that's been in town for the last month. I can point her out."

"Ok. Brian watch this little girl" he said turning to the other Constable. Tom placed her down on a nearby chair. "Do not let her leave with anyone!"

"Got it!" Brian said, coming to pick up Rhea.

Tom and Sam ran off to find the woman.

"Where does she live?"

"I'm not sure but she knew she was in trouble. I'd say she will be trying to escape from town so I think we should check the station."

"Good idea."

They ran to the station just as the train was about to leave. Sam spoke to the driver and Tom quickly ran through the carriages. He had almost given up hope until he opened the door to the last carriage and saw the woman sitting staring out the window oblivious to what was going on.

"You're coming with me, Miss" he said to her.

The woman turned, pulled out of her reverie. "I don't think so" she said.

Tom hauled her off her seat, grabbing her arm firmly. "Grab your bag. This train will be leaving without you. The Constable is waiting on the platform."

The woman stood in front of him doing nothing, so Tom pulled her straight off the train.

"Got her!" he called to Sam.

Sam came running from the front of the train.

"Let's go" Sam said, taking her arm. The woman reluctantly walked between them.

Tom walked with them back to the jail. Once she had been placed in a cell, Tom turned back to Rhea who had fallen asleep in Constable Brian's arms.

Tom laughed at them. Brian was a big, burly man and Rhea was tiny in his arms.

"She just curled up in my arms and went straight to sleep" he said with a small shrug.

"You are wearing your red serge. You would have reminded her of her father. He's a Mountie."

Sam turned to the woman. "You kidnapped a Mountie's daughter? What were you thinking?"

The woman turned to look away from them, not saying a word.

"I need to go send a telegram to Jack" Tom said, glancing back at Rhea.

"She's okay here. Go send your telegram and then come back and get her" Brian said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can only imagine what she's been through away from her parents. You will probably need to get her some clothes or something too. It doesn't look like she has anything."

Tom nodded his head and rushed out the door toward the mercantile.

* * *

Abigail was in the street when Katie flew out of the Mercantile almost crashing into her.

"They found Rhea!"

"I'll take it" Abigail said and with the telegram in hand she ran down the road to the Thornton's.

"Jack!" she screamed as she got closer to their home.

A moment later, Jack flew out the door and down the path toward her.

"They found her!" Abigail yelled to him right before he reached her.

Jack grabbed the telegram from her, reading it quickly. Elizabeth emerged from the house with Joey beside her.

Jack turned back to them. "Tom found her!" he said as he ran back up the steps and he threw his arms around Elizabeth.

"I have to go" he whispered before kissing her cheek and pulling away.

"I want to come with you" she said clinging to his arm.

"You can't Izzy. I'm going on horseback. You can't ride in your condition."

"She's my daughter too. I want to see her" she said angrily.

"I can get there and back quicker without you. You need to stay with Joey and Tess and look after yourself. You know what Faith told you?"

Elizabeth nodded at him reluctantly.

Jack ran into the house to grab his jacket and hat and a bit of food off the table before he was running out to Sergeant who was already saddled out the front, ready to go.

"Joey, her horse!" Elizabeth said turning to him and Joey ran back into the house and returned with Rhea's little wooden horse.

Jack handed the telegram back to Abigail. "Can you let him know that I'm on my way? It will take me about three days to get there I would say."

Abigail nodded.

Jack ran back to Joey and Elizabeth. He gave Joey a quick pat on the back and Joey handed him the small horse. Jack took it before hugging Elizabeth again.

"I love you" he said kissing her quickly before mounting Sergeant and galloping away.

Elizabeth, Joey and Abigail stood there staring after him.

"Are you okay?" Abigail asked, coming toward Elizabeth.

"They really found her? She's okay?"

"Yes, here" Abigail said showing her the telegram.

 **CONST. JACK THORNTON. I HAVE RHEA – ALIVE AND WELL IN SMITHTOWN. KIDNAPPER ARRESTED. TOM.**

"I can't believe it. I was beginning to fear the worst."

"Izzy, how about we go sit down? You don't look very well."

"Okay" Elizabeth relented as Abigail led her back inside and Joey followed.

* * *

Tom went back to the jail and picked up Rhea from Constable Brian. She had still been fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

Tom took her from him and as she stirred she began to cry.

"Dada" she began to wail, grasping for Brian. It was heartbreaking to watch.

"Tom, take my jacket" Brian said as he undid it and put it down on the desk for Tom. They juggled Rhea between them, Tom slipped the jacket on and Rhea went back to him this time without getting upset further.

"Thanks, Brian."

Tom carried Rhea back to his place. "Your Daddy is coming Rhea. He will be here soon."

"Dada?"

"Yeah. I thought you looked familiar. Sorry I didn't help you sooner, sweetie."

* * *

Jack rode hard and arrived early on the third morning after he received the telegram. He was waiting at the jail when the Constable arrived for the day.

"I'm Constable Jack Thornton. Do you know where my daughter is?"

"Constable Brian Savill. Tom's your brother?"

"Yes."

"I'll take you to him. His place is just around the corner."

"Thanks."

Brian led him down the road. "You have a beautiful little girl, Jack. I'm so sorry for what she has been through. How long has she been missing for?"

"Six weeks" Jack said, his voice cracking.

Brian reached out, patting him on the shoulder. "She's fine. His place is just there." Brian pointed to a unit up a flight of stairs.

Jack bounded up them, knocking on the door.

It opened revealing Tom.

"Tom! Where is she?"

"Dada!" he could hear her screaming before she toddled into view.

Jack scooped her up, holding her so tight. "Baby, are you okay?"

"She's okay Jack" Tom said from behind him. "She's been so sad though."

"Thank you, Tom. I can't tell you ..." the tears were in his eyes as he looked over Rhea's shoulder. Jack didn't think he could ever let go of her again.

"Sorry, I didn't work it out sooner."

"No. You figured it out. Izzy is just beside herself. I have to send her a telegram."

"I'll do it. Stay here. What do you want to say?"

"Just tell her I have her."

Tom hurried off down the street. Jack pulled back from Rhea, running his hand over her face.

"I can't believe we found you."

"Mama?" she asked pointing to the door, her green eyes watching him intently.

"She's not here. Mama's at home. She's missed you so much. We all have" he said hugging her again.

* * *

When Tom returned, the three of them went to the jail.

"They arrested the woman."

"Tabby."

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's been causing havoc in town."

When they reached the jail, Jack spoke to Brian outside for a few minutes telling him about the case he was building against Tabby. He then handed Rhea to Tom while he went to speak to Tabby. This was going to be one of the most difficult things he had to do.

Brian opened the jail cell for him.

"Tabby. Are you okay?" he said forcing himself to sound genuine.

"Jack!" she said excitedly. "You found me!"

"I did."

She rushed forward to try and hug him and Jack stood still trying not to react against her.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She didn't make it" he said quietly. "The fire …" he trailed off.

Jack studied her features. There was no remorse at his admission, if anything she seemed happy.

"We can finally be together" he added. "How many times did you try and get rid of her?"

Tabby was listening to him intently as a smile spread across her face.

"Quite a few. She's a hard woman to kill."

"You shouldn't have brought Joey into it though. He is just a boy."

"He was a means to an end. You would have been happy if she hadn't made it."

"Sure" he said, the anger boiling up inside him. He tried to remain calm. "And where did you find two rattlesnakes? You are amazing!" He did his best to flatter her.

"A man passing through town had them for sale."

"Wow, you are quite something. How did you carry the animal traps? You must be so strong."

"I know." She grinned at him. "They were difficult, especially since I moved them at night."

"No one helped you."

"No. I did it on my own."

"What about Jenny? You know she was caught for helping you?"

"Yes, well I did what I had to. Shane and Bill were on my trail so she helped remove me as a suspect."

"But why did she do it? Why would she help …" Jack struggled but forced the words out of his mouth, "… us be together?"

"She was sleeping with John Pierce" she said with a wave of her hand.

"He's married with four children" Jack said in surprise. The man was a bit rough. Jack wasn't exactly surprised at him sleeping around, more the fact that he could find a woman that would have him besides his wife.

"Exactly."

Jack had everything he needed. He backed out of the jail before Tabby could realise.

"Jack. Where are you going?"

"Back to my wife, Tabby."

"What? You just said …"

Brian and Sam stepped from around the corner.

"We heard everything. You will be charged with two counts of kidnapping and five counts of attempted murder."

"No! Jack!" she called out to him.

"Tabby, you have caused me and my family so much pain and anxiety over the past few years. This is over."

"Jack, you don't mean that! You love me!"

"No, I don't and I never did. Elizabeth has always been the love of my life."

"Hang on. She didn't die?"

"No, she's very much alive but you almost killed both of us when you took Rhea. Do you have any idea what you've put us through?"

"I don't care about Izzy but I'm sorry for you. I thought you would come and find her and then things might change …"

"The only way they are going to change is that you will be going to jail for life and I will never have to see you again, thankfully."

Tabby went quiet and looked down at her feet. Jack turned and walked away, leaving the jail with Rhea and Tom.

The next day, Jack began his journey home with Rhea. He hadn't thought about getting home, only how fast he could get to her. He ended up putting Sergeant on the horse carriage of the train and getting as close to Hope valley as he could so that Rhea wouldn't have to ride too far. It took five days and although Rhea travelled well, Jack could tell she just wanted Elizabeth.

Jack had sent Elizabeth a telegram the day before, so she knew they should be coming into town later that day. They had got there a bit earlier than anticipated. As they rode up the street, Jack pulled Sergeant over near the café. He unstrapped Rhea from him and swung down as he held her, before lifting her off Sergeant too.

"Mama?" she asked pointing at the door.

"Maybe."

Before Jack could see if Elizabeth was inside, he was swarmed by people coming to see Rhea. Men and women surrounded them, patting Jack on the back and asking how she was.

"Sorry, I have to find Izzy" he said trying to excuse himself.

The back door of the café opened and Elizabeth stood there, eyes wide. Rhea saw her.

"Mama!" she squealed.

The crowd parted and Jack was able to move as Elizabeth ran down the stairs to greet them.

Rhea's arms were outstretched and Elizabeth took her, pulling Rhea close and wrapping her arms around her, one hand cradling the back of her head.

* * *

All morning Elizabeth had been on edge waiting for Jack to arrive in town. She had finally settled at the café when she heard a commotion outside. _They're here._

She flung the door open and saw the crowd but all she could focus on was Rhea in Jack's arms. Rhea saw her, calling out for her and then Elizabeth was reaching for her.

Elizabeth could finally breath. She had her baby girl back in her arms.

"My sweet baby. Are you okay?"

Elizabeth had her eyes closed. All the stress and anxiety fading away as she focused on the little body she held in her arms.

"Mama" was all Rhea said.

Elizabeth opened her eyes again just as Jack put his arms around them.

"Jack …" she said as he kissed her cheek.

"I know. Let's go inside."

Jack ushered them inside and the crowd of people must have got the message because they didn't follow. Once inside the door, Jack held them both close to him. Rhea had put her head on Elizabeth's shoulder, relaxing into her.

Abigail and Charlotte both came up gave Rhea a kiss and pat on the back but they left the trio alone. Over a month of being separated and they were finally together again.

* * *

 _ **That's the second last chapter … the Epilogue is still to come. Will try and get it up ASAP! 80 chapters!**_

 _ **Thanks for all your support :)**_


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to the actors, writers and creators of the show "When Calls The Heart".**

 _ **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

(16/9/2018)

 **CHAPTER 80: EPILOGUE**

With Tabby behind bars, things went back to normal very quickly. Both Jack and Elizabeth were more over protective of Joey and their daughters for some time but eventually they relaxed and were able to enjoy the freedom of living in a frontier town like Hope Valley.

Jack and Elizabeth welcomed a new, healthy son into the family the week before Rhea's second birthday, much to both of their delight. There was no hesitation with his name. The second that it was announced that they had a boy, Elizabeth and Jack unanimously decided on Tommy after Jack's brother for rescuing Rhea. Tom was modest about such an honour, although inwardly delighted at his brother and sister-in-law's decision.

As the years wore on, although worried about expanding their family too quickly, Elizabeth and Jack were unable to have any more children. At first it was a relief, but as time passed and Tommy began school with his sisters, it had become a disappointment for the couple who had anticipated having a large family.

Joey remained in the Thornton home. By the age of seventeen, William Thatcher insisted he return to Hamilton for his education. Elizabeth had kept him involved in the operation of the mill and factory from the age of fourteen, just as her father had done her, so by the time he went to live with his father, William was sufficiently surprised with Joey's knowledge that he agreed that after his college education was complete, Joey could return to Hope Valley if he wanted. Joey was more than happy at that decision. Returning to his family was what he wanted most. His nieces and nephew were more like brothers and sisters to him and Jack and Elizabeth were the only parents he had really known and he missed them all terribly once he left.

Jack received a promotion a few years later and was now the Sergeant in the town and had one and then two Constables who answered to him. With the three Mounties, things remained manageable although they had a lot wider range of issues to be resolved due to the size of the town.

Elizabeth returned to teaching at the school when Tommy started at the age of four. The school had increased to three classes at that time due to the growth of the town. The paper factory had ended up being out of action for a short while after the fire, but after a few short months it was back on full production. The saw mill and paper factory were both thriving and had expanded and carried the town with their success. The town almost doubled in size in five years, with lots more housing and infrastructure required.

The town pushed out closer to the Thornton property, so when a large piece of land became available up on the hill overlooking the town, Jack and Elizabeth snatched it up and Jack began building a house with electricity and indoor plumbing much to Elizabeth's delight.

After five years, Elizabeth finally found out she was pregnant again. Both her and Jack were over the moon at the new addition to their family and they welcomed another son on Christmas Eve, the first year that they moved into their new home. Harry was a very healthy size and thrived with all the attention of his family, his older sisters loving a new baby in the house. Tommy was the only one not so happy about his new brother since he was not the youngest anymore. He had always been his mother's baby and suddenly that all changed.

He wasn't upset for long though when another boy arrived by the end of the following year, Daniel, and twin girls another year after that, Beatrice and Lucy. Jack ended up having to build another two bedrooms onto the house for all of the new additions, but wouldn't have it any other way. This was the family they had dreamed of.

* * *

In summertime, the following year they sat on the grass outside their home, overlooking Hope Valley. Elizabeth and Jack sat hand-in-hand, the twins just able to sit up were between them on a blanket. The other kids were playing tag, barefoot on the grass with Tiger chasing excitedly after them.

Rhea, now 10 was running, her long black wavy hair flying out behind her as Tess laughed chasing her. Tess was almost the same height as her older sister and looked very similar except for her bright blue eyes and lighter coloured hair. Tommy, now 8, had caught up to his sisters in height and looked similar, although his temperament was much more like Jack as a boy. Cheeky and up to mischief most of the time, it was a rare sight to see him playing so well with his sisters.

Harry was his older brother's shadow. Although much younger, he did his best to follow him around which both annoyed Tommy or made him proud depending on his mood. On this day, Harry was running after Tommy laughing hysterically. Daniel was tottering around nearby, not really paying attention to his siblings, off in his own little world.

Jack rubbed Elizabeth's hand and she looked across at him.

"Who would have ever thought, Izzy, when I met you just over 11 years ago, we would be here now."

"I know. Sometimes it all feels surreal doesn't it?"

"It sure does."

"Would you change anything from our time together?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Nothing?" she said raising her eyebrows. A few things had instantly come to her mind.

"No. Because if we changed anything, no matter how small, we may not have what we have today. And this …" he said looking across at his kids laughing together, "… it doesn't get much better than this."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I think you might be right."

"Although I can think of one thing to make this moment better" he said with a dimpled grin.

She glanced at him in surprise but seeing his expression, she took the bait. "How?"

"Like this" he said as he leant toward her, his lips pressing gently against hers. She kissed him back as their children ran around them laughing and squealing on a beautiful summer's day.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to the readers that made it to the end and all your reviews that kept me going for all 80 chapters! I can't tell you how much your positive comments have kept this story going. I hope you like how this concludes this story of our favourite couple.**_

 _ **Now on to finish Remember :)**_


End file.
